Forbidden: A Tale of Four Friends
by Hecateslover
Summary: A sort of different Harry Potter is sorted into Ravenclaw in his first year. Sticks to canon very loosely. Goes through first year and beyond. SLASH, HET, FEMSLASH, HPDM, HPNL, HPLL, and other pairings. MATURE readers only please!
1. A New Start

Forbidden: A Tale of Four Friends

A sort of different Harry Potter is sorted into Ravenclaw in his first year. Sticks to canon very loosely. Warnings include (in the future): Slash, Het, BDSM, cross dressing, and (obviously) more than a bit of OOC-ness.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry wasn't very impressed with Ron's attitude. The boy gaped at him in shock, eyes flicking to his forehead, which was covered by his bangs. After his visit to Diagon Alley, and the summer he'd had, he was sick and tired of people staring at him.

"It's a bit rude to stare." He said coldly. Ron looked away quickly.

"Sorry, mate, I just…you're famous!"

Harry sighed. "For something I don't even remember? For something my parents died for? I'd rather not be famous." He made a face, and went to his trunk.

He was very lucky he still had his things. He had to be on extra good behavior this past month of his summer. His Uncle was looking for any excuse to punish Harry- and his Cousin hadn't been too friendly either after getting his tail from Hagrid.

Aunt Petunia hadn't spoken a word to him, and just made him do more work than usual- which was a lot. He was glad to be rid of them, at least for a while, anyways. He'd do his best to try to figure out a way of getting away from them forever.

He opened his trunk, which was crammed with his new school things. He'd managed to read his new books at night, since his trunk had been crammed in along with him into the cupboard. Who knows how he'd been able to fit like that, but he was rather small for his age.

He'd skimmed through the majority of his books, and had just chosen his charms book to read again. He wanted to know everything he could about this new place he was going to.

He sat back down, after closing his trunk. He glanced at Ron, who was frowning slightly.

"Know anything about quidditch?"

Harry shrugged. "No, not really. What is it?"

Ron's face brightened. He went through a run through of the game, but Harry was not the sporting type. He might enjoy learning how to fly, though. When Ron was finally finished half an hour later, Harry nodded slightly. "Okay." And then he opened his book.

It seemed like another sport he'd never get to play because he was too small, and would probably would get hurt, with the way those bludgers sounded.

Ron huffed, and left the compartment. Harry rolled his eyes.

His ride was largely interrupted, until a girl came by with bushy hair. She saw Harry reading, and smiled. "Have you seen a toad? My friend Neville's lost one."

Harry shook his head. "Sorry, been reading this…haven't noticed a toad anywhere."

The girl sighed, shaking her head. She glanced at Harry's book. "What are you reading anyways?" Nosy little girl, Harry thought.

"Charms. Thought I'd get a leg up."

The girl nodded. "I've read all my books, nearly got them memorized! What do you think about-"

Harry interrupted her. "Shouldn't you be looking for your friend's toad?"

"Oh! That's right! See you later!" She called, and left the compartment.

Harry went back to his book. His eyes lit up as he saw a basic charm for making small objects dance. Of course, it was in the back of the book nearly, but it sounded like fun. He was going over the words in his head when the compartment door opened again.

"Anything off the trolley, dear?"

Harry sighed, getting up. He looked at the trolley, eyeing the odd candy. He hadn't had much candy in his short life, but he at least recognized some of them from his cousin's wrappers. This must be magical candy. "I don't recognize any of this."

The trolley lady smiled at him, pale blue eyes glittering. "Ah, well, there's all sorts here, we've got Bott's Beans, chocolate frogs, blood pops, ice mice, and sugar quills."

Harry eyed the chocolate frog boxes with interest. "They aren't' really frogs, are they?"

The lady twittered. "No dear, it's just a charm. After one jump, it's just regular chocolate. Everyone buys these things for the cards, though. You should start a collection!" She smiled at him pleasantly.

Harry bought a chocolate frog, and a box of Bertie Bott's Beans, a blood pop, and a sugar quill. He paid the lady, and she trotted off, humming a song he didn't recognize. He closed the door, and sat down.

He made a face at some of the newest flavors that were named on the side of the Bertie Bott's carton, and set that aside. He opened the chocolate frog package carefully. The compartment door opened again, and the frog flew out of his hands.

He frowned, and looked at the door. A familiar blonde stood there with two hulking boys.

"Oh, sorry about that." The blonde said, glancing at the chocolate frog that was oozing against the window.

Harry sighed. "That's alright." He took a look at the card. "Hmm. Dumbledore."

"Everyone's saying Harry Potter is on the train, and since this is the only compartment we haven't checked, you must be him!"

Harry stared at the boy in surprise. There must have been a lot of compartments on this train…surely he didn't check them all. But then again, this was another scar gawker. He was a bit of a snob, but he did go through all that trouble...the boy would find out soon enough who he was anyways.

Harry finally shrugged. "I am."

The blonde held out his hand. "Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you."

Harry stood reluctantly, thinking he would never get back to his candy and book. "Nice to meet you Draco." He shook the boy's hand, glancing at the two boys at his side.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and Goyle." Malfoy commented offhandedly. "So, sitting alone?"

Harry shrugged. "Someone was here a while ago, but he left. Probably to talk someone else's ear off about quidditch when they're trying to read." That was a hint, but it wasn't taken, apparently, since they still stood there.

Malfoy chuckled, and two gorillas laughed as well. "So, looking forward to the sorting?"

Harry nodded. "Guess so. A bit nervous. You?"

The blonde laughed. "As if! I know where I'll end up." He scoffed. "Slytherin, just like the rest of my family. What about you?"

Harry looked thoughtful. Hagrid had said the worst sort were sorted into Slytherin, but they all couldn't be that bad. "No idea, really. Well, I'd like to get back to my book, so…"

Malfoy nodded. "Of course, of course." He said pompously, pushing his two friends out. "Well, welcome to Hogwarts."

"Thanks." Harry said quietly, thinking he'd finally get to his book.

The compartment door closed, and Harry went to his candy. Hmm…blood pop. It did taste a bit like blood, he thought morbidly, but it was a bit sweeter. He smiled around the pop, and grabbed his book.

After McGonagall's speech, everyone was straightening up themselves, pushing into a line. Harry, because of his small size, was mostly ignored, and shoved to the back as they sorted themselves out. He didn't really care.

The doors opened, and everyone filed in. Everyone was looking their way, and Harry glanced up, doing a double take at the ceiling of the Great Hall. It was gorgeous, and Harry wondered if he'd be able to do spell work like that one day.

The sorting hat sang its song. He was a bit relieved to find that they only had to try on the hat! He glanced around some taller kids to see that McGonagall was unfurling her scroll. She started calling names in alphabetical order. Each table clapped politely for the students sorted into their house.

Harry glanced around, noting who was where. Friendly looking lot at the yellow and black table. The kids under the gold and ruby banner seemed rather boisterous and loud…hmm. The ones under the dark blue and bronze banner seemed a bit subdued, with the exception of whispering girls, greeting their new housemates with a smile and a handshake.

The ones under the green and silver banner seemed like a snobby lot, but they were all smiles for their new firsties. Malfoy, of course, was sorted there, along with his two buddies.

The bushy haired girl, Hermione Granger, was sorted into Gryffindor. Two twins were sorted just before he was- one in Gryffindor, and one in Ravenclaw. There went the theory that it went in families…

His name was called, and the hall filled with whispers. He rolled his eyes, gently pushing past a couple students and went to the front. Ignoring the stares, he put the hat on, sitting on the stool.

_Hello Mr. Potter_

_Hello Hat. Where shall I be?_

_Hmm…right to the point, are we?_

_Don't like people staring at me much. I'd rather get this over with._

_Yes, I can see that. Hmm…well, bit blunt like a Gryffindor, but they are not really your sort. Hmm. You could use a few good friends, and might find that in Hufflepuff, and you aren't afraid of getting your hands dirty._

_I'm used to hard work. What I'm not used to are friends._

_You could learn to be a bit more subtle. But I think you'll learn it naturally. Hmm…you want to learn everything you can about the Magical World…discover its secrets…very interesting. So much like your Mother._

_I thought my Mother was a Gryffindor. _

_She was. Most people are not purely of one house, which is a good thing. Life is not black and white, child, and I think you already know that. Yes…you will do quite well in _RAVENCLAW!

Harry ignored the cheers, taking the hat off of his head, his mind going over the comment about his Mother. He handed the hat over to a slightly put out McGonagall, and went to the Ravenclaw table.

He sat with the other first years, and everyone nearly shook his hand numb. The next person was sorted, and he stuck both of his hands under the table, making it clear he didn't want them shook anymore.

He glanced over to see Padma Patil looking over at her twin that sat at the Gryffindor table.

"Does that happen often? Families being split up?" Harry blurted.

The Indian girl glanced at him. "Oh…no." She whispered, leaning a bit close, pausing as the clapping for a Slytherin had passed. "Last time it happened, it was about ten years ago, I heard. But…it's not expected. Parvati's been more of a…flighty one." She said reluctantly. "Dad won't be happy, though."

Harry thought it wouldn't be polite to ask why, since he'd just met the girl. As the sorting ended, with Ron being sorted into Gryffindor, and a Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin, food appeared on the table.

He stared at it with wide eyes. He'd never seen that much food in his life, even at Privet Drive. And he didn't have to cook a bit of it. Where did it come from? And where could he start?

A boy next to him nudged his arm. "Potatoes?"

Harry glanced over, taking the bowl silently. The boy smiled. "Terry Boot. Nice to meet you."

Harry smiled back slightly. "Er…nice to meet you." He put a bit of potatoes on his plate, setting it back on the table. Across the way, he could see a blonde boy piling food onto his plate. His eyes widened at the amount. The boy was skinnier than Dudley, but he managed to eat just as much.

A brown haired girl spoke up, looking at Harry with a bright smile. "I'm Mandy Brocklehurst, and this is my best friend, Lisa Turpin." She nudged the girl.

Harry nodded at them slightly, taking the green beans. "Nice to meet you."

Everyone introduced themselves throughout dinner. There were five girls and six boys, including himself. Most of them were purebloods, with the exception of Su Li, who was a halfblood, and Anthony Goldstein, who was the lone muggleborn. All of them seemed to know each other in some way, with the exception of Anthony and himself. He figured it was a wizarding thing. Perhaps they'd all gone to primary school together?

"So…what am I exactly? I know my mum was a muggleborn, and my father a pureblood, but I'm not sure what I would be called." Harry asked, taking a bite of some carrots.

Morag McDougal spoke up. "You're a halfblood. Of course, your Father's family is so old, it doesn't matter much, does it?"

Harry let that go. "So, who is our head of House?" He asked.

A second year spoke up, who sat several seats away. She had red curly hair, and freckles on her face. She sat next to a Chinese girl. "Flitwick. He's the short one up there talking to McGonagall. He teaches charms."

Harry looked up at the table, eyeing the Professor. He was a short looking man, dressed in royal blue robes- whispy white hair atop his head. Harry couldn't quite say he was a dwarf, but he wasn't exactly human either. It would be rude to ask, though, so he decided not to. He looked quite cheerful, and was having an animated conversation with McGonagall. Harry liked him instantly, for some reason, just like he had with Hagrid.

Hagrid, in fact, was entering the room through a door behind the Professor's table. The man caught Harry's eye, and waved wildly. Harry grinned at him, and looked back at his classmates.

The Chinese girl spoke up. "Flitwick used to be a dueling champion, back in the day. He's a really good teacher. He'll talk to you guys tonight." Harry nodded. The girl went on. "I'm Cho Chang, and this is my friend Marietta Edgecombe." Cho giggled a bit, glancing at her friend, but Harry ignored it.

"Nice to meet you both."

After they were dismissed from the Great Hall, Harry felt unbearably full. He was unused to eating so much. He walked behind his fellow first years, who were tagging along with the prefect.

"Now, all of you will be given a riddle to gain entry into the common room. It is the only way in, so I do hope you'll be smart enough to know the answers." The boy drawled. After a tricky riddle was answered, they entered the common room.

It was two levels, in a circular shape, the upper level was in a semicircle, the walls covered in books, a few squashy couches and chairs sitting about. The bottom level had two stair cases on either side. The older students went on up the stair cases, while the first years were told to remain behind.

Harry stared at the room as the first years settled into the couches and chairs that surrounded the fireplace. Dark blue and bronze decorated it, creating an quiet atmosphere. There was a huge white marble fireplace, with the Ravenclaw insignia above it.

Off to the side, by the door, had a rather large bulletin board, which was empty, for now. He settled onto a place by the floor just as Flitwick came into the common room, smiling brightly at the students.

"Hello all of you, and welcome to Hogwarts!" He had a sheath of papers in his hands. "Now, Miss Li, please hand these out for me."

The Japanese girl went about handing out the papers. Harry looked at the one in his hands.

Flitwick spoke. "Now, what you have there is your schedule for this year, a map of where your classes will be, and a recommended reading list. Also, all of you will be assigned a tutor to help familiarize yourselves with how the classes work, and other things."

He smiled pleasantly at the students. " I recommend joining at least one extracurricular, to round out your education here." He paused. "However, if your grades slip, you will be put on probation within that group."

He motioned to the bulletin board. "Monthly, there will be a listing of where you are in your year's standings, and also, where you sit in your House. It provides a bit of good competitive spirit!" He said with a grin. "We also host a dueling exhibition once a month with the Slytherins, to be followed afterward with a small get-together."

"I would like for all of you to do your best. Ravenclaw is your family here at Hogwarts, and I know all of you will become good friends in the seven years that you attend here. Have fun, learn a lot, and…please do be on your best behavior?"

The first years giggled. Flitwick glanced at the silent Harry, for just a moment, and then looked away.

"Now, all of you have a big day tomorrow! You'll meet your 'mentors' first thing in the morning, and all of you can head to the Great Hall together. If any of you have any questions or concerns, please come to me."

Everyone stood from their seats.

"Oh!" Flitwick exclaimed. "I do hope my Ravens have explained the dorms to you. Boys are on the right, and girls on the left. They've been charmed so, don't try sneaking in where you shouldn't be…goodnight children!"

Everyone went to their stairs, and Flitwick called after Harry. "Mr. Potter?"

Harry turned slightly. "Sir?"

Flitwick seemed to study him for a moment. "I would like to talk to you for a moment, if I may?"

Harry glanced to his housemates, who were glancing his way, going up the stairs. He followed Flitwick out of the common room, and down the corridor. It wasn't too far away that they entered a cozy looking office.

"Please sit."

Harry sat, glancing about at all the books and papers that seemed to be stacked about. Flitwick sat behind his desk, perched on top of a high chair, that had to be reached by a step stool.

"Now, Harry, if I may call you that?"

Harry nodded, looking to the Professor.

Flitwick smiled. "Very well. Now, from what I've gathered from Hagrid and the Headmaster…you had a bit of trouble getting your Hogwarts letter?"

Harry colored. "Yes sir."

Flitwick nodded slightly. "I see." He looked thoughtful. "Now that you are a Ravenclaw, you can come to me about any problems you may have…such as trouble with school work, or a question about class…or even problems at home."

At this, Harry shifted nervously, looking down at his lap.

Flitwick sighed. "Harry…I don't want to pry, but I like to make sure my students are safe. The Headmaster and Hagrid might be a bit oblivious at times…they are Gryffindors, after all…" Harry gave him a tiny smile at this, but Flitwick went on. "But I would like to know…are you safe at home?"

Harry swallowed. "Well…it depends on what you would call safe." He skirted.

Flitwick sighed. "There are procedures we can take. It might be a bit different for you, you being who you are, but I will do my best so that you will never have to return to them again."

Harry stared. He'd always hoped for something like this…but he'd never thought it might actually happen.

"What gave it away?" He finally asked.

Flitwick's cheerful persona faded away, and there was a sad look in his eyes. "I'm a quarter Goblin…we have a way of seeing things that most humans can't."

Harry gaped at the Professor. He should have figured it out. "Oh."

Flitwick went on. "Now, will you go see Poppy in the hospital wing sometime this week? I could even escort you myself, if you like."

Harry nodded nervously. "Thank you sir."

Harry was escorted back to the common room, and he went to his dorm, lost in thought. The boys had three to a room, a bath for them to share. He was roommates with Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein, and both boys were still unpacking their trunks when he arrived. He had the feeling that they had been talking about him right before he had come into the room.

Harry saw that they had a good amount of space- each had their own desk, and a bookshelf above each of them. They also had a twin bed, with shelves built into them, and drawers underneath, and curtains closing them off. Everything was dark blue and bronze, the furniture a heavy oak.

"So, what did Flitwick want?" Anthony asked.

Harry shrugged. "Oh, something silly." He waved it off, going to the bed with his trunk at the end of it. "Where's Hedwig?"

Terry spoke up. "Your owl is with the other ones in the owlery. You'll see her tomorrow when the mail comes."

Harry nodded, wondering about who would ever want to send him mail. He started to unpack his things, and he saw that he had a window just beside his bed. He smiled, seeing that he could see the lake from it.

Things were looking up. He was at a school far, far away from Privet Drive, and hopefully, he would never have to see the Dursleys again.

The next morning, he went downstairs with his roommates, glancing at his packet as he did so. Marietta was his 'mentor', it said. Hmm. Everyone paired up at the door, and there were already fliers on the bulletin board, Harry noticed distractedly.

Marietta smiled at him. "Hello Harry! I just found out I was your mentor this morning…I was a bit surprised!"

Harry smiled at her. "So…breakfast?"

They followed the rest of the Ravenclaws to the Great Hall, while Marietta talked to Harry quietly about his classes for the day.

"Yes, you've got…transfiguration this afternoon with McGonagall. She's a fair sort, rather strict, but she's alright."

They sat at the table. Harry grabbed some toast and porridge, sitting across from the red head. "So…how are classes with the Hufflepuffs? It says that we have the class with them."

Marietta smiled, putting some bacon on her plate. "Well, they're alright, for the most part. It's the Gryffindors and Slytherins who fight. Sometimes, we Ravenclaws tend to root for the Slytherins secretly, but we don't openly."

"Why not?"

Marietta sighed. "Well, Slytherins and Ravenclaws are…cousin houses, of a sort. Like Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. You see, most sortings go into families. Like I am a Ravenclaw, and my Mother was a Ravenclaw, and so was my Father, my older brothers, and all of my cousins, but my Great-Great Uncle was a Slytherin."

She paused. "You'll be hard pressed to find anyone here who doesn't have a Slytherin somewhere in their family."

"Not mine, apparently." Harry said, thinking about what Hagrid had said.

The girl looked thoughtful. "Actually…that's not true. I think it was your Grandmother, on your Father's side, of course, she was a Slytherin. Of course, she was a Black as well, she had married into the family, and they've always been Slytherins, but…" She shrugged. "Like I said…"

Harry poked his porridge with his spoon thoughtfully. It tasted a bit different than the porridge he had at home. This one tasted much better.

He looked up as owls flew into the Great Hall, dropping off packages and letters. He watched a tawny owl fly to Marietta, dropping off a letter, and leaving right off. He smiled as he saw Hedwig fly to the table, stealing a bit of bacon off of Marietta's plate. She hadn't noticed, though, as she was reading her letter.

Harry was petting Hedwig, noting that he was the only one that seemed to not get any mail. Marietta looked up from her letter. "Didn't you get a letter from your family, or…" She paused, uncomfortably.

Harry smiled slightly. "That's alright. My Aunt and Uncle are muggles. They're not really used to Owl post."

Marietta nodded slightly, returning to her letter.

The Castle was tricky to get around, if you weren't used to it. The staircases had a habit of moving if you were running late, Harry had heard, but luckily, they seemed to be just fine for him so far. The portraits were helpful in pointing out shortcuts, although there were a few who tried to trick you when doing so.

Classes were interesting. Harry managed to get his spells completed rather effortlessly after he tried them out a couple of times. He was glad he had read ahead, though. It seemed to help. McGonagall was rather brilliant, as was Flitwick. He had astronomy class at night, with Professor Sinastra. He mostly just stuck to himself, staring up at the stars, getting lost in them, as she lectured.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was a joke. Quirrell seemed terrified of the creatures he talked about in class, and Harry could hardly understand him between all the stuttering he did. He was rather thankful he could just read from the book. The text was very dry and boring, and he hoped it could only get better.

History was very boring, and Harry fought to keep from falling asleep. He found that reading the text instead would be better than listening to the ghostly Professor. He liked Herbology enough. He had plenty of practice with plants, from his gardening at Privet Drive, but at least these plants were more interesting!

He got a letter from Hagrid, congratulating him on becoming a Ravenclaw, and an invitation for tea Friday afternoon. He accepted, happy that the man wasn't upset that he didn't make Gryffindor.

Friday morning, though, he had potions with the Slytherins. Apparently, gossip mongers were saying that Gryffindors and Slytherins were always paired together in the past for Potions classes, but last year there had been an accident of sorts. So now they were trying to keep the two houses from throttling each other with potions ingredients.

Malfoy gave him a slight nod as Harry entered the dark classroom. The seat next to him was empty, even though his two friends sat together behind him. Malfoy motioned to the seat. Not wanting to be rude, Harry took it.

It was an unspoken rule that the houses sat separately, so he had garnered several glances from this. Malfoy smiled as Harry sat next to him.

"How are things, Harry?"

Harry smiled. "Alright. How's Slytherin?"

"Perfect." Malfoy said with a smirk. "And Ravenclaw?"

"Suits me just fine." Harry said, looking around. "Where's the Professor?"

"Oh, well, he likes to make a bit of a Grand Entrance. Just sit tight and watch." The boy whispered, smiling at Harry mischievously. Harry kind of liked the look on the boy- he seemed a lot less snobbish- and he thought this was probably Draco's true personality.

Harry glanced over to see Terry and Anthony partnering up at the next table over, glancing at him curiously. He tilted his head, and they looked away. He looked back at Malfoy, and saw that everything was already set up neatly.

"I guess that's how were supposed to set things up?"

Malfoy nodded. "Of course. We'll use your cauldron next time." The boy said airily.

A dark haired man slammed the door open, striding in. Harry fought to keep from flinching. The man's aggressive demeanor was a bit too much like Uncle Vernon's for his liking.

Professor made his speech about what potions could do…Harry could admit it sounded rather exciting, but the way the man's voice glided over his words made him a bit nervous too…from what he'd heard from Marietta, Snape was not a bloke to be messed with.

Snape started to call roll, going down his list.

"Padma Patil?"

Padma spoke up meekly. "Here sir."

He glanced at her disinterestedly, then went back to his list. A smirk spread on his face. "Harry Potter…our new celebrity."

Harry stiffened in his chair as Snape looked at him, right into his eyes. His eyes darted down immediately. Then Snape proceeded to interrogate him. He answered as best he could, and luckily, they had all been correct.

The man sneered, eyes narrowed. "Well, I suppose you lucked out…this time. Don't let it get to your head." He growled.

Harry nodded slightly. Snape finished the roll call, and then went right into his lecture, tapping his wand to the board, where a list of potions ingredients went up. Harry glanced over to see Malfoy already taking notes, so Harry hurried to do the same. They wrote for a while, listening intently.

He noticed Malfoy had perfect penmanship, and was clearly used to writing with quills. He was not, obviously, his page splotched up, ink dripping on it. They began to set up everything to make their potion, getting their ingredients.

"I'll prepare the ingredients." Harry volunteered. After all, it couldn't be much different from cooking, right?

Malfoy smiled. "And I'll make the potion."

They worked quietly together, Malfoy correcting Harry a few times in how fine the leaves should be diced, and a trick to extracting the bile from another ingredient. Harry learned a lot, working with Malfoy. Malfoy had even commented on his perfect knife handling, though.

Snape came by to look at their cauldron. He frowned, seeing them together for a moment, and then looked into their cauldron. He rose a brow, and then smiled at Malfoy. "Ten points, Mr. Malfoy, for a perfect potion."

Malfoy beamed at this, chest puffing slightly. Snape glanced Harry's way, but said nothing, and went on to the next table. Harry frowned, seeing him go. What an asshole!

Malfoy leant over, seeing Harry's face. "Hey, he does that for all his Slytherins…no hard feelings?"

Harry shrugged, starting to clean up the table. "So…you know an awful lot about potions. I read the textbook, but some of those hints and things weren't in there."

Malfoy smirked. "I learned the basics at home before coming here." He paused. "If you want, I can help you out…if you partner with me again."

Harry nodded. "Sure." Even if Malfoy was a bit of a snob, the boy seemed to know what he was doing.

Harry went to Hagrid's for tea. He had a rather large dog that drooled all over him, named Fang, and his hut was crammed with really cool stuff from the forbidden forest. He ran his hands through the unicorn hair, admiring the gleaming white hair.

"Can I see a unicorn?"

Hagrid laughed, pouring tea for Harry into a large chipped mug. "Well, I don't see why not, you're young enough." He explained, seeing Harry's questioning look. "They don't like blokes much, once they reach a certain age, but you're still young enough that you would be okay with them." He beamed. "Tell you what, when I go into the forest next time to check up on them, you can tag along with me."

Harry beamed. "Really?"

Hagrid nodded. "But you'll have to stay with me, the forest is a bit dangerous for someone of your age…gotta know what's goin' on."

Harry nodded, looking to the gleaming unicorn hair. "They must be beautiful."

"They are, lad. So, how's classes going?"

Harry went to the hospital wing after he left Hagrid's. He was plenty nervous, and stood nervously about while an older woman dressed in white went about healing a first year Gryffindor who had boils on his hands and face. She glanced his way.

The first year stared at him, face going pink under the boils, looking clearly embarrassed. Harry thought it might have been Longbottom, but he wasn't sure, what with the boils on the boy's face.

"Can I help you dear?" She looked him over clinically.

Harry shifted nervously. "Um…it can wait…I just had a few questions."

The woman looked him over again, and motioned to her office. "You can wait there, dear, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Harry did as he was told, and sat in her office. It was rather small, but crammed with books. He glanced at the titled interestedly, and then to the fireplace. This room was a bit small for a fireplace…and wouldn't it get dreadfully hot in here if it was going?

The woman came in with a slight smile, closing the door behind her. "Now, what can I do for you?"

Harry bit his lip. "I…I um talked to Flitwick. He said I should come here."

The woman looked him over again, tilting her head. "I see." She went to a cabinet. "Name?"

"Harry…Harry Potter."

The woman's hand faltered as she went through the files, but otherwise, she had no reaction. She came back with a slim file, and sat. "Now…oh goodness, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Madam Pomfrey, and I am a certified Healer, trained at St. Mungo's." She looked at Harry, opening the file. "Everything we do here is private, even the Headmaster can't have me breaking my vows of confidentiality."

Harry nodded, nervousness easing a bit.

Madam Pomfrey went on. "You don't have much in your file, just the usual inoculations that you had from when you were a baby, and the file from your Muggle school. It automatically updates, you see." She made a slight face at that. "Seems you were in their infirmarary a few times."

Harry blushed, looking down. "My Cousin."

She nodded, looking as though she didn't believe him. "Now, we can start doing a basic check up, and see if there's anything else we need to work on." She drew her wand. "Now, I'm going to cast a few spells to check your weight, temperature, and the like, and then we'll go to the hospital wing."

Harry swallowed.

She smiled slightly. "Mr. Longbottom already left, dear, there is no one else out there."

Harry nodded, and she started to cast spells. He felt unaffected for the most part, although sometimes he glowed different colors. A quill was writing in the file for the healer as she spoke, and as she finished, the woman shook her head.

"You're almost 15 pounds underweight for a child of your age, and for someone of your height, it makes a large difference." She wrote a bit more in her file. "I'm going to put you on a regimen of nutrient potions, and I'm going to give you a list of foods that I would like for you to eat."

They stood, going out the wing, and Harry sat on one of the beds as instructed. Pomfrey held the file in her hands, looking at it with a slight frown. "Please lie down."

She flicked her wand, drawing the curtains about. She set the file on the table next to the bed, and the floating quill was poised to write. She cast some spells, making Harry glow a bit more.

"A bit of skelegrow might be in order, if those nutrient potions don't do the trick." She pursed her lips. "However did you break your arm so many times, and that muggle school of yours not notice?"

Harry colored, looking away.

She sighed, casting some more spells. "And you need plenty of sunlight. I suggest you go out for a walk once a day, before dinner, perhaps. Of course, don't go walking off on your own until you know the castle better. Go with a friend. I say…just a walk for twenty minutes, outside, in the afternoon."

Harry nodded, slightly, freezing up as she cast another spell that made something in his stomach throb sharply. "Ah!" He gasped in pain.

The woman winced. "I'm sorry dear…" She cast a few more spells, easing the pain. "I hadn't realized the extent…the muggles you have been living with, what have they been giving you to eat?"

Harry looked away. "Well…mostly the stuff they didn't want. Bread, some veggies…about it."

Madam Pomfrey frowned. "Hmm, well, whatever you got, it certainly wasn't enough! Wizards burn through their food faster, because of their magic, so I expect you to start eating bigger portions, with more variety. The list of foods I'm going to give you will help you figure that out."

She sighed, flicking her wand, sending a pamphlet their way. "This has the exercises you can do every morning. I'd like for you to do fifteen minutes a day, first thing in the morning. Try to keep to this routine for a few months, at the very least. This pamphlet also explains how food can affect your magic- usually this is given for the muggleborns in their orientation packet…did you not get one?"

Harry took the pamphlet, sitting up. "Um…no." _Magic and Your Body: A Comprehensive for the Growing Witch and Wizard_.

Pomfrey nodded. "Very well, then. I'd like for you to follow that, and…" She took a page from the file, copying it. "And follow this as well. Now, I want you to eat at all of your meals, no skipping!"

She looked thoughtful. "You will also need to eat between meals, small snacks. The kitchens are just below the Great Hall, and they will know what to get you." She paused, looking at Harry thoughtfully. "I want you to return next week, so I can see how you are faring."

Harry nodded slowly, still looking at the pamphlet, scanning it. "Um…do you think I could learn a couple of healing spells? There's not any in here, and I saw that there was a charm for healing small cuts, but…"

Pomfrey gave him a slight smile. "Well, healing spells are a bit advanced. Come back in a year and ask me, okay?"

Harry nodded, and hopped off the bed. Whatever she did, he felt a bit better. "Thanks."

She tilted her head. "You're welcome. Next week, we can get rid of those dreadful glasses!"

Harry grinned widely at this.

Harry glanced at his watch as he left the hospital wing. It was almost dinner, so he started heading towards the Great Hall. He put the pamphlet in his pocket, and looked at the list for his new 'diet'. He raised a brow, but continued walking towards the Great Hall.

He sat, waving to his classmates. Most of the guys stuck together, Anthony and Terry were always goofing around, so he was sort of the odd man out. Terry seemed to had taken Anthony under his wing and show him everything about the magical world. Harry felt like he didn't fit in with the two boys.

It didn't help that he shied away from them a lot. He always woke before them so he could use the bathroom first, undisturbed. He always changed there too, so they couldn't see him. They had teased him about that, but Harry would rather them do that than see his scars.

He studied with Padma and Marietta in the common room sometimes, but he didn't really feel…close with anyone, just yet. And Cho was always bothering him if he was ever around Marietta. He didn't like her much…she was a bit annoying.

He shrugged it off, putting some food on his plate. He grabbed some chicken. He had never eaten chicken before, although he'd prepared it plenty of times. It was grilled, with seasoning on it. He grabbed some potatoes, carrots, and some brussel sprouts. Compared to the other children his age, he ate downright healthy.

Thinking of the list, instead of grabbing water or pumpkin juice, he grabbed the milk. His dinner was full of new tastes. The Milk was good, and it would take some getting used to. The chicken was delicious, he nearly groaned as he took his first bite.

After dinner, he went to the kitchens. He saw a painting of some fruit. He had heard that some rooms opened up through portraits, and he idly wondered if this was one of them. He stared at the painting closely, trying to figure out how to open it.

He could see that some of the varnish on the painting had been scratched at, on the peach, so he touched it carefully. The peach wriggled, and the painting slowly opened. Harry grinned, opening it fully, and then gaped at the scene in front of him.

It was a large room, large as the Great Hall, but just much lower ceilings. There were four tables, like the ones in the Great Hall. What made him stare, though, were the creatures milling about. They were short little things, a bit shorter than Flitwick, all with pointy ears and large eyes. They had tea towels on with the Hogwarts crest on it.

One of them approached him as the painting closed behind him.

"Cans I be helping you sir?" It squeaked.

Harry gaped at it. "What are you?" He finally asked.

The creature giggled, and so did the others that walked towards him.

"We is House Elves, Harry Potter Sir. Cans we help you?"

Harry motioned to his list. "Madam Pomfrey put me on a diet, so…"

The list was snatched from his hands, and the elves crowded around it. They nodded and whispered to each other, smiles on their faces. The list vanished, and Harry couldn't help but gape.

"Um…that was…"

"Oh, you don't needs it! We is taking care of everything!" One of the elves squeaked.

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Okay…um…so, how did you guys vanish that paper without wands?"

Several giggles and gasps went about. "We is not allowed wands, Mr. Harry Potter sir. We don't need them anyways." One of the elves said.

"Now, is you wanting anything to eat?"

Harry bit his lip. "Um…well, could I have a small snack to take with me to the common room while I study tonight?"

The elves nodded, setting about making it, and Harry was put into a chair that sat in a corner, along with a low table and other chairs.

"Here you is Sir!" An elf squeaked, bringing him a bowl of fruit that looked quite appetizing.

"Thanks!" Harry said, taking the bowl. The elves blinked at him tearily, faces looking at him in rapture.

"Well…I should get going. See you guys later." He said reluctantly. He headed towards the door, and turned, a slight frown on his face. "Um….you guys are treated well, aren't you?"

One elf burst into sobs, and another spoke. "We is being happy here…we is not used to wizards asking if we is happy, though. That is why little Nob is crying…he is happy!"

Harry stared at the crying elf. "Um…okay. Well, see you later."

He went back to his common room, nibbling on the fruit as he went. Some of it was tangy, others, bitter or sweet. He liked it a lot! He entered the common room.

Anthony was eyeing the bulletin board, and waved Harry over as he saw him. Harry walked over, eating a small piece of cantaloupe. Anthony glanced at him oddly, but said nothing about it. "Um, all the clubs are having their first meetings this coming week, are you going to go to any?"

Harry looked at the board, chewing his cantaloupe. There was a poster for the Gobstones club, one for the choir, Chocolate Frog traders looking for people who were interested in trading cards…even a chess club. His smiled slightly as he saw the astronomy club.

"Astronomy sounds nice." He said. He rather liked the class. Nice and quiet, and outside.

Anthony made a face. "It's alright. I'm going to go for Gobstones, myself. Terry taught me how to play. He's going to go for it too."

Harry shrugged, still looking at the other posters. One for Runes, whatever that was, and a 'Social Club'. By the hearts and girly things on it, he suspected it was for girls that liked to gossip…no thanks.

"Well, I might check it out, but I think I'll look into the Astronomy Club. It might be fun."

That night, Harry was in his dorm, at his desk, doing his homework. He had already finished most of his homework for the week, and just had to do Herbology now. He tapped his quill to his scrap paper, making a face at the drippy mess it caused. Surely there had to be something better…he sighed disgustedly, shaking his head. His fingers had ink on them as well. Didn't wizards know about pens?

Earlier that week, he'd borrowed a catalog from Morag McDougal for Flourish and Blott's. He remembered he gotten his quills from there, so he grabbed the catalog, and looked at their selection of quills. Non dripping, never-out, automatic inking, some that checked your spelling…he frowned.

No pens.

He flipped through a few more pages, seeing the ones on sale…nothing. Just plain quills. Quills that broke easily, that had to be sharpened, that had to be re-inked…he shook his head, wishing he had access to muggle money.

He idly wondered if there was a way to get muggle things. Probably not. He hadn't heard one mention of a pen since arriving at the school. He sighed, leaning back in his chair, scanning his memories of Diagon Alley.

Harry approached Flitwick about it after lunch the following day. Flitwick looked at him thoughtfully. "Well, Harry, you aren't the first muggle-raised to have this problem. Generally, they get the hang of using quills and things, and make do."

Harry shook his head. "But using a regular pen is so much easier than quills, I just don't get it!"

Flitwick chuckled. "Trust me, the wizarding world is a rather backward place sometimes, and very against progression and change. We have several recent inventions, like the Wizarding wireless, but those were introduced about fifteen years ago."

Harry gaped. "Really? But radio has been around for ages in the muggle world…"

Flitwick nodded slightly in agreement. "Like I said, it takes a while for the wizarding world to catch up to things."

"You would think muggleborns would want to change things."

Flitwick looked thoughtful. "Sometimes, yes. But it is hard enough for them to be accepted in the society as it is…many just try to stick to the status-quo, and try to manage…or they leave."

Harry frowned. "Oh." He didn't like the sound of that at all. How were things supposed to progress if people thought that way? No wonder wizards seemed to be stuck in the dark ages sometimes!

Flitwick swiveled in his chair with a smile. "Now, I understand you went to visit Hagrid yesterday?"

Harry nodded, smiling. "Hagrid's great. I met his dog Fang, and he showed me some really cool stuff he'd found in the forest."

Flitwick chuckled. "Yes, he does have some interesting things…so, how are you feeling? Madam Pomfrey told me you came by yesterday."

Harry sighed. "Better. I feel better. I don't know exactly what she did, but…"

"And you got your potion this morning?"

Harry nodded. "Yep, it was on my desk when I woke."

Flitwick nodded. "Good. Now, the Professors have been telling me that you're faring pretty well in class."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, after a few tries, I usually get the hang of a spell."

Flitwick smiled. "Good, very good! Keep that up, Mr. Potter. Now, have you signed up for a Club yet? Extracurricular activities are a very important part of your education here."

Harry bit his lip. "Well, I was thinking of signing up for Astronomy…but Anthony and the others are going for Gobstones."

Flitwick looked thoughtful. "Well, there are many students in the Astronomy club you will get along with…you don't have to do something just because your classmates do."

Harry nodded, smiling slightly. "You're right." He glanced down at his lap. "So…is there a way to get muggle supplies here? Things are hard enough as it is, trying to get used to everything…I thought it might be easier if I had a few muggle things."

Flitwick tilted his head in thought. "Well…a friend of mine often goes into the muggle world. He owns the Quibbler, one of the smaller newspapers. He advertises often for muggle items, unspelled, of course…"

"Why can't you magick muggle items?" Harry cut in.

Flitwick smiled pleasantly. "Against the law, Mr. Potter. You see, the items could be used for muggle-baiting."

Harry frowned. "But…these things wouldn't be cursed…they would be improved upon."

Flitwick shrugged. "I don't make the laws. However, Arthur Weasley, who works at the Ministry of Magic, does. His sons go to school here. Why don't you try talking to Fred and George Weasley? They might be interested in helping you."

Harry approached the Gryffindor table shyly that evening, looking at the red headed twins that were dressed in quidditch gear. The Gryffindor table went quiet, and stared at him. The twins turned around to look at him.

"Oi, it's Harry!"

"How are things Harry?"

"Trunk giving you anymore trouble?"

Harry blinked. "Um…no. I wanted to ask you guys some questions."

"Ask away ickle firstie!"

Harry glanced about, at all the people staring at him. He colored. "Um…may I sit…"

The twins slid apart, so that he could sit between them. He sat, ignoring all the whispers that accompanied it.

"So, I heard that your Dad works at the Ministry, with muggle items?"

The twins exchanged a glance. "Um…yeah."

Harry smiled. "Well, do you think I could write him and ask him a few questions? I had an idea to improve a couple of muggle items…"

One of the twins held out his hand with a wide smile. "Sure. Name's Fred, and this handsome fellow over here is George."

"Hiya!"

Harry shook their hands, and the boys stood, leading Harry out of the Hall. Harry walked between them. "So do you think he'd listen to my ideas?"

Fred grinned. "He loves tinkering with muggle stuff! I don't see why not."

George nodded. "Yeah, so, what are your ideas?"

Harry shifted. "Well, I wanted to make a muggle pen sort of like a quill…never-out ink and stuff, without the mess or the hassle of trying to sharpen a quill."

Fred nodded slowly. "Not too shabby. What does a pen look like?"

Harry scrunched up his face, motioning with his hands. "Well, it's about this long, and it comes in all sorts of colors, the ink is on the inside, in a sort of tube…then there's the metal bit at the end that the ink comes out of."

George looked thoughtful. "Any color, you say? Hmm…how do you hold it?"

Harry shrugged. "Kind of like a quill. Sometimes it has grips so it won't slide out, some are made of plastic…" At the vacant looks on their faces, Harry frowned. "You don't know what plastic is?"

"Is it sort of transparent, but hard?" Fred asked, biting his lip.

Harry nodded. "That's right!" Well, some of it was, anyways. He wasn't about to get into all the other types of plastics.

George suddenly smiled. "Wicked. We saw some of that stuff when we went to the muggle world sometimes with our Dad. Yeah, you can write our Dad. We'll let him know to look out for your letter…hey, if you figure out how to do this…give us a call, and we'll help out."

Fred nodded. "Yeah, we like messing with gadgets and stuff."

Harry smiled. "Thanks!"

That night, he sat at his desk, clumsily writing with his quill and parchment.

_Dear Mr. Weasley_

_I am a first year at Hogwarts, and I have a few questions for you. I grew up with muggles, and I was told you would be a good person to talk to about bewitching muggle items. I was told it could be illegal, for muggle-baiting…I looked it up, and usually those items are cursed to hurt muggles. _

_I wouldn't want to do that. I only want to improve on muggle items, sort of like the Wizarding wireless. As you can see by my handwriting, I am not used to writing with a quill. I was wondering if it was possible to use a muggle pen, putting inking charms and such on it like you would a quill. It would certainly be easier to write with, and I think the Professors would be a bit happier if things could be a bit more legible. _

_I have some other ideas, but I'd like to know if it is possible to do such a thing first. Your sons, Fred and George, seemed interested in my ideas, and said they would be happy to work with me on it, if we were able to._

_Thank you for your time,_

_Harry Potter_

He got a reply on Monday morning, from a Ministry Owl. He beamed as he began to read.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_Thank you for your letter! I am happy to help you with your questions. Currently, I am writing legislation on muggle charmed objects so that they cannot be used to bait muggles. However, if the item in question is not going to be used where muggles can see, there is so problem. Even better, if the item can be used in front of muggles, and no one can tell the difference. You could also spell the item so that its magical effects are concealed from muggles if they accidentally use it. _

_As far as charming a muggle pen…excellent idea! I sort of wish I'd thought of it myself! Now, I don't know what the spells are that are used on quills, but I understand you are a Ravenclaw, and you sort love your research. My twins like to invent things as well, although it's mostly geared towards pranks. _

_In my own experience, charms and transfiguration are key, but runes are a definite help. Of course, you are a bit young for taking a runes class, but that doesn't mean you can't research in the meantime._

_Hope to see what you come up with,_

_Arthur Weasley_

Harry smiled. Mr. Weasley seemed like a friendly chap- he would have to be, with sons like Fred and George. That letter had certainly helped. So…he knew it was legal, so long that the item could be hidden from muggles….and if it wasn't, there had to be a way from keeping the muggles from knowing it was magical…hmm.

He folded the letter, thoughts racing. He leant over to Marietta. "Hey, isn't there a Runes club?"

Marietta blinked at him. "Um…yes, but no one under third year is in it…that's when you start taking the class."

"But…could I be in it, even though I'm not in the class?"

Marietta looked thoughtful. "I guess so. The clubs _are_ open to everyone."

So Harry signed up for the Runes club, and the Astronomy club. Astronomy met on Monday evenings, after dinner. Runes met every Thursday night. Harry went to his classes on Monday, excited about his first Astronomy club meeting. He wondered who was going to be there.

That night, he went up the stairs to the Astronomy tower, dragging up his telescope and things. Sinastra smiled as she saw him. "Oh, hello Mr. Potter, you don't have class until tomorrow-"

"I'm here for the Astronomy Club!" He said with a smile.

Sinastra blinked. "Oh, well, please take a spot."

Harry looked around. It was mostly upper years who were there, and they all clearly knew each other. He found a tucked away corner, and set up his things.

Sinastra spoke. "Hello all of you. Now, I know each of you have your own projects you'd like to get started on, so I will be here if any of you have any questions."

The students went to their telescopes, talking quietly amongst themselves. Harry turned to his telescope. He'd only had one Astronomy class so far, so he struggled a bit with his scope.

"Here, let me." Sinastra said quietly, turning the dial for him, focusing it.

"Thanks." Harry said, peeking through it.

"So…why did you sign up for the Club?"

Harry shrugged, looking up at the sky. "I like looking at the stars. You don't really get this kind of view where I live. I love it." Literally. He was never allowed outside at night, and he was always locked in his cupboard after dinner- so this was the only real view he'd ever gotten of the night sky. He didn't count the T.V, which didn't do it justice.

Sinastra smiled as he looked back down at her. "Well, that seems to be a reasonable answer. Now, I know you just had your first class, so you don't have any projects or charts to fill out just yet…I'd like to ask what you want to learn."

"Well…I know a bit about space and stuff from school, but I always wanted to know more. Like, those constellation things…I want to know more about those…they never really covered that."

Sinastra smiled. "Well, you have the basic charts in your textbook. There's stories behind each of them, to help you remember. The best way of remembering, though, is making your own chart."

Harry looked over at some of the older students, who had complex looking charts on their parchments. It did look a bit interesting, if plain. "Okay…so how do I get started?"

Sinastra chuckled. "Start with the North star, the one I showed you last class, and work your way from there. That's the thing about stars, they are always there the next night. Why don't you try drawing out a constellation first, hmm?"

Harry nodded.

Harry came back just before curfew, dumping his things on his bed. Terry looked up from his homework. "I didn't know we had an Astronomy class tonight." He said worriedly.

Harry shook his head. "We don't. I went to an Astronomy club meeting."

"Oh." Terry said, glancing at Anthony, who shrugged. "Well, that stuff is mostly used for Divination…not really a hard academic, you know."

Harry shrugged. "I think it's nice."

He sat at his desk with a sigh, reviewing for Charms the next day.

Things progressed from there. Harry started his research on the 'pen project' as he called it, in between his school work for his regular classes. He did fairly well in class still, although he didn't show off like that girl from Gryffindor did.

She was a bit annoying, but he would never say it to her face like the others did. He thought it was a bit mean, they way they laughed at her. He didn't say anything though, because he didn't want to get picked on either.

Thursday night, he went to his first Runes club meeting. It was mostly Slytherins and Ravenclaws, again, and they were older. They all stared at him as he entered.

"Er…hello."

"Wrong classroom, kid." A Slytherin boy said brusquely.

One of the Ravenclaw girls twittered. "Got lost, sweetie?"

Harry colored. "No…this is the Runes club, right?"

The Professor entered. It was an older man, holding a few books in his arms. He did a double take at Harry. "Oh…hello young man…can I help you?"

"This is the runes club, right?" Harry repeated.

The man nodded, looking a bit perplexed. "Runes are only open to third years and up…"

Harry frowned. "Oh…so I'm not allowed?"

Several whispers and giggles.

The man shook his head. "No, you can sit in if you like. I'm Professor Vector. Please sit, Mr. Potter."

Several more whispers and stares were directed at him, and Harry sat in the corner. He had brought along some parchment and a quill while the man lectured about using runes on drawn images to make them move, as opposed to charms.

Harry smiled, tilting his head at his drawing. It was just a sketch, and with the small runes he'd drawn at the bottom, the man bounced his basketball. He wasn't the greatest artist, but it was a lot of fun! The club was dismissed, and Harry approached the Professor, eyes bright.

"Brilliant lecture! I couldn't help but try it out…I'm not the greatest artist, but…" He handed over his sketch.

The Professor smiled at it for a moment. "Good work, Mr. Potter, very nice. You should consider signing up for runes in your third year, you've done pretty well with your runes."

"Thanks."

The man tilted his head slightly. "Now, when you're writing, make sure you clean it up neatly, use that blotter for your quill, okay?"

Harry nodded, frowning slightly. "Um…someone told me you can use runes on objects, is that true?"

Professor Vector nodded. "That's right. Runes are used on pensieves, and other objects- even warding. It's a very useful skill to have."

Harry smiled. "See you next week Professor!"

Vector watched him go, a slight smile on his face.

Flitwick was reading the Quibbler in the Teacher's lounge. "Hey Filius."

Flitwick glanced up, seeing Vector. "Victor. How are things?" He greeted.

The man sat next to Flitwick. "Well, a new Ravenclaw popped into my Runes club last night."

Flitwick smiled. "That's great, who is it?"

"Harry Potter."

Flitwick's brows rose in surprise. "Oh?"

"I explained to him that Runes were only offered for third years and up, but he could sit in anyways. The boy just sat there and listened, taking notes…and when he came to me at the end of class, he'd drawn up a sketch using the runes we'd covered…and damn, they worked!"

Flitwick beamed. "That's great! What were they?"

Vector leant back in his seat. "Well, they were imaging runes, used for illustrations…those are quite advanced even for my fourth years, yet he managed to get it…of course, he was a bit sloppy, but it was expected for his first set of runes."

Flitwick stared at his colleague. "How interesting…is he going to come back?"

Vector smiled. "I hope so…I'm tired of the students coming in just for extra credit."

By his third week, Harry managed to get his schedule down pretty good. He would get up at six AM, take his potion, do the exercises, which consisted of a number of simple spells, strengthening and weakening them, like one would a muscle. He would go to breakfast with his housemates, and then class.

After classes were over, he'd usually do his homework right away, and if he didn't have homework, he'd either visit Hagrid, or he would do his research. After dinner, he went for a short walk, if he didn't have a club meeting to go to.

He didn't stress too much about tests. If he got it, he got it. He wouldn't try to cram everything in the night before. His evenings were pretty much free, if he didn't have a meeting, so he spent his time researching runes, and how they could be used. Sometimes he'd go outside with his charts, and make sketches of his constellations.

He would also practice his animation rune, with his little doodles he wrote in the margins of his notes. His doodles sometimes showed McGonagall transforming into her cat form, or someone casting a spell, or even Ron and that Hermione girl bickering as they sometimes did during dinner.

It was his third week there that things got a bit messy. They had flying lessons with the other first years. This was the first class they had with all of the first years together, and the first time Harry saw the Slytherins and Gryffindors interact.

Other than Neville Longbottom breaking his arm, the lesson went fairly smoothly. Even Harry had heard about the notorious clumsiness of the boy by then. During that lesson, he'd counted at least three times where the boy had tripped, and usually ended up on Harry. If Harry didn't know any better, he would have thought the boy was doing it on purpose.

Harry found that he loved to fly, and felt right at home floating in midair. The others were impressed, learning that it was his first time on a broom. Some of them even said he should try out for Quidditch. He didn't really go for it, though. He still didn't fancy getting hurt during a game- especially with much bigger and older players.

Harry was usually pretty busy, so he'd nearly forgotten the first quidditch game of the year, between Gryffindor and Slytherin. He went, but got bored after half an hour, so he left early. He went back to the school, and went to the library instead. A number of lone upper year students were doing last minute homework, so he stayed out of their way, reading a couple of chapters from his potions book.

That evening, he was in the common room once everyone returned from the game.

"So, who won?" He asked as Terry sat down next to him.

"Oh, the Slytherins. Not very surprising. The Gryffindors have got a new seeker, somebody called Katie Bell, and she isn't that good yet. She'd probably be better as a Chaser. Well, I've got to get started on my transfiguration homework…have you finished that yet?"

Harry nodded. "A couple of days ago."

Terry grinned hopefully. "Can I borrow it?"

Harry frowned. "Um…I'm not sure…if you need help, I can help you, but…"

Terry pouted. "You won't let me copy a little bit?"

Harry shook his head. "No…I don't want to get into trouble. You can copy off of Anthony if you want, I think he's finished his."

Terry rolled his eyes at that, and went off to find Anthony.

Harry was using a parchment as a straight edge, wishing he had a ruler instead. He was trying to draw out his charts, but it was kind of hard to do so if you didn't have a ruler, or a protractor…he frowned. Something else he'd have to get from the muggle world.

The end of September arrived, along with the grade listings. Harry, along with all the rest of the Ravenclaws, crowded around the board. Older students pushed their way through, once finding out their grades, left giving high fives, crying, or shaking their heads.

Apparently grades were a big deal.

Harry went up on his tippy toes to look over a rather tall boy's shoulder to see his name. The boy got out of his way, leaving the crowd, and Harry managed to get a good look.

_Harry Potter: 4__th__ in year, 1__st__ in Ravenclaw First Year group_

_O: Astronomy, Charms, Herbology, History of Magic, DADA_

_E: Transfiguration, Potions_

Harry grinned, seeing his grades. He'd done much better than he'd hoped! Terry was giving him a dirty look, though. Marietta caught his eye, giving him a thumbs up. He approached her. "How did you do?"

She smiled. "Pretty good, third in my year. Congratulations Harry, for doing so well. There's the dueling exhibition tonight, and the party, so you'll want to dress nice, okay?"

Harry frowned, thinking of his wardrobe. "I don't have much besides my school robes."

She looked at him oddly when he said that. "Well…you could borrow something, I'm sure one of your roommates would let you."

Harry nodded.

"Anthony?"

"Hmm?"

"You going to the party tonight?"

Anthony nodded, flipping through his Quidditch magazine. "Yeah, you?"

"Well…I want to, but I don't have anything to wear."

Anthony glanced up. "Just wear a nice shirt or something."

Harry sighed. That was the problem. He went to his trunk, scrounging around the bottom for his Dursleys shirts. Nothing would suit him. He grabbed a clean school shirt from his drawer, and used a color charm, making it a dark green.

He pulled it on, and then pulled on some school pants. He made a face at his trainers, and pulled on the only other shoes he had, the black school shoes he wore every day.

He ran a hand through his messy hair with a sigh. Guess this was all he could do.

The group of Ravenclaws were lead down to the dungeons by Flitwick and the Prefects. Everyone was dressed rather nicely. They arrived to the Slytherin common room.

"Flitwick." Snape greeted distantly at the door.

"Severus, good to see you!" Flitwick said cheerily. The students filed in. Music was already going, and part of the room was cleared of chairs and things, with a platform on it.

The Slytherins were already gathered. Harry saw Malfoy wave him over, so he headed over there, settling on the floor next to the blonde. Malfoy motioned to the girls that sat on the other side of him. "This is Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass. Girls, this is Harry Potter."

Harry gave them a small smile. The girls gave him a slight nod, looking at him coolly.

"So, ever seen an exhibition match?" Draco asked with a grin.

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm excited though."

Two sixth years were up first, one from each house. It was a flashy duel, and the spells lit up the student's faces. Harry watched carefully, taking mental notes of what they were doing. One finally fell to the other, and everyone applauded.

Two Seventh years were up, but they weren't smiling. Apparently they had a grudge against each other, as the spells were noticeably more dangerous. It ended when one of them was blasted off the platform. Everyone clapped politely, but not as much as they had for the first two.

Flitwick got onto the platform. "I'm glad to see all of you here tonight!" Snape got on the platform as well, looking odd next to their cheerful professor. "We'll start the party soon enough, but first, awards for the students first in their year group!"

Both Professors flicked their wrists, taking out small boxes. Harry's eyes widened at the use of magic, and he glanced at his housemates. Apparently, this was one of the reasons why grades were so important. Why hadn't anyone mentioned this before?

The Professors called out names, starting from Seventh year, on down. They would say where the student was in their year as well, and would hand them a pin, showing they had been first in their year for their House.

Snape spoke up for the first year Slytherins, a tiny smile on his face. "Draco Malfoy!"

Draco grinned widely, smoothing back his hair as he stood, and went up on the platform, accepting his pin. Snape spoke up again, putting his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Mr. Malfoy is also First is his year. Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco smiled widely, putting the pin on his robes, just below the Slytherin crest.

Flitwick clapped along with the rest of the students politely, and called out the last name. "Harry Potter!"

Harry stood, flashing a smile to a still grinning Draco, and got up on the platform. Flitwick handed the pin to Harry with a grin. "Well done, Harry." He whispered, and turned to the students. "Mr. Potter is fourth in his year, as well! Well done!" He clapped.

Harry blushed, sitting back down next to Draco. He looked at the bronze and blue pin in his palm.

"Pretty neat, isn't it?" Draco whispered.

Harry nodded, putting the pin on his shirt.

At the party, Harry had been surrounded by the first year Slytherins, along with Morag McDougal, who he'd never really talked to much, Marietta, and Cho.

"So, do the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs do something like this too?"

Pansy Parkinson made a face. "I don't think so. I've never really talked to any of them."

Daphne Greengrass spoke, just after sipping her pumpkin juice. "Well, Susan Bones tells me that the Hufflepuffs do something similar, but the Gryffindors aren't involved."

"You talked to a Hufflepuff?" Theodore Nott said distastefully.

Daphne sniffed. "Susan is a neighbor of mine, it's not like she's a blood traitor or anything. She comes from a good family, and we've known each other since we were little."

"And look where all the Bones' are…dead." Nott groused.

Harry frowned at this. "Really?"

Draco exchanged a warning look with Nott. "It's nothing. So, did you finish that essay for Professor Snape yet?"

Harry nodded. "Finished two days ago. You?"

Draco smirked. "Already finished. I'm surprised you're doing so well, since you lived with muggles and all."

Harry frowned, looking down at the drink in his hands, hearing the others giggle.

"Well, it wasn't my choice to live with them." He said reluctantly. He glanced at the clock that was on the wall of the common room. "It's late. I should get going…I have some work to do. Excuse me." He said quietly, leaving the group.

Draco went after him, tugging on his shoulder. "Hey-"

Harry pulled away quickly, turning to face the blonde. "What?"

Draco's face softened, his eyes searching Harry's face. "It's still early. Are you sure you want to leave now?"

Harry glanced to the group they had just left behind, who were all looking their way. Harry looked down at his shoes. "I just…don't like talking about the muggles, okay?"

Draco frowned, reaching over to pat Harry's arm, but Harry pulled away, eyes darting to the floor again. "Um…I'll see you later Draco."

Draco watched the boy go, crossing his arms.

Harry slept in the following morning, the first of October. He yawned, glancing over at his roommates' beds. He could still hear them snoring. He got out of bed, taking his potion, grimacing at the taste. He set the vial back on his desk, and cleaned up for the day. Since it was Sunday, he had the whole day to do what he wanted. He had no homework to do, and it was a nice day, so he decided to go for a walk and visit Hagrid.

He went by the kitchens, getting some breakfast first, since the Great Hall didn't start serving breakfast for another hour. He was pleased to talk to the elves again, and left with snacks to take with him to Hagrid's.

He arrived at the man's hut, throwing a cookie to Fang so the dog wouldn't jump up on him. "Hi Fang! Hi Hagrid."

The man grinned at him. "Little early, eh Harry?"

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Bit of a morning person. I…um…can come back later if you like."

Hagrid shook his head, letting the boy in. "No, that's alright. I was just going to get some breakfast, would you…"

Harry shook his head, putting his parcel on the table. "I just went to the kitchens. I had breakfast there, and the house elves gave me some food…would you like some?" He unwrapped it.

Hagrid took a sweet roll, preparing the tea. "Thank ye' Harry, that was very nice of you. So, how are things?"

Harry told him about his class standings, and what had happened the night before.

Hagrid beamed at him. "Good job Harry! I say, I think we should celebrate!" Hagrid said, bringing out a wooden flute. "Come on, let me show you something."

The two of them left the hut, with Fang in tow, and headed into the forest. The forest was loud, full of birds chirping, and another animals Harry couldn't recognize.

Hagrid startled to blow on the flute, and Harry watched as the forest slowly quieted for a moment. He smiled, grabbing onto Hagrid's coat as they made their way through the forest. It was brightly lit with the morning light, and Harry couldn't figure out why everyone thought it was scary. He thought it was beautiful.

He heard hooves, and Hagrid lowered his flute. "Shh." He whispered to Harry, and they both stilled.

A unicorn, a small colt, slowly trotted towards them, peeking out from the trees, a larger one at its side. Harry watched in awe. Hagrid smiled, playing softly on his flute.

Harry stared, not moving an inch as he watched the colt prance around its mother, seeming like it was dancing to the music. Harry smiled. Both horses stilled, tilting their heads as if they heard something.

Hagrid stopped playing as they heard more hooves, and the unicorns trotted away. Harry swallowed as they saw a half horse-half man creature approach them, bow in hand. Several red feathers dangled from the creature's hair.

"Hagrid, good to see you this morning….and I see you've brought one of the little humans."

"Firenze." Hagrid sounded a bit relieved. "How are things?"

Firenze stared at Harry thoughtfully, not answering. Harry stared at the creature, looking at the bow and arrows strapped to his strange body.

"Have you not seen one of my kind before?"

Harry shook his head, frightened.

Hagrid spoke up. "This is Firenze. He is second eldest of Chief Appleheart, the clan of Centaurs that live here."

"Oh." Harry said quietly.

Hagrid put his hand on Harry's shoulder gently. "This is Harry Potter." He said to the centaur.

The centaur smiled slightly at Harry. "Nice to meet you, young Harry Potter." He looked to Hagrid. "The forest grows quiet. Mars is approaching. Please listen to my warning, Hagrid, Friend of My Clan."

Hagrid nodded slightly, looking a bit confused. He looked down at Harry. "Come on Harry. Let's get to my hut, and I'll tell you the story about the time I met a vampire, right here at Hogwarts!"

Harry's eyes widened, and they headed out of the forest.

Time passed. Harry kept pretty much to himself during the week, keeping busy between his classes and the two clubs he was in. Snape seemed to be watching him more than usual, which made him a bit nervous during class. Draco was a big help to him in class, and Harry pulled his potions grade up to an O.

He was tired of never getting any mail, so he subscribed to the Quibbler, and Charms Weekly. He could always borrow the Daily Prophet if he wanted to, but it was usually full of gossip and stuff he didn't like to read anyways. At least the Quibbler made him laugh, and it had fun rune puzzles in the back.

The articles in Charms Weekly sometimes went a bit over his head, but it was interesting to read about how Charms could be applied in every day life, and how they were used. By Halloween, he was getting straight O's in his courses.

Harry started animating his charts in Astronomy club, just for fun, and they turned out pretty neat, even if they were still a little sloppy. And of course, he was still trying to figure out how a pen could be magicked. Of course…it would be easier if he had a pen to work with!

There was to be a feast for Halloween. The Slytherins and the Ravenclaws had their end of the month party/exhibition match the night before, and Harry was quite happy to add another pin, showing that he was first in out of the first year Ravenclaws again. He was third in their year out of all four of the houses. Draco was still first, though. Neither boy could figure out who was second, since it wasn't a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin.

Harry suspected it was Hermione Granger, but Draco had scoffed and said it couldn't possibly be a Mudblood. He had said this in the middle of class, so Harry had waited until after class to punch the blonde.

Speaking of Hermione Granger, the girl had not shown up at the Halloween Feast. Quirrel came in, screaming about a troll, sending everyone into fits. The students were sent to their common rooms, with the exception of the Slytherins, since the troll was supposed to be in the dungeons, near their dorm. Snape had left though, while no one was looking.

Harry was just out the door when he heard a couple of Gryffindor girls whispering about Granger, but they continued to walk with the rest of their house, not going to look for the girl. Harry frowned, grabbing the nearest Gryffindor, which happened to be Ron Weasley.

Ron squawked, pulling out of Harry's grip. "What?" The twins sidled up to their brother, looking at Harry.

"That Granger girl is missing, just so you know. Thought you might want to go warn her about the troll." And then he left with his housemates.

That night, word spread about the troll being defeated somehow, so the Ravenclaws ended up leaving the common room, going about their usual Halloween business.

The next morning, he found out that Ron and the twins rescued Granger from the troll, earning Gryffindor 40 points. Harry reflected that they wouldn't have gotten those points if it wasn't for him…but they probably wouldn't have gone after the girl if it wasn't for him either. Oh well. At least he didn't have to find the troll.

Harry sat in the corner of the classroom, head bent over his paper, taking notes from Vector's lecture. "So you can use pretty much any materials to carve runes into things. Generally, when using runes, people use wood, paper or ceramic. Paper is good to start with. With wood, you have to be careful, because wood is magical, so you have to take that into consideration. Ceramic is versatile, but you have to be careful not to charge it too much, or the piece will break, releasing the magic."

Everyone shuddered at that.

Harry piped up. "What about metal?"

Vector glanced his way, as did several students. Vector smiled pleasantly. "Metal is extremely tough to work with. Only Goblins engrave metal, and their techniques are very secret, for fear of us creating our own money from precious metals. They use runes quite regularly, although theirs are much more advanced than ours will ever be."

Harry's eyes were wide. He hadn't known that. "Have you ever asked the Goblins about their runes?"

Vector laughed, as did the rest of the students, and Vector continued with his lecture. Harry went back to taking notes, but his thoughts were lost with the Goblins.

As November zipped by, Harry worked hard to keep up his grades. The Professors were pushing more homework on them before the end of the term, so he spent more time than usual on it. Flitwick posted a paper on the board, asking everyone who wanted to sign up to stay for the holidays would need to sign that.

Harry went to Flitwick's office after that.

"Hello Harry, how are you?" Flitwick poured some tea from a cheerful looking ceramic set. He handed a cup to Harry.

Harry took it with a small smile. "I'm good, thank you very much."

"So, what's on your mind?"

Harry looked down at his tea, waiting for it to cool. "Well…the holidays…I don't know what I should do."

Flitwick sighed. "I have been quietly investigating possibilities about where you could live, if your Guardians were deemed unfit. It's been hard, trying to keep it quiet, and the….Headmaster is not being very cooperative."

Harry frowned at this. "Oh."

Flitwick went on. "You are welcome to stay here for the holidays. There will be other students here, not many though, and some of the staff will be here."

"Will you be here?" Harry asked hopefully.

Flitwick laughed. "Yes, Harry, I will." He sipped his tea.

Harry smiled sheepishly at the man. "Sorry…I mean…I'm sure you have family to go to…"

Flitwick sighed. "Well, I have a daughter, but she lives in South America at the moment…we're not very close." He said reluctantly, but his smile returned. "But I like being here for the holidays. Minerva makes a good egg nog, and Yule Breakfast is quite enjoyable."

Harry nodded, smiling slightly. "I was also wondering if there was a way to shop at the muggle world. I have a list of items I'd like to get, but…"

Flitwick looked thoughtful. "Well, I could escort you one day during the holidays, if you like. I will have to get permission from the Headmaster, though…"

Harry beamed. "Thank you sir!"

Harry glanced up from the latest issue of the Quibbler, seeing Anthony and Terry packing for the holidays.

"My family and I are going to Ireland to see my cousins. We haven't seen them in ages!" Terry said with a grin.

Anthony nodded. "My Father is going on a business trip in America, so I'm getting to tag along."

Harry sighed, looking back down at the Quibbler, a smile spreading over his face as he read an article about Blibbering Humdingers, and how they affect the minds of muggles and cause bouts of amnesia.

Harry found he was one of the few Ravenclaws to remain behind in the tower. Marietta had remained, saying that her Mum was going to be busy at work anyways, so it didn't matter much if she was going to be home. A couple of seventh years had remained behind, working on a special project with Professor Snape.

Two Slytherin seventh years had remained behind for the same reason, but none of the others had stayed. Draco told him he'd send Harry something for Yule, and promised to write. A few Hufflepuffs remained, mostly upper years, and only the Weasleys from Gryffindor had stayed for the holidays.

Apparently, their parents were going on a trip to see one of the older brothers in Romania.

On the second day of the holiday, after breakfast, Flitwick and Harry took a portkey to Diagon Alley. Harry was unused to that method of travel, so it took him a few moments to catch his bearings.

They went to the bank first, where Harry switched over some of his galleons for muggle money, getting a large sum of Pounds. While they were in the Alley, Flitwick got a few books that he'd had his eye on, and Harry grabbed a few more mail order catalogs. Flitwick then glamoured himself to look like a rather short human, and they went out to the muggle world.

They took a cab to the toy store, where Flitwick had always wanted to go. They had fun choosing a number of toys for the Headmaster and some of the other Professors. While they were there, Harry grabbed several packages of pens and pencils, and a set of engineering rulers, s-curves, and protractors.

Flitwick was quite interested in the stuff, and Harry's mouth went a mile a minute, talking about his ideas. He also grabbed a pad of tracing paper, some self hardening clay, some ceramic engraving tools, and a few large spools of wire.

Flitwick eyed the wire with wide eyes, running a finger over it. "This label says gold, but I can tell it is not pure gold…"

"It's probably some cheaper metal. It just has that color." Harry said, putting it in the cart.

Flitwick looked thoughtful, and then smiled at Harry. "I thought it might be a good idea to get you some clothes as well. You can't go about in your uniform all the time!"

Harry groaned.

They had returned late that day, just before dinner. Flitwick was excited about their trip, and told the Professors what he'd seen in the stores, excluding what he'd gotten for them for their presents, and kind of glossed over Harry's project.

Harry spent the evening trying to write runes onto a muggle pen, using a marker. He wondered if it would work with any old material. He couldn't feel the runes charging, so he assumed it didn't work. He would have to figure out something else.

He spent the next few days holed up in his room, breaking the pens apart, encasing the tubes of ink with a thin, thin layer of self hardening clay. He etched runes into the clay, and sighed when it didn't seem to work that way either.

Then it occurred to him that the tubes were plastic, and that might have an effect on the magic. He grabbed one of his ink wells, and hollowed out a wooden pencil using a charm, and pouring the ink into the hollowed out area. He groaned as the ink spilled from the other end of the pencil.

It took almost twenty different tries, but he managed to come up with something eventually…

He experimented a bit, using a bit of the gold wire inside the hollowed area, then put a cap on the pencil using the self hardening clay, and then put the ink in. He wrapped the end of the gold wire about the end, and engraved into the side of the pencil.

He could feel it charge, very, very weakly, but it was charged!

He grinned widely, and ran down the stairs. He ran out of the common room, and down the corridor, and banged on Flitwick's office door.

"It works! It works!" He yelled loudly, excited.

Flitwick opened the door, half awake. "Harry…it's 3 AM."

Harry didn't care, and held up his ugly looking…pencil/pen thing. "It works!"

Flitwick's eyes widened. "The runes charged?"

Harry grinned. "Yeah!"

They went in the man's office, and Flitwick took a good look at the pencil. "Hmm…I can barely feel the charge, but yes, I think it did work….um…how are you supposed to write with it?"

Harry laughed, feeling his adrenaline start to leave him. "I dunno. The clay at the end of it is stopping the ink from spilling out. I'm sure if it was pure wood, and not the crap the muggles make these pencils out of, it would work better."

Flitwick ran his hands over the runes, looking thoughtful. "Very interesting. I'm sure you'll be working on this a bit more to work out the kinks, but it looks very promising!"

Harry grinned, and yawned. Flitwick scowled at him playfully. "Now, young man, I do suggest you get up to bed!"

Harry slumped to his bed, exhausted.

Christmas morning arrived, and Harry had a small pile of things at the foot of his bed. Hagrid had given him a flute, something a bit smaller than the one he'd used himself. It was plain, but Harry thought he might decorate it and put some amplifying runes on it if he had the time.

He then opened a package from Marietta, a book about the Ministry of Magic. Draco had gotten him a book on Potions, with notes written in the margins in his super neat handwriting.

He got a yoyo from Flitwick, and Harry tried it a bit, hitting himself in the forehead on his third try. He set it aside safely, and opened a squashy package that was unlabeled. He opened it, eyes widening at the cloak inside. There was a note in unfamiliar handwriting, saying to use it well, mysteriously. Of course Harry was going to use it well! It was an invisibility cloak!

He slipped it into his drawer, underneath his clothes. He dressed for the day, and went downstairs for breakfast.

After breakfast, he came back to the room, and started working on the flute. He carved amplifying runes into it, and looked up a charm to make it unbreakable, and preservation charms.

He set it on the windowsill, and practiced with his new yoyo. It was kind of fun, once you got it to stop hitting you. On the package, there was a boy with two yoyo's, wrists flicked out so that they both flew out of his hands…it looked really cool. He took it apart after getting the string tangled, and figured it would be pretty easy to make. He fixed the thread, and put it back together pretty easily, and put it aside, checking on his flute.

Pretty wicked looking! He grinned, going downstairs to show it to Hagrid. Hagrid was at his hut, shoveling snow. Harry approached the man, blowing on the flute, and both of them jumped as sound burst out of the flute, making birds fly out of the forest.

Hagrid turned in surprise, and Fang bayed.

"What was that?"

Harry jogged towards him, holding up his flute. Harry grinned. "The flute you gave me. Pretty wicked, huh?"

Hagrid eyed it, looking it over. "It looks very nice Harry. Now it's a bit loud…"

Harry laughed. "Sorry about that…I'll try to fix it. So, what kind of wood is it made out of?"

Hagrid leant against his shovel. "Well, I think its birch, why do you ask?"

Harry looked at it thoughtfully. "Think I could borrow a unicorn hair or something?"

Hagrid raised a brow, used to Harry's 'ideas'. "Sure go ahead. Could you start up the tea while you're in there? I'll be wanting to warm up once I'm finished here."

Harry nodded, and went in the hut. He started the tea, and went through Hagrid's things, searching for something that would work with the flute. The unicorn hair seemed way too strong for it, he felt, so he stayed away from that.

Hagrid came in, stomping his feet to get the snow off, and took the kettle off the stove as it whistled. He poured the tea, and watched Harry search the room.

"Think about coloring the wood?" Harry looked at the man, a slow smile spreading on his face.

Hagrid looked thoughtful. "Try the blue jar over there. That has some Blackberry dye, which should help the magic of the Birch calm down a bit."

Harry grabbed the jar and sat at the table with Hagrid. Hagrid got a cloth for Harry, and showed him how to stain the wood with the dye.

"This is pretty neat Hagrid…how did you learn how to do this?"

"My Dad." Hagrid said with a proud grin. "He was a muggle. Everyone around here just uses color charms, but I think doing it by hand gives it a bit somethin' extra."

Harry set the flute down carefully. Hagrid downed his tea, pouring some more. "Why don't you grab that jar over there, the white one?"

Harry did as he was told, and looked inside. He made a face, holding his nose. "What is it?"

Hagrid let out a big booming laugh. "Threstral piss. It will tone down that sound, and give it a nice low tone. And the Threstrals will come right to ya when you play."

Harry looked at him curiously. "What's a threstral?"

Hagrid gave him a sad smile. "They pull the carriages. You can only see them if you have seen death."

Harry gasped. "That's terrible!"

Hagrid shrugged. "They're sweet creatures, very playful, even if they do like blood a bit much…" He made a face. Harry cringed, wondering if he should stop coating the inside of the flute with that stuff.

"It also brings about unicorns." Hagrid said. "The unicorns and the threstrals are pretty close kin, look nothing alike, but they are pretty close."

Harry continued to coat the inside of the flute, trying not to concentrate on the smell. He definitely hoped it would go away soon. He finished that, and Hagrid stood, going through a huge trunk.

"Aha! Acromantua hair. Let me show you how to make it into thread."

Harry came back to the castle with Hagrid for dinner, his new and improved flute was still in Hagrid's hut, airing out. He did have a ton of acromantula thread in his pocket, on a huge spool. He knew it would last him for ages. He did not know he could probably sell it for 10,000 galleons- enough for a small house.

That night, he was in the common room, searching through the bookshelves, wondering what he could possibly do with that much acromantula thread. He and Hagrid had so much fun spinning it that they had finished the whole lot of it in one afternoon. Hagrid always said there would be more where that came from, and left it at that.

So now, Harry was searching for a book that would help him use some acromantula thread.

Marietta went up the stairs. "Hey Harry. Been busy?"

Harry nodded absently. "Looking for a book, now."

Marietta rolled her eyes. "You're always looking for a book." She said playfully. "Which one are you looking for?"

"Well…I have some thread, and I was wondering what I could do with it."

Marietta laughed. "Well…one generally sews with it, things like that."

Harry made a face at her.

Marietta sniffed at him. "Alright then, I guess I won't help you…" She turned, and started down the stairs.

"Wait, Marietta, I didn't mean it like that…" Harry said sheepishly.

Marietta gave him a look over her shoulder, clearly not believing him.

Harry sighed. "Okay, maybe I did, but I would like to know…do you know how to sew?"

Marietta shook her head. "No. The book you're looking for is called _Madam Hines Presents the Art of Needlework and Sewing. _Mum tried to get me to read it ages ago, but I never really bothered with it."She gave him a wicked smile. "And I do hope you don't read that where your roommates can see." She winked at him, and went down the stairs.

Harry got the book, which was hiding way off in the bottom, and escaped to his dorm room. The following day, he went back to Hagrid's to get his flute back, and have some more tea with the man. Hagrid and he spun some of the unicorn hair that had been in the cabin, and Harry came back to the castle with unicorn thread, and the flute in his pocket.

He spent the rest of the day reading the sewing book. It was alright, for a sewing book. He sighed roughly, putting it aside, and picked up his flute from his desk. He had applied a ton of cleaning charms on it that morning, so the odor was completely gone.

He blew gently at the top, preparing himself for a loud sound, but it sounded…nice, actually. He smiled, sitting in his chair, experimenting with the flute. He closed his eyes, moving his fingers over the holes as he blew gently. He practiced with different strengths and such, and thought it was…missing something.

He grabbed his engraving tools, and engraved a border around the holes. He laid pieces of acromantula threads in the grooves around the holes and in the engraved runes. He made them stay there with sticking charms, and he could barely see the light grey threads against the dark blue wood grain.

He sighed, and raised the flute to his mouth. He blew gently, and he could feel the runes activate beneath his fingers. He gasped, feeling suddenly dizzy as he heard an amazing sound…like nothing he'd ever heard before! He fell off his chair, staring at the flute in his hand.

Woah.

The next morning, he was called to the Headmaster's office. He had been up late playing his flute, slowly getting used to the sound, and that morning, he'd been taking notes on his project, trying to figure out if he could recreate it for Hagrid. So he was a bit of a mess, and his hair rather disheveled.

He arrived to the Headmaster's office, glancing curiously around the room, eyes stopping as he saw Draco.

"Draco! What are you doing here!"

The blonde smiled brightly at him. "Working again, I see-"

The Headmaster cleared his throat. Harry looked his way, and then saw a man standing behind Draco, who looked a lot like him. He must be Draco's father. They were both dressed in rather expensive robes.

"This is Lucius Malfoy, my Father." Draco said.

Lucius looked Harry over, and Harry shifted nervously, straightening out his robes.

Dumbledore spoke up. "Mr. Malfoy and his son have expressed an interest for you to come to their holiday party."

Harry smiled at Draco, and then at his Father. "I'd love to go, thank you very much for inviting me."

Draco beamed at him, and looked up at his Father, as if saying 'I told you so'.

The Headmaster spoke. "I would feel more comfortable if Harry was escorted by one of the Professors-"

Mr. Malfoy interrupted the Headmaster. "Severus is already invited, Headmaster, he can escort the boy." He looked at Harry. "If that is alright with you?"

Harry glanced to Draco, who was looking at him hopefully. "Um…yes, that's fine."

Draco beamed. "Great! Come on, I'll help you pack!"

Harry gaped. "We're going now?"

Draco shrugged. "The party is tonight, might as well, right?"

His Father cleared his throat, and everyone looked at him. "Draco, Malfoys do not shrug."

Draco winced. "Sorry Father."

"Please help Mr. Potter pack. We will wait here."

The two boys left the office pretty quickly. "Dumbledore's office is pretty cool." Harry said. "Didn't get a good look at it though."

Draco scrunched up his nose. "Father says all those silver doohickeys are just for show, they don't even do anything."

Harry chuckled, letting Draco inside the common room. The boys went up the stairs. Draco did a double take at Harry's mess of a desk.

"What were you doing?"

Harry picked up the flute gently from his desk. "Isn't it cool?"

Draco took the flute from him carefully, eyeing it. "You made this?"

Harry nodded, going to his trunk, glad that he and Flitwick had gone shopping.

He took out some dark blue robes. Draco fussed about his shoes and things, and the two boys packed everything into Harry's school bag, after dumping everything out on his bed. "Do you play that flute?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm learning."

Draco smiled. "I play the piano, myself. Perhaps we can play together."

Harry cleaned up quickly in the bathroom, dressing into some clean robes, and came back out. He slid the flute into his pocket. Draco shook his head.

"You'll need a case for that. Something that nice should have a case. I'm sure Mother will have one lying about. Come on, let's go!"

Harry stumbled out of the floo, and was caught by a beautiful blonde woman with blue eyes. She laughed softly, helping Harry to stand. Draco and his Father strode out of the fireplace.

"I'm Narcissa Malfoy. Welcome to our home."

"Thank you." Harry said to her, then looked around the room. It was rather grandiose, with high vaulted ceilings and marble floors. It looked more like a museum than a house.

"Draco, why don't you show Harry where he can put his things, and then you can show him the Pitch." His Mother said.

Draco grinned, dragging Harry away. "The Pitch?" Harry echoed.

After seeing Draco's room, which was crammed full of magical toys and such, the two boys went to the Pitch. They got onto some rather nice brooms and began to fly. Draco of course, had to show off, and was doing all sorts of tricks and stunts.

Harry flew around, quite liking the breeze that blew around him as he zoomed about. Soon, it was time for tea, and they had to come down. House elves served the tea, and Harry noticed that they weren't treated that well, and wore pillowcases, and bandages on their hands and ears. He did not like that at all. Not one bit.

Harry didn't comment though, although the House elves were staring at him strangely when he thanked them.

"Mother, did you know Harry plays the flute?" Draco said.

Narcissa smiled at Harry. "Do you really?"

Harry blushed. "Well, I just got it for Christmas…I spent the last few days practicing and fixing it up…"

Narcissa tilted her head. "Well, why don't we go to the music room. I'm sure I have some sheet music there, and we can see how it goes, hmm?"

Lucius had to leave, for business, he said, so the woman and the two boys went to the music room after tea. Harry noticed that the house elves were decorating the house lavishly at this time.

Narcissa rooted through a bookshelf while Draco sat at the white grand piano, and started playing. Harry gaped as the notes filled the room.

"How long have you been playing?"

Draco smiled, continuing to play. "Since I was five. Why don't you see what you can do Harry?"

Harry nodded, taking the flute out of his pocket. He closed his eyes, listening to Draco play. He blew softly at a certain point, adding to the piano. It was a bright, happy tune, and slowly, the piano went away, but he kept playing.

He swayed from side to side, feeling the hum of magic beneath his fingers, from the runes. He then realized that the room was completely silent. He opened his eyes to see Draco gaping at him, and Narcissa. Even the house elves were in the doorway, crying and staring at him.

"What was that?" Draco finally whispered. "That…that was amazing!"

Harry lowered the flute, coloring. "I dunno."

Narcissa held a hand to her chest. "Oh, you two have to play tonight, I think everyone would love to hear!"

Draco grinned at this. "Really?" He turned to Harry. "Come on, I think everyone should hear."

Harry shrugged, looking down. "I think it's more the flute than me, really."

Narcissa approached Harry. "May I?"

Harry nodded, handing it over. She suddenly flushed, running her fingers over the instrument.

"Hmm, these are just amplifying runes…but I can feel a lot more in this….what is in this instrument?" She asked softly.

"Well, it's made from birch wood. Hagrid did that bit."

"Hagrid? That oaf?" Draco interrupted.

Harry glared at him, but continued to talk. "Yes, he did. Now, he did that bit. I added the amplifying runes, then Hagrid helped me dye it with cornflower dye, and then coat the inside with…" He colored. "Threstral urine."

Neither Malfoy had a reaction to that, so he went on. "Then I added Acromantula thread-"

"Wait, where did you get acromantula thread?" Draco interrupted.

Harry glanced at him. "From Hagrid. Anyways, I just ran bits of it in the grooves. You can barely see it, though."

Narcissa looked at the flute with renewed interest. "Hmm…very interesting. A very powerful instrument you have there, Harry. I do suggest you don't tell anyone else how you made it, though."

"Why?"

Narcissa tilted her head. "Acromantula thread is terribly expensive, and terribly powerful. One doesn't use such an item lightly. Especially when combining it with any part of a threstral….it takes a strong wizard to use that."

She looked at him calculatingly, and her son glanced at her.

Harry looked at the flute in his hands. "Oh."

That evening, the two boys got ready for the party. Draco was a bit nervous about playing in front of everyone. "The Minister is going to be here tonight, and so are a whole bunch of Dad's and Mum's friends…Merlin, I'm so nervous."

Harry sighed, trying to fix his hair. "Don't be. You play great. I was thinking you could play first, by yourself, then I would do something, and then we would do one together. Think we could do that?"

Draco nodded reluctantly. He then saw Harry trying to fix his hair. "Merlin Harry, you're never going to get it to lie flat like that. You can use some of my gel…"

Harry chuckled. "No thanks."

"Fine then, go to my Mum and see what she can do."

Twenty minutes later, Harry returned, his dark blue robes turned a dark green, and his hair six inches longer, so that it laid in a braid between his shoulder blades, pulled back with a green ribbon.

"I look like your Dad." He said flatly. "And everyone can see my scar."

Draco rolled his eyes, fixing Harry's bangs. Harry stared at the boy, face getting warm. Draco was definitely in Harry's comfort zone. He did his best not to pull away. Draco was his friend, he told himself, not his stupid Cousin or the Dursleys.

"There. A bit better. I don't see why you don't show it off; use it to your advantage."

Harry chuckled. "And that's why I'm a Ravenclaw, and not a Slytherin."

Draco stuck his tongue out at Harry playfully, and the boys went downstairs. Adults were already standing about, gossiping, house elves weaving in and out of the crowd with trays of drinks and such.

Draco's parents were at the foot of the stairs, talking to a rather portly man in pinstriped robes, and a bowler hat. The man smiled at Draco.

"Well hello Draco! You've grown so quickly since I saw you last."

Draco put a charming smile on his face, stepping down the stairs. "Good to see you again Minister." He motioned to Harry. "This is my friend Harry."

The Minister did a double take. "Harry Potter?"

He glanced at Lucius, then back at Harry, holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Harry, if I may call you Harry…"

Harry smiled, shaking his hand. "It's fine, Minister."

Narcissa spoke up. "We were thinking the boys would play a little something for everyone before dinner."

Fudge grinned. "That would be lovely!"

Harry noticed there were several reporters there, so he skirted around them carefully, but he noticed the Malfoys were careful to not let him get too far away from them.

They all went to the music room, which had gotten twice as large since the afternoon. Harry looked at Draco questioningly, and the boy murmured "Expansion Charms."

Harry nodded, and Draco led the way to the piano, chin tilted up. He smiled at the crowd. "I am going to play a Racmaninoff piece." He said, and sat down. His fingers poised over the keys, and he began to play.

Harry stared at the blonde. He didn't know why Draco was so nervous, because he could play….really, really good. Everyone clapped politely as he finished. Draco smiled, and glanced to his parents, who nodded approvingly at him. His smile widened, and he gave a nod to Harry.

Harry took out his flute, and started to play. He couldn't stand everyone staring at him, so he closed his eyes. He didn't follow any sheet music. In fact, he couldn't even read sheet music. So he just played. He got lost in the music, forgetting about everyone staring at him, about the house elves' bandages, about that stupid Minister…he just played, and focused on that music. And damn, did it feel nice.

He finally felt like he reached a stopping point, so he opened his eyes, lowering his flute. Everyone was gaping at him again, even the house elves.

Harry blushed, and looked at Draco. Draco cleared his throat, and smiled, and began to play.

Harry looked at him, listening intently to when he could begin…and jumped right in. He didn't close his eyes, but still got carried away again, and he knew that Draco was improvising as much as he was now. They had loads of fun, and Harry even forgot for a bit that people were there – until he could see a flash of photography out of the corner of his eye, but he tried to ignore it.

They looked at each other, and Draco gave him a slight nod, and they both ended it together gradually. Clapping filled the room, and Draco stood, taking a bow. Harry followed him, blushing.

I hope you like it. More to come- I'm planning on updating this once a week, every Monday. I've gotten thirteen chapters written already!


	2. Friends!

Thanks for all the reviews! I was very, very happy to see them! I couldn't wait until Monday to post, I was so excited! I hope you like this next chapter.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dinner was interesting. The Minister, of course, sat next to Lucius, along with a couple of other Ministry toadies. Harry sat next to Narcissa and her simpering friends, along with Draco. They couldn't stop swooning about the music, exclaiming they would be heartbreakers when they got older.

Draco seemed a bit proud at this, but Harry only coughed, and looked at his lap blushingly. He thought girls were silly, especially the ones that fawned all over him. Harry did like to play music, though, and enjoyed it a lot. He wouldn't mind doing that again with Draco.

The dreaded dancing began, and the boys were sent off with the other bored children into the game room. Most of them were younger, but Draco clearly knew all of them. After Harry was pushed through a round of introductions, he sort of hung out on the balcony, looking over the grounds.

He heard a sound behind him, and he turned to see a blonde girl standing there. She was dressed in a pale blue dress, her hair down, falling past her waist. She had wide silvery eyes that seemed to stare right into him. She had a necklace made out of butterbeer caps that glinted in the moonlight. She looked very different than anyone else he'd ever seen before, and his thoughts of girls being silly went right out the window. Well, this girl at least.

"Er…hi. Draco didn't introduce you earlier, did he?"

The girl shook her head. "No. I was hiding out here." She stepped up to stand next to him, leaning on the balustrade.

"I'm Harry." He said simply, still staring at her. Merlin, he thought she looked pretty, even if she had an odd necklace.

"Luna. Nice to meet you." Her eyes flicked to his again, and his heart went faster.

"So…why were you hiding out here?" Harry finally asked, desperate to say something that wasn't embarrassing.

Luna smiled, looking up at the sky. "The view."

Harry couldn't help but smile, looking up at it as well. "Yeah…it's rather nice."

"You played that music downstairs."

Harry looked back at her. "Yeah…that's right."

"It was very nice." She said quietly.

Harry couldn't really say anything to that, so he looked away, up at the stars.

"Hey, it's the full moon." He said, realizing that.

"In addition to it being the best time to brew potions, it is also when the Blibbering Humdingers are at their most potent." She said dreamily.

Harry glanced at her, startled. "You read the Quibbler?"

She beamed at him. "Of course. My Daddy is the Editor."

Harry couldn't help but smile. "I read it all the time…that paper is great!"

"I'm glad you think so." The girl said with a gentle smile.

Harry stared at her. "You don't go to Hogwarts…do you? I think I would have noticed you." He blushed, realizing what he'd said. What was with him? He was never like this around girls!

Luna tilted her head slightly. "No, I do not go to Hogwarts. I'm going to be starting next year, though."

Harry smiled. "I'm a Ravenclaw. What are you hoping to be?"

Luna hummed slightly. "Well, I'm pretty sure I'll be a Ravenclaw, like my Mum, but Hufflepuff wouldn't be too bad either. I heard their dorms are close to the kitchens."

Harry nodded. "I think they are. I see a lot of Hufflepuffs around there."

Luna nodded. "I'd like to see where the house elves live. It would be interesting, wouldn't it?"

Harry nodded, thinking of the house elves at Malfoy Manor. "The ones here keep staring at me."

"It's your flute. They like it." Luna said with a smile. "I imagine a lot of people do. Have you tried playing for the elves at Hogwarts?"

"Um…no. I just finished making it yesterday."

Her eyes brightened. "How marvelous! Well, I think you should play for them when you return to school."

The door opened behind them, and Harry moved away from Luna slightly. Draco stood, looking at the girl oddly, then back at Harry.

"Come on, Severus needs to take you back, it's getting late."

Harry nodded, and looked back at Luna. "It was nice meeting you…would you mind if I wrote, sometimes?" He normally wouldn't be so forward with someone he'd just met, but he thought Luna was really interesting. Maybe it was her odd earrings, and the fact that her Dad wrote for the Quibbler, but it was more likely because of her pretty eyes and fair hair.

The girl smiled. "I wouldn't mind."

Harry chuckled, waving goodbye, and left with Draco. Draco rolled his eyes as he saw Harry's goofy looking face.

"Lovegood's a strange girl, even by Wizarding standards."

"I think she's pretty." Harry blurted, still grinning goofily. He colored as he realized what he'd said, and Draco laughed.

"Come on."

Harry and Snape flooed back to the Headmaster's office. Snape brushed his shoulders off, glancing dismissively at Harry.

The Headmaster smiled pleasantly at the two of them. "How was the party?"

Harry beamed. "It was great! I met this girl…she was nice." He ducked his head slightly, a blush on his face.

Snape rolled his eyes. "It was full of the usual Ministry Sycophants. I must be going, I have work to do. Goodnight, Albus."

The man used the floo again to go to his office. Harry looked around the Headmaster's office, eyes falling on a sleeping red and golden bird.

"Is that a phoenix?" He asked breathlessly.

Dumbledore chuckled. "I see all that time with Hagrid is well spent. Yes, that is my Phoenix, Fawkes."

"She's beautiful."

"She would thank you for that, but she's sleeping at the moment." The Headmaster said, amused. "So, you had a good time?"

Harry nodded. "I did, sir."

Dumbledore nodded, looking into his eyes for a moment. Harry could see them twinkling a bit.

"Well…it's late, I should be getting to bed." He finally said.

The next morning, Harry was on the cover of the Daily Prophet, alongside the Malfoy Family. Hagrid had handed it over to him, and he was about to read the article when he heard Ron grumbling.

He looked over at the red head, startled to see the boy glaring at him, stabbing into his eggs.

"You think you're better than the rest of us…consorting with Malfoys." He sneered.

Harry swallowed, glancing to the twins, who were rolling their eyes. Percy, the oldest brother, had his head stuck in the paper, reading the news.

Harry sighed, handing the paper back to Hagrid. "I'm not…consorting with the Malfoys. Draco is my friend."

Harry saw Snape's knife slip slightly as he said this, but the man recovered in a flash- no one else probably noticed it.

Ron spoke again. "I don't know what you could see in him besides his money. He's a spoiled brat, and calls all the muggleborns mudbl-"

Harry scowled, reaching over and cutting him off with a slap on his cheek. "Don't you dare say that word!"

Ron stared at him, shocked, as did all of the other students. Even the Professors were staring. Dumbledore cleared his throat, and Harry stood back down. "Sorry." Harry mumbled. He glanced over to see that Snape was even staring at him, but instead of shock like the other professors, he'd looked like he'd seen a ghost.

Harry looked at his plate, but he wasn't really that hungry anymore. "Excuse me." He said quietly, and stood.

Ron just had to speak again. "Do you do that to him when he says it?"

Harry looked at him. "He knows better than to say it around me." He said coldly, and walked out of the Great Hall.

He was still angry, so he went for a walk outside to cool off. The snow crunched under his boots as he walked aimlessly. Before he knew it, he was on the edge of the forbidden forest. He aimlessly wandered a bit, realizing he had left his heavy cloak inside. He shivered, looking around. Uh oh. Where was he?

He rubbed his arms, trying to get them warm, and he heard hooves. He glanced around nervously. "Hello?"

He heard the hooves again. "Um…hello?" He asked meekly. The Centaurs made him a bit nervous, and Hagrid had told him about all sorts of creatures in the forest that he had been lucky enough not to meet just yet. He just hoped that whatever this was would be friendly.

A unicorn came out of the trees, nearly blending in with the snow. Harry stared at it. It nearly glowed in the sunlight, making the pristine snow look almost muddy in comparison. "Oh wow….hello there." He whispered. The unicorn trotted to him, nudging its head over.

Harry frowned. "What does that mean?"

It tilted its head again, in the same direction. The unicorn flicked it's tail, and started to trot that way. He turned slightly when Harry didn't follow him.

"You want me to follow you?" He whispered.

The unicorn neighed, and Harry followed it. It wasn't too much longer until they reached the edge of the forest. Harry patted the Unicorn on its flank gently. "Thank you. I could have frozen in there."

The unicorn neighed softly, meeting his eyes. Harry swallowed. "Well…I should be getting back inside." He ran a hand gently through its mane, smiling. "Maybe I'll see you again."

The unicorn flicked it's tail, and trotted off. Harry heard Fang baying, and Hagrid walking over, calling his name. Harry beamed.

That evening, Harry was practicing with his yoyo, thoughts dwelling around Luna. He should write her soon. He never really paid much attention to girls before, but for some reason, he really liked Luna a lot. She wasn't like the other girls that followed him around, giggling and stuff. He didn't like any of them, and never thought any of them were that pretty. Not like Luna.

Harry whacked himself in the head again, and he rubbed his head, wincing. Maybe he should stop thinking about Luna when he was practicing with his yoyo.

The next morning, he got two letters, and a package. He opened the one from Hedwig, who was stealing his bacon as he read it. It was from Luna.

_Hello Harry, _

_I'm glad we met the other night. I'm usually bored at those things, but Daddy was working, and he didn't want to leave me alone, so I tagged along. But it wasn't boring, because I met you. You are a very interesting boy, Harry Potter. _

_I have a few questions, because I am practicing to be a reporter. Don't worry, this will be off the record, as they say. I simply just wish to know you a bit better. _

_What is your favorite subject? I like Potions best, although I haven't been to Hogwarts yet, so that may change. _

_What kind of books do you read? I read mostly muggle books, although I do occasionally read potions and magical wildlife books. _

_What is your favorite color? I like all of the colors. None of them can work without the others. _

_What is your prized possession? Mine is the necklace my Mother gave me. _

_And what is your happiest memory? I think mine was the time Daddy and I went on a trip to the Himalayas, and we met some Monks there…they were a friendly lot._

_Well, I hope you write back soon. Your owl is lovely, by the way. She flew in just as I was finishing this. What is her name?_

_Love, Luna_

Harry grinned, petting Hedwig. "Well, that was interesting." He folded the letter and slipped it into his pocket. He opened the other letter, which had a fancy seal on it.

There were two sets of handwriting on it, both looking quite nice, but the lower one he instantly recognized as Draco's. The other one above it must be his Mother's.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am so glad you came to our home for our Holiday party. I do hope you come to visit again, perhaps during the summer holidays? I sent a package for you, a case for that flute of yours. An instrument like that should be well cared for. _

_It was nice meeting you,_

_Narcissa (Draco's Mother)_

_Dear Harry,_

_Thanks for coming to our party! I'm so glad you did. I had fun flying with you, and I hope we can do it again. I've asked Mum and Dad if you can visit this summer, and obviously Mum said yes. I'm still working on Dad, though. Hey, about that Lovegood girl, I promise I haven't told anyone you think she's pretty. No one would believe me anyways!_

_See you when I get back,_

_Draco_

Harry rolled his eyes, putting the letter aside and opening the package. He smiled, running a hand over the thin dragonhide case. It was sort of metallic looking, a silvery blue color. He opened it, eyes widening at the silver silk lining it. Woah, this was gorgeous.

"Nice case, Mr. Potter. Who sent it?" Flitwick chirped, sipping his tea.

Harry glanced up startled. He had forgotten he was still at breakfast. "Oh…it's a case for my flute." He ran a hand over the dragon hide. "It's very nice." He murmured. "It's from Mrs. Malfoy."

Hagrid leant over. "Looks like a Australian Blue. Nice Dragon, there." He said appreciatively. Harry didn't know much about dragons, so he only nodded. He took out his flute from his pocket (since he carried it everywhere with him), and put it in the case. He smiled. It looked like it was made to be put there.

He tied the case closed with the leather tie, running a hand over the slim case again.

After he'd written his thank you letter to Mrs. Malfoy and Draco that afternoon, he wrote back to Luna.

_Dear Luna, _

_Thank you for writing. Hedwig is my Owl's name, and as a matter of fact, she is a part of my best memory! I got her on my eleventh birthday from Hagrid, as a birthday present. It was also the same day I found out I was a wizard. _

_I am glad I met you at the party, and I had fun talking with you. As far as the questions go, I do hope I don't see this in the Quibbler in the future…haha. _

_So, my favorite subject is a tricky one, because I like lots of subjects. I like runes a lot, but you can't take the class until your third year…so does that count?_

_I read mostly my school books, but I do like researching about runes and astronomy too. My favorite color is blue, not that I'm biased because of Ravenclaw or anything...but emerald green is a close second, and black is my next favorite. My prized possession is my father's cloak, although I could say Hedwig, but I feel like she owns me sometimes, and not the other way around. _

_I hope that helps a bit. So…have you traveled a lot with your Father? I bet it's fun. What does your Mother do? Does she go along with you guys on trips? _

_Write me soon!_

_Harry _

After he finished writing, he sent the letters off with Hedwig, and went back to reading the sewing book. He did that until dinner, and after dinner, he practiced drawing runes.

Everyone came back for the spring term, and on the first day, Luna had written back.

_Dear Harry,_

_Thank you for answering my questions, they were most helpful. And no, they will not be published in the Quibbler, since they were off the record. Hedwig is lovely name for your Owl, she is very smart. Daddy has an Owl named Prometheus, and they get on famously. _

_I do travel a lot with Daddy. We've gone all over the place, and it is quite fun. I'm afraid my Mum doesn't come with us anymore, since she died last year. She used to be a Potions Mistress, though, and worked at the Ministry. Daddy says I look like her. _

_So you like runes? I do too. Those rune puzzles are fun to do, I help Daddy make them- but don't expect me to give you any hints! I'm glad you read our paper. I think it has very important articles. Of course, no one really believes us, but that's alright. I believe, and so does Daddy. Do you? _

_Have you played your flute for the house elves yet?_

_Love, Luna_

Harry shook his head, smiling. He folded the letter, and looked over to Anthony. "So how were your holidays?"

Anthony shrugged. "Mostly stuck in hotel rooms. I got to see the Empire State building and stuff, but it was from the car. How was yours? I saw you made the Daily Prophet."

Harry made a face. "Yeah."

Anthony chuckled. "Yeah, those Malfoys seem like a snobby bunch. I didn't know you played the flute, Harry."

Harry shrugged. "Just started. No big deal."

Terry spoke up. "My Grandmother was there, at the party, she said you sounded great! I want to hear you play."

Harry colored. "No…that's okay."

Harry was walking back from Astronomy club when he realized he had gotten turned around. He frowned, looking about. Where could he be? He wandered a bit, looking for anything familiar.

He heard Filch and his cat, and he ran to an empty classroom. He closed the door behind himself, panting from running. The classroom looked empty, with the exception of a tall mirror in the corner. It looked old.

Harry frowned, approaching it. Expecting to see himself in the mirror, he gasped when he saw other people too. He looked over his shoulder, but no one was there. He frowned, and looked back in the mirror.

He studied the smiling man and woman. The woman had long red curly hair, and his green eyes- his face looked a lot like hers. The man, who put his hand on Harry's reflection's shoulder, was smiling at him. He had glasses like Harry used to, and messy black hair- much like Harry's was before Narcissa had grown it out for him.

He stared in awe, realizing who these people were. "Mum…Dad…" He croaked, touching the mirror. He stood there for the longest time, watching as people slowly appeared in the background, people with his knobbly knees and black hair, and his eyes. The rest of his family.

He sat slowly on the floor, tears in his eyes. What was this mirror? Before he knew it, light was shining through the window, and he had to get ready for class. He said a soft goodbye, and a promise to come back later.

Right after classes were finished, he came back and sat right in front of the mirror. He didn't even notice that he skipped dinner, or that he didn't work on anything like he usually did after class. This happened the following two days as well, and on the fourth night, he fell asleep in front of the mirror, and was woken in the middle of the night. Flitwick was shaking his shoulder, looking terribly worried.

"Harry!"

Harry blinked up at him slowly, and sat up. "What time is it…" He yawned.

"It's after midnight. Hagrid, I found him!" Flitwick yelled, and Hagrid came into the classroom, looking relieved. He picked Harry up easily.

"You got us worried, Harry, what have ye been doing?"

Harry motioned to the mirror. "I saw my parents! Can't you see them?"

Hagrid looked in the mirror, and frowned. He looked back at Harry, shaking his head. "Bad news, that. Let's get out of here."

Flitwick sighed. "Come on, let's get you to the hospital wing. Poppy is not going to be happy with you!"

Harry was carried by Hagrid through the corridors, dressed in his nightshirt and sleeping robe, his feet bare. Harry felt kind of light headed and dizzy, and buried his face in the large man's shoulder.

They found McGonagall, who was apparently searching for Harry as well, and Snape, who looked pissed. "You found him, then." Snape growled.

Flitwick nodded. "He was in front of that blasted mirror! I'm going to give Albus a good talking to!" He hissed, and the group made their way to the hospital wing.

Poppy sighed in relief as she saw Harry. "Put him on the bed, Hagrid."

Harry was put on the bed, blinking up at the woman as she looked at him sternly.

"There's a reason I put you on those potions young man! You need proper sleep while you're taking them!" She chastised. "You're dehydrated as well." She huffed, and a glass of water appeared at his bedside table. "Drink that, and I'll be back."

She left, going to her office. Harry drank as he was told.

Hagrid frowned, looking at Harry, his eyes falling to Harry's bared legs. "Harry…what's that?"

Harry lowered his glass, and covered up his legs with his robe. "Nothing."

Poppy returned with several potions. "Albus is on his way." She informed the teachers, handing the vials to Harry. Harry took them without complaint, only a hint of a grimace on his face.

Snape stood at the end of the bed, looking at the vials suspiciously. McGonagall looked worried.

"I can't believe he'd have a thing like that about, that blasted mirror has gotten more than one person killed!" Flitwick said, shaking his head.

"Wait, he had the mirror of Erised out?" McGonagall asked, looking horrified.

Harry spoke up, looking confused. "I don't know what's so bad about it…I just saw my parents!"

All the teachers looked at him, pained. Poppy sighed, refilling the glass with water. "Drink some more, Harry."

Harry did as he was told, still confused to what was happening.

Dumbledore entered the room, a twinkle in his eye. "What seems to be the problem?"

McGonagall put her hands on her hips. "You left out a dangerous magical artifact for any child could bump into! And now Mr. Potter is ill!"

"I'm fine, really!" Harry piped up.

Poppy rolled her eyes, pushing another glass on Harry.

Albus shook his head. "I'm sorry…I did not think that this would happen, I was just putting it there until I prepared the rest of the chamber for it." He looked at Harry. "I am curious, though, what did you see Harry?"

Harry beamed, finishing the glass. He swallowed. "I saw my parents." He breathed happily. "And the rest of my family, my Grandparents, everybody! My Dad has glasses like I used to, and I have my Mum's eyes, and I look a lot like her….I had no idea!"

Hagrid spoke, frowning. "You've seen pictures, haven't you?"

Harry shook his head. "Aunt Petunia cut out my Mum's head in all of her old pictures. And of course she wouldn't have any pictures of my Dad lying about." He rolled his eyes, as if that was obvious. All the teachers were quiet for a long moment.

McGonagall looked at Albus. "I told you Albus, those muggles were a rotten sort." She finally muttered.

Flitwick glared at the Headmaster as well. "See? I told you, I've been telling you…will you help me make arrangements now?"

Everyone looked at him questioningly, and Harry cringed. Flitwick looked sadly at Harry. "Harry, may I have permission…"

Harry nodded, and sighed. "Just get it over with…" He looked to Madam Pomfrey. "Can I look at the books in your office?"

She looked at him sternly, putting another glass in his hand. "After this one, you may."

Harry nodded, and sipped the water. He was feeling quite full already. Flitwick spoke softly.

"I have been…trying to make different living arrangements for Mr. Potter. At the beginning of term, I sent him to Poppy, who treated him for a number of things-" At this, everyone looked at her. "And that gave me more reason to place him elsewhere."

Snape's face paled, and he stared right at Harry, who was trying to not look at any of them.

Flitwick paused, glaring at the Headmaster. "However, Albus keeps refusing to help me find alternative arrangements, which is making things quite hard."

Harry frowned, but said nothing.

Hagrid spoke softly, but with a growl that made Harry a bit scared. "Did those muggles hurt you Harry?"

Harry looked down at his lap, at the empty glass in his hands. He nodded slowly.

Hagrid straightened up, eyes flashing. "I should have throttled those muggles like I had wanted to!"

Flitwick shook his head. "Getting angry doesn't solve anything." He said gently. "Of course, I wouldn't mind hexing them either, but it doesn't really help Harry."

McGonagall spoke. "Albus, if you do not help Filius, I swear-"

Dumbledore spoke. "I have no choice but to place him in that house. For his safety, He must reside with his last blood relations on his Mother's side, there is magic at work-"

"Oh, phooey, if he's so darned safe at that house, what protects him from the muggles?" Hagrid said, now upset at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I must insist that Harry stay with the muggles."

Harry spoke up softly. "You're just the Headmaster…what say do you have over where I live?"

Everyone looked at Harry in shock, and turned expectantly to the Headmaster.

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm afraid with your parents dead, and a few other circumstances, I am your legal Magical Guardian. That means I do have a say over where you reside."

Everyone was silent at this. Apparently no one had known this little fact.

Harry frowned. "So…if you're my Guardian, aren't you supposed to take care of me? And make sure I'm okay?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Well…yes. I did just that. I did check up on you a few times when you were growing up, and a friend of mine also checked in on you as well."

Harry frowned, and he glanced at the Professors. They all seemed pretty upset for some reason. It was obvious that Dumbledore wasn't doing a very good job as a Guardian, but it didn't seem like anyone had the guts to actually say it. So he did.

"If that's what you call taking care of me, I don't want you as my Guardian anymore." Harry said simply, crossing his arms.

Dumbledore actually looked surprised, for once, and the twinkle had left his eye. Harry didn't look away, and set his jaw determinedly.

Hagrid moved to Harry's side. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder, looking at Dumbledore challengingly. McGonagall sniffed, and went to Harry's other side, crossing her arms.

Dumbledore looked at Flitwick, and the man didn't glance his way as he also stood by Harry's side. The four of them looked challengingly at the Headmaster.

Dumbledore looked at Madam Pomfrey, who turned away from him, busying herself with a few vials and instruments on Harry's table. He glanced at Snape, whose mouth was set in a straight line. He didn't look happy, but his Slytherin instincts wouldn't allow him to go against Dumbledore- not if he wanted to keep his position.

Dumbledore frowned, and left the room.

Everyone seemed to breathe in relief as Dumbledore left. McGonagall looked at Harry, squeezing his shoulder. She gave him a small smile, and looked at Flitwick. "I will help you to make some arrangements, Filius. I'm sure we can come up with something."

Hagrid spoke up. "I'd even be happy to have Harry help me out during the summer, if it came to that!" He said brightly.

Harry laughed, standing up on the bed so he could hug the man around the neck. "Thanks!"

Madam Pomfrey glanced to Snape, who was staring at the boy. The man glanced her way and then left the room silently. She sighed, and went to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, if you need my assistance, just ask."

Harry nodded, smiling. "Thank you." He looked at the door. "I was so nervous! I can't believe I did that!"

Flitwick chuckled. "Someone needed to. I sort of wish I'd done it earlier."

The following days, the Professors gave Harry points for the most menial tasks, or smiled at him just a bit more. There was a noticeable strain amongst the staff, but no one commented on it.

Harry was first again in his class, at the end of January, and it seemed like his classmates were getting a bit resentful, especially when he kept refusing to lend out his papers for them to copy off of.

One day, at the beginning of February, he couldn't find his Potions essay, the one he had finished three days beforehand. He searched through his bag for it, and looked at Snape helplessly.

"I can't find it sir! I'm sure I had it!"

Snape sighed. "Then you will get a 0 for your grade-"

Harry cut him off. "No, I did it, really!" He heard a couple of Ravenclaws snicker.

Harry glanced their way, and they stopped immediately.

Draco spoke up. "He can turn it in, can't he? Just for a lower grade instead?"

Snape studied Harry for a moment. "Very well then. You will turn it in tonight, after dinner. If you do not turn it in, I will give you a 0 for the assignment, and take 20 points for not completing your assignment."

Harry nodded. If he couldn't find it, he would just rewrite it. He remembered enough of it to do so. "Thank you sir."

Snape gave him a dismissive look, and walked away, collecting everyone else's essays. Draco leant over. "You're lucky."

Harry nodded. "Thanks, for that. I thought I was gonna be a goner."

Draco chuckled. "I know…and for me to lose my competition? No thanks!"

Harry made a face at him playfully, and the boys got their things out, ready to take their notes.

That afternoon, Harry looked all over for his essay, and was just about to give up and rewrite it when he found it, thrown under Anthony's bed.

He glared angrily at it, seeing that purple ink was spilled on top of it. He shook his head, and went to his desk, copying what he could down, adding the bits that he knew were spilt on.

He ran to the dungeons right after dinner, and knocked on Snape's door, out of breath.

"Enter."

Harry went in, his essay in his hand. "Here, sir."

Snape took the essay with a frown, and glanced it over. His frown deepened. "We do not tolerate cheating at Hogwarts, Mr. Potter-"

Harry gaped. "I didn't cheat! I swear!"

Snape raised a brow, and plucked an essay from a stack, and read a passage from it. Word for word, it was just like Harry's.

Harry gaped. "It wasn't me! I couldn't find my essay at first, and then I found it because it was under Anthony's bed in the dorm- and it was covered in ink, so I recopied it!"

"Do you have the first copy?"

Harry nodded, digging through his bag. He pulled it out, and showed it to the Professor. The Professor studied all three papers closely.

"I see."

He went to his ledger book, looking it over. "Interestingly, you have pretty consistent grades throughout the year. At the beginning, it was E's, but obviously with some help from Draco Malfoy, you raised your grades to O's…and have been pretty consistent with that."

He paused, looking at another row. "Hmm. I will consider your theory. If I do find out you are cheating, you will get a week of detentions with me. Is that clear?"

Harry nodded. "Yes sir."

"Very well then, now get out of my sight."

Harry ran off, hoping that Snape wasn't going to be an ass about it. He knew he didn't cheat. He went back to the dorm, intent on finding Anthony. He found the boy in the common room, playing Gobstones with Terry.

"Why did you steal my essay!" He yelled.

Everyone went quiet and stared. Anthony gaped at him, and flushed, looking about nervously. "I didn't steal your paper. What are you talking about?"

Harry glared at him. "You did so! I found it under your bed, and when I went to turn it in, Snape accused me of cheating off of you!"

A prefect approached them. "What's the problem, guys?"

Anthony glared at Harry. "Harry's accusing me of copying off his essay!"

Harry pointed to Anthony, angry. "He stole my essay and cheated off of it!"

The prefect crossed his arms. Some of the older Ravenclaws stood around them now, and the first years that were there were staring.

Anthony stood from his chair, angry. "Why would I cheat? I finished my essay ages ago!"

Padma spoke up. "But I heard you asking Su if you could borrow her paper just yesterday…"

Anthony looked as though he was about to deny it, and Terry spoke up for his friend. "Maybe he was just checking to see if he needed to change anything on his paper, I do that all the time, to compare!"

Several Ravenclaws nodded at his. Anthony smirked. "Yeah, that's what I was doing."

The prefect looked thoughtful. "A challenge, then. Anthony, Harry, do you challenge each other to a Ravenclaw Challenge?"

Both boys exchanged a look, and nodded.

"Very well then. At the end of the month, you will duel each other during the Exhibition." The prefect said stiffly. The rest of the students whispered and gasped, but they eventually separated.

Harry went up the stairs to his dorm, lost in thought. He glanced at his things. Maybe there was a way he could protect them from getting stolen again.

_Dear Harry, _

_I'm terribly sorry that that boy accused you of cheating. I'm not sure if I know any useful spells for protecting things from getting stolen, but I do know a few spells you could use during a duel. _

_Rictemsepera- the tickling jinx. It's a lot of fun, but if you put enough power into it, it can hurt and become quite embarrassing for the victim. I don't know how bad you want this guy to be defeated. _

_Lumos maxima- You can shine it in his eyes, and while he's unable to see, you could cast something else, or maybe even tackle him._

_Locomotor- You can use this to move an object, and if strong enough, someone. _

_These are all pretty basic spells, that I am sure you know already. You can also use your runes, or anything else you're pretty strong in. In any case, the point in the duel is to disarm someone, by any means necessary. _

_Good luck!_

_Luna_

Harry grinned. Luna had some pretty good ideas for the duel, and just in time, too. Draco had given him a whole bunch of hexes and things he could use, but they seemed a bit mean, so he much preferred Luna's advice.

Harry put the letter away, and finished eating his breakfast. Most of his yearmates were siding with Anthony on this one, even after Snape had decided Anthony had been the one cheating. The boy had been given a week of detentions, but somehow he'd used to it to get their classmates' pity.

Harry also thought the others were siding with him because Harry still refused to let anyone borrow his papers, and had put a few jinxes on his trunk and bag to keep from anyone touching his things.

Harry went to the dungeons that evening with the other Ravenclaws, feeling terribly nervous. Draco clapped him on the shoulder, making him jump. "Don't be so nervous, Harry, you'll do brilliant. Just remember about those curses I told you about."

Harry nodded distractedly. He could see Anthony and Terry whispering to each other on the other side of the platform.

The two boys got up on the platform, with Flitwick in the center. Flitwick raised his wand, shooting gold sparks up, the signal to go. The man hopped out of the way, as the two boys walked towards each other, and bowed.

"You're going down." Anthony whispered.

Harry didn't say anything back.

Suddenly, Anthony yelled "Petrificus Totalis!"

Harry dodged out of the way, returning with the tickling jinx. The boy giggled for a bit, squirming, and Harry was about to cast the disarming spell when the boy flicked his wand, trying to cast the levitation spell.

Harry's eyes widened, and he literally rolled out of the way, and immediately returned with a locomotor, sending the boy flying, face down.

Harry flicked his wand, trying to cast the disarming spell again, but the boy was lying on top of his own wand. Anthony snarled, sitting up, and cast a color charm, a green light coming right at Harry.

Harry didn't hear the incantation, though, and he screamed, and dropped to the ground immediately. He heard a lot of people yelling at this, and while Anthony was gloating, Harry tackled him and grabbed his wand from his hand.

"That was not fair, you dirty bastard!" He yelled, slapping the boy in the face. By now, everyone had heard of Harry slapping Ron during the holidays, and now his slaps were infamous, even if it was a bit girly. They hurt like hell.

No one said anything as he stood, pissed. Anthony stood, holding his cheek.

Flitwick spoke up reluctantly. "Harry Potter wins."

Harry sat back down next to Draco and the other Slytherins, who looked a bit shaken. He wrapped his arms around his knees, staring down at them. All he could think about was the dreams he had when he was small.

"I couldn't believe he did that." Draco whispered, leaning over to him closely.

Harry shivered. "Me either…I still get nightmares about it sometimes…"

Draco stared at him in shock. "You do?"

Harry nodded. They watched a duel between two fifth years, and then it was time for Flitwick and Snape to hand out the pins. Harry had forgotten to look at the listing, since he'd been so worried about the duel, and wondered if he'd made first again. Draco was called up again for the Slytherins, looking rather arrogant- his shock at Harry's confession had long been covered up.

He sat smugly next to Harry, putting the pin on his robes. Flitwick beamed at Harry. "Harry Potter!"

Harry smiled, and stood, walking over to accept his pin. He noticed that hardly any of his year mates clapped, with the exception of Draco and his friends. He frowned, accepting his pin from Flitwick, and sat back down.

That evening, none of the other first year Ravenclaws talked to him. Harry went to the board to look at his name.

_Harry Potter: 2__nd__ in year, 1__st__ in Ravenclaw First Year group_

_O: Astronomy, Charms, History of Magic, DADA, Potions_

_E: Herbology_

He noticed that over his name was written "teacher's pet"

He shook his head, glancing to his classmates, and went up to his room.

His spring term was a lonely one, without his classmates to talk to. He only saw Draco a few times a week, and it was usually during class. He had his visits with Hagrid, but the man had to work sometimes. He had his weekly letters to Luna, which was always nice.

Astronomy and Runes club was always fun, but he never really talked to anyone to begin with, since everyone there was so much older than him. Draco sometimes went out of his way to meet up with Harry sometimes, but people often gawked at the two boys whenever they were seen together. Apparently Potters and Malfoys did not mix.

That term, he got a lot of reading done. He'd read alot about the Potter family- what little information was contained in the library about them. Most of the information Harry found was that some of them worked in the Ministry, and many had a penchant for Quidditch- but there wasn't anything that particularly stood out about them. Then again, according to Draco, Hogwarts' library had cut back on their geneology books over the years to make room for other texts. Over the Easter holidays, Hagrid showed him how to whittle, which was fun. He practiced a lot with his yoyo, and drawing his runes, too. He tried figuring out the 'pen project' a bit more, but he didn't really get very far with it.

Before he knew it, it was exam time, and he kept his notes on him all the time, scared that someone would steal his notes. He even slept with them under his pillow. He knew it was a bit dramatic, but he wanted to do well on his exams. Harry spent a lot of time in the library, where he noticed Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley looking over books a lot. It looked as though Hermoine was forcing Ron to study, and there was much arguing going on. Ron was kicked out of the library quite often because of this- Hermoine apparently was favored by Madam Pince, so she wasn't kicked out.

That last month, Harry was challenged by a third year, named Rodger Davies, in an exhibition duel. Harry suspected that the others put him up to it, since it was an unspoken rule that people would only duel others in their year, as it would be a bit unfair. He was terrified. He had heard that Rodger Davies wasn't the smartest of the lot, but he was on the Quidditch team- so he'd probably be pretty fast. Of course, even if he wasn't that smart, he probably knew more spells than Harry, since Harry was only a first year. Harry did his best to study new spells that he thought would help him.

Harry thought he didn't do too bad on exams, and didn't worry himself over them like some of the others did. However, he did worry about the duel.

Davies smirked at him, wand drawn. "Nervous, firstie?"

Harry stared him down, not deigning to reply. He just raised his wand as a non verbal answer. Davies chuckled. "So that's how we're going to play, are we?"

The boys circled each other, and Harry dodged a quick sleeping hex. Harry returned with a leg locker and a tickling hex, and then dodging again as a curse he didn't recognize was cast at him.

Harry cast the water spell, splashing it right in the boy's face, and darted forward, grabbing the wand from Davies' hand while the boy was distracted.

The Slytherins cheered, and some of the older Ravenclaws clapped politely. Others were not so polite, and booed Harry. He handed Davies his wand back as Flitwick declared Harry the winner. Davies glared at him, but snatched the wand from Harry's hand, and turned away.

Draco was beaming when Harry returned to his seat. "That's the way to beat a guy! Too bad it wasn't a longer fight!"

Harry rolled his eyes. Draco really liked watching duels, like many other pureblood wizards. Harry could honestly care less about them- he'd much rather read.

Flitwick and Snape started handing out the pins. Draco leant over. "I heard from Marcus Flint they give a special pin to those who stay First the entire year! Isn't that great?"

Harry sighed. "Yeah." He wouldn't be getting that pin this year.

Draco put on a charming smile as his name was called, and all the Slytherins clapped politely for him. Harry glimpsed Daphne rolling her eyes, leaning over to whisper to Pansy. Both girls snickered. Crabbe and Goyle were stoney-faced in the back of the group, looking as though they weren't too pleased with their housemate's accomplishment. From what Harry heard, Draco liked to rub his pin in everyone's faces every chance he got. The only reason he didn't do it to Harry was because Harry did just as well as he did- and wouldn't put up with that sort of thing anyways. Draco did not fancy another slap from Harry.

Harry smiled weakly at Draco, who showed him the slightly larger, gleaming pin, next to the others.

Flitwick spoke. "Padma Patil!"

Padma gasped in shock, and looked at Harry, surprised. Harry shrugged sheepishly, and she stumbled towards the platform, accepting her pin with heartfelt thanks.

Draco looked suspiciously at Harry. "What was that?"

Harry smiled. "Just thought someone else might want a pin for a change. I don't need a pin to tell me I'm smart."

Draco frowned, glancing at Padma, who was showing off her pin to her friends.

Harry leant over. "Anyways, they didn't count the end of term grades. I'll come out first anyways, I'm sure."

Draco smirked, shaking his head. Harry was pretty sneaky where it counted.

Harry was in Flitwick's office, two days before the end of term. Flitwick was pouring tea for the two of them. "So, Minerva and I, along with Hagrid, have been trying to come up with arrangements for this summer."

Harry smiled hopefully. "Really?"

Flitwick nodded. "Now, Minerva will be here at the school, and so will Hagrid. I will be traveling this summer, going to a number of conventions on the continent. I thought perhaps you would like to join me."

Harry gasped. "Really?"

Flitwick nodded. "Now, Hagrid is willing to have you stay with him later on in the summer, after the Centaur mating season is over." He paused. "Mrs. Malfoy wrote me and asked if you could come to visit the week of your birthday."

Harry looked thoughtful. "Well…if it's okay, I'd like to travel with you…and then after the week with the Malfoys, I could stay with Hagrid?"

Flitwick nodded thoughtfully. "Very well. I will let the others know." He smiled. "Have you ever been out of the country?"

Harry shook his head.

Flitwick smiled. "France is wonderful, and most of Germany is pretty good, although we will be avoiding a few parts, since you'll be with me." He said, almost to himself. "I think you'll learn a lot about charms this summer." He added roguishly.

Harry grinned. "Not like I need it." He said playfully. "After all, I got a 110% on my final…"

Flitwick looked at him with a smile, shaking his head. "You can always learn more." He went through his desk drawers, and handed Harry a pin, one that was slightly larger than the others. "You deserve it. I looked up your scores on your other exams. You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

Harry blushed, looking at the pin in his hands. "I might have."

Flitwick sighed. "You're a sweet boy, Harry."

Harry was talking with Draco about their plans for the summer. Draco was talking about what they were going to do while Harry was visiting, when they saw Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger run past.

The two boys exchanged a startled look, and automatically followed. They found the two Gryffindors pleading with McGonagall.

"But he's going to steal the stone tonight! I just know it!" Ron yelled.

McGonagall looked at them sternly. "Severus is not going to steal the Philosopher's Stone, what a ridiculous idea!"

Hermione spoke up. "But why were he and Quirrel on the third floor? There had to be a reason-"

McGonagall shook her head. "No, the stone is perfectly safe. You two will go to your common room right now, and I will be checking up on you to make sure you don't go where you shouldn't be going."She picked up the books she had dropped, and the two Gryffindors left, grumbling all the way. She went into her office, leaving Harry and Draco alone in the corridor.

Harry frowned. Draco shook his head. "Stupid Gryffindors."

Harry looked thoughtful. "Maybe we should check it out. I mean, Granger doesn't seem like the type to say something like that if there wasn't a smidgen of truth to it."

Draco shrugged. "Well, if we go, we can at least prove them wrong."

"So…third floor?"

The two boys went to the third floor, where they weren't supposed to go. Harry saw a door close at the far end of the corridor. "Hey, that's probably it. Come on, let's go."

They walked up the hallway slowly. "Hey, are you sure this is a good idea?" Draco whispered.

"Hey…I hear something." Harry whispered back. They heard music. They exchanged a look, and went inside. A cerebrus was asleep, a harp was playing some soft music. Draco gasped, and Harry clapped a hand to his mouth. "Shh…come on."

They climbed in the trap door, yelling as they freefalled. "Hey…what's this stuff?" Draco asked.

Harry frowned, lighting his wand. He gasped. "Devil's snare!"

Draco stilled. "Don't squirm, or it will tighten its grip." Harry did as he was told, and they slid out of the trap.

They went in through a door, grimacing at a bloody looking troll. They edged their way around it, and entered the next room.

"It looks like birds." Draco murmured, staring up in the chamber.

Harry went to the door. "It's locked." He looked up. "It looks like they're keys…I think we're supposed to find it." He gave one of the old school brooms to Draco, and they both flew in search of a key that would go for the door.

Harry found it first, and the two boys flew to the door, in hot pursuit of the keys. They unlocked the door, and were stopped by a huge chess board.

"Let's just fly over." Draco said, looking at the large pieces warily. "It looks like a wizards' chess set. I don't fancy being bludgeoned by a big chess piece."

Harry nodded, and the two boys used the school brooms to fly over the chess board. They entered the next chamber, and were instantly surrounded by flames on either side. Both boys instantly clutched each other in fear of getting burned.

"What the hell?" Harry yelped, looking around them fearfully. He was holding onto Draco's arm painfully tight.

Draco stared at the bottles in front of them. "I think we're supposed to drink one of these. Look at the riddle."

They both read it.

Harry grabbed the one that was half full. "It looks like this was is it."

Draco nodded, grabbing the other. "And this will send us back. Is there a way we can divide it?"

Harry nodded. "Maybe just a couple drops." He stuck his finger in the tiny vial, dipping it in the potion, and he sucked it. He handed it over to Draco, who did the same. Draco pocketed the other potion.

Harry grabbed him by the arm, and they ventured through the fire to the next chamber.

The boys stared at the back of Professor Quirrel, who was looking thoughtfully at the mirror of Erised.

Harry flinched upon seeing it, and motioned to Draco to not look into it either. Draco nodded. Quirrel tilted his head, and turned to look at them.

"Well…hello." He said, sounding a bit surprised. He looked speculatively at Draco. "What are you two doing here?"

Draco spoke up. "We overheard some Gryffindors blathering about a Philosopher's stone. Are you trying to get it?"

Quirrel glanced to Harry, who was looking at him warily.

"Well, yes, actually. You see, I thought it might be useful to get all that gold…perhaps if you could help me, we can split it." Draco went forward with a smile, but Harry stopped him, shaking his head.

"That's Flamel's stone, not yours. You shouldn't steal."

Quirrel laughed, a high cold laugh that sent shivers down Harry's spine. Harry slowly drew his wand out, hiding it behind his back.

"Sounding like a brave Gryffindor, my little Raven…wouldn't you like the gold? Or perhaps a chance to see your parents again?"

Harry flinched, and Draco frowned, and asked "Couldn't you just ask Flamel if you could borrow it?"

Quirrel laughed again.

Harry flinched again. "I'm going to get Dumbledore." He turned to go, but he heard an eerie voice say "Get the boy!"

With a spell, he flew across the room, and Quirrel held him by the back of his robes.

Draco looked frightened, and had drawn his wand, hand shaking. "Let him go!"

Quirrel laughed again, ignoring him. "Master, what should I do?" He asked himself.

The voice spoke again. "Use the boy!"

Quirrel shoved Harry towards the mirror. "Tell me boy, what do you see?"

Harry wouldn't look. Quirrel shoved him again. "What do you see?"

Harry looked, and saw his parents. His Mother smiled at him, and his Father nodded slowly. His Mother held up a ruby red stone, and stuck it in his pocket. His eyes widened as he felt the weight drop in his tried to hide his gasp, but Quirrel caught it, his hand tightening on Harry's shoulder. "Did you find a way to get the ston- OW!"

They both turned to see Draco with his wand trained on Quirrel. "I can curse you again, if you like." Draco said, his voice trembling. Only years of training from his Father kept his wand from shaking- he was terribly scared, but he was doing his best not to show it.

"You little brat!"

He lunged for the blonde, but Harry grabbed Quirrel's hands, making the man screech.

"Master, Master, help me!" He tore at his turban, pulling it off, hands burning and hissing..

Both boys were horrified to see a snake like face with red eyes on the back of Quirrel's head. Harry ran to Draco's side, grabbing him by the arm.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Harry yelled.

"Master, my hands, my hands!" Quirrel shrieked, looking as though he was being burnt. The smell of burning flesh filled the chamber.

"Get them!" The snake like face hissed.

Quirrell grabbed Harry again, sobbing in pain, and screeched as his hands burned. Harry leapt forward, along with Draco, slamming him into the mirror, making the glass shatter, burning Quirrel's face.

The last thing Harry saw before he fell unconscious was a shade rise out of Quirrel, and Draco falling at his side, calling his name, looking terribly frightened and worried.

He woke in the hospital wing. He bolted up, gasping.

"All right Harry?"

Harry looked over to see Draco at the next bed over, with a pile of sweets on his bed. Harry caught his breath, heart calming. "Er…yeah. Are you okay?"

Draco nodded, motioning to the pile. "You got some too."

Harry looked at the table next to his bed, seeing tons of sweets, and a toilet seat that had Harry's name on it, oddly. He suspected it might be from the Twins.

"Mum and Dad are supposed to be here any minute. Worried, they are." Draco said, in between munching his sweets.

Then, the doors opened, revealing Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, along with Flitwick and Snape. The parents went right to Draco's bed, and Mrs. Malfoy smothered her son in kisses, making him squirm.

"Mum!"

"We were so worried! When Severus told us what happened…" She whispered, tears in her eyes.

Mr. Malfoy looked at Harry with a slight frown. His frown faded, and he shook Harry's hand. "Thank you for helping my son."

Harry blushed, nodding slightly. "It's alright. He's my friend."

Draco beamed at this.

Flitwick spoke up. "Today's classes have been cancelled, and the two of you will be given special awards from the school."

Draco brightened at this. Harry looked thoughtful. "Who was that…thing on the back of Quirrel's Head?"

Snape and Flitwick exchanged a look. "We have reason to believe that Quirrel was possessed."

Draco spoke up. "Whatever it was, he was really scary! He had red eyes, and his face looked like a snake-"

Draco's parents gasped, looking terrified.

"I thought the Dark Lord was dead." Lucius murmured.

Narcissa pulled Draco into her arms again, trembling. Draco's eyes were wide. "That was You-Know-Who?" He whispered, wondering how he could have ever survived in a duel against him- but somehow, he had!

Snape nodded, looking grave. "I'm afraid so, Draco."

Narcissa sniffled suspiciously. "And he attacked our son!" Lucius frowned, sitting down, looking perplexed.

Harry bit his lip, glancing around. "The stone…"

"Has been destroyed." A voice said. Everyone looked over to see Dumbledore entering the room.

Mr. Malfoy leapt to his feet, looking furious. "How could you let this happen! My son nearly died because you had the audacity to hide such an object within the school!"

Dumbledore spoke. "I am afraid I did not know that this would happen. I assumed the protections would be enough to protect the stone. As it is, Flamel and his wife will pass on. They have just enough time to get their affairs in order."

Flitwick looked devastated at this, and Snape was frowning.

Harry spoke up meekly. "So…is Quirrel dead?"

Dumbledore nodded. "I am afraid so."

Harry paled. "We killed him." He whispered, horrified.

Draco looked horrified as well.

Flitwick shook his head. "Quirrel did not die of your actions, children, he was possessed-"

"And when someone is possessed, it is very likely they will not survive." Lucius ended, shaking his head. "I just don't understand how this could have happened." He glared at the Headmaster. "I will be talking to the Board about this, Dumbledore."

He looked at his wife and son. "Come Narcissa, Draco, let's go."

Draco spoke up. "There's only one day of term left…can I stay please?"

The man nodded reluctantly. Narcissa kissed the top of her son's head. She went to Harry's bed, and hugged him. "Thank you Harry." She whispered, and kissed the top of his head as well. Harry blushed at this, and the two Malfoys departed. This was the very first time that someone had hugged and kissed Harry in any way, and he sort of wished it had been under better circumstances.

Harry was very popular again with his classmates, especially after he got 50 points during the Leaving Feast, causing a tie between the Ravenclaws and the Slytherins. He was also given a trophy, along with Draco, which would stand side by side in the trophy room.

Ron looked very mad about the whole ordeal, and had tried to hex Harry on the train, but Draco had blocked it with a laugh, and sent the red head on his way.

The students arrived at the Station, and Harry spotted Draco's parents right away. The blonde boy was hugged tightly by his Mother. Harry recognized Flitwick at their side, since he wore the same glamour he used during the Christmas holidays.

The boys said their goodbyes, and promised to write each other until they saw each other the week of Harry's birthday.

Harry looked to Flitwick. The short man flicked his wand, shrinking Harry's things, and Harry carried Hedwig in her cage. "We'll be taking the floo to the international flooing station, and then we'll floo to our hotel in Geneva."

Harry nodded, and followed Flitwick through the floo. They arrived in a large hall, filled with fireplaces and strange looking people.

"This is the international flooing station? Where are we?"

Flitwick chuckled, leading Harry down a few rows. "In a expanded space somewhere in Rome." At Harry's questioning look, Flitwick explained. "The muggles are not even aware this space exists. The only way we can get here is by floo. Here we are!"

"In we go!" Flitwick said brightly, and they went through the floo.

Harry stumbled out, coughing, and he was straightened up by the concierge. "Welcome to Switzerland, Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled bashfully at the wizard. "Um…thank you."

The wizard took Hedwig from him, looking to Flitwick. "If you will follow me, Charms Master Flitwick, and Mr. Potter, I will escort you to your rooms."

The two of them followed the man through a lavish looking hotel. It was full of wizards, as far as Harry could see. Flitwick spoke up. "There is also a muggle hotel of the same name, on the other side of the lake."

Harry nodded, glancing around, and they were led to a room on the top floor. "Here you are, Master Flitwick." The man said with a charming smile.

Harry looked around the room, and the man led Harry just next door. "And these are your rooms, Mr. Potter. We have taken the upmost care for your security." And then he left. Harry looked questioningly at the Professor.

"I asked them to make sure everything was safe." He said, casting a few spells about the room. "It looks fine. Now, we have to go to a dinner tonight, so I do hope you'll dress in your best dress robes. Tomorrow, we'll take in the sights, how does that sound?"

Harry grinned. "Brilliant, sir."

The dinner was dead boring, but the following day was spent a cool museum, so it more than made up for it. They spent a week in Switzerland, before flooing to Holland, then to Iceland, then to Greenland, just before Harry's birthday.

Harry was fooling around with his yoyo in the hotel lobby when he saw a familiar face. "Luna! What are you doing here?"

The girl smiled brightly at him, her eyes glancing at the yoyo in his hand. "Well, Daddy and I were on a trip…I thought you said you were in Iceland?"

Harry laughed. "That was last week. We just arrived yesterday."

Luna smiled. "I was just about to go for a walk. Would you like to join me?"

Harry nodded, slipping his yoyo into his pocket. They headed out of the lobby, and walked idly to the pond. It was quiet and serene, no one was about in the late afternoon.

"So, how is the search for the Loch Ness Monster?" Harry asked with a smile.

Luna sighed. "Just terrible. I keep telling Daddy they're only in Scotland and Japan, but he says he has a lead here." She shrugged. "So, what was that thing you were playing with earlier?"

Harry pulled out his yoyo. "It's a yoyo. A muggle toy." He put the string through his finger, and flicked his wrist a few times, sending it up and down. "I got it for Yule. Want to try?"

Luna nodded, and Harry helped her put the string through her finger, and showed her how it worked. She tried a few times, watching it go up and down.

"Interesting…and this is a muggle toy?"

Harry nodded, watching her fool around with it. "Yep. Hey…you're pretty good."

The girl smiled brightly at him. "Thanks!"

Then she whacked herself in the head. "Ow!"

She stumbled slightly, and Harry helped her sit on a rock. "Sorry about that…sometimes that happens."

The girl rubbed her head. "It's okay." Harry sat next to her. "Hey, you know that flute I played at the Christmas party?"

Luna nodded.

"I have it. Want to see it?"

Luna nodded again, tilting her head as Harry took out the case. She ahhed appreciatively as he took out the flute.

"Play something, please?"

Harry glanced at her, and raised the flute. He started to play, and closed his eyes, blushing. He played for a bit, getting lost for a while. He then heard her start to sing.

_"I went to the animal fair,_

_The birds and beasts were there,_

_The big baboon by the light of the moon_

_Was combing his auburn hair"_

_Harry opened his eyes, looking at her startled, but continued to play._

_"You should have seen the monk,_

_He sat on the elephant's trunk,_

_The elephant sneezed and fell on his knees,_

_And what become the monk?"_

He watched her hop and twirl about as she sang. He lowered his flute. Even if the lyrics had been a bit odd, she sounded rather good.

"That was good."

Luna smiled. "Thanks! My mum taught me that one when I was little."

Harry grinned. "Want to try another?"

Harry spent the afternoon with Luna, and Harry met her Father that evening. He was just as odd as Luna, but they were both happy to have dinner with him and Flitwick. At least the dinner conversation was interesting. Flitwick and Mr. Lovegood were old friends, it seemed, and had much to talk about.

The next day, the kids went outside, and Harry was playing his flute, Luna skipping and dancing in front of him. Harry couldn't help but laugh, and had to stop playing.

She pouted. "Why did you stop?"

Harry chuckled. "Sorry."

She looked at the flute. "Can I try?"

Harry shrugged, handing it over. She started to play, and danced about. Harry admired that she was able to do both at once. She made it look very easy. He listened to her play, thinking about the music. He started to hum along when he head a pattern.

He looked her way as she started a certain sequence of steps again. She motioned to his feet, and he followed along, feeling rather silly. But if Luna could do it while playing on the flute, he could too.

They had fun for a bit, and stopped after a while. "That was fun!" Luna chirped.

Harry smiled. "Yeah…that was."

Luna looked at the flute. "I can feel the runes charging under my fingers. I know it's just amplifying runes, but they feel really strong."

Harry shrugged. "I wish I had another one so I could join along with you."

Luna handed it back to him. "You could always make something else, you know, so you could play something and sing at the same time."

Harry blinked. "Hey…you're right! Like a guitar or something."

Luna shrugged. "Guess so. Hey, I found some gnomes in the gardens, want to see?"

Before Harry knew it, it was time to say goodbye. He hugged Luna goodbye, and promised to write, telling her he'd see her September first. She hugged him back, the two kids ignoring Mr. Lovegood and Flitwick chuckling at Harry's blush.

Harry grinned as he saw Draco racing toward him. "Hey Harry!" The blonde said with a grin. "I thought you'd never get here!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Hi Draco. You knew I was coming this week."

Narcissa came into the room with a smile, at a much more sedate pace than her son. "Hello Harry. Nice to see you again."

Harry smiled. "Hi Mrs. Malfoy. Thanks for inviting me."

"Quite alright dear. Draco, why don't you show Harry to the guest room?"

Harry was surprised to find a fancy room all to his self, just down the hall from Draco. The two boys talked about their holidays for a bit, and then went down for lunch.

"So you saw that Lovegood girl again?" Draco asked, making a face as he grabbed some bread.

Harry gave him a halfhearted glare. "Yes. She's a nice girl Draco, don't be mean." He passed the bread onto the boy's mother.

Draco huffed, seeing his Mother's warning look. "Fine. So, what did you guys do?"

Harry shrugged, putting some green beans onto his plate. "I played my flute for her. She sang when I did. She tried it out too."

Narcissa gave him a Look. "She could play it?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, she didn't have any trouble with it."

Narcissa looked thoughtful, spooning some peas onto her plate. "And she sang? Was she any good?"

Harry blushed, nodding. Draco saw this, and made kissy faces at him. When his Mother looked at him, his face cleared instantly.

"Draco tells me you both were tops in your year the entire term. Congratulations."

Harry smiled. "Thanks."

Draco shook his head. "Those year-mates of yours didn't help much, though. Did you know that they had a third year challenge him, Mum?"

Narcissa glanced at Harry for confirmation.

Harry nodded. "But I beat him, though. Rodger Davies isn't the most academic guy in the world."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever Harry." He grinned. "Do you think I could try out that flute of yours?"

"I don't see why not."

After lunch, they went to the music room. Harry lent Draco his flute, while Harry looked through the sheet music they had.

Draco struggled a bit at first, but began to play. His Mother watched for a while from the corner, then went to Harry. "Need help?"

Harry motioned to the sheet music. "I'm not sure how to do this."

She smiled, grabbing a book. "Let's go the piano, and I'll show you the basics."

Most of his week at Malfoy Manor was spent in the music room with Draco and his Mother, his evenings were filled with interrogations from Mr. Malfoy about his grades, his friends, and what he liked to do. Mr. Malfoy thought music was a nice hobby to have, but the boys should be focusing more on their school work, and perhaps quidditch. Music was for women and children to learn, he said, not for growing young men.

Harry had a quiet birthday. He had practically begged Narcissa not to throw a huge party for him, so she didn't. He flew with Draco on the pitch, and opened his gifts that morning at the table.

He was happy to get a rune book from Professor Vector, specializing in imaging, and he got a book from Marietta on Light magical creatures. He got another potions book from Draco, and some sheet music from Narcissa. Mr. Malfoy had gotten him a book on hexes and curses that were borderline legal.

Of course, Narcissa glared at him slightly for that, but seeing that Draco knew half of them already, she didn't argue…much. Hagrid said he was going to give Harry his present when he got to the school, as did McGonagall. Flitwick sent him a wand holster, made out of black leather.

Harry put in on immediately, excited about trying it out. Some of the older students had them, but not many. He flicked his wrist, and his wand slid into his hand automatically. "Cool." He breathed.

Draco gasped. "I want one!" He whined. His parents chuckled, and promised he would get one for his birthday.

Madam Pomfrey had sent him a slim book on beginner's healing spells, something for small scrapes and bruises. Narcissa told him it would be a bit advanced, but after Harry had explained that Madam Pomfrey had told him he would have to wait at least a year, she quieted at that, exchanging a look with her husband.

The last night Harry was in their home, Narcissa and her husband got ready for bed. "Lucius…don't you think that Harry has a lot of potential?"

Lucius grunted, brushing his hair. Narcissa sighed, tying the sash around her nightdress. "I mean, he is rather intelligent, and he is quite talented…I must say, he's probably working ahead in most of his classes."

The man made another grunt, pulling his hair back.

Narcissa rolled her eyes, pressing on. "And I've only heard good things from Draco. He is a very nice boy."

Lucius glanced at her. "What are you saying?"

Narcissa looked down demurely. "Well…with what happened last term…with the boys…do you think it's possible the Dark Lord is alive?"

Lucius blanched. "Impossible. I don't believe it."

Narcissa sighed, fluffing up her pillow on the bed. "Fine. Deny it. But I think it would be a good idea to keep Harry close."

He looked at her shrewdly, going to his side of the bed. "Why? So we can turn him to-"

She shook her head, exasperated. "Darling! Think of it! If we make sure the boy is prepared…we can come out of any mess that the Dark Lord could cause in the future."

Lucius frowned. "He's just a boy. What could he do for us?"

Narcissa pursed her lips. "He is a boy, right now, but when he is older, he has that name, and that power to go along with it. He is a good boy, and he's affecting our son in a good way."

"He almost got Draco killed. And Draco is getting soft." Lucius muttered.

Narcissa put her hand on her hip, watching her husband get into bed. "He did not, and Draco is not getting soft." She sniffed. "Draco went there of his own volition. He's as curious as his Father, sometimes." She sat on the bed, getting under the covers. "Harry and Draco are friends, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Hmmph."

Harry beamed as he saw Hagrid. The man picked him up, whirling him around. "How are you Harry?" He boomed.

Harry laughed as he was set down. "Great Hagrid. I'm excited about staying with you!" He looked over at McGonagall, who was unsuccessfully trying to hide her smile. "Hi Professor."

"Mr. Potter. Good to see you. I suppose you and Hagrid will want to catch up. Oh, and before you leave." She handed Harry an envelope. "Happy birthday."

Harry grinned, and opened the envelope. It was a subscription to Quidditch Monthly. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome dear. Now, move along, I think Hagrid wants to give you his present."

Harry was practically dragged to the man's hut. He was surprised to see that it looked a bit bigger. "Minnie helped with the transfigurations and such, but…"

They went in, and Harry found that he had his own little room tucked away in the cabin. It wasn't terribly fancy, but he liked it. Hagrid let him dump his stuff in his room, and he brought Harry outside, behind the cabin. "Close your eyes."

Harry did so, and Hagrid pushed him gently forward. "Okay…now open them!"

Harry opened his eyes, and gaped. It was a Pegasus! She was a gorgeous blue-white color, with large wings folded against her body. She stamped her hooves, neighing as he neared her.

"Happy birthday!"

Harry blinked. "This is mine?"

Hagrid nodded, looking gleeful. "Of course, she'll have to stay here at the stables while you're still in school, but yeah, she's all yours!"

Harry grinned, hugging Hagrid. "What's her name?"

"Persephone."

"I love her Hagrid, thank you." Harry sniffled. Hagrid just smiled.

"Now, I'll teach you how to ride her, but I don't want to see you off the ground until I know you can ride her regularly, okay?"

Harry nodded, looking determined. That day, he had a crash course in riding pegasi, and other horses. He got to meet some of the other horse-like creatures too. Hagrid showed him the threstrals, which he could now see, and a hippogriff.

Harry warmed up to all of them after learning how to treat them right, and it was dinner before he knew it.

That night, Hagrid handed him a huge leather-bound book. "Another birthday present. A lot of people helped with this one, not just me."

Harry opened it, gasping as he saw pictures of his parents. "T-thank you." He whispered, tears falling from his eyes.

He was busy his first week with Hagrid. Hagrid gave him some small chores to do, and showed him how to take care of Persephone and some of the other horses in the stables. They also spun some more unicorn and threstral thread, and Harry showed Hagrid the sewing book he'd gotten from Marietta.

Hagrid said he didn't read much, but he'd taken an interest in it. He told Hagrid about his idea to make other instruments, and Hagrid thought it was a great idea. Since he'd already taught Harry how to whittle, he showed Harry how to choose good magical wood to work from, and let Harry have at it.

While Hagrid read, Harry whittled, both of them on the front steps of the hut. It was usually late in the afternoons after their work was done.

Harry ended up making a guitar out of willow, painting it with a combination of unicorn tears and crushed moonstone. It was a pearly white mixture that shone brightly in the sunlight. He thought it might be perfect for Luna, so he made it with her in mind. He used unicorn blood (freely given- gotten by Hagrid, who had helped some injured foals the year before), to paint the fingerboard and the edges, which created a silvery effect.

On the back, he painted the triple moon, engraving amplifying runes along the edge. He inlaid it with unicorn thread, and used the thread for the cords. The Head of the guitar, the pegs, and the frets were painted with the crushed moonstone and unicorn tear mixture. The strings were made of unicorn thread, of various gauges.

All in all, it was a gorgeous guitar. It was slender in form, and the body was in an oval, rather than a traditional shape. He'd spent three days on it. After trying it out, he had to make one for himself.

He used Birch for his, like his flute, and used bloodroot juice on the body, the frets and the head , and blue cornflower dye on the fingerboard, the pegs and the back. On the back, he painted the whomping willow in the bloodroot juice.

He made a varnish to coat it made from threstral urine, like his flute, and used the threstral thread for his strings. He put the amplifying runes on the back, in the trunk of the whomping willow, and put animation runes on it, so that the branches would move, like in real life.

It sounded nice and low in comparison to Luna's guitar, and Harry quite liked it. Harry made a flute for Hagrid, out of oak, and the man couldn't stop thanking him.

Harry then focused on his pen project. Since he knew how to whittle magical wood, and how to hollow it out properly, he covered it in runes, to make sure it wouldn't break, or be stolen, things like that, and charmed the ink to never run out, and for automatic spell-check - charms that were often on quills, but they would usually fade away with time. But since he was using runes to make these spells, they would remain fresh.

Harry managed to get the tip to work, regulating the right amount of ink to come out at the right time. In the center of it, in the hollowed bit, there was a line of gold wire that went right down the center. Around it, the ink would sit. The runes would activate the wire, the ink, and the wood.

After coming out with several versions, Harry finally settled with one that had a slight groove to it where the fingers would rest, and a bit at the end that could erase the special ink he had made. At the very tip of the 'pen', he had rounded a bit of the gold wire into a tiny ball, so the ink would flow over it as it wrote, keeping the ink coming out nice and smooth.

He made it out of several types of wood, to see which would work best, and he found that oak would work the best. He made twenty of them, and one more, to send off to Mr. Weasley at the Ministry, along with a letter. He kept the others for himself to use.

_Mr. Weasley,_

_You may not remember me, but I had the idea last year of magicking muggle items, in this case, a pen. Now, I couldn't exactly do just that, since I found out that muggle rubber and plastic is magically neutral. Now, the item I sent along with you is 'our' version of a 'pen'. This one is made out of oak, and writes just like any muggle pen would. What is special about it is that the ink never runs out, and as long as the runes are charged (which happens when you use it), it will never break. _

_Of course, people would have a hard time selling them, if that were the case. But it is a pretty handy object, no? So, I was wondering, is there a way of patenting it?_

_Hope you like your new pen!_

_Harry Potter_

Arthur stared at the object on his desk. He picked it up carefully, and he could feel the hum of the runes activating. A slow smile spread on his face. He put the end of it to a scrap paper, and began to write.

His eyes widened. How interesting!

Three days before term started, Harry received a letter from Mr. Weasley.

_Mr. Potter, _

_As you can probably tell, I'm using that new 'pen' you gave me. What a marvelous invention! I sent along the paperwork you can use to patent it. They will require you to show your schematics and such, and it will probably take a while for the paperwork to process. I will put in a word for you to push it along. _

_I showed my children, and the twins loved it. I think they're already thinking of ways they could change it up, perhaps with color charms or something, you'll have to ask them when you see them. My youngest, Ginny, thought it was quite nice, and says it's easier to handle than a quill. _

_So, I suggest, until the paperwork goes through for the patent, to not show anyone how it works or anything. You can use it, but keep your secrets to yourself- you won't want anyone stealing your ideas. If you are lucky, you can make a good amount on this idea._

_I am looking forward to seeing what you come up with next!_

_Arthur Weasley_

Harry grinned widely. If the twins were already coming up ideas for it, he should probably write them.

_Dear Fred and George,_

_Your dad just wrote me back. If you guys can come up with ways to change it up a bit and make it a bit more fun, I'll talk with you about the patent. All of us could make some money off of this, if you like. Oh, and come up with a name for it, if you can. I can't think of anything!_

_Harry_

With the letter, he sent along another one of the 'pens'

On the morning of September first, he got a letter back.

_Harry,_

_You better believe we'll work on it! We have loads of ideas. See you on the train._

_F and G_

_x-x-x-x-x-x_

That concludes Harry's first year! What a year it was, wasn't it? I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I am looking forward to seeing reviews! (hint, hint)


	3. More Friends!

Here you go, our third installment! Hope you like. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hagrid dropped Harry off at the station. Harry had only brought his book bag with him, since the rest of his things were at school already. He hung around the station for a while, since he was early.

He waved to Luna as he saw her and her Father arrive a little later.

"Hello Harry." The blonde said cheerfully.

Harry grinned, hugging her. "Hi Luna! Nice to see you again."

He shook Mr. Lovegood's hand. "Nice to see you sir."

The man smiled at him. "And you, Harry."

He turned to his daughter, and gave her a hug. "Be good at school this year, okay sweetie?"

Luna nodded, her radish earrings bouncing. "Of course, Daddy."

Mr. Lovegood looked to Harry. "Look after her, okay Harry?"

Harry nodded, saying "I will sir" at the same time as Luna exclaimed "Daddy!"

Mr. Lovegood left, and Harry led Luna onto the train, and sat in a compartment. He was explaining the guitar he made for her when Draco walked in, goonless.

"Hello." He said distantly to Luna. "Harry, how was Hagrid's?"

Harry smiled. "Loads of fun. I was just telling Luna about the guitar I made her while I was there."

Draco gaped. "You made her a guitar?"

Harry smiled, blushing. "I was thinking about making one for you too, but I didn't have the time."

Draco pouted. "Alright." He crossed his arms.

The twins opened the door, a stack of papers in their hands. They looked at Draco oddly, but they sat on either side of Harry, making Luna sit next to Draco. Draco edged from her a bit, but said nothing.

"Hi Harry-"

"We came up with ideas like you asked us-"

"Yeah, loads-"

Draco cleared his throat, interrupting the Fred and George show. "Excuse me, what are the Weasels talking about?"

Harry glared halfheartedly at Draco for the name-slight. "Fred and George-" He stressed their names "Are helping me with a project."

He explained about the pen project, which Luna already knew about from their letters. Draco held it in his hand, cocking his head. "And it writes just like a quill?"

"Even better." George said, showing Draco one of the papers that was in his hands. "Perfectly straight, no splotches, nothing."

Harry grinned, looking at the notes and sketches. "Wicked stuff guys…a set of colored inks…hmm….smells…the muggles have some of this stuff already, but it's still wicked. I didn't think of that." He made a face. "Who would want a pen that had ink that smelled like manure?"

George laughed. "Who likes a bogey flavored Bertie Bott's Bean?"

The others laughed, and Harry got the point. "Okay, this is pretty cool. I say we have a deal, guys. If you can straighten up these notes and things so I can include it with the patent, we'll split the profits."

George and Fred held out their hands. "Swear on your magic?"

"Swear." Harry shook their hands, grinning.

The twins put their papers away, glancing to Luna and Draco. "What's up with the blonde sidekicks over here?"

Draco scowled. "I am not a sidekick!"

Harry laughed, shaking his head. "Draco's not a sidekick, he's my friend. Luna is my friend as well."

"Hello." Luna said.

"Oh, you're Ginny's friend." George said, finally recognizing her. "You used to be around a lot…then you stopped. What happened, did you guys have a fight?"

"Oh, my Mother died." Luna said flatly.

The twins exchanged a look. "Sorry." They said in unison.

"So!" Draco said, trying to change the subject. "What else did you do after I saw you?" He asked Harry.

Harry grinned. "I got a pet. I'll show you when we get to school. It's a Pegasus."

Draco gaped, along with the twins. Then Luna piped up. "And before all you came in, Harry was telling me he made me a guitar."

"What does it look like?" Draco asked, getting over his pout that Harry hadn't made him one yet.

Luna looked at Harry.

Harry grinned. "I made it out of willow, and it looks gorgeous! It has this silvery white luster to it, and I've got a triple moon on the back-" At this, Luna made a sound of approval- "and it sounds pretty good. I'll give to you when we're at school."

Luna smiled, and Harry went on. "Then I made a guitar for myself, using the same stuff, mostly that I used to make my flute. The sounds are a bit lower than Luna's but it sounds really nice."

Fred spoke up. "Are you thinking of starting a band like the Weird Sisters?"

"Yeah, cause that would be pretty wicked." George finished for him.

"I don't know…" Harry started, but he could see Draco grinning.

"I think that's a great idea!"

Harry and Luna exchanged a look, and Harry spoke softly. "I dunno. I mean, music is fun and everything, but…."

"But you're wicked good Harry, and people love to hear you play! Even our house elves love to listen. Father had to get onto them about that."

Harry couldn't help but laugh, and he looked at Luna, who shrugged.

Harry watched Draco stiffen as they approached the carriages. "What are those?" Draco whispered.

"Oh, those are threstrals." Luna said, making both boys look at her as she got into the carriage.

Harry and Draco got in after her.

"But I never saw them before…"

Harry spoke up. "Hagrid explained to me that you only see them if you've seen death. I guess after what happened last year, that's why we see them."

Draco shuddered, and he looked at Luna. "You can see them?"

Luna nodded. "I saw my Mother die."

Harry blurted before he could help himself. "What happened?" He'd never asked her before- it wasn't something one would write about in a letter.

Luna looked out of the carriage, eyes on the forest they passed.

"Well, you know she was a Potions Mistress. She was experimenting one day, and she had an accident."

"Oh." Harry said quietly, knowing she probably didn't want to talk any more about that.

They got out of the carriage, and Harry realized that Luna was supposed to have gone with the rest of the first years across the lake. Luna shrugged, and waited in the entrance hall for the others, while Harry and Draco went on into the Great Hall with the rest of the students.

Harry sat with his fellow Ravenclaws. Anthony, it looked like, still wasn't talking to him. Terry seemed to have gotten over whatever it was, and asked him about his summer. Harry told him a couple of vague things before the first years came in.

Luna came in with the rest of the first years. A lot of them were looking at her oddly, and he could see several older students point and whisper about her. Apparently she was pretty well known.

His confusion must have shown on his face, so Cho leant over. "That's Luna, or Loony Lovegood. She's certifiably insane, just like her Father. They run that rag of a paper called The Quibbler."

Harry frowned, and scowled at the girl. Cho blinked at him, a little confused. Harry turned away from her, and watched the sorting. A tiny boy, named Colin Creevey, was sorted into Gryffindor. Padma leant over whispering to Harry. "Don't pay attention to the rumors, Harry. Lovegood is a bit odd, but if she's anything like her Mum, I wouldn't be surprised if she made it into Ravenclaw."

Harry gave her an inquiring look, but Luna's name was called out for the sorting.

When Luna was sorted, she sat on the stool a long time, smiling dreamily. Some of the students started whispering and giggling, and Harry didn't really like what they said much. Finally, the hat announced Ravenclaw, and Harry beamed, while he heard a few students from his house groan. Padma sighed next to him, also noticing the groans.

He had Anthony slide over, and Luna skipped right up to him and sat down. They smiled at each other. "Congratulations, Luna."

"Thanks Harry." She chirped. He knew that Padma was looking at him, wondering how they knew each other already. The rest of their housemates were staring at Luna, wondering how a Lovegood had ever gotten into Ravenclaw.

They sat together, watching the rest of the sorting. Ginny Weasley, the youngest and only female Weasley, was sorted into Gryffindor, just like her brothers. She looked oddly towards Harry and Luna as she sat- almost like she was disappointed. Since she was the last to be sorted, the food appeared after a short speech from Dumbledore, and an introduction for that idiot Lockhart. After dinner, the Ravenclaws went to their common room. Harry stayed behind, hiding out in the corner while Flitwick made his speech, watching Luna get her map and things. Her face lit up and she glanced Harry's way. Harry had asked Flitwick to pair him and Luna up, and the man had obliged him.

Harry winked at her, and she looked back at her papers, blushing. Harry felt himself blushing as well. What the hell was that about? When did he ever wink at someone before?

The first years separated into their dorms, and Luna lingered behind. Harry walked up to her. "Happy?"

She smiled. "Yep. Now if you'd just show me this guitar you've been talking about."

Harry laughed, and ran up the stairs to his dorm. Anthony glared at him as he entered to room. Harry just rolled his eyes, taking out two plain bags, the head of the guitars sticking out of them. He went back downstairs, and handed one to Luna.

He pulled the drawstring on his bag as he sat in a chair by the fire, and Luna did the same. Luna gasped appreciatively at hers, running a small hand over the body of the guitar. "It's gorgeous…how do you play?"

Harry showed her how to hold it properly, and told her that he'd bring the sheet music Mrs. Malfoy had given him another night. "Try it out!"

Luna plucked a few strings experimentally, and smiled as Harry copied her. She laughed, and played some more, Harry echoing her at a lower octave. They didn't notice a few older Ravenclaws come down to check out what they had heard.

Luna started to sing, softly.

_"The moon has come across the sky,_

_Now it is time to shut your eyes,_

_Falling asleep is so easy to do,_

_Knowing that the Goddess is watching over you,_

_So grab your pillow, and tuck your sheet,_

_It is time for you and your dreams to meet…"_

She smiled, and started again, Harry joining her in singing this time. She sang a bit louder this time, and Harry got louder as well, both of them grinning at each other.

Both of them were startled to hear clapping as they finished. It was mostly upper year Ravenclaws, and they were smiling and clapping still.

Luna smiled at Harry. "Want to try the Animal song again?"

Harry grinned back at her, and nodded. He started to play the beats, and she played the tune, and they started to sing together. Harry chuckled, and the Ravenclaws laughed again.

"Wow, that was pretty good." The Head girl said, approaching them. "You guys have been playing long?"

They both shook their heads, and she looked surprised. She smiled. "Well, keep up the good work! Maybe you should try some muggle songs sometime. It should be hilarious!" They said their good-nights, and made plans to meet for breakfast the next morning.

Harry walked Luna to her classes, if it was on his way to his own. He glared at any of the Ravenclaws that dared to make fun of her, and by the end of the week, the younger students knew not to mess with her, but they made it clear they didn't _actually_ like her. Padma was always polite to her, at the very least. Harry was approached on that Friday by Flitwick.

"Harry, there is a student I would like for you to help. I had hoped he would improve over the summer, but I'm afraid he's still having a bit of trouble."

Harry nodded, sipping his tea. "Who is it?"

"Neville Longbottom. I understand he's in your herbology class. He's very handy with plants, so I suggested to Professor Sprout that if he helps you raise your herbology score to an O, giving you straight O's, you can help him catch up to the rest of his classmates."

Harry remembered thoughtfully about the bumbling boy who was pretty much clumsy in everything except when it came to taking care of plants. You almost never noticed him when he stood next to the other loud Gryffindors- he seemed a bit shy around Harry.

"Sure. I'll help him."

Flitwick beamed. "Excellent. I will let her know. Now, I hope you two can come up with some sort of schedule, and you can have his tutoring here in my classroom."

Harry nodded.

Harry approached Neville during herbology, the other Gryffindors looking at him oddly.

"Hi."

The brown haired boy glanced up from his plant at Harry. He blushed. "Um…hello." He stood over a head taller than Harry. He was at an awkward weight because of a recent looking growth spurt, but he had a nice looking face.

Harry smiled. "Can I work with you?"

Neville nodded, biting his lip, looking nervous, but excited. Harry didn't know why, but he didn't say anything about it.

Harry smiled, and set up next to the Gryffindor. "So, looks like you know what you're doing with that Abyssian shrivelfig."

Neville shrugged. He glanced at Sprout, who was smiling at them encouragingly. He frowned slightly. "You're the tutor that Sprout told me about. The one that wants help with herbology in exchange."

Harry shifted awkwardly. "Um…yeah."

Neville sighed, looking resigned, excitement dimming. "Alright." He moved over a bit. "So, the trick to dealing with this is to carefully ease the dead bits off, but quickly, so it won't snap at you."

Harry nodded pulling on his gloves. "Alright." The two boys got to work, Harry studying the boy carefully in how he handled the plant.

They set up their tutoring times to be on Wednesday evenings, so it wouldn't conflict with Harry's astronomy or runes club meetings, or Neville's Herbology club meetings on Mondays. He heard the other Gryffindors tease Neville after he left, saying that no one else wanted to help him, except Granger, who helped anybody who asked, but no one could understand her verbose explanations.

Harry and Luna held their 'practices' usually on the weekends, in the kitchens with the house elves, or outside by the lake, if the weather was good.

Luna joined the choir, but had returned after two meetings, and said she'd rather go to the astronomy and runes club with Harry. Luna sometimes joined Harry when he was tutoring Neville, and both boys helped her with her homework sometimes (even if she didn't need it).

Luna often joined Harry on his visits to Hagrid and the forest, and Harry taught her how to ride Persephone. Draco, after hearing this, wanting to learn as well, so he started to join them on their visits.

One afternoon, the three of them were at the lake, and Harry and Luna were playing their instruments.

Harry was playing his flute, and Luna her guitar. Draco watched with a dreamy smile, lying on his stomach. "You guys are so good! I wish I had my piano." He murmured.

Harry lowered his flute, and smiled, handing over his guitar. "Try that out. Play on that one, until I can make you one of your own."

Draco grinned, and started to strum experimentally on the guitar. He got a shiver down his back as he felt the runes activate, and he began to play earnestly, Luna and Harry joining him.

September ended rather peacefully, with the few exceptions of Lockhart's mess of a class. The man had absolutely no idea what he was doing, and his books were a joke.

Harry and Luna crowded about with the other Ravenclaws as the grades were posted. Harry grinned, seeing his grades.

_Harry Potter: 1__st__ in year, 1__st__ in Ravenclaw Second Year group_

_O: Astronomy, Charms, Transfiguration, History of Magic, DADA, Potions, Herbology_

"Yes!" He cried. Those lessons with Neville had paid off. He finally beat Draco! Luna smiled at him, and then pointed to her own name, giggling.

_Luna Lovegood: 1__st__ in year, 1__st__ in Ravenclaw First Year group_

_O: Astronomy, Charms, Transfiguration, History of Magic, DADA, Potions, Herbology_

Harry grinned, dragging her away from the crowd. "That's great Luna-"

One of the other first years spoke up. "That's not right!" She yelled, whirling to Luna. "You couldn't possibly be first!"

Luna looked at her vacantly. "It says so right there, doesn't it?"

The girl scowled. "No fair! You had to have cheated!" She pointed to Harry. "I bet you got HIM to do all your homework for you."

Harry and Luna exchanged a look, and Luna tilted her head. "I can assure you I did not. I did all my own homework." She spoke softly, but clearly.

The Head girl approached them. "Girls, do we have a problem?"

The other girl pointed to Luna. "She had to have cheated! Is the paper wrong?"

The girl sighed. "I'm afraid not. The score paper is spelled against such things, and is never wrong, and it is always up to date." She intoned, like she said it quite regularly. Ravenclaws had a habit of arguing about their scores.

The girl stomped her foot. "Then…then I challenge her to an exhibition match!"

The other first and second years oohed and ahhed at this.

The Head girl sighed, rubbing her temple. "You guys just had your first month of classes, you don't even know enough-"

"No! I am going to challenge her! If she's so smart, she'll know how to duel." The girl said primly, crossing her arms.

"Very well." The Head Girl sighed, and looked to Luna. "Both of you will be up tonight for a duel, then. I hope you're prepared."

The girl smirked at Luna, and walked off, going to whisper with her friends. Luna just shook her head. Harry looked at her worriedly. "Will you be okay?"

"Of course. Didn't you ask me for advice when you were challenged?"

Harry laughed. "Oh yeah. I feel sorry for her, then."

That night, Luna stood in between Harry and Draco while both boys gave her advice.

"Don't end it too quickly, you gotta let her feel humiliated-" Draco said, a smirk on his face.

Harry shook his head. "Don't encourage her Draco. Luna, just finish it and get it over with. You earned that spot, and you know it."

Luna just smiled. "Thank you boys." She kissed each of their cheeks, and got up on the platform.

Harry and Draco blushed, exchanging a look. They had heard several people giggle when she had done that.

Luna stared calmly at her opponent. The duel was over in twenty seconds flat, and Luna didn't even look winded. The girl ran off crying, after Luna threw her back her wand.

Harry and Draco could only gape at her as she stepped off the platform.

"Um…good job." Harry said weakly.

The three of them were 'forced' into playing at the social afterwards, and many of the older Ravenclaws and Slytherins started dancing to the lively music. None of them were really comfortable with singing in front of groups just yet, and just stuck to instrumental stuff. Draco's mum sent them some more sheet music after he had told her about how well the party had gone, and sent along loads of encouragement. Draco's father, on the other hand, wanted Draco to try out for the Quidditch team. He even promised to buy Draco a Nimbus 2001 if he made the team. That made the decision for Draco, and he tried out for the Slytherin quidditch team.

He got on the team, and wouldn't stop boasting about it until both Luna and Harry smacked him. That also had to mean that Harry had to drag himself to watch the Quidditch games.

Harry waved to Neville as he spotted the boy coming from the greenhouses. Luna and Draco were with him, and they had just been on their way to the lake.

Neville looked at him oddly, and waved awkwardly back, blushing.

Harry motioned for him to join them. Neville glanced at Draco and Luna, and Luna waved him over too, with a smile. Draco rolled his eyes, but he didn't look like he was going to curse anyone, so Neville slowly approached them.

"Er…hello."

Harry smiled. "We were just going to head over to the lake. Want to join us?"

Neville looked about nervously. "Well…I guess. I mean, Ron would be pissed…"

Draco frowned. "You always do everything Weasley tells you to do?"

Neville mumbled something about everyone else doing that, but followed them to the lake anyways. Luna sat on one of the rocks, taking out her guitar from its bag. She had decorated the bag with cross-stitched flowers, using unicorn thread she had borrowed from Harry. She had color charmed the bag pale blue, and replaced the drawstring with a silvery ribbon, so it looked quite nice. Harry took the cue from her, and colored his bag a dark blue to match his guitar, and used threstral thread to outline the shape of the whomping willow on it.

He took his guitar out, handing it to Draco gently.

"Wow…those look nice." Neville breathed.

Harry smiled, taking out his flute case. "Thanks."

"Where did you get them?"

Harry grinned. "Made them." He took out his flute, and looked to the others. "Ready?"

Luna started to play, and then Draco. Harry came in last, softly.

Neville watched in awe, not believing what he heard. He started to hum along once he noticed that a tune formed. Luna smiled at him brightly, still playing.

"You can sing, if you like."

Neville shook his head, blushing. "Oh no, I couldn't."

Draco spoke up. "I have a terrible voice, but I still sing sometimes."

Luna laughed softly. "You have a wonderful voice Draco, you're just modest."

Luna began to sing a wordless tune, encouraging Neville to join her. Neville did so, and then Draco. Luna set her guitar on the ground, and stood, holding out a hand to Neville.

Neville stood, taking her by the hand, and they began to dance, whirling about, laughing. Harry rolled his eyes, and put down his flute, and picked up Luna's guitar so he could sing too.

They ended up singing a lot that afternoon, and had loads of fun. Neville slowly relaxed around the three of them, his shyness fading away. They were chased in by the rain, and they ran back to the castle as dinner approached. Draco cast drying charms on all of them as they entered, since they were dripping all over the floor.

"Thanks." Harry murmured, catching his breath. His eyes went to Luna, who was still humming happily. He saw Neville staring at him, and when their eyes met, Neville blushed, looking down.

"Well, thanks for inviting me to hang out with you guys." Neville said, glancing up at Harry again- and Harry knew that Neville was really talking to him.

Neville spent more and more time with them, going along with them to their visits to Hagrid, and after some encouragement, he convinced them to go to the Herbology club with him.

Harry and Draco looked about nervously in the greenhouse door, seeing the small group in the corner surrounding Professor Sprout. Luna just skipped right to Neville's side. "Hi Neville!" She chirped.

Harry and Draco exchanged a look, and followed her in at a more sedate pace. Professor Sprout smiled at them. "Welcome!"

She motioned to the other children. There weren't that many. Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, and Cedric Diggory. They all knew each other, sort of distantly, so the introductions weren't that hard.

So the children got back to Sprout's lecture.

"Now, we will be covering these in class soon, since I just got in a number of seedlings…" She picked up one seed. "Who can tell me what kind of seed this is?"

"Is it a mandrake seed?" Daphne asked, tilting her head.

Neville nodded. "It is! Look at the color and the striations of it."

Sprout nodded. "You are correct. This is a mandrake seed. Now, all of you will be planting the seedlings today, in preparation for the class."

She handed out the pots and some dirt, and left them to it. Neville helped Harry and Draco plant theirs, while Luna looked like she had no trouble at all. After the club was finished, it was time for dinner. They walked with the Hufflepuffs and Daphne back to the castle.

"That was actually fun." Draco said, making a face at his dirty hands. "But I don't think I'll be doing that again."

Harry and Luna laughed, and Neville shook his head.

Harry spoke up. "I thought it was fun. I think I'll keep going, Nev."

Neville beamed. "Really?"

Harry nodded. Luna spoke up. "I might join sometimes too, but I heard that Flitwick is starting up the Charms club again…it will be on Mondays, so I might not be there all the time."

Harry glanced at Neville. He wanted to go to the Charms club too, but…Neville seemed to sense his reluctance.

"I don't mind Harry. You don't have to come." He said quietly.

Harry shook his head. "No, that's okay." He winked at Luna. "Luna will tell me what they cover anyways, right Lu?"

Luna blushed. "Of course, Harry."

Draco rolled his eyes, pushing Luna and Harry into the Great Hall, Neville chuckling behind them.

The week before Halloween, a Dueling Club was announced, the poster on the bulletin board. It was to be hosted by Lockhart, whose picture was on the flier. It also said he would have Professor Snape as his 'assistant'.

Harry laughed at it, nudging Luna. "Can you believe that?"

Luna smiled widely. "I want to go! I want to see if Snape humiliates him." It seemed like a lot of people had this opinion.

"When is it?" Harry asked himself, looking at the poster. "Oh, Wednesday night, after dinner! Well, Lu, if we're going to go, we better get our homework finished while we can."

Harry convinced Draco to go, and Draco convinced the Slytherins to go, using Luna's reasoning of watching Lockhart get annihilated by their Head of House. After the word spread, it was pretty well known that the Ravenclaws and the Slytherins would be going only to see Lockhart lose.

Harry and Luna had decided to skip the Halloween feast, going to the kitchens instead to play for the house elves. The house elves enjoyed the music while they worked on the Feast. The two of them managed to get some food while they were at it, and were still munching on it when they left.

They were heading towards the Great Hall to catch up with Draco and Neville before the Feast ended, when they stood in fright, looking at the scene in the entrance hall.

Luna read softly. "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened…Morgana's tits!"

Harry looked at her in surprise at the curse, but he reckoned the situation called for it.

"Hey, isn't that Filches' cat?" Harry asked, reaching to touch it, but they heard the students let out the Great Hall, and Filch running up the other way.

"What did you do!" Filch screamed at Harry. Harry flinched away from the man.

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" Harry cried out. Luna wound her arm around Harry's shoulders, trying to calm him down.

Dumbledore pushed his way through the crowded students. He looked at the wall, and his face went grave. He looked at Harry, and Harry got a shiver up his back. Harry looked down.

"He killed my cat! I just know it!" Filch screeched.

Dumbledore shook his head, examining the cat. "No, I am afraid it has been petrified." He glanced at the wet floor, then at the wall.

"Students, all of you please go to your common rooms and remain there for tonight. Prefects?"

The prefects started herding the students away, and Flitwick approached Luna and Harry. "Come, children, it is not safe for you here."

Harry nodded, and they were led away by Flitwick. "What's the Chamber of Secrets?" He asked, as soon as they were away from the scene, walking towards Ravenclaw tower.

Flitwick sighed. "Well, the last time it was opened, I had recently graduated, so I wasn't here. However, I think Minerva was Head Girl at the time." He added thoughtfully, shaking his head. "Anyways, no one was ever able to find the Chamber last time, and a girl was killed."

Harry and Luna gasped. Flitwick shook his head. "Someone was expelled for it, but I have always believed, along with a few others, that that person was framed."

Harry and Luna exchanged a look. "Who is it?" Harry whispered.

Flitwick shook his head. "Not my business to say." He stopped walking, as they arrived to the common room.

"Please be careful children- don't walk around alone- I would even prefer if you stayed within the watch of the Professors."

Harry nodded. "Yes sir."

The buzz was high at the next evening's festivities, in the Slytherin Common room. Draco whispered to Harry and Luna. "Everyone's wondering who it could be! I wrote my Dad about it, but he hasn't written back yet."

No one had challenged each other this month, so the Professors started handing out the pins. Luna leant over. "I wrote Daddy too. He has a knack of finding out things, so I hope I'll hear back soon."

Harry sighed. "I went to the library, but all the copies of _Hogwarts: A History_ has been checked out."

Draco shook his head. "Probably by Granger, no doubt. I have a copy you can borrow, though."

"Thanks."

Draco smiled as his name was called, and he accepted his pin. Luna and Harry congratulated him, and Harry's name was called, making several Ravenclaws nearby grumble. Luna and Draco glared at them, and they shut up when Harry returned with his pin. A Slytherin first year boy got up to accept his pin, then Luna, for her second time.

At the party, Harry, Luna and Draco played together, and after several encores, quit for the night, and separated to talk to the others. Draco talked over quidditch stuff with his teammates, while Luna and Harry talked with the Head Boy about the Runes club, which he was a member of.

The following Wednesday was the Dueling Club, which was to be held in the Great Hall, since so many people wanted to go. The crowd was largely separated by House, with the exception of Harry, Luna, Draco, and Neville, who were right up front, watching hopefully for Lockhart to be trounced. And, of course, he was.

After that, Lockhart called for volunteers, since he probably didn't fancy getting any more bruises on his bum. His eyes lit up as he caught Harry's face, and told him to go up. Harry sighed, and stood on the platform. Snape called Draco up. The blonde boy grinned at the chance to see who was better out of the two of them.

Harry rolled his eyes at the boy. "You're going to lose." He said playfully.

Draco drew his wand. "Yeah right! Are you scared, Potter?" He asked, laughing.

Harry laughed back, drawing his wand. "You wish, Malfoy."

Snape cleared his throat, and the two boys went through their paces, and on the second count, Draco sent his first spell.

Harry gave him a halfhearted glare, dodging the boy's spell. "Is that the best you can come up with?" He taunted.

Somewhere in the background, Lockhart was yelling for them to disarm only, but no one was listening to him.

Draco dodged one of Harry's spells, and no one had realized that Harry hadn't actually incanted the spell, and had cast it silently. Draco was caught with the tickling hex, and was laughing hysterically. Between gasps, he flicked his wand, yelling "SECTUMSEMPERA!"

A snake flew out of his wand, right at Harry. All the students backed away from the platform, and Harry took a step back. He had never heard of this curse before. It must have been one of the ones Draco's Father had taught him. Snape fixed Draco, and went forward to banish the snake, but he stilled as Harry began to whisper to it. The snake looked over at the students, and Harry's whispers grew louder, and the snake looked as though it was about to strike one of the Hufflepuffs. Snape came back to his senses, and banished the snake.

Everyone stared at Harry in shock, and Harry looked a bit confused. "What?"

Draco stood, and grabbed Harry by the arm, dragging him off the platform. The students parted for them like a wave, staring, all the way out of the Great Hall. Luna ran after them.

"What's going on? Why did everyone freak out?"

Draco clapped his hand to his forehead. "You don't know? How could you not know?"

Luna spoke up softly, putting her hand on Draco's arm to calm the boy down. "Harry…you're a parseltongue. Did you know?"

Harry shook his head. "What are you talking about? I just told the snake not to bite Justin-"

Luna shook her head. "That's not what we heard…you were hissing."

Draco spoke up, eyes bright. "Why didn't you tell us you could talk to snakes?" He actually sounded kind of excited, but a little scared too.

Harry shrugged. "I thought it was normal- I bet loads of people can do it."

Luna and Draco exchanged a look. "No, Harry, a lot of people can't." Draco finally said. "The last known person to do it was…You-Know-Who."

"Voldemort?" Harry asked, eyes wide.

Draco flinched, but Luna looked unaffected. "Harry, everyone's going to think you're Slytherin's heir."'

Harry groaned.

The next few days were…strange. Most of the Ravenclaws avoided him like the plague, especially Anthony and the older muggleborns. He also saw Ron and a few of the Gryffindors stalking him, until the twins made them stop it.

Draco, of course, was unfazed, and he and his friends couldn't stop conjuring snakes and asking Harry to talk to them. Harry always refused to do so, this new talent of his creeping him out.

Luna was in research mode, trying to find out what the monster was. Apparently others had the same idea, as many books in the Magical Creature section had been checked out.

They finally went to Hagrid's to ask him.

Hagrid saw all of them on his front step, looking at him expectantly. He sighed. "Alright, come on in." He glanced around, letting them in. The place was a bit neater than usual, and most of the nicer things he'd collected from the forest were hidden away.

The children noticed this, and asked why. Hagrid put a plate of his rock cakes out, and the tea. "Well…I'm expecting the Minister to come by any time now…I guess you're wondering if I know anything about the Monster."

They all nodded.

Hagrid sighed. "Well…I was just a kid meself, a third year, when that whole Chamber of Secrets happened, You see, my Dad had just died that year, and he was a muggle, so I didn't have much of a family, except fer Dumbledore and the others."

He paused, while Harry and Draco exchanged a look. "Well, anyways, you know me and my pets…" His eyes went out the window, leading to the forest. "They thought it was Aragog, when I know it wasn't him- he can't petrify people!" He growled, slamming his fist on the table, making the cups rattle.

Luna picked up her cup. "What happened?"

Hagrid sniffled. "They thought it was me causin' all the trouble, and they expelled me. Snapped my wand right in half, they did."

Harry gasped. "But it wasn't you! You're not causing the mess now, you couldn't…"

Hagrid shook his head, looking out the window again. "Oh, here they come now." He whispered, and stood. "If you want answers, go to the forest, and find my friend Aragog. Make sure to play that flute of yours, Harry, that will calm them down a bit."

Harry nodded, and all the children tensed as there was a sharp rapping at the door.

Hagrid opened it, revealing Fudge, Dumbledore, and Mr. Malfoy.

Lucius looked a bit startled to see his son there, as did the Minister. The man looked away, and opened a scroll. "Rubeus Hagrid, you are hereby arrested, for conspiracy of endangerment to children-"

"No!" Draco yelled, standing up. "He didn't do anything wrong!"

"Draco, shush." Lucius chastised. He was obviously madder than he sounded, but he didn't want to yell at his son in front of the Minister and everyone. His son was taught to _NEVER_ talk back to him.

Harry and Luna stood as well, defending their friend. "Mr. Malfoy, Hagrid didn't do anything wrong-" Harry said.

Hagrid spoke up. "It's okay, don't make any trouble, I'll go, Minister."

He was lead out the door, and the children saw out the window that there were aurors waiting for him. Mr. Malfoy gave his son a warning look, and followed them out. Dumbledore shook his head. "Harry, I must ask all of you to return to the castle. It is not safe for all of you to be out here."

The children grumbled, and followed the Headmaster back into the school.

As Harry and Luna arrived to the common room, Harry asked Luna quietly. "So…is Hagrid going to the Ministry?"

Luna shrugged. "Maybe, for a trial, but Fudge has a tendency to lock people up without trials, so he might be going straight to Azkaban." She whispered, settling down in their corner of the common room.

Harry looked curiously at her, sitting next to her on the sofa. "What's Azkaban?"

"The prison. It's guarded by dementors, rather terrible things, those."

Harry paled. "Prison? Hagrid's in prison!"

Several nearby students glanced their way. Luna shushed him. "We'll figure it out, Harry. I'll write Daddy to see what he can do to help."

Three days later, there was a special edition of the Quibbler, with a picture of Hagrid on the front cover. Harry grinned at Luna, and opened the magazine.

_Rubeus Hagrid has recently been arrested on charges of child endangerment two nights ago. He was the Caretaker and Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, the Daily Prophet and the Ministry have said nothing about this. _

_Why is it being covered up, you ask? _

_Back in 1949, Rubeus Hagrid was a third year at Hogwarts, and was expelled the first time the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. He was accused of harboring the Monster, and letting it escape. His wand was broken, and he has not been allowed to do magic since. He got a job soon afterward, when Dumbledore became Headmaster of the school. _

_Most say he is a cheerful man, and would never hurt anyone. Most Hogwarts Alumni agree with this opinion, even the students that are there now say as much. _

_However, the man was arrested two nights ago, and sent right to Azkaban. He never got a trial all those years ago, and he didn't get one now. The word is spreading about Hagrid's unlawful imprisonment, and questions are being asked. Amelia Bones, of the DMLE, says this "We are investigating into this matter most thoroughly, and if he is innocent, he will be released immediately. If he is not, he stands to remain in Azkaban for the rest of his natural life."_

_Hopefully, we will soon see Hagrid back at the school, and figure out this mess about the Chamber of Secrets. Last time the Chamber was opened, a fourth year Hufflepuff, Myrtle Hayes was killed. Let us hope that does not happen again. _

Harry looked up at the Professor's table to see Flitwick holding a copy of the Quibbler in his hands, with McGonagall reading it over his shoulder. They both glanced up, and the kids grinned.

Flitwick shook his head, smiling, and McGonagall hid her smile behind her hand.

Luna handed off the magazine to a random student as they passed, and they left the Great Hall quickly.

Luna, Draco, Harry, and Neville made their way into the forest. Draco refused to go in there during the night, so they went Saturday morning. Harry carried his flute in his hands, and began to play as they went deeper into the forest.

Neville found a trail of spiders. "That's weird…they're going in a straight line."

Luna spoke up. "I think we should follow them. Maybe they're showing us the way."

Harry and Draco exchanged a look, and Harry continued to play his flute. The forest was quiet and peaceful as they continued to follow the trail. Luna stumbled as they went down a sharp incline, her school shoe slipping off. Draco helped her up, and Neville shivered nervously.

"Come on, let's hurry up. I want to get out of here." He whispered.

Draco and Luna stiffened as they saw something moving among the trees. "Hey…I think there's something there." Draco whispered.

Luna gasped. "Play louder Harry!"

Harry played louder, brow furrowed.

Neville stepped back as a large spider approached them. The tiny spiders crawled onto it. The spider clicked its pinchers their way, and walked deeper into the forest, away from them.

Draco and Neville exchanged a terrified look. Luna set her jaw, and followed the spider. "Come on guys."

The boys hurried to follow her through the forest, Harry straggling at the end, because he was trying to keep playing.

Neville squeaked as several other large spiders appeared, guiding them into the forest. They continued to follow them, and they soon were creeping into a hollow.

"Play something cheerful, dammit, this place is giving me the creeps." Draco hissed at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes, handing over the flute. "My mouth is hurting, you play, then."

Draco glared at him, but played, since the spiders suddenly seemed to converge on them.

"Hagrid…is that you?"

All the children stiffened, frightened, as a huge grey spider slowly crawled out of the hollow.

"No…we're friends of Hagrid." Luna spoke up clearly, scared, but trying not to show it. They could see the large spider was blind. "You wouldn't happen to be Aragog, would you?"

The spider clicked it's pinchers, and was echoed by all of the others, making the children tremble.

"Yes, I am, and you are the Girl. Lu-na."

Luna beamed, glad that Hagrid had told the spiders about them. "Yes, I am."

"Friends of Hagrid, we hide here in our hollow, cramped, because of that Monster that resides in the school."

Harry and Neville exchanged a look. "Do you know what it is?" Harry asked.

The spiders clicked their pinchers, as if in fear.

Aragog hissed. "Yes, but we do not speak of it! A most vile creature lurks beneath your school!"

Neville slowly stepped behind Harry, frightened. "Um…do you know how we can get rid of it?"

The spiders clicked their pinchers again. Aragog paused. "The creature fears roosters. It killed them earlier this year…be gone, friends of Hagrid, we are hungry, and that music cannot tame us for very much longer…"

Harry gasped, and Neville grabbed him tightly around the shoulders. "We have to go, now!"

They began to run away, and Harry whistled for Persephone. The winged horse arrived, flying above the trees, but she couldn't reach them! They fell down a rocky hill, getting banged up pretty bad.

Luna screamed, rolling down the incline, grabbing onto Harry to stop. She only succeeded in dragging him with her. They finally landed in a clearing, with Neville landing on top of them, and Draco just barely managing to keep from collapsing as well. They didn't have time to rest, though, as the spiders were coming down the hill, and the Pegasus landed in the clearing. Harry got on, dragging Neville on behind him.

A large threstral arrived, blocking some of the spiders from attacking Luna. Luna climbed onto its back, and Draco hopped on behind her. All four of them flew out of the clearing on the two horses.

As they were up in the air, Harry calmed somewhat, looking to his friends. "Is everyone okay?"

Luna held up her arm, the one that wasn't clutching the threstral. "My arm is bleeding."

"Yeah, I'm pretty banged up too." Draco murmured. Harry looked over his shoulder to see Neville scraped up too. The taller boy wound his arms around Harry's waist as he looked down.

"Oh Merlin!"

Draco laughed, adrenaline slowly draining. "Scared of heights?"

Neville closed his eyes, face going pale. "Just a little."

Harry glared at the blonde. "We'll get down in just a bit, as soon as we reach the edge of the forest."

"Good, I'm starving." Draco mumbled.

"Hey! Look there!" Luna pointed. All four of them looked down to see a pond, surrounded by rocks and a small meadow.

"Could we-" Harry started, but Draco interrupted him.

"Later! Castle first! Injured here."

Harry rolled his eyes.

That evening, after they went in, Luna thought it might be a good idea to make a map of the Forbidden forest. Harry agreed with her thoroughly.

Draco was staring at one of his potions books, not really reading it. He was sitting by the lake, lost in thought. His Mother and Father had written him back this morning. His Father had been really vague on details about the Chamber. Too vague. He didn't like it. His Mother had been terribly worried, of course, and had asked about how his friends were coping.

He knew Harry was upset about the whole situation. He could tell. The boy was tightly wound up, and the other Ravenclaws were getting a bit vicious. Except for Luna. Strange girl that she was, she was certainly loyal.

Draco smiled slightly, running a finger over the page of his text. She was very smart. And he thought, secretly, that she was quite pretty. She was a little too adventurous for his Father's tastes, but he chalked that up to all of her travels and adventures she had before coming to Hogwarts. She would certainly never be a 'proper' pureblood wife like his Father always went off about. His Father thought that the Lovegoods were a bit wild, uncivilized- even if they had a long line. The only reason they were invited to parties was that they made for funny conversation, and amused people. And that they were part of the Press. Draco thought it a bit mean, but he knew that if the Lovegoods hadn't gone, he wouldn't have met Luna until she began Hogwarts- nor would have Harry.

"Draco!"

Draco looked up from his book, and smiled slightly as he saw Luna walking towards him. She wore her butterbeer cap necklace, like usual, worn out over her uniform. Both of her shoes were untied, and she had dirt on her hands and knees. Her fair hair was down, swaying as she walked towards him, and he could see some leaves sticking to it. Apparently she'd been walking again. She sat next to him, glancing at his book.

"Still reading that?"

Draco glanced down at it, blushing, realizing he'd been staring at her. He glanced over at her, seeing that one of her socks had fallen, and she was absently pulling it up. He then watched her tie her laces.

"Um…yeah. Sort of . I was just thinking about this whole Chamber business."

Luna nodded with a sigh. "Harry's terribly upset about it, even if doesn't say anything."

Draco closed his book, giving up on it for the afternoon. His eyes went up her legs, over her school skirt, skipping her chest, and went up to her face. She was smiling at him playfully, like she knew something he didn't. "What?" She chirped.

Draco bit his lip. "Nothing."

Luna tilted her head slightly, and leant forward. She kissed him right on the lips. Draco's eyes widened slightly in surprise, but he closed them slowly. Her lips were soft, and he could tell she'd been eating strawberries earlier at lunch- She pulled away, grinning, and Draco opened his eyes, looking at her owlishly. He couldn't believe she had done that. She'd kissed him on the cheek dozens of times- Harry too…oh shit, Harry liked her too, what the hell was he supposed to do now?

"Uh…we should be going inside. Dinner will be soon." He said awkwardly.

"Okay." She said, and stood, looking unfazed.

Justin Finch-Fletchly had been petrified a few days later, along with Sir Nick, the ghost. Students were scared of Harry even more after this, and the muggleborns would literally go find other ways to get to their classes to avoid him.

By the end of November, Hagrid had been released. There had been a big to do in the papers about it, and it had been proven that Hagrid had been innocent under veritaserum. Harry and the others held a welcome back party in his honor at the man's hut.

Then Colin Creevey had been petrified. After this, Quidditch had been cancelled, and all of the school Clubs had also been cancelled. Which opened up a lot of free time for Harry and his friends in the evenings.

Students were to be led to their classes by their prefects or the teachers, which meant Harry, Draco, and Neville hardly saw each other outside of class. Harry and Luna spent more time together, but it was mostly spent on homework and reading, since they were stuck in the common room when they weren't in class, and they couldn't go to their clubs anymore.

During herbology, they had just finished repotting the mandrakes when Neville had accidentally dropped his trowel on Harry's hand. Harry gasped, his knuckles bleeding from where Neville had dropped it.

"Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry Harry!" Neville gasped, looking horrified.

"It's okay-"

"Hey, you should be a little more careful, Lardbottom, he's going to come after you next!" Ron warned, glaring at them. The other students stared at them, surprised that someone had actually said it.

Harry frowned, tapping his wand to his hand, healing it. "I'm fine, Neville-"

Neville, though, was not fine, and had grabbed Ron by the front of his shirt. "Say that again." He growled.

Ron looked at the boy with wide eyes. He was taller than most boys, but suddenly, he realized, Neville was not one of them. Neville was a head taller than Ron- too bad he was just noticing that now.

"Erm…"

Sprout came around, wand in hand. "Boys! Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Weasley, what is going on here?"

Neville and Ron parted instantly. "Sorry, ma'am. Ron was saying something rather terrible about Harry, and…"

Sprout rounded on Ron. "Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley, now go clean up your table."

Ron went to his table, glaring all the way, mumbling about teacher's pets.

Harry looked down at his hand rubbing it. Neville went back to Harry's side after Sprout left. "You okay?"

Harry nodded, showing the boy his hand. "Healed it right up." Their eyes met. "Thanks for that, by the way. You didn't have to do that."

Neville gave him a slight smile, a blush on his face. "No big deal."

Harry stared at him for a moment, dropping his eyes. "Well…I guess we should get everything cleaned up." His face warmed, glancing to the taller boy as they started packing their things.

Harry got a letter from Narcissa the week that everyone was signing up for their holiday plans.

_Dear Harry,_

_I was rather hoping you could stay with us for the holidays! Draco had such a good time when you visited, and has been begging me for a few weeks now to invite you. Lucius will be on a business trip, so there won't be any big parties this year. Miss Lovegood and her father have also been invited for Christmas Day. _

_I already wrote Professor Flitwick, and he said it was okay. I do hope you can come. Draco and I go shopping together, and I would love for you to join us. _

_Write me soon,_

_Narcissa (Draco's Mum)_

Harry smiled, shaking his head. He looked up across the Great Hall to see Draco reading a letter as well. He rolled his eyes, and went to the Slytherin table, sliding into a seat right next to the blonde. The Great Hall quieted a bit.

Draco glanced at him. "What?"

Harry rolled his eyes, swatting the back of his head. "Why didn't you tell me your mum was going to invite me for Christmas?"

Draco rubbed the back of his head, but beamed as he processed the words. "Oh, she said yes? I...er suppose I forgot to tell you?"

Harry laughed.

Harry and his friends were all leaving the castle for the holidays, glad to get away from Secret Monsters and the like for a little while. Harry had lent Neville his guitar, so the boy could show his Gran and his Uncle Algie it. Luna had her guitar strapped onto her back, and showed it to her Father it right there at the train station.

By that point, Mrs. Malfoy had arrived, and oohed and ahhed over the instrument, being quite mysterious at the same time, just as she had done with Harry's flute. They made plans to meet up on Christmas Day, and by this point, Neville's Gran had arrived. All of the other people in the station were giving the group a wide berth, because of how odd it looked. The Malfoys and Longbottoms hated each other, and the Lovegoods were always avoided. It was certainly a strange sight, seeing all of them together.

She stared coldly at Narcissa, and the blonde was rather distant to her as well. Draco and Harry didn't really know what all of that was about, but Neville looked a bit nervous.

"Gran, these are my friends Harry, Luna, and Draco, and that's Luna's Dad, and Draco's Mum."

The woman in the vulture hat shook Mr. Lovegood's hand, but didn't shake Narcissa's. Narcissa smiled primly at the woman, putting her hands on Draco's shoulders.

"All Draco has been telling me about this year in his letters is about their new friend Neville, and how talented he is in Herbology!" Mrs. Malfoy said with a small smile at Neville. She was attempting to be polite- after all, the boy was a friend of her son's and Harry's.

Mrs. Longbottom glanced to her Grandson dismissively. "Oh. Come, Neville, we-"

Neville spoke up. "Gran, Harry, Luna, and Draco are meeting up for Christmas Day, do you think I could go?"

Mrs. Longbottom's mouth pinched. The put her hand on Neville's shoulder. "No, we have plans. Come along, Neville." She said coldly, pulling him away.

Neville waved goodbye to his friends with a sad smile, and left the platform with her. Harry watched with a slight frown on his face. He looked questioningly at Narcissa, who sighed, shaking her head. She plastered a smile on her face, shaking hands with Mr. Lovegood again.

"I look forward to seeing you and your daughter at our home." She smiled at Luna, and her eyes softened. "Your daughter is looking as lovely as ever."

Luna smiled back tentatively, and then hugged Harry goodbye, then Draco, kissing their cheeks. "Goodbye boys. Don't give too much trouble for Mrs. Malfoy."

The woman chuckled. "Don't worry dear."

So the two Malfoys and Harry flooed to Malfoy Manor. It had snowed recently, so the snow was stacked up high on the grounds. The boys busied themselves with the map they were trying to make of the Forbidden forest, since they were stuck inside.

They were hoping to have it finished in time for Hagrid's birthday, which was in April.

Harry tilted his head over the papers. They were lying on their stomachs in Draco's room, on the floor, the schematics and such for the map lying about. Draco was next to him, trying to figure out how far the acromantula hollow was from the edge of the forest.

Mrs. Malfoy came in, a Ministry owl on her shoulder. "Harry, this owl just arrived for you. It won't let me take the letter."

Harry got up from the floor, eyes wide, taking the letter from the owl. The owl flew right out of the room, probably to head back to the Ministry. Harry saw the Ministry seal on the letter, and he grinned.

"What is it?" Draco asked, standing up as well.

Harry opened the letter. "Yes! They've approved my patent!"

Narcissa's eyes widened. "Patent?"

Harry nodded, handing over the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_Your patent for the 'pen' has been approved. We have followed the schematics of your invention, and the item you have let us test, and we approve it for sale in the Magical Community of England. If you wish to continue the Patent for the rest of the Community, please contact the Patent Office of the ICW, in Geneva, Switzerland._

_On a more private note, congratulations on your success, Mr. Potter, since it is not often an item such as this is approved. You are now able to sell it in the community, undisputed. Your Assistants, Mr. Fred and George Weasley, will also be able to improve upon the item as they like, as long as it does not tamper with the item in question that would make it illegal. _

_If you wish for vendors to purchase the patent, and/or improve upon it, please have them contact us at our offices, with your permission. Fees have been accounted for, and you are awarded 5,000 galleons for your patent, and you now officially hold the title as Youngest Wizard Inventor by the ICW. _

_Congratulations again,_

_The Department of Patents and Inventions_

_Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic_

_Luella Bagnold, Member of the ICW_

_Arthur Weasley, Department of Muggle Item Regulation_

Narcissa looked up from the letter with wide eyes. "You invented something?"

Harry nodded. "It's called a pen. I've been keeping it a secret, for the most part, since I didn't want anyone to steal the idea, but…" He went to his bag, and dug through it for a few moments. He pulled out one of his wooden pens, and handed it over to her.

Narcissa stared at it for a moment. "It looks like a stick…with a gold bit at the end."

Harry grinned. "Try to write with it."

Narcissa gave a glance to her son, who looked as confused as she felt. Apparently he didn't know about this.

She went to her son's desk, and grabbed a parchment. She wrote her name experimentally. Her eyes widened as she saw how neat and smooth it wrote, without having to get ink or…she watched it dry immediately.

"This is rather…ingenious." She admitted. She handed it to her son, and Draco wrote his name with a flourish. His jaw dropped.

"This is amazing!"

Harry grinned. "Isn't it great?"

Draco studied it for a moment. "It looks a bit plain, though."

Harry nodded. "That's why the Weasley twins were helping me. They have loads of ideas for it. Now that I've got the patent, I can let them experiment with colors, sizes, all that fun stuff. They're good at that sort of thing, and I don't really have the time for it."

Draco frowned slightly. "I guess they would be good at that." He admitted reluctantly, handing it over to Harry.

"Anyways, it was their Dad that helped me get into runes to begin with, so, I sort of owe him."

Narcissa nodded, looking thoughtful. "So, now you are inventor, and you're already earning money at such a young age!"

"Yeah, what are you going to do with it all?" Draco asked brightly.

Harry shrugged. "Dunno."

Narcissa looked thoughtful. "Well, I suggest waiting to invest and everything until you're a bit older. Just save it for now. You never know when you'll need the money."

Harry was sitting by the fire Christmas Eve with Draco and his Mother, opening presents. Harry was surprised to see just as large of a pile for himself as Draco did. He got a lot of clothes, and a few books from Narcissa. Luna gave him a bracelet she had braided together using the unicorn and threstral thread, beading in moonstones that she had found in the forest.

Neville had given him a plant, which was still in its pot, with instructions to keep it in dim lighting, and to water it twice a week. Draco had given him a wicked cool whittling knife that had a dragonhide sheath to match his flute case. The sheath could be strapped on to his arm or leg, but Narcissa disapproved of him wearing it in class, and told him she would ground both of them if she found out he used it for something other than whittling.

Hagrid had made him a basket to use when he and his friends collected things in the forest, and it was filled with odds and ends like some threstral and unicorn hair, some jars filled with acromantula venom, unicorn tears, crushed moonstone powder, and threstral urine.

The following morning, Luna and her Father came through, and surprisingly, had brought Neville along.

The boy looked shyly at his friends as they hugged him hello.

"I thought you weren't able to come?" Draco asked.

Neville shrugged, looking down at his feet. "My plans changed."

Narcissa cleared her throat. "We've got breakfast on the table, come along children."

Luna was wearing a blue dress that Harry thought looked quite pretty on her. "You look very nice Luna. Is that a new dress?" Harry asked politely as they all sat down.

Luna nodded, blushing. "Yes, Daddy gave it to me for Christmas!"

Narcissa turned to Neville. "Your Grandmother was unable to make it today?"

Neville nodded, pushing his eggs about on his plate.

Mr. Lovegood spoke up. "He arrived through the floo this morning, just after Luna and I opened our gifts."

Narcissa frowned slightly. "Is she ill? Or did she just decide to let you go after all?"

Neville bit his lip, shifting in his seat. Harry frowned, tilting his head slightly. "Nev? Are you okay?"

Neville's eyes darted to him. "I…I didn't get permission to be here today."

The table was silent. Narcissa stood from the table. "Excuse me, I must make a firecall then."

"Wait, Mrs. Malfoy!" Neville yelled, standing up.

She looked at him, and she was startled to see tears in the boy's eyes. "Neville…whatever is the matter?"

Neville just shook his head, leaving the room. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here-"

Harry went after him. Neville had gone to the sitting room, and was about to go to the floo when Harry turned him around gently.

"Neville…tell me, what's wrong?" He whispered.

Neville's sniffling turned into sobs, and he pulled Harry tightly to his chest. Harry stiffened in the boy's arms, but gently guided him to the couch. He could see the others in the doorway, but he shook his head, telling them to go away for a bit.

He let the boy cry, running a hand through his hair as the boy clutched at him.

"Shh…it's okay Nev, I'm here." Harry whispered.

Neville pulled away slowly, wiping his face. "I'm sorry…you must think I'm a big baby."

Harry smiled, shaking his head. "I do not. Believe me, I cry too, sometimes."

Neville looked shocked. "You do?"

Harry shrugged, looking down at his lap. "Sometimes. Sometimes I feel so ashamed, I hide it."

Neville was quiet for a moment, and he took Harry's hand. "E-Every Christmas, my Gran and I go to St. Mungo's."

Harry looked at their joined hands, knowing the boy didn't want him looking at him. If their eyes met, he might not talk.

"My parents are sick. Did you know?"

Harry shook his head. He had noticed that Neville never talked about his parents much, but he hadn't wanted to ask about it.

"Well…they are. It happened when I was a baby. The night after your parents were killed. They were tortured into insanity by some of those Deatheaters."

"Deatheaters?"

Neville sighed. "You-Know-Who's followers." He whispered. He sighed, and went on. "Sometimes I feel like I hate them more than You-Know-Who sometimes." He squeezed Harry's hand.

"Well…now they're just…lying there in the hospital. They don't even remember me. Gran takes me there during all the holidays, even on my birthday. She says I should honor them. That I shouldn't forget." His voice trembled. "Sometimes she thinks I should be more like them, more like my Dad."

Harry squeezed his hand encouragingly. Neville brought up his other hand, and rested it on top of Harry's, trying to keep talking.

"For the longest time, they thought I was a squib, because I never did any magic…they…they did and…said all sort of things…some of the kids still do, at school."

"That's terrible." Harry whispered. He was well aware of the names other students called Neville- he couldn't imagine his family saying those things.

"Your Gran…did she hurt you?" Harry whispered, thoughts dwelling on the Dursleys.

Neville finally met his eyes. "No…I mean, not physically…the things she said sometimes made me wish that she'd…" He shook his head, looking down at their hands again. "She wanted us to go to…that place again, and I couldn't stand it. Especially when I knew that all of you were going to be here…together."

Harry leant forward, hugging the boy tight. "It's okay…I understand. I do."

Neville pulled away, his arms around Harry's waist. "You couldn't possibly! You have no idea how they treat squibs here in the magical world…they'd kick them out if they could…"

"Neville…I'm going to tell you something, okay?"

Neville nodded minutely, his full attention on Harry.

Harry kept his eyes on Neville's. "I was raised by muggles. They were not very nice muggles. They hated magic. And since they hated magic, they hated me." He whispered. There. He'd said it.

Neville's eyes widened.

Harry continued to speak, trying to keep calm. "They did everything they could to keep me from doing accidental magic. They…they would hit me. Lock me up. Keep me from eating. They were always threatening to kick me out or send me to an orphanage…so…yes, I do understand, okay?"

Neville blinked. "Harry…I never knew."

Harry hugged him again, burying his head in the boy's shoulder. "Not many do." He whispered. "Please don't tell."

The boys heard a sob from the doorway, and they separated with wide eyes. Luna was crying in the doorway, Draco holding her.

"W-what did you hear?" Harry asked.

Draco stared at Harry, looking terribly upset. "Everything. Merlin Harry, why didn't you tell us? Neville…I'm sorry for some of the things I said last year."

Neville just nodded slightly, accepting the apology. Harry sighed. "Come here Luna."

The girl sobbed, going to the couch, and threw her arms around both of the boys. She said something, but neither of them could really understand it through her crying. Draco walked in, closing the door behind him, and sat next to Harry. "Harry…I swear I won't tell anyone, okay?"

Harry nodded. "I know."

Luna sniffled, wiping her face, plopping down to sit in Neville's lap, her legs across Harry's. "I wish you guys could have told me." She said, sniffling a little.

Neville and Harry chuckled, and Draco couldn't help but join them.

In the end, Neville had spent a few more hours with them, and then he was sent back home, along with Narcissa. He was grounded for the rest of the holidays, for running off on Christmas Day. Neville didn't mind too much, though. Luna went home with her Father afterwards, saying her goodbyes to the boys.

That night, when Harry and Draco were getting ready for bed, Harry stood awkwardly around the doorway to Draco's room.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Is…it normal for boys to like boys?"

Draco froze, staring at him. He had not been expecting that sort of question. "What?"

Harry blushed, looking at his toes. "I mean, earlier today, when Neville and I were talking…I…it's silly. I'm sorry."

Draco shook his head. "It's…not silly." He paused, glancing to the doorway. "Close the door."

Harry did so, looking a bit curious.

Draco sat at the end of his bed, motioning for Harry to sit. Harry sat, looking at Draco expectantly.

"Okay…so I don't know if it's normal or not, but I do know that it does happen."

Harry's eyes went wide. "Really?"

Draco nodded. "A couple of older guys fool around in the quidditch locker rooms. But besides that…" He glanced to his bedroom door. "Father does it too."

Harry gaped. "What?"

Draco nodded. "I'm not supposed to know. Father's business trip is actually a visit with his lover. Mum's fine with it, since she apparently knows the guy, and she doesn't want my Father 'flaunting' it, as she says."

Harry blinked, a bit confused. "What?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know what she meant either, I'm just telling you what I've heard. So…I guess it's normal. I mean, if my Father does it, I don't see why not."

Harry looked thoughtful. "So…it's possible to like guys and girls?"

Draco nodded. "Has to be. I mean, why are my Mum and Dad together if he doesn't love her, right?"

Harry nodded. "You're right." He smiled. "That makes things easier."

Draco blinked at him. "What do you mean?"

Harry blushed. "Well…you know I've always thought Luna was pretty."

Draco laughed. "I think everyone knows that."

Harry glared at him halfheartedly. "Nu-uh. Anyways…I think I like Neville too. Is that weird?"

Draco shrugged. "Dunno."

Harry looked at Draco. "Haven't you ever liked someone?"

Draco looked down. "Yeah."

"Did you ever kiss her?"

Draco made a face. "I've been kissed by Pansy Parkinson, and let me tell you…yuck!"

Harry laughed. "Was it really that bad?"

Draco nodded. "But when I kissed Daphne Greengrass, that wasn't too bad. She dumped her lemonade on me after that, though. I don't think she liked it much."

Harry looked at him in surprise, after laughing a bit at that picture. "You've kissed two girls?"

Draco bit his lip. "Three."

Harry gasped. "Who?"

Draco looked down. "Promise you won't be mad." He had to tell Harry. It didn't feel right, keeping it from him.

Harry frowned. "It wasn't Luna…was it?"

Draco didn't answer him.

Harry bit his lip, trying to sort his feelings out.

"I'm sorry Harry." Draco finally said. "It was just…one time. It was a while ago, and it was barely a kiss! She just pecked me, and…"

Harry felt tears form in his eyes. "She…kissed you, kissed you?" He had rather hoped that Draco had kissed her, even by accident, it still meant that she could like Harry instead, but now…

Draco sighed. "She probably didn't think anything of it. You know how she is sometimes."

Harry sighed, feeling terribly sad all of a sudden. "Was it nice?" He asked meekly.

Draco shrugged looking down. "I guess. She is pretty." Yes, it was nice, but he didn't want to tell Harry about her soft lips and how she tasted like strawberries. It was hard enough as it was.

Harry wiped a tear away, head bent. "I…guess I'll go to bed, then." He stood.

Draco grabbed his wrist, standing as well. "Harry…I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I knew you'd be upset with me…I knew that you liked her." He whispered. He was afraid of losing Harry as a friend. He didn't want that to happen- especially over a girl.

Harry sobbed. "It's…it's fine… I just…you knew I liked her from the moment I saw her…why does it have to feel so bad?" He ran out of the boy's room, and went to the guest room.

Draco ran after him, and closed the door behind him. Harry had thrown himself on his bed, and was crying. "Go away!"

Draco shook his head, climbing on the bed, next to Harry. "No."

Harry pushed him halfheartedly, turning over slightly. "Get out now! I don't want to see-"

He gasped as he was hugged tightly. Harry struggled at first, but Draco refused to let go, never lessening his grip. Draco kissed his cheek, and Harry froze, eyes wide. Draco pulled away, face red, and eyes bright. He hands trembled, and he let go of Harry.

"I'm sorry." Draco whispered, and scrambled of the bed, and walked out of the room. Harry just laid there in shock, staring at the ceiling.

Draco gasped as he closed the door behind him. He grabbed the thing nearest him, an old stuffed dragon, and threw it across his room.

"Why the hell did I do that?" He yelled to himself.

He sat at the end of his bed, putting his head in his hands. He started to cry, feeling terribly guilty about everything. Why had he let Luna kiss him? She was pretty, and he couldn't help but…he shook his head, sniffling, wiping his tears away.

What about Harry? Why had he done that? He hadn't really been thinking about it, he had just wanted his friend to shut up, and stop crying, and be happy again. He didn't know what else to do. He flopped onto his back, legs dangling over the side of his bed, staring at the ceiling.

What was wrong with him? Harry had just told him that he'd liked Luna, and Neville. He'd said nothing about liking him…of course, if he had a crush on him, Harry wouldn't have told him. He felt as though he had just made things worse. WHY had he done that? It seemed to have just _happened_. He couldn't really take it back now.

Draco blinked up at the ceiling, sorting out his thoughts. This was so confusing.

The next morning, both boys acted like nothing had happened. Of course, when something happens, and you pretend it hadn't happened, you have a habit of thinking about it more. Harry found himself wondering why Draco had kissed him, and in fact, what it meant. Did Draco like him?

If he did, then why did he think Luna was cute? Then again, Draco had said he thought it was normal for someone to be able to like girls, and boys. Since Harry had felt a little something towards Neville, as well as Luna, he sort of understood this. But did he like Draco that way?

He wasn't sure. After all, he was still upset that Draco had gotten to kiss Luna, and he hadn't. But then again, when Draco had kissed him the night before…it was kind of nice. Shocking, but nice.

Of course, he had no idea that Draco's thoughts were much like his own: quite confused and wondering what the hell had happened.

So they were quiet, and avoided talking about certain things. Narcissa, of course, noticed, but thought perhaps that they were still upset about what they had learned about Neville, and about Harry. So she let them be, and tried her best not to pry.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

So yeah. A lot happened in this chapter. I look forward to seeing the reviews! If you can guess what happens next correctly, I'll give you a cookie.


	4. Kisses and Snakes

Gah! I couldn't wait until Monday to update, I'm too excited. Here, it's early again! I loved everyone's reviews. They made me do a happy dance.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry was glad to return to Hogwarts, because that meant less awkward silences between him and Draco. Of course, he now noticed Neville staring at him every once in a while. That was a bit awkward as well. No one said anything, because as soon as everyone settled into school that first month back, Hermione Granger and Penelope Clearwater had been petrified.

So the kids upped their search on possible monsters, using what clues they had. One: For some strange reason, Hermione Granger had a mirror in her hand when she'd been found, and the same with Penelope Clearwater. Two: It was something that the acromantula were afraid of.

Three: Whatever this creature was, it was scared of roosters.

And four: It resided in the "Chamber of Secrets", which was reportedly Salazar Slytherin's secret abode.

Now, Harry and Draco immediately thought it was some sort of snake. But Neville and Luna said that a snake that acromantula were scared of had to be pretty big- after all, the acromantula had tried to eat them!

So they were stuck. And to top it all off, half of the books in the Magical Creatures section of the library were still checked out!

Harry had been cornered by the twins between classes. It was rather hard to do, since all of the students were being watched like hawks, but somehow they'd slipped under the radar and had gotten to him. They managed to get into an abandoned classroom, and the twins pulled out their bag of tricks.

Harry looked at the number of pens in his hands, grinning widely. They were every color you could possibly think of, and more, with different colored inks, patterns, smells, shapes and sizes.

"This is amazing guys."

Fred and George grinned, exchanging a look.

"So, how are we marketing it? How are we going to sell this stuff?"

Harry looked thoughtful. "The muggleborns, of course, will eat this stuff up. Halfbloods too. Sell them for a sickle a piece, and then we can write Zonko's for the trick pens, asking them if they'd like to sell the merchandise."

Fred nodded, looking thoughtful. "We always wanted to open our own joke shop-"

"Yeah, Zonko's is good, but we know we can do better."

Harry laughed. "Alright. Don't sell the idea to them. Now that we have the patent, and no one else knows how to make it, we've got it covered. Sell them to students, and we can see how they do. Maybe try to make some…pretty ones." He made a slight face. "For the girls, and the snobby people. Fancy stuff."

"Can do!" George said.

"A sickle a piece?" Fred asked, looking thoughtful, as though as he didn't like the idea.

Harry shrugged. "Okay, what do you think is a better price?"

Fred nodded slightly. "Well, to add all those extra things costs a bit in supplies, so…I'd say four sickles a piece for the fancy stuff, two for the plainer ones-"

"And maybe for ten sickles, you can get a set of three fancy ones." George added.

Harry grinned. "Sounds great. They'll buy more, that way."

"Split three ways?"

Harry shrugged. "Sure, why not. Course, I'd rather have you guys spend my bit so you can keep up with the work. Those pens last a long time, so people will need tons of variety to keep on buying them."

Fred nodded. "That's what we were planning too."

George raised an eyebrow. "You don't want the money?"

Harry laughed. "Hey, I would just be glad to get rid of quills altogether. Yeah, some of them look nice, but they're terribly impractical!"

As soon as the snow melted, just after Luna's birthday, and before Hagrid's, the kids decided to take a fly over the Forbidden Forest. They had mapped out the Forest by now, and were putting the finishing touches on it- some animation runes and some colorful flourishes a-la Luna. It would be ready just in time for Hagrid's birthday. Of course, it would be a plus if they got to borrow it once in a while.

Harry was on Persephone, along with Neville, while Luna and Draco rode their own threstrals. Neville was still terrified of heights, so he couldn't fly alone.

"Hey, there's that place again!" Luna said with a grin, pointing down to the clearing. Instead of it being lush with fall leaves like it had been last time, it was rather barren looking from far away. It didn't look nearly as appealing.

But still, she swooped down on her threstral, making the boys go after her. Neville hid his face in his hands as Harry swept down, both he and Draco whooping with delight.

Luna touched down first in the clearing, then Draco, and then Harry and Neville. They got off their rides, looking around.

"The pond is still a little iced over." Draco observed.

Luna nodded, climbing onto the rocks to get a better view. Some of them were smooth, a couple hung slightly over the water, just enough so someone could jump in. She smiled, taking in the barren trees around them, and the muddy meadow.

"This place would look gorgeous in the spring and summer. Fall wouldn't be so bad either."

Draco nodded, looking into the water. "Of course, not really fit for winter."

Harry looked around, wrapping up his scarf around him a bit more. "This would be a cool place to hang out. I mean, by the Lake, there's always people around, especially in the spring…"

Neville nodded, going to one of the larger trees, tracing the bark on it with his fingers. "Yes…this tree, during the summer, at least, will provide tons of shade." He looked up at the sky. "And there would be plenty of sunlight every where else. You'd never know you were in the Forbidden Forest."

Harry looked around. "Do you guys know if there is anything we should be careful of around here? Any more acromantula or what have you?"

Luna shook her head. "We've checked out every other part of the forest. This place is pretty isolated. I think it's safe."

Harry grinned. "Great." He sat on the rocks. "This would be a great place to work on some projects."

"Like my guitar that you never did." Draco pouted.

Harry rolled his eyes. "We've been a bit busy!"

Neville smiled bashfully. "Do you think you could make me something too?"

Harry crossed his arms, and sniffed. "Maybe I should just let you two make your own, then."

"But you made Luna's!" Draco whined.

Luna giggled. "I'm just special, that's all."

After Hagrid's birthday, Harry saw something in the paper that shocked him. A large number of students were staring at him, more than usual anyways, and were whispering.

He leant over. "Luna…read this."

_SIRIUS BLACK UNDER TRIAL!_

_It has been discovered that Sirius Black, supposed traitor of James and Lily Potter, was never put under trial, never actually convicted of his grievances. He has been in Azkaban for the last eleven years, since that fateful day James and Lily Potter had been killed. He was also accused of killing his best friend Peter Pettigrew, and 12 Muggles. _

_Now, evidence has come forward that he never was interrogated under veritaserum. Madam Amelia Bones of the DMLE says this: "We are correcting this oversight as soon as possible. If it is possible that Sirius Black is innocent…well, let's just say we made a huge mistake."_

_And that is certainly correct. After all, Sirius Black is none other than the Godfather of the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. If found innocent, Sirius Black will also inherit the Black Estate, one of the largest Wizarding Estates in the world. Of course, all properties and assets had been liquidated with Mr. Black's incarceration, so who knows what will happen…_

_Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent_

Harry gaped as he read. He had no idea he had a Godfather! He looked up at the Headmaster, and the man gave him the tiniest nod. Harry frowned, throwing the paper on the table, and grabbed his bag. He was out the door, with Luna on his heels.

"Harry…you didn't know?" She asked, running to keep up with him, their book bags smacking against their sides as they ran.

Harry shook his head. "I had no idea! I don't even know who this Sirius Black is, and I suddenly find out he's my Godfather…"

Flitwick came out of the Great Hall doors, and sighed after seeing Harry. Flitwick gave him a sad smile. "Come on, let's go to my office."

Luna stood awkwardly beside Harry, not really wanting to leave him. Flitwick tilted his head slightly in invitation. "You are welcome to join us, Miss Lovegood. I am sure Harry will need some support from his friends in the next few days."

Luna nodded, and she followed them to Flitwick's office. When they got there, Harry collapsed in 'his' seat, his head in his hands.

Luna sighed, rubbing Harry's back. "Harry…if he's innocent…would you want to live with him?"

Harry straightened up, looking at her. "I…I don't know." He looked at Flitwick. "What would happen if he was innocent? Would he become my Guardian?"

Flitwick looked thoughtful, sitting in his chair. "Well Harry, several things could happen. If he is found innocent, he is legally allowed to claim guardianship of you. Now, if you do not want to live with him, you could contest it on the fact that he's been in Azkaban for the last eleven years…and probably not mentally stable at the moment."

Harry blanched. "Is he…"

Flitwick shook his head. "Dumbledore told the Professors just before breakfast this morning. He said that Sirius was in remarkably good shape for someone who has been there so long. Of course, he was a bit upset that it took people this long to give him a trial…but who wouldn't?"

Harry bit his lip, frowning slightly.

Flitwick looked to the ceiling, deep in thought. "Of course, it would solve the problems with the Dursleys immediately. Dumbledore would have no claim over you, no say in where you live. Of course, we have been trying to do this all along, but it is rather hard to contest the 'Great' Albus Dumbledore. We did make some headway with Narcissa's help-"

Harry's eyes widened at this. He had no idea that Draco's Mum was trying to help him. Flitwick was still talking.

"Of course, since Sirius is her Cousin, she might have been involved with the 'information' coming forward."

Harry blinked. "They're Cousins?"

Flitwick nodded. "Yes. Her maiden name is Black."

Harry remembered something that someone had mentioned to him once. "Wait…wasn't my Grandmother a Black?"

Flitwick smiled. "That's right. Of course, that would make you, I believe, a third cousin to Mr. Malfoy."

Harry's jaw dropped. His Cousin had kissed him! Yeah, it was his cheek, but still...

Flitwick saw Harry's shocked look, and pressed on. "Of course, almost everyone is related to the Blacks. It's not that uncommon."

Luna squeezed his shoulder. "I even think I'm related to them somewhere."

Harry looked up at her in surprise. "Really?"

Luna shrugged. "Yeah. I think it was the 17th century or so. I don't really keep up on Family history all that much. A bit boring, compared to the fun stuff we learn about here." She added with a grin.

"But didn't you kiss Draco?"

Luna blushed immediately, and Harry clapped his hand to his mouth. He shouldn't have said that. He glanced to Flitwick, who looked a bit surprised, and a bit amused as well.

"Well then, there is nothing further we can do until tomorrow, when we find out the verdict. I will escort you to your classes."

Flitwick walked far behind the two Ravenclaws so they could talk 'privately.'

"How did you know that I had kissed Draco?" Luna whispered.

Harry looked down at his feet, watching them follow each other as they walked down the corridor.

"He told me. Over the holidays."

"Oh."

Harry glanced at her. She was still blushing.

"He likes you, you know." Harry blurted, and instantly regretted it. What was he doing? He liked her too! Was he an idiot or what?

Luna didn't look terribly surprised at this. "Really?" She mused.

Harry nodded, looking back down at his feet.

They didn't say anything for the rest of their walk, until they arrived to Luna's classroom. They dropped her off, and Harry and Flitwick walked together to the transfiguration classroom.

After they had walked silently for a few moments, Flitwick suddenly spoke. "You like Miss Lovegood, don't you?"

Harry blushed, shrugging.

Flitwick shook his head. "You are a bit young, and sometimes these things are fleeting-"

"I've liked her since the moment I saw her." Harry blurted, and instantly blushed.

Flitwick looked thoughtful. "And now that you know she likes Mr. Malfoy…"

Harry shrugged. "I…I can't stop her from doing what she wants. She likes him, and he likes her. I…I don't want to get in between that. He's my best friend."

Flitwick stopped outside the transfiguration door. "Is he aware that you like her?"

Harry nodded. "He…he said he was sorry. That…that he couldn't blame me for liking her."

Flitwick chuckled. "Only time will tell with these things. You never know. You best get into class, Harry."

The next day, Harry was woken early, by Flitwick. The man was beaming. Terry and Anthony were sitting up sleepily in their beds as well. "Wa's goin' on?" Anthony asked.

Flitwick smiled at Harry. "Your Godfather is innocent! Quite early this morning, they interrogated him! He's already talked to Dumbledore, and he said he'll be by at lunchtime, after he's cleaned up a bit."

Harry beamed, jumping out of bed, wide awake. "That's great!"

Terry got out of bed, as it was clear he wasn't going to get any more sleep. Anthony rolled over, pulling the pillow over his head. Flitwick left, and Harry got ready for the day, very excited about meeting his Godfather, and a little nervous too.

Just after lunch, Harry went up to Dumbledore's office, with Flitwick at his side. They entered the office, and Harry was startled to see the Minister, as well as Lucius Malfoy, and a rather thin looking dark haired man standing by the fireplace.

Harry stared at him. Was this….

"Harry?" The man croaked.

Harry nodded minutely. The man swallowed visibly, looking him over, staring at his hair, his eyes, and then the Ravenclaw crest on his robes.

"A Ravenclaw…I thought Dumbledore had been pulling my leg." He chuckled. "I'm Sirius Black. Your Godfather."

Harry couldn't help but smile. "I know. It was all over the papers yesterday."

The man smiled, transforming his gaunt face. Harry made a few more steps into the office, seeing Dumbledore at his desk, and another man, with brown hair, with silvery streaks in it.

The man saw him looking, and smiled at Harry gently, but said nothing.

The Minister spoke. "Well, Mr. Black, we have a very busy day at the Ministry…best be going…"

Sirius looked at the Minister coldly. "Yes, you should." He glared slightly at Mr. Malfoy, and the two men left. Sirius let out a bark-like laugh, and some of the tension eased from his shoulders.

The brown haired man approached him, and Sirius clapped him on the shoulder. "Harry, this is a good friend of mine, and well, your parents' too, Remus Lupin."

Harry smiled at him. "Nice to meet you Mr. Lupin."

Remus smiled. "Remus. Mr. Lupin makes me sound so old."

Dumbledore and Flitwick excused themselves, smiling, while Harry and the two men sat.

Sirius studied Harry for a long time, and Remus seemed to do the same.

"Merlin, you look so much like them." Sirius finally said.

Harry smiled. "Really?" Of course, he'd heard this from Hagrid, and sometimes, the other professors, but it still wasn't the same…

Remus nodded. "You have Lily's eyes." He looked speculatively at Harry's hair. "I bet it's rather messy when it's short, isn't it?"

Harry nodded. "I wore it short, my first semester, but Mrs. Malfoy grew it out for me."

Sirius frowned at the name. "So…you are friendly with the Malfoys."

Harry tensed. "Well…yes. Draco is one of my best friends. And his Mum has always been nice to me. I even spent the holidays with them, and the year before, I went to their Christmas party."

Sirius seemed to look sad at this. Remus spoke up. "Do you have any other friends, Harry?"

Harry nodded, smiling. "Luna, Luna Lovegood. There's also Neville Longbottom."

Both men smiled at Neville's name. "You two used to play together all the time, when you were just babies." Sirius said, grinning mischievously. "I think there's even a picture of you in the bath together…"

Harry colored, mortified. "Oh Merlin, don't say that to him, I'd never live it down…"

Remus spoke up. "Doesn't a Lovegood own the Quibbler?"

Harry nodded, grinning. "Yep, that's Luna's Dad. She helps him sometimes, over the holidays."

"Are they all Ravenclaws like you?" Remus asked.

Harry shook his head. "Neville's a Gryffindor, and Draco is a Slytherin. Luna's a Ravenclaw, but she's just a first year." He grinned. "She's so smart though, they should just move her a year up. I mean, she even helps us with _our_ homework sometimes."

The two men laughed. "So, what is your favorite class?"

Harry looked thoughtful. "Well, I like all of them for different reasons, really, and the subjects I like best I haven't even taken classes in." He admitted. Seeing their looks, he explained. "I like runes a whole lot, I've been in the Runes club since my first year. I dunno, I think they're fun, I guess."

Remus tilted his head. "You're just a second year…"

Harry leant back in his chair. "So?" He smiled. "And I love Magical Creatures. Luna and I would probably ace that class if we took it right now. Draco and Neville too, although Lu and I are a bit more into it."

"Yes, Dumbledore said you were a bit close to Hagrid."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, we go see him all the time." He leant forward conspiratorially. "Don't tell the Professors, but we all sneak into the Forbidden forest all the time!"

The two men laughed, and Sirius spoke. "I bet you couldn't break our record of it, though."

Harry smirked. "Is that a challenge?"

Sirius and Remus exchanged a look, grinning. "Your Dad would get that same exact look on his face…"Remus started, shaking his head. "No…we shouldn't be encouraging you guys to go into the forest like that. It is a bit dangerous."

Harry spoke up. "Did you ever find the Acromantula lair?"

The two men's eyes widened. "N-no." Sirius finally said.

Harry laughed. "And the Unicorn glen?"

Remus shook his head. "Wouldn't let us near them."

Harry shrugged, looking thoughtful. "What about the Threstral caves?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, we found those, in our sixth year."

Harry grinned. "Aren't they cool? Did you ever fly them?"

Both men looked startled. "You can see them?"

Harry's smile faded. "Yeah." He looked down. "Actually…all of us can. For one reason or another."

"Was it from…that night?" Sirius' voice choked.

Harry shook his head, looking up at the man. "I…I just found out about you yesterday…how come no one ever told me?"

Sirius looked upset. "I don't know. The Ministry has a lot to answer for, believe me." He shook his head, and got up from his chair. He went to Harry's side, kneeling by Harry.

"Harry…have you ever seen a rat? That's missing its toe?"

Harry frowned, looking thoughtful. "No…I don't think so…why?"

Both men heaved a sigh of relief at that. Sirius smiled, ruffling Harry's bangs. "Just wondering kiddo." His eyes darted to Harry's scar for just a moment, and he stood, looking serious. "Now…Dumbledore didn't really want us to know, but Flitwick and Minnie spilled the beans, so to say….what happened with those muggles?"

Harry blanched.

Remus sighed. "We just want to help you, Harry. Sirius will get the adoption papers if you just say the word."

Harry looked at his Godfather in shock. "Really?" He asked hopefully.

The man nodded. "Yeah…" He whispered. "You're the closest thing I've got to a son. Why wouldn't I want to adopt you?"

Harry let out a sob that he didn't know he had, and he was suddenly being hugged by the dark haired man.

That evening, Harry was all smiles. By the end of the week, his name would officially change to Harry Potter-Black. He was going to have a Dad…sort of. And an Uncle, sort of. He'd spent all afternoon talking with them. Sirius was like a big kid, in some ways, and couldn't wait to spoil Harry, making up for all the years he missed.

It was immediately apparent that Remus was the more practical one, and talked about getting a house ready for the summer. They even talked about having his friends come to visit, even Draco (although Sirius didn't look to happy as he said the blonde's name.) They really weren't the parental type, but Harry knew he'd have a lot of fun with them, though.

They talked about school, and about the courses Harry was going to sign up for his third year. They talked about Harry's parents, and some of the adventures the Marauders had. They talked about Pettigrew, and how he had betrayed Harry's parents. They talked about Remus being a werewolf, which had Harry interrogating the man about all sorts of stuff, wanting to confirm the things he'd read from books.

They talked about the map of the Forbidden forest, and then they told him about the map they had made of the school, but it had been confiscated by Filch, so they didn't have it anymore.

Then Sirius asked about Harry's cloak, and Harry told him that he had it. They'd asked him if he'd had any adventures with it, and Harry said no, he had enough adventures as it was.

Snape had been unbearable for the following week, glaring and taking points from Harry whenever he could. Of course, everyone had noticed this, but everyone was a bit too scared to say anything. Draco, of course, was upset.

Snape had nearly vanished their potion, but seeing his Godson's face, he thought better of it, and took points away from Harry instead. Draco sighed roughly as the man stalked away.

"What it is problem?" Draco hissed, scowling angrily at his potion.

"Dunno. This is really pissing me off, though." Harry whispered back, glancing to the man who was yelling at a pair of Ravenclaws near the back.

Harry had just returned from a flight with Persephone when Luna came running out of the castle, along with the twins and Ron. Ron looked angrily at him. "You took her, I know you did! Where is she?"

Harry blinked, alarmed. "What are you talking about?"

Ron grabbed him by the front of his robes. "Ginny! She's gone! She's been taken down to that stupid chamber! You go get her right now, you slimy git!"

The twins dragged Ron off of the small Ravenclaw. "Ron, don't be silly-"

"He's not the Heir!"Luna spoke up, looking at Harry. "Harry, we have to do something." She begged, looking at Ron and his brothers, who were dragging him back to the castle. "Everyone thinks it's you…maybe if you found her, they won't think that anymore-"

Harry gaped. "We don't even know where that stupid chamber is!"

Luna beamed. "Actually, I think I do. I found a bathroom, on the second floor, that's haunted by that girl who was killed last time. I say we talk to her and ask her what she knows."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I guess I don't have any way out of this."

"Nope, come on!"

The two of them headed to the bathroom. "Don't you think we should get Neville and Draco?" Harry asked.

Luna shook her head. "No time! She could be dying right now!"

Harry sped up a bit at that, damning his 'helping people' instincts along the way. They arrived to the bathroom, breathless.

They could hear sobbing in one of the stalls. "Hello?" Luna asked carefully, voice echoing in the bathroom.

"Go away!"

Harry and Luna exchanged a look. "Myrtle?" Harry called out.

A ghost of a pudgy girl with glasses floated through the stalls, staring at him. "You're a boy! What are you doing here?"

Harry colored. "Well…uh, there's been a girl, she's in the Chamber…she might be killed by that same Monster that killed you."

The girl stared at them, sniffling. "And you just expect me to just drop everything and help you?"

Luna rolled her eyes, looking around the bathroom. Harry spoke up, frowning at the girl. "How did you die?"

The girl suddenly smiled, as though it was a cherished memory. "It…it was quite dreadful. I was here, crying, about that dreadful Olive Hornby, when I opened the door, and saw these…great big yellow eyes…" She shivered, smiling in a way that made Harry quite uncomfortable.

"If you die…you could share my u-bend, if you like."

Harry colored. "Um…"

"Hey, I think I found something." Luna said, peering at the sink.

Harry went over to join her, the ghost following them. "Hey…it's a snake."

"Say something." Myrtle whispered, ghostly eyes lit up. "That's what that boy did."

Harry and Luna exchanged a look, and Harry stared hard at the snake. _"Open"_

The sinks suddenly rumbled, and Harry and Luna backed up slightly. Myrtle peered down. "Ooh, I wonder how far it goes."

"Could you check for us?" Harry asked.

Myrtle smiled blushingly. "If you promise to share my U-bend with me…"

Harry cleared his throat, and seeing the look that Luna gave him, he sighed. "Okay…I…er…promise to share your U-bend with you if I die."

Mrytle grinned, delighted, and dove into the tunnel. For a long moment, Harry and Luna stared down into it, waiting for the ghost to come back, or say something…

They could hear the girl speak. "It's quite a drop, but you'll be fine!"

Harry and Luna grabbed each other's hands, and jumped in. They landed on crunchy mouse bones quite hard, and Harry glared at the giggling ghost halfheartedly.

Luna brushed some of the bones off of her robes. "Come on."

They walked for a bit, and their path was blocked by a huge stone that was covered in engraved snakes. _"Open?"_

The snakes slithered apart, their path clearing. The two Ravenclaws went forward slowly, wands drawn. Luna stilled suddenly. "What's that?" She whispered.

Harry looked, and saw a huge shadow of something. It was still, though. They crept forward. "It…It's a snake skin." Harry whispered, eyes widened. He turned to Luna, smirking. "I told you it was a snake."

Luna rolled her eyes. "And look how big it is! How could it have possibly have gotten through the school without being noticed?"

"The pipes." Myrtle said, and both Ravenclaws stared at her, dawning looks of realization on their faces.

"Um…let's keep going." Harry whispered.

They turned a corner, and saw a huge empty hall, and a small red headed little girl lying on the ground.

Harry and Luna gasped, and they ran towards her, Myrtle floating along behind them. The girl was cold to the touch, but looked as though she was sleeping.

"She won't wake."

All three of them looked towards the voice. It was a dark haired boy with a Slytherin crest on his robes.

"Tom Riddle!" Myrtle cried in surprise.

Harry and Luna exchanged a look. Neither of them knew a Tom Riddle, but apparently Myrtle did.

The boy was looking at Harry though, smirking. "So you are the Great Harry Potter."

Harry frowned, standing. "What have you done?"

The boy laughed, a high cold laugh that Harry recognized. He flinched, and stepped in front of Luna slightly.

Riddle smirked. "What? Acting the big hero again?"

"Voldemort." Harry said, watching the boy's reaction.

Riddle clapped. "Bravo Harry, I didn't even have to spell it out for you! I suppose you are in Ravenclaw for a reason…too bad you weren't smart enough to realize that you had just walked right into a trap."

Harry stepped back slightly as the boy turned, speaking to a huge statue that looked like Salazar Slytherin.

"_Slytherin, Greatest of Hogwarts Four, Your Heir asks you to Open your door!"_

Harry stepped back again, pushing Luna behind him more fully now. A snake slid out. Harry and Luna suddenly clamped their eyes shut.

"A friend of mine. I see you've been warned of the Basilisk's properties. How clever."

Harry tried to frantically think of what he could possibly do against a Basilisk, when he heard a great crash, and a screech. "Damn you Tom Riddle, it was you!" Myrtle cried.

"Sorry Myrtle. One can only take so much of your bitching and whining before one has to resort to drastic measures."

He felt Luna clutch at him around his waist. "What do we do?" She whispered.

Harry tightened his grip on his wand. "I don't know…Lu?"

"What?"

"I…I always liked you, you know. I just wanted you to know."

He heard a soft laugh. "We can talk about it later, Harry. Skinning curse on three, okay?"

Harry nodded, and they pointed their wands to where they thought the snake was- "one…two….THREE!"

They heard a screech, and flapping of wings, and Mrytle wailing. Harry and Luna could feel something spraying all over them, and it felt warm, so Harry morbidly thought it could have been blood.

He still didn't care to die just yet, and didn't open his eyes until he heard the boy shout "That damn bird! Get away from her eyes! Get away! Shit!" He heard running, and a pillar crashing to the ground.

Harry and Luna opened their eyes, discovering that the snake looked like a huge red mass of blood and guts, and was thrashing about, its skin on the floor in one piece, and a gorgeous red and gold bird plucking at its eyes.

Myrtle was chasing after the boy, screaming at him. Apparently he wasn't fully corporeal, but since she wasn't either, her slaps and punches could hurt him.

"You fucking bastard! You fucking used me!" She wailed. Luna's eyes widened as she saw Ginny dangerously close to the thrashing snake. She went forward, grabbing the girl, and the book that was on the floor next to her. Harry cast a slashing hex at the snake's throat, sending another stream of blood on them, soaking into their robes and skin.

Luna stared at the book, a slight frown on her face. Everything around them was covered in blood, except this book. She flipped through it to find it empty.

Meanwhile Harry went at the Monster with his wand, and cast another a reducto at the beast's mouth, making its head explode. Fawkes safely flew out of the way.

The two of them, along with Ginny, were showered in Basilisk parts, which was not good. Basilisk venom was raining on them, and…that was a dangerous thing.

Harry felt suddenly dizzy and lightheaded, barely getting to Luna's side in time before he collapsed.

The girl was trembling, and she grabbed one of the largest fangs near her, and stabbed the book.

Across the hall, Riddle screamed, and not because Myrtle had just kicked him in the balls. She glided away from him in fright, eyes wide as he seemed to explode into light.

Harry chuckled weakly, losing strength fast. Luna coughed up blood, trembling next to him. "Harry…"

"Hey…we'll….we'll be okay…" Harry panted.

Luna blindly reached for his hand. "I'm scared."

"Hey…you shouldn't be…we just killed a 70 foot basilisk…what else could…." He coughed, his vision dimming as he stared up at the ceiling. He heard some wings flutter nearby.

"I'm going to get help!" Myrtle yelled, and flew out of the chamber.

Harry rolled onto his side, grunting in pain. "I'm sorry Lu…I should have never gotten you into this mess…"

Luna didn't answer him.

Harry gasped. "Lu?"

He squeezed her hand. It didn't react. He felt a warm weight suddenly on his chest, and something liquid on his cheek, and onto his lips. He licked them, gasping for breath. His vision slowly cleared, and saw Fawkes on top of him, crying.

"Fawkes…she's dead…Luna's dead…."

The bird still cried, and Harry pushed it off of his chest gently, looking at the girl. She was covered in blood. Frankly, she looked rather disgusting, but he kissed her anyways.

He felt soft lips move under his, and Harry pulled away slowly, confused. Luna's eyes opened, revealing her silvery eyes. "Harry?"

Harry blinked at her. "Lu…I thought you were dead."

She sat up slowly, and saw Fawkes. "Phoenix tears." She breathed. "Oh Fawkes…thank you." She whispered. She looked at Harry, and hugged him tightly. "We're alright Harry! Fawkes saved us!"

Harry closed his eyes, holding her tightly, crying. For one moment…he had lost Luna. And that was something he couldn't… He pulled away from her gently. "Luna…" He whispered, staring into her eyes. Luna smiled, and lent forward just slightly.

Suddenly, Ginny Weasley coughed, and rolled over, gasping for breath, looking like she had just come back to life too. Harry didn't know whether to curse or be happy that she was alive- frankly he'd forgotten about her at the moment. Fawkes was fluttering off of her chest. She opened her eyes. "W-what happened?" She whispered looking around them.

"Er…" Harry started.

Luna spoke up. "We're getting some help now. Everything will be okay."

Needless to say, there was quite a story to tell in the hospital wing. The wing was quite full of people. Not only were all of the Weasleys there, but Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Flitwick, Hagrid, Mr. Lovegood, Neville, Draco, and Narcissa. More of the Professors would have shown up, but no one else could fit.

Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry and Luna, thanking them as much as she could, with invites to visit over the summer. Harry finally met Mr. Weasley, sorry that they couldn't meet in person under better circumstances. Neville and Draco had sort of been upset that they hadn't gone, but after learning that the two of them had nearly died…well, they were more upset about that.

Sirius had just joked if this was a normal occurrence with Harry. Harry just smiled.

After a while, Madam Pomfrey told everyone to leave, to give the kids their rest. Ginny, exhausted, did just that. Harry, though, did not find sleep that easy to come by.

"Harry? You awake?" Luna whispered.

Harry turned over in his bed to face her. She was already looking at him, curled up in her bed. She was dressed in the hospital gown, just like he was. Thankfully, all the blood had been scrubbed off, and they both were healed completely. Harry gave her a small smile.

"Yeah."

Luna drew back the covers on her bed, and crawled into his. "Budge over."

Harry did so, a bit startled at this. Luna gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you again."

Harry blushed, fighting himself from touching his cheek where she'd kissed it. "Hey…you killed that Basilisk just as much as I did."

Luna shook her head. "But still…just…thanks." She said quietly, leaning into his side. They sat there for a moment. Harry felt a bit awkward. She knew he had kissed her when he thought she was dying, what if- Luna interrupted his thoughts.

"You know…waking up like that…was like one of those muggle fairy tales."

"Huh?"

Luna smiled, looking down. "The Prince kissing the Princess, and she wakes up from her deep sleep."

Harry blinked. "Well…I…I thought you were dead."

"So…you'll only kiss me if you think I'm dead?"

Harry blushed. "N-no."

Luna pecked him on the lips. Harry backed up slightly, eyes wide. She smiled up at him sweetly. "That's better isn't it?"

"Um…what about Draco?"

Luna looked down, smiling demurely. "I talked with him…" She glanced at him. "Harry…I think I fell for you the moment I saw you."

Harry stared at her, hope rising in his chest. "Really?" He breathed.

Luna nodded slowly. "And…and I knew you felt the same way. I always have."

Harry gaped at her. "Then…they why did you…" Kiss Draco? Rip his heart into shreds?

Luna blushed. "Well…I like Draco too."

Harry's heart felt crushed. "Oh." He leant back in his pillows, willing himself not to cry.

Luna whispered tentatively, taking his hand. "And Draco likes me too. He…he told me what happened. Between the two of you."

Harry stared resolutely at their hands. "He did, did he?"

"I…I think he likes you, but he's too scared to admit it." She said quietly.

Harry rolled his eyes, clearly not believing her.

"And I know for sure Neville likes you. He told me himself."

Harry blushed. "He did?" This was getting confusing now.

Luna nodded. "Yep. Apparently he's had a thing for you since he first saw you in first year, before he even knew who you were."

Harry let go of her hand, putting his face in his hands. "I don't know what to do."

Luna laughed. "You don't have to do anything, sweetie."

Harry frowned. "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." He didn't feel like dealing with his hormones at the moment. He had just killed a seventy foot basilisk, after all.

Luna nodded, and kissed his cheek before she went back to her own bed. "Goodnight, Harry."

" 'Night Luna." Harry whispered, turning his back to her. Sometimes that girl was just plain odd.

The next morning, he had decided. He didn't want to get in between Luna and Draco. It hurt, but he knew it would hurt worse if they couldn't be his friends. Then there was Neville, and he wasn't sure how to deal with him just yet.

Harry led the way back to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. The ghostly girl was waiting there for them when they arrived, looking quite excited. She had been charged (by Harry) to look after the entrance of the Chamber.

"Harry, the Headmaster has already been by." She called out.

Harry sighed, moving out of the way for Hagrid, who looked a bit odd towering over them in the cramped bathroom. Luna, Draco, and Neville all had shrunken things bulging in their pockets, and Hagrid had a rucksack on his back.

"What did he do?" Harry asked Myrtle.

The ghost shook her head. "He was trying to open the Chamber. He didn't notice I was here- I was hiding in the stall. He put a few fancy spells on the sinks, I think to show when people opened it and things."

Harry looked warily at the sinks, drawing his wand. The others did as well. "Alright. If we can't take the spells off, we can get someone else to do it."

"Or we could just smash the sinks up." Hagrid said helpfully.

Harry grinned, and the students started casting spells on it to detect and cancel any spells the Headmaster put on the sink. They managed to get all of them, and Harry was soon speaking to the tiny serpent on one of the sinks. _"Open."_

Everyone shivered, and the sinks opened slowly. "Ladies first." Harry said, waving his arm to Luna.

The girl rolled her eyes, and flicked her wand at the tunnel, casting cleaning charms and cushioning charms. "Now, I can go." And with that, she jumped.

Neville and Draco peered down into the tunnel.

"I'm alright! It's fine guys!" Luna called up.

The rest of them jumped in, getting out of the way for Hagrid quickly, who jumped last. It said something about the strength of the stone floors beneath them that nothing shook. It had been three days since Harry and Luna had rescued Ginny, so they weren't sure what kind of condition the Basilisk would be in.

Harry wanted to harvest the parts that could still be used. He knew the entire skin was taken off already, all in one piece from his curse. They entered the chamber, and were surprised to find that there were no bad smells, and that the blood still looked fresh.

Draco and Neville stared, aghast, at the remains of the Basilisk, as did Hagrid. Harry and Luna went about siphoning the blood and venom that was on the floor, into jars and vials after putting on some protective gear. Hagrid went to the snake, and started stripping it of its parts that could be salvaged.

Neville and Draco cleaned and laid the basilisk hide out once the floors were clean of blood and venom. After that, the kids helped Hagrid harvest from the giant snake.

"The blood and venom alone are worth a lot." Draco said, humming as worked. He was used to harvesting for potions ingredients, as was Luna. Neville and Harry, however, usually stuck to plants, and a lot less bloody things, and were a bit lost on the process.

Harry cringed as Hagrid started stripping the bones. "Th' last basilisk that had been seen was in 1842. This is a mighty rare experience." Hagrid said, looking rapturous.

Luna nodded. "I'll make sure to use my Daddy's pensieve when I get home, so I can write down everything. A lot can be learned from a magical snake."

"And the parts are extremely hard to find. Some potions can be made with the parts, mostly rare healing potions." Draco said, tilting a vial, and looking through it. "We have enough here to last for decades."

Harry and Neville grinned at this. They worked for a couple of hours, and Harry grew tired of it. Everyone took a break for tea, and he explored the rest of the Chamber. He tilted his head, seeing Runes around the entrance of the Slytherin statue.

He ran a finger over the runes, eyes narrowing. _"Open for me, greatest of Hogwarts four." _He whispered.

The mouth slid open. He drew his wand. His friends looked up from their tea. "What's that?" Neville asked, and then shoved the rest of his sandwich in his mouth.

"The snake came out of this." Harry said, looking into the darkness warily.

Instantly, Luna stood, drawing her wand. The others did the same, and Hagrid followed them to the entrance. "Lemme go first."

Harry nodded, and Hagrid led them into the dark area. A few steps inside, and the torches lit all along the room. It was large, an entryway of sorts. One side was a large tunnel, littered with bones, presumably where the Basilisk went to sleep and traveled.

The other side had a doorway, which was covered in runes. It was a large wooden door, with a serpent engraved in it.

"Open." He whispered.

The door creaked open. They went inside the doorway, Hagrid ducking his head.

It was room with a low ceiling, a large marble fireplace that sat in the center of one of the walls. A large four poster bed sat in the corner, and a couch sat in front of the fireplace. Behind the couch was a table with four wooden chairs. The walls were covered with bookshelves, filled with books.

Harry looked around the room. "We have to swear to tell no one about the room."

Luna nodded, looking quite serious. She put her hand over her heart, and the others followed. Harry looked a bit confused. Neville spoke up. "A Magical Oath, Harry."

Harry nodded, putting his hand over his heart.

Luna spoke, then everyone else joined.

"I swear on my life and Magic to say nothing more about the Chamber of Secrets other than what people already know, and besides the others here with me at this moment. So mote it be." They intoned.

Harry felt a little wash of magic cover him, making him shiver. Looking at the others, he knew they felt it too.

"Its late. We should probably head back." Hagrid said finally.

Harry sighed, looking around. "Yeah…we can come back."

Luna pouted, looking around the room. "I wish we'd discovered this place earlier in the term."

Draco squeezed her shoulder as they all walked out from the room. "Well, we still have plenty of years left before we graduate!"

It turned out, that since Hagrid was innocent for the whole Chamber business, and with the Monster gone, he was allowed to get a proper wand again. He'd gotten a copy of his old wand from Ollivander. Since he'd spent the majority of his life at Hogwarts, he'd picked up a lot of spells over the years, so it wasn't too hard for him to get used to using magic again.

He was extremely happy about it, and used magic whenever he could- eternally grateful to Harry and his friends since they helped him get a proper wand again.

Harry was sitting on the rocks in 'their' clearing in the forest, on the last day of term. He was very happy. He had a family now…sort of, and a house…well, it definitely need to be patched up a bit, but still…he had a family with Remus and Sirius. Even if they were a bit crazy.

He glanced over to see Luna and Draco talking over by the trees. Luna was leaning against one of them, looking demurely at Draco. She had forgone her robes for the day, and was wearing a dark blue sundress. Draco was looking at her up and down. Something seized in his chest, and he looked away, frowning. He kept telling himself not to come between them. Something had happened since the Basilisk- Draco and Luna touched each other more often, Luna kissed his cheek more- Harry knew it wouldn't be too long before something happened.

Draco stared at Luna. She was normally covered up by the school robes everyone wore, but since it was a nice day out, the girl had decided to wear one of her dresses. She had started making her own clothes when she was a child, taught by her mother- which was rather fortunate, since she and her Father didn't go clothes shopping all that often.

She was leaning against the oak tree, spots of light coming through the leaves, hitting her on her shoulders and the top of her hair. She looked beautiful. Their eyes met, and Draco smiled- trailing off in midsentence…in fact, he had no idea what he had been talking about.

"Lu?"

The girl's smile widened, and she crept around the tree trunk, fingers trailing over the bark, peeking at him playfully.

"Hmm?"

Draco followed her around the tree, heart beating rapidly. Their fingertips met on the bark, and Luna's playful look faded, and was replaced by something else. Draco leant forward.

"Hey."

Harry looked up to see Neville walking toward him, sample basket in hand. He'd been collecting plants not too far away. He sat next to Harry on the rocks.

"Look what I found."

Harry looked at the different roots and plants with a slight smile, but his thoughts were still with Draco and Luna. "Nev?"

"Hmm?"

Harry bit his lip, heart beating fast. He couldn't bear to have them together, and he be alone. "Have you ever kissed someone?"

Neville's hand faltered, dropping a root back into the basket. "Uh….no."

Harry glanced up, seeing the boy's face was quite red. "Have you ever wanted to?"

Neville's eyes darted to his lips, for just a moment, then went back to his eyes. "I…well…no, not really."

Harry smiled, knowing the boy was lying. Something in his gut told him to tease him a bit. "Oh…that's too bad." He said quietly, looking back at the basket, looking through the plants.

"Why?" Neville croaked. He leant forward, swallowing visibly.

Harry glanced at him, face warm, feeling something niggling inside him, something that made the pain from Luna and Draco lessen. He dropped his eyes slightly, studying the boy.

Neville was a good looking guy. Yeah, he was awkwardly tall, but he was cute. But Harry liked his personality the most. He could trust Neville to stand up for him in a hard spot. He would trust Neville with his life, if had to, just like he had with Luna and Draco.

His nervousness went up a few notches as he slowly raised his eyes, licking his lips nervously. He leant a bit close. "Nev…"

Suddenly, the boy's control seemed to break, and darted forward, kissing him hard. Harry gasped in shock. He had not been expecting it to be like that! He felt arms wrap around his waist tightly, pulling him against a chest, their lips bruising from the force of their kiss.

Harry pulled away, panting and dazed, that little niggling deep inside his gut felt like it had burst into shivers all over his body. What the hell was that? Draco and Luna? Who were they?

Neville was looking as dazed as he was, his lips red and swollen. Their eyes met, and Harry couldn't help but smile, sad thoughts disappeared, and he could only see and think of Neville and that amazing kiss. Who knew?

"That was…wow." He finally breathed. "Kiss me again?"

"Really?"

Harry nodded. Before he knew it, he was back in Neville's arms, being kissed like crazy, and by damned, did he like it. He only pulled away when breathing was an issue.

They heard laughter, and they looked over to see Luna and Draco laughing and whistling, usually pale faces pink, still under the tree.

Harry blushed, burying his head in Neville's shoulder. He glanced up to see Neville making a face at them. He smiled, wrapping his arms around Neville's waist. Yes…he was happy.

So they sat in the compartment on the way home, Harry and Neville sitting quite close together on one side, and Draco and Luna doing the same on the other. None of them had actually come out and asked anyone out, but there was a bit of obvious tension.

Luna was reading a book, while Draco plucked her guitar, looking a bit sad.

Harry saw the look on his face, and smiled. "Hey, I'm making you something this summer."

Draco grinned. "Really?"

Harry nodded. "Yep. Sirius is letting me stay with Hagrid for a bit, so I'm going to get the parts then."

Draco squirmed in happiness. "What is going to be made out of?"

Harry laughed. "A surprise. Something special." He glanced at Neville, wrapping an arm through the boy's arm. "I'm making something for you too."

Neville smiled. "Really?"

Harry nodded. "What would you like?"

Neville bit his lip. "Well, I guess it would have to be something that you could carry around, like your guitars and stuff." He mumbled.

Harry tilted his head. "What do you want to play?"

Neville grinned shyly. "The drums…I think it would be fun."

Draco started laughing, and Harry glared at him halfheartedly.

He looked back at Neville, smiling. After receiving those kisses from Neville, he wouldn't doubt the boy again, or think him clumsy, or think him weak in any way. It turned out the only reason he'd been clumsy before was because he was always staring at Harry, instead of looking of where he was going. (At least that's what Harry thought. In reality, that was only the truth sometimes. The other times, when Neville had landed on him, it was to feel Harry up.)

When Neville wanted to, he could be very…forceful. And surprisingly, Harry found he liked it.

"Okay. You might have to help me. Like you said, the stuff we have is pretty easy to walk around with, and with what I'm making for Draco-"

"You're making me a guitar, right?"

Harry grinned, shaking his head. "It's a surprise!" He looked back at Neville. "Anyways, before I was interrupted, we need to make your drums easy to carry, but I don't want of those marching band drums…" He made a face, and the others didn't know what he was talking about anyways. "I want to make you something very…you." He smiled. "Something special."

Luna giggled, glancing at them over her book. Harry blushed, glancing to Draco, who was trying his best not to grin.

"Shut up, you two." He sighed, leaning against Neville, and looked out the window with a smile on his face.

After they arrived at the Station, Harry was greeted by Remus and Sirius in a great hug. Sirius was grinning like a mad man, and Remus was smiling at Harry with pride.

"Flitwick told us you made first again. Congratulations!"

Harry beamed, motioning to his friends, who were still looking for their families. "I'm sure you remember my friends."

Sirius smiled charmingly at Luna, kissing her hand. "Of course I remember you, Miss Lovegood, and that Father of yours…where is he?"

The girl blushed. "Um, well, he should be here soon."

Sirius grinned, looking at Neville. "So, what are your plans for the summer, Neville?"

Neville shrugged. "Spend some time in the greenhouses, and some time with whatever tutor my Gran has got for me this year."

They all made a face at this. Sirius looked warily at Draco. "Hello."

Draco straightened his shoulders slightly. "Mr. Black. Nice to see you again."

The black haired man gave a slightly distant look, but Remus nudged his shoulder.

Luna spoke up, seeing her Dad. "There's Daddy!" She beamed, running to him.

"Pumpkin!" He hugged her tightly. "You've gotten to be such a lady!"

Luna blushed. "Daddy…"

Mr. Lovegood turned to the boys, putting his arm around the girl's shoulders. "Luna and I are going on a trip this summer, and I was wondering if any of you would like to go." He nodded towards Remus and Sirius. "You are invited as well."

Sirius grinned. "Where are you planning on going?"

"Spain. We will checking out some old church ruins, there's a lead we have, very big!"

Luna grinned. "The Ghost, Daddy?"

Mr. Lovegood nodded. "That's right, Pumpkin."

Neville spoke up. "Well, I don't think I'd be allowed to go." He said morosely.

Draco frowned, as did Harry. Both boys saw Narcissa approaching, waving to her son. Draco smiled, waving back to his Mum. "Where's Father?"

Narcissa sighed. "Business trip." She gave him a good look, shaking her head. "You're getting so tall, before you know it; you'll be taller than me!"

Draco smirked. "I better be!" He glanced to Mr. Lovegood. "Mum, Mr. Lovegood has invited us to go on a trip with him and Luna, even Sirius and Remus have been invited. Can I go Mum, please?"

Mr. Lovegood spoke up. "You're invited as well, the more the merrier!"

Luna nodded, looking quite happy. "Yes, we'll camp out, and have picnics, it will be a blast!"

Narcissa smiled. "When is this trip?"

"First week of July."

Narcissa glanced to Remus and Sirius. Honestly, Sirius wouldn't be a very good chaperone. And she wasn't sure if Mr. Lovegood and Remus would look after the children properly either.

"Oh, all right."

Draco grinned. "Yes!"

Narcissa spoke up, looking to Neville. "Neville, will you be going?"

Neville looked for his Gran on the Platform, his face falling as he saw her walking towards the group. "Um…I don't think I'll be allowed."

Mrs. Longbottom smiled coolly at the group as she went to Neville's side. "Neville."

"Hi Gran." Neville said quietly.

She put her hand on his shoulder, looking at Harry and Luna. "Children." She gave an amused smile to Sirius and Remus. "Sirius, Remus. Haven't seen you in long time. How are things?"

Sirius shrugged. "Better than they were."

Mr. Lovegood spoke up. "Mrs. Longbottom, I was just having a discussion here with the others about their summer plans. Luna and I are planning on going on a trip, and I thought it might be a wonderful idea for all of us to go together."

Mrs. Longbottom frowned slightly. "Well, Neville will be quite busy this summer. I've got him a couple of tutors in Defense and in Potions, so his days will be quite busy."

Neville's face fell, and he looked down.

"Oh." Harry said quietly, going to Neville's other side. "Well…we were all really looking forward to having him there." He smiled at her slightly, then at Neville. Neville looked sadly at Harry. "Well…the trip isn't until the first week of July, so if you change your mind, I'm sure Mr. Lovegood wouldn't mind…"

He glanced to Luna's Dad. The man smiled. "No, I wouldn't mind at all!"

Harry hugged Neville around the neck. "If I don't see you, have a good summer, Nev." He whispered.

Neville nodded, burying his face in Harry's neck for a moment, and they pulled away. "See you."

Luna pecked him on the cheek, and gave him a hug. "You better write. I will be very upset if you don't!"

Neville laughed, and Draco clapped him on the back. "Don't forget to write me either."

Neville gave him a small smile, and picked up his trunk. "Bye guys."

After he left, Luna seemed to wilt. "I don't like her very much."

Narcissa sighed. "She's just…worried about him." She gave a small smile to the girl. "You look more grown up every time I see you! You're almost a young lady!"

Luna blushed.

Narcissa went on. "I bet all the boys will be lining up for you." She winked at Mr. Lovegood, who had gone more wide-eyed than usual. "You'll have your hands full."

Harry and Draco glanced to each other, and Harry looked down at his shoes. Narcissa kissed Luna on the cheek, and Harry too. "Goodbye children. Come along Draco."

"Bye guys." Draco called out, kissing Luna on the cheek, and squeezing Harry's shoulder as he passed.

Harry watched the Malfoys go. Luna and her Dad left, and Harry was left with Remus and Sirius. "So, where is this place at?"

Sirius grinned, shrinking down his things, while Remus took out two helmets out of his pocket, resizing them.

Harry's eyes widened. "What are those for?"

Sirius laughed, throwing one to Harry. "Have you ever ridden on a motorcycle?"

Needless to say, by the end of the ride, Harry was hooked. Remus had ridden in the bucket seat, while Harry had ridden behind Sirius. It was like riding a broom, or Pegasus, except in traffic. They stopped in the square of a rough looking neighborhood. As far as Harry knew, they were still in London.

His legs were a bit wobbly as he got off the bike. He took off the helmet, shaking his hair out. "That was so wicked! When can I get my own?"

Sirius laughed. "I'll teach you how to ride when you're a bit older. Glad you had fun." He winked, ruffling the boy's hair. "Number twelve Grimmauld Place." He called out, and suddenly, a house appeared in between two others.

Harry's eyes widened. "Fidelis?"

Remus nodded. Yep. Just put it up yesterday. The place isn't in the greatest of shape, but we've had a few months to work on it."

Harry nodded as they went up the front steps, Sirius tucking in the shrunken motorbike into his pocket.

They went inside, and Harry found that the place was rather dark and dreary, and one wall was completely demolished for some reason- right in the front hall.

Sirius saw him looking and commented "I didn't like that wall very much."

Harry blinked, glancing about. "So…since we're under Fidelis, any magic I do can't be tracked by the Ministry, right?"

Sirius laughed, and Remus shook his head, smiling.

"Yes, you are right Harry. I had rather hoped you wouldn't figure that one out for a little while yet."

Harry drew his wand. "At least this way I can help you guys out. So, where am I going to sleep?"

Sirius grinned, dragging him up the stairs. "Coolest room in the house. Come on."

He was dragged up to the top floor, to the attic. "This used to be my room when I was a kid. Of course, I cleaned it up a bit, but…"

Harry grinned, looking around the room. It had a bit of a Gryffindor color scheme going on, and some pictures of girls up. There was full sized bed on a platform, and a large desk in the corner.

He looked up, spotting a skylight above the bed. He grinned. He liked that the best. He twirled his wand between his fingers, looking around a bit more. Expansion runes on the closet…definitely a fixer upper…but it was clean.

"Thanks guys." He finally said.

Sirius beamed. "You can decorate it however you like. Remmy is going to get us some pizza and stuff, and I can help you here."

By the time Remus came back with the pizza and beer, Harry's room looked quite different.

Harry had managed to get up to the ceiling with Sirius' help, and put some expansion runes on the window, so that it could stretch across the ceiling. They'd transfigured the bookshelves to something more sturdy, covering one of the walls. One the wall next to it, Harry and Sirius had transfigured the desk into something a bit larger.

Harry took down the girly posters. Sirius had grabbed them, though, and told them he'd keep them, since they were keepsakes. Harry had just rolled his eyes at this.

They color charmed anything they could, making all the furniture the color of oak, and everything in Ravenclaw colors. Sirius had drawn the line at adding emerald green, saying that there was enough of it in the rest of the house.

They had pizza in the kitchen, where Harry found out that Sirius was a horrible cook, and Remus wasn't much better. He volunteered himself to be the cook, since he didn't fancy being poisoned.

Remus and Sirius had their muggle beers, while Harry had a butterbeer.

Harry made a face at the smell of it. "Is that beer actually any good?"

Sirius handed it over. "You want to try it?"

Remus snatched it from Harry's hands. "Sirius, he's twelve!"

Sirius grinned, looking a bit sheepish. "Oops."

Harry bit his lip. "I…I've actually had alcohol before."

Both men looked at him in surprise. "Merlin, we and your Dad didn't get into firewhiskey until we were…what was it, fifteen?" Remus asked.

Harry colored. "It wasn't on purpose! I was cleaning up the table, and I thought my Uncle had been drinking water. It tasted awful…I think it was vodka. I had drank the whole glass, 'cause I had been really thirsty, and I felt funny for the rest of the night." He shook his head.

"When was this?" Remus asked, amber eyes soft.

Harry shrugged, looking down. "I was Nine, I guess. Uncle Vernon found out what I'd done, and he made me drink the rest of the bottle, and he…" He shook his head. "I was so sick." He made a face at the beers. "I just wanted to know if those tasted like that."

Sirius sighed. "I'm sorry Harry."

Remus took the man's bottle, and they put the drinks on the counter. He sat back down, running a hand through his hair. Things were quiet for a long moment, until Harry spoke again.

"So…fifteen, huh?"

Harry was having a nice dream. He was in the forest, playing his guitar with Neville. It was late in the afternoon, and they were smiling and having a good time. Neville looked at him…that way, that way that made that niggling feeling deep inside him come alive.

Harry smiled shyly at him, and Neville leant forward, kissing him. He felt that little niggling burst into shivers, and his guitar seemed to vanish, and the boy got on top of him.

Harry gasped into the kiss, groaning and throwing his head back, winding his arms around the boy's neck. "Yes…please…" He begged.

Neville pulled back lazily, licking his lips, hazel eyes bright. "What do you want, Harry?" He breathed.

Harry felt a shiver go up and down him as the boy stroked his arms. He groaned again, feeling the hand go down, down to the front-

He gasped, bolting upright in his bed. He was breathing hard, his face still flushed. Wow…what a dream!

He glanced down, frowning, looking under his sheets. What the…

There was knock at the door. "Harry?"

Harry colored, pulling the sheets back up. "Um…come in."

Sirius opened the door. "Are you okay…er…" He coughed, face going red. "You alright?"

Harry swallowed. "Um…yeah. I think so."

Sirius glanced away, looking a little embarrassed. "Um…you were dreaming…not a nightmare?"

Harry shook his head, mortified.

Sirius sighed. "Alright, get cleaned up and come downstairs."

Harry did just that, and crept down the stairs. Both men were sitting on the couch, coffees in their hands. They were very still. There was a creak on the stair that Harry stepped on, and both men looked at him.

Harry cleared his throat awkwardly, continuing down the stairs. "So…um…yeah."

"Sit down Harry." Remus said.

Harry sat in the armchair across from them, fidgeting nervously.

"So, has anyone given you the talk yet?"

Harry colored, shaking his head. "I mean…I've heard things…at school, but…"

Sirius nodded slowly. "Alright then. So…." He coughed. "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Harry looked down at his feet, nodding. "Yeah."

Both men smiled. "That's great! So, did you go any further than that? I mean, we need to know what you know." Sirius added.

Harry bit his lip. "Well…I guess…if you love someone enough, and they love you back, you're supposed to get married and have kids."

Remus hid a grin behind his hand, and Sirius sighed. "Well…what happened this morning…er…leads up to that, I guess. You're getting older, and when wizards get older they er…"

"They have dreams. And those dreams make them have certain reactions…" Remus added.

Harry furrowed his brow. "Even if they're about other boys?"

Both men stared at him. Sirius blinked. "You were dreaming about a boy?"

It was Harry's turn to cough. "Um…yes?"

Remus looked a bit confused. "I thought you had just said…"

Harry spoke up patiently. "Yes, I've kissed a girl. But I kissed a boy too. Draco told me-"

"You kissed Draco?" Sirius blurted.

Harry colored, slapping his hand to his forehead in frustration. He sighed. "No! I mean, yes. And I've kissed Luna. And Neville."

The two men stared at him. "Woah Harry, I think you started early with the-" Sirius started, but Remus nudged him, shaking his head.

Sirius bit his lip. This was really hard. "Okay…so…anyways…um…when you like someone, and they like you back, there…there's more to kissing."

Harry's eyes widened. "Um….like sex?" He squeaked.

Both men nodded, chuckling.

"Of course, you shouldn't be doing that anytime soon; you're too young for that, cub." Remus said.

Sirius nodded. "Wait a while, okay? So…er…do you know the basic…"

"Slot A into slot B." Remus said, looking pained.

Harry nodded, looking a bit confused. "Wait…how does that work with boys?"

"Slot C, then." Sirius added, looking as though he really didn't want to explain any further.

Harry just got more confused. "What the…what's slot C?"

Remus let out a groan of frustration, and looked at Sirius. "I say we just buy him some magazines."

Sirus looked at the man. "You were the one to say we should give him the 'talk', I was all for the magazines-"

"Guys…"

"He's just a kid, why does it have to be so comp-"

"Guys!"

"It's not like you don't know where things go-"

"Guys! Way too much information!" Harry yelled, holding his hands to his ears.

The two men looked at him. "Er…sorry." Sirius said.

Remus looked sheepishly at Harry. "Okay…so…magazines. Right. Um…any questions?"

Harry bit his lip. He really wanted to know what this Slot C was, but he was a bit afraid to ask. But he supposed the magazines would show…he colored.

"Um…you won't tell anyone about…about this?" He asked shyly

Sirius spoke up. "No, Harry. We really don't want you doing anymore than you have until you're sixteen, okay? We'd prefer even later, but then we'd be hypocrit- ow! Moony!"

Remus glared halfheartedly at the man, and looked at Harry. "Whenever you're ready for…that, just let us know, or let Madam Pomfrey know. There's things you'll need to do to protect yourself."

"Like what?"

Sirius spoke up. "Well, there's a couple of potions and spells to keep people from having kids, there's the muggle ways too, of course, but those are a bit trickier."

"Oh…okay."

That afternoon was quite embarrassing. Sirius and Remus took him to the store to pick out magazines. They, nor Harry, really fancied sharing magazines, so they just let Harry get his own.

Sirius had fun picking out some for the bewildered boy, and Remus had tried to talk him out of the few…stranger ones.

Harry colored, seeing the burly man on the cover of one, dressed in leather-

"Hey, what are you doing there?" The shopkeeper said, walking over to them.

Harry colored, mortified. "Er…"

Sirius spoke up. "Well…we er, I'm his Dad, and he…you know. Just thought he should be educated."

The man laughed. "Well, I think you might be in a little over your head there…" He looked at Harry, shaking his head, and walked away, an amused look on his face.

Harry glanced at the magazine in his hands. The burly man on the cover stared up at him, a little smirk on his lips. "Erm….this one."

He grabbed the closest girly one, one with a girl on the cover in a schoolgirl outfit. "This one too."

He rolled them up, not wanting Remus and Sirius to see what he'd gotten. They looked casual about the whole thing at the register, and so did the shopkeeper. He put them in a brown paper bag, chuckling.

That night, Harry had waited until he heard Remus and Sirius go to their rooms. He slid the magazines from the paper bag, sitting on his bed.

He picked up the girly one first, and stared at the cover. He made a slight face, suddenly reminded of Cho Chang. He opened it, hoping all of the girls in there didn't look like her. He didn't like her very much. His eyes widened immediately, his mouth dropping open.

He closed it again, putting it facedown on the bed. He went to the other magazine, and opened it carefully. This one seemed a bit safer, at least this guy was dressed…sort of. Harry tilted his head, frowning slightly. Why would someone wear pants that didn't cover their bottom? This was a bit confusing.

He flipped to the next page, coloring instantly. One man was pressed against another, kissing, frozen in time, half naked. The slightly larger man seemed to pin the smaller one, his knee between the other's thighs.

Harry swallowed, feeling a bit warm. He flipped to the next page. Oh. Slot C. He definitely got it now. He licked his lips, turning to the next page. He gasped, magazine wrinkling in his hands. A man was on his knees, his mouth on another guy's…

He closed the magazine, feeling slightly feverish. He put both of the magazines back in the paper bag, and dropped it in his trunk.

Over the next few days, Harry got a good idea of what went where, and what to do with it. He read the articles, stared at the pictures, and had more than a few embarrassing dreams. But it helped, sort of.

Now he had more images to go along with his dreams, and found himself thinking about him and Neville doing some of those things in the magazine, sometimes even him and Draco, but it didn't seem nearly as…strong, for lack of a better word. It seemed to be more exciting with him and Neville.

Luna, though, he couldn't quite picture her to be like those girls in the magazine. She wasn't filled out like they were, and he couldn't really picture her doing those things. He did wonder, though, what she would look like, if she did fill out.

Harry spent his time with Sirius and Remus wisely. They talked a lot about school, about the situation with his friends, and about his projects.

He also took joyrides on the motorbike with Sirius whenever he could, and spent some time with Remus in the library, sorting out the books. He also showed them his guitar and flute, and they were quite impressed.

They often went to the muggle world, and brought back souvieners, like McDonald's toys, electronic gadgets, pogo sticks, and other things that could be used for mischief. Living with Sirius and Remus was quite fun.

While Sirius and Remus were giving the 'Talk' to Harry, Luna was writing. She had been working nonstop on documenting their experience with the Basilisk salvaging. She'd had to reference numerous books, getting special permission for some of them. Of course, her Daddy knew people, so it wasn't terribly hard to do so.

Her Daddy was working very hard too, preparing for the upcoming trip. Spain was so nice this time of year, and she couldn't wait to see Alonzo again. Luna tied her manuscript together in a rainbow colored ribbon, and shrank it down to the size of a bar of soap. She called over an owl, and attached the manuscript, along with a note to Obscurus Publishers. She would send two more copies to other publishers in the UK.

But they would all return with a short, but polite note.

_Dear Miss Lovegood,_

_Thank you for sending your manuscript. It was an enlightening read, however, we do not publish fictional stories. Most of the information contained within your text has hardly any references, and could not be fact-checked. Also, because of the Dark subject of this text, it would be banned from the public market here in the UK. Your style of writing is quite unique, and the illustrations were colorful, so if you do choose to write a children's book, or perhaps a fictional book, we would be happy to look it over. _

_Thanks..._

It didn't stop Luna. She knew that the book could be published elsewhere- the English were quite strict with their books compared to other countries. She would just have to figure out where to publish it where it could be appreciated.

Draco was flying. He did that most of the time during his holidays, to get away from his Mother and Father. His Father was terribly upset that both of them were going on a trip, and his Mother had yelled at him about his own little 'trips' to see his lover. In front of Draco.

Then everything came out. Draco found out that his Father went to go see the man quite often during the year, leaving his Mother alone. His Father accused her of taking on a lover as well, and his Mother denied it, talking about how he'd turned her away from Men and Sex altogether.

Draco decided he really shouldn't be hearing things like that. So he flew. Sometimes he went over to Theo's, because he wasn't allowed anywhere else besides the Crabbe's and Goyle's- but he really didn't like going to any of their houses. Theo's Dad was kind of creepy. And Crabbe and Goyle weren't much for conversation.

He missed his friends. He had come to terms that he was _really_ friends with Neville. At first, it was sort of awkward, but once they started hanging out, all that family stigma and things eventually faded away. Now that Neville had stopped being so awkward and clumsy around Harry, Draco could really see that Neville was different than they thought he was.

Neville hated the summer holidays. It was constantly filled with tutors. He didn't mind it so much now, now that his marks were a bit better and that he understood things, but he hated being stuck inside when he could be working on his Greenhouse. But he had made a deal with his Gran. He would get to go if he did well with his tutors, and saw his parents before he left.

He missed his friends, and he missed Harry the most. He had been so surprised that Harry liked him back. He was well aware that Harry liked Luna (who didn't?), but he had no idea that he'd liked himself as well. Harry certainly seemed to like his kisses, at least.

Before they knew it, it was time for the trip. Luna had written, and told them to come to their house through the floo, and they would take an international portkey from there. So, just before lunch, the three of them flooed over to the Lovegood home, their things packed and shrunken into their pockets.

Harry stumbled slightly as he came out of the floo. He smiled as he saw Luna, and got out of the way as Sirius and Remus came out of the floo.

Luna was dressed in a pale green tank top and hiking shorts, and some hiking boots, a pack on her back. Her hair was pulled back into a braid, much like how Harry wore his hair all the time.

"Hi Harry! Aren't we going to have so much fun!" Luna squealed.

Mr. Lovegood came into the kitchen, dressed similarly to his daughter. "Harry, good to see you again. Draco and his Mother are on their way any moment."

The two of them walked out of the green flames smoothly, brushing off the soot from their robes. They were clearly not dressed for hiking, like the Lovegoods obviously had.

Narcissa seemed to realize this. "Oh, can I change before we leave?"

Mr. Lovegood nodded. "We're just waiting for Neville now. We have fifteen more minutes before the portkey activates."

Narcissa nodded, and asked where the restroom was. She went to change her clothes.

"So Neville is coming?" Harry asked hopefully.

Luna nodded. "Dad and I talked to his Gran. I think we wore her down a bit, told her that Neville was crucial to- oh, here he is now!" She chirped.

Neville came out of the floo, grinning widely as he saw his friends. "Hey!" Luna and Harry hugged him immediately, Draco clapping him on the back.

Narcissa came back from the restroom, dressed in some pants and a blouse, instead of the robes she had been wearing, and much more sensible shoes. She had pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"Wow, you look loads different, Cissa." Sirius said, using his old pet name for her.

Narcissa just smiled, and looked to Neville. "I'm glad you were able to make it, Neville."

Neville nodded. "Yeah...me too. So, er…how are we getting there?"

Mr. Lovegood held out a tattered old book. "This. Portkey. We'll have to go to the back garden, we don't have much time."

They all filed out of the kitchen, and into the garden. Everyone looked appreciatively about for a moment, and grabbed a hold of the boot.

"Kay kids, hold on tight!"

The portkey activated, and Harry and the others seemed to be flying, hurtling through the air at very high speeds. He landed on his back with a hard whump, knocking the breath out of him, His friends laid in similar states beside him, with the exception of Draco, who stood beside his Mother, smirking at them.

They all got up, and looked around. They were on a coast, the waves crashing in the cliffs below.

Mr. Lovegood pointed to the hills above them. "We're going to have a bit of a hike up there. I'm hoping we'll get there before nightfall."

Draco whimpered.

Harry grinned, pulling his flute out. "Music anyone?"

They started hiking up the hills, Harry playing his flute while everyone else talked about the scenery. They made a few stops along the way, taking plant samples, and taking pictures with the camera that Mr. Lovegood had brought with him. Draco was groaning and whining half the time, and his mouth had been hexed shut by his Mother the other half. Neville was delegated to carrying the samples, while Luna held a notebook in her hands, writing down observations.

They finally found a spot to rest a couple of hours later, atop one of the hills. Remus and Sirius went about setting the tents up while the boys, Luna, and Narcissa went to explore the area. They managed to find a creek, where Luna found some toads.

"Hey, Neville, I think I found Trevor's family!" She yelled.

Neville laughed, seeing them. "He can join them."

They went back to the campsite, where the guys had managed to get the tents up. Luna and Narcissa were sharing a smaller one, while Remus, Sirius, and Mr. Lovegood shared another. Harry, Draco, and Neville would be sharing the last.

Harry went in first, sighing slightly at the cramped quarters. Draco groaned as he saw it. "I was hoping for expansion charms."

Neville shrugged, unrolling a sleeping bag. "It's not a big deal."

Draco sighed roughly, going on the other side, and unrolled his sleeping bag. Harry went to the one in the middle, and did the same. "So, did you guys bring any games or anything to do?"

Draco sniffed. "Our tents are usually stocked with everything we need. I had just assumed that ours would too."

Harry frowned. Draco was acting like a snob. Draco crawled out of the tent. "I'm going to see if the others have expansion charms on their tents."

Harry rolled his eyes, and glanced over to see Neville searching through his bag. Harry looked down, blushing as he realized how close they were going to be sleeping together. Neville glanced up at Harry, and he seemed to realize this too.

Harry gave him a flirtatious smile. "I hope you don't snore."

Neville went red. Harry winked at him, and crawled out of the tent. He found Draco complaining to his Mother quietly about how small their tent was, but the woman only glared at him and told him to suck it up.

Luna was helping her Father with dinner at the campfire, while Remus and Sirius were putting up simple wards around the perimeter, to make sure no animals came about.

Harry sat next to Luna on the log, watching her unpack some of the packages. "Hey, you need help?"

"Sure Harry." She handed some of them over. He grinned as he recognized muggle marshmallows. He opened the package, and helped her open the graham crackers. Mr. Lovegood was opening the tin of spam like an old pro, and he and his daughter began to sing 'Animal Fair'. Harry recognized it, because Luna sang it often while they were at school.

Neville, Draco, and his Mother joined them on the logs, and so did Remus and Sirius soon after. Dinner was fun. Spam and hot dogs, along with crips, and smores. None of the purebloods there had had them before, except for the Lovegoods, of course, so they and Harry got to explain the food to them.

After dinner, Sirius told stories, trading off with Remus and Mr. Lovegood. It was finally time for bed, and everyone separated to their tents.

Draco blushed as Harry and Neville were about to go into the tent. "Erm…I'm going to go say goodnight to Luna."

Neville just rose a brow, and then went in the tent. Harry colored, following him in. They had both been a bit embarrassed about undressing, so they did it quickly, their backs to each other. Harry slipped into his sleeping bag just as Draco came into the tent.

Draco yawned. "Luna said we have to get up early. I'm beat. All that walking did me in today." He undressed, and Harry turned his back to him, facing Neville. Neville's back was to him, and the boy was quite still. Harry frowned slightly. He had been hoping the boy would be awake for a bit longer…

Draco climbed into his sleeping bag. "What a strange thing! What does this metal thing do?"

Harry laughed. "That's a zipper, Draco. You can unzip the side of it."

"Oh." The boy turned, his back to Harry. "Good night guys."

"Night." Harry murmured. Neville didn't say anything.

Harry sighed, preparing himself for a long night. He wasn't tired at all, actually. It was dark in the tent, and he could hear Draco's breathing even out slowly, and eventually, he began to snore. Loudly.

Harry giggled at the sound. He heard a rustling from Neville's side, and he turned his head to see Neville's outline shifting. He turned to face Harry. He could barely make out the boy's face and arm peeking over the sleeping bag.

Draco let out another large snore. Harry tried his best to keep from laughing again.

"Merlin, I hope he's not like this all night." Harry whispered to himself.

He jumped as a warm hand grabbed his. He looked over to see Neville's hand was resting on top of his. Harry smiled in the darkness, heart quickening. He squeezed, gently.

The hand squeezed back.

Harry slowly scooted away from Draco, and towards Neville. He could hear the boy's breathing sharpen. "Harry?" Neville whispered.

Harry licked his lips, hearing how close the other boy was. "Hmm?"

The hand slid from his, moving up his arm slowly. Harry sighed as he was pulled gently towards the other boy, into his arms. Harry burrowed into the chest, smiling. He lifted his head slightly, and he felt Neville's lips graze his cheek.

A hand pulled his chin up so their lips met clumsily in the darkness. Harry's hands tightened on the boy's sleeping bag, which was covering his chest a bit. They slid away, and up, over Neville's shoulders, and around his neck, and into his hair.

Harry groaned as the lips on his dominated the kiss, pinning him to the floor as Neville sat up slightly. Harry felt entirely too warm.

The lips pulled away, and he could hear Neville panting next to his ear. "Merlin, Harry…"

Harry sighed, running his hands through Neville's short hair. "Hmm…Nev…that was so good." He whispered, then thought he sounded a bit silly. He just shut up.

The boy turned his head slightly, kissing his cheek. "I'm glad you think so." Okay, maybe saying stuff was okay.

Harry smiled against the boy's skin. "I know so…your kisses…just wow."

He heard a soft chuckle, and the boy let up, letting Harry sit up. They both glanced over to Draco as he let out a particularly loud snore.

Harry giggled, hiding his laughter behind his hand.

"Harry….I have to ask…do you like me?"

Harry sighed. "I do, Nev." But he liked Luna too, and Draco a bit, sometimes. And that was a problem. But he liked-liked Neville the best, so maybe it was okay.

"I…I like you too. I've liked you since I ever first saw you."

Harry smiled. "During the sorting?"

"No….I was on the train. I saw you through the window, in your compartment. I…I was looking for my toad, but you were reading…I didn't want to interrupt you. You…you looked…look so beautiful, I couldn't help but just…"

Harry grinned widely, and leant forward, kissing the other boy. "Thank you." He blushed, looking down. "Boys aren't supposed to be beautiful. Handsome, maybe, but I don't think…"

"But you are…" Neville whispered, taking his hands. "You're beautiful."

Harry blinked into the darkness, willing himself not to cry. "No…no I'm not…I mean, I'm so much smaller than the rest of you guys…and, and…"

"What? You've got lovely eyes, and gorgeous hair…"

Harry shook his head. "I…I have scars. They're ugly." He whispered.

Neville's grip on his hands tightened. "The muggles?" He finally asked.

"Yeah."

Neville hugged him tightly. "I think you're still beautiful."

Harry laughed, feeling a little hysterical. "You won't say that when you see them."

"Is that a promise?" Neville purred.

Harry colored, looking up at him.

A hand touched his shoulder. "We should get some sleep." A kiss was pressed onto his cheek. "Goodnight Harry."

The following day, they left their camp, and continued to hike up. On top of the hill sat the old church- it was in ruins, looking like it had been on fire at one point, and there were vines covering parts of it.

"So, why are we here?" Draco asked, looking around.

Mr. Lovegood spoke, peering up at the bell tower. "Well, down in the valley, there's a woman who says these bells ring every night at 3:30 am, and at noon." He checked his watch. "In fact, noon is coming up shortly."

Everyone clapped their hands to their ears as the bells rang out loudly. Mr. Lovegood led the group inside the church. The remnants of the pews and such were all burned and charred.

"So what, is there a ghost or something?"

"Since no one has been up here, we can only assume that." Mr. Lovegood said, peering about.

"Hey, guys, I found a set of stairs." Draco said, waving them over.

They went down, amazed to find a large collection of books, scolls, art, sculpture….

"Wow!" Luna cried. "This is amazing!"

"How come it's not all burnt up?" Draco asked, looking at the books. He was about to touch one when a ghost came through the bookcase, right in his face.

He screamed in surprise. It was dressed like a monk, but he had burns on his face and clothes. He was scowling at Draco. "Do not touch the books!" He said.

Mr. Lovegood spoke. "Friend, we were investigating the church. We mean no harm."

The ghost looked at Mr. Lovegood suspiciously. "You could be spies. You want to take away our collection!"

Sirius shook his head. "We're not!"

"You sound like the Englishmen." He said, looking at them. "Although you are dressed very oddly."

Luna spoke up. "Mr. Monk, do you know what year it is?"

The monk's lips pinched together. "1584."

Luna shook her head. "No, Mr. Monk, it is not. You've been here a long time." She smiled hesitantly, letting that sink in. "It is the summer of 1992."

The monk's eyes widened.

Remus spoke up. "You were given the task of caring for these books?"

The monk nodded. "A most important task! The English were going to have all these burned and destroyed, but the bishop sent them all here." He frowned slightly.

"I remember a fire, but I do not know how the books were unable to burn. I always thought it strange."

The kids exchanged a look.

"Have you ever read one of the books?" Narcissa said.

The monk shook his head, looking sad. "Alas, I cannot pick any of them up. Before the Fire, I, nor anyone else was to read the books."

Harry approached one of the paintings. Like all of them there, they were still, muggle paintings. He examined the frame closely, eyes widening as he saw a flame retardant rune on the frame.

"There's a rune on here!" He exclaimed. "A flame retardant rune!"

All the wizards looked at the ghost questioningly. The monk looked puzzled. "What do you mean? What kind of thing would keep things from burning?"

Narcissa spoke up. "It is magic, a type of magic called runes, they protect-"

The monk gasped. "Witches!" He breathed, backing up from them, looking at all of them. "Most ghastly demon-folk! Away from here!" He tried to pick up a nearby cross, but his hand passed right through it. "Get away from my books!"

Mr. Lovegood spoke up. "Monk, we mean no harm. We want to help you. We can protect the books if you like."

The monk spread his arms across the bookshelf, looking at them threateningly.

Draco rolled his eyes, grabbing a book from the shelf, right through the ghosts' chest. Everyone glared at him as the ghost started yelling.

Draco flipped open the book. "Hey, this is a transfiguration book! I mean, it's all in latin, but…"

Neville went to the blonde's side, and the Monk seemed to pale even further.

"Magic? Why would the bishop ask me to protect magic books?" He whispered, horrified. He looked at the artwork around him as well. "Are these magic paintings?"

Narcissa spoke up. "We do not think so…Monk, do you wish to continue protecting these magic books?"

The monk cringed. "No! Have them! I do not care for them. Take them and go away!"

Mr. Lovegood spoke. "Monk, do you ring the bells?"

The Monk nodded. "Yes! I ring them at noon, like I always did. At night, though, the flames come, and I warn the people."

Sirius and Remus exchanged a look. "They come back?" Sirius asked.

Remus frowned. "Do they ever reach down here?"

The monk shook his head. "No, and that is why I stay here, when I am not ringing the bells." He sighed. "It is terrible…I had no idea so much time had passed….me protecting these…magic books." He made a disgusted face.

Mr. Lovegood spoke up. "You can leave, you know. Once we take the books. Your task will be over."

The monk looked a bit confused. "Leave?"

Mr. Lovegood nodded. "Yes, leave. There are others, like you." He looked thoughtful. "In Madrid, there is a rather well known Matador, and there is the Wailing Woman in Seville. I am sure there are others."

The monk smiled slowly. "Perhaps." He looked around the room. "And you will take these books away, these books that have been desecrating my church?"

Mr. Lovegood nodded solemnly. "We will give them to the proper authorities, they will remain on Spanish soil."

The Monk beamed, which looked a bit odd on his ghoulish face. "Very well, then."

The small group went about packing the books. Draco wanted to keep some for themselves, as a finder's fee, but it was decided by everyone else that the Spanish Ministry of Magic should have the items.

As everything was packed up, the monk followed them out of the church. "In Madrid, you say?"

Mr. Lovegood nodded, smiling. "Yes, Madrid."

They were back at the camp that evening, going over their bounty. The kids were looking over the books. "I wish I could read latin properly. I only know enough for spellwork, but…"

The others looked at Harry in surprise. "Really?" Luna asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah, we all know Latin." Neville said.

"Is this a pureblood thing?" Harry asked, frowning slightly. All the kids nodded.

Draco spoke up. "I also know French and Italian."

Neville spoke up. "Yeah, I know French too."

Luna blushed. "I also know French, Italian, Spanish, conversational Mandarin, a bit of Gobbledygook and a tiny bit of Mermish."

All the boys stared at her.

"What? I have traveled all over the place with Daddy. You can't help but pick things up."

Harry sighed, looking forlorn. "I don't even know one language."

"Well, you know English." Luna pointed out.

Harry shook his head. "My native language- that doesn't count!"

Draco laughed. "It sure does. I know a few people who can barely read or write in English."

"CrabbeandGoyle." Neville coughed, and Luna swatted his arm.

Luna spoke up. "You know Parseltongue."

Harry scowled at him. "It sounds like English to me!"

"Oh." Neville said quietly.

Luna looked thoughtful. "Well, between us, we can teach you the basics of whatever language you might want to learn."

"Latin first." Harry said, motioning to the book in his hands.

That evening, after Draco was asleep, Harry and Neville curled up together and fell asleep peacefully.

The following day, they packed up camp, and headed to Madrid, to meet with the Spanish Ministry of Magic. They booked into a hotel, had a proper breakfast, and then headed to the Minsitry.

Their Ministry was disguised as a old Church, with gorgeous stained glass windows and such. Inside, however, it looked like an office building, partitioned into cubicles and sections for each department. They headed below to the History department, and were met there by a dark haired man that seemed to know Mr. Lovegood quite well.

"Alonzo!" Mr. Lovegood greeted.

The man smiled, looking over the large group. "I see you've brought some friends." His eyes fell on Luna, and his smile widened. "And you! So grown up! You get prettier every time I see you!" He said with a charming smile.

Luna just smiled back. "Thank you Alonzo. You say that every time I see you."

The man chuckled. "So, what news?" He finally asked.

Mr. Lovegood took out the large pack that had been on his back. "We were following a lead about a ghost sighting. He was there, of course, protecting a whole cellar of priceless books and artifacts. They belong to the Spanish Magical Ministry, of course, so I thought we ought to return it to you."

The man raised a brow, and looked into the bag. His jaw dropped. "Well…thank you Mr. Lovegood. I will speak with my supervisor, and I am sure you will be hearing from our Minister soon."

Mr. Lovegood smiled. "Thank you."

Alonzo smiled at the others. "Please sit, make yourselves comfortable. I will have my Secretary bring some tea."

While they had tea, Alonzo firecalled several people, and sent off several memos. A few men came by, and took the bag, presumably to study the items within. The Minister came by, beaming, shaking Mr. Lovegood's hand enthusiastically.

"Thank you, Mr. Lovegood. I've just heard from our Research Department that those items are the real deal! We had thought they had been lost forever. So, thank you." He shook the adults hands, thanking them as well.

He smiled at Luna, pinching her cheek. "Following in your Father's footsteps, young Lady?"

Luna smiled. "Maybe."

The Minister laughed, turning to the other kids. "And who are your friends?"

Luna motioned to them each as she said their names. "This is Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, and Harry Potter."

The Man smiled at Draco's name, and did a double take at Harry once Luna had told him Harry's name. His eyes flicked to Harry's bangs, and he shook Harry's hand again.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Potter! If I had known that the Boy Who Lived was visiting our fine country-"

Harry shook his head, giving the man a pained smile. "It's fine, sir. You have a lovely country."

Draco snickered at this, elbowing Neville, who was trying to hide his smile. They eventually got rid of the fawning man, saying they had a few more things to do.

They had three more days of their trip. One was spent in the Spanish equivalent of Diagon Alley, which was quite interesting, as they were much more casual about the regulations on what kinds of magic books and items that could be sold. Because of this, Luna sent her manuscript to one of their publishers there. Their Gringott's was absolutely huge, and even more opulent than the London Branch.

The following day was spent at the Beach. Sirius had tried to get them to go to one of the nude beaches, but Narcissa had vetoed that right away.

Their last day in Spain was spent in the muggle world, shopping. Harry showed those the pleasures of the muggle world that had never seen it before. The Lovegoods and Remus were old hats at being in the muggle world, and blended right in. Sirius was a bit awkward sometimes, but that was only because he kept staring at the women as they passed.

It was Draco and Neville that exclaimed and gawked at streetlights, bringing more attention to them than was needed. Narcissa was a bit reserved, but curious about the strange surroundings.

The next morning, they had to go back to England.

Harry slept for their first day back, as did Remus. Sirius, on the other hand, was busying himself by decorating the house in gold and red, laughing about how his family would be rolling in their graves.

Harry was to spend two weeks with Hagrid, just after his birthday. His birthday was loud and happy- all of his friends were there, and Sirius had gotten them all muggle party favors. He had gotten a muggle engraving kit from Flitwick, a book of sheet music from Narcissa, along with another blank book for composing.

Draco had given him a number of books on snakes, while Neville had given him a case of fresh plant samples from his Greenhouse- to use for potions and other things. Luna had made him a butterbeer cap necklace, and had also given him a muggle book on instruments.

Her Dad had gotten him some muggle tools, which Harry greatly appreciated, and couldn't wait to try out. Sirius had gotten him his own helmet for the bike, and some biker boots that Harry put on immediately. Remus had made his birthday dinner and cake- and for once, his cooking wasn't too bad.

Hagrid had already told him he'd get his present once Harry got to the school- which made Harry a bit nervous. After all, the year before he'd gotten Persephone- and the year before that, he had gotten Hedwig. He didn't need another pet!

Harry arrived at the school bright and early, and Hagrid was waiting for him on the front steps. Harry beamed, and Hagrid bent down as Harry ran towards him. Hagrid picked him up in a large hug, while Harry threw his arms around the man's neck.

Hagrid laughed, putting him down. "Come on, I got something to show ya!"

Harry grinned, following the man to his hut. He looked warily about for any new pets, and smiled as he saw Persephone sniffing about the hut, Fang barking at her knees. She sniffed at it disdainfully, throwing her head back. Harry petted her flank, dropping his bag on the ground.

"Over here, Harry." Hagrid called out. Harry patted her again, and followed the man to the woodshed. His eyes widened as he saw the bench there, and a blocks of magical wood sitting there. He grinned, hugging the man again.

"Knew you'd like it."

His two weeks with Hagrid were quite hectic. It seemed like most of the Professors were gone, because Lockhart had been fired, which almost never happened, and now they were scrambling to find a new DADA professor. Apparently Lockhart had been writing a new book, and was going to take the credit for slaying the Basilisk. He had been bragging about it to a reporter, and Sinastra had over heard, and had talked to the other Professors.

Now Lockhart was determined to be a fraud, and would never sell a book again. Many of his fans, in fact, had book burnings, also burning autographed pictures and the like.

So Harry spent most of his time with Hagrid in the forest, or exploring the Chamber of Secrets, or at his workbench.

He had promised to make Draco and Neville instruments, and set about to do that. In fact, he did much more than that. He made a violin- a gorgeous one made of ebony, varnished in Basilisk blood. The fingerboard was also made of ebony, but the frets, pegs, and chinrest were made of Basilisk bone, stained with a combination of threstral blood and nightshade.

For the strings, he used a combination of threstral thread for the G and D strings, and unicorn thread for the A and E strings. He made the bow of ebony, staining it like the violin, and used unicorn hair for the bow hair.

When he played it, he got the shivers, making his skin crawl- but in a good way.

He took a break after that, for a couple days. He walked a lot with Hagrid in the forest, and drew a lot of pictures of the Unicorns in their glen, and the threstrals in their caves, saving them in a sketchpad.

He then set about making Neville's instrument. After doing some careful thinking, and the handy use of Mr. Lovegood's book, he came up with an idea. Of course, it was a bit illegal.

He was not only melting Galleons, but he was using an illegal dark curse to do it with. He had to make sure no one was around when he did this, because he could have gotten in big trouble for doing it. But first, he made the mold. It was made out of solid oak wood, and he tempered it so it could withstand the heat from the gold.

He would have to work quickly. He carved into the block of wood a spherical shape, with ridges, that followed the shape. He melted down the gold using a boiling curse, and had to drop it into the Black Lake for it to cool. He fished it out of the water, still hissing and sizzling, and used magic, once he was back at his work station, to blast the wood apart.

Now Harry had a hollowed out spherical golden metal shape. It nearly glowed in the sunlight, and Harry looked forward to seeing it take shape. He took his tools to it, forming the ridges into tongues, that curled at a slight angle. The muggles generally called it a 'steel tongue drum', but Harry didn't have access to steel. So his was made of pure Goblin gold.

He fashioned two hooks on either side of it, made of oak, and made a strap that could be worn across the chest. The strap was woven unicorn and threstral thread, with moonstones and basilisk bone chips woven in every so often. He had carved the usual runes, on the inside of it, with the addition of a no fingerprint rune, leaving the outside an untouched looking, gleaming gold. It was gorgeous.

Now, to see if it worked. He set it on the bench, and gently tapped it. He gasped, feeling a bit weak in the knees. He sat on the bench, and tapped it again. He slowly got used to the sound, feeling that familiar niggling feeling inside him. He couldn't wait for Neville to try it out.

Now he wanted instruments to go with the ones he had just made. His and Luna's guitars seemed tame in comparison to the instruments he had just made. He thought the Basilisk pieces he had introduced in these new ones made them sound a bit edgier- they definitely shouldn't be playing these in public until they were used to them. They were damn powerful.

The flute was good to calm the beasts in the forest, but he wanted something a bit edgier, to go with the sounds with the new instruments. He found another type of flute called a 'divergent' flute. This would definitely be his.

He carved the body of it out of Basilisk fangs, after cleaning them and making sure they were completely empty of their venom. It took some doing to find the right ones, but he did. They were a bit smaller than the rest of the fangs, but a perfect size for his hands.

He used a hollowing charm to carve the holes, coating the inside with threstral urine like his other flute. To connect them, he fashioned a wooden bit, which was connected by a combination of threstral and unicorn thread. The mouth piece was made of the same type of wood, willow.

He carved the runes inside carefully, and tried it out. He felt himself get hard immediately, and he pulled it away, eyes wide. After he calmed himself down, he focused on other things, and started to play. After he got used to it, he noticed it had a dark low tone, something that sounded very different from his other flute. He liked it. A lot.

He made Luna a Lyre. He used basilisk heartstrings for the strings, making the frame out of the same wood as her guitar, and inlaid moonstones in it. He varnished it with a mixture of basilisk blood and unicorn blood. It had taken quite some time to dry, and Harry busied himself with the odds and ends of his materials.

He fashioned some bracelets and a set of stud earrings out of moonstones for Luna, a choker out of basilisk bone chips for himself, with a tiny dangling fang. He then made a couple of thin cuffs for Draco made out of ebony and threstral hair, and a rather large cuff for Neville, made out of woven threstral and unicorn thread, with a large chip of basilisk bone.

By the time he was finished, it was dark, and the lyre had dried. He plucked a few notes, and his stomach clenched, and he bent over slightly, out of breath. Hopefully Luna would have a better go of it. It was a bit too much for him.

After all these projects were done, it was the next to last day before he had to leave. He went inside for the night, taking the lyre with him, and the pieces of jewelry.

Hagrid oohed and ahhed at the pieces, and Harry knew that he'd make one for Hagrid's birthday. He made a case for the jewelry that night, while Hagrid told him stories about the school.

The following day, he was out at the pond, sewing bags for all the new instruments. They were all laid out in the sun, shining brightly. He was humming idly, a nameless tune that he sometimes heard in his dreams, but he could never remember the words.

Harry heard hooves, and he stiffened, turning to face them.

It was Firenze.

"Harry Potter." He peered down at the boy, then looking to the instruments. He looked back at Harry thoughtfully. "You visit here often."

Harry smiled sheepishly. "I like it here."

Firenze smiled, trotting towards him, onto the rocks. He looked over the pond thoughtfully. "You are not the first to find the wonders of this pond. But it has been some time since a human has come here."

Harry paused in his sewing, looking up at the centaur. Firenze tilted his head slightly, looking to the sky. "You and your friends are quite talented. We listen often."

"Thank you Firenze." Harry said shyly.

Firenze nodded. "You are welcome. The forest calms with your presence. Like Hagrid before you, we welcome you and your friends to our forest."

Harry beamed.

Firenze still spoke to the sky. "Your passion is in music, and in your friends- yet you have much to learn." He looked down at Harry with sad eyes. "So young."

Harry frowned, a little nervous now. "Firenze?"

Firenze sighed. "Do not be afraid, Harry. You have much ahead of you. Let your friends help you. Don't fight your feelings. Don't fight your magic." He paused. "Your greatest gifts are not your talents- but it is your heart. Be wise, and listen to it."

Harry stared at the centaur, and he had a feeling that the creature was completely serious.

"I will." He promised quietly.

Firenze nodded, and began to trot off. "I shall see you again, Harry Potter."

Harry watched him go, and then looked down at his sewing with a deep sigh.

As soon as he got back to Grimmauld Place, he found the place a mess. Apparently Remus and Sirius had thrown a party the night before. He frowned, going up to his room, kicking aside some bottles that were on the stairs. He shook his head, and put his things in his room.

"Siri? Remmy?"

He heard a groan, and some shuffling. Remus opened his bedroom door, his clothes looking quite rumpled, holding his head. "Oh…hey Harry." The man said quietly.

"Had a party last night?"

The man colored. "Well…a celebration, really."

Harry rose a brow questioningly.

Remus smiled at him sheepishly. "Lemme go find Sirius."

They found him in the library, passed out on the sofa. The two of them cleaned the man up, and gave him some coffee to sober him up.

"So, what was the 'celebration' about?" Harry asked, once they had their drinks.

"We got jobs." Sirius said with a grin, his face still pale.

Harry grinned. "Really? Where?"

Remus smirked. "Hogwarts. Surprise!"

Sirius glared at him halfheartedly, holding his head.

Harry gaped. "Hogwarts? Who got the Defense position?"

Remus smiled. "I did. Sirius will help from time to time when I'm recovering from the full moons, and while he isn't, he'll be working with the Hogwarts Board on a few things."

"Like what?" Harry asked, pouring himself some more tea.

"Well, the school desperately needs some new brooms. And the muggle studies course needs to be updated, and I was thinking we could introduce some language courses, or clubs, at least."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, that would be great!"

Sirius nodded slowly, wincing. "Yeah, well, it all takes money, so…but I think some of those things will be approved, if arses like Malfoy don't have a say. I was also thinking of introducing some more social things for the students. I mean, you're just now getting to go to Hogsmeade this year. And they only do that every few months or so."

Harry frowned. "Honestly, I've been pretty busy, I don't think-"

Remus chuckled. "Not everyone is involved in clubs like you are, nor do they find secret chambers and slay Basilisks. For most kids, if they aren't on the Quidditch team, and they're under third year, there isn't that much to do outside of class."

Sirius grinned. "We were thinking of hosting a couple of dances. Purebloods love those sort of things-"

Harry cringed. He liked to dance, but not that formal stuff. Sirius could see what he was thinking, and he added "And we'll try to find some great bands, like the Weird Sisters. Dunno." He looked thoughtfully at Harry.

"Hey…you and your friends play those guitars and stuff, have you thought about making a band?"

Harry laughed. "No way! We played a couple of times at some of the Ravenclaw/Slytherin socials, but that was just us fooling around until we got bored, and started debating about our classwork."

Sirius and Remus exchanged a look. "Ravenclaws." They muttered in unison, grinning.

Harry made a face at them.

Sirius sighed. "Well, you are pretty good. I mean, you're a bit young, but I don't see why you shouldn't think about it."

Remus chuckled. "Don't listen to him-"

"Anyways, from what I hear, guys in bands get all sorts of girls-"

"Sirius!" Remus hissed, swatting the man's arm.

Harry was up in his room, brushing out his hair. He had just gotten out of the shower, and had been thinking about what Sirius had said. And Firenze.

He shook his head, pulling his hair back into it's usual braid. It was silly. Like he could be in a band. He looked at his reflection, trying to imagine himself to be like one of those muggle rockers he used to see on TV. He laughed, shaking his head.

He pulled on a sweatshirt and boxers, and sat on his bed, and grabbed his guitar. What a silly thing to say. He started strumming along, leaning back on his pillows, staring up at the ceiling.

What would a band be like? Of course Luna, Draco, and Neville would be in it. But…what would they sing? Muggle songs? Wizarding ones?He started to hum mindlessly. He liked a couple of muggle ones, older stuff, not that crap his Cousin liked to listen to.

And he knew a lot of the classics, thanks to Narcissa and her helpful sheet music. Hmmph. Most of the lyrics were in another language, if it had lyrics at all. And you couldn't really dance to them. And they were mostly made for posh formal things….they'd have to be rearranged. And Luna would have to sing, at least.

He set his guitar aside for a moment, and went to his bookcase, searching for some sheet music. He smiled, flipping through the pages, grabbing a pen, and sitting on his bed. He grabbed some paper that was on his bedside table, and put it all in front of him, and started to play from the sheet music.

His last couple of weeks of summer were spent alternately in his room, or with Sirius, taking joyrides on the bike. He bounced ideas for this…band idea with Sirius, and the man seemed quite excited about it. Apparently he loved muggle rock music, and had wanted to be in a band, but unfortunately, the only one out of his friends who could hold a tune was Harry's Dad, who was too obsessed with Quidditch and Lily to care about muggle rock bands.

When he wasn't working on his music, he was taking apart the muggle gadgets and things they'd gotten from the muggle world, to see how they were connected. Now that he had the pens, and they were being sold by the twins, he was wondering...what else could he do now?

He wanted to keep going, keep improving, keep exploring. He wanted to know how things worked, and how they could work in the magical world. He wanted to make the magical world _modern_.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xxxxxx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xxxxx-x-x-x-xxxxxxxxxx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xxxx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lots of stuff happened in this chapter. I don't which part is my favorite. Which part is your favorite?

I hope you like it. Thanks for reading. Please review! More cookies for all of you!


	5. Woot

Thanks for reading guys! Here's the next installment!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-xxxx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xxxx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

He was greeted with a kiss right on the mouth when he walked into his compartment. It hadn't been Neville this time, but Luna. He pulled away, wide eyed, glancing to Neville and Draco, who were gaping at her. The blonde girl smiled, and sat next to Draco like nothing had happened.

"Had a good summer Harry?" Luna finally asked.

Harry stood in the doorway awkwardly for a moment, glancing at Neville, who was still staring at him. "Um…yeah."

He sat next to Neville. "So…I made the instruments."

"Really!" Draco asked. "What are they like? When can we play them? What are they made out of-"

Harry laughed, winding his arm though Neville's, who was now looking down in his lap. "Well, they're at the school, in the Chamber. They sounded so different than what I've made before, that I ended up making Luna and I a couple of things to go with them. I can't wait to see how they sound all together."

"What are they?" Luna asked with a smile.

Harry looked to Neville, squeezing the boy's hand. Neville had been silent since he had walked in, and he didn't look very happy. "Well, I made a drum for Neville, but it's a muggle type of drum made of metal- in this case, gold."

They all stared at him in surprise. "Gold?" Neville finally breathed.

Harry shrugged. "If I told anyone how I did it, I'd probably get arrested. Anyways, it sounds gorgeous." He looked to Draco. "Draco, I made you a violin-"

The boy groaned.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Merlin, you're so picky! You don't have to play it-"

"But I wanted something cool-"

Harry shook his head, frowning slightly. "It _is_ cool. It's not like a regular violin."

Draco looked thoughtful at that, and Harry spoke to Luna. "And Luna, I made you a Lyre." He paused. "All of these instruments cannot be played in public…not until we know what we're doing with them."

"Why?" Draco asked warily.

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "They're…extremely….powerful. You'll see. I just think it would be better to get used to playing them and everything first." He smiled. "Oh, and Sirius thought we should start a band."

Draco beamed. "I always thought that too!"

Luna looked thoughtful. "Who will sing?"

Harry held up his hands. "I just said he brought it up. I've been thinking about it for the past couple of weeks. I know we'll be busy this year with our new classes, and I know Lu's been itching to start that Lunar chart of hers, so…I say we just practice and hold off for any definite plans."

Draco groaned. "Well, it's not like my Dad would be happy about it anyways." He sighed, shaking his head.

Luna spoke up. "So…we can't practice in public? So…we can still practice in the forest, right?"

Harry nodded. "And in the Chamber. The sound is pretty good in there."

There was a knock at the compartment door. Draco called out "Come in."

At the door was Cho, and Marietta behind her. Cho was smiling at Harry. "Hi Harry."

"Cho." Harry said awkwardly. He smiled slightly at Marietta. "Marietta." The girl gave him a small smile back.

Cho flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Harry, we were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us in our compartment. We've got a debate going on about runes, and I know how much you like those, so…"

Harry bit his lip. "Um…no thanks Cho, but thanks for inviting me." He glanced to Luna, then back at Cho, who was frowning slightly.

"Oh. Okay. Well, see you later Harry." She glanced at Luna darkly, and Marietta waved goodbye as the door shut.

"Chang has a crush on you." Draco blurted.

Harry put his head in his hands with a sigh. "I don't like her anyways." He peeked through his fingers up at Neville, who smiled tentatively at him.

Harry lowered his hands. "I missed you guys. What did you guys do after our little trip?"

The ride to Hogwarts was fairly uneventful after that. He had promised Sirius and Remus he wouldn't tell anyone they were teaching this year, as they wanted to keep it a surprise. They had a tiny bit of excitement when Ron and Hermione came by, with a tagging on Ginny Weasley.

"Potter." Ron greeted, crossing his arms. Granger rolled her eyes, nudging him. Ginny Weasley was peeking out from behind them, her brown eyes staring right at Harry, a blush on her face.

"Thanks…for saving my sister." Ron said reluctantly.

"You're welcome." Harry said simply. Granger nudged him again, and Ron glared at her slightly.

"So…how was your summer?" Ron said.

Harry shrugged. "Alright. Went on a trip."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, we went to Egypt to visit my Brother."

Draco's eyes widened. "There's more of you?"

Harry rolled his eyes, and Luna swat the boy's arm.

Neville spoke up. "We went to Spain with Luna and her Dad. It was pretty cool."

Granger spoke up. "I've never been to Spain- my parents took me to Portugal a few years ago, before Hogwarts, but-"

Ron cleared his throat. "So…um, the twins have been working on that thing. With that muggle pen thing."

Harry nodded, smiling. Granger spoke up. "I've bought a few. I'm a muggle born, so I was rather appreciative…I wish I had these when I first started Hogwarts."

Harry grinned. "Me too." At her questioning look, Harry went on. "I was raised by muggles."

"Were you really?" Ginny piped up.

Harry nodded, a bit surprised she finally spoke. "Yeah. Well, now that I'm at Hogwarts, I haven't gone back, so…"

Ron and Hermione took the initiative and sat, while Ginny stood in the doorway awkwardly. Harry grinned. "You can sit down, you know."

Draco was making a funny face, but Harry glared at him slightly.

"So…what were the muggles like? Are they dentists too?" Ron asked.

Harry laughed, and Hermione explained that her parents were dentists. Then Harry and Hermione had to explain to the purebloods what dentists were.

Harry leant back in his chair. "Well, My Uncle sold drills. I don't know what for, exactly, but it was for a business called Grunnings. My Aunt was a housewife, and was in all sorts of clubs and such." He made a slight face. "And my Cousin in going to a school called Smelting's now."

Hermione looked at him thoughtfully. His friends were surprised. He never, ever spoke about his relatives, except for that one time when he'd confessed what they'd done to him.

"Do you still see them?"

"No. We didn't get on."

Ron frowned. "Not even your Cousin?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope. He was a bully. Probably still is." He shrugged. "I'm happy here, in the magical world."

Hermione frowned. "But you made those pens, you do have some ties to the muggle world-"

Harry sighed. "I like muggle music, and I seriously miss having electricity, but until I figure out a way to get past that, I would go for magic any day."

"Hear, hear." Draco muttered.

Harry turned to Ginny. "So, Ginny, excited about starting your second year?"

The girl nodded, looking a bit shyly at him. Neville frowned slightly, and moved a bit closer to Harry. Harry glanced at him with a slight smile, and casually took his hand.

Ron seemed oblivious, as he had started talking about Quidditch teams, but the girls' eyes were on their joined hands. Neville seemed to smile, and tighten his grip on Harry's hand.

"So…" Hermione interrupted Ron's rant about the Windbourne Wasps. "What classes have you all signed up for this year?"

Draco spoke up. "The three of us have signed on for COMC and Runes."

Ron chuckled. "I didn't think you'd want to get your hands dirty, Mafloy."

Draco glared at him. "I don't really care for it, no, but Hagrid is a…friend." He admitted.

Hermione looked a bit surprised at this, but said nothing about that. "Well, Ron and I have signed on for COMC and Divination, in addition, I signed on for Runes, Arithmomancy, and Muggle Studies."

Draco frowned. "Isn't Runes and Muggle studies at the same time?"

Granger shrugged. "McGonagall told me it could work out. I'm supposed to meet with her tonight. Maybe she'll work out my schedule-"

"Hold on, you're a muggleborn, why do you even need muggle studies?" Draco blurted.

Granger blushed. "I…er wanted to see what the magical world's viewpoints were, and compare them to the real thing…"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Those books are out of date, it would be a total waste of time for you. Even some Slytherins said they knew more about the muggle world than that teacher did."

Granger looked shocked at this, and Ron, incredulous.

"What friends of yours hang out in the muggle world?"

Draco crossed his arms. "Some of them do." He sniffed.

Luna headed them off, by clearing her throat. "So, have you guys heard? There's supposed to be a dance at Halloween this year."

After finding out that Harry and Draco were continually the top two students in their year, Granger was quite excited and surprised to find this out- she had always wondered who had just beat her out. She was usually second or third in their year.

"It's not a big surprise." Neville said amiably, earning a smile from the girl.

Ron rolled his eyes. "You should have seen her, she'd ask for the class ranking from McGonagall, and she'd never come out first- damn, she was pissed- er…"

Granger glared at him, and looked to the boys. "Maybe we can study together?"

Harry and Draco exchanged a look. Draco clearly didn't want to do it. Harry spoke up. "Maybe. Anyways, with our new classes this year, things might change."

"Yeah right! You've been in that runes club since your first year, I doubt you'll get anything less than an O in that class." Draco snorted.

Harry grinned sheepishly.

Luna spoke up. "And I would be quite surprised for them to cover anything in that COMC class you don't already know."

Harry laughed. "Hey, you'd pass it in a heartbeat too."

Luna shrugged.

Neville spoke up. "I wish they could offer another herbology course as an elective, surely that'd boost my grade up."

Harry rose a brow, squeezing his hand. "Hey, you started doing great last year, I know you're in the top fifteen, now."

"Yeah." Neville said.

Granger spoke up. "Luna, where are you in your class rankings?"

Luna gave her a slightly dreamy smile. "First in my year. Not that it really matters. I'm here to learn, not to compete."

"Oh…of course." Granger said.

As they entered the Great Hall, Luna clutched at Harry's arm. "Hey, isn't that Sirius and Remus?"

Harry grinned, seeing them at the Professor's table. Both of them looked his way as he waved. Sirius gave him a thumbs up, and Remus rolled his eyes.

They sat the Ravenclaw table, and Harry could see Draco staring at the two men in surprise, and then look at Harry, as if to say 'did you know?'

Harry just smiled, and waved to Hagrid. Hagrid waved back. He was wearing a tie for once, and his hair was…sort of combed. Harry thought it strange, since he'd never seen the man do that before.

After the sorting and the Feast, Dumbledore stood to make his announcements.

"Now that was a delicious meal!" He said happily. "Now, I'd like to make a few announcements now that we're all fed and watered." He motioned to Sirius and Remus. "Remus Lupin and Sirius Black will be team teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Also, Professor Kettleburn retired over the summer, and the new Professor for Care of Magical Creatures is our very own Hagrid!"

Harry gasped, and gave him a standing ovation, along with his friends and a large number of Gryffindors. He spotted the twins high-fiving. Hagrid was blushing by the time Dumbledore had settled things down.

"Now, there will be a few changes implemented here at Hogwarts this year. The Board has given new brooms to the school, all are the new Cleansweeps-" At this, all the students cheered.

"Also, the school library has been added to, and if you take a visit, you'll see the new changes there." Many of the students whispered in excitement.

Dumbledore held up his hands, and they quieted again. "There will also be a dance held on Halloween, after the Feast." Many girls squealed at this, while the boys groaned.

"We have just signed the Weird Sisters to-" The entire school cheered at this- currently they were the hottest band around.

Dumbledore laughed. "Well, I see that was a good idea."

It was soon found out by the end of the night that the dance was open to the entire school, younger years included, and it was to be a costume ball. Of course, the girls thought this wasn't much time to prepare at all.

Harry unpacked his things in his dorm. Anthony and Terry were talking about their summers. "So yeah, me and My Dad went to California, another business trip, but I got to go to Disneyland, isn't that cool?"

Terry frowned. "Disneyland?"

Harry hid a chuckle, putting some books on his shelves. Anthony explained what Disneyland was to Terry.

"So, are you going to ask Luna to the Halloween ball?" Terry asked Harry.

Harry almost dropped his book in shock. He hadn't thought of that. "What?" He turned slightly.

Terry rolled his eyes, putting his socks away. "Are you going to ask Luna to the ball? Everyone's kind of figured you two would go together."

Harry colored. "Um…actually, I don't know."

Anthony laughed. "Well, who else would go out with her?"

Harry glared at him slightly, continuing to shelve his books. "It will probably be Draco. I don't mind. He's a friend of mine too."

"So…who would you go with? I have my eye on that Gryffindor Megan Jones." Anthony said.

Harry shrugged. "Dunno."

The next day, Harry met up with Neville outside the Great Hall, with Luna by his side. Neville bit his lip. "Um…Harry? Can I talk to you?"

Harry laughed. "Aren't you talking to me now?"

Neville glanced at Luna, who was grinning. Luna got the point, and winked at the boy, and went on into the Great Hall.

Neville shuffled a bit nervously. "Um…last night, everyone was talking about the Halloween Ball."

"Yeah, they were in my dorm too."

Neville looked down at his feet. "I…I was wondering…if…if you'd like to go with me."

Harry couldn't help but grin. "Yeah…I'd love to go with you Nev."

Neville looked up. "Really?"

Harry nodded, and glanced around as he stepped forward. "Yeah."

Neville beamed, and pulled him into a hug. "That's…that's great." They parted quickly, glancing about. "Um…so what are we going as?"

Harry laughed. "No clue. We can talk about it later- after class?"

"Where?"

"Where else?" Harry winked. "We'll kip down to the chamber. I've got to show you guys your instruments anyways."

Neville grinned, and opened the door for him, and they went in for breakfast. They separated to their tables, both grinning madly.

Luna was giving him a small smile, and wordlessly handed over the bowl of strawberries. Harry just grinned again, and she rolled her eyes.

"So, he asked you?" She whispered.

Harry nodded.

She giggled. "So cute! What will you go as?"

"Dunno. Let's meet in the Chamber tonight after classes, okay?"

Harry didn't have any of his new classes until later in the week, so the day was spent in mostly revision in charms and transfiguration. Apparently, Draco had figured out that Harry and Neville were going to the dance together, and he was asking Harry for advice about how he would ask Luna.

At this, Harry just rolled his eyes and told him that Luna probably expected it, and not to be nervous. He was a bit sad that he wouldn't get to take her, but he figured she'd probably dance with him anyways.

After classes were over, the four of them met in Mrytle's bathroom. She was gone for the moment, and they went into the chamber. Harry had left their instruments there, and they all sat on the bed, patiently waiting.

Luna gasped, taking the lyre into her hands, after taking it out of its bag. "It's beautiful."

Harry smiled, then looked at Draco, who was staring at his new violin in awe. "I hope it sounds as good as it looks." The boy said, tilting it every which way.

Neville stared at the gleaming drum in his hands. "It's gorgeous Harry…how did you make it?"

Harry just smiled, kissing the boy on the cheek. "Glad you like it." He looked over as Luna was about to pluck her string.

"Wait!" He called out. "Everyone sit down. I wasn't exaggerating when I said this was powerful stuff."

Everyone sat on the couch, after Harry had grabbed his new flute.

Luna slid her finger on the string, licking her lips. "So…can I?"

Harry nodded, and she experimentally ran her fingers through it. All four of them gasped, and the boys hunched over. Luna was flushed, her eyes were bright, and she looked as though she had received a shock.

"What did you make this out of?"

Harry sat up slowly, and so did Neville and Draco. "Um…I think it's the basilisk heartstrings. All these basilisk parts on the instruments are crazy powerful." He looked over to Draco, who was tightening his bow, looking excited.

He swept the bow across the E string, and Luna gasped, clutching at him. "What the hell!"

Somehow, Harry had ended up in Neville's lap during this.

Harry pulled away from the boy's lips, eyes glazed over. "Um…I told you. That's why we can't play these in public. If we react like this, I can't imagine how everyone else will be."

"Damn, this is awesome!" Draco said, staring at his violin, and then at Luna, who swatted his arm playfully.

Harry got off of Neville's lap, blushing. Neville leant over to his drum, which sat on the tea table. "Um…how do I play this? I just tap it?"

Harry nodded.

Neville did so, a couple of times, making everyone shiver.

"Um…I think it might be a good idea for everyone to practice alone…for a bit." Neville finally breathed, glancing at Harry.

Harry nodded, and blushed, picking up his flute. He didn't react as much as the others did, as he began to play, since he was used to the feeling a bit more. He was in Neville's lap again, and Harry was having a hard time concentrating with Neville's lips on his neck.

He pulled the flute away from his mouth, gasping as he felt something hard under his bottom. He squirmed, glancing over, seeing Draco and Luna staring at them. He tried to scoot off of Neville's lap, but the boy's arms had latched around his waist.

"Nev…" He groaned, earning a nip on his ear. Neville pulled away, licking his lips, and his eyes widened as he had realized what he'd done. "Er…sorry." He mumbled.

Harry laughed, releasing a bit of tension. "Don't…don't apologize. It's alright!"

He glanced over to his friends, and Neville did too. Harry coughed, getting off of the boy's lap. "Um…so…"

"The dance!" Luna said, as if she had been searching for something to talk about. "What are you guys going as?"

Neville cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. He was clearly still embarrassed from earlier. "Well…I was thinking, since there is four of us…we could go as the founders."

Draco rolled his eyes. "How boring."

Luna piped up. "We could go as the seasons."

"And whoever is dressed as winter would be sweltering in their costume, no thanks." Draco sniffed.

Harry spoke up, looking thoughtful. "Well…what about the elements?"

Luna grinned, and looked at Draco, as did Neville.

"What?"

"You seem to argue against our ideas, so…" Neville started.

Draco shrugged. "I think that's fine. I'd look wicked as fire or air." He made a face. "Now, which boy is going to be one of the feminine elements?"

Luna and Neville pointed to Harry instantly.

Harry looked at them incredulously. "Feminine elements? Elements are elements, are they?"

Luna shook her head. "No, Fire and Air are male elements, and Earth and Water are female."

"Oh, another pureblood thing, then?" Harry asked, sighing. He leant back in his seat. "Well…I think Neville has the coloring for Fire better than Draco."

"I agree. Neville will be Fire, and Draco will be air." Luna said, giving a look to Draco to say not to argue.

Luna looked at Harry thoughtfully. "I honestly think you could pull off earth better than I. Water would look better with my light hair, and your green eyes will pull off Earth better."

Harry nodded, agreeing with her. "So you'll be Water, and I'll be Earth. Okay."

After a bit of talking, Luna made a noise of surprise. "I can't believe I forgot to tell you guys! I had submitted my manuscript on Basilisks to several publishers abroad, and I got a reply!"

Harry blinked. "Wait, you finished the book already?"

Luna blushed. "Didn't I tell you?"

"Yeah, she finished before we had our trip." Draco added.

Neville cut in. "So, where is being printed?"

Luna grinned. "Montemarte Magica Éditeur de livre. They're in Paris. They will also publish it in English. If it does well, in will also be printed in Spanish. But it won't be ready until Yule, at least, and it definitey won't be for sale here in the UK."

Harry frowned. "Stupid Ministry ban."

Luna sighed. "Too true. I think you'll really enjoy the illustrations. Everyone seemed to like those quite a bit."

The following days, Harry started being followed by girls. Padma, thankfully, wasn't one of them, as she seemed to be really hitting the books this year. She apparently was determined to make a summer internship with her Father that year- but she would only get it if her grades were high enough. It was getting to be annoying, quite frankly. He had told Sirius about his problem, and Sirius had only mumbled that he wished_ he_ had that problem.

His first day of rune class was interesting. Vector greeted Harry warmly, making several people glance at him a bit curiously. Harry had read the text ages ago, but was looking forward to actually having the runes class.

Neville sat behind him, while Draco set next to him in the front row. On his other side, sat Granger, who looked a bit harried.

She smiled slightly at Harry, and got her book out. It was a rather small class, the majority of the students were Ravenclaws and Slytherins, but there were a few Hufflepuffs, and the lone Gryffindor.

Vector smiled at all of them, hands behind his back. Harry recognized this as lecture mode.

"Welcome to your first Runes class!" He smiled. "Runes is just more than drawing neat little things on stones- but it is an art form that can give magic to the most mundane things."

He picked up a quartz from his desk. It had a rune engraved on it. "This was a piece of quartz from a muggle mine. With a rune on it, it's now a ward stone. Of course, since it is here, the wards are now defunct."

He tossed the stone to Padma, and had the students pass it about. Susan Bones whispered at Daphne Greengrass as she passed the stone on, giggling slightly.

"Runes are everywhere, if you look close enough. In the shops that you go to, in the products you buy, even the furniture you're sitting on. Runes, when activated, can protect things, amplify sounds, or even make things move."

He tapped his board, and a chart appeared with the basic rune set. "Now, I'd like for all of you to copy this chart down. When you are finished, I would like for you to write out your name."

Everyone worked on this throughout the class. Harry seemed to zip right through his, using his pen. Neville struggled a bit, and Harry leant him a pen to use. After that, he seemed a bit better. Draco didn't have much trouble, as he learned the basics as a child, but he wasn't too involved in it like Harry was- he had only signed up for the class since Harry and Neville were in it, and he didn't really like Arithmomancy.

Granger seemed to know what she was doing, and worked steadily on hers. Vector came to Harry's desk once he was finished, and looked at the chart with a smile. "Good job, Mr. Potter, and in good time, too. Nice and even lines, yes…" He tilted his head.

"You have a tendency to slant a bit forwards in your runes. I suggest you make sure to straighten those up."

Harry nodded, wondering what effect that slant would have, and asked the teacher. Vector grinned. "That is something that isn't covered for a while yet. Straighten them up for now."

Harry sighed, and did as he was told, Draco snickering next to him.

After class, Granger seemed to had vanished, so the boys wandered off, since they had a free period. After seeing the looks Neville was giving Harry, Draco said he had a couple of things to do, and ran off.

Harry watched him go with a slight frown. "What's the deal?"

Neville shrugged, taking Harry's hand. Harry glanced down, smiling. "Oh." He glanced around. "Um…you're okay with everyone knowing?"

Neville looked at him oddly. "Um…yeah. You don't want anyone to know?"

Harry colored. "I do! I mean, I don't care if anyone knows or not…it's just… how does the magical world feel about gay people?"

Neville looked a bit confused. "What do you mean?"

Harry sighed. "Well…muggles aren't very happy about it. In fact, a lot of them don't like gay people."

Neville's eyes widened. "Oh. Well…it's fine here. I mean, people are just fine with people mating with humans. When it gets to the point with humans getting it on with er…half breeds, that people get a little squicked about it."

Harry's jaw dropped. "People do that?"

Neville chuckled, squeezing his hand, glancing around. "Yeah."

Harry shook his head, looking down. "Wow…just wow…the wizarding world is more messed up than I thought."

Neville seemed to tug on his hand, and Harry looked up. He blushed as he realized that Neville was heading for a broom closet…

Harry smiled, a bit nervous, and glanced around, following him in. Neville shut the door behind them, blanketing them in darkness.

Harry squeaked as he felt hands on his waist, pushing him against the wall. He stumbled slightly over a bucket or something, and he felt Neville stumble into him.

"Sorry."

"No…no, it's okay." Harry whispered back. He felt lips press onto his temple clumsily, and hands gently grabbing for his face, tilting it up.

Harry smiled, closing his eyes as lips pressed onto his, the hands on his face going down to the back of his head.

Harry wrapped his arms around Neville's neck, gasping in surprise as he felt a tongue swipe at his lips. He pulled away in surprise.

"Sorry." Neville whispered, stilling.

"No…I was just surprised." Harry said quietly, leaning into the other boy. "You…you can do it again. If you want."

Neville pulled Harry towards him again, kissing him on the corner of his mouth. As their lips meshed, Harry expected the tongue to come around eventually, and it did. He kept kissing the other boy, groaning as the tongue slipped into his mouth.

He tightened his grip around Neville's shoulders, opening his mouth wider, greedily taking it in. He liked it. He liked it a lot.

He slid his own tongue against it, and Neville pulled away, breathing hard. "Merlin, Harry…"

Harry grabbed him by the front of his robes, and kissed him again. Neville relaxed into the kiss, his arms pulling away from Harry's hair, so that he was leaning against the wall, his palms on the stones, pinning Harry to the wall with his body.

Harry slid his mouth around the boy's tongue playfully, flashes from his magazines coming to his mind. The tongue pulled out of his mouth, and Neville breathed heavily against him for a moment.

"Fuck Harry, you get me so…"

Harry groaned, arching up into the boy. "Say it…say it again."

Neville pressed back, kissing his cheek. "What?" He asked, panting.

"Say it again." Harry whispered.

"What…fuck?" Neville whispered, chuckling.

Harry groaned. "Merlin…I've never heard you curse before….it sounds so…"

Neville's chuckles were muffled by kisses. His hands went to Harry's waist, holding on tightly.

"You like me to say…fuck?" He panted, pulling away from Harry's mouth, thigh sliding in between Harry's legs.

"Yes…yes…" Harry whispered back, wriggling at the sensation.

Neville suddenly stilled, putting a hand over Harry's mouth. "Shh."

They stood there for a long moment, hearing footsteps. Harry was frozen against the other boy, heart pounding madly in his chest. This was so exciting!

The footsteps went away, and Neville kissed him gently, pulling away his hand. "We should get going…that was close."

Harry nodded, adjusting his robes and hair. "Yeah…you're right."

Neville kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later…you have Astronomy club tonight, don't you?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

Neville opened the door slowly, peeking out. "It's clear." He glanced back at Harry, smirking slightly. "See you later?"

Harry grinned. "Uh huh."

That evening, he was packing up his astronomy stuff after the Club had departed. Luna was making a last few marks on her notes, and then started packing up her things.

"So, you and Neville, hmm?"

Harry shrugged.

Luna put her bag on her shoulder, peering at him as they started towards the door. "Are you happy with him?"

Harry smiled. "Of course."

Luna opened the door. "Does he know? About me and Draco…"

Harry colored. "Er…no. I don't know how to tell him."

Luna sighed. "He would understand. I mean, Draco and I are sort of…together. I guess. He hasn't come right out and asked me, but…"

"But…"

Luna glanced at Harry. "You know how I feel about you."

They heard a noise, and they saw Neville standing there, looking devastated.

Harry's jaw dropped, and Luna gasped. "Neville!"

Neville stared at Harry. "What's going on?"

Harry glanced at Luna, and then went to Neville, reaching for his hand. The boy pulled it away. Harry felt his eyes burn, and he looked down at his feet. "Neville…I like you. I really do. You know I do."

"Then…then…Luna?"

Luna sighed, and spoke up. "I've had a crush on him for ages. It's…it's not a big deal. I like Draco too, and he's basically said the same, so…I'm going out with him."

Neville stared at Harry. "Why couldn't you tell me?"

Harry stared up at him tearfully. "I…didn't know how."

Neville grabbed Harry by the hand. Hard. "Chamber, now." He growled. They started towards the second floor, and Luna didn't try chasing after them.

As soon as they made it into the rooms into the Chamber, Neville grabbed the nearest book from a shelf, and threw it across the room, yelling in anger.

Harry flinched as Neville turned to him. The boy seemed to wilt at this, anger fading fast.

"Harry….why couldn't you have told me? Do you like her back?"

Harry sighed, and went to the couch. He sat, resting his head in his hands. "I…did. I do. But…Draco likes her." He looked at Neville. "And I like you."

His hands twisted. "This is so complicated…I don't know where to begin."

Neville sat next to him, hands clenching. "The beginning would be nice."

Harry bowed his head. "I thought Luna was pretty the first time I saw her. I still do. I…when we were in the Chamber last year…I thought she was dying…I…I kissed her." He whispered.

Neville stilled. "Oh." He said tightly. Now that Harry was actually voicing how he felt about Luna, it made it seem so much more...real.

"But…during the holidays last year, at Christmas…Draco kissed me."

"What?"

Harry flinched. "It just happened! He…he told me that he liked Luna…he sort of knew I liked her…and…he kissed me…and he said he was sorry, and….we never talked about it again…." He hung his head. "I'm sorry….I should have told you…"

"Do you like him?" Neville asked.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know." He glanced to Neville. "But I do know that I like you more. A lot more."

Neville stared at him. "And Luna?"

Harry bit his lip. "I…there will always be a place for Luna…but I'm with you, Neville. I…I would never do anything you wouldn't want me to d-do…" He whispered.

Neville took Harry's hand gently. "Maybe…maybe we shouldn't do this..."

Harry began to cry. "No…no…. I like you Nev, I really do, I would never cheat on you…"

Neville squeezed his hand, and sighed. He pulled Harry into his arms, letting the boy cry it out. "Okay…okay. Shh… I believe you baby." He whispered.

Harry sniffled, holding onto the other boy tight. "They're my best friends, Nev." He raised his eyes to Neville's. "And so are you. I would never want to hurt you."

Neville nodded slowly, looking at him thoughtfully. "If…if you ever change your mind….tell me…okay? If you ever decide that…that…you like…Luna or Draco more…you'd tell me, right?"

Harry nodded, hugging him tightly. "Yes, Nev, yes."

Neville pulled away slightly. "Come here." He whispered, and pulled Harry's face to his. Their lips met messily, and Harry held onto the boy tighter, sighing as Neville's hands slid into his hair, pushing gently on the back of his head.

Harry tilted his head, breathing through his nose, groaning in surprise at the tug on his scalp, pulling his head back, pain blossoming in his scalp. His eyes widened as his head was pulled away.

Neville looked at him, quite serious. "Harry, if I find out that you've gone behind my back- I will break up with you, I swear."

Harry nodded. "I swear…I won't." He swallowed thickly. "Nev…you're…hurting me."

The boy's hands let go of his hair instantly, eyes wide. "Sorry!"

Harry shook his head slowly, a smile spread on his face. "It…it's okay." It had kind of felt good, actually, not that Harry was going to admit that out loud.

Neville colored. "Um…it's late…we…should get going."

The following day, the Gryffindors and the Slytherins had COMC together. Harry had already had his the day before, and wouldn't tell the others a thing about the class. Neville walked to Hagrid's hut along with the other Gryffindors. The Slytherins were already there.

Neville looked at Draco, who was looking a bit uncomfortably at him. "Hey."

"Hey." Neville murmured back. Granger frowned at this lukewarm greeting, nudging Ron, who was glaring at Draco.

Hagrid came up, grinning madly. "Hello all, welcome to Care of Magical Creatures! Have you got your books?"

Draco held up his book, which was tied up with a belt, and Neville held his carefully in his hands.

"How do you open this thing without it attacking you, anyways?" Ron asked.

Hagrid frowned. "Just stroke the spine!"

Some of the students did just that, and the books relaxed, and fell open.

"Now, today, we're going to be covering hippogriffs!"

"Do you like Harry?"

Draco turned to see Neville staring at him, arms crossed. The other students had already left for the castle, and they were alone. Honestly, he had been expecting this, since Luna had told him what had happened.

"I…don't know." He finally said.

Draco was grabbed by the front of his robes and thrust against a nearby tree, Neville's face inches from his. Merlin, did the boy look angry!

"What do you mean?" Neville bit out.

Draco stared up at him. "I think he…looks nice, but…but I really don't know what I feel about him. I mean, I'm crazy about Luna, but I'd never do anything behind her or your back, I swear!"

Neville's eyes softened. "Draco…I know our families have a lot of…bad history together."

Draco grimaced at this. It was finally going to come out, wasn't it?

Neville continued. "And I'm still surprised sometimes that you're willing to be friends with me. I know…at first, you put up with me because of Harry. Do you still feel that way?"

Draco stared at him. "No." It was the truth. Draco glanced down, and Neville eased his grip on the front of Draco's robes. "I don't. You're my friend, Neville." Draco rubbed his chest, shaking his head. Merlin, that boy looked stronger than he looked. "Harry likes you, a lot. Haven't you noticed the way he looks at you?"

Neville stared down at his feet, after backing away. He sighed, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. "Sometimes. I…just don't know how to feel. I mean, look at you. Look at Luna." Neville glanced up, meeting his eyes again.

"I mean, I look like a troll compared to you two." He whispered.

Draco stifled a laugh, and shook his head. "Nev, you're fine. I mean, you're a bit taller than me, but that's a good thing!"

Neville frowned, crossing his arms across his chest. "What if Harry changes his mind? What if he decides he only likes girls? Would he go after Luna? What would you do?"

Draco stared at the boy sadly. "I…guess I'd let him have her. But…I think it would be sort of up to Luna…wouldn't it?"

Neville sighed, looking up at the sky. "Yeah. I guess so. Merlin, he just drives me crazy sometimes."

Draco smiled slightly. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Harry was in the clearing that evening, just as the sun was going down. He had skipped dinner, and had brought some food from the kitchens. He wasn't feeling up to seeing everyone in the Great Hall. Cho Chang had the nerve to ask him who he was taking to the ball. He didn't say.

He felt guilty now, because he had a date, but he was afraid to tell anyone. Why? Neville was a good guy, and he liked him a lot. Why did he feel so bad then?

He heard a noise, and looked over to see Neville coming out through the trees, looking tense. He relaxed a bit as he saw Harry. Harry smiled hesitantly at him from his spot on the rocks. Neville approached him, and sat next to the other boy.

"You skipped dinner."

Harry nodded. "I got some food from the kitchens."

Neville sighed. "Luna was wondering where you were. She was worried."

Harry looked down at the rocks, sighing. "I'm fine."

A hand slid across his shoulders, pulling Harry to Neville's side. Harry glanced at him. "Nev…"

"Hey, I'm not upset. I'm okay, actually. I talked with Draco after class today."

Harry stared at him. "You did?"

Neville nodded, squeezing Harry's shoulders gently. "Yeah. Everything's okay. Now, how about we finish off our homework tonight so we have the weekend to practice?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah."

So it was decided that Luna and Draco would practice their new instruments in the forest, while Harry and Neville went to the Chamber, at separate times, at least, until every one got used to their instruments.

The month of September passed quickly. Outside of classes, everyone went to their usual clubs, practiced their instruments, and hung out with Remus, Sirius, and Hagrid. Hagrid was quite busy between preparing for classes and taking care of the grounds, so the kids often helped him out in the forest.

Harry and Luna also busied themselves with making their Halloween costumes. Harry was making Draco's and Neville's, while Luna made hers and Harry's costumes. Most people were having their parents send costumes from home, or were Ordering them from Hogsmeade. Most of the younger students were going alone, or with friends, but everyone expected Harry to go with someone because he was famous.

Finally, after having several older girls ask him to the dance, he just said he was going with his friends- no one else.

Neville had been a little hurt at first, but Harry explained that he didn't want people going after him because he was Harry's date. Draco had been asked by several girls too, but he had come out and told them that he was going with Luna.

Luna, although she'd tried to hide it, had been called names by the other girls, and mistreated. When everyone found out she was going with Draco _and_ Harry _and_ Neville, well, they said things that weren't very nice.

Draco cursed a few people, and Harry started getting overprotective, and Neville actually punched Ron after he'd said something awful in the dorm.

So, the night of the ball, all four of them were…a bit alienated from their classmates. Again. Harry was used to it, and so was Neville. Luna was used to it, and didn't mind terribly much- but Draco was getting a little tetchy. Some of his friends had dropped him finally for consorting with 'blood traitors'.

He said he didn't care, but he really did. After all, he'd known some of these kids since they were babies.

The day of the ball, the four of them sequestered themselves in the Chamber. Draco was already dressed, and Luna was putting some last minute touches to his outfit. She wore a dressing robe, only her hair and makeup finished.

Harry was making a face at his outfit. "Are you serious Lu? Why are you making me wear this again?"

Luna laughed. "You'll look cute! Go put it on."

Harry glared at her halfheartedly, then at the boys, who were laughing at him. Neville was pulling on his boots.

Harry huffed, going to the bed, and getting behind the curtains to change. He did so, struggling with parts of his outfit. He grunted, wriggling his hips as he struggled with his tights.

"You okay?" Neville asked outside the curtains.

"These stupid things!" Harry growled.

"Can I help?"

Harry paused in his wriggling, face warming. "Um…yeah, just hold on a minute." He yanked the tunic on over his head. "Okay."

Neville ducked in, eyes widening just slightly as he stared at Harry. Harry colored. "Well? Are you going to help me or not?"

Neville coughed, getting on the bed, closing the curtains behind him. "Er….turn around. Um…you pull from the front, and I'll get the back."

Harry blushed at the innuendo, but turned over. He glanced over his shoulder, and Neville was staring at his legs, jaw dropped. "Those…those muggles…" He gasped.

Harry looked away. "Can you help me?"

Neville cleared his throat. "Um…yeah."

Harry got up on his knees, gathering the tights around them, and pulling up. Neville pulled the bit up from behind, keeping his eyes upward, face red.

Harry wriggled into the tights, making noises of frustration. "I don't know why Luna put me in these things…"

"You were there when she made them." Neville said, pulling the back of his tunic down.

Harry pulled on the shorts, shaking his head. "I thought she was making them for herself. I thought the green would be for seaweed or something!"

Neville chuckled, watching Harry fiddle with the sleeves of the tunic, and pull at the ends of the shorts. "Are you going to leave your hair in that braid?"

Harry shrugged. "Dunno. Luna said she was going to help with my hair."

Neville looked down at Harry's legs. "Well…your legs look good. I mean, in the tights."

Harry colored, opening the curtains. Draco and Luna were smiling at them knowingly. Luna's eyes went over him, and Draco looked away.

"So, they fit?"

Harry colored. "Yeah. A bit snug, though."

Luna giggled. "Kay, now I'm going to get dressed." She grabbed her outfit, and crawled behind the curtains after Neville got out. Harry sat on the couch, still red faced, and grabbed the slippers she'd made for him.

He gasped as he slipped his foot inside. They fit perfectly, light enough to make him think he was barefoot. While he was putting them on, he didn't notice Draco staring at him, or how Neville murmured in the blonde's ear, glancing Harry's way.

"Okay, I think I'm ready!" Luna called out, crawling out from behind the curtains. Harry looked up, and his jaw dropped.

Luna was dressed in her frock, and she looked…gorgeous. "Wow!" He exclaimed before he could help himself.

Luna giggled, twirling in her dress. "What do you think?"

Draco coughed. "It's nice."

Neville chuckled. "It is a bit short."

Luna glared at him halfheartedly, looking at Harry. "Well?"

Harry stood from the couch. "Well…erm, it's nice. Why'd you make it so short?"

"To go with yours, of course!" Luna said gleefully.

Harry colored, looking down at his own outfit, pulling at his shorts and tunic. "You don't think it's too short, do you?" He asked Neville.

Neville shook his head with a grin, and Draco started laughing.

The four of them went to stand in front of the large mirror beside the bed. Seeing his and Luna's outfits side by side made him realize how short his shorts were.

Luna's dress was made with many different shades of blues, greens, and purples, all in thin vertical panels so that it looked like water. It had a modest neckline, but that was the only modest thing about it. It was off the shoulder, showing off glittering bare shoulders, and the skirt fell a couple of inches above the knees. She didn't have many curves, but she was still gorgeous. Her hair was up off her neck, wound into soft waves, with iridescent pearls and other shiny things were stuck in her hair. She had a bit of glitter on her face, some stockings made in a pale light blue, with matching slippers.

Harry, wore something similar in greens and browns, except he had his shorts and tunic. The tunic was long sleeved, and the collar was high. As he looked at himself in the mirror, Luna fussed with his outfit, charming vines to wrap around his torso, arms, and a bit going about his neck. She pulled out the braid in his hair, letting everyone ooh appreciatively. It was decided that he should leave it down, despite his protests of it being too hot. Since he'd been growing it out since Narcissa had charmed it the year before, it now ended midway down his spine, and the continual braid he had it in made his hair have soft waves.

The shorts were slightly darker than his tunic, and his tights and slippers were the same shade. Luna added a couple of vines that wove into his hair, and he smiled. At least she hadn't added flowers.

Luna busied herself with making last minute adjustments to Draco, mostly his hair. He wore a white long jacket that looked a bit like a robe, ending at just about his calves, with a white tunic, and white pants. It certainly looked very loose and airy. Luna got rid of the gel in his hair, making a face, and left it undone. Draco complained about his outfit being too plain, but she just pointed at Harry. He shut up.

Harry glared at her, and then at Neville, who was laughing. Neville's hair had been charmed to his shoulders, and had been brushed back slightly. He had dark red robes that suited him very well, the outer robes ending in a pattern of different shades of red that looked like flames- the hems of his sleeves were done the same way.

Luna grabbed their masks, the last touch to their outfits. Harry gasped as he saw his. "This is gorgeous!"

"Thank you Harry." Luna said, slipping on her mask. All of their masks covered the top halves of their faces completely, only leaving the lips- each of them decorated similarly to their outfits. Harry thought many people would have a hard time recognizing the four of them.

He grinned. "Come on, the Weird Sisters are waiting!"

Neville grabbed his hand. "Wait, do we want to meet up here after the Ball?"

Draco nodded slowly, making sure his mask was adjusted. "Yes, definitely. After these sorts of things, I'm still a little strung up…I probably won't get to sleep until dawn!"

Luna giggled. "Scandalous! Very well then, if we get separated, we'll meet here, then." She took Draco's arm.

Harry smiled shyly at Neville, taking Neville's arm. "Alright then. What time?"

"Well, the band starts playing at 9. I say Midnight. Everyone will start leaving anyways, around then. Good thing it's Friday!" Draco said as they started out the door.

They arrived to the Great Hall. It had been transformed. The House tables were gone, replaced by smaller circular tables, and the lights were dimmed. Everyone wore masks, even the Professors were in costume. Harry knew it was because Dumbledore made them.

He snickered as he saw Ron Weasley pass by, dressed in a bright orange outfit, no doubt trying to be one of the Chudley Cannons. They recognized a few of their classmates, and started to notice the stares and the whispers the four of them got.

Harry ignored it, holding onto Neville's arm a bit tighter. "Come on, let's grab a table."

They grabbed one in the corner, where most of the older students were, since it was one of the darker corner. He blushed as he saw the Head Girl and the Head Boy making out.

He coughed as they sat down, and picked up their menus. Harry looked at it, a bit confused. Neville leant over. "Just tap your wand to whatever you want. You can't go wrong with the Chicken."

Harry smiled, and did just that. After they had eaten, and it looked like a good number of the students had as well, many of the empty tables were vanished. Dumbledore, for it was clearly Dumbledore, got up on the stage where the teachers normally sat.

Harry and his friends stood, and approached the stage, like many of the other students.

Dumbledore was wearing a multicolored costume that looked extremely shiny against all the lights that had been set up for the stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen!"

Everyone quieted.

"I hope you're having a good time tonight!" Everyone cheered at this. Dumbledore chuckled. "Now, before we start the music, a few rules…"

Several older students nearby groaned.

"If there is…inappropriate dancing, you will be called off from the dance floor. If there is any tampering with the punch, you will be in detention for a week with Mr. Filch. Thank you, and have fun!"

The students clapped and cheered as Dumbledore went off the stage, and the lights went off completely for a few moments. There were several squeals and screams, and Harry felt Neville's arms wrap around his waist from behind.

Harry tilted his head back slightly as the lights slowly went up, revealing the Weird Sisters standing dramatically in the glowing lights, muggle instruments in hand.

Harry's eardrums nearly burst at the cheering and screams. Neville gave him a slight smile, and they watched the stage. Luna and Draco were standing next to them, in the same position.

"Are you guys ready?" A girl screamed, fluorescent green hair, and punkish muggle clothes on. She had a muggle microphone, which was not obviously plugged in, but had a sonorous charm on her voice.

"YES!" Everyone yelled.

The music thudded in Harry's ears, and it had a good beat. Everyone began to dance and sing along. Harry couldn't dance really, but Neville, surprisingly could. The boy just grinned at him, making sure they weren't knocked into by the crowd. Harry glanced over to see Luna and Draco dancing together, and he grinned.

Song after song played, and it seemed like it never ended! Finally, the four of them took a break, pushing their way out of the crowd to get a drink. Harry waved slightly as he recognized Sirius and Remus. Sirius, by his motorcycle jacket, and Remus, by his hair.

"Harry?" Sirius asked from behind his mask.

Harry nodded, and accepted the cup of punch from Neville.

Sirius looked over his outfit for a moment. "I thought you were a girl!"

Harry glared at him, pointing to his chest. "Do I look like I have tits?"

Luna stifled a giggle, while Neville hid a smile. Draco snorted into his punch.

Remus looked quite amused. "Having fun guys?"

Luna nodded. "Very!" She glanced to the clock on the wall, and they all grabbed some more punch, and drank it down. "We have about another hour. We wanted to get out a bit early tonight. Got a lot of things to do tomorrow."

Sirius looked suspiciously at them. "Yeah. Alright." He crossed his arms, and looked at Harry. "I thought you finished your homework already?"

Harry colored. "Well, um…"

Draco rolled his eyes. "We're just going to hang out. We're not going to get up to anything!"

Luna grabbed the blonde's arm when the two men looked as though they didn't clearly believe them. "Well, gotta dance! Come on!"

The boys went after her to the dance floor.

An hour later, they slipped out of the Great Hall, making sure to avoid the couples looking for abandoned classrooms, and for the few Professors that were patrolling. They managed to get to the Chamber in one piece.

Luna laughed, taking off her mask as they got into the room. "That was so much fun!" She took out the things in her hair, shaking it out. Glitter dusted the floor. Thank goodness a few trusted house elves were allowed to come down to clean. It would have taken some doing to get the glitter off of that floor.

"Yeah." Harry sighed as he toed off his slippers. "And that music!"

Draco nodded. "They sounded wicked, almost as good as when they played in Rome."

Neville rolled his eyes, taking off his outer robe. "And did you see their outfits?"

Harry laughed. "Muggle outfits, muggle style songs…if I didn't know any better, I'd say they were muggles!"

Luna giggled, flopping onto the couch next to Harry. "Dunno. They did sing about magic, though."

Harry sighed. "Yeah, they did. The lyrics were alright. They had a good beat, though."

Neville nodded, looking thoughtful. He grabbed Harry's guitar, which was nearby, and began to strum. "I think our instruments are better."

Harry smiled, unwinding the vines from around his outfit. "Yeah, they are, aren't they?" Luna rolled her eyes.

"I think we could do better than them." Draco said, grinning. "I think we could be so…so…great, I mean, I think we look much better than they do, and we can sing better too!"

Harry laughed, shaking his head. "In your dreams! They're like, number one! Anyways, we'd have to write our own songs for that, and I'm not sure if we could."

Luna smiled dreamily. "I don't know…we might do alright." She murmured, sliding her stockings off. Draco and Harry stared at her. Harry colored, looking away.

"Um…Lu, you want to change behind the curtains?"

"Hmm?" Luna murmured, dropping the stockings to the floor. She stood from the couch, taking Draco by the hand. "Let's dance."

"We've been dancing the past couple of hours, Lulu!" Draco whined.

Harry and Neville snickered at the pet name.

Luna got Draco to dance, and Harry started to dance by himself, by the fire. He closed his eyes, getting lost in the music that Neville was playing. After a bit, he felt as though he was being stared at. He opened his eyes, and saw the Neville was watching him. He smiled, seeing the look on the boy's face.

He stopped dancing.

"Why did you stop?"

Harry blushed. "Erm…I looked silly?"

Neville chuckled, stopping in his playing, and set the guitar aside. Harry glanced over to see Luna sitting on the desk, with Draco standing between her legs, and they were talking quietly.

Neville tilted his head slightly, and Harry watched a few strands of hair slip in front of the boy's face.

"Come here." Neville murmured quietly.

Harry went to him slowly, and was about to sit on the couch next to him when Neville pulled Harry into his lap, facing him, so that his legs were straddling Neville's lap.

Harry went red, glancing over to Luna and Draco, who were still talking.

"They're not watching." Neville whispered.

Harry looked at him, winding his arms around Neville's neck. "I…I know."

Neville smiled. "Kiss?"

Harry licked his lips, nodding. He felt Neville wrap his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. Harry sighed into the kiss, and felt one of the arms leave his waist, and fingers wind into his hair.

Harry tilted his head, squirming in the boy's lap as a tongue slid in between his lips, forcing them open. Harry groaned, leaning into the other boy. The fingers in his hair tightened, and Harry squirmed again at the pain. It hurt, but he didn't want it to stop, it felt good-

He felt the hand pull back slightly on his hair, making him turn his head. Neville kissed his neck, and Harry smiled, opening his eyes slowly.

He saw Draco and Luna glancing their way every so often, Draco's hands stroking Luna's thighs. They looked away as they realized he had seen them. Harry colored, feeling Neville's teeth on his collarbone. "Nev!" He gasped, feeling himself get harder…and the way Luna was glancing at him now- "Stop. Please."

The boy pulled away slowly, and looked where Harry was looking. He sighed, and looked back at Harry. "So…um, I guess we should start heading back to the dorms."

"Well…I doubt anyone's back yet…from what I heard, curfew's pretty much being ignored tonight." Draco said, following Luna back to the couch.

The two blondes sat on the couch. Harry colored, and made to leave Neville's lap, but the other boy held tightly onto his waist, not letting him move.

Luna smiled at them. "We can sleep here! Draco and I can take the couch, while Harry and Neville can take the bed!"

Draco pouted at this, but Luna gave him a Look. "Technically, since Harry is the only reason we were able to get here in the first place, he owns everything in here."

Harry looked at Neville shyly. Neville gave him a small smile, the hand on his back slowly sliding to his bum. Harry squeaked.

"Okay. We'll take the bed." Neville said, picking Harry up. Harry squawked as he was thrown over a shoulder, kicking his legs.

"Let me down!" '

"Nope."

He heard the others laughing at him.

"No fair!" Harry yelled. He felt himself being carried over to the bed.

"Will you be a good boy and go to sleep?" Luna said playfully.

"Yeah, or no bedtime stories for you!" Draco added.

Harry was dropped onto the bed, and he glared at his friends halfheartedly, and turned over on his stomach with a humph.

"Good night, you two." He heard Neville say, and get on the bed, closing the curtains around them, dousing them in dim light.

Harry swallowed, feeling the weight on the bed behind them. He could hear Luna and Draco transfiguring their robes into nightclothes outside the curtains.

Harry tensed as he felt a hand slide up the back of his leg. He glanced over his shoulder to see Neville staring at him. "I think we should get ready for bed." The boy whispered.

Harry's face warmed as another hand joined the other.

"Do you want me to stop?" Neville murmured.

Harry shook his head jerkily.

"Yes or No, Harry."

Harry licked his lips, heart thumping in his chest wildly. "No. I…I don't want you to stop."

The hands slid up, over his bum, squeezing gently. Harry gasped, his stockinged toes curling, his thighs squeezing together.

"Gorgeous." Neville whispered, and Harry felt the boy slide his hands up further, up Harry's back, and over his shoulders. "I've wanted to do this all night."

Harry felt the boy brush the hair away from Harry's neck, and his hands slide back down, around the edge of his shorts. "Can I?"

Harry swallowed. "Yes. Please." He whispered.

He felt Neville's hands slide the shorts down. Harry lifted his hips a bit, closing his eyes, not believing that this could be happening!

He felt the hands go to the top of his tights after his shorts were off, and both of them had to work at them getting off again. They heard laughter outside the curtains.

"What's going on out there?" Harry yelled.

Luna laughed louder. "We can hear you guys!"

Harry colored, realizing what it must sound like to them, after grunting and stuff to get the tights off.

They glanced at each other for a moment. Neville smiled, and then said. "Well then, I guess we can hear you too! Good night, you two."

They were quiet after that. Harry slipped under the covers, and took off the tunic, grabbing his school shirt that had been left there earlier in the evening. Neville stared at his chest for a moment, watching him put it on. He simply shook his head, and began to undress, and slipped under the covers in his boxers.

They laid there, side by side, in the dim darkness, listening to Draco and Luna whisper to each other on the couch.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you have fun tonight?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I did."

"Good." Neville murmured, and turned to face him. "I'm glad."

Harry kissed the boy's cheek. "Did you have fun?"

Neville nodded. They were both quiet for a long time, and Harry closed his eyes. He was just about to fall asleep when he felt the bed shift, and Neville tugging Harry into his arms. Harry grinned, burrowing into the boy's shoulder.

The following morning, Harry woke to something poking him in his thigh, and steady breathing. He opened his eyes sleepily, seeing that he was using Neville's chest as a pillow. He colored, glancing down as he realized what was poking…down there, and that he was in a similar state.

He slowly pulled away, waking Neville. Neville opened his eyes, coughing as he gathered the blankets over his lap. "Morning Harry."

"Neville." Harry murmured, making sure his own lap was covered. They glanced at each other, embarrassed. Neville suddenly started laughing at the situation, and they heard the others outside stir.

"Pipe down Longbottom! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Draco growled.

Harry grinned, poking his head out of the curtains. He could see blonde hair poking out on either end of the couch. "Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey!" He yelled.

Both of them jumped up, startled, and Neville started laughing harder. "Is that a muggle thing?"

Harry grinned at the boy.

The day was spent with Harry and the others reading in the Chamber. When their stomachs finally started growling for lunch, they decided to concede, and go up for food. On their way to the Great Hall, they ran into Sirius and Remus, who looked slightly relieved upon seeing them.

"Where have you been?" Remus asked, looking at them carefully.

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Chamber."

Sirius sighed. They weren't allowed to know any more than that, then. Last time Harry had tried to tell them more about the Chamber, he'd passed out. Oops.

Remus crossed his arms, looking over the four of them carefully. His eyes were fully amber, and he sniffed at Harry just a bit. He glanced at Neville, but nodded slowly. "Alright. The four of you keep out of trouble today. Luna, Harry, Flitwick will want to talk to you at some point for being out of your dorm last night."

Harry's jaw dropped. "But everyone-"

Remus gave him an arched look. "Yes, everyone was out last night- but that's no excuse to not come back at all. A lot of things could happen, we need to know where you are- just in case, okay?"

Harry frowned at Remus, and then at Sirius, who actually looked serious for once.

"Fine." He bit out, and then looked to his friends. "Come on, guys."

A bit more time passed. Harry was having fun in all of his classes. On the weekends, he still continued to hang out with Remus and Sirius, dismantling muggle gadgets with Sirius, and discussing dark creatures with Remus. Flitwick gave him some essays to do for extra credit.

He and Vector met often after class to talk about what they'd covered, and how it could be applied. He learned a lot from the man. Vector was impressed with his interest.

"I think the last student I had that was as interested in Runes as you was Bill Weasley."

Harry's brows rose. 'Another one?' he thought. Vector laughed, knowing what he was thinking. "The oldest. He graduated a while back, and he's working at Gringott's now as a Cursebreaker."

"That sounds cool."

Vector nodded. "Only the best work for Gringott's, but you have to willing to travel around. I think he's in Egypt now."

Harry nodded, and Vector went on. "He was Head Boy while he was here, and graduated at the top of his class." He winked playfully at Harry. "Much like you."

Harry blushed. "Well, instead of unlocking the past…I'd like to focus on the future. You know, modernizing the wizarding world."

Vector leant back, crossing his arms. "Oh, and how will you do that?"

Harry grinned. "Already started! You know those pens those Weasley twins are selling?"

Vector looked a bit confused. "Yeah…I think so. I've had a few students use them in class. I thought they might have gotten them from Zonko's, or something."

Harry chuckled. "I invented those."

Vector blinked. "You did?"

Harry nodded. "Yep. I got the patent last Christmas. I'm having the twins sell them for me, since they're the ones adding all the colors and doohickeys on it. I just came up with the idea to make it work, and the runes to put on there."

Vector looked thoughtful. "Runes, you say? Which ones?"

Harry went to his bag. "I'll give you one. Test it out, see if you like it." He searched through his bag, and found a pen. "Here."

The teacher took it, looking at it curiously. It was a plain wooden one, one of the originals. It looked quite unlike the bright and colorful ones that the twins were selling. He took it and tried it out on the paper, eyes widening. "Interesting!"

Harry grinned. "Feel free to check it out. I told Flitwick a bit about the project as I was working on it, but I never really showed him the finished project. Well, I gotta get to class!"

Vector nodded absently, still doodling on the paper.

Harry laid on his back, on the rocks, alone in the clearing. It was Sunday evening, and Harry wanted a bit of time to himself for a bit. He was watching the star slowly wink into the sky, one by one, watching the clouds change color as the sun set.

He listened to the trees, and the water nearby. He could hear movement within the forest, and he idly wondered how the centaurs were doing.

He closed his eyes, burrowing a bit into the smooth slate beneath him, it's warmth slowly fading away- the warmth it had gathered under the bright sun all day.

He smiled a bit. He knew, in the back of his head, it should be hard to lie on- uncomfortable, but he liked it. His mind was quiet, for once, and he felt at peace.

Harry put up his protego quickly- just in time to block Draco's spell. Both boys cancelled their spells, and looked around. They were in DADA, and were just learning the Protego spell for the first time.

It looked as though they were one of the few pairs to get the spell on the first try. They grinned at each other.

Sirius clapped Harry on the back. "Good job!" He smiled at Draco. "Now, next time Harry, try getting it up a bit faster, he almost got you, okay? Mr. Malfoy, why don't you try?"

They both readied themselves, and Harry cast a tickling hex, and Draco blocked it easily, a smirk on his face. Harry made a face at him. "You've done that before."

Draco's smirk turned into a grin. "Maybe I have."

Harry was reading in the library on transfiguration, by himself for once. Neville was in the greenhouses, Luna was working on a Charms project, and Draco was talking with Snape about something.

So he was quite startled to see Hermione Granger flounce into a seat next to him.

"Er…hello Granger." He said.

"Hermione."

Harry blinked. "Um…Hermione."

She smiled at him, glancing to the books and papers around him. "Mind if I study with you?"

"I don't mind." Harry shrugged, returning to his book.

She got her things out, and started to study. They were there for a bit, until Hermione spoke again. "So, what are you working on?"

"Transfiguration."

The girl glanced at his book. "I don't think I've read that one before."

Harry smiled to himself. "And here I thought you read ahead."

She sniffed at him. "I do."

Harry chuckled, raising the book and letting her see the title.

Her eyes widened. "We don't get to that until fifth or sixth year, that's what Percy Weasley tells me…"

Harry shrugged, dropping his book again, and continued to read.

"You can do the spells in there?"

Harry shrugged. "Some of them. There are some spells we can't do until our magic develops a bit more- if we tried, we'd hurt ourselves."

Hermione went back to her book, frowning thoughtfully.

"So…why are you reading it, then?" She asked finally.

Harry sighed, raising his eyes from the page he'd yet to finish. "Because, it gives me ideas. I can learn the theories about them, and see if they can apply to the spell work we're learning now."

She stared at him as though she hadn't thought of that before. "Oh."

They sat for an hour more, until it was time for dinner. Harry checked the clock on the wall. "Well, we better get going. Dinner, you know."

Hermione nodded. "Well, I think I might stay here for a bit."

Harry glanced oddly at Hermione Granger as he entered the Great Hall. She was already eating at the Gryffindor table, even though he had just left her. He shook his head, and sat next to Luna, who was still in Charms mode, reading her book as she nibbled on a carrot.

"What's up Doc?" Harry asked.

She glanced at him, a bit confused, looking back at her book. "Charms. Did you get your reading done?"

"Sort of."

Neville burst into the Great Hall, looking terribly excited about something. "Harry! Harry!" He yelled, running to the Ravenclaw table. Many of the students stared at the normally quiet boy, wondering what on Earth he could be so excited about.

Harry stared at his friend. "What? What is it?"

Neville beamed at Harry, and then at Luna. "I just got a letter from Gran, and she said you guys can come to visit during the holidays!"

Harry and Luna grinned. Harry glanced at Draco, who was glancing their way, but not trying to make it look like he was. "What about Draco?"

Neville sighed, but he was still smiling. "It took some doing, but I managed to get him invited too. Not that his Mum will be allowed, or anything."

Luna tilted her head slightly. "So, what did your Gran say?"

The two of them allowed the Gryffindor to sit between them. Some of the Ravenclaws whispered and glanced their way at this. Harry got a plate for Neville, and started putting some food on it for him.

"Thanks Harry." Neville said distractedly, and continued to talk. "Well, she got a letter from McGonagall, and she said that my grades have shot up since I started hanging out with you guys- I'm second out of the Gryffindors!"

Harry grinned, knowing who was first, and glanced over to Hermione, who was looking at them curiously along with the rest of the Gryffindors.

"That's great, Nev."

Neville nodded. "And what's more, Professor Sprout has asked me to help her with a special project this summer, and Gran gave me permission to go!"

Luna beamed. "What is it?"

Neville took out a paper from his robes. "Well, I'm going to get to go to Greece with Professor Sprout and a few other people. They're all rather well known herbologists, and Professor Sprout is heading the project. Anyways, she needs an assistant, and she said that I would be perfect for the job."

Harry looked thoughtfully up at the Professor's table. Sprout was grinning madly, talking to McGonagall, glancing their way every so often. The two women saw Harry looking, and smiled at him.

Harry wanted to ask Neville why she hadn't chosen an older student, but he sort of knew why now. He didn't know what those smiles meant, but he was glad that Neville was happy. He turned back to look at Neville, who was still grinning madly.

"So, how long will you be gone?"

"A month. I'm going to leave just after the spring semester ends, and I'll get back right before my birthday."

Harry smiled, taking a couple of bites of his food.

Luna poked at her food thoughtfully. "So what will you be studying?"

Neville blinked. "Um…I don't know. I should probably ask the Professor!"

Harry and Luna laughed, and dragged the boy to sit back down. "Sit. Eat, Nev." Harry said playfully, shaking his head.

Harry tilted his head, making the last set of runes on the yoyo. He was making Christmas presents for everyone. Luna still had the yoyo Harry had given her ages ago, but the plastic was chipped and worn, and the string ratty.

Now he was making a rather handsome one out of cherry wood and unicorn thread, putting some anti-tangle charms on it, as well as strengthening and preservation charms. He slipped his finger in the loop, and flicked his wrist experimentally. It landed back in his hand with a hard thwack, making Harry wince.

Well, Luna would like it, at least.

He was making a lace handkerchief for Mrs. Malfoy out of cotton and unicorn thread. The unicorn thread lined around the edged in a thin lace border- hidden runes for health, cleanliness, and something that promoted soft skin. He also emboidered her initials in the corner in the same thread. Luna had taught him alot with sewing, and he found that he liked it just as much as messing with gadgets and runes.

A week before the holidays, Harry was called to remain behind by Professor Vector. Draco and Neville glanced at him as they walked out the door, and Harry knew they were going to wait outside for him.

Harry approached the Professor's desk, shouldering his back. "What's up, Professor?"

Vector grinned. "I talked with a friend of mine. He writes for Runes Digest. It's published semi-annually, and is interested in interviewing you for your work on your invention for their upcoming issue."

Harry's eyes widened. "Really?"

Vector nodded. "Now, I would have talked to the twins, but they're not in my classes, so…"

"I can talk to them."

Vector grinned. "Good, very good! Now, he wants to set up the interview for Saturday morning- can you do that?"

Harry nodded, getting excited.

"Oh, and bring some examples of your work."

Harry nodded again, and nearly bounced out of the classroom, wanting to tell his friends all about it.

That evening, at Dinner, Harry went to the twins, who were eating dinner.

"Hi guys."

They both turned, as one. "Hello Harry."

Harry blinked at the creepy stereo sound. "Um…well, there's this thing on Saturday, and I need you guys there."

"Thing? What kind of thing?" Fred asked.

"A pranking thing?" George asked hopefully.

Harry laughed. "No! An interview. For Runes Digest. Bring some of those pens you've been selling."

"An interview…." Fred's eyes went round.

George fanned himself dramatically, fluttering his eyelashes. "Merlin, we're famous!"

Harry laughed, rolling his eyes, and walked away from the Gryffindor table.

Draco fussed about his clothes, frowning and tilting his head every so often. "Brush that hair of yours properly, you can't just stick your hair in a braid for an interview! And you'll be wearing green, not the blue-"

"But blue-"

"No, Harry." Draco said, wanting no arguments. Neville and Luna giggled from their places on the couch.

Harry changed to his green robes, coming back out. "Fine."

Draco grabbed the brush from Luna, rolling his eyes.

Harry got to the Runes classroom in relatively one piece. He nearly had a fight with Draco when he decided to wear his school robes after all, only because that's what the twins would be wearing. He had a small case of the pens he made, including some of the original prototypes.

Vector was already there when he arrived, along with a dark haired man and a photographer. The twins arrived just after him, and all three students sat across from the adults.

"I am Marc Harper, one of the writers of Runes Digest. This is my associate, Holly Barnes."

The woman smiled at them, still holding the huge camera in her hands. Harry had never seen a magical camera before, and couldn't help but stare at it.

"That's a magical camera?"

The woman glanced down at it. "Yes, that's right."

Harry tilted his head, itching to get his hands on it. Another time, maybe. He looked back to the adults, putting his case on the table. The twins took out a hot pink bag, putting it next to the plain wooden case.

Harper cleared his throat. "So, please introduce yourselves."

Harry blushed, looking to the twins, who clearly wanted him to go first. "Well, I'm Harry Potter. Third year Ravenclaw."

The man smiled at him, and to his credit, his eyes didn't flick to the scar hidden under his bangs.

"I'm Fred-"

"And He's George Weasley."

"We're both Fifth year Gryffindors."

Harper looked at them, slightly amused, his quill going on it's own on his notepad. "Nice to meet you gentlemen." He looked at Vector. "The Professor here told me that he does not have you, Mr. Weasleys, in his classes, and that you, Mr. Potter have been attending his Runes club since you were a first year- and are just now taking his classes."

They all nodded.

"So, how did you ever make these…pens?"

Harry grinned. "Well, I was raised by muggles. When I started here, I was very unused to writing with quills. Still hate it- so messy, you know? Well, anyways, I was looking to order pens from Flourish and Blott's, and they didn't have any!"

The others chuckled at this.

Harry went on. "So, I asked around, and a lot of people here in the wizarding world had never heard of a pen before!" He nodded to the twins. "So I asked their Dad, who works with the muggles in the Ministry, if it was legal for me to make a magical pen, and he said yes….so I did."

They spent the next hour and half talking about the project, and what kinds of runes it used. More common runes and spells, but Harry was hesitant to talk about what really made it work.

"What's this gold bit at the end?" Harper asked interestedly, as Barnes, the photographer, took pictures of the pens.

"Um…that makes it work."

Harper and Vector peered at it. "What is it?"

"Off the record?"

Harper shut his notepad, and everyone leant in.

"Gold wire."

The two men stared at him in astonishment. "Where did you get gold?"

"It's muggle gold wire. It's most likely not pure gold. You can get a whole bunch of it for about 5 pounds, or 8 sickles, in a lot of muggle stores. The gold, along with the magical wood, activates the runes."

The two men stared at the bit with wide eyes. "Mr. Potter…no one besides the Goblins….and a select number of wizards have worked with gold." Vector breathed.

Harry blinked. "Oh. I didn't know. Well, muggles use it all the time, in all sorts of stuff. Electronics, you name it."

Vector blinked. "Electricity?" He and Harper exchanged a startled look.

Harry shrugged. "Yeah."

Harper held the pen reverently in his hands. "Mr. Potter…could you power other objects with this…gold wire?"

Harry looked thoughtfully up at the ceiling. "Well, the wire barely charges those pens- it's just strong enough to activate them. I have no idea." He looked back down at them. "I'd really like to work on that idea some more, but I haven't the time."

Vector chuckled, nodding, still looking a bit out of it. "Yes, you are still a student, after all!"

Harper spoke up, finally putting the pen down. "So, any other projects you've been working on?"

Harry smiled shyly. "Yes, but I'm not telling!"

The adults laughed, but he could see that they were still quite curious.

Harry wouldn't sell the ones he made, but the twins were willing to sell the ones that they'd put together. The photographer took some pictures of the three students together, and tried to take a few of Harry by himself, but he wouldn't allow it.

Harry blinked at the front page news of the Daily Prophet that came out the following morning. He glanced up at the Professor's table, and they were all whispering, and glancing his way, much like the students were.

On the front page, was a picture of himself and the twins, holding the pens in their hands.

_BOY WHO LIVED: INVENTOR?_

_Yesterday afternoon, Harry Potter, a third year Ravenclaw at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, had his first official interview since returning to the Magical Community. It was for a small magazine called Runes Digest. Their article will be published in their next issue, which is coming out Christmas Eve. _

_Also interviewed were Fred and George Weasley, Fifth Year Gryffindors at Hogwarts. The two entrepreneurs have been remaking and selling Mr. Potter's invention, which has spread through the student body like wildfire- their colorful ideas making Mr. Potter's invention stand out. In fact, Mr. and Mr. Weasley are the only people who know how to make the pens (besides Mr. Potter), and the only ones who are legally allowed to do so at the moment. _

_Mr. Potter received his patent last year, around this time, and has been quietly gaining popularity. In fact, sales for quills this year have been down 7%. Upon speaking with shopkeepers about the matter, some are considering it to be a fad, while others have differing opinions. Most still use quills, but the fact remains, there is another option!_

_It is based off of a muggle object. Mr. Potter says he grew up in the muggle world before he came to Hogwarts, which answers the question of where he had been all those years. Those who interviewed him refused to say how the pen exactly works, saying that they will be researching into the matter. _

_One can only say that we hope that Mr. Potter does not stop with his ideas, and continues to bring a fresh, creative outlook to the wizarding world. The third year student is close friends with Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom- all three are from well known families, and are reportedly just as intelligent and creative as Mr. Potter-_

_For more information about the Boy-Who Lived and his friends, turn to page 3-_

Harry stared at the article with wide eyes. At least they hadn't blabbed about how the pen worked! Harry glanced to the twins, who were high fiving, probably looking forward to record sales.

Harry smiled slowly, shaking his head. He should have expected this.

Harry sighed, glad to be back at Grimmauld Place. At least for a little while. Remus was ordering pizza, while Sirius was cleaning up his room to make it more habitable. Harry sat on his bed with a sigh.

Things had gotten crazy after the article had come out. The twins were constantly working on the pens, making sure they wouldn't run out of stock, but they did anyways. Apparently a lot of people would be getting pens for Christmas.

They had three weeks for the holidays. One would be spent with Sirius and Remus, mostly running about doing Christmas shopping. Christmas Eve would be with them. Then, they were invited to the Malfoy's for their Christmas Party a few days after that, and the rest of the week would be spent with Draco.

Then, he and Draco would go with Luna to Neville's place, where they would spend the last week there.

Harry made the most of his time with Sirius and Remus. He and Sirius zipped about London in between the busy holiday traffic, having a blast. For muggle drivers, it would have been too cold to drive, but they had warming charms on them.

Remus much preferred magical travel in that weather, and often shopped separately from them. They spent a lot of time in gadget stores, drooling at all the muggle stuff. Sirius was a music freak, so they spent a lot of time in the record store as well.

Harry was studying an amp intently, wanting to pry it apart and check out the wiring when a slightly older boy approached him. "Hey, can I help you?"

Harry glanced up, coloring slightly as he saw the boy looking him up and down.

"Uh…yeah. I have a sort of…fascination with electronics. I was wondering how an amp works, exactly."

The boy blinked at him, tilting his head. "Oh…well…" He smiled, picking up the amp and setting it on the counter gently. "Well, this one is a bit of a beauty." He grabbed a screwdriver, and with a few twists, he opened it up. "This one has three speakers, and see the wiring here? You can get some good base with this one…um…is your boyfriend in a band or something?"

Harry went red. "Um…yeah. Me too, though, and a couple of our friends."

The boy looked a bit down at first, but brightened. "Cool, where do you play?"

Harry shrugged. "Mostly…at home, I guess. We're still trying to put stuff together."

"Cool, cool….don't know too many girls interested in the electronics stuff…do you play guitar?"

Harry frowned. "I do play guitar, and a few other things, but…I'm not a girl."

The guy's eyes widened. "Oh shit, man, I'm so sorry!"

Harry laughed. "It's okay…it happens a lot." He glanced into the speaker, trying not to get mad.

The guy coughed awkwardly. "So, this speaker has a feature on it that's pretty cool, um..."

Sirius was still laughing as they walked out of the stores, tons of records in their bags. "I can't believe it happened again! And your hair wasn't even down this time!"

Harry glared at him halfheartedly, wrapping his purple scarf around his neck that Luna had given him. He didn't look very threatening like that. "Shut up Sirius."

Sirius ignored him, and kept on talking. "I mean, you're small enough to pass off as a girl, I mean have you seen the guys staring at you? If I was twenty years younger and I didn't know any better-"

"Sirius!" Harry yelled.

Sirius went red, realizing what he was about to say. "Er…let's go."

That evening, Harry took the scissors to his hair. After he was finished cutting it, there was hair all over the bathroom. He stared at his reflection with wide eyes. "Oh shit, what have I done! It looks terrible!"

He ran into Sirius' room, where the man was playing air guitar, jumping on his bed. "Sirius!"

Sirius looked at him and started laughing. He bounced off of his bed with a hard thump. "Moony! You gotta see this!"

Remus came in and started laughing as he saw Harry, trying to keep his mouth covered. "Oh…Harry…" He said weakly between chuckles.

Harry glared at them, putting his hands on his hips, which just made them laugh louder.

"Just fix it, okay?"

Remus flicked his wand, still laughing, and his hair went back to normal, which was now almost to his waist. Harry made a face, and left, slamming the door behind him, trying to ignore the laughter in Sirius' room.

Harry had never seen so many presents in his life, his time with the Dursleys included. His eyes were wide. The pile was taller than he was!

Remus and Sirius were grinning at him madly. "Well?"

Harry gaped. "You didn't have to get me so much!"

Sirius laughed. "Lots of Christmases to make up for! Open them!"

Harry looked over the pile. "Er…you guys go first. This is going to take forever."

The two men opened their modest piles. Sirius had gotten a few books, a few love letters from old girlfriends, a lego set from Harry, and some boots from Remus.

Remus had gotten a whole lot more books, a letter from his parents, and another type of Lego set from Harry, so Remus and Sirius could play together. Sirius had gotten him a whole bunch of jazz records.

A gift for all three of them was a large old fashioned record player that Sirius had found, that worked on a crank, instead of electricity. When Sirius and Harry had gone to the record store, Sirius had to catch up on all of his old favorite rock bands, and Harry got a whole bunch of new things too.

Harry had gotten a smaller record player, one that would be able to fold up. It ran on a crank as well, but at least this one was mobile, unlike the other, which was attached to a table.

They had seen the tape decks and some CD's that had just started coming out, but Harry had no clue how they could work, since he'd never seen one before- he had been in the magical world for over two and a half years now. That was big deal in muggle electronics time.

He had also gotten a book on Gobbledygook from Flitwick, for some odd reason; another book on healing from Madam Pomfrey, and Hagrid had given him a note that said he'd get his Christmas present when he came back.

At this, Harry groaned. "I hope it's not another familiar!"

Sirius and Remus laughed at this. "Hagrid likes you a lot Harry. You're probably his favorite. Even we didn't spend as much time with him when we were students there!" Remus said with a grin.

Harry colored. "I'm not his favorite."

Sirius shook his head. "Open the rest!"

Harry got a Weasley sweater from Mrs. Weasley, along with a note- mostly from the twins, but he could tell that their Mother and Father added bits from it. There was also an invitation to visit during the summer holidays.

He got some books on Runes from the Malfoys, and another book of sheet music from Narcissa. Neville had given him a choker made of oddly colored seeds.

Harry stared at it, holding it up. Sirius and Remus looked at the seeds closely. "What kind of seeds are those?" Sirius asked.

Harry shrugged, unlacing the ribbon that tied the ends together. "Dunno. It's pretty, though. I'll have to ask him when I see him."

Remus look at the seeds thoughtfully, frowning. "Hmm…I think there's a story that goes with this. I'm not sure, though."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "There's always a story, Remmy."

Harry put on the choker, smiling, his finger playing with the tiny seeds. Luna had gotten him some muggle books on electronics and wildlife, his two loves.

Sirius grabbed the last package, shoving it in front of Harry. "This one is from Remmy and me."

Harry grinned at the two of them, and opened the box. He gasped, throwing the tissue aside, and took out a heavy black leather jacket. "Oh…wow!"

Sirius grinned. "I thought you might like it. Put it on."

Harry stood, and pulled it on over his pajamas. It was really big on him, but Remus assured him he'd grow into it. This was the sort of jacket you keep a long time. The black leather was soft and supple. It was a muggle jacket, as it had a heavy metal zipper up the front. It felt…good. And it smelled amazing! Harry couldn't stop sniffing it.

Sirius laughed at this. "I think someone has a thing for leather!"

Remus swatted the man on the arm. "Come on, let's get this trash out of the way-"

"But I want to play with my legos!"

Harry was greeted with a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek from Narcissa as he got out of the floo. He, Sirius, and Remus had just arrived for the Malfoy Christmas party. A house elf sent up his things to a guest room, and Harry was given an oddly firm handshake from Draco. Draco never shook his hand before, but from the way the boy's father was watching them, he knew something was up.

"Harry, how are things?" Draco inquired politely, his tone cool.

Harry smiled back, knowing something was definitely up. "Same as ever. You?"

Draco glanced to his Father. "The same." He shook hands politely with Sirius and Remus.

Harry approached Mr. Malfoy who was staring down at him imperiously, like usual. "Mr. Potter."

"Sir. Nice too see you again."

The man smirked. "You as well. You know Minister Fudge, of course."

Harry blinked, just realizing that the portly man was at the blonde's side. "Oh! Hello Minister."

Fudge shook Harry's hand thoroughly, grinning. "Harry!" He boomed, making several glance their way. Harry colored as he shook slightly from the force of the man shaking his hand. "I saw you in the papers, my boy, excellent work!"

Harry grinned sheepishly. Sirius made a point not to shake the Minister's hand, although Remus was still polite and did so.

Soon, the party was underway, and Harry and his friends couldn't get away with hiding with the younger children in the playroom- they were a hot commodity. Older people kept pushing their Daughters or Granddaughters at Harry, making him dance with them.

Most of the time the girls couldn't say a word to him, in a fan-girl dream land, or they kept making lewd comments. He persistently rebuffed their advances, saying he was focusing on his studies at the moment. He didn't want people to start sending their sons and Grandsons…at least he had a chance of fighting the girls off.

When he could get away, he slipped into conversations with Neville and Luna, along with some conservationists, about magical wildlife. This was where Luna had plugged in her book that she had just released from the publisher's office. The conservationists and naturalists were usually the less ostentatious people invited to the get-together, and were usually ignored by the 'important' people. So they had much more time to talk to the kids, and didn't put on as much airs. They were very interested in Luna's book, and looked forward to finding out more about it. Luna said they would be advertising it mostly out of the Country, but that the book would be available locally if they contacted her Father.

Everyone finally made their way to dinner, where the kids had gotten split up. Harry had been seated next to the Editor of the Daily Prophet, and on his other side was the Editor of Witch Weekly. And by the way Mr. Malfoy was smirking at him, it gave the impression that the man had arranged it this way on purpose.

Harry made mostly vague comments on their barrage of questions, mostly about his love life, home life, and his friends- he would only say things that he thought everyone would know anyways. Across from him sat Amelia Bones, who was quietly observing him, and at her side was Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was having quite a loud conversation with Sirius Black about the 'good old days', when Sirius had been training under him to be an Auror.

By the end of the night, everyone was exhausted, and Remus and Sirius were the last to leave, along with Luna, Neville, and Mr. Lovegood.

Harry went back to his room, saying goodnight to Draco tiredly.

He was woken in the middle of the night to someone gently poking his shoulder. His eyes opened quickly to see Draco sitting on the edge of his bed, looking distressed.

Harry sat up. "Hey…what's wrong?"

Draco stared at him for the longest time. "My Father." He looked down at his lap. "You saw how he was tonight."

Harry sighed. "It's okay. I'm surprised he hasn't given me more trouble before now."

Draco glanced at him. "You're not upset?"

Harry shook his head. "No. He's not my friend, anyways. You are."

Draco smiled at this weakly. He sighed. "He…thinks you're some sort of competition for me."

Harry's eyes widened. "What?"

Draco looked back down. "I know, silly, right?" He laughed, not sounding very happy at all. "He…wants me to be the best, he says, 'Malfoys are the best. Period.'"

He glanced at Harry. "And…so far, I've been first in our class,mostly, since we started Hogwarts. It's not a terrible surprise, considering all the tutors and things I went through since I was little." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Harry watched him solemnly, not knowing what to say. "And now? I'm still second to you."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Only because you put yourself there."

Harry looked down at his lap, not really wanting to admit to it. "Draco…"

Draco shook his head. "I know why you do it. You don't have the pressure I do from My…Father…on my grades." He took Harry's hand gently. "But Harry…I'd feel pretty lousy if I didn't have competition besides Granger. Don't do it anymore."

Harry bit his lip, nodding slowly. "Okay."

Draco squeezed his hand. "Now, I know we didn't get to talk much earlier…how's your holiday been so far?"

The next few days at Malfoy Manor were quiet compared to the last year's holidays. Mr. Malfoy had forbid Draco from the music room, saying he was too old to be playing with such things. Mr. Malfoy was there constantly, always seeming to interrogate Harry and Draco at every meal, while his wife was quiet compared to the other times Harry had visited. She seemed to have an air of sadness about her that couldn't quite leave.

Harry knew something was wrong. Something had happened with the Malfoys. The way they spoke to each other, the way they interacted. Something tense, something cold- something, he knew, that had to do with Mr. Malfoy. His mind went to certain things, because of the way he had been raised, but he prayed he was wrong.

Narcissa saw Draco and Harry off to Longbottom manor, at the floo. She gave Harry and Draco each a hug, and Narcissa slipped something into Harry's pocket just before they went into the floo. Harry gave her a slight smile, letting her know he understood, said goodbye to Mr. Malfoy, and went through the floo.

He arrived in an old fashioned looking parlor room. It had the usual old lady lace doilies and things- much like old Mrs. Figg's, but without the smell of cats- and much higher ceilings.

Mrs. Longbottom was there, smiling slightly at him. Neville was at her side, and they were both in rather nice robes. Luna was standing next to Neville, looking as though she had just arrived herself.

"Mr. Potter." Mrs. Longbottom greeted. Her smile tightened a bit as Draco arrived, not stumbling out of the floo as Harry had. "Mr. Malfoy."

The two boys glanced around the parlour.

"Now, I think Neville had made up plans for today, but tonight we will be having a late dinner, along with Neville's Uncle."

Neville smiled, glancing at his Gran. "I'll show all of you your rooms, then I can show the rest of the house."

The boy walked quickly from the room, breathing a bit in relief as they went through the corridor. It was still a bit museum-ish, but the colors were a bit warmer than the Malfoy Manor. They went up the stairs, and it wasn't until the third floor that they had spotted a house elf cleaning.

She giggled and curtseyed as she saw them, fanning out her auburn dress. "Master Longbottom and friends." She greeted.

Nevilled smiled at her. "Everyone, this is Mipsy. Mipsy, this is Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy."

The house elf beamed at them. "Nice to meet youse. We wills have dinner prepared at 8."

"Thank you Mipsy. Are their rooms ready?"

"Yes Master Longbottom." The elf squeaked, and went back to her cleaning, humming.

Draco looked at it oddly, but they continued down the hall. They arrived at a floral looking room, done up in pinks and lavenders, frills on the curtains and bedspreads.

"This is your room, Luna." Luna made a slight face. The boys knew very well that she was not a fan of pink. Any other color but that. Blue was her favorite, though.

"Really?"

Neville chuckled. "Sorry, no blue."

Draco's room was across the hall, and it was made of several different shades of yellows and white. "Draco, this is your room. It has a view of the Pitch."

Draco smirked. "Great!"

Neville rolled his eyes, leading them a bit more down the hall, to Harry's room. "This is your room Harry. Mine's right across from here." He blushed.

Harry smiled at it approvingly. It had been done up in greens and yellows, with darker wood. "Nice. Thanks Nev."

All four went to Neville's room, which was a bit messy. He had a large desk, stacked with herbology books, a plant on the windowsill had sprouted vines, and the vines were slowly creeping up and around the wall. The bedspread was a comfy gold and ruby quilt, and there was several large charts up on the wall, with names and lists of plants on them.

"Sorry…I was doing a bit of research." Neville said shyly. "Let me show you the rest of the house."

So he did. They'd covered the library, the music room, the drawing room, the tea room- they weren't allowed to go into the other wing of the house, where Neville's Gran and his Uncle Algie slept. They didn't have enough time to go to the Greenhouses, which were rather extensive…those would have to wait.

Dinner was a bit formal at first, everyone was rather quiet and stiff, until Uncle Algie pinched Luna's cheek, saying how cute she was.

Then it had loosened up from there, and the kids finally started talking about school, their projects, and many other mundane things.

Mrs. Longbottom was a bit stiff to Draco still, but once it became clear that he wasn't prejudiced like his Father, she was a bit nicer to him. A bit.

That night, Harry was undressing, when he found the letter in his pocket. He set his robes aside, and sat the letter on the bed, pulling on his sleep shirt. He sat on the bed, and opened the letter. He smiled, seeing Narcissa's neat handwriting.

_Dear Harry, _

_Thank you for coming for our Christmas Party, I am glad you came! I do hope you will become a regular guest at our parties in the years to come. I am sorry that my Husband was a bit…distant towards you- I'm sure you noticed. He has been quite busy with the Ministry- it has been a bit stressful. _

_Congratulations on the article in Runes Digest! I read it when it came out- I am quite proud of your accomplishments, and can't wait to see what else you will do. Draco likes runes, but I can tell his passion lies with Potions, just like his Godfather. I was a fair hand at Runes, myself, when I was at Hogwarts- that is partly why I admire your work so much. I know all about Luna's new book, I intend to buy a copy of it soon. I'm sure it will be quite a good read.  
_

_I do hope we get to see each other again during the summer holidays, time permitting. I think we might get tickets to the World Cup this year, as it is shaping up to be in Ireland. I'm sure Draco would love it if you and your friends joined us! _

_Congratulations again, _

_Narcissa_

Harry smiled slightly, folding the letter down. There was a soft knock at his door. "Come in." Harry called out, burying his legs under the covers.

It was Neville. Harry relaxed a bit, putting the letter on the table. "Hey."

Neville smiled at him. "I…just wanted to say goodnight."

Harry smiled, getting up from the bed. "I can see that." He wrapped his arms around the boy's neck, going up slightly on the balls of his feet to kiss him.

Neville sighed, the tension in his shoulders slowly easing away as they kissed. Harry smiled, pulling away, sliding his hand up and down the boy's arm. "How are things?"

Neville gave him a weak smile. "Could be better. But could be a lot worse. Gran can't stop talking about the trip this summer."

Harry smiled. "Hey, at least she won't be with you."

Neville nodded, and smiled as he saw that Harry had the choker on. "You're wearing it."

Harry nodded, fingering the choker. "Yeah. What kind of seeds are these?"

Neville blinked a couple of times. "Oh…" He blushed, looking down. "You don't know the story?"

Harry sighed. "Well, Remus mentioned that there might have been a story to go with them, but he didn't know it."

Neville led him to the bed, and they both sat on the edge of it, holding hands. Neville stared studiously at their hands.

"They're petrified seeds. Not magically petrified, but so old that they've hardened naturally over eons and eons."

Harry's eyes widened.

Neville went on. "But…there's a story that…seeds like that are only…waiting to grow, under the right conditions. Wizards have always tried to figure out a way to regrow petrified seeds. Well, anyways, it's more of a symbolic thing now. A seed is a symbol of…something that's just beginning. Creation of something…great. On top of that, petrified seeds are frozen in time…eternal."

He blushed, meeting Harry's eyes. "I guess that's why I gave it to you. You make things come to life. You like to look at things differently than everyone else. You're the kind of wizard that everyone knows about centuries afterwards- not just because of your name, or what you did as a baby…but because of what you did in your life. And…it's just starting, you know? So…these seeds are sort of like…a promise, too."

Harry stared at the boy, in awe. "Neville…this is amazing." He hugged him tightly. "Thank you. I just thought they were pretty, but…" He hugged him again.

"Well, yeah, that was another reason too." Neville said with a sheepish grin.

Harry kissed him quite thoroughly, thanking him again. When they had snogged a bit, and a panting Neville stood from the bed. "I should…go. Yeah. Um, I'll see in the morning Harry. Goodnight."

Harry gave him a bright smile. "Goodnight."

The following day, they went to the greenhouses, trudging through the snow to get there. The elves were in charge of taking care of them most of the time, when Neville wasn't there. Harry could understand why Neville liked herbology so much- he had a huge stock of plants at his disposal, right at home!

Even Luna remarked about how hard to find some of the plants were, and Draco couldn't help but admire the large amount of varieties they had. Neville looked quite proud at this, pointing out the ones he'd started as seedlings, some of them full grown by now.

Mrs. Longbottom liked to have people over for tea, Harry found out. Alot. Mostly old ladies that worked at the Ministry and St. Mungo's, where they gossiped and oohed and ahhed over Harry and his friends. Although there were a few interesting ones.

Amelia Bones stopped by for tea one day, and let Mrs. Longbottom do most of the talking; looking as though she was used to it. Mrs. Longbottom, of course, introduced the kids, and Madam Bones gave no reaction to Harry's name. She just smiled politely at the four of them.

"Yes, Neville will be going to Greece with Professor Sprout this summer, with Agatha Wainwright and Herbert Humphrey, you know, the Herbologist that wrote that book-"

Amelia looked a bit amused, glancing to the children. "Yes, I do know. So, Neville, are you excited about your trip?"

Neville nodded. "The only way it could get any better if my friends were going!"

Luna smiled shyly at him. "I don't think we could, Neville. Anyways, Daddy and I are thinking about going to Louisiana this summer. There's a lead he has on this old Voodoo witch doctor…it sounds quite intriguing."

Harry and Draco chuckled, glancing at each other. "And Father been making plans to go on a trip this summer. Some sort of business thing, but I'm not sure where it is. He said he wants me to tag along. I usually never get to go on those things!" Draco said, sounding a little excited.

Harry shrugged. "I'll probably stick around in London, riding with Sirius on his motorbike."

Amelia let out a laugh, startling Mrs. Longbottom slightly.

"He still has that old thing?"

Harry grinned. "Yes ma'am."

She shook her head. "That damn thing was a menace! When he was with the Aurors, he was always picking up spare parts for it when he should have been patrolling….that man, loads of trouble."

"But he's fun." Harry said with a mischievous grin.

"If I know Sirius, he's probably got a wild summer lined up for you." Amelia said, looking a little nostalgic. Harry really didn't want to know what that was about. He'd met enough of Sirius' old girlfriends to last him a lifetime.

"So Susan tells me that you guys are pretty good with your schoolwork." Amelia said, picking up her teacup.

Draco only really knew the girl through Daphne, another Slytherin. The two girls were very good friends- despite Susan being a Hufflepuff. Neville nodded, remembering her from Herbology club. Harry remembered vaguely the little red head with a plait. "Yeah, we're alright." Harry said reluctantly, not wanting to sound like he was bragging or anything.

Amelia chuckled. "An understatement if I heard one! She's top out of the Hufflepuffs in her year, but she still usually gets to be fourth or fifth out of your year."

Harry coughed. "Oh."

Neville spoke up. "Well, I'm second out of the Gryffindors. Hermione Granger is first out of us."

"Granger…any relation to Hector Dagworth-Granger?" Amelia asked thoughtfully.

Harry nodded. "She's a muggleborn. Her parents are dentists."

Amelia nodded slowly. "Yes…I think I've heard a bit about her from Susan. Brown hair, in the library a lot?"

Harry nodded. Draco made a slight face, clearly not liking her. "I'm usually first, and Harry's usually second. Granger, I think, is a little put out that we're consistently the top two."

Harry colored at this, nudging him.

Amelia turned to Luna. "And how are you, faring, Miss Lovegood? If you're anything like your Mother, I'm sure you do well."

Luna nodded. "First in my year, Ma'am."

Amelia smiled. "Potions or Charms?"

Luna's smile widened. "Potions and Naturalism."

The boys glanced at each other, wondering what this was all about. Amelia nodded slowly. "Interesting combination."

Luna smiled. "Yes ma'am, it is."

Harry glanced to Mrs. Longbottom, but the woman was looking as though she was busying herself with the tea, looking as though she wanted to say something, but wouldn't dare interrupt.

Amelia looked thoughtful, and smiled at the boys. "Sorry about that."

Harry shrugged. "Girl stuff, right?" It had to be, or else it wouldn't seem so mysterious.

All three women seemed to laugh at this, sounding a tiny bit relieved. Harry and Neville glanced at each other, rolling their eyes. Draco frowned slightly.

The holidays were over before they knew it, and they were soon on the Platform, returning to Hogwarts. Draco's and Luna's parents came by to see them off, and Harry would be seeing Remus and Sirius at the school.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-xxxx-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xxx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I hope you guys liked it. Review please! What part was your favorite?


	6. Love and Mysteries

Yay! Another Chapter! As always, thanks for reading! Kisses for everybody!

x-x-x-x-x-xxxxxxx-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xxxx

Harry was happy to find out that Fred and George had made a lot of stock over the holidays, and were quadrupling the amounts. They had set up an owl order business, slipping in some of the prank products they had invented as well. Their Mum, of course, had no idea about that, only that they were selling Harry's invention.

All of the muggleborns were using them now instead of quills, and many of the halfbloods were as well. A few purebloods, here and there sometimes used them, but almost every student had at least one. Christmas sales of quills went down 20% , and a major sale of quills all across the UK broke out. At least the owls that were breeded for their feathers were happy. Some were sent to Eyelops as delivery birds, while others were donated to St. Mungo's and Hogwarts. They were treated much better at these places and would live for far longer than if they had been stuck at the breeder's.

The Quibbler did a piece about it, written by Luna herself. It was such a good article (a tear-jerker) as some people called it, that it had been reprinted in the Daily Prophet. Luna started to write her next book, on the House Elves at Hogwarts. Largely ignored by the wizarding population for centuries, the little elves were full of information, traditions, and history tidbits that could fill several books. Luna would be working on this for quite some time.

* * *

Harry squirmed against the wall, clutching Neville's shoulders as the boy kissed up and down his neck, grinding against his hips. Harry panted, gasping for air. "Nev…" He whimpered, feeling the boy's hardness against his thigh. Hands slid down to his bum, squeezing just a bit hard.

Harry squirmed again, spreading his legs. Neither of them could see a thing in the supply closet, only feeling and hearing each other in the darkness was a bit…thrilling.

A leg slipped in between his, and Neville ground it against Harry's groin. Harry arched his back, rubbing up against the boy wantonly. Neville kissed him hard on the mouth, his hands going to Harry's face.

Harry felt like he was drowning, feeling quite overwhelmed and delirious, and he didn't want to stop- ever. He felt Neville get even harder against him, and Harry itched to just grab the boy, but…but he couldn't…he clamped his eyes shut tightly as Neville pinched his nipple through his shirt, and the slight pain caused him to come unexpectedly.

He leant against the other boy, dazed, feeling the other boy thrusting against him, using his body to get off. He let him, burying his face into the boy's neck, baring hanging on as he heard Neville groan, and still, leaning against him- catching his breath.

They stood there for a long moment, holding each other. Harry sighed, kissing the boy's neck, and pulled his head up slightly. He felt Neville kiss his forehead.

Most of their snogging was constricted to storage cupboards, but sometimes they did it in the Chamber as well. It just seemed better in the dark, enclosed place for some reason. Everything seemed louder. Hotter. Warmer. And it was thrilling, knowing that they could be caught by someone just passing by.

* * *

Harry almost jumped around in glee as he saw Flitwick using a pen to mark his papers one day during class. The man just gave him an amused look and told him to stay after class.

Harry beamed, seeing the bright red pen in the man's hands. Flitwick chuckled, telling him to sit down.

"Harry, I got a letter from a friend of mine. He asked me to give this to you." Flitwick handed over an envelope to Harry. It had the Gringott's seal on it.

Harry stared at it curiously.

Flitwick set the pen down, looking at Harry seriously. "I need to know…have you ever used Gringott's gold in any of your projects?"

Harry stared at him, blanching. "Not…not in the pens."

Flitwick pursed his lips. "In something else, then?"

Harry looked down, hands shaking. He knew it was illegal to use their gold, but Neville's drum…. "Yes." He whispered. He had to tell the truth. He respected Flitwick too much to lie to him. Harry glanced back up fearfully. "Will I be sent to Azkaban?"

Flitwick stared him down. "No. I suggest you read that letter first."

Harry swallowed, and opened the letter with shaking hands.

_Mr. Potter,_

_On behalf of Gringott's, I congratulate you on your newest business enterprise. If you are interested in opening a business account with us, let us know. It costs a sickle a day, and if you are interested in our investment portfolios, you can take a look at that as well. _

_However, this letter deals with something a bit more important than business. Yes, quite blasphemous, yes? Well, Gold is a bit more important. _

_We have heard that you use Gold in your objects. We wish to analyze it ourselves, and then we can make an offer to you and Mr. and Mr. Weasley to buy the patent and the rights. _

_We now know that you have been muggle-raised, and may not know the association Goblins have with our Gold. We do know that this is a rather harmless object, and cannot be used for darker purposes, nor can it be altered in any way to do so- however, the technology must be studied and closely guarded._

_Please meet with us, post-haste. Professor Flitwick will give you the details._

_Ragnock,_

_Head Manager of Gringott's, London Branch_

Harry shivered, lowering the letter.

"I suppose they asked you to bring in some examples of your work to analyze it."

Harry nodded, still wide eyed.

Flitwick leant back in his chair. "You will also bring the item you forged from Goblin's gold. There are…things at stake here that you do not know about, Harry."

Harry gulped. "Sir, I-"

Flitwick shook his head. "I know, you mean well. Is it a weapon?"

Harry's eyes widened. "No! It's an instrument. What kind of question is that-"

Flitwick looked a bit more relieved. "Okay. I will contact them. I will tell you when we are meeting with them…Harry, you have to be prepared to give up the instrument. I'm not sure what will happen, but that is one of the possibilities."

Harry gasped. "But sir-"

The Professor shook his head. "People have died because of this Harry." His jaw tightened. "You are too talented, too…" He sighed. "You will do as I tell you. Please."

Harry nodded slowly, hands shaking. "Yes sir." He spoke again, softly. "If…if it helps, no one else has ever heard or seen it besides me, Draco, Luna, and Neville. We kept it hidden."

Flitwick nodded slowly. "It does. A bit. Very well, then. I'll contact you soon. You may go."

Harry nodded quickly, taking that as a dismissal, and left, his thoughts frantic

Harry stared at the innocent looking drum on the table the glowed in the firelight. His friends stared at it as well.

"Harry…why didn't you tell us?" Luna finally asked.

Harry bowed his head. "I knew it was illegal. I shouldn't have done it. But…but it felt right! How else was I going to amplify it magically? It had to be metal, I couldn't use wood- it didn't _feel_ right."

Neville sighed, rubbing his back. "It's okay. It's fine. There's plenty of other instruments we can use. You didn't use any gold in them, right?"

Harry leant back in the couch. "No, just that one."

Draco sighed. "If you had told us what you were doing, we would have told you to get permission from the Goblins. Most wizards try to, and they usually fail to even get permission…" He shook his head. "That's why Goblin forged metals are worth so much. They control the gold."

Harry rubbed his face. "I know that now. Merlin, this is awful."

Luna finally spoke up, after being silent for the entire conversation. "Perhaps they will give Harry permission." She paused, looking thoughtful. "Bring the other instruments. They, the Goblins, are always interested in magical items, especially runes. If you show that it is part of a set, that it all goes together, maybe…maybe they'll let you keep it."

Harry shook his head. Luna gave him a Look. "Fine, then. Don't believe me." She stood. "I'm going to see what I can do."

* * *

His meeting with the Goblins was scheduled for Sunday morning. Harry, on Luna's advice, had his guitar, and both of his flutes as well as the drum. They were all in their bags. He was about to leave the castle with Flitwick when Luna came running towards them from the forest out of breath.

"Luna…what are you…"

She beamed at Harry, kissing him on the cheek. As she did so, she dropped a scroll into Harry's hand. Attached to it was a red feather. Flitwick made a noise of surprise, and Harry looked to the blonde.

"What's this?"

Luna smiled. "Help. Don't open it. They have to. Now, go, you don't want to be late!"

As they bustled into the lobby, which only had a couple of wizards going about their business. Quite slow, and no one really paid much attention to them.

A Goblin approached them immediately. "Follow me."

The two of them followed the Goblin, which was only slightly shorter than Flitwick.

They entered a rather lush looking office. Harry swallowed, seeing a contingent of goblins there, frowning at him. A larger Goblin, who Harry assumed to be Ragnock, sat in the middle of the group.

Harry glanced at Flitwick, who had lowered his eyes. He quickly did the same, and kept them there.

"Human."

Harry flinched at the low growl.

"Show us this Goblin Gold instrument."

Harry hastened to take the drum off of it's sack, and set it on the table in front of him. He back away quickly. Ragnock, the one that had spoken, directed two others to approach it. They ran their claws over it, turning it over, studying it carefully.

They set it back to its resting place.

"Play it."

Harry swallowed, and approached. He hovered his hands over the instrument hesitantly.

"If it is an instrument, play it!" Ragnock barked. Harry flinched again, and tapped it gently.

The gentle sounds filled the office space, and everyone stilled. Harry peeked up at the Goblins, who were staring at the drum carefully, watching him play. He wished that Neville were here…he could have played it better than he. They soon looked almost mesmerized, and-

"Stop."

Harry stopped.

"What else are in those bags?"

Harry took out the other instruments. "None of them have gold, but I wanted you to see…I made all of these to work together."

The same two goblins studied the other instruments carefully. Flitwick motioned to Harry's pocket, which had the scroll in it.

"Your pocket, human, Honorable Flitwick wants us to see it."

Harry swallowed, taking the scroll out gently. It was snatched from his hands, and handed over to Ragnock.

The Goblin read it silently.

"The Centaurs say you are a beast soother. That you have made peace within that…Forest. And they, who detest humans even more than we, have accepted you and your…friends into the forest."

"Ye-yes sir." Harry said quietly.

"This…music does this?"

Harry nodded.

"Answer me."

"Yes sir."

Ragnock barked out something and several of the Goblins put the instruments back in their bags carefully, leaving them on the table- except for Neville's piece.

"You did not make that for yourself."

"No."

"It is not made to be used as a weapon."

"No sir."

The Goblin paused at this. "Do you have any intentions of making weapons?"

Harry paused at this. "I don't know, sir."

The several goblins left grumbled at this. Ragnock shut them up with a Look.

"Why do you not know your intentions?"

"Because of Voldemort, sir." Harry said, getting a little scared now.

The goblins conversed, and Harry wished he'd started to read that book Flitwick had given him…is that why he gave it to him?

Ragnock shut them up. "Yes, those star gazers spoke of…Mars." He snorted. "Well, we are in agreement for once. War is coming, and we can feel it."

Harry felt Flitwick stiffen next to him.

"Very well, then. You will keep…this…instrument. There are harmless spells on it. It is only made for entertainment purposes, for humans anyways."

"That odd looking flute." It paused. "What bone is it made of?"

"Basilisk." Harry said meekly. Flitwick couldn't help but gasp next to him.

The other goblins whispered.

"You slayed the Basilisk. The story is true, then. You have more Basilisk materials?"

Harry swallowed. "Yes." He glanced at Flitwick, who was looking a bit nervous for some reason.

"In exchange for the use of your…instrument, you will give us…20 yards of its hide, 15 large fangs, and one ounce of its venom."

Harry gaped.

The Goblin went on. "You will also provide us the schematics of this piece, and you will burn whatever copies you may have."

Harry, having provided for this, took the drawings and such out of its sack. "They're all here- I swear on my magic." The Goblins stiffened at this, looking at him with wide eyes. Harry set his jaw, setting the drawings on the table.

One of them collected the drawings.

"Show us the muggle magick'ed objects."

Harry took them out their case, his originals, and some that the twins had provided them.

The Goblins studied them extensively. One even tried it out.

"It is efficient. It saves time, and it writes neater. It is only made of an alloy- only 2% gold- not even pure."

The other goblins whispered about this.

"Very well." The Goblin barked. "We will buy rights to the patent."

Harry swallowed. The twins wouldn't be able to sell the pens if the Goblins got a hold of the patent, he just knew it.

"W-will they be available to the public?"

The goblins whispered at this.

"Yes." Ragnock paused, looking thoughtful. "You and your associates will continue to sell them. Business account fees will be waived, and we will collect 2% of all profits that you make. We will buy the patent from you for 10,000 Galleons."

Harry's eyes widened. It had been better than he thought.

"Yes sir."

The Goblin pressed on. "So, in actuality, now you owe us an ounce of the Basilisk venom, 10 yards of Basilisk hide, and 15 large teeth. You will give us 2% of your profits- and the patent. We owe you nothing. Are we in agreement?"

Harry nodded, wondering why the Goblins would want Basilisk parts. Were they really worth that much?

"Yes sir."

The goblin gently eased the golden drum back into it's bag.

"A warning, human."

Harry nodded, shoulders tensing.

"You will not forge another Goblin Gold item again. Not without permission." The Goblin smirked, revealing a sharp fang. "However, since you have proved yourself worthy, you…may have a chance at doing so in the future."

Harry eyes widened, and Flitwick shifted next to him.

"Human basilisk slayer, the centaurs See you will be a Warrior, and a Peacemaker. Call on us when you want to make your instrument of War. You have your instrument of Peace."

Harry swallowed, taking the bag gently from the Goblin, cradling the drum in his arms.

"Thank you." He whispered.

Flitwick and Harry were silent as they walked out of the bank. Harry glanced at the Professor as they headed down the steps. "Sir…will you tell me what all of that was about?"

Flitwick's lips were tight over his mouth. "Not here."

They returned to school just before lunch. Flitwick told him to put the instruments away, wherever he hid them, as soon as he could- and then come back. Harry did just that, and returned to Flitwick's office.

The Professor was rubbing his temples, sitting at his desk. He looked quite…upset.

Harry stared at him from the doorway. "Sir?"

"Come in." Flitwick murmured. "And shut the door."

Harry did just that, and he watched Flitwick flick his wand a few times, shutting the blinds on his windows, and locking the door. He felt the hum of wards raise around them, and Harry sat in 'his' chair.

"This…war." Harry started, seeing Flitwick flinch. "Voldemort's going to come back, isn't he?"

Flitwick looked pained. "I'm afraid so…Merlin, I had hoped it would not."

He bowed his head for a moment. "Your Mother…" He started, and shook his head. "She was one of the most talented students I ever had. If…if she had lived…she would have been a great Charms Mistress. Probably one of the greatest." He murmured. "And her talents in potions were only rivaled by Severus'."

Harry's eyes widened.

"Yet…she still fell to that madman." Flitwick said quietly.

He looked at Harry. "Harry….do you understand what has happened?"

Harry stared at the teacher. "They, the Goblins, and the Centaurs think I'm going to have to fight Voldemort again." He whispered.

Flitwick nodded slowly. "Yes."

Harry remembered that he had spoken with Firenze the year before. "I spoke with Firenze. Last year." He closed his eyes, trying to remember the conversation.

"He…said that everyone in the forest likes to hear us play our instruments. That we were welcome there…we calmed them."

Flitwick was silent, watching Harry with bated breath.

Harry went on. "He…said something about me having to learn, that I'm young."

He paused, frowning. "Then…he said I had a lot ahead of me. That my friends need to help me. He…he said that my greatest gift is my heart…not necessarily my talents. He…he said not to…fight my feelings…or my magic."

He opened his eyes slowly. "What does that mean?"

Flitwick looked thoughtful, as though he was considering something. "Harry…like your Mother…you have a talent." He started.

Harry frowned. "Being good in runes and turning mice into teacups won't help me fight off Voldemort." He growled, frustrated.

"I know." Flitwick said softly, trying to calm him down. "You have more than that." He paused. "Your Mother had a talent of gathering the strangest people around her. Everyone loved her. Muggleborn and purebloods alike- house elves, even the creatures of the forest." He smiled slightly. "She was a great girl. She could make friends without even trying." He paused. "And she was undeniably talented in magic."

He lowered his eyes. "In fact, it made more than one person question her parentage."

Harry stared at the Professor in shock. "What?"

Flitwick gave Harry a small smile. "She had muggle parents, yes. She was the only witch in her family, yes. But sometimes muggleborns aren't muggleborns at all. Sometimes, they pop up out of long lines of older families, hidden away in a line of squibs."

Harry stared. "Was she…"

Flitwick kept his eyes to the floor. "Only I know of this as fact. The only reason I know is because I had watched her very carefully during her years at Hogwarts. A curious Headmaster once had Lily tested when she was pregnant with you. He thought he had lost his results…but." Flitwick gave Harry the smallest of smiles. "But I really had them. By the time he had 'found' the results again, they had been replaced by a very believable fake."

Harry gaped. "What…what did it say?"

Flitwick sighed, running a hand over his desk. "I had wanted to tell you when you were older. I see that I must tell you now…despite whatever reservations I may have had before." He paused. "If Lily had known these results, they may have helped her in some way…" He shook his head. "But I regress."

Harry blinked. "Well? What am I? A long lost cousin of Slytherin? What?"

Flitwick chuckled. "No Harry. Long ago, very long ago, someone of Fey ancestry bred into your Mother's line. Centuries ago. However, Lily was an extremely strong witch- an anomaly in a magic-less line. In fact, there are no traces of magic in her line since three centuries ago, of another 'muggleborn' wizard. When she had you, reintroducing more magic into your line from your Father's side, well… her barest traces of Fey ancestry had amplified within you."

Harry's eyes were wide. "The Fey? Fairies? I've only ever heard of them in the muggle world…I would have thought I would have heard about it here if they existed." He whispered.

Flitwick gave him a sad smile. "Most of the Fey left, or were killed, centuries ago. Some, supposedly, still lie in wait until they can come out in the open again. Most of the Fey were extremely smart, talented- but peacemakers. They have the abilities for warefare, but prefer peace."

Harry put his hand to his chest. "So…so you're saying I'm part….Fey?"

Flitwick gave him the smallest of smiles. "Yes Harry, I am."

Harry felt a little dizzy all of a sudden. He closed his eyes slowly, trying to process this.

"What does this mean? How can knowing this help me?" He asked weakly, opening his eyes again.

Flitwick looked down. "It already has. Like I said, your Mother had the strangest and most wonderful collection of friends. And so do you. You're with Hagrid often, you're always in the forest. You are a Friend of the Centaurs, which is extremely rare."

He paused. "The fact that you can make instruments to soothe Beasts cannot be uncommented upon. Not many can do this, Harry."

Harry stared at him. "But…I just put stuff together, and…"

Flitwick shook his head. "You didn't just….put stuff together." He smiled. "You're still so young."

Harry swallowed. "I'm not going to get wings or…pointy ears, am I?" Harry asked quietly.

Flitwick laughed. "No, Harry. The trace of Fey ancestry in your blood is so minuscule that would not affect you like that." He tilted his head, staring at Harry. "But…surely you have noticed how people are drawn to you?"

Harry colored, thinking of his friends. "In what way?"

Flitwick gave him a Look. "I think you know what I'm talking about. Lily had many…admirers. Only two ever came close to capturing her heart- only one got it in the end. As you grow older, I'm sure you will know what I mean."

Harry stared at him. "Wait…because I'm this way…my friends-" He shuddered, feeling as though he was about to cry.

Flitwick's eyes widened. "No Harry, they are friends with you because of who you are- not because of _what_ you are, or what your name is."

Harry stared at his Professor, thinking about it slowly, thinking about everything that had happened with his friends since he had first met them. He trusted them all with his life, and he knew they had to feel the same about him. He frowned slightly- thinking about how they liked him…that way.

It was an odd situation. Was it because of him being this way? How could he know for sure? What if Draco and Luna only liked him that way because of a fluke? What he felt with Neville had to be real- it had to.

"W-would this…Fey thing affect how I _like_ people?" Harry whispered.

Flitwick looked at him thoughtfully. "Perhaps. But not very much is known about the Fey. I don't think so, though." He leant back in his chair studying Harry.

"You…are still attracted to Miss Lovegood?"

Harry colored. "Yes. Since I first met her- I've never stopped." He confessed quietly.

Flitwick blinked.

Harry continued. "She thinks that Draco likes me. And I know for a fact that Neville does. I mean, in that way."

Flitwick's eyes went round. "And…and do you like them as well?"

Harry reddened, looking to his lap. "Yes, but I…have been dating Neville since last year…sort of."

Flitwick leant forward, furrowing his brow. "Yet you are attracted to the others?"

Harry sighed, still looking down at his lap. "I'm very happy with him…but sometimes…I know it's silly, but sometimes I wish I could…" He sniffled. "I just don't understand how I could feel this way! Is it because I'm…Fey?"

Flitwick frowned, looking quite bewildered. "Well, centuries ago, it was quite common for a man to take multiple wives and concubines-"

Harry gasped. "But I don't want that!"

Flitwick shook his head, raising his hands. "I know. I know." He frowned again. "Other beings, such as Veela, and the Centaurs, still embrace…polygamy, but it is not really practiced among wizards anymore."

He hopped off of his chair, searching his line of bookshelves. Harry watched him, wondering what on Earth was going on…

Flitwick flicked his wand, summoning a book to him. He handed Harry the book, and hopped back into his chair behind his desk. "That might help you."

Harry frowned, looking at the titles. "A Fairy book?"

Flitwick shrugged. "An early print. Very old. Stories have to based from somewhere. It might help- at the very least, it will be good reading. It has poems and stories about the Fey. Perhaps it will help you sort out your thoughts. I wasn't going to have this conversation with you for a while yet, but…it might help. To just know."

Harry stared at it. "Sir…maybe my feelings will go away for them."

"Maybe they will. You are still young. But…one your age normally has fleeting fancies…and these have not gone away."

Harry looked up from the book.

Flitwick was looking at him sadly. "I'm not saying to dive right into all of this. Give yourself some time."

He looked down. "Now, I think it would be a good idea to have some private tutoring. I will talk with Remus and Sirius about the situation."

"And my friends?"

Flitwick peered at Harry carefully. "If you would like to talk to them about this, you may. Or you can keep it to yourself."

Harry hugged the book to his chest. "I…I think I'd like to keep it private. For now."

"Very well, then." The Professor glanced at the clock on the wall. "You should get going. Keep those books in a safe place."

"Yes sir." Harry said quietly, excusing himself.

* * *

Harry was quiet at lunch. He was poking his food, looking a bit solemn. Luna was looking at him worriedly. "Harry…what happened?"

Harry shook his head. "I'll talk to you later."

After lunch, they were to meet by the lake. Neville had arrived last, because Seamus and Dean had been pestering him about something. The boy arrived, looking rather breathless from running.

"Well?"

Harry shifted on his feet, his school shoes crunching in the snow. Luna shivered next to him in her bundled up Ravenclaw scarf and robes.

"They're letting me keep the drum. It's in the Chamber now."

His friends looked relieved at this. Harry looked down at his feet. "So…everything's fine."

Neville frowned, touching his arm. "What happened?"

Harry glanced at him, fighting tears. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing." Draco murmured, crossing his arms over his chest. "Something is clearly bothering you."

Harry swallowed, his throat tight. "I can't keep a secret from you guys, can I?" He said, breaking out in a sob.

Neville held him in his arms while Harry sobbed against the boy's shoulder, hiding his face in the cold wind.

Luna and Draco exchanged a look, going on either side of Harry.

"Harry…sweetie, tell us. You know we'll keep your secrets." Luna whispered.

Harry sniffled, red eyed, looking up at them. Luna was looking so sad and worried, and Draco looked upset. And Neville…Neville looked so upset as well.

Harry sighed. "I…I just found out something today. It's….it's a lot to take in." He swallowed. "I…I'm not ready to tell you everything."

"Tell us what you can." Neville said quietly.

Harry nodded slowly, meeting the boy's eyes. "The…Goblins gave me a warning." He swallowed. "I never told you…what Firenze said when I met him last year…he warned me then too." He looked back up at Neville.

"Voldemort's coming back."

Neville's only reaction was the darkening of his eyes, and a tightening around his waist. Draco gasped, and Luna grabbed his arm.

"When?" She asked quietly. "What did they See?"

Harry shook his head. "They never said when. They…they just said he will come back. And both…they both gave the impression I would have to fight him."

Luna nodded slowly, looking thoughtful. "Well, he did try to kill you as a baby- as well as your first year. It could be out of vengeance."

"But….we're just kids….why would he go after Harry?" Draco whispered, looking lost. He remembered what had happened in their first year, and frowned. They had only been kids then too.

Harry shrugged, looking up at Neville again. "Well…I believe them. Flitwick was there with me when I talked with the Goblins today. He said he's going to help me. He's going to talk to Remus and Sirius too." He bit his lip. "I need to do something, learn something that could let me have some sort of advantage over him."

Neville's jaw set. "We'll help you."

"But-" Harry started.

"No, Harry. You couldn't do this on your own." Luna said quietly. "We'll help you- in any way we can."

Draco nodded curtly. "Between the four of us, we know a lot about magic- probably more than half of this school does. We could easily learn more."

Harry sighed. It was no use fighting them. They would try to help him whether he wanted it or not. For now…they could work on this. This was something tangible he could understand. He wasn't ready to deal with all that other stuff yet.

"Okay." He whispered, hugging Neville tightly. "Thank you." Neville held him tight, while Luna and Draco hugged him from either side.

So that's how it went. After speaking with Sirius, Remus, and Flitwick, all four students would train on Wednesday nights, when none of them had club activities to do. The teachers put them through their paces, and were surprised to learn how much the students were holding back in their classes.

It was decided that all four of them would buckle down in their studies even more. That they would hand their regular work in, but would put more effort into their own studies outside of class. Draco and Luna managed to get some private lessons with Snape, with some smooth talking from Flitwick. Snape didn't ask any questions, he just gave Flitwick a Look, and agreed to it.

They would focus on healing potions, and intense studies on creating antidotes for darker potions. These sessions would happen on Saturday nights, making other students believe this was when Draco and Luna had their dates- a good cover up.

Luna went down the stairs in the common room, ignoring people's stares. She was going out on a 'date' with Draco, when she really was going to make potions with him and Snape. She was wearing a pale blue sweater and some pants she'd borrowed from Harry. He was studying in the library, unaware that his pants were stolen for the evening. Her hair was pulled back in a braid that wound around her head. She knew very well the dangers her long hair would be for potions. Most witches didn't wear pants- only those who were muggleborns did, and even then, it was rare for them to wear pants after a year or so of being in the wizarding world. It just wasn't done. But Luna had gotten into the habit from all her traveling- it was hard to climb mountians and things in a skirt.

Cho Chang sneered at her, approaching her as she went. "What on earth are you wearing, Lovegood?"

"Pants." Luna said frankly, opening the door. Draco stood there, waiting for her with some flowers. Cho Chang blushed. Draco Malfoy was undeniably one of the better looking boys out of the younger students, and here it was, being wasted on Luna Lovegood of all people. His icy eyes went to her, and then flicked back to Luna, taking her by the hand as she went to the hallway.

"You two are going out on a date again?" Cho asked, clenching her hands. Luna wound her arm through Malfoy's with a smile. Malfoy nodded.

"Yes, we are. We'll be back before curfew, Chang."

Cho sniffed. "I don't care when you'll be back. What do you think of Lovegood's...outfit?"

Malfoy looked Luna over, making a show of it. He held her tighter. "She looks good. You look very pretty, Lu."

Luna giggled, leading him away, leaving a shocked Cho Chang in their wake.

As Luna and Draco walked down the hallway, Draco spoke up. "Severus cancelled for tonight. He has business with my Father, apparently. So we're actually going on a real date."

Luna smiled widely. "So, what are we doing?"

"Well, I thought I could ask you."

Luna took him by the hand and dragged him to a broom cupboard.

* * *

Harry and Neville threw themselves into Defense, using their skills in Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, and Runes in dueling. These were also on Saturday nights with Sirius and Remus.

On the Wednesdays, Flitiwick would focus on advanced magical theory.

The four of them were constantly reading. They were disguised as regular school books- while they were out around the other students and staff. It was rather common place to see them reading anyways- so it was not a big deal.

It wasn't until April that Harry burned out. He had been burning the candle at both ends. Reading four textbooks a week, on top of schoolwork, on top of private lessons, on top of the clubs he was in…it was no surprise he had fainted during the middle of one of Remus' lessons.

Remus gasped, going to Harry's side. Neville and Sirius stopped their dueling immediately, going to Harry.

"Harry?" Remus asked, nudging the boy.

Harry opened his eyes slowly. Neville peered down at the boy worriedly. "Are you alright?"

Harry blinked up at him, and gave him a weak smile. "Yeah." He sat up, tilting slightly.

"Oh, hey there!" Neville said, grabbing the boy, keeping him steady.

Harry smiled up at him with a sigh, resting his head against Neville's shoulder.

Sirius and Remus exchanged a look. Neville blushed, looking over at them, but looked down at Harry.

"Hey…you okay?"

Harry nodded, eyes closing slowly. "Just…tired." He murmured.

Neville frowned, watching him go to sleep in a matter of moments. "He's exhausted." He whispered, looking up at them. "Frankly, I don't blame him. He's been working really hard."

Sirius sighed. "Alright. We should get him back to the Ravenclaw dorms…"

"It's after curfew. The students will be there." Neville said quietly, looking at Harry in his arms. "They will wonder why we're there, and what's wrong with him." He shook his head. "I can take him to the Chamber, he can sleep there."

Sirius frowned, and glanced at Remus. Remus sighed. "Okay." He paused. "I don't want to leave him alone, though."

"I can stay with him." Neville whispered.

"Oh no you don't." Sirius growled, crossing his arms.

Remus rolled his eyes, but Neville spoke up.

"It's not like we haven't done it before." He blushed abruptly, looking at the looks on their faces. "I mean, sleep together, I mean…we just shared the bed, that's all. We've…er…"

Remus nodded, holding back Sirius, who looked as he was about to have an aneurysm.

"It's okay. Make sure you wake up in time so you can get ready."

Harry felt himself being carried. He opened his eyes sleepily, and saw Neville carrying him. He glanced around, recognizing the Chamber.

"What's going on?"

Neville looked down at him. "You need sleep. You've been pushing yourself too much." He carried Harry to the bed, and sat him down. "Remus and Sirius agreed with me."

Harry colored, watching the boy kneel in front of him, taking off his shoes. "I can undress myself, you know."

Neville glanced at him playfully. "And ruin my fun?"

Harry colored, watching the boy take off Harry's socks. Neville sat next to him on the bed, taking off Harry's outer robe. Harry blushed as the boy started to unbutton his shirt.

"You okay with this?" Neville asked, breaking the silence.

Harry glanced at him. "I would have stopped you by now if I wasn't." He whispered.

Neville paused with the unbuttoning, meeting his eyes. His hands went to Harry's tie, and he started to undo it slowly. Harry bit his lip, feeling it slide off from around his neck.

"Um…are you going to undress?" Harry squeaked.

Neville colored. "Uh…yeah. In a minute." He took off Harry's shirt slowly, taking everything in. Harry made to cover his chest, but Neville only pulled his hands away.

"No."

Harry swallowed, lowering his eyes as Neville dropped the shirt to the floor. He kept his hands planted on the comforter, watching the boy stand again. He took off his own outer robe, dropping it next to Harry's, and then stood between Harry's legs.

He slid his hands over Harry's bare shoulders, making the boy shiver. Harry looked up at him, biting his lip nervously. They had been so busy lately…they barely had any time alone. He missed this.

He sighed as he was pushed down onto the bed, and he stared up at the canopy. He closed his eyes, feeling Neville slide his hands down Harry's chest slowly, and went to the belt around his waist.

Harry colored, and looked down, lifting his hips as the boy slid the belt out of the belt loops. Neville was staring at him…that way. Harry's nervousness went up a notch. He shifted in surprise as he felt a hand at his zipper, against his…he inhaled sharply.

"Shh, Harry." Neville whispered, and took off Harry's pants. Harry heard them drop to the floor.

Harry clenched the covers between his fingers, knowing he was being stared at, but he didn't make a move.

A hand slid around the waistline of his boxers.

"Is this okay?"

Harry nodded.

"Yes or no, Harry."

Harry glanced down. "Ye-yes." He breathed. He couldn't look away from Neville's eyes as the boy slowly slid the boxers down his thighs. Neville visibly swallowed, and stepped away. He started to undress.

Harry made to sit up, but Neville stopped him. "Don't move. Stay there."

Harry laid back down, heart beating faster as he watched the boy undress. He clenched and unclenched the blankets, seeing a bit of muscle in the boy's shoulders, a bit of darker hair…he licked his lips.

Neville now just stood in his boxers, staring down at Harry. "Beautiful." He sighed. "You need to take care of yourself, Harry. I don't want you sick. Will you do that for me?"

Harry nodded slowly, still staring at the other boy.

Neville stood over him, arms crossed over his chest. "I know you've been staying up late. Please try to get to bed before midnight."

"But-"

"No, Harry." Neville said, his tone making Harry freeze. "Midnight, no later. Unless you are with me. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Harry whispered.

"You will wake up at six, no earlier. I would rather prefer you woke at seven, if possible."

"Okay." Harry murmured. He…knew that Neville was only worried for him- trying to help him.

Neville sat next to Harry on the bed, slowly sliding a hand down the boy's thigh. "Good. I know you've been eating properly at least, because Madam Pomfrey would throw a fit if you didn't." He paused. "You haven't visited Hagrid and the forest in a while…just for fun. You haven't practiced in ages."

Harry sighed, realizing this was true. "You're right."

"Please try to do that. Don't work yourself too hard."

The hand slid over his hip, and up his chest. Neville leant over him closely, a smile on his face.

"Oh, and you'll need time for kisses from me."

Harry smiled. "Yes, Neville." Now that was something he could do.

Neville leant in, kissing him gently. He undid the braid in Harry's hair, running his hands through Harry's scalp. Both boys sighed at this. He pulled away slowly. "Time to sleep."

Harry pouted. "But you got me all riled up."

Neville laughed, shifting him so he could turn down the covers. Harry got under the blankets. Neville winked at him as he dropped his boxers. Harry flushed, looking away as the boy crawled into the bed, and closed the curtains around them.

Neville got under the blankets next to him.

"I know. But you know how to take care of that problem, don't you?"

Harry gasped, mortified. "Neville!"

"What? Everybody does it." Neville said, shifting on his side of the bed.

Harry felt his face heating up in the dim light. "But…they're alone."

Neville chuckled. "My dorm mates do it all the time, they don't care if anyone hears them."

Harry cringed. "Ew….guess Gryffindors are a bit different when it comes to that."

Neville chuckled. "You've never listened to someone else doing it?"

Harry colored, shaking his head. "No."

"You've done it, right?"

Harry buried his head under the blankets. He squeaked as hands poked his sides, tickling him.

"Hey!" He cried, unburying his head.

Neville laughed. "It's not anything to be embarrassed about." Neville said softly.

Harry sighed. "Yeah…I've done it."

Neville rolled onto his side, facing him. "Yeah?"

Harry colored. "Well…it was alright."

Neville just gave him a look. "What do you think about?"

Harry blinked. "Um…well…" He was rather embarrassed to talk about this.

"I promise I won't make fun of you. I can tell you what I think about."

Harry bit his lip, considering it. It was an interesting offer. "O-okay."

Neville smiled. "Okay…close your eyes. Imagine you are in your bed, in the dorms. You're a little…you know, and you're alone. What do you think about? What do you do?"

Harry swallowed, closing his eyes. He rolled onto his back, trying to sort out his thoughts. What would he think about? Well…Neville, usually.

"Well…I think about you." Harry whispered.

"And what is happening?"

Harry bit his lip, feeling the other boy move a bit closer to him, and there was a shifting on the blankets.

"Well…I guess I could tell you…the one I think about the most." Harry inhaled, letting it out slowly.

"Go on." The boy whispered.

Harry licked his lips. "Well…we're outside. In the forest. We're kissing. I'm against a tree, and you're holding me there. I can't…think straight, and I get a little weak in the knees…I always feel like that when…when you kiss me."

"Uh-huh?"

Harry breathed in nervously. "And…you do that thing with your tongue. In my mouth. It…it feels good…like you're inside my mouth, and I can barely breathe, but I love it when you just shove it in-" He groaned, sliding his hands up and around his neck and chest, shifting his hips under the covers.

"Yeah?" Neville pressed on, his voice husky. "Then what?"

Harry licked his lips again, feeling a little out of breath. "You…have your hand in my hair. Like you do sometimes. And you pull back on it, making me leave your mouth….I want it so badly, though-"

He felt a shifting in the bed next to him. "Yeah, and then what, baby?"

Harry groaned, sliding a hand down his abdomen, clenching his hand as it hovered over his navel, trembling. Merlin, he wanted to touch himself.

"Fuck, I just want to…"

"Touch yourself."

Harry groaned, sliding his hand to his cock, wrapping his hand around it.

"And…and you…look at me…and you give me that….smile." Harry panted, his toes curling. He could feel the bed shaking with his thrusts, and he could feel Neville moving too. He then realized Neville was touching himself, and it only made him harder, and made his hand move faster.

"And…and you still have your hands in my hair. You…you tell me that if I want something in my mouth so bad…that…that'd you'd give it to me."

Harry groaned, arching up slightly as he slid his other hand over his balls, grabbing them.

"And what do I do, baby?" Neville groaned.

Harry licked his lips. "I…you….you shove me down onto my knees, and…."

"And?"

Harry gasped, spreading his legs as he slid a finger down his crevice, then back up again. "Fuck…fuck….I…I see you undo your pants…and I see your cock….and you tell me…to…oh Merlin!" Harry cried out as he slid his palm back up, fondling his balls again.

"What do I tell you to do, Harry?"

Harry groaned, arching up again, thrusting into his hand. "You…want me to suck your cock. But before I can say anything, you shove it in…and….and you fuck my mouth….fuck….fuck…Nev!" Harry gasped, coming into his hand. He moved his hand over his cock quickly, milking it. It dripped on his skin, making him sticky.

"Fuck, baby, do you like it?"

Harry whimpered.

"Oh…oh…yes…please…I want it…" He groaned. "Please Nev…I…."

"That feels good…you know you want it. You're begging for it." Neville panted.

Harry nodded quickly. "Yeah….I just…just take it in, and…" He licked his lips, letting out a tiny groan. "You come into my mouth…still grabbing me by the hair, forcing me to taste all of it…fuck, I want it…"

Harry broke off with a groan. His fingers finally ceased their movement, resting against his spent cock, and he panted, trying to catch his breath, sated. He could still feel the bed shifting next to him.

"Did you already come?"

Harry nodded, slowly. "Yeah." He whispered.

"Fuck….why didn't you tell me?"

Harry looked over at the boy to see his arm shifting under the blankets. "I didn't know you wanted me to."

Neville shook his head. "It's…alright." He groaned, arm moving faster. "C'mere." He grunted.

Harry moved a bit closer, a bit startled that he could feel Neville's body right next to his, skin against skin, thigh against thigh…he could feel Neville's hand brushing up against his stomach as Neville fisted his own cock.

Harry laid there quietly, watching the boy's face.

"Fuck…yes…" The boy groaned, and Harry's eyes widened as he felt more come dribble onto his stomach and hips, sliding down in between his thighs. He gasped, squirming. He could still feel it pouring onto him, mixing with his own, Neville's hands and hips still going.

He was sort of shocked. But…it felt strangely…good. Dirty…but in a good way.

"Hmm…baby." Neville breathed, finally milking out the last drops. "Did you like that?"

Harry nodded, watching the other boy open his eyes. "Yes…I did." Harry whispered shyly. "It felt really…good. I…I never thought about doing that before."

Neville leant over, kissing him deeply. He pulled away with a sigh. "I have." He whispered wryly.

Harry blushed in the darkness. Neville cleaned them up with a few cleaning charms, and he settled back next to Harry.

"Neville…what do you think about?"

Neville kissed his temple, gathering Harry into his arms. "Well, I did tell you one thing, but I'll give you details another night. It's late."

Harry burrowed into the boy's chest with a deep, happy, sigh. He didn't even care that Neville hadn't told him. He'd find out another night.

* * *

They woke the next morning, running late, and hurried to dress. Luckily, they both had to go back to their dorms before breakfast. Harry barely caught in time that he had grabbed Neville's Gryffindor tie by mistake. He threw it under his pillow, and grabbed his things to get cleaned up for the day- just in time as he roommates were waking.

After class, Sirius had asked Harry to remain behind that day. He was looking at the boy worriedly. "You alright?"

Harry nodded, a smile on his face. "Yeah. I just needed rest, that's all." He sighed. "I have been pushing myself a bit much. Neville talked to me about it. I'm going to cut down on my reading just a bit so I can get some proper sleep."

Sirius grinned. "Good." He ruffled Harry's hair. "At least I know someone is looking after you."

Harry blushed, ducking his head. "I'll see you later, Siri." He was heading out the door when Sirius called out to him.

"Oh, and Harry?"

Harry turned slightly.

Sirius looked him over carefully. "You'd tell me…if you ever went farther, right? I don't want to have to worry about being a GrandDogfather yet."

Harry colored. "Sirius!"

Sirius just rolled his eyes. "Hey, I used be a teenager too. I'm just saying…if you need those spells or potions, just come ask me, alright?"

Harry colored, nodding, looking at his feet.

"Okay, I embarrassed you enough for today. Get out of here."

Harry hightailed it out of there.

* * *

Harry frowned, peering into his transfiguration text. "Draco…"

"Hmm?" The boy grunted. He and Draco, along with Neville and Luna, were pouring over their books in the library.

Harry bit his lip. "This theory on conjuration, for transfiguration…."

Draco looked up from his book, leaning over slightly. Harry glanced up, blushing slightly as he saw how close they were, and leant back a little. He glanced at Neville, who was still pouring over a herbology text.

"Well, it says here that conjuration is basically a transfiguration of air particles- so small to the naked eye that one just thinks an object pops out of thin air."

"Yeah…so?" Draco asked. "That's not a new theory or anything."

Harry frowned slightly. "Well…I know we aren't magically developed enough to attempt the spell until we're older…but what if there was a way around it?"

Draco's eyes widened. "Like what?"

Harry looked thoughtfully at the chart on the other page. "See, this is the wand movement one makes for a basic conjuration. Do you see the pattern?"

Draco tilted his head slightly, looking at it. Luna glanced up from her book, but went back to it.

"Um….it looks familiar."

"It's a rune." Harry whispered.

Draco's eyes widened in realization. "Oh shit, it is!"

"Shh!" Harry hissed, glancing around. Madam Pince popped up out of nowhere, glancing at them as she passed.

Harry gave her a sheepish smile, and she gave him a warning look.

Harry went back to Draco, who looked like he was hyperventilating. Luna and Neville had looked up from their books, curious as well- so Harry had to tell them too.

Luna just blinked at them, looking quite calm about it. Neville looked thoughtful. "Well….that's interesting."

"Interesting…interesting…do you realize that we could possibly conjure up things with the help of runes?" Draco hissed, leaning forward in excitement.

Harry coughed. "It's just a theory. Don't get too excited about it. I'll start looking into it."

Luna spoke up. "You won't find anything."

Harry stared at her, raising a brow.

She shrugged. "Well, you won't. You've read every runes book in this library, and the ones in the Chamber on runes. You would have found something about this by now."

Harry frowned, nodding slowly at her reasoning.

Luna smiled, leaning on her elbow. "Of course, there are other libraries."

Draco nodded. "When I go home for the holidays, I can check my library."

Neville nodded. "Me too."

Luna looked thoughtful. "Well, I can look through my things as well. However…" She looked at Harry. "We all have a lot on our plates at the moment."

The boys sighed. Harry groaned, leaning his head in his arms. "Yeah."

"Stupid You-Know-Who." Draco growled.

Neville gave Draco an amused look, and shook his head. "Only you would call Voldemort stupid."

Draco glanced at the boy, surprised. "You calling him by his name now?"

Neville shrugged. "If Harry's not afraid of him, there's no reason for me to be."

Harry raised his head up from his arms, giving Neville a small smile.

* * *

Harry was brushing Persephone at the stables when he saw Colin Creevey wandering around, looking a bit down.

"Hey." Harry called out.

Colin glanced up, clearly startled. He probably had thought he'd been alone.

"Oh…hi." His eyes went to the horse. "I didn't know there were horses here."

Persephone neighed indignantly. Harry laughed. "She's a Pegasus. See?" He motioned to her wings, which were molded into her sides, barely able to be seen.

Colin gaped. "Wow…she's beautiful."

He glanced at Harry, blushing. "You're Harry Potter, right?"

Harry nodded, continuing to brush Persephone. "Yes."

"You're friends with Neville."

Harry glanced at him, smiling. "Yes, I am."

Colin shifted on his feet, slipping his hands in his pockets. "He's nice. Nicer than the other third year boys."

Harry looked at him askance.

Colin explained further. "Ron's such an arse. I don't know why, his brothers are pretty neat. Dean and Seamus just follow Ron's lead sometimes." He sighed. "They stole my camera for some prank they're pulling on the Gryffindor girls."

Harry frowned. "Talk to Hermione. She'll sort Ron out. I think she's the only one he listens to anyways."

Colin gave him a slight smile. "Thanks."

He stared at Harry for a moment, when Harry wasn't looking at his way. He looked down at his feet when Harry looked back at him. "Um….Ginny Weasley says that you saved her from a Basilisk. Is it true?"

Harry chuckled. "Well, it was Luna and I. Not just me, but yes."

"Wow…how big was it?"

Harry shrugged. "Seventy feet or so."

Colin stared at him, eyes round. "Um…she said you were raised by muggles. Is it true?"

Harry nodded, putting the brush away.

Colin spoke again, watching him do so. "I'm a muggle born. My brother has magic too. He'll be coming here next year."

Harry grinned at him. "That's great."

Colin's ears went red slightly. "Er…yeah. Well…I should get going. Try to get my camera back."

"Alright. See you around, Colin." Harry said, waving absently, and climbing onto Persephone.

"Ready for a ride, girl?"

Cedric sat in the quidditch stands. It was nice and quiet, which he really liked, and he was studying the plays for an upcoming match. It was just after dinner, and he saw a figure in the sky, riding on what looked like a Pegasus. His eyes widened. The Pegasus circled high in the sky, and not too much later, it was joined by someone who flew in mid air, looking as though they were riding on an invisible-

He blinked. He had just learned about threstrals not too long ago, in COMC, and here, someone was riding on one.

He peered up into the sky intently, and could barely make out the long shining white blonde hair- it was unmistakably Luna Lovegood. No other girl at the school had hair like hers. He glanced at the other figure, noting the long black hair, and he knew it had to be Harry Potter.

The boy was…strange. He kept to himself, mostly, with the exception of his three friends, and most of the staff. Cedric did see him from time to time in the Herbology club meetings, and the Great Hall, of course, but that was about it.

Luna, of course, was even stranger. The Lovegoods didn't live too far away from him, their land was in between the Diggorys and the Weasleys. She had a habit, when she was younger, anyways, of popping up in their woods, searching for strange creatures.

It seemed like she hadn't stopped.

He stared up at them for the longest time, and then closed his playbook, giving up on it for now. He smiled slightly, watching them in the growing darkness.

* * *

Ron stared fretfully at the blood stained sheets of his bed, and the cat that was lying on them. Ron glared at it. "Crookshanks! You mangy cat! You ate Scabbers!"

He shoved the half kneazle off of his bed, and went to go find Hermione. Someone needed to control their cat a bit better!

* * *

It was soon the last week of term. Exams had been passed with flying colors- which had been expected.

Luna had been called into a meeting with the Professors at the last minute, so the boys went on ahead to Hagrid's hut for a visit.

They sat about with tea in their hands, Hagrid telling a story about a Dragon egg he'd nearly won in a poker game, but he'd lost terribly when he'd gotten rather drunk. He still regretted that, and had always wanted a dragon pet.

Neville was explaining gently to the man that it was illegal for Hagrid to have one without a permit when Luna came in, beaming.

"Heya Luna, pull up a chair!"

Luna did just that, still grinning like mad. "You will not believe what just happened." She breathed as she sat down.

"What?" Draco asked, waiting for her to continue, but apparently she liked dramatic silences. She waited for a moment, and then spoke.

"That meeting I had with the Professors, well, they're pushing me up a year!"

"Wow, that's great Lu!" Harry grinned.

Luna nodded. "Yeah, now I'll finally be with you guys."

Draco leant over, squeezing her hand. "So…what happened?"

Luna smiled. "Well, after seeing that I was persistently at the top of my year, not once changing since I started…and some of them sort of knew I could be doing a lot better…well, they pushed me up a level."

Hagrid looked odd for a moment. "They didn't ask me to sit in on this meeting."

Luna's smile faded as she stared at Hagrid. "Oh…wow. Why would they do that?"

Neville looked thoughtful. "Well…they only had your current professors, right?"

Luna nodded. "Yeah." She looked at Hagrid, giving him a small smile. "Technically, I've never been in your class. I guess that's why they didn't ask you to come."

Hagrid nodded slowly, still looking thoughtful. He gave Luna a smile. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He handed her a teacup. "Well, congratulations, girlie."

Luna raised her cup to him, and sipped her tea.

"So…you're skipping your electives too?" Neville asked.

Luna nodded. "Since I know almost as much as Harry does about runes, and Vector knows it, and all the Professors know about my history with Magical Creatures, they agreed to let me take COMC and Runes with you guys, instead of starting with the third years next year."

Harry smiled. "COMC is going to be fun next year."

Hagrid laughed. "Of course it is!"

That evening, Harry spent time with Remus and Sirius. They, of course, knew what had happened, so they let Harry talk about how much fun classes were going to be with Luna in all of them.

"Aw, you don't like our classes, Harry?" Remus asked.

Harry laughed. "Of course I do, Remmy."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"So…about this summer."

Harry looked at him. "Yeah?"

Sirius gave him a slight grin. "Well, your friends are all going on trips…and I thought it might be fun if we took one too."

Remus groaned. "Siri, you didn't…"

Sirius laughed. "We're going to the U.S."

Harry gaped. "What?"

"Surprise? I always wanted to go. Remmy, James, and I always wanted to plan a roadtrip."

Remus groaned. "Siri, I went to the U.S."

Sirius made a face at him. "I know that, but Harry and I haven't."

"Alright. But no cities. Those places are too loud."

"Aww, poor sensitive werewolf ears." Sirius said, snickering.

Harry looked thoughtful. "Well…Luna said she was going to Louisiana-"

"No, Harry, just the three of us." Sirius said with finality. "Just us guys! It will be great."

Harry raised a brow. "Um…okay. So…where are we going?"

"Well…I had wanted to go to Las Vegas…and New York, but _someone_ doesn't like cities…" Sirius looked at Remus pointedly, making a face.

Harry rolled his eyes.

Remus spoke up. "There's plenty of country too. There's Arizona and New Mexico. There's some interesting magical culture there. I haven't been in years, but there was a tribe of Native Americans there-"

"Ooh, cool, Indians!" Sirius cried. "So we can check that out." He looked thoughtful. "And we HAVE to go to Disney. Oh, and…." He glanced at Harry sheepishly.

"Um…when I was making the arrangements for access to the international floo to D.C…um….I had to tell them your name. To make things short…the President wants to meet you."

Harry gaped. "The President, President?"

Sirius grinned. "Uh…yeah. Adam Smith."

Harry blinked. "Oh, the magical President? So he's like the Minister of Magic."

Remus nodded. "They have their own government like we do. I only read about it, of course."

Harry sighed. "Well…I guess we're staying in D.C for a while."

Sirius just chuckled. "Sorry Harry."

* * *

So when Harry told his friends about this, they were lucky they were out in their 'clearing'. Draco would have been entirely too loud if they had been in the library, or perhaps the Great Hall.

"Wow! He never wants to meet anybody!"

Harry blinked at him.

Draco coughed. "Well, out of the English, anyways. That's what I've heard from Father."

Harry rolled his eyes, and stared over the water, running his fingers over a smooth stone in his hands.

"Well…I don't know how the Americans will be over there."

"Oh, they won't stalk you or anything. They never really got involved in the war over here." Luna said breezily, lying down on the rock next to him, staring up at the sky.

Harry smiled. "Good."

Neville nudged him. "If I were you, I'd get Sirius back for that."

Harry grinned. "Already did. Itching powder mixed in with his shampoo. He was so pissed!" He laughed, lying back on the rock. He squinted up at the sun. Neville blocked it, leaning over him with a smile.

"Well, you'll have fun on your trip."

"You will too, herbology expert."

Neville leant down, kissing him soundly.

Luna giggled next to them, and Harry blushed, and made to pull away, but Neville just pressed his lips harder against Harry's, resting his hands on either side of Harry's head.

Harry could sort of see Luna get up and walk off with Draco, but he was quickly distracted by Neville slowly easing his tongue in between Harry's lips.

Harry groaned, wrapping his arms around the boy's shoulders. Neville pulled away, and rearranged himself, getting half on top of Harry, pinning him down onto the rocks.

Harry could feel the sun beating down on them, and the warm rock beneath him making him even warmer. Neville slowly ground his hips into Harry's. Harry groaned, turning his head away slightly, and felt Neville kiss down his neck.

He opened his eyes slowly, eyes widening as he saw Luna and Draco in the shade, under the tree. Luna was sitting in Draco's lap, but they were both facing towards them. He was kissing her neck, sliding his hands up and down over her sides, ruffling up her dress. They were both watching him. Them.

Harry looked away as he saw their eyes, towards Neville. Neville kissed him thoroughly.

"They…they're watching us." Harry breathed.

Neville ground his hips into Harry's, eyes darkening. "Let them. You're mine."

Harry shivered at this, even though he wasn't cold. Quite the opposite, really.

"Oh?" Harry said teasingly.

Neville slid his hands into Harry's hair, and clenched, his fingers. Harry whimpered. Neville looked at him challengingly. "Do you want me to prove it?"

Harry gasped as the boy rocked his hips against Harry's. "N-no." He gasped, hands trembling as he clutched the back of the boy's shirt.

Neville chuckled into his ear, and glanced towards them. "Look, Harry."

Harry groaned, but didn't. He didn't want to see- Neville grabbed him by the chin roughly, forcing him to look over.

Draco and Luna were snogging now, undoing their clothes.

Harry's eyes were wide. "What-what are they doing?" He gasped.

They stripped to their underthings, and ran towards the pond. Harry couldn't help but stare at Luna's soft pale skin and slender form, small breasts hidden under her snug tank top-

He gasped as Neville thrust against him again. Water splashed on them, and they heard laughter.

Neville started to laugh, and got off Harry, both of them now soaking wet.

"Guys!"

Harry sat up slowly, glaring halfheartedly at Draco and Luna, who were swimming in the pond like they did it all the time.

"Come on in! It's so hot today." Luna complained.

Neville grinned, shedding his soaked school shirt. Harry stiffened next to him. Neville caught his eye as his hands went to his belt. "What?"

Harry glanced down. "My scars…." He whispered.

"It's okay, Harry." Neville whispered into his ear. "They already know about the muggles."

Harry glanced at Neville fearfully. "Well…I don't know how to swim, either."

Neville smiled. "I can teach you. It'll be fun."

Harry nodded hesitantly, glancing towards the blondes, who were splashing each other playfully.

Neville had shucked his pants, and was left in his boxers. Luna wolf whistled, and turned to Harry. "Come on Harry!"

Harry glanced to Neville shyly, and started to unbutton his shirt, turning his back to the others. Neville jumped into the water. Harry's hands shook slightly as he peeled off his shirt. He glanced over his shoulder to see Neville talking quietly to the others, who were staring at him. He finally got down to his boxers, and turned, holding his arms around himself.

Neville swam towards him, a smile on his face. "Okay, now, why don't you go on the bank over there, and start wading in. I'll meet you there, okay?"

Harry nodded, and walked quickly to the bank of the pond. The mud squished into his feet as he started to wade in. He was up to his hips in the water when he stopped. Neville approached him.

"Okay… now, just grab onto my hands. Okay?"

Harry nodded, taking the other boy's hands, and they waded farther in together. Harry could see Luna and Draco swimming alongside them.

Harry stopped when he could barely reach the bottom with his toes. "Okay, it only goes about a two feet deeper than this. That's not a lot."

Harry nodded timidly, and Neville wrapped his arms around Harry's middle, and lifted him up. "I'll carry you around for a bit, and we'll see how it goes from there, okay? I won't drop you."

Harry nodded, grabbing onto the other boy around his neck. Neville walked a bit further, and began to swim. Harry held onto him tightly. "See? Not scary at all, is it?"

Harry shook his head. "No…it's not."

Luna smiled at him. "It's easy. Watch!" She lifted herself up, and floated on her back in the water.

Harry smiled, and then his face reddening as he could see how her underclothes clung to her. He glanced at Neville, who was grinning. "Want to try that Harry?"

Harry nodded.

"Okay, so I'm going to let go of your waist. I want you to hold onto my arms, and let your legs rise up."

Harry did that, a little scared at first, but he could feel the water push him up gently.

"Why don't you try kicking?" Draco put in.

Harry glanced to Neville, who nodded encouragingly.

Harry started to kick, feeling the water rush through his legs and feet, splashing on the surface. Neville started to go backwards, slowly, still holding onto Harry.

"Keep going."

Harry still kicked.

"You're doing great!" Luna exclaimed brightly.

Neville slid his arms slowly away from Harry's grip. "Come on, you can do it."

Harry held onto the boy's fingers, still kicking, following Neville, his heart pounding.

Neville's fingers slipped away from his slowly, and he still kicked. His eyes widened. He did it! He was doing it!

"Look at that!" Draco exclaimed.

Harry grinned, and got water in his mouth. He choked, and stopped kicking. Neville grabbed onto him quickly, holding him up.

"You okay?"

Harry grinned, coughing. "Yeah…I'm fine. Can I try again?"

The sun was setting before they called it a day. Harry had a lot of fun learning how to swim. The Dursleys had never bothered with it, probably hoping he'd drown somewhere. The four of them waded up the bank, exhausted from all that swimming, and terribly hungry.

Their clothes had dried by then, and Harry and Neville pulled them on. Harry glanced over to see Luna pulling her dress on over her head, Draco tying the bow in the back for her.

Neville saw him looking, and nudged him. Harry colored, looking at him.

Neville just gave him a smile, and grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's get to dinner."

Harry and Neville walked hand in hand through the pathway in the forest, which had become worn now with the times they had walked it. Luna caught up with them, and grabbed Harry, winding her arm through his.

Harry smiled at her, and she beamed back at him. "Had fun today?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah."

He glanced over his shoulder to see Draco going to Neville's other side. The four of them walked through the forest together quietly, listening around them.

Luna slid her hand into Harry's and began to hum.

Harry smiled at her, and began to sing a poem from the book Flitwick had given him.

_"Cool dewy morning,_

_Blue sky at noon,_

_White mist at evening,_

_Large yellow Moon,_

_Blackberries juicy,_

_For staining of lips,_

_And scarlet,_

_O scarlet,_

_From wild rose hips,_

_Gay as a gypsy,_

_All autumn long,_

_Here on the hedge top,_

_This is my song._"

"Wow, that was really pretty. I've never heard that one before." Luna said, squeezing his hand.

Harry shrugged. "Found it in an old book."

"It's nice. Maybe you can mix it up a little." Draco commented.

"What's it about anyways?" Neville asked.

Harry blushed. "It's about a Fairy. A Rose Hip Fairy." He murmured.

The others laughed, and turned the bend.

In their wake, a small tiny red glow appeared, beneath the brush, unnoticed.

They had walked a bit longer, and Luna glanced up. It was getting darker now. They were almost to the edge of the forest.

"Know any others?"

Harry nodded, trying to remember. "Well…let me think. Oh-

"_You come with the spring,_

_O swallow on high!_

_You come in the spring,_

_And so do I,_

_Your nest, I know,_

_Is under the eaves,_

_While far below_

_Are my flowers and leaves,_

_Yet to and fro_

_As you dart and fly,_

_You swoop so low_

_That you brush me by!_

_I come with the spring,_

_The wall is my home,_

_I come with the Spring_

_When the swallows come."_

Luna giggled, joining in as he sang the poem again, while Neville and Draco hummed along. They reached the edge of the forest, leaving a golden glow behind at the base of a nearby tree.

"Hey, I think dinner is almost over. We better hurry." Draco said.

Harry sighed as the train slowed into the station. Another year, gone. Neville kissed him. "Hey, it's only a month until we see each other again!" He said brightly.

Luna nodded. "Yep. We'll all get together for Neville and Harry's birthdays. You better write me, mister." Luna said, pointing her finger into Draco's chest.

Draco smirked at her, rubbing where she had poked him. "And what if I don't?"

Luna put her hands on her hips, scowling at him playfully. "Do you really want to know?"

Draco laughed, kissing her. "You're crazy about me, Lu." She scoffed, rolling her eyes as she pulled away. They grabbed their things, and headed off the train.

Neville would have to leave in the morning for his trip, and Draco was leaving that evening. Luna would have a couple more days, but Harry was leaving immediately.

He grinned as he saw Sirius and Remus waiting for him. "Sorry guys, got a floo to catch!"

They had their hugs goodbye, and Harry waved to Narcissa as he passed her. She waved him off with a smile, and he joined Sirius and Remus.

"So, where to?"

* * *

Harry just barely managed to catch himself from stumbling as he flooed into the Oval Office. The Magical Oval Office, that is. He got out of the way, and looked around. An older man smiled at him, dressed in a dark blue suit.

"You must be Mr. Potter!"

Harry nodded, and the floo flared, spitting out Remus and Sirius. Harry glanced over to see a woman dressed in a red dress suit, and an older boy, dressed in khakis and a button down shirt. They all looked like muggles, and Harry felt a bit awkward in his robes.

The man held out his hand to Sirius, shaking it, and then to Remus. "Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin." The man greeted "I am Adam Smith, this is my wife Vanessa, and my son Michael, or Mike."

Harry smiled at the woman as she shook his hand. The boy shook his hand, looking at him speculatively.

"Welcome to the U.S!" Adam said with a grin.

Harry smiled. "So…this is the oval office?"

Adam nodded. "Yep. We're underground, actually, underneath the muggle white house."

Harry gaped. "Wow!" He glanced at the windows. It looked like a bright sunny day out.

"Mike here is going to show you around a bit, some of the more fun stuff- while us grownups talk."

Harry nodded, and Mike smiled at him. "Come on."

Harry followed the other boy. The boy seemed a little bit older than him, maybe fifteen, or sixteen. They went out the office. Harry was started to see men in black suits and sunglasses all over the place. Mike waved to them, and they acknowledged him with nods.

Harry hurried to follow him down the hall. "So, where are we going?"

Mike laughed. "Dad wants me to show you the gallery, and probably the pool and stuff." He rolled his eyes. "I've got better."

Harry grinned, and followed the boy through a back way, and up a flight of stairs.

"So, how old are you?" Harry asked.

"Sixteen. You're…fourteen?"

Harry colored. "At the end of the month."

Mike nodded, opening a door. Harry's eyes widened as they stood on a balcony, way up high above a vast room. The vast room was filled with people, looking as though they were shopping.

"This is a muggle mall. They don't even know we're here. Neat, isn't it?"

Harry stared. "Wow…um…wait, the mall's under ground?"

Mike shrugged. "Some of it, yeah. Now, Dad would kill me if I let you loose with the muggles just yet, so we gotta get back."

They started heading back. "So, you like it at Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded. "What school do you go to?"

"Salem Institute of Magic. It's a bit of a ways with muggle transportation, but lucky for us, we've got floos."

Harry nodded, following the boy down the stairs. "So you use floos to primarily get around?"

Mike nodded. "To school, anyways. We've got hubs in all the major cities, that connect to the smaller towns. It spans across the U.S. You can get to California in just a matter of minutes."

Harry's eyes widened. "Wicked!"

Mike laughed. "Yeah, we're a bit fun like that. You Europeans should get a system like that."

Harry looked thoughtful. "But…what about criminals? Don't you have trouble finding them if they can floo anywhere?"

Mike smiled. "Nah, we've got a special device on all the floos. Prevents known criminals from accessing wherever they have to go, if they're on the run- it diverts them to the nearest Magical Police station. Of course, the problem is the people who aren't known."

Harry blinked. "So…what do you do then?"

Mike laughed. "That's what our Police is for." He opened the door for Harry. "You guys are a bit behind in the times. I visited England a few years ago." He made a face. "The Minister was an idiot, no offense."

Harry laughed. "That's alright- I agree with you."

Mike gave him a slight smile, turning down another corridor. A woman in a black suit passed them, holding a stack of papers. "Jessica, darling!" Mike catcalled.

The woman rolled her eyes, and kept walking.

Mike laughed, turning to Harry. "Jessica. My Dad's Secretary of State. She's crazy about me."

Harry hid a smile behind his hand, following the boy . "So, what are the places to go to?"

Mike grinned. "Well, everyone likes Disneyland."

Harry laughed. "That's where Sirius wants to go. There has to be other stuff…Remmy mentioned Arizona and New Mexico…"

Mike nodded. "Yeah, there's a good magical community over there. A lot of the Native American tribes. They've pretty much taken over those two states, the magical tribes, anyways. They're pretty cool. Their Head, Chief Runningbear, has a really hot daughter-"

Harry laughed, shaking his head.

Mike blinked at him. "What? You don't talk about girls at home?"

Harry blushed. "I just…never thought we'd talk about this sort of thing. You, the President's son, and…me."

Mike rolled his eyes. "We're teenagers- not some stuffy business men. So, you got a girlfriend?"

Harry shook his head shyly. "I have a friend that's a girl, but…"

Mike laughed. "You'll get there."

Harry looked down at his feet. "Well…she's going out with my best friend."

"Ouch."

Harry shrugged, putting his hands into his pockets. "But I'm going out with someone else."

Mike looked at him in surprise. "Really? And it hasn't been all over the papers yet?"

Harry laughed. "I haven't told a lot of people. We just want to keep it to ourselves for a while. So….what do you do for fun around here?"

Mike smiled. "Well…I go to school, of course, but it just let out for the summer a couple of days ago. I like to go to the muggle malls and stuff, hang out. Sometimes I catch a movie, or go to a concert." He shrugged. "Course, I get followed everywhere."

Harry's eyes widened. "Really?"

Mike nodded, looking a bit mischievous. "Yeah, but I like to give them the slip once in a while. It's pretty easy to do if you're in a big crowd."

Harry nodded, chuckling. "So, what kind of music do you like?"

The two boys came back into the office, and Remus and Sirius were acting a bit oddly. Harry looked at them suspiciously, and looked to Adam Smith.

The man smiled at him. "Have fun?"

Harry nodded, glancing to Remus and Sirius. Sirius looked his way, looking a bit upset.

"What's wrong?"

Mike excused himself, and left with his Mother.

"Sit down, Harry."

Harry sat in between them, frowning. "What? What happened?"

Adam Smith spoke up. "Your guardians and I have been talking about…this You-Know-Who person."

Harry stared at the man. "Oh?"

Adam laced his fingers together, looking thoughtfully at Harry. "We didn't get involved in the war last time. Thought it was your business to deal with. Of course, things are a bit different now. I'm in office now…and I like to take a bit more hands on approach."

He paused. "Now, I can't promise anything, but I would like to help you if I can."

Harry stared. "Really?"

Adam gave him a slight nod. "Yes. Now, that Headmaster of yours is just as hard to get a hold of as your Minister. My representative sometimes sees him at the ICW, but the man seems untouchable. So, I'm talking to you."

Harry blinked.

Adam sighed. "I know, you're a teenager right now. You've got enough on your plate with classwork and girls. Sirius and Remus have been telling me how hard you've worked in school…top of the class, eh?"

Harry blushed, shrugging.

"Well, I have a friend- I've written him, and he's interested in meeting you. He is the Head of the Magical Native American Nation, Chief Runningbear."

Harry's eyes widened. "Oh…er Mike was talking about him. Well, about his daughter, really."

The men laughed at this.

"Yes, I have no doubt about that." Adam chuckled. He smiled at Harry. "He's a good man, and they might be able to help you. I went to him myself, for a week, and studied with him. I think it will do you good."

Adam wrote something down, and Harry noticed he was using a muggle pen.

"Now, we like to keep tabs on our more…important guests in our Country. I hope you don't mind?"

Harry shrugged.

Sirius spoke up. "I gave him the itinerary of our trip. They'll have people looking after us. Better safe than sorry, you know?"

Harry nodded, looking back to Adam, who was still writing.

"Now, what are your plans for the future Harry?"

Harry stared at him. "Well…other than the whole Voldemort thing…" He glanced to Sirius and Remus. "Well, I like to make things. I want to modernize the wizarding community over in Britain a bit."

Adam grinned. "I like the sound of that."

Harry gave him a small smile. "And…I wouldn't mind learning how to heal a bit more. Maybe enough to become a medi-wizard. And…start a band."

Adam laughed. "I see! Well, I do hope you can accomplish at least one of those things." He shook his head. "As bad as my son, sometimes. He doesn't know whether he wants to be a lawyer, or a healer, or even go into the government himself. You're still young, yet. Give it a few years, and you'll get an idea of where you want to go."

Harry shrugged, looking down. "If Voldemort is still after me, whatever plans I have will have to be put on hold. I might not even…"

Sirius reached over, squeezing his shoulder. "Hey…you'll be okay pup."

Harry sighed.

They stayed a few nights in D.C, at a muggle hotel. Sirius caused havoc at the pool, and chatted up all the cleaning girls, while Remus and Harry took in the monuments.

Then they took the Floo to Salem, where they had a tour of SIM, and the area. It was pretty interesting, full of historical goodies that made Harry wonder why Binns had never covered it in class.

Sirius got bored with all the historical stuff, and dragged them over to Boston, where the three of them got to watch a Red Sox game. They had lots of fun at that. They went to a few rock concerts too, and Remus and Sirius went to a number of their pubs while Harry was stuck in the hotel, glued to the T.V. They spent a couple of days there, and then headed over to Rhode Island, where they checked out Providence. Harry had a lot of fun downtown, and visited Brown Magical University, one of the few Magical Universities in the U.S.

They took the floo to Chicago, and had some great pizza there, and checked out some of the sights, and went on to New Mexico that night.

Harry stared around the area they had just flooed into. Instead of it being a normal fireplace, it had been a bonfire. He landed hard, on the ground, and was picked back up by a huge man.

Harry smiled at him hesitantly.

The man smiled back. He wore a nice shirt and pants, had dark skin, and long black hair, done up in a plait. "I'm Chief Running Bear."

Harry's eyes widened as he shook the man's hand. Sirius and Remus were thrown out of the floo, landing with groans.

Harry helped them up, glancing around. It looked as though they were in the middle of the desert, and could barely see homes stacked on top of each other, made of adobe.

"Welcome to my home."

Harry smiled. "Thank you."

"Follow me. We'll get you settled in for the night. You'll need your rest."

Harry nodded, and followed the man, along with Remus and Sirius, into one of the Adobe houses.

Harry found out that Chief Runningbear and the others had been there for centuries, far before the Europeans ever came to North America. They were quite knowledable about magic. Like everywhere else across the U.S, all magical children had to go to muggle primary schools- wherever they happened to live.

There were seven secondary magical institutions they could go to, and then on to four Universities. The secondary schools were in Salem, New York, Savannah, Chicago, Baton Rouge, Santa Fe, and Berkley. Their Universities were in Salem, Berkley, Santa Fe, and St. Louis, and Providence.

It was all very organized, and with the national floo connections available, students could go to school in one state, and be back home each night. Each school even had their own websites, and for muggle employers, diplomas and such were only slightly forged to represent muggle schools. The Americans seemed to have everything well put together, and Harry marveled at this. Now he knew why so many witches and wizards came from Europe to go to the magical American Universities.

Harry knew from his own research that the U.K only had two schools where a witch or a wizard could continue their studies after Hogwarts. One was in Ireland, (which was still a part of the Magical U.K), which was highly selective, focusing on potions and herbology work- for those who wanted to get their Masters in the subject. The other was in London, which was for those who wanted to learn the more 'menial' arts, such as sewing, cooking, and running a business.

Harry thought that school sounded a bit interesting, scoffing that the Ministry Big Wigs thought that those were the 'menial' arts.

But back to New Mexico. Since it had one of the secondary schools _and_ one of the Magical Universities, the people there were quite knowledgeable.

The place was quite deserted for the summer, since all the students were on vacation, but that didn't bother Harry a bit.

Luna sighed. Louisiana was…interesting. So far, she'd eaten crocodile, crawfish, and gotten her mouth burned more than once on someone's gumbo. She'd had a lot of fun taking in the sights with her Father. She loved riding through the swamps with him, and taking in some of the local bands. They had an interesting style of music, and it was alot of fun to dance to. Her Dad was in a bar now, working on a lead he had.

She was wondering around on the large porch. She had tried to go in with him, but they kicked her out, saying she was too young. So now, she was stuck out here. She stuck her hands in her pockets of her sundress, kicking aside a pebble idly.

She didn't mind going on trips with her Father…not at all. It was just times like these, when she was off by herself, that she didn't like. She paused in her walking as she heard a guitar playing.

She smiled slowly, and followed the sound. It sounded…really different. She turned the corner around the building, and saw an old man sitting on a bench, fingers plucking at a beat up guitar.

He paused as he heard her. "Come on, don't be shy. Take a seat, girlie."

Luna stared at him, but sat next to him on the bench.

"What's a white girl like you wandering all by your lonesome?"

Luna shrugged. "Dad's working inside."

The man glanced inside the bar. "I see." He nodded slowly, and started to play again.

Luna stared at his hands, watching intently. She was itching to play, but she had left her guitar at the motel.

"So, what brings you here, girl?"

She shrugged. "Dad, mostly."

"You don't sound like you're from around here."

Luna shook her head. "I'm from England."

"Whoo-ey, that's mighty far away." The man said with a strong downbeat on his strings.

Luna smiled. "You sound really good."

"Thank you. Ever played?"

Luna nodded. "Yes. I have a guitar, but I left it back at the hotel."

The man stopped playing, and handed his guitar over to Luna. "Lemme see what you can do, girlie."

Luna smiled, and began to play.

Neville was taking a break. So far, the trip had been really hard. The boat was fine, he passed most of the time reading and talking with the other herbologists. What had been hard was after they got off the boat.

The weather was horrible. It was humid, and sticky, and his shirt clung to him with sweat. After a few days of this, he finally gave up, and took off his shirt when he worked alone. The small group was roaming the countryside and beaches, collecting samples of the plantlife. They were supposed to be heading towards a formation of caves, but they kept getting sidetracked by interesting plant species.

So, now, Neville was taking a break. He had finished his work for the day, and had set his things on the beach. The others were under the trees, having a picnic. Neville stripped down to his shorts, and started to swim in the ocean.

He sighed, feeling the cool water around him. He smiled, cooling off, bit by bit. He wished Harry was there. He wondered how the other boy was doing. He floated up in the water, and stared up at the bright sky, letting himself drift a bit.

"Neville!"

Neville looked up to see Sprout waving at him to come back to the shore. Neville sighed, and started swimming towards her. He waded out of the water, and she flicked her wand, conjuring a towel for him.

She handed it over, shaking her head. "Really, Neville, you don't know what's in that water." She chastised.

Neville sighed again. "I was hot." He toweled himself off. "So, where to?"

Draco sat, bored out of his mind. He was in yet another restaurant, with boring music, fancy food, and only his Father and whatever business associate they were meeting for company.

However, the man they were meeting was late.

Lucius glanced at his pocket watch again, frowning slightly. "He was supposed to have been here ten minutes ago."

Draco just sighed, and leant on his elbow. Lucius nudged him. "Do sit up properly, Draco."

Draco frowned, and sat back properly.

Lucius gave him a look. "You're getting to be older- you're almost a man. I am bringing you on this trip to show you what you'll need to do in the future-"

"What, meet with boring old men that are always late?" Draco hissed.

Lucius narrowed his eyes. "Did you just talk back to me?"

Draco swallowed, eyes going round. "Um…sorry sir. It's just…it's been so boring. This is all we've done. I mean, can't we go out on safari? I saw the signs when we got-"

"No, Draco. As a Malfoy, when you are Head of the Household, you will need to do this as well. Trips aren't always fun and games. Now, straighten up, here he comes now."

A large older man walked towards them, dressed opulently in robes that were full of vibrant color and patterns. He was tall and broad, his dark skin looking quite out of place next to the mostly white skinned patrons.

"Lucius Malfoy."

Lucius shook the man's hand, he stood, and Draco stood as well. "Motie."

The two men shook hands. Motie shook Draco's hand. "Your son?"

"Yes. Draco, this is Kula Motie. We have known each other for some years. Motie, you were late."

Motie laughed heartily, and Draco couldn't help but smile. They all sat down. "I had something to attend to. The wife, you know. And how are things with Narcissa?"

"Just fine, thank you. Now, how are the mines coming along?"

Motie chuckled, ignoring the man's question, and looked at Draco. "What, you must be fourteen now?"

Draco nodded, a bit surprised.

Motie smiled. "I have a son who is twenty now, and my daughter is twelve. They go to Zambia's Magical Academy. I bet you do well in school, just like your Father, eh?"

Lucius gave Draco a tight smile. "Almost always at the top of his class."

Draco cringed internally at the man's look. Harry had beat him three times in grades in the last semester. No matter if it had been extremely close, it still made a difference to his Father.

Motie grinned. "That's great! So, you following into the business?"

Draco glanced at his Father. "Er…yes." In his mind, though, he was seriously saying no. If this was his Father's 'business', he could have it. He'd rather be holed up with his potions any day, or even do the rock band thing…yeah, that'd piss his Father off for sure-

Motie nodded, and looked back at Lucius. "Good show, Lucius. I started showing my son the mines at about his age too. Yes, they are doing well. You got the numbers."

"I just wanted to hear it from you." Lucius said silkily.

Motie smirked. "I have been hearing rumors. Some old friends coming around?"

Lucius' lips pursed,glancing at his son. "Yes. Probably for the World Cup. You know how everyone likes to get together at those sorts of things."

Motie nodded. "Unfortunately, I will be busy with the school. Aren't Beaubaxtons and Durmstrang coming to Hogwarts this year for the Triwizard Tournament?"

Draco's eyes widened, and Lucius nodded. "That's correct. I do wish that they would open the Tournament to other schools, but it is tradition."

"We've got our own traditions, Lucius." He turned to Draco. "Perhaps you'd like to see the school. We are a year-round school, so you'd even get to see some classes in session." He looked to Lucius. "Would you be amenable to that?"

Lucius looked to his son, and Draco looked rather excited. He'd only ever visited one other magical school before, and that was Durmstrang, when he had been a kid. "I'd love to go." Draco said with a smile. "Could you tell me about the school?"

Motie nodded, looking very pleased. "The Great Kei Institute was founded in 1136 BCE- one of the last 'ancient' schools of magic left. A great wizard named Kei decided to form a school, shortly after a battle between a number of tribes. You see, each tribe had their own special magic, and they would use it against each other. From the civil war, many children were left parentless, and were unable to be taught magic by their families."

Draco nodded. He knew that that was a way that many witches and wizards in their country learned magic before Hogwarts was Founded.

Motie continued. "Somehow, Kei gathered all of the magical children in his village, and began to teach them peaceful magic. Eventually, the magical tribes stopped fighting, and were brought together. The six tribes founded the school, naming it after Kei, the man who had started it all. It wasn't until 1479 AD that they began teaching Latin magic, and it wasn't until 1832 that they stopped teaching their native magic publicly- it is no longer available to outsiders. So, if you did look in our classes, you wouldn't be able to sit in on all of them." Motie added.

He tapped his fingers to his mouth, looking thoughtful. "The school teaches students from ages 7 to 13, teaching both magic and muggle classes. At 13, the students take their OWLS, and then go on to the other great African school, the Alexandria Academy." Motie said, smirking slightly. "Don't you English take your OWLS at 15?"

Draco blinked, and then looked to his Father. "Could we visit the Alexandria Academy as well, Father? Please?"

Lucius shook his head. "We can go to the Institute, but I'm afraid that we will not have enough time to visit the Academy as well. Perhaps when you are older."

* * *

Harry laid on the desert, eyes closed. He could hear Chief Runningbear walking around him quietly. He was supposed to be meditating, relaxing his mind.

"Now, feel the heat soaking into your skin. The light on your face. It's hot, but not unbearingly so." The man whispered, the dirt under his feet causing the barest of noises as he stepped around.

"Feel yourself soaking up the sun, like a stone on the ground, like the dirt. Your body is gone, only dirt is there, slowly easing into the ground. Here, it is rough and dry, now, but when the water comes, it his soft and fertile, full of life just waiting to come out…"

Harry swallowed, feeling heavy and grounded, his extremities falling asleep.

"Now…you are part of the Earth. You are the ground, the desert. The bushes, the trees." The man whispered.

"What do you see?"

Harry spoke softly. "I…I see a tall tree. Taller than anything I've ever seen. It…it's surrounded by other trees, just as tall…but I'm drawn to this one."

"Why…what is so special about it?"

Harry's head lolled slightly to the side. "There is something there."

"What?"

Harry frowned slightly. "Up in the branches. Something moving."

"Search for it. This tree is a part of you. Whatever is on those branches are a part of you as well."

Harry, in his mind, peered up at the tree, trying to see what was in it. He saw a tail. A black tail.

"It's an animal."

"Good, good." The man said, hushed, walking around him again, the other way this time.

"It's…it's furry. I…I think it's a cat."

"Why don't you try to get it?"

Harry slowly felt himself rise up and off the ground, in his mind, up the trunk of the tree. A cat sat in the hollow of the tree, curled up in a bed of brightly colored flowers and leaves. The cat was black, completely, except for a grey mark above its brow.

Harry held out his arms to the cat. The small cat purred at him, rolling over onto his back, making the flowers and leaves rustle around it, sticking to his fur.

"Come here kitty…." Harry whispered, moving near it.

The cat sat up slowly, staring at Harry with his green-golden cat eyes. It flicked it's tail, and jumped into Harry's arms. At the same time, though, the blooms of flowers and leaves flew out behind it, crashing into Harry's face.

Harry gasped, frightened.

"What is happening, child?" RunningBear asked tersely.

"That cat…is in my arms…these…flowers and plants…flew at me. They scared me."

The man was quiet for a moment, and had paused in his walking. "They are a part of you, boy. Accept them, do not be frightened. You, the cat, he is your arms. He is content. He will help you."

Harry smiled at the flowers, and their movements slowed. He looked down to the cat in his arms, which was buried against his chest, rumbling and purring. The flowers and leaves rained on them, and Harry laughed, feeling strangely light and happy.

"I want you to set the cat back in the tree. Can you do that for me?"

Harry smiled at the cat, giving him a pet between the ears, and set him back in the hollow. It flicked it's tail at Harry. The flowers and leaves floated back into the hollow slowly, an errant rose petal tickling Harry's nose as it passed.

"Slowly lower yourself back down the tree. I want you to come back to the earth, to the dirt."

Harry nodded, and slowly started to come back down again, with a deep sigh. He felt himself sink back into the dirt.

"Now, you are a part of the ground once more. You come here, to the desert, to the ground here. You slowly feel your body surfacing onto the Earth. Now…when you are ready…open your eyes, and sit up- slowly."

Harry nodded, trying to get his equilibrium back, opening his eyes as he sat up slowly.

He stared, noticing it had gotten dark out while he had been under. The Chief smiled at him.

"How are you feeling?"

Harry tried to stand, but tipped over. The man held him up with a gentle hand. "A little woozy."

The Chief smiled. "Understandable. You've been under all day. Can you walk?"

Harry nodded slowly, and followed the Chief back to the bonfire. Sirius and Remus were there. Remus was talking with several men, while Sirius, as usual, was chatting up a woman.

They smiled as they saw him. "Alright cub?" Remus asked.

Harry sat down with a sigh, accepting the water that was passed onto him. He drank, feeling really thirsty. "Yeah….I'm good."

The Chief spoke, sitting next to his daughter. She had glasses, and looked as though she was in her early twenties.

"He is the Cat. It called to him." The Chief announced.

Sirius grinned widely. "That's great Harry."

Harry smiled. "Yeah."

"And the tree?" The girl, Rosalie, asked.

"A very tall one. I suspect it could be a redwood. I'm sure you can help him research it and find it among your books."

Rosalie nodded, smiling at Harry. "That's great, Harry."

Harry looked at the Chief. "What was up with the flowers and stuff?"

The Chief looked thoughtful. "Well…it seems you have an affinity with the Earth. You are good with plants, yes?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm alright. My friend Neville is even better than I."

Sirius spoke up. "But you're good at choosing materials to make things. And you use Runes. That's an Earth based magic."

Remus nodded. "That's right."

Harry blinked in surprise. "Oh…I didn't think about it that way."

The Chief smiled, glancing at his daughter. "Rosalie feels more at home with Air. She loves to fly."

"Do you play quidditch?" Sirius asked, handing a plate of food over to Harry.

Rosalie laughed. "Yes, I'm on the University's team. Chaser."

* * *

Luna hummed, following her Father as they trekked through the muddy swamp. There was a tiny cabin they had to get to, where they finally were supposed to meet N'galie, the 'witch doctor'.

It had taken some time searching for her. Luna slipped slightly on a slippery rock, but managed to catch herself in time. Her Father went up the rickety steps of the cabin. He knocked on the front door.

"Hello?"

A woman poked her head out from behind a bright purple curtain, looking at her Father. She frowned slightly, and then saw Luna. Luna smiled hesitantly as the woman looked her over.

"Girl can come in." She said finally. "Not you."

Her Father blinked in surprise, and then smiled. "Alright. I'll be out here on the porch Luna."

Luna smiled, shifting her rucksack on her bag as she was let in. She glanced around, seeing that the walls of the tiny cabin were covered in bright artwork, brightly colored curtains and beads decorating the sparse place. A round table was covered with layers of red, yellow, and purple cloth. The woman sat at her chair with a deep sigh.

"Sit, girl."

Luna sat across from her.

"You heard about me."

Luna nodded. "Yes."

"You come from far away?"

Luna nodded. "England."

N'galie looked at her appraisingly. "Interestin'. What do know about the cards?"

Luna watched the woman take out a deck of cards in her hands. Tarot cards.

"I know a little."

The woman nodded, shuffling the deck with ease, her eyes still on Luna.

"You're thirteen. Still yet to reach womanhood. Yet…you've seen more than most."

Luna nodded. She'd never put much thought into divination, especially with frauds like Trelawny around.

"You love a boy."

Luna colored. She did, but it was more than one.

"Yet you are unable to decide what to do about it." The woman said, flicking her hand through the cards.

"Well…there's more than one boy. They're best friends. I couldn't possibly decide."

The woman paused in her shuffling. "Matters of the heart are not easy, honey." She tilted her head, dark eyes boring into Luna's.

"An offering." She held out her hand.

Luna swallowed, and grabbed her bag, searching through it. Her hand shook as her fingers caught her butterbeer cap necklace. The one her Mother had made for her. She glanced at the Woman, who nodded slowly. "That's it, child."

Luna's heart burned as she slowly took the necklace out, and she set it on the table. She stared at it, and then at the woman.

"This is special to you. Your Answers, though, will be even more so. Three fold."

She quickly turned out the cards in a pattern, face up. Luna couldn't really understand the imagery, they were nothing like the tarot decks she had seen before.

"Lemme see here…hmm…" The woman lit a pipe, and leant over the cards, eyeing them thoughtfully.

"You were lonely, in the past. Sad. You lost somethin' close to you."

Luna shook in her seat, staring down at the cards.

"But…you met a boy. You weren't so lonely anymore. You…had an adventure of sorts." The woman frowned slightly at this. "He is a special boy. He loves you – and would do almost anything for you."

Luna swallowed, clenching her hands together in her lap.

"You have very few friends still, but you are happy- extremely close to the ties you do have. Your friends…boys. They feel the same as the Other does. You will have a long journey together. A very long journey."

She leant back, raising a brow. "Ruin for your enemies, if you stay united. If you separate..." She shook her head. Her eyes flicked to Luna's.

"You are a very special girl- the only girl of His heart. You will be wise to be with Him."

Luna blinked. "But…what about…"

The old woman tilted her head. "This…One is special. He loves you all, for different reasons. He just doesn't understand it yet. He will need your support, and your friends' support in the coming years. Do not fail him, and you will be happy for a long time- and never feel lonely again."

The woman took the necklace from Luna's side of the table, sliding it over to her. Luna stared down at the table, trying to process everything.

"Oh, and your Father, tell him I never cursed nobody. I help people. If I hurt somebody, I get hurt back harder, three fold. You understand?"

Luna nodded slowly, and stood from her seat. "Thank you." She glanced to the necklace in the woman's hands. "Take care of it, will you?" She whispered.

The woman nodded, a small smile on her face.

* * *

Neville sat on the rocks, packing up the cases of samples. The others were in the caves, collecting moss samples. The sun was going down slowly over the horizon, making Neville smile.

He'd had a sunburn for three days at the beginning of the trip. After that, though, he'd gotten a tan. Now, it'd only gotten darker. With his darker skin and hair, he could easily be mistaken for one of the Greeks that roamed the islands. He had been in his swim trunks for the last week, only donning on regular clothes in the evenings, when they were all in for the night.

He felt great, actually. All that walking and climbing had done him a world of good. He never wanted to leave. He learned something new every day, and his traveling companions had a plethora of information to share. Sprout and he had talked about the greenhouses at Hogwarts, and she was considering of having him take care of the plants in Greenhouse One next semester, in exchange for some rare seedlings and samples.

He did look forward to going back to his friends, though, and especially looked forward to seeing Harry again. He smiled, packing up the last case, and waited for the others to return. He stared up at the multicolored sky with a smile, daydreaming about what kind of greeting he would get when he saw Harry again.

* * *

Draco was finally leaving Africa. He did not like it here. He probably would have liked it more if he had gotten to do other things besides attending business meetings with his Father. He had gotten to visit the Institute, but not for very long. His Father apparently didn't like the place. There were loads more kids at the school than Hogwarts, and they taught muggle courses as well. That was probably the main reason why his Father didn't like the school. That man would never leave him alone!

He couldn't get away from him for one minute, and he was always saying something, like about his grades, or about Harry, or Luna…he thought Luna was a little too strange for him, that he would need a proper wife, from a good family.

He kept mentioning that he should start gathering friends from within his own house, to spend more time with them. Draco knew that there were a few alright people there, but for the most part, he liked hanging out with Harry, Luna, and Neville.

So, yes, he listened to his Father's 'advice' about distancing himself from his friends, but that didn't mean he was going to act on it. As soon as he got home, he was going to visit them anyways.

For the rest of their trip, Harry was researching into his 'animal guide', or as the English called it, his animagus form. He did find out that the tree he had found was the Redwood, and had gone over with Remus and Sirius to see the redwood forests.

A wizard there had sold him some seedlings, and Harry knew just who to give them to. They explored the Grand Canyon, and finally, after some weedling, they went to Las Vegas.

Remus complained about the smell and sounds, but Sirius had only laughed, ogling at the signs and billboards of scantily clad girls. They went to see a few shows, and had loads of fun, despite Remus being miserable because of his sensitive hearing and smell.

On their last day, they went to Disneyland. All three of them acted like little kids, hyped up on sugar, the entire day. They took the floo back to D.C that evening, to stop by before they left.

President Smith was really busy with something, but he said his goodbyes.

Mike slipped a rectangular quartz stone into Harry's hand, along with a note. Harry looked at it curiously, but put it into his pocket just as he went through the floo.

x-x-x-x-x-xxx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-xx-xx-xxx-xxxxxx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xxx-x-x-xxxx-

Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it! Please review.


	7. Sexiness and Drama and Fairies

Yay! New chapter! Warning: More than just a little bit of sexiness and drama here.

For those of you who have reviewed: Thank you so much! I know many of the reviews are coming from the same people, and I'd like to tell you all how much I appreciate them! So thanks! I just had to update again. Originally, the story was to be thirteen chapters, but I've decided to make it longer. On to the story...

x-x-x-x-x-xxxxxx-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xxxxx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xxx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-xxxxxx

They arrived to the international flooing station. Harry frowned as they neared the London terminal, hefting their bags about. There was a long line of people waiting for the floo, and men dressed in Auror uniforms were scanning people with their wands.

They waited in line curiously, wondering what the hell was going on. this hadn't happened last time when they were going through. Sirius was scanned by the men first. "Hey, what's all this about?"

One of the men grunted. "New laws. Just came in effect three days ago. Just a precaution."

Sirius was allowed to pass through, and waited off to the side for Remus and Harry. Harry went through, frowning. He passed, and then stood beside Sirius.

Remus went through, looking impatient. They were all ready to go home, they were exhausted. He tensed as the men's wands glowed bright red. The aurors gasped, backing away from Remus with wide eyes.

"Werewolf!" One cried.

Remus held up his hands in submission, but one of the men put him in a petrificus totalis before Harry and Sirius could reach them. The other people in line gasped and reared back as Remus fell to the ground.

"What are you doing? Let him go!" Sirius yelled.

One of the Aurors raised his wand to Sirius steadily. "This man is a werewolf, sir. The new legislation states that no dark creatures can immigrate or travel into the U.K at this time."

Remus twisted in his binds, angry, eyes fully amber. "I'm an English Citizen!" He yelled.

One of the Aurors kicked Remus in the gut. "Shut it, babykiller!" The man snarled, pointing his wand to Sirius, who had just taken his wand out. "Now sir, drop your wand and stay away."

Sirius held up his wand away from him, above his head. "I am Sirius Black, and this is my Godson Harry Potter. Our friend that you have there is Remus Lupin. We are all English Citizens, and we have the right to go home- we have done nothing wrong." He said steadily, and Harry suddenly realized what the man must have been like while he worked with the Aurors.

"Sirius Black?" "Harry Potter?" The two aurors gasped.

Harry shifted slightly, looking down at Remus, who was looking his way.

Harry touched Sirius on the arm gently, making the man look at him. "I can go get help. I can get Dumbledore." He said quietly.

Sirius' eyes widened. "We can't leave him here."

Harry nodded, glancing to the Aurors. "Stay with him. They won't mess with you. I can't fight back, I'm still underage. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Sirius nodded, and looked to the Aurors. "Alright. This is what we're going to do. You are going to pick Remus up, and we are going to wait somewhere else until we can get this sorted out. Harry here is going to use the floo to contact a friend of ours."

Many of the people waiting in line were gawking at Harry, and Harry knew this was going to be in the papers tomorrow, no matter what happened.

The Aurors glanced to Harry. "Alright. Just you. Black, come with us."

One of the Aurors remained behind, while the other one led Remus and Sirius away.

Harry shifted his pack on his back, clearing his throat. The Auror glanced at him. Harry looked at him gravely. "I do hope you understand what you have just done. Remus is going to lose his job." He said, eyes blazing. He turned to the floo, and threw a bit of powder in.

"Albus Dumbledore's Office!"

Harry stumbled out of the floo. He coughed, brushing himself off. It seemed like Dumbledore had been in a meeting with Snape, Madam Pomfrey, and McGonagall. All four of them stared at him in shock.

Harry coughed again, getting the floo powder out of his lungs. "Remus has been detained at the international flooing station." He wheezed.

He approached Dumbledore at his desk, frowning. "Sirius is with him to make sure he doesn't get hurt. Fix it." He growled.

Dumbledore stared at him, aghast. He glanced at the other teachers around him, and Harry did the same.

"What happened?" McGonagall asked.

"They said there was some law that was enacted a few days ago, Dumbledore what are they talking about?" Harry said waspishly. None of the professors bothered to tell Harry to respect the Headmaster. Honestly, they were just as upset as he was.

Dumbledore sighed, rubbing his temples. "Dolores Umbridge. She is the Undersecretary to the Minister, quite influential. She…pushed this legislation through quite quickly, I…wasn't aware of it until this morning. I had no idea what it would mean for you, or Remus and Sirius."

"How could you let this happen?" Harry yelled, making everyone jump. The silver 'doohickeys', as Draco had once called them, were all shaking. "Everyone saw what happened, and everyone's going to know that Remus is a werewolf! He won't be able to come back and teach! The least you can do is help him get out of there!" Harry said, tears in his eyes.

Dumbledore stood, head still bowed. "Very well." He flicked his wand, summoning his cloak. "We will continue our meeting tomorrow. Excuse me." He said quietly, blue eyes dimmed as he headed towards the floo, Harry hot on his heels.

The two of them arrived at the flooing station, and everyone stared at the two infamous men. The Auror practically pissed his pants. "D-Dumbledore!" He yelped.

"Take me to Remus Lupin please."

They were led to the detaining room by a Floo attendant. Sirius was pacing angrily in the small room, and Remus was sitting at the table, looking quite upset, head bowed.

Both men looked up as Harry and Dumbledore entered the room. Remus stared at Dumbledore sadly. "I won't be able to work, will I?" He murmured.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Remus." He sighed. "I'm terribly sorry. This has been a horrible oversight on my part, and-"

"Oversight? Oversight!" Sirius exclaimed. "Remus was bound like a wild animal in front of everyone! He's going to lose his job! You call this an oversight!" He yelled.

Harry flinched, and went to Sirius' side. "Siri, we're going to get him out of here. We'll figure something out." He said quietly. He looked at Dumbledore. "We will be able to get him out of here, right?"

Dumbledore nodded curtly. "Yes. Since we are in international territory, Remus has yet to enter British soil. Technically, he has broken no law." Remus looked a bit relieved at this. Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "This law does not apply to other countries."

Sirius growled. "Remus won't go on the run like some common criminal."

Remus spoke up. "Sirius, I can't go back-"

Sirius shook his head. "No." He straightened his shoulders. "I knew it was a mistake not to take my Father's Seat." He shook his head. "Well, I'm going to do it now." He sighed, and looked at Dumbledore. "As Supreme Mugwump and a member of the ICW, you can escort him to British soil. When we get there, we can figure this mess out."

They arrived to Grimmauld Place. Sirius had to leave right away, as did Dumbledore. Remus seemed to sag into the kitchen chair, and stared at the table. He sighed.

Harry stared at him for a moment, and not knowing what else to do, sat down as well.

That evening, Sirius came back, looking exhausted and grim. "Well, we did it." He sighed, flopping into a chair. "You'll be allowed to stay, Remmy."

Remus stared at him. "What did you do?"

Sirius looked down. "Took my Father's Seat on the Wizengamot." He shook his head. "At least I can help prevent that bitch Umbridge from passing a law like that again. Maybe I can even get it overturned."

"You hate politics." Remus said.

Sirius shrugged jerkily, still looking a bit angry.

"Will Remus still teach at Hogwarts?" Harry asked hopefully.

Sirius shook his head. "No. And I won't be able to, either."

Harry's jaw dropped. "Why not?"

Sirius looked down at his lap. "I was knowingly helping a werewolf in his work. I'm just lucky they only gave me a small fine, and Remus didn't get stuck with anything else."

Remus leant back in his chair with a sigh. "So…what are we going to do now?"

Sirius looked a bit grim. "I'll be stuck at the Ministry. I hate that place." He shook his head. "But I have to do it." He looked at Remus. "You could always write that book you wanted to do."

Remus laughed, shaking his head.

Harry looked sadly down at the table. "Who's going to teach at Hogwarts?"

"Dunno. Dumbledore will find someone. I'll help him if I have to- someone competent. I heard Moody's retired, so he might be up for it- if I talk to him."

Harry smiled hopefully. They had told him about Moody. Moody teaching them wouldn't be so bad. At least he knew what he was doing.

* * *

Harry slept for two days, recovering from their trip. On the third morning, he woke up, well rested. Luna and Neville had already returned, and Draco was coming back today. Neville's birthday was tomorrow. The household was still a bit sad about the situation, but Remus had only reasoned that it couldn't get much worse.

Harry got up from his bed with a smile, and stretched. After learning about his animagus form, Sirius had been teaching him the basics of visualizing and such, a preparation into his transformation. Sirius, because of his form, was often doglike.

He had a short attention span, was kind of goofy, overly protective at times, and very loyal. He also liked to sniff after girls. According to Remus, he had always been that way, it had only amplified once he learned his form.

Harry wondered if he was going to become more cat-like, and what would happen. He took a shower, glad to be back at the house, and not moving around in hotels and who knew where else.

He stayed there a long time, under the water, after he had finished washing. He finally shut the water off, and wrapped a towel around himself. He went down the hallway, and grinned widely as he saw Neville at his bedroom door.

"Neville!"

Neville smiled, looking him up and down.

Harry felt his face warm. "Um….come on, I need to get dressed." He let the boy inside his room, and shut the door.

"You look good." He finally said.

Neville cocked his head, walking towards Harry. "You too."

Harry blushed, taking the boy in. His skin was tanned, on his face and arms. He wondered where else he was tan too. His hair was a bit shaggy looking around his ears and the nape of his neck. He was a bit taller than Harry remembered, and a bit broader too.

"Come here."

Harry grinned, holding onto the other boy tightly. "I missed you." Harry whispered.

"I missed you too." Neville said, running his hands over Harry's still wet hair, hands sliding over his bare arms and back. They kissed, and didn't let go of each other for a full five minutes.

Harry pulled away, feeling a bit dazed, like he always did. "Um…so, did you have fun?"

Neville chuckled, sliding his hands down to Harry's bum, over his towel. "What, having fun snogging you?"

Harry blushed, letting the boy kiss his neck. "No…silly. In Greece?"

"Yeah…learned loads." Neville murmured, sliding his hand underneath Harry's towel, over his bum. He squeezed.

"Nev…" Harry breathed. "Siri and Remmy are downstairs…the others…." He groaned, and felt himself being pushed up against the wall.

Neville snogged him, tearing the towel away from Harry's hips. The towel dropped at their feet, and Harry could hear Neville groan He pulled away briefly, using a leg to nudge Harry's thighs apart. Harry groaned and squirmed, head turned, knowing the other boy could see _everything. _

"Just as gorgeous as I remember." A hand slid down Harry's chest, sliding over the thin marks, brushing his nipples.

"Neville…" Harry panted.

Neville leant against him, putting his hands against the wall, and ground his hips against Harry's. "You do me, and I'll do you." The boy panted in Harry's ear.

Harry found himself nodding, and he could feel Neville taking out his cock. It rubbed against his thigh, precum spreading. Harry grabbed it before he could think twice, and slid his fingers over it. A hand wrapped around his own cock.

Harry's toes curled at the sensation, and he wrapped an arm around the boy's neck, thrusting into the hand. Neville was thrusting into his hand too, and everything suddenly felt warm and wet, and…Harry couldn't concentrate with Neville's hand on his cock, lips and teeth at his neck and ear, the other hand running teasingly over his body.

Harry whimpered, arching into the boy as he came, pausing his hand as he did so, feeling so weak. His knees buckled under him.

"Oh no you don't." Neville whispered, holding him up against the wall tighter. Harry could only hold on as the boy thrust against his groin, kissing him madly.

He came onto Harry's abdomen and thighs, and they leant there against the wall for a few minutes, riding out their highs.

Harry sighed, sated, feeling himself being picked up gently, and carried to the bed. He smiled at Neville as the boy cleaned them up, and started to dress Harry.

They laid there for a few moments together after he was dressed, curled up against each other. Harry sighed, burrowing his head into the other boy's chest. "I missed you so much." He whispered.

Neville wound his arms around the smaller boy, holding him tight. He smiled, kissing the top of his hair. They heard people talking downstairs, almost as if it was in a separate world.

"We need to get up." Neville finally said.

Harry sighed, holding onto Neville tighter. "Do we have to?"

"Yeah…come on." Neville said, sitting up, still holding Harry. Harry got up from the bed, and Neville swatted his bum playfully.

Harry laughed, and went out the door. The two boys headed down the stairs, and Harry felt Luna crash into him, hugging him tightly. "Oh Harry! Did you have a good trip?"

Harry grinned, looking Luna over. "Yeah, you?"

Luna nodded, smiling at him, and hugged Neville too. She was still the same height as Harry, so she had to go up on her toes to do this. It was kind of bad that they were still the same height…she was a year younger than he, and a girl, at that. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, and she wore her usual sundress and hiking boots.

"I saw what happened, it was all over the papers." Luna whispered, shaking her head. "Of course, they twisted it around that Remus was a Monster, so Daddy and I are going to put something in the magazine. We'll get the whole story out." Harry gave her a small smile, and the three of them continued to walk down the stairs. At the foot of the stairs, Harry glanced at her chest, wondering when it had suddenly gotten bigger. He looked away quickly, blushing.

He smiled at Mr. Lovegood, who was getting some tea with Sirius and Remus at the table.

"When's Draco going to get here?" He asked Sirius.

Sirius glanced at the clock up on the wall. "He and Cissy will arrive in about ten minutes." Sirius and his Cousin had gotten a lot closer since Sirius had left Azkaban. They exchanged letters quite often, talking about the kids and things. It was an unspoken agreement not to talk about the war, or the rest of their family.

So they all traded stories about their trips until the others arrived. Narcissa came through first, packages in her arms. She hugged Harry tightly, kissing his cheek, and did the same to Luna and Neville. She glanced at Luna for a moment, and raised a brow, but then smiled as Draco came in through the floo.

He grinned, clapping Neville on the shoulder. "You look good, mate. I see Greece agreed with you." He winked, and hugged Harry. "You look good Harry." He moved onto Luna, and hugged her tightly, whirling her about, and kissed her on the cheek. "You look lovely, Luna. How was your trip?"

The adults glanced at each other, smiling, at this.

"Good, like always." Luna went up on her toes, wrapping her arms around Draco's neck, and pecked him on the mouth. "Missed you."

Draco blushed, glancing to his Mother. "Erm…missed you too." His voice dropped to a murmur. "Um…" He glanced to Neville and Harry, who were unsuccessfully trying to hide their smiles.

Narcissa cleared her throat. "Luna, could I talk to you for a moment?"

Luna looked curiously at her for a moment, but followed the woman into another room. Draco looked after them worriedly, but joined the guys at the table. Lunch had been prepared, sandwiches, made by Remus and Sirius, so it wasn't anything fancy. They talked, trying to avoid talking about what had happened with Remus.

* * *

Narcissa glanced around the study for a moment, and then looked at the small blonde in front of her. "You look lovelier every time I see you."

Luna blushed. "Thank you Miss Narcissa."

Narcissa laughed. "Just call me Narcissa." She sat on the couch, and motioned for Luna to join her. "Sweetie…I know it's just you and your Dad. And…and I don't want to upset you or anything… but has your Dad given you the talk?"

Luna blinked at her, her flush getting redder. "Um…no. But I've read…about it."

Narcissa nodded. "Okay. I just…wanted to make sure." She sighed. "You're getting to be a big girl now, and…I'm sure you've noticed that things have been changing…" She glanced down.

Luna glanced down as well, fidgeting. "Well…yeah. All the girls do." She shrugged.

Narcissa bit her lip. "Maybe we can go shopping. Just you and I. I'm sure it would…embarrass your Father just a bit to shop for….the certain things you need. It will be like a girl's day out."

Luna's eyes widened. "Like…like my Mum and I would do when I was little?"

Narcissa nodded, a smile spreading on her face.

Luna glanced down at her lap. "You…you don't need to do that."

"Please. I insist. We can get you a few pretty dresses, and maybe some shoes…you'll have to be fitted for a bra…"

Luna colored. "Can't I just…not wear one?" She squeaked.

Narcissa laughed. "Oh honey, no. You can't do that." She looked thoughtfully at the girl. "Have you started your…"

Luna flushed. "Yes. Last year- while I was at school. Madam Pomfrey helped me."

Narcissa nodded, looking a bit relieved. "Okay then. So I'm sure she told you about the potions and…"

"Yes…Narcissa." Luna interrupted, face flaming.

Narcissa laughed. "No need to be embarrassed, honey."

The two of them walked back, making plans for a shopping trip. Luna was smiling as she sat down next to Draco.

"What did you guys have to talk about?" Draco asked curiously.

Luna blushed. "Girl stuff. Narcissa and I are going shopping!" She glanced at the woman.

Narcissa smiled back, looking happy. "Perhaps this Friday?" She glanced at Mr. Lovegood, who was studying his teacup intently.

"Um….yes, that's fine." He glanced at Luna, and then at Narcissa. "Thank you."

Narcissa gave him a small smile. "You're welcome."

So they all started talking about their trips, and when Neville was in the middle of a rousing conversation about some of the plants he had found, Harry got a sappy grin on his face, lacing his fingers through the other boy's, on top of the table.

Narcissa blinked at their joined hands, and looked to Remus and Sirius. They only exchanged a look, but said nothing.

Mr. Lovegood, though, had to speak up.

"Harry, Neville, are you two together?"

Harry colored, but Neville nodded. "Yeah. It's been about a year now."

Narcissa stared at them, and glanced to her son. He had never told her this. Draco looked at her sheepishly. "Um…yeah, Lu and I have been going out for about the same time too."

Narcissa's eyes went round. "Draco…your Father is going to be terribly upse-"

"Forget him." Draco growled. "He treats you rotten, and he's always bossing me around- why should I listen to him if I don't respect him-"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Narcissa said, standing up from her seat in surprise. She put her hands on her hips. "He's your Father! You should respect him and at least listen to-"

Draco stared at his mother, jaw set. "Father told me to drop Luna, Neville and Harry."

The room was silent.

Draco crossed his arms. "He told me I should be hanging out with my own 'sort'." He looked at his friends, and smiled at them. "I agreed with him, but he doesn't realize that these blood traitors, as he calls them, are…my sort."

Narcissa sat down, eyes still wide. She looked at Harry, and then at the others. "I see." She finally murmured. She looked down, looking thoughtful. "Well…I had always hoped you would have a few good friends you can count on. Your Father… has the sort of friends that can do things for him." She smiled at Draco. "Those are not true friends. I won't fight you on this, Draco. But he will be upset, you know that."

Draco stared at her. "I don't care."

Luna grabbed his hand at this, smiling. Draco glanced down at their hands, giving her a small smile.

Narcissa nodded. "Very well then." She coughed, and spoke again. "We brought presents for Neville and Harry. Your birthdays are soon, aren't they?"

Both boys nodded. The table was cleared of lunch, and the packages were put on the table. Harry brought down souvenirs from his trip, and Neville's presents. Luna and her Father had also gotten souvenirs, and so had Neville. There was a large pile on the table, and everyone started opening stuff at once.

Luna had gotten a jacket from Draco, made of antelope hide. She had gotten a bracelet from Neville, that he'd gotten in Greece, made of tiny pearls and natural glass beads. From Harry, she'd gotten a dream catcher that he'd made himself. She had given everyone there a copy of her book on Basilisks that she'd written- with instructions not to let anyone affiliated with the Ministry to see them. They oohed and aaahed over the illustrations and charts, laughing at some of the anecdotes she had written.

Draco had gotten a pair of moccasins from Harry, they were pale blue, and were nice and soft. He had gotten some rare plant cuttings from Neville, to be used in potions. Luna had given him a faded book of sheet music, that had some old jazz and folk classics in it.

Harry gave Neville the Redwood seedlings, which made Neville ecstatic. Neville had gotten a brown leather jacket from Sirius and Remus, that they had gotten while they were in Vegas. He got a crystal sampling case from Narcissa, that had many expansion charms and preservation charms on it. Draco had gotten him a book on native African plants, and Luna gave him a leather necklace with a cowry shell on it.

Harry had gotten another pair of bike boots, since he'd grown out of his old ones, from Remus and Sirius. He got a whole bunch of old blues records from Luna. Draco had gotten him a cuff made of ivory, which was decorated with wild animals. Neville had given him another choker, but instead of seeds, this one was made of tiny pearls, similar to Luna's bracelet. From the middle, hung a pendant in silver, of a tree. Narcissa had promised him a shopping trip.

After the gifts had been opened, Sirius presented Harry, Draco, Luna, and Neville with tickets to see the Quidditch World Cup. At this, Narcissa sighed, saying that she and Draco already had seats in the Minister's box.

"Well, if Draco ever feels up to escaping the Minister, he can come sit with us!" Sirius said brightly.

Draco grinned at the man, and looked to his friends. "I've been itching to practice. You guys have your stuff?"

Harry grinned. "Upstairs."

* * *

Their school letters arrived just a couple of days later, the day that Luna had to go on her shopping trip with Narcissa. She sat at her kitchen table, and looked to her Dad, who was searching through a pile of letters.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"My letter says I need dress robes this year."

Her Father glanced up from his papers. "Oh…probably because of the Tournament."

"Tournament?"

Her Father grinned sheepishly at her. "You weren't supposed to know, pumpkin."

He got up from his seat, and foraged through the cookie jar, bringing out a bag of money. "Here's the kitty you'll need for today, it should be enough to cover your dress robes too."

Luna nodded, taking the bag. "Thanks Daddy."

Narcissa watched the girl idly go through dresses. "What about this one, dear?" Narcissa motioned to a pink dress.

Luna made a face. "I hate pink."

Narcissa frowned slightly, and took out a pale blue dress. "This one is lovely as well."

Luna shrugged, looking through the dresses. "You know…London has loads more stuff than this. Dress robes look all the same to me." She sighed.

Narcissa looked a bit nervous about going out to the muggle world. Spain had been alright, but London? "Would it be safe?"

Luna grinned. "Daddy and I go to the muggle world all the time! It's perfectly fine!"

So the two of them left Diagon Alley, and went to a muggle department store (after a quick transfiguration of their clothes by Narcissa.)

The woman looked wide eyed at the selection of clothes. "Oh my."

Luna giggled. "Come on, let's look at the shoes."

They both ended up spending quite a bit. Luna practically got a whole new wardrobe, and Narcissa wasn't too far behind. They were quite shopped out, and had a late lunch, their bags surrounding them as they ate in a muggle restaurant.

Luna giggled, eating her ice cream happily.

"You know…I haven't done anything like this since I was little!"

Narcissa smiled sadly at the girl. "You and your Father never shop together?"

Luna looked down. "Well…mostly for books and things for school. The dresses I usually wear, I've made."

Narcissa nodded slowly, rather impressed. Most witches nowadays bought their clothing, unless they were poor. She knew that the Lovegoods were well off. The girl was rather talented in sewing, if her clothes were any indication. "Well, I'm happy that we went out today. I certainly had fun!"

Luna smiled. "Me too." She played with her ice cream a bit, biting her lip.

"You know…I had always wanted to have a daughter. After I had Draco." Narcissa said with a gentle smile.

Luna looked up at her, eyes wide.

Narcissa dabbed her napkin at her mouth, and set it aside. "Of course, that never happened, but I had always wanted a daughter. Would you mind terribly if we just pretended for the day?"

A smile spread on Luna's face. "I wouldn't mind at all."

* * *

Harry was lying on his stomach in the library, going over his notes on animagi. He jumped as Sirius banged the door open, grinning widely.

"Merlin Siri, you scared me!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Come on kiddo, we need to go shopping."

Harry groaned, looking at his notes. "Five more minutes, please?"

Sirius shook his head, dragging him up. "No way. We have to get your school stuff, and your dress robes, and we need to do it before the World Cup- you need something to wear to the game."

Harry groaned again as he was dragged out of the room, glancing back helplessly at his notes. "Why? It's just a stupid game…"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Victor Krum is going to be there! It's not just some stupid game! I heard they're going to have veelas at the half time show."

Harry shook his head as he was shoved into his room to get ready.

As he went through his clothes, he felt a heavy weight in one of the pockets. His eyes widened as he saw the quartz and the note.

"Oh yeah…" Harry murmured, and opened the note.

_Hey Harry,_

_Top secret stuff here, mate. This Quartz is going to be the next best thing, I'm telling you. A buddy of mine made it, and his patent just got approved. It's for all the wizards that love muggle music, but can't get a CD player without it breaking. There's three buttons on it. On the top, the round button, all you have to do is push that button when you're holding a CD case, up next to the barcode. _

_The quartz will read the barcode and take the music, and store it. The one I gave you holds about 500 songs. The other two buttons, on the other side, will play the music. There's a slider on the side of it, which can make it louder or softer. The little nob at the other end can plug into the Wizarding Wireless sets, pretty wicked, huh?_

_Sorry, no headphones yet. And you have to make sure it's not too loud if the music is high pitched- it might break the quartz. We're trying to put together one made of limestone, but it's too scratchy, yet. Diamond and other gems would be perfect, and initial tests worked, but they would be insanely expensive to buy. Hope you like it. Spread the word in a few months or so, will you? _

_Good job on the Potter Pen. I'm going to get one for my Dad this year for his birthday.  
_

_See you,_

_Mike_

Harry grinned. He grabbed a pair of jeans, and put the quartz into his pocket, shaking his head. He threw a long sleeved t-shirt on, and his bike boots. He grabbed his leather jacket, and he was out the door.

After getting back from shopping, Harry immediately tried out the quartz. He'd spent two hours in the music store, scanning different music. Sirius had looked at him oddly, so Harry explained to him what he was doing. Sirius grabbed it from him, and started scanning stuff like mad too.

They were in the kitchen, and Harry fiddled with the quartz, and pressed the play button. He and Sirius gasped as music began to play. It sounded good- a bit clearer than the records they played on their old record players.

"This is awesome!" Harry yelled. Sirius was dancing around the room like a mad man to the loud music.

Remus came to the door, holding his hands to his ears. "What are you doing?"

Harry grinned, holding up the quartz, and turned it off. "You like?"

They were to take a portkey with the Weasleys and the Diggory family- they would be meeting up at Luna's house, and walking up from there. They had to leave extremely early.

Sirius was still clutching his tea cup as they arrived, red eyed and rumpled looking. "Ugh, why does it have to be so early?" He groaned.

Harry snickered, kissing Luna on the cheek absently in greeting. "Ready Lu?"

Luna nodded, glancing at Neville, who was looking at Harry sleepily. "Come on, let's go."

The three of them led the way, Remus and Sirius dragging along. As they neared the top of the hill, they found the Weasleys and the Diggorys already there. Mr. Weasley beamed, shaking Harry's hand.

"Harry, how are you doing?"

Harry smiled. "Fine, Mr. Weasley. You know Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin."

"Sure do!" He said, shaking their hands.

He motioned to his brood, to two older boys Harry didn't recognize first.

"This is Bill, and Charlie. I know you haven't met them yet, they're my oldest sons."

"Nice to meet you Harry." Charlie said, waving to him.

Bill smiled at Harry warmly, shaking his hand. Harry pulled away from the red head shyly, and smiled at the twins.

"Harrikins!"

They glomped him.

"We missed you so!"

Harry coughed, pulled out of their grip quickly.

He smiled hesitantly at Ron and Ginny, as well as Hermione. Harry motioned to Neville and Luna.

"Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, my best friends."

"Nice to meet you both." Mr. Weasley said, and smiled at Luna, remembering that the girl saved his own daughter in her first year. "I heard that you were pushed up a grade, Miss Luna."

Luna smiled. "That's right."

Mr. Diggory coughed, and introduced himself and his son to everyone. His comments to his son made the boy blush and roll his eyes. Harry just gave a small smile to the boy.

"So, portkey's going off in two minutes. Best hold on, yes?"

The group arrived to the campgrounds with a thud. Harry groaned, prying Neville off of him gently. "Ow…"

"Oh, sorry Harry!" Neville said, helping Harry up.

"You're still clumsy." Ron laughed, shaking his head.

Sirius glanced around. "I think we're supposed to set up our tents down there."

"Oh, we're on the other side." Mr. Weasley said, looking a bit forlorn.

"We'll see you around, I'm sure." Harry said with a smile.

The groups separated, and Sirius grinned as they found their spot. "Here we are!"

Harry looked around. Most of the tents around here looked pretty fancy. Sirius and Remus struggled a bit with setting up the tent. Luna squealed and waved across the way, seeing Draco come out of his tent.

Draco beamed, and ran to hug her. "Lu, you're here!"

Luna giggled, hugging him back. "Of course I am, silly." She smiled at Narcissa, who came out of their tent.

"Hello children." She said.

"Hey come on, let me show you our tent-"

"Draco, I think they need to get their own things set up first." Narcissa said gently.

"Oh…well, I can help-"

"Draco?" Draco stopped talking, seeing his Father come out of the tent, frowning. The man stared at the kids.

"Mr. Potter. Mr. Longbottom. Miss Lovegood." He greeted curtly.

"Nice to see you again sir." Harry said quietly.

Mr. Malfoy looked distantly at them, and looked to his son. "Draco, I'd like for you to accompany me, I need to meet with the Minister about something."

Draco glanced to his friends. "Yes Father." He sighed, and followed the man away.

Narcissa shook her head. "Well, I'm sure we'll see you around. Perhaps tonight we can all talk."

They nodded, going back to their tent. Sirius had rented it for the game, and it looked rather nice…if you were a Gryffindor.

Harry rolled his eyes, going in. He smiled, and saw a large sitting room.

"Okay, everyone will have to share, except for Luna, because she's a girl." Remus said. "Sirius and I will be in the room over here. Luna will be in the next room over, and Harry and Neville will share the other room."

Sirius looked at Harry archly. "If we find out any hanky panky is going on-"

"Siri!" Harry yelped, going red.

Neville just smiled, while Luna giggled.

They spent the afternoon exploring the camp grounds, looking at all the tents. Everyone looked as though they were trying to out do on another, when people were clearly supposed to be hiding their magic.

No wonder the muggles that worked in this park were going a bit loopy.

That night, there was a big bonfire. The game was going to be the next day, but tonight was supposed to be just for everyone getting together. Some people had been there for several nights already, some, weeks.

It was terribly crowded, and Harry didn't really feel up to being around all those people. He and Neville managed to slip away while Luna, Sirius, and Remus were busy talking with some Witches from the U.S.

They slipped back to the tent, and Harry yelped as Neville picked him up, hefting Harry over his shoulder. "Neville, put me down!"

"Nope."

They went into the small space they shared, and Neville put Harry down on the small bed. "Neville!" Harry gasped as the boy pounced on him, pinning him to the bed. They snogged for a bit, getting hot and sweaty.

Neville peeled off Harry's shirt, and took off his own. "Nev…" Harry whimpered as Neville got back on top of him again, kissing up and down his neck, grinding his hips into Harry's. A finger traced his seedling choker gently, sliding over it.

Harry's head lolled back on the pillow as Neville rubbed him through the front of his pants. "Touch me." Neville whispered, undoing the zipper on his jeans.

Harry swallowed, sliding his hand down. His eyes went wide as he hand contacted soft skin…"Nev…your boxers…" he squeaked. Neville hadn't been wearing anything under his pants.

Neville pressed his hand down on top of Harry's persistently, moving their hands together over his cock. Harry gasped, kissing him again. "Nev…Merlin…." He groaned. Neville shoved Harry's hand away, and moved so that he was lying down, and he pulled Harry half on top of him.

He yanked Harry's hand down again, their hands moving together over Neville's cock. Harry stared down at it with wide eyes, watching it get bigger and bigger. He saw precum come out, and he slid his thumb over it, making the other boy jolt.

Harry looked up at Neville. "Nev…"

"Hmm…" Neville groaned, sliding his pants down over his thighs, and continued to fist his cock.

Harry looked at him with a small smile, taking out the braid in his hair. Neville stared at him, chest going up and down with his breathing. Harry's smile widened as he leant over, kissing Neville's chest, sliding his hands up and down languidly over the boy's skin.

He went further and further down, and when he rested his head on Neville's hip, he could see how close it was. He glanced up. Neville was staring down at him. Harry licked his lips.

"Can I suck your cock please?" Harry asked quietly- scared out of his mind, but he wanted it. He wanted to try it really bad.

Neville's head jerked in a nod, and he let out a soft groan as Harry tentatively licked the tip. Harry glanced up at him, and used his hand to circle the base. Now that he could see it properly, it was certainly bigger than his own. Not that he really minded.

Harry sighed, breath ghosting upon the skin as he took it into his mouth. He knew Neville was fighting himself to just shove it in, but both of them knew they couldn't do that yet. Harry closed his eyes, feeling it in his mouth, memorizing the way it felt. He slid his tongue against it, and slid back up, catching his breath.

He went back down, then up again, experimenting, playing with it. He could see Neville clenching the bedsheets, his knuckles going white. Harry glanced up at him, flipping his long hair over his shoulder. Neville bit his lip. "Baby…don't stop." Neville whispered.

Harry licked the tip, looking at him challengingly- hovering over it.

Neville groaned, and grabbed him by the back of his hair. Harry gasped, and barely had time to do so before hands pushed down on the back of his head, and a cock was shoved into his mouth. Harry nearly gagged as it pressed against the back of his throat. Harry's hands clenched the boy's thighs tightly as his head bobbed up in down in Neville's lap.

Before he could really think about it, come was filling his mouth, and he was forced to swallow it- but he had missed a bit, and it spilled a little. He slumped against the boy's thigh, panting, licking his lips.

"Fuck Harry…" A hand pet his hair. He sighed, glancing up.

Neville smiled down at him, still petting his hair. "That was really good…wow."

Harry just smiled, burying his face in the boy's groin. There was a soft knock at the door, and both boys tensed.

"Who is it?" Neville asked.

The door opened. "Oh, it's just us-" Luna stopped short, eyes widening, Draco gaping behind her. She stared down at Harry, hand still on the doorknob. Harry was too shocked to move.

"Close the door before they see you!" Neville hissed, finally sitting up. Harry wiped his mouth, sitting up as well. Neville zipped up his pants, and Harry grabbed his shirt.

"How long have you been doing blow jobs?" Draco asked coarsely, still staring at Harry. Luna smacked his arm, rolling her eyes.

Harry flushed, buttoning his shirt.

"First time was tonight. You guys could have waited, you know." Neville said.

Luna and Draco glanced at each other. "Well…Father was being a nuisance. We wanted to hide out… and, um…spend some time with you guys." Draco said.

Neville cleared his throat. "Just give us a second, alright? We'll be out in a minute."

Luna nodded, and they both left, leaving the boys alone.

"Oh Merlin…" Harry sighed.

"Hey, at least they didn't see _your_ cock hanging out." Neville mumbled, making Harry blush.

They spent the rest of the evening in the main room, hanging out with Draco and Luna. Things had been awkward at first, until Draco had cracked a joke about the size of Neville's cock that had set them off laughing.

* * *

The following day was the big match. Remus and Sirius had bedraggled in that morning, goofy grins on their faces and looking a bit haggard. Harry only hoped he wouldn't get a blow by blow account of what happened the night before, thank you very much.

Everyone headed to the stadium. As it so happened, their box was next to the Weasleys, and they were just below the Malfoys and the Minister. Harry had gotten 2 omniculars, one to use, and one to break apart later, to see how it worked. They watched the high action game, and were astounded by the feats the players had.

Draco managed to slip into their box just before the half time show. He winked at Luna, grabbing the girl by the waist as the Veelas started to dance.

Harry thought they were pretty, in a strange sort of way, but he wasn't sprouting love confessions and wanting to leap out of their box like Sirius tried to do.

Then there were the leprechauns, who started to dance, and it rained leprechaun gold every where. He glimpsed Ron Weasley grabbing as much as he could find, much to his brother's amusement.

Krum caught the snitch, but Ireland won. The bloody boy went up to the Minister's box, to sit next to the Bulgarian Delegate for a little while. People started to leave the stands, and went to celebrate. Harry and the others were introduced to Krum, which left Draco and Sirius a little starry eyed.

Krum wouldn't stop staring at Harry, though, and it made Harry a little uncomfortable. The boy seemed to sense this, and held out his hand, with a small smile. "Victor. And you are?"

Harry shook his hand, blushing. "Harry."

Victor's smile widened, and he glanced at a stony looking Neville pulled his hand away. "Nice to meet you Harry."

"That was an amazing catch, by the way." Draco interrupted, leaving Harry to turn to Neville. Neville gave him a Look, and the boys made their way through the crowds back to the tent.

Draco and Luna, along with Remus and Sirius, managed to catch up with them when they were halfway there.

"I think he was flirting with you, Harry." Neville said.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Nonsense! Why would he want to do that?" He said, waving it off. Luna and Draco snickered behind them.

"Because you look nice?" Luna piped up.

"Or you give fantastic hea-" Draco started, but Harry hit him in the gut, glancing at Sirius pointedly. "Er…fantastic grades?" The boy amended feebly.

Harry groaned, ignoring Sirius' look. Neville arched his brow at Draco. "And how would you know, anyways?" He said, raising the curtain to the tent.

Draco just smiled devilishly at the boy, going inside. Neville glared at him, and followed him in. He grabbed Harry by the arm. "Inside." He looked to the others. "You too."

Harry colored as the four of them went inside the small room, trying to ignore the looks that Remus and Sirius had given them.

"Draco please stop saying things like that!" Harry said, clenching his fists. "Sirius is about to have a conniption fit!"

Draco sighed, just crossing his arms.

Luna tilted her head slightly. "Anyways, how would you know if Harry gave fantastic head?"

Draco colored. "Uh…well, by the way Neville looked yesterday?"

Neville rose a brow. "That's it? He could have been awful- it was our first time, you know-"

"Hello! Right here you know." Harry said, glaring at the two boys.

"Well, that mouth of his looks suited for it-"

"Oh, you've been staring at his mouth, have you-"

Neville and Draco were nearly at each other's throats now. Harry and Luna looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

"Well, he does have a nice mouth-"

"Stop staring at it, it's not yours-"

"Hey Harry," Luna interrupted. "Can you teach me how to do a blow job?"

All three boys went silent, and stared at her in shock.

She just smiled. "Got you to shut up, didn't I?"

Harry just blinked, and started to laugh. The others began to laugh as well. They all sat on the bed. "Oh Merlin, can you believe…" Draco laughed, breathless.

"Yeah, like Harry would be able to…"

"Hey!" Harry said, affronted, his chuckles stopping. "I can teach her if she really wants to learn!"

Neville laughed. "I'll think you'll need a bit of practice first, Harry."

Harry smirked at him, crawling on top of the boy. "Are you offering?"

Luna and Draco exchanged a look, flushing.

Neville grinned at Harry, sliding his hands down to his bum. "I'm always…up for it."

Harry flushed, glancing towards the blondes. "Well, I'll just have to-" He frowned, sitting up. "Did you guys hear that?"

The others frowned, listening. There was another scream.

Harry got off of Neville, drawing his wand. The other did the same. Sirius and Remus were looking frantic. "Harry, you and the others will go to the woods, okay? There's some people making trouble."

There ended up being some crazy maniacs running about, cursing the muggles and burning people's tents. Someone had even sent up a dark mark. After that, they left, not wanting to deal with that sort. Harry got really frightened, and wondered if Voldemort was going to come back sooner than he had thought.

The last few weeks at Grimmauld Place were quiet. Sirius was going back and forth between the Ministry and Hogwarts Board meetings, and was often gone. Remus holed himself up in his room a lot, still upset about losing his job. Harry did know that the man was writing, because he could hear the typewriter clacking away.

He just didn't know what the man was writing. Harry speculated it could have been something about the secret life of werewolves, or perhaps an expose on the corrupt Ministry.

Because of this, and because all of his friends were busy, Harry had a lot of time to himself. He read all of his school books, and had long since finished his summer homework. He worked on his animagus form, practiced on his guitar, sang a bit, fiddled with the omniculars, and worked on his rune/conjuration theory.

It wasn't until the last few days before term started that Harry figured out what Remus was working on. He had slipped into the man's room while Remus was taking a shower. Harry made a face at the unmade bed, and the bottles of whiskey that sat on the desk. Harry glanced to the door, and tip-toed to the typewriter, and glanced to the page.

He gasped, covering his mouth with hand, trying to keep his laughter from ringing out in the room. It was one of those bodice-ripper stories, like the ones that his Aunt Petunia used to read!

He ran back to his room, giggling all the way. That night, Remus sat across from him at the table from dinner. Harry couldn't stop giggling every time he looked Remus' way.

Sirius looked up at him from his plate. "What's up Harry?"

Harry giggled again. "Nothing, it's nothing."

Remus looked at him oddly, frowning. "What?"

Harry went red. "Alright, fine! I wanted to see what you were writing, and I had to go see!"

Sirius started laughing. "I'm not the only one, then! What did you see, Harry?"

Harry glanced at Sirius, a bit confused.

Sirius explained. "Remmy has been working on that old novel for ages. He's charmed it to look different for anyone who peeks. Once, I got a pranking manual, the next, a cookbook, another time I got a boring old thing…"

Harry blushed. "Well…I got one of those bodice-ripper novels, like my Aunt used to read."

Remus started laughing, and so did Sirius.

They were there to say goodbye to Harry at the station. There was a large space around Remus, and people were looking at him warily. Harry ignored that, and hugged them both goodbye.

"You better write, Harry." Remus murmured, hugging him tightly. "Don't get too caught up in things."

Harry nodded, and hugged Sirius. "We'll see you, pup. Try to stay out of trouble, okay?"

Harry nodded again, and saw Luna and her Father arrive. The man shook hands with both of them, and Luna hugged them too.

"Ready Harry?"

"Always, Lu." Harry said with a grin.

Luna grinned back at him, and then waved at Draco, who had arrived with his Father. Draco looked their way, but didn't wave back. His Father had grabbed his arm, preventing the boy from coming any closer to them.

The small group watched as the man talked to his son intently. Narcissa was nowhere to be seen. Harry frowned at this, watching the two Malfoys. Draco nodded slightly, giving them one last glance before getting on the train.

Harry looked at Luna, and she was frowning slightly. She looked thoughtful, and gave her Father a hug. "Goodbye Daddy. I'll write soon."

"Goodbye Pumpkin."

The whistle rang for the train, and all the students began to board. Harry looked around, and saw Neville running towards them, out of breath, dragging his things behind him.

"Come on!" He gasped.

They got onto the train, lugging their stuff into their compartment. Draco was already there, standing at the window, his back to them.

"Draco!" Luna called out, and dropped her things, glomping the boy. Draco stiffened in her embrace, but held her back. They did this for a long moment, Draco burying his face in her neck.

Luna glanced at Harry and Neville. "Draco?"

Draco started to cry, his muffled sobs buried in her neck.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Harry whispered worriedly.

Draco pulled away from Luna, wiping his tears away, still sniffling. "Father threatened to disown me if I didn't follow his Orders."

The others sat, shocked.

"But you're his only son! He can't do that!" Luna exclaimed.

Draco looked down at his lap. "He can. My Mum's pregnant."

Luna gasped. "That's why she wasn't here today?" They felt the train start to move under their feet.

There was a knock at their compartment door. They ignored it. It became quite persistent. Neville frowned, and opened it, blinking down at Hermione Granger, and the Weasleys.

"Sorry. You can come in later, but we're having a private conversation." And he shut the door in their faces.

Luna raised a brow at him. "That was a bit rude."

Neville shrugged, and sat back down, looking at Draco.

Draco sighed. "She was barely able to carry me to term. Father insisted that she have another baby, 'just in case', he said."

"But…what about your Mother?" Luna asked.

Draco buried his face in his hands. "She doesn't have any say. Apparently it was in their marriage contract. Stupid, fucking….asshole! I hate him!"

"So…what's going to happen?" Harry finally asked. "Is he still wanting you to distance yourself from us?"

Draco nodded, looking at them sadly. "I can't believe this is happening….I don't have a choice. I mean, if I am disowned, Father is going to force her to carry that baby to term, no matter if it or Mum will be healthy or not."

Luna hugged him tightly. "It's okay Draco. We understand."

Draco sighed, bowing his head. "I'm so sorry Lu."

Luna ran a hand through his hair, smiling at him gently. "Hey…you can still distance yourself publicly- but you can meet with us privately. We have our spot in the forest, and the Chamber."

"The Ball…." Draco croaked. "For this…stupid Triwizard thing…"

Luna stared at him sadly, realizing she wouldn't be able to go with Draco. She looked at Harry and Neville. Neville frowned. "Well…we could just skip it. We could have our own dance, just privately."

Luna sighed, nodding slowly, looking at Draco. "See? You'll still get to dance with me. Who's He making you go with?"

Draco groaned. "I don't know. He keeps pressuring me to go with that cow Parkinson, but I refuse to go with her." He sighed. "Daphne wouldn't be too bad, though. I know for a fact she wouldn't throw herself at me like Parkinson would."

Harry and Neville made a face, and Luna frowned. "I guess you should get going then." She paused. "We can't just start avoiding each other, though. Your Father would know something was up."

Harry looked thoughtful. "We could stage an argument."

Neville nodded. "Yeah. And everyone knows how stubborn you can be…we'll have to take Luna's side in whatever you say, though- since you have to distance yourself from all of us…will you be okay with this, Draco?"

Draco nodded slowly, and kissed Luna gently. "I'm sorry about this. I just…"

"Shh, it's okay." She sighed, kissing him back. "We need to figure out how you can slip away without anyone noticing, okay?"

Draco nodded. "I can still go to the Clubs and stuff, so I can…just take a bit more time coming from those things."

Luna nodded. "So, what is our fight going to be about?"

Draco looked stricken. "Well, it has to be bad enough that we would break up, and that Harry and Neville would take your side."

Luna looked thoughtful. "Daphne…how trustworthy is she?"

"She's from a neutral family. I know she's never given me any flack for being friends with you guys. I've known her since we were little, and she always spends time with Susan Bones…" He shrugged. "She's not really close to the other Slytherins."

Luna nodded slowly. "Alright. Talk to her about the situation. If she agrees to it, we can stage an argument about how you spent time with her in her compartment, and not with us- I can accuse you of ch-cheating, and you can accuse me of being too clingy."

The boys stared at her, and Draco hugged her tightly. "Okay…I'll go." He stood, setting his jaw. He bowed his head. "I'll see you guys later."

He opened the door, shoving Weasley aside. "Out of my way, Weasel!" He growled, and walked out of the compartment. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stared at the blonde, and looked back at the others.

"What's his problem?" Ron groused, rubbing his shoulder.

Harry rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. Luna sniffled, looking out the window.

Neville sighed. "Something stupid. He's just being an idiot."

Harry looked down at his lap, fidgeting. He was a terrible liar, and he knew it. But he was just going to have to do his best.

Hermione spoke up. "So…everyone looking forward to classes?"

Luna nodded. "I've been pushed up a year, so I'll be in classes with you guys now."

Hermione gaped at her. "I didn't know they did that!"

Luna just smiled, and looked sadly out the window again. Harry thought she pulled it off quite well- that look. It sort of unnerved him how good of an actress she could be.

"You and Draco were going out, weren't you?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

Luna sniffled, looking down at her lap. "We…are…I guess. We've been having a bit of trouble, though."

Ginny shook her head, frowning. "What did he do?"

Ron rolled his eyes, glancing at Harry and Neville, as if to say that this whole conversation was silly, but Harry and Neville looked just as upset as Luna did.

Luna sniffled, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. "Well…he hardly wrote this summer. We saw him at the World Cup, but…not much." She sighed. "I'm just worried, that's all. And now he's going to sit with his other friends."

"Slytherins." Ron grunted, telling the others what he thought of them by the tone in his voice. Hermione smacked his arm halfheartedly.

"I'm sorry Luna. Maybe he just needs some space."

Luna hiccuped. "Maybe. I…just like him so much, you know?"

Hermione glanced at Harry and Neville. "Well, you still have Harry and Neville, and us, right?"

Luna glanced at the girl, startled. She hadn't realized that Hermione would be so nice about it. She glanced at Ginny, who was looking at her speculatively. She knew the red head still had a crush on Harry (who didn't?), and was a bit resentful of Luna's friendship with Harry.

Luna looked at her lap, and Harry slid over, putting his arms around her shoulders. "It'll be okay, Lu."

Neville nodded, getting up, and going to her other side. "Yeah, it will fine. You know Draco, he'll just bounce back."

Luna nodded, sighing as she leant into the taller boy. "I hope you're right."

Hermione stared at them speculatively for a moment. "Well…do you guys want us to stay here?"

Ron frowned, nudging her. He wanted to sit with Seamus and Dean for at least a little while.

"No, that's okay." Luna said, giving the brown haired girl a small smile.

Hermione nodded, and the three Gryffindors left the compartment.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief when they were gone. "I'm terrible at lying…just so you guys know."

"It's a good thing I'm good at it." Luna said flatly, looking out the window again.

Neville took her hand. "Hey, everything will be alright. You'll see."

The compartment door opened, the person not even knocking. Susan Bones came in, looking terribly upset. She stared at them, and closed the door behind her.

"Draco came into our compartment." She paused, biting her lip. "Daph and I will help with your plan. Daph has always thought Malfoy Sr. was an idiot."

She sighed, flopping down into the seat across from them.

Luna stared at her. "Why…why are _you_ helping us?"

Susan looked down. "Well…" She glanced at Harry and Neville. "Daphne and Draco have decided that they're 'going out'. That will give Draco time to get away from the Slytherin common room, and Daphne too. It will be a good cover." She stared down at her lap.

"Um…and a lot of people know that Daphne and I hang out together…it would seem more plausible that I distance myself from her as well once he starts going with her." She bit her lip, looking sad. "So…when you guys hang out with Draco, Daph and I will be there too- so technically they aren't lying to their housemates." She let out an explosive sigh. "Slytherins!"

Luna and Harry exchanged a look, and Neville stared at the small red head. "You and Daphne are okay with this? Does she even like Draco? Could she make it believable?"

Susan shifted uncomfortably. "She doesn't like guys." She glanced at Luna. "Don't worry, nothing will happen between them."

Luna stared at the girl. "You two…"

Susan paled. "I…no one knows." She whispered, glancing to the door. "Her parents would be terribly upset. My Aunt would probably care less, but we haven't told anyone." She bowed her head.

Harry spoke up, a bit confused. "I thought the wizarding world accepted gay people?"

Neville shook his head. "Gay men, yes, because we're able to continue our lines- continue the family name- and conceive naturally." He glanced at Susan. "But Lesbians, on the other hand, that's another story. They can't carry on the names, even if they do concieve."

Susan stared at Harry, and then at Neville. "Daph…Daph always thought there was something between you two, but she wasn't sure, because of…" Her eyes darted to Luna.

Luna giggled. "Oh, they are together."

Harry blushed, and Neville rolled his eyes at the blonde.

"Oh." Susan said, trying to take that in. She sat there for a moment. "So…they said there's going to be a argument staged outside the carriages- that way everyone will see. Are you guys…ready for that?"

Luna looked down. "Dunno."

Harry stepped off the train, helping Luna down. They approached the carriages, Susan and Neville behind them. Luna saw Draco and Daphne talking together quietly, and stiffened visibly, stopping in her spot. Several students nearby glanced her way, and looked over to see Draco and Daphne.

People started whispering as Draco took Daphne's hand. Daphne was a rather pretty girl, with glossy chestnut hair that fell about her shoulders, and was just slightly shorter than Draco.

She glanced their way, and nodded slightly at Luna.

Luna took that as a signal, and approached them. Some of the students circled around them, staring and gawking, waiting for a fight or…something.

"Draco?" Luna asked hesitantly.

Draco looked at her, and straightened his shoulders. "Luna." He said coldly.

Luna looked down at their joined hands. "So…I see you moved on." She said tightly.

Draco's jaw clenched. "Yes. You know Daphne."

People started whispering at this.

"How could you do this, Draco?" Neville finally said, putting a hand on Luna's shoulder. "How could you just drop her like this!"

Draco tilted his chin up slightly. "I'm moving on to better things." He looked dismissively at Luna. "You were fun, for a while."

The girl backed up slightly, feeling torn apart. Neville squeezed her shoulder.

Harry saw red, for real, and leapt forward, grabbing the boy by the front of the robes.

"Take it back!" He yelled, making some of the students nearby flinch. It was rare to see Harry Potter angry, but when he was, it was best to stay far, far away.

Draco just sneered at him. "I knew you'd take her side."

Harry let go of him, and looked at Daphne. "I hope you're happy with him." He growled, and walked away, taking Luna with him.

Susan stared at Daphne sadly, and turned, following the others. Daphne and Draco went into a carriage by themselves, while the others went into another carriage- whispers following in their wake.

Luna burst into tears once they were alone, riding towards the school. Neville rocked her in his arms, shushing her quietly. "It's okay, everything will be fine…you know it's not real…"

"It feels like it." The girl sobbed, holding onto the other boy.

Harry sat next to Susan, staring at them sad, feeling angry, and upset, and wanting to just… he stared at the grounds as they passed.

"Harry…it will be okay…right?" Susan asked hesitantly.

Harry just stared outside a bit more. "I hope so." He murmured.

By the time everyone had gotten to the Great Hall, half the school had heard about Draco and Luna's 'breakup', and subsequent fight between Draco and Harry. No one believed otherwise, and were staring at the four one-time friends, pointing and whispering.

Harry glanced up at the Professor's table, to see that Moody hadn't arrived yet. He sighed, nudging his fork slightly next to his plate, lining it up to the napkin. He glanced at Luna, who was looking awfully morose.

Harry squeezed her shoulder. "Hey…everything will be okay." Harry whispered.

Luna nodded slowly, and they were both aware of the stares directed at them- so Harry took his hand away slowly, and brought it to his lap.

The Headmaster stood after they'd all had their dinner, smiling pleasantly at all the students. Moody had arrived just before the sorting began, with a sort of 'Grand Entrance'- there was no mistaking that was Mad Eye Moody.

"I would like to make a few announcements before all of you are sent off to bed…" He paused, looking over the students. "We have a new Defense Professor, Alastor Moody!"

Many people clapped politely at this, some of the Ministry kids looking at the man warily, no doubt knowing some of the stories about him.

"Also, this year, we will be canceling quidditch-" Many groans filled the hall at this.

"Because this year, we are hosting the Triwizard Tournament!" Many cheers rang out, although some of the Quidditch players still looked a bit disgruntled.

"Students from Beaubaxtons and Durmstrang will be arriving at the end of October, and will be staying here at the school for the remainder of the Tournament." More clapping at this.

"Also, there are a few social activities planned, get togethers for the students to mingle. Make sure to look out for those in the coming months, they will be posted on your bulletin boards. Filch has added to his list of banned objects, which include some of the newer Popular Potter Pens, so I do hope you will be getting rid of some of those-" There were groans at this, and Harry gaped at the Headmaster, glancing to the twins, who didn't look fazed at all. Well, the twins did have a way of getting contraband items into the school, after all.

"Now that we are all fed and watered, I bid you all goodnight!"

Harry walked back to the Ravenclaw dorms stormily, hands shoved into his pockets. Luna wasn't bothering to come back to the dorms, she had gone straight to the Clearing to wait for Draco. Harry had to grab a few things from his trunk first, though, and then he'd leave.

He sighed, entering the common room. There were a lot of students there, and it looked as though the first years had just finished their meeting with Flitwick. The Professor glanced Harry's way, and mouthed 'where's Luna?'

Harry just shook his head, mouthing back 'Forest'. Flitiwck nodded, and left the common room.

"Where's Lovegood?" Cho asked, backed by her posse of giggly friends.

Harry sighed. "Not feeling up to socializing tonight. I'm just going to grab a few things, now, excuse me…"

"So, it true? She and Malfoy broke up?" Cho asked.

Harry turned slightly on the bottom step of the stairs, looking at her. "Yeah. It's true. Please…don't ask her a lot of questions about it when she gets back."

He went up the stairs, sighing as he went, and entered his dorm room. Anthony and Terry were unpacking their things.

"Hey Harry." Terry said absently, stacking his books on his desk.

"Is it true? Lovegood and Malfoy broke up?" Anthony asked.

Harry just blinked at him, and went to his trunk. "Yeah." He opened his trunk, taking out some robes, hiding his invisibility cloak between them. He went to the bathroom, and changed to his nightshirt and sleeping robe, and hid his robes in the invisibility cloak. He pulled on his slippers, and walked back out, subtly hiding the robes and invisibility cloak in one arm.

"I'm going to go for a walk.." He murmured, and left the dorm before they could ask any questions. Of course, they never waited up for him- which was good, because he wasn't planning on coming back to the dorm tonight.

He walked down to the entrance hall, running into Neville on the way, who was leading Susan.

"Where's Luna?" Neville asked.

"Already there. Draco's probably on his way there now. Come on."

The three of them quietly made their way to the entrance hall. "Where are we going?" Susan finally asked.

"The Forest. Luna is waiting for Draco there. Daphne will be with him." Harry murmured as the three of them went outside.

"But…isn't the forest dangerous?" Susan asked, scared.

Harry laughed. "No. Not for us." He whistled as they approached Hagrid's hut. Persephone trotted out, and Susan gasped appreciatively.

"This is Persephone. Neville, could you?"

Neville nodded, and helped the girl up on the Pegasus, while Harry whistled for a threstral. The three of them flew over the forest, which was an unnerving experience for Susan, who had never flown in the dark before.

They landed in the clearing, where Luna and Draco were talking quietly beneath 'their' tree, and Daphne was on the bank of the pond, pacing.

She looked up as she saw them arrive, and gawked at the Pegasus. Nevlle helped Susan off, and the little red head ran to the other girl.

Harry hopped off of the threstral, and took Neville by the hand. Persephone went over to graze at some of the grass. He looked over to see Draco and Luna hugging now, still whispering to each other. Neville squeezed his hand, and their eyes met.

Daphne and Susan walked over to them, Daphne's eyes falling to their joined hands. "I knew it!" She smiled at Harry, shaking her head. "You are too much of a priss to be straight."

Harry gawked at her, putting his hands on his hips. "I'm not a priss!"

Neville laughed, wrapping his arm around Harry's waist. "You are…just a little, sometimes. I think it's cute."

Harry made a face at the boy, and looked back at Daphne. The girl tilted her head slightly, looking at the two of them. "So…Sue told you?"

Harry nodded, glancing at Susan. Susan stepped a bit closer to Daphne.

Daphne sighed. "I guess I don't have to tell you guys to keep this a secret."

Neville's hand went to Harry's shoulder. "No, it's alright. We…we've been together for over a year now, and no one has found out yet."

Daphne snorted. "There are plenty of rumors, though."

Harry colored. "Really?"

Susan nodded. "Oh yes, there's a rumor that you and Neville are going out, and then there's the rumors you and Luna are somehow involved- the Hufflepuffs were already speculating that you two would get together officially now that she isn't with Draco any more."

Harry stared at the red head, and glanced at Neville. Neville frowned, and wrapped his other arm around Harry's waist, holding him possessively. "Well, they're wrong."

Harry smiled up at the boy, and kissed him on the cheek. "I love it when you get like that- so Gryffindor!"

Susan giggled, and Daphne rolled her eyes. The four of them went over to sit next to Draco and Luna, who were calmed down now. Luna was sitting across his lap, playing with the collar on his robes.

The girls sat on one side of them, and Harry and Neville sat on the other. "So you guys just hang out here?" Daphne finally asked, looking around.

Luna nodded. "Yep. We have spent a lot of time here. Harry, did you bring your flute?"

Harry smiled, taking the divergent flute out of his pocket. "Yep. What would you like to hear?"

Luna sighed, burrowing into Draco a bit more. "Nothing in particular."

Harry laughed, and began to play a mindless tune. The group got lost in it for a bit, Daphne and Susan started to hold hands.

"That's really pretty. Daphne told me you guys sometimes played at the Ravenclaw-Slytherin socials."

Harry nodded, lowering his flute. "Haven't done it in ages, though."

Things were awkward for a moment. Harry was so used to it just being Neville, Luna, and Draco, and now these two girls were here.

Neville cleared his throat, taking Harry by the hand. "Now, if you will excuse us for a moment…" He dragged a blushing Harry to stand, and Luna giggled.

"Hey, you still have to teach me how to-"

"Luna, not now!" Harry hissed as he was pulled to his and Neville's 'spot', the rocks. They went slightly lower, where it went up at an angle, so the girls wouldn't be able to see them.

Harry sighed as he curled up next to Neville. "This is going to cause so many problems, I just know it."

"I know. What choice do we have?"

"I want to write Draco's mum."

Neville shook his head, kissing Harry's temple. "There's a way of interfering with mail. I bet Draco's Father would do it, too." He rubbed up and down Harry's back, frowning slightly at the lump in Harry's pocket.

"Oh, I brought a change of clothes, and my invisibility cloak. I thought it might make things easier for Draco and Daphne to slip out of Slytherin territory."

Neville shook his head. "You're going to let them borrow your cloak? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Harry glared at him half heartedly. "I trust Draco."

Neville sighed, holding onto him tighter. "I know you do." He kissed Harry deeply.

Harry wrapped his arms around the boy's neck, shifting slightly against the boy. He pulled away, eyes dark. "Chamber tonight?"

Neville nodded, kissing his cheekbone, his hands sliding down Harry's back.

"I really don't want to go back to the dorms…I wish we didn't have to stay there." He breathed. "We could just move into the Chamber."

Harry laughed. "I wish! I don't think Flitwick or McGonagall would be too happy about that, though."

"I guess we'll just have to settle for visiting once in a while."

Each couple had their bit of private time for a while, and they reconvened under the tree. Harry handed over his cloak to Draco. "You guys can use that to slip out of the Slytherin dorms. Please, please don't lose it, or let it get-"

"It's okay Harry." Draco said quietly, looking at it rapturously. "I can't believe you're lending me this."

Daphne stared at the cloak. "That's an invisibility cloak, isn't it?"

Harry nodded. "My Father's."

Draco stared at the cloak, putting it over his arm. "It doesn't even look like any of the charms have worn off…this is in really good shape!"

Luna stared intently at the cloak, peering at it closely. She frowned slightly at it, and then glanced at Harry.

She shook her head, her eyes flicking up to the tree above them. For a moment, she saw a soft yellow glow, and then it was gone.

"What was that?" She whispered.

The rest of them looked up.

"What did you see?" Harry asked, peering up into the leaves.

"I…I thought I saw something." Luna started.

Neville stood, getting a closer look at the tree. "What did it look like?"

Luna shook her head. "Something was glowing, something small. Maybe it was nothing."

Harry stared up at the leaves, biting his lip. His first thought was it could have been a fairy…but that was ridiculous.

"Come on, we should be getting back." He pulled out his flute. "You guys follow me, Daphne and Susan, stay close, and don't deviate from the path. I don't know how the others will react to you being here."

Susan squeaked as they started into the forest. "Co-couldn't we just fly above the trees like we did earlier?"

"It's easier this way. We'd have to call some threstrals, and I don't know if you guys can see them." Harry said.

Daphne shook her head. "I can't."

"Me either." Susan said with a small voice.

Harry began to play his flute, and the group slowly made their way through the forest. They followed the path, carefully, for it was dark. They made it to the edge, where Harry kept playing until the girls went out first, then the others. He looked down slightly, and could barely make out some unfamiliar pale yellow flowers all around the base of a tree, creeping up the bark.

He lowered his flute, staring at the flowers.

"Come on Harry, we should get going." Luna whispered.

Harry stared at the flowers intently, and saw them move barely, as if the wind was blowing through them. He blinked, and they were still again. He shook his head, and took Neville by the hand, and they headed back to the castle.

Draco and Daphne went back to the Slytherin dorms, while Susan and Luna went to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

Harry and Neville snuck down to the Chamber. Neville peeled off his school robes, while Harry put his school robes for the following day on the desk chair. He sighed, glancing at the books that laid about, just where they had left them at the end of term last year.

He smiled as he felt Neville wrap his arms around his middle.

"Hey."

Neville kissed his neck. "Come on, let's get to bed."

* * *

In the coming week, the students were busy settling into the routine of classes and such. The castle was getting ready for its visitors- the armor getting cleaned, the tapestries were aired out, the house elves were making sure every window and floor gleamed.

Harry could feel excitement in the air about the coming Tournament. At the school and in the Forest. The Forest felt differently than usual, instead of the usual peace and contentment he felt, he felt anticipation, and something else…

Having Luna in their year was a godsend. He had never had a class with her before, and it was quite fun. The two of them kept to themselves in the back of every class, dutifully taking notes and completing assignments, but also exchanged notes and doodles quite a bit. Draco, of course, would sit with neither of them in class, nor would he speak to them.

It was better to do it this way, than the petty arguments that accompanied most breakups in their year. What they did not expect, however, was Hermione Granger popping up at the most unexpected times, always checking up on Luna and everything, to see how she was faring. She was the only girl that did so- most girls did not like Luna, since she was sort of seen as a threat- as Harry's closest female friend.

Most students talked about who might become the Hogwarts Champion. Harry had heard that Cedric Diggory was thinking of putting his name in. The twins, of course, wanted to have their try at it; despite the age limits- they only missed it by a few months.

Luna and Neville helped Harry learn a bit of rudimentary French, to prepare for the arrival of the Beaubaxton students. Harry decided to drop the Astronomy club, and only went for Herbology and Runes Club. Luna dropped Runes, and stuck with Astronomy and Potions, which met on Wednesdays.

Neville had only ever attended Herbology club meetings, and he would just stick to that, because he said he got enough of everything else in class. The reason for the schedule changes were because of several reasons. Their extra curriculars were becoming numerous, and they knew their classes were only going to get harder. If they split up, they would still know what happened in the club meetings- and they would save time.

Draco, of course, still went for Potions club, and only stuck to that – ignoring Luna completely in favor of his Slytherin friends at the meetings.

All four of them were still training, focusing on defense and dueling. This was usually in the evenings, after curfew, in the outer Chamber. Mrytle would often watch them, and yell out suggestions. Afterwards, they would wind down by playing some music.

Flitwick changed his magical theory lessons for the four of them on Sunday mornings, before breakfast, so no one would notice them gone. They still visited Hagrid regularly, with the exception of Draco.

It wasn't until the fourth time that they visited that Hagrid had said something about Draco not being there.

"So, how are you doin' in that astronomy chart of yours Luna?" Hagrid said goodnaturedly.

Luna smiled, sipping her tea. "Very good, it's turning out quite well. I've got much more to do, of course, but it looks very nice."

Hagrid smiled, pouring himself some more tea in his mug. He glanced at Harry, who was spinning flobberworm silk intently in the corner. "So, how you doin' in class?"

"Fine Hagrid. You know us, we always do pretty well."

Hagrid laughed. "So…where's Draco? Haven't seen him in a while."

Neville coughed. "Oh…well, he and Luna broke up."

Hagrid blinked, and looked at Luna. "You two were together?"

Luna sighed at their oblivious friend. "Yeah, Hagrid. For a while."

Hagrid scowled at his teacup. "Did that little brat hurt you? 'Cause if he did, I'm gonna-"

"No Hagrid!" Neville yelled. "No, it's fine."

Luna blushed. "We just…sort of grew apart. It was bound to happen."

Hagrid was still frowning, and Harry glanced up from his work. "Hey…don't get mad at him, alright?"

Hagrid just shook his head, getting up from his humongous chair. "So, who you goin' to the Ball with, Luna?"

Luna stared at her teacup intently. "I don't know."

"We probably won't go." Neville said.

Hagrid looked surprised. "You gotta go! You won't have another chance at a yule ball like this- the Triwizard Tournament's been out for years- me and Flitwick are going to decorate the Great Hall, you won't want to miss it!"

Luna shifted in her seat. "Well…I don't want to go alone."

Hagrid glanced at Harry and Neville, and gave them a Look.

Harry and Neville glanced at each other helplessly. Harry finally spoke up. "Well, we can't both take her, people would say things." He said meekly.

Hagrid rolled his eyes, giving up. "Alright, fine." He sat back in his chair with a dangerous creak, grabbing a formless block of wood.

"So, what'cha going to use that flobberworm silk for Harry?"

Harry smiled. "Secret."

Luna pouted at him. "Come on, you can tell us…"

Harry shook his head, still grinning. "Nope, not gonna tell."

Neville spoke up, brow raised. "Last time you didn't tell us something, you ended up getting in trouble."

Harry blushed. "It's not something like that, silly." He mumbled, continuing his spinning.

* * *

Harry was walking through the forest, alone. It was the last good weather day of the year, just before it started getting cold. Next week, the students from the other schools would be arriving, and Harry knew that things would get hectic.

He hummed softly, sliding his hands in the pockets of his robes. He smiled, looking up at the slowly coloring leaves, and was reminded of a poem as he saw some vines crawling over the branches of a tree.

"_Have you seem at autumn time,_

_Fairy Folk adorning_

_All the hedge with necklaces,_

_Early in the morning?_

_Green beads and red beads_

_Threaded on a vine:_

_Is there any handiwork prettier than mine?"_

He stared up at the vines and branches of the tree dreamily, still humming, glancing down slightly as the sun caught in his eyes. He glanced back up at the vines, and his eyes widened as he saw…something slowly emerging from a leaf- uncurling the leaf like a cocoon.

He barely held in his gasp as he saw a small glow- he crept closer. The tiny figure yawned, as if just coming from a long sleep. Harry swallowed, moving ever stealthily closer, heart beating rapidly. He could barely make out the tiny wings on its back, it looked as though it was just a child, dark red hair just a patch on its head.

He then turned his head at Harry, and blinked up at him. The tiny glowing figure tilted his head, and blew a raspberry at Harry, zooming out of sight behind some nearby bushes.

Harry stood there for one moment in shock. He glanced around the forest, wondering if the fairies had been there all along, and just now noticing them…or if…if he had caused that fairy to appear.

Had he?

He swallowed, and continued to walk, peering into some of the plants as he passed them. "Hello?" He whispered with a shaky breath.

Nothing answered him.

He swallowed a bit; approaching the edge of the forest was, still looking around some more. He then noticed a patch of bright yellow flowers that hadn't been there last year. He had seen it for a moment, at the start of the year, but that was his only memory of it. And he knew where almost all of the plants in the Forest were, with the help of the Chart they had made Hagrid they year before.

He crept towards the flowers, peering at them intently. "Hello?"

Of course, nothing answered.

He sighed, shaking his head. Maybe he had just been seeing things? He peered at the flowers once more, hoping that he wasn't crazy.

He knelt in front of them, staring at them avidly, and whispered to it. "Greater Celedine…can you hear me?"

The flowers stood still- too still, as if waiting for something to happen.

Harry bit his lip. "I must be out of my mind." He whispered to himself, and stood. He looked down at the flowers carefully. "Celedine, you best not be playing tricks on me."

Then, from behind a blossom, he saw a tiny head poking out. It looked like a dark haired girl, with long curls. Harry's eyes widened, and knelt before it again, watching the dark haired thing giggle.

"Celedine?" He breathed.

The fairy giggled again, and slowly floated out from behind the blossom. She landed on a leaf, and curtseyed to Harry, and held a hand to her mouth, giggling a bit more. She wore a slip made of the flower blossom, but nothing else.

Harry smiled. "There, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

The little thing glanced over Harry's shoulder, and Harry looked that way to see nothing there. Harry looked back, and the fairy was gone. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Tricky thing."

He sighed, getting up, and continued to walk out of the forest, wondering what he should do. Flitwick had told him all the fairies had left…right?

He walked back to the castle, frowning slightly. It wasn't just a trick of the eyes…his mind wouldn't make that up. He definitely saw a fairy, a live fairy, a Greater Celedine- a precocious little thing, too.

He walked in the entrance hall, lost in thought. He sort of remembered singing that poem last year with Luna, in the forest…and now that Fairy was there. And that other fairy, the one that just climbed out of the vines when he sang that other one- was he causing them to come back?

He stopped in the middle of the hallway, thoughts racing. If he had caused those to come back, could he cause the other fairies to come back too? He walked to Flitwick's office. It was a Thursday afternoon, the man should have just had his last class of the day.

Harry knocked on Flitwick's door.

"Come in!" Flitwick chirped.

Harry came in to see Flitwick grading papers, piles of it was on his desk- some of tipped precariously over the diminutive professor.

"Harry, what brings you to my office?" Flitwick asked, motioning to the chair.

Harry sat and glanced at the door. "Could you…um…raise those wards?"

Flitiwick's smile faded, and with a few flicks, Harry could feel the wards raising, a buzzing tingling sound that traveled over his skin.

Flitwick set his pen down.

Harry spoke softly, clasping his hands together. "I was in the forest this afternoon. I…saw something today…and I'm not sure what to make of it." He bit his lip. "I saw a Fairy."

Flitwick stared at him. "A Fairy? But one hasn't been seen in…quite some time. Are you sure?"

Harry shifted in his seat. "Yes…she even curtseyed to me. She kept giggling, and then flew off." He paused. "And there was another one, before that. I…I was singing one of the poems…in that book you gave me."

Flitwick's eyebrows rose, and he leant back in his chair. "And?"

Harry bit his lip. "I…I was singing about the White Bryony Fairy. I had seen some of its vines in the forest, and I had been reminded of it. And…after I sang it…I saw a fairy come out of one of it's leaves….like it had been sleeping."

Harry glanced at his Professor.

Flitiwick looked deep in thought. He hopped off of his stool, and seemed to search through his desk. Harry sat for a moment, listening to the professor open and close drawers noisily, mumbling to himself.

"Ah, here it is!"

The man closed a drawer, and came around from the desk. He held a small ceramic cup in his hands, but the outside of the cup was covered in runes.

"This is a pensieve. Albeit, a very small pensieve, but it is enough for one or two memories. Are you aware of how a pensieve works?"

Harry nodded, staring at the small cup. "I just think of a memory, and put my wand to my head, visualizing it coming out…right?"

Flitwick nodded, looking quite pleased.

"I would like for you to think about what happened today."

At Harry's look, he explained. "I do believe you, Harry. I will give the memories back to you immediately. I would just like to see how the Fairies came about, and how they interacted with you."

Harry nodded, and thought deeply about what had happened that afternoon.

They came back out some minutes later, and Flitwick looked quite excited. "Well, that was certainly interesting! No illusions there, or any tricks, I'm fairly certain that it was a real fairy!" He beamed at Harry.

Harry stared at him. "But…how? How is it possible?"

Flitwick looked thoughtful. "Well, as it is going to be too cold to call the Fairies forth, I suggest to wait until the spring. In the meantime, we can look up all the folklore that exists."

The students arrived at the end of October. It was a bit chilly out, and all of the Hogwarts students stood at the edge of the lake, wrapped up, looking around expectantly. Harry wasn't sure about how the students would be arriving.

Finally, Harry saw something in the sky, something quite far away. The students pointed to it as it neared, and Harry saw a humungous carriage being led by six Pegasi, much larger than Harry's own. The carriage was decorated in pale blues and golds, and looked quite French. This was Beaubaxtons, obviously.

A boy came out of the carriage and lowered the steps from the carriage door, letting out an extremely large woman. Dumbledore greeted her, and he could see Hagrid fumbling at his side, blushing at the woman.

Luna nudged Harry, giggling, and Neville slipped his hand into Harry's, unseen, in the crowd. Thirty students came out of the carriage- for it was obvious there were expansion charms on it now. All of them were dressed in blue- a pale satiny blue for the girls, and darker blue for the boys. All of them seemed rather cold in the autumn weather.

He could see an blonde haired girl standing off to the side, a smaller girl holding her hand- they looked to be sisters. None of the other students talked with them much, but Harry could see a number of Hogwarts boys looking at the blondes hungrily.

Half a moment later, the smaller blonde looked right at Harry. She blinked for a moment at him, and whispered up at her sister with a smile and a giggle.

The older blonde glanced Harry's way disinterestedly, and did a double take. Harry sighed internally, thinking there went his chances of the foreigners being blasé about him being the Boy Who Lived.

"Hey, look, there's something in the water." Neville whispered, making Harry look into the lake. The water started churning and bubbling, making Harry wonder if the Squid was going to be alright. A mast of a grand looking ship came out of the water, making many of the students ahh appreciatively at the show of magic.

The ship surfaced to the water, and dropped an anchor. Thirty students came on deck, and used row boats to come to the bank of the lake. They were led by a dark haired man with a long beard and a gaunt looking face. He, along with another boy, were dressed in fur coats, while the rest of the students wore heavy looking dark red robes.

Everyone settled into the Great Hall. The majority of the Durmstrang students sat with the Slytherins, while most of the Beaubaxtons sat with the Ravenclaws. All of the House tables had been enlarged, as had the Professors table to accommodate more people. Harry was startled to find the pretty blondes sitting right across from him and Luna.

Harry smiled hesitantly at them, and Dumbledore stood to make introductions. There was Ludo Bagman, and Barty Crouch Sr, from the Ministry. There was Madam Maxine, the large woman was the Headmistress of the French Academy.

Karkaroff was introduced as the Headmaster of Durmstrang, and the Goblet was revealed.

Harry stared up at it alongside the rest of the students, but unlike them, it was not in awe. He saw the runes lining the edges of it, and it scared him. It was a dangerous, powerful magical artifact, and no one seemed to notice this.

The Headmaster started the feast, and the food appeared on the tables. Along with their normal fare, there were a lot of foods Harry did not recognize. He did not know how they would fare with his diet, so he stuck to the foods he knew.

Luna smiled at the girls across from them. "Hi, I'm Luna Lovegood, and this is my best friend Harry Potter." She held out her hand.

The older girl shook it twice, and let go, smiling slightly at Luna. "Nice to meet you Miss Lovegood. You wrote _Basilisks:Man-Made Kings_, didn't you?" Luna's eyes widened at this. The girl glanced at Harry. "Mr. Potter." She put a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder.

"This is my little sister, Gabrielle, and I am Fleur Delacour."

"Nice to meet you Fleur." Luna chirped, glad to have met someone that had read her book. She glanced at Gabrielle. "You look a little young to be going to Beaubaxtons, I thought they started taking students at eleven?"

Gabrielle smiled. "I'm nine. Our Father and Mother are delegates at the ICW, and Fleur and I thought it would be better for us to be together than for me to be stuck at home alone."

Harry smiled at the older girl. "So, what year are you in, Fleur?"

Fleur spooned some soup into her bowl, and passed it to her sister. "I am in my last year at Beaubaxtons, however, we go on for one more year than Hogwarts students do." She said airily. Harry got the impression she was quite distant, maybe a bit of a snob.

He glanced to the rest of his housemates, and particularly the male ones, were drooling at her. He really didn't want to comment on it, and had decided not to say anything, but Luna spoke up instead.

"Are you part veela?" She chirped.

Harry nudged her as a cold look spread on the older girl's face. "Yes. Our Grandmother was a veela." Gabrielle shifted uncomfortably next to her sister.

Luna looked contrite. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I just thought you both had the coloring for it." She glanced at Harry, and then at the other male students around them. "Harry, you did not feel their pull?"

Harry blinked, confused. "What pull?"

Luna sighed, exasperated, and both of them missed the look of surprise on the French witches' faces.

"Most veela have a pull of attraction, and when they are as young as Fluer and Gabrielle are, they do not have much control over it- sometimes it can be dangerous-"

"Excuse me." Fleur said coldly, and made to get up, but Luna went on.

"No, not to anyone else, but for yourselves, I mean." She hastened to explain. She glared at some of the nearby boys, who dove into their food, still glancing their way.

Fleur's face looked like a stone, still, but Gabrielle was staring at the girl in shock.

"Most do not see it that way." Gabrielle admitted. "They think our kind are wonton slu-"

"Gabrielle! Where did you hear that language?" Fleur rebuked her sister sharply.

Gabrielle only blushed, looking down at her plate.

Harry cleared his throat. "So, what is your school like?"

After dinner, Harry introduced Neville to Fleur and Gabrielle, as all the students were separating to their dorms.

The Beaubaxton students were had their quarters on their carriage, as the Durmstrang students had theirs on the ship.

Fleur was busy talking with Luna about her travels in the entrance hall, while Neville was listening to them. Gabrielle kept glancing at Harry so often that made Harry feel a little uncomfortable.

Finally he just asked her. "Is there something on my face?"

The girl blushed. "No…" She looked down at her feet. "I have never seen a boy…like you before. Your kind."

Harry stared at her, then glanced to the others, who seemed to be immersed in the finer points of French beaches.

"What do you mean?" He whispered quietly.

Gabrielle bit her lip, pale blue eyes shining at him. "There is something special about you." She blushed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

They were brought back to the present as Fleur put her arm around her sister's shoulder. "Good night."

"Good night!" The three of them called after the blondes, and watched them walk away.

Harry stared after the smaller one, lost in thought.

"Harry didn't feel the pull." Luna remarked candidly.

Neville shrugged. "Neither did I."

Luna looked thoughtful. "Did either of you feel it at the Match?"

Both boys shook their heads.

Luna giggled. "Perhaps it is because of the love you share."

Harry blushed immediately, and Neville shook his head. "Goodnight Luna."

She winked at the two of them, kissing their cheeks, and headed towards the Ravenclaw dorms.

Harry glanced at Neville. "So…"

"Come on." Neville murmured, glancing around as they headed towards the second floor.

* * *

Harry woke extremely early the next morning. He was comfortable, and didn't feel like moving, so he burrowed against Neville's side. The other boy was still asleep, breathing deeply.

Harry studied him. Neville's tan had slowly faded, but he still had a bit of color on his face, and the gold had not yet faded from his hair. He suspected it would be gone by the holidays, though. Harry smiled, kissing the boy's shoulder, sliding a hand down Neville's chest.

It was a bit hard to miss how the boy's muscles had developed, and how the hair on his arms…and everywhere else had gotten a bit darker. Harry stared for a moment dreamily, wondering if he was ever going to get like that. Part of him didn't want to, but another part of him wished he'd hit this growth spurt everyone was talking about.

Harry sighed, kissing Neville's collarbone. Maybe he wouldn't get that growth spurt. He barely had any hair below his eyebrows, and what he did, it was light and almost non existent. He was so sure Neville would make fun of him for it, but after last night…well, slowly, he was starting to believe…maybe he was attractive, or beautiful, as Neville said so often.

It was kind of hard to ignore those thoughts when you're told them every day. Harry nuzzled the boy's cheek with a smile, and he felt Neville wrap his arms around Harry's middle slowly.

"Kitten, what'cha doin'?"

Harry blushed, sort of regretting telling Neville about his future animagus form. "Um…waking you up?"

Neville chuckled, and Harry could feel the vibrations in the other boy's chest. "I could think of better ways of being woken up."

Harry smiled innocently at him, tilting his head. "And how's that?" He asked flirtatiously. Neville smiled, and rolled on top of Harry, pinning him onto the bed.

* * *

In the following week, classes went on- with a few notable exceptions. The foreign students dropped in every once in a while, but for the most part, took their classes in their quarters. They were often milling about the grounds, and Harry found it hard to not be followed by groups of girls – both Hogwarts students and the foreign students.

But he wasn't the only one. Victor Krum, the famed seeker, was a student in the Durmstrang contingent. The boy seemed very quiet, and usually tried to avoid the fans. Harry could identify with him, and smiled at him sometimes as they passed each other in the library.

Then it was time for the names to be called. Harry was sitting at the Ravenclaw table with his classmates. He had heard Cedric Diggory say that he had put his name in the Goblet, and was expecting the boy to become Hogwarts Champion.

The first name to come out of the Goblet was Fleur Delacour. The girl smiled distantly at the polite applause she got from the girls, and the hooting and the whistling from the boys. She stood, and went into the ante-chamber.

Afterwards, Victor Krum was called out. The boy looked as stoic as ever, and Karkaroff looked extremely pleased. Krum went to the ante-room. Cedric grinned bashfully as his name was called out, his fellow Hufflepuffs patting him on tbe back as he stood. His eyes caught Harry's and Harry smiled, giving him a thumb's up.

Cedric smiled slightly at him, and walked into the Chamber.

Then something happened that Harry had…not been happy with. Well…it was an understatement.

His name came out of the Goblet of Fire.

The entire hall went silent, and as one, the Ravenclaw table stared at him accusingly. Harry trembled in his seat. Luna squeezed his arm. "Go Harry. We'll talk later." She whispered.

Harry nodded shakily, glancing over to Neville, who looked as shocked as he felt. He stood, and walked to the back room, whispers building. He went in, feeling shaken as he saw the other Champions in the room.

They all glanced his way.

"What? Did they ask you to call us back out?" Cedric asked, looking nervous.

Krum was staring at him from his place by the fireplace. Fleur stared at him, a frown forming on her face.

"I…I…." tears formed in his eyes. "I…honestly don't know what happ-" The door slammed open.

"This cannot be possible! That artifact is centuries old, it could not have been tricked!"

Harry flinched, turning around. Dumbledore was storming into the room, the other Heads hot on his heels, Bagman, and Crouch.

"Harry Potter, did you put your name into the Goblet of fire?"

Harry shook his head. "I swear on my Magic I did not put my name into the fire!" He gasped, knowing that they knew if he was lying, he would have been dead just then.

The Champions gasped. "What is this?" Krum asked, looking confused.

"This…boy's name came out of the goblet! There is something tricky going on!" Madam Maxine thundered. "I have the mind to pull my students out of this-"

Crouch interrupted her. "No one can back out of this Tournament once they have entered- it is a legally binding contract. If they do back out, they will lose their magic, and their life."

Harry paled at this.

"How is this possible! He is just a little boy!" Fleur yelled, a fire in her eyes. Harry glared at her slightly. He wasn't that young!

Moody hobbled into the room. "I say it was confounded, the Goblet, that is."

Dumbledore looked at Moody. "It is an extremely old artifact Alastor, no student could have done this…"

Moody nodded. "Right, no student- there's a number of ways to get around that." The man said, looking at Harry.

Harry shook his head in disbelief, looking at Crouch. "There is no way for me to get out of it? I don't want to compete!"

Crouch shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

Harry bowed his head, shaking. "Damnit. Just my fucking luck." He growled.

"Harry!" Dumbledore chastised.

Harry glared at him. "Don't you start with me." He set his jaw. "Well, I hope you know how you're going to tell Sirius that I'm going to compete in a competition that's known to kill people." And with that, he left the room.

He strode down the corridor, bristling with anger, not noticing how the Portraits whispered and followed after him. He stormed down to the Chamber, and started blasting rocks in the outer room. He did that for about an hour until Neville, Luna, and Draco came down.

Harry yelled, crying as he shattered a rock, flopping down onto the stones in exhaustion. They went to his side as he looked as though he was finished with his venting.

"Come on Harry." Luna said gently, and Neville picked him up. Harry felt tears prick his eyes as they went into the inner chamber together.

"What did Dumbledore say?" Draco asked quietly.

Harry sniffled. "Fucking bastard. I still have to compete- It's a legally binding contract." He was carried to the couch, and all four of them sat down.

"You have to write Sirius." Luna said quietly.

"Oh, I plan on it. Dumbledore won't know what hit him."

Neville sighed, holding onto Harry tightly.

"We need to figure out how to deal with this…the students are going to be upset."

Luna rubbed her eyes tiredly. "The Ravenclaws were already planning on giving Harry an interrogation about how he fooled the Goblet of Fire."

"Well, I don't plan on going back to the dorms, then." Harry said.

"They'll just wait until you return, Harry." Draco reasoned.

Harry scowled at the fireplace, toeing off his school shoes. "I know….I just don't want to deal with this crap right now."

"Merlin, people have died in this Tournament, I can't believe they're going to let this happen." Neville said, and then buried his face into Harry's hair.

"Well, that's not going to happen to Harry." Luna said, and stood, putting her hands on her hips.

Harry looked at her. "Come on, they're all older than me, and-"

"No." Luna said, and crossed her arms. "Harry, with your training, and with us helping you, you are going to survive this tournament, and by damned, you're going to win!"

Draco grinned, and gave her a snog. "I love it when you're like this."

Luna rolled her eyes, pushing him away, looking intently at Harry. "I know the Professors aren't allowed to help you, but we can- and we will try to give you any advantage you can get."

Harry nodded, smiling hesitantly at the girl.

Luna smiled, relaxing a bit. "So, I say a sleepover is in order."

Draco frowned. "Everyone is going to expect me back- they'll all want to gossip about what happened."

Luna sighed roughly. "Fine…I guess." She glanced at Harry worriedly, and then at Neville.

Neville squeezed with the arm that had been around Harry's shoulders. "I'll stay."

Luna looked at Harry. Frankly, Harry wanted her to be there too, but it wasn't fair to ask her when he knew Draco couldn't be there. "It's alright Lu." Harry murmured.

After they left, Harry easily forgot about the stupid old tournament…at least for a little while. Neville was good at that.

* * *

True to their word, Harry's friends helped him train for the tournament. Since all of them were above their grade level in spellwork to begin with, they focused more on the trickier spells that might come in handy. The first test would be at the end of November, against the Dragons. Hagrid had helped finding out that bit.

Harry was terrified. Yes, he had come up against all sorts of things, but he had never seen a dragon before. Luckily, Luna knew that Basilisk hide is just as strong as Dragon hide, when it comes to protective clothing, so she made him an outfit of the Basilisk hide.

They also worked on the Accio spell, to see if one could summon the egg from the Dragon. Harry also found out from Salazar Slytherin's books that parseltongue did not work with most dragons, only a couple of breeds- and you would have had to raise them yourself for them to not attack you.

One night, Harry had snuck to the Dragon enclosure. The dragon handlers were playing a poker game in their tents, while the Dragons were sleeping in their humongous cages. Terrified, Harry walked towards them. It was just a few nights before the first task, and he was getting worried. There was one option he wanted to test, but he wasn't sure if it would work.

* * *

Harry sat in the tent, watching Cedric pace back and forth. He was dressed in his basilisk hide outfit, listening intently to the goings on outside. It seemed that Victor had impressed the crowd, and so had Fleur, but he could hear the announcers say they were injured. Cedric was up next, and when his name was called, Harry was left alone in the tent.

"Psst."

Harry glanced over to see Luna and Neville peeking at him through a curtain.

He got up and went over there. Neville crushed him in a hug, and a kiss, and to his surprise, so did Luna.

"You better be safe out there." She breathed, pulling away from him. Harry looked at her dazedly, and nodded.

"You know what to do, right?" Neville asked.

Harry nodded again, not trusting himself to speak. Luna just gave him a smile as his name was called. "You better go, Harry. We'll be watching."

Harry crept out into the arena, wand raised. He was wearing the basilisk suit, which fit him skin tight. He wore his biker boots and leather jacket that Sirius had given him, and his usual braid was in his hair, swaying as he walked. He looked quite different than the other champions, who were wearing their school colors.

Everyone was silent, watching him with bated breath. Harry looked around the rocks, not spotting the dragon just yet. He cast accio with a whisper, and waited. Several yells rang out as the Dragon roared. Harry turned, hand shaking as he saw the Dragon.

It was a Horntail, one of the most aggressive dragons in the world. And, on top of that, it was a nesting Mother, and she was pissed. She snapped her jaws at him, and Harry did his best to remain where he stood. He looked over to see something zooming towards him. He rolled to get out of the way of her flames, and caught his divergent flute.

He ran out of the way, and started to play, the sound of the flute carrying over the arena, The crowd started to whisper as the dragon visibly calmed, and started to stare Harry down.

Harry walked around slowly, eyes searching for the egg, the Dragon following him around. He turned, facing the Dragon head on, walking closer and closer to it. The whispers began to get louder, but Harry paid them no mind.

He looked the dragon in the eyes intently, still playing. The dragon slowly crouched down so that they were level. Harry smiled and slowly pet the dragon, playing with one hand. The dragon was warm, her scales surprisingly soft. Her eyes stared at his, and they slowly closed as he pet her some more.

Everything was entirely silent except for her breathing, which slowed in sleep. He patted her snout, and backed away, still playing, and searched for the egg. He found it, hidden in the nest along with the other eggs. He grabbed it, and the crowd cheered.

Harry gasped as the dragon suddenly woke, and roared, flying towards him. He ducked quickly, getting out of the way of her claws, and began to play again, but she was angry! He had an egg, and she probably thought it was one of her young.

Harry's heart pounded as she flew towards him again. He took a chance and grabbed her wing, flying through the air as she tried to shake him off. Harry held on fast, though, and crawled up her wing, and onto her back. He started to play again, with one hand, his other hand holding onto her neck tightly. She screeched, her wings slowing, and she went back to the ground, circling the arena.

She landed, and Harry knew he had to get out of there quickly- the stupid crowd was cheering, and it was still making her nervous. He hopped off her back, and ran like hell.

He ended up being tied with Krum, despite his feat. Karkaroff had been a bastard, and had given him a low score. In the tent, the photographer was already there, along with Rita Skeeter, and they captured Sirius hugging him tightly.

"Merlin Harry, I can't believe you did that!"

Harry laughed, holding onto him tightly. "Me either."

His friends hugged him, and the photographer's flash went off again. Remus hugged him, and then Rita Skeeter had to speak.

"So, Mr. Potter, how did you feel when you faced off that Dragon?"

Harry stared at her coolly, Neville's arm winding around his shoulders. "Well…I guess I was scared. Anyone would be."

"And yet you put the Dragon to sleep with that enchanting music! What was it called?"

"The music?" Harry asked, confused.

Rita nodded, her quill poised.

Harry glanced at Neville, and then spoke. "It was nothing, really, just something I made up." He watched the woman's quill continue to write. "I just wanted to get the egg, and so I did. I didn't want to hurt the dragon or her eggs, nor did I want to endanger the spectators, so I went the safest route."

Rita flashed a smile at him. "And will there be a repeat performance of that music?"

Harry flushed. "Um, no." He glanced at Sirius. "Well, we should get going. Lots to do."

With that, he brushed her off, and they left the tent.

x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-xxxxx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-xxxx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xxxxxx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xxx-x-xx-x-x-x-x

Thanks for all the great reviews, guys. Who do you think Harry should go to the Ball with?


	8. Uh oh

Here we go, another chapter. Lots of sexiness, drama, and other goodies. You have been warned.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-xx-xx-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-xx-x-x-xx-xxx-xx-xxxx-xx-xx-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xxxx-x

Sirius was upset. His Godson, his adopted son, was competing in this stupid tournament. He'd talked to anyone who'd listen, even the Minister (who he absolutely hated), and there was no way of getting him out of it.

Sirius was terrified that Harry was going to killed, and he couldn't do a thing about it. After seeing what the boy had done with the dragon, he was proud, and a bit relieved, but still scared. Very scared.

That evening, Harry ignored all the parties in his honor, and went to the forest, to try to figure out his clue for the next task. Neville and Luna were with him, and they were helping him study the egg.

It was gold, with a curlicue design engraved upon it. There were faint lines where it opened from the top. When it opened, there was a screeching sound that Luna recognized as Mermish. Since none of them spoke Mermish, Neville suggested they go in the pond and dunk it under water.

Neville and Luna began to undress, while Harry held the egg awkwardly in his lap. He glanced at Luna, who was pulling her shirt off over her head, showing her chest. He colored, looking away, and saw Neville smiling at him. Luna still refused to wear a bra, she complained to her friends about them- even if they were more than a little embarrassed about it.

Apparently, purebloods were used to swimming in rivers and ponds half naked. They did not wear swimsuits like the muggles did- if they did wear something, it was usually their undergarments. At least Luna had kept her underwear on.

"Well?" Harry set the egg down, and started to take off his basilisk hide. Luna jumped in the water, and Neville helped him undo the armor, and take out the braid in his hair. Harry sighed as the boy ran his hands through Harry's scalp.

Their eyes met. "Neville…you're not upset that she kissed me earlier?"

Neville sighed, giving him a sad smile. "No Harry. She was scared, heck, I was too." Neville picked up the egg. "Come on."

Harry followed Neville into the pond, shivering in the cold water. It was much too late in the season for this. All three of them ducked under water, and Neville opened the clasp at the top.

They surfaced again a few moments later, Harry looked shaken. "What could they take from me?"

"Well, I'm under the impression that it's someone, not something." Luna said thoughtfully, sweeping her hair off of her face.

Neville wiped the water out of his eyes. "Merlin, who do you think it could be?"

Harry looked at Neville. "Probably one of you. Guys…I can't do this to you…" Neville set the egg on the rock, and then took Harry into his arms.

Harry buried his head into Neville's shoulder, wrapping his legs around the other boy's waist. "If I don't find you within the hour, I just don't know what would happen." He said in a small voice.

Harry sighed, feeling Neville's hands go up and down his back. He turned his head, seeing Luna so close to them, and he looked away from her.

"Hey, we'll figure out something. There are tracking charms, you know, and-"

"But how can I speak under water?"

Luna grinned. "Well, you could always do silent magic. Of course, it would be really tricky, but I think you could manage it."

Harry looked stricken. "Silent magic? But they don't teach that until sixth year for a good reason, Lu."

"I know, but you don't have much of a choice. We can look to see what else we can do, but right now, that's our best bet."

"I guess I could use gillyweed so I can breathe underwater." Harry said reluctantly. Neville nodded, squeezing him again. Harry looked up at him, and Neville kissed him gently.

"Don't worry Harry, you'll do fine." Neville whispered.

Luna hugged him from his other side, and Harry smiled, hoping they were right.

At the end of the month, there was the usual Ravenclaw/Slytherin social. Instead of the exhibition match, though, the Professors thought it would be a good idea to brush up on formal dancing.

Most of the purebloods had grown up on this stuff, and Harry had learned a bit from Narcissa and Luna, but for the most part, he was still not very comfortable dancing formally.

He and Luna paired together, while Luna looked sadly at Draco, who was expertly leading Daphne around in a waltz. Harry stepped on her toes, and Luna winced.

"Harry…."

"Sorry." Harry whispered back. They bumped into Cho Chang and Rodger Davies, both of whom glared at Harry and Luna.

"Watch where you're going." Davies snarled.

Luna sniffed, turning them around. Harry colored. "Lu, you're leading again."

Luna rolled her eyes. "I don't care." The waltzed around the room with their classmates, earning giggles all around.

"Mr. Potter, you are supposed to be leading Miss Lovegood, not the other way around."

Harry colored at Snape, adjusting their positions. "Sorry sir." He gave a look to Luna, and she let him lead for a bit. After stepping three times on her toes, she gave up, and started to lead again.

"I wish I didn't have to go to the stupid ball." Harry groused. "I can't believe they're making me open it with the other champions."

Luna shrugged, glancing towards Draco and Daphne. "Well, it's not that big of a deal, it's just one dance, and then we can leave."

Harry looked at her. "Who are you going with?"

Luna colored. "Well…I don't know."

Harry frowned slightly, turning them around. "You've got a dress, right?"

Luna nodded. "Yeah. It's in my trunk. Narcissa helped me get it over the summer." Harry smiled at this. What they hadn't noticed was several girls lurking nearby.

"What color is it?"

Luna giggled. "Blue, of course."

"Of course." Harry rolled his eyes.

Two days later, Luna ran down the stairs from the girls' dorms to the common room. Harry had his head in a book, and didn't see her until she was right on top of him. "Harry, my dress is ruined!" She cried with tears in her eyes.

Harry blinked up at her in shock. "What happened?"

Luna sniffled. "I don't know! I was getting a book out of my trunk when I found that someone had cut my dress into shreds…" She sobbed.

Harry's face darkened, and he looked around the common room. It was fairly deserted- and the people there looked as shocked as they did. Harry frowned. "Go get your dress. We can go to the chamber."

Luna nodded, and came back with a small bag, and the two of them went to the Chamber. Luna sat on the couch, taking the remnants of her dress out, sniffling. "I just don't know what I can do with it, it's ruined! I tried repairo, and a few other sewing spells, but nothing seems to work."

Harry went to the closet, searching through it. There were some old robes there, mostly men's, and nothing that was suitable for Luna. He also had some of his own things there, in case he stayed the night like he sometimes did. He went through a box, and smiled.

"Well, I think I can help you." Harry took out some pale green fabric. "I used this for my own outfit, but we can charm it blue, and no one will know the difference."

He sat next to Luna on the couch, and Luna studied the fabric. "This is flobberworm silk…you made your dress robes out of this?"

Harry nodded. "I didn't want to wear a suit, too muggle, nor did I want to wear those stupid dress robes that they had in Diagon Alley, none of them suited me very well. So I made my own." Harry said brightly.

"Oh, I want to see!"

Harry shook his head. "Nope, you'll have to wait with everyone else. Now, let's see what we can do."

They worked on it for several evenings, keeping Luna's dress there, along with the shoes she'd gotten for it. She wasn't taking any chances again. They had reported the incident to Flitwick, but so far, no one had come forward.

* * *

Harry bit his lip, fiddling with the omnioculars. He was having such a hard time, trying to figure out how they worked. They were a complicated bit of magic. He thought it might be cool, to use the technology to make it like a film, but he just...couldn't figure out how! He slammed the gadget against his worktable in the Chamber, instantly mortified as he saw it break to pieces. Oops.

* * *

While Harry and Luna were working on her dress one evening, Neville came in, with a dark look on his face.

Harry glanced up. "Hey Nev…are you okay?"

Neville sat next to them, glancing dismissively at the pale blue dress that Harry and Luna were working on. He put his head in his hands. "Ron…is being an ass."

Harry chuckled. "What else is new?"

Neville sighed. "He…finally got up the nerve to ask Parvati Patil to the Ball, since Hermione apparently has a date. He…said that since I was too chicken to ask anyone, he offered to get Padma to go with me."

Harry stared at the dark haired boy. "Merlin…what did you say?"

Neville sat back, looking thoughtful. "I told him I had a date. Of course, he and the others wanted to know who." He looked at Harry. "I didn't tell them…Harry, are we going to the Ball together?"

Harry looked nervously at him. "Well…" He glanced at Luna, who was studying her sewing intently. "I thought all of us would. Together, I mean."

Neville sighed roughly. "You have to open the ball…who are you going to dance with?"

Harry stared at Neville. "I…" He looked down at his lap. "I would love to dance with you, Nev." He fidgeted.

"You don't seem very enthusiastic about it." Neville said darkly.

Harry took his sewing off of his lap, and stood in front of the other boy, putting his hands on his hips. "Neville, I would love to dance with you! But are you sure you can put up with all the papers and the crap they're going to write about us?"

Neville met him in the eye challengingly. "Yes."

Harry's jaw set. "Then what is your problem? You're my boyfriend, aren't you?"

"Yeah Harry I am, but I'm tired of sneaking around! I'm tired of having to worry about what everyone else thinks! _I love you_, and I don't care about what everyone else says about it!" Neville yelled back, standing.

Luna stared up at them with wide eyes. She had never seen them yell at each other before.

Harry stared at Neville with wide eyes. "You…love me?" He whispered.

Neville grabbed him by the front of his robes. "Of course I do. I always have." He growled. And with that, he kissed Harry soundly.

Harry sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Neville, and the other boy held Harry tightly around the waist, his hands slowly going down, and picked him up. Harry groaned, wrapping his legs around Neville's hips, and the taller boy carried him to the bed.

Luna stared at them in shock, frozen in place. She figured they had forgotten she was even there. She stared as Neville started to strip Harry of his clothes, and took off his own shirt. She shifted slightly in her seat as Neville crawled into the bed, on top of Harry.

She listened as they spoke together quietly. "Kit…you're mine."

Harry sighed, curling into him, tilting his neck back. "Yes, Nev."

Luna watched their body language. She had seen them together before, and had noticed how possessive Neville was of Harry, but she didn't know how much until that moment. He wasn't just possessive, but he practically consumed the other boy, mapping out his body, controlling it. And Harry let him. Neville bit into his skin, leaving pale pink marks down his body. Harry groaned, fingers clutching the boy's head as Neville took Harry's prick into his mouth.

Luna stared at the sight. She had yet to do this to Draco, and watched avidly. Neville had his hands clamped on Harry's hips, preventing him from moving, completely in control.

"Nev…nev…ah! What are you doing?" Harry gasped as Neville picked his legs up, and started going lower. Harry squirmed, throwing his head back. "Nev…fuck, Merlin, fuck, what are you…"

Neville growled, looking up from what he was doing. "You're mine Kit…say it."

Harry whimpered, feeling the boy grope him some more, breathing on that…spot where he'd been licking. "Yes…yes, I'm yours." Harry panted, throwing his head from side to side. "Do it again, please Nev? It felt so good…"

Neville went down again, laving at Harry's hole. Harry cried out, wanting to move his hips back on that tongue, wanting it inside him, but he was scared, but it felt so good, he just didn't know what to do…

"Please Nev…" Harry panted, squirming. "Please, inside…please…" He begged.

Neville worked his tongue inside Harry, slowly, his hands squeezing Harry's prick and fondling his balls.

Luna watched as Harry arched up off the bed. She knew she should have left a while ago, but she couldn't help but stare. In fact, she really wanted to touch herself right now, but she was too scared to move, too scared to break the spell.

She watched the boy keen under Neville's ministrations, finally molding himself into the bed, sated. Neville pulled away, getting on top of the other boy, kissing Harry languidly. She and Draco hadn't gotten this far. They'd touched each other, but they hadn't progressed to what Harry and Neville had.

She stared at them for a moment longer, watching as Harry practically purred into Neville's touches, cuddling with him. She wanted to feel like that. Sometimes, she did, with Draco, but she couldn't help but wonder if it would feel like that if she was with Harry or Neville.

She looked over Neville speculatively. She had seen him before, so it wasn't a big surprise about how much he'd developed from the slightly chubby boy she once knew. She licked her lips, seeing a drop of sweat going down the boy's spine, watching his muscles work together over his back as he started to undo the belt around his pants.

She bit her lip as Neville dropped his pants onto the floor next to the bed, wanting to groan as Harry did when Neville rubbed up against him. Neville sat on the bed, legs dangling over the side, facing her. She looked away quickly, hoping he hadn't seen her looking.

He heard the bed shift, and a soft groan, and wet sounds. She swallowed, glancing over to see Harry draped over the boy's lap, head bobbing up and down. Luna couldn't help but stare openly at the sight, her eyes slowly going up to Neville's face.

Neville was watching Harry, his fingers weaving into the boy's hair, petting him. He had a dark look in his eyes, but for the most part, looked quite calm. He looked up, and saw Luna staring. He didn't look ashamed, or embarrassed, and didn't look away.

Luna wanted to, as she was embarrassed, but she couldn't look away. She desperately wanted to touch herself, but she couldn't, not when she was frozen by those eyes. Neville stared her down, looking over her carefully, as though he was inspecting her.

Luna felt her nipples harden, and she shifted in her seat, squeezing her thighs together. She bit her lip, looking down at Harry, watching as the boy's hair was gripped tightly, Neville's groin pumping into the boy's face.

She heard Harry whimper, and saw him clutch at Neville's thighs.

"You like it, don't you?" Neville whispered down at Harry, shoving Harry's head down a bit more. "You like sucking my cock…fuck!" He cursed, finally a sign of excitement. Luna could see Harry going faster now. Neville cursed some more, and pulled Harry's head away by his hair. She couldn't see Harry's face from her angle, but she could see Neville talking to him quietly.

Luna froze as Neville tugged Harry's hair, making the boy face her. Harry's eyes widened in realization, and Neville slowly smiled, and shoved Harry's face down into his lap.

Harry struggled for a moment, but not for long, for Neville had grabbed him on his ass warningly, making the other boy become limp, letting Neville do what he wanted.

Luna couldn't believe that she was getting to see this. It seemed Neville had known all along she was there, and was making Harry go along with it. Neville stiffened, and Harry stilled for a moment, and then his head went faster and faster. Neville groaned, just a tiny bit, making shivers go down Luna's spine.

Neville pushed away Harry's head, and Harry sat up slowly, wiping his mouth. Luna's eyes darted towards Neville's spent cock, and then looked back up to meet his eyes.

"Come here, Lu." Neville whispered.

Luna stood nervously, not being able to help herself. She approached the bed, glancing at Harry, who was covering himself. Neville touched her face gently, making her jump.

"I won't hurt you Lu." Neville whispered.

"I…I know." Luna said, sounding braver than she felt. Neville had never called her that before, and she suddenly felt a bit weak in the knees.

Neville gave her a small smile. "So…did you learn anything?"

Luna blushed. "Yes. Um…" She glanced at Harry. "Is it better to…to swallow?"

Neville chuckled. "I suppose it depends. Cleaning up afterwards is fun too, right Harry?"

Harry nodded, blushing. "Yes Neville."

Luna's eyes widened, and she looked down at her feet. "Um…are there any more tips?"

Neville nudged Harry. "Well?"

Harry shifted uneasily, wanting to get dressed, but Neville wasn't making any move to do so, so he didn't. "Well….um, make sure to be careful with your teeth…um…"

Neville chuckled. "Harry is clearly a little embarrassed." Luna glanced at Harry again, and looked back at Neville.

"If you need any more pointers, you could always ask us. Draco too, if he wants to."

Luna blushed, shifting. "Thank you, I suppose."

"You're welcome, Luna." Neville said quietly, petting her hair.

Luna felt herself lean into the touch, and she backed away quickly, face flaming. "I…I should get going."

She turned to leave, and went back to the couch, grabbing her bag. She glanced at Harry, who couldn't look her in the eye. Neville was talking to him quietly, gathering him in his arms. Harry glanced her way, and Luna looked down, and headed out the door.

* * *

The following afternoon, Draco and Luna were in the Chamber. Luna glanced around, making sure they were alone, and dropped her bag on the couch. "Come on." She tugged Draco's hand towards the bed. The House elves had obviously been there the night before- everything was cleaned up.

Draco dropped his bag on the couch, staring at her. "Lu…what are you up to?"

Luna colored, sitting on the bed. "Well…I suppose I should tell you." She looked down at her lap. "I was here last night with Neville and Harry. They had an argument about the Ball."

"Yeah? Are they going together or what?"

Luna nodded. "Yes…Neville told Harry that he loved him."

Draco sat next to her. "Oh…that's nice." He said reluctantly.

Luna sighed. "Then they started to kiss and stuff…you know how sometimes they sort of forget we're there."

Draco nodded. "Yeah, they do that a lot."

Luna blushed, and scooted back onto the pillows, curling her legs under her. Draco scooted back, sitting next to her.

Luna stared down at her lap. "They didn't stop."

Draco stared at her. "What?"

Luna blushed. "They got up on the bed, and they…Neville did something to Harry, I'm not sure what exactly, and Harry gave a blowjob to Neville-"

"WHAT! Right in front of you!"

Luna blushed. "I was on the couch. At…at first, I tried not to look over there…but I couldn't help it!"

Draco clapped his hand to his forehead. "Damnit Luna…" He grumbled.

Luna blushed. "Anyways, Harry had no idea I was watching, he probably forgot that I was there…Neville was saying all sorts of things…"

Draco stared at her, face reddening. "Like…what?" He choked out.

Luna shifted. "Well…that's not really important." She looked up at Draco. "But…but while Harry was…you know, Neville looked right at me. He…knew I was watching."

Draco stared at her, silver eyes glinting. "He did, did he?"

Luna bit her lip. "And he didn't stop Harry. They just kept going." She fidgeted, looking down. "I wanted to touch myself." She admitted quietly.

Draco's breath hitched, and he leant towards her. "You wanted to…why?"

Luna met Draco's eyes. "Well…they looked beautiful together. And…and I thought about….about how I could do those things to you." She looked down, not wanting to see his face. "At…at the end of it, Neville asked me to approach them…he asked me if I had learned anything." Her eyes darted up to Draco's. "Do you want to see what I learned?"

Draco licked his lips. "Yeah."

* * *

Harry poked his carrots, deep in thought. His mind was still on his runes homework, mentally going over it. It was dinnertime, and things were going well. Luna's dress was nearly finished, and the Ball was next week. He smiled to himself, excited about it. Most boys were not excited about it at all, in fact, most of them were dreading the dancing and everything. But Harry couldn't wait, and he knew he was going to have loads of fun with his friends.

He glanced up from his dinner at the Gryffindor table, seeing Neville and Ron talking. Someone nudged him. It was Padma.

"Oh, hey." Harry said, glancing at her. The Indian girl was frowning slightly.

"Your friend, Neville, if he's going to ask me to the ball, he needs to do it to my face, and not through my sister." She said shortly.

Harry stared at her in shock. Neville wasn't going with Padma- "What are you talking about?"

Padma sighed roughly, glancing at Luna, who was humming, blissfully unaware, reading an astronomy text. "Well, Ron asked Parvati, who is his date for the ball, if she could ask me to go with Neville. Neville is a nice guy, but you would think he could ask me himself, being a Gryffindor and all."

Harry stared at her. "Well…" He glanced at Neville. "I think he told Ron he just wanted to go with his friends…" At seeing the look on her face, he pressed on. "But I'm sure he wouldn't mind taking you. This seems like a miscommunication…um, let me talk to Nev. We can get this sorted out." Harry said hopefully.

Padma looked unsure. "Okay. It's not that I like him or anything, but I already turned down two other boys since I'm doing a favor for my sister."

Harry nodded, and got up from his seat. "I'll talk to him now."

He went to the Gryffindor table, ignoring the usual stares and whispers that accompanied him. Neville smiled slightly, making room next to him on the bench. "Hey."

Harry gave him a small smile, and sat next to him, looking at Ron. "Ron, Padma just told me that you asked her sister to ask her to go with Neville to the Ball."

Neville groaned, and glared slightly at Ron, who seemed a bit confused. "Well…yeah. I mean, Nev isn't going with anyone, and he needed a date, so I thought he might appreciate me helping him out."

Neville looked like he was going to throttle the red head. He glanced at Padma over at the Ravenclaw table, and then at Harry. "What does she say about it?"

Harry looked down. "She said she's willing to- as a favor for her sister. I don't think she likes you that way. But she said she's turned down two other boys because of this."

Neville sighed. "Alright." He stood, motioning for Harry to do the same. The two boys went to the Ravenclaw table, and sat down. Padma looked a bit uncomfortable with Neville.

Neville just smiled at her easily. "I'll go with you, as friends, if you like. I'm sorry about the whole mix up. You know how Ron can be sometimes."

Padma nodded slightly, looking less strained. "You won't mind, then, if I dance with my friends then?"

Neville shrugged. "If you don't mind me dancing with mine."

Padma nodded, giving him a small smile. "Alright." She glanced at Harry. "Who are you going with, anyways?"

Harry glanced at Neville automatically, and the Gryffindor spoke. "Oh, he's going with Luna."

Padma didn't look too surprised at this, although Luna looked up when he said her name. "Hmm?"

Harry colored. "Um…we were just talking about how you and I are going to the ball together. Neville and Padma are going together…maybe we can sit at the same table."

To her credit, Luna only blinked, and smiled, taking to the idea easily. "Yes, that would be lovely, what will you be wearing, Padma?"

Padma glanced at Neville speculatively. "Well, I plan on wearing my red sari. What will you be wearing?"

Neville frowned slightly. "Well, I have my dress robes, they're brown, a bit more green brown, but I can charm it so that they match a bit better." Padma smiled at this.

Harry and Neville glanced at each other, and then Harry looked down, feeling…slightly put out. He would never admit it, but he had pictured the two of them going to the ball together. He felt rather...sad. He glanced at Luna, who had gone back to her book. Well, he would have just as much fun with Luna.

* * *

And the night arrived. The students found out that the Weird Sisters had been chosen again to perform, and were quite excited about this. The week leading up to the ball was full of preparations for everyone.

They wouldn't get to see Draco until they arrived in the Great Hall, but Harry and Luna got ready together in the Chamber. Neville would be getting ready in the Gryffindor dorms- it would be suspicious if he didn't.

Harry and Luna looked quite fitting together. The remnants of Luna's old dress had been pieced together with some new fabric to make a new dress- much better, and more suited for Luna. It was pale blue, in two layers. The outer layer looked like a proper dress, with a silky long skirt that buttoned all the way up the front, darted on the bodice, with off the shoulder sleeves.

Under it, she wore the same sleeves, but it was a sort of tunic that reached a few inches above the knees. She had a cord made of unicorn thread as a belt, and wore flats to match her outfit.

She put on her pearl choker, and put her hair up with a few well placed pins- something that could be taken out easily if needed. She had the barest of makeup on, and the glitter she had used the year before.

Harry looked quite different. He had forgone the braid for the evening, and he and Luna had straightened and conditioned his hair so that it fell down his back like silk. His outfit was made of flobberworm silk, which was naturally different shades of lighter greens. His outfit also had two layers. The outside layer had a buttoned up cloak, fitted across the chest and shoulders, and left open at the waist line. He had a long sleeved shirt on underneath, which molded around his body- his pants did that around his hips, but otherwise were loose around his legs. He wore shoes to match. His outer cloak had been decorated by embroidery, in the unicorn thread, of magical creatures.

They had dressed for the evening, and sized each other up. Harry gave Luna a small smile. "No one will be able to keep their eyes off of you."

Luna blushed, and replied. "Well, that's just not possible!"

"Why? You look gorgeous!" Harry asked, surprised.

Luna looked bashfully at Harry. "Well, they can't be looking at you and at me at the same time…they'd go cross-eyed."

Harry laughed, and took her by the hand, and they went upstairs.

Harry led Luna down the staircase to the entrance hall. Many students were already there, milling around. Harry felt the stares on he and Luna, and the students hushed, gawking at them. At the foot of the stairs, Harry spotted Neville, with Padma and Susan, along with Ron and Parvati.

"Wow, Harry, you look great!" Neville said unabashedly.

Harry blushed, and Neville kissed Luna on the cheek. "And you look as lovely as ever. Harry did a good job on your dress."

Padma looked questioningly at this.

Luna spoke up. "Someone ruined my dress. Harry and I fixed it together."

Padma looked upset for a moment, and smiled at Luna's dress. "Well, it looks very good." She paused, glancing around. "It was Cho's idea, and some of the others went along with it…I don't know why they'd do such a thing."

Luna frowned. "I do." She glanced at Harry, who was talking to Susan and Neville now, unaware of this last bit of conversation between the two girls. Padma rose a brow in realization.

The music began inside the Great Hall, which was the signal for the students to go in. Harry spotted Hermione with Victor Krum, looking quite different than she usually did. Cho Chang was with Cedric, while Fleur Delacour was with Rodger Davies.

Neville led the way to a table, where he, Harry, Luna, Padma, and Susan sat. Parvati went to sit with Ron and her Gryffindor friends at the next table over.

"So, where's your date, Susan?" Padma asked, opening her menu.

Susan blushed, fumbling with her napkin. "I haven't one. It's much better to go alone to these things anyways- I can dance with anyone that I like!"

"Well, I would be happy to save a dance for you, Susan." Neville said with a smile. The red head smiled back at him thankfully.

Ron came over, and Parvati sat next to her sister for a minute, the twins gossiping.

"Hey, isn't that ferret face?" Ron remarked, motioning over to Draco.

The others looked over to see Draco and Daphne walking to a table full of Slytherins, his hand on the small of her back. He wore rather stuffy looking black robes, while she wore a pale purple gown that looked quite good on her. Luna looked down at her lap, feeling upset.

Harry took her hand under the table. "Ignore him."

"Yeah, he's just a prat." Ron added unhelpfully.

Neville rolled his eyes, squeezing Luna's shoulder. The other girls stared at the three friends thoughtfully, probably wishing they had boy-friends as thoughtful as Harry and Neville were.

"So, are you and Harry going out, Luna?" Parvati asked. Padma nudged her, but the Gryffindor girl just gave her a look.

Luna shook her head, glancing at Harry. "We're just going together as friends."

"I can't believe the three of you didn't find date-dates." Parvati said sadly.

Harry shrugged, feeling a bit hurt. He had a date, but he couldn't actually do a thing about it. "Plenty of people asked me, I just didn't want to go with them." He winced, noticing how callous that sounded.

Luna explained, seeing the looks on the girls' faces. "What he means is that he didn't want to go with a girl that would expect something more from him. He's busy enough with school work and things."

Neville nodded. "And the same for us."

Luna sighed. "Well…" She glanced in Draco's direction. "To be honest, I'm still not…completely over Draco."

Parvati's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Padma sighed. "Parv, leave it."

After dinner, the ball was to begin. The Weird Sisters began to play a traditional wizarding waltz, one that Harry thankfully recognized. The four Champions stood, leading their dates to the dance floor.

Harry was nervous. Dreadfully nervous. He seemed to step on Luna's toes every time they danced, but only if he was leading. The four Champions and their dates bowed slightly to each other.

Luna smiled at him gently, and raised her arm. Harry did the same, his hand meeting her palm. They walked in a circle, their eyes on each other. Harry smiled, and Luna grinned at him, and he knew what she was going to do. At least he wouldn't make a fool of himself.

As the circle ended, she put one arm around his waist, the other hand still in his. Harry just grinned at her, putting his other hand on her shoulder. She started to lead. Harry could hear the others giggling softly, but he reasoned that this was much better than tripping over himself.

They waltzed around the dance floor, although they ignored the twirling that the other dancers did for their female partners. Harry saw Hagrid lead Madam Maxine onto the dance floor not too much later, along with the other Professors.

The dance floor started to fill with the other students, and Harry found himself surrounded by his classmates. Neville was at their side, dancing with Padma. The song changed, and Harry danced with Susan, while Neville danced with Luna, then Harry danced with Padma. The two boys saw Parvati sitting off to the side with a scowling Ron, and the girl joined them in the dancing.

After a while, the group went back to their table. Harry unbuttoned his outer robe, looking at Ron. "Hey, why aren't you dancing?"

Parvati sniffed. "He can't take his eyes off of Granger. He's jealous."

Ron scowled at her. "No I'm not."

Luna and Susan giggled, while Padma rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Weasley."

Harry took off his outer robe, hanging it over his chair. Parvati gasped. "Gorgeous outfit!"

Harry blushed, and Luna started taking her outfit off. "We thought once the music picks up a bit, we would have something a bit less formal." Luna said brightly, shedding the top layer.

"Oh, I wish I'd thought of that." Parvati said, looking dismayed.

The girls went back to the dance floor. Harry and Neville glanced at each other for a moment, and Harry saw Neville looking at him up and down. Harry blushed, and motioned to the dance floor. Neville gave a small shrug, and they went back on.

The music picked up to the normal rock and roll stuff the Weird Sisters did, they even carried Flitwick through the crowd. The Professor was laughing and having a great time as he bodysurfed the crowd. Harry could see the other Professors were getting a bit tipsy, and more of the students were dancing a bit wilder than they ought to.

Sometime, during the night, Harry found himself dancing with Neville, his back to the other boy's chest, while Luna was at his front. A lot of people were dancing like this, and no one paid much attention to the three friends. It was dark, and it was more than a bit exciting as Harry felt Neville grinding against his bottom, his arms holding Harry tightly around his waist.

Harry bit his lip, holding back a groan as Luna wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, flush up against him. Their eyes met. Luna just smiled at him unwaveringly, and kept dancing.

Harry felt Neville grind against him again, pushing Harry's hips forward into Luna's. Luna glanced down, slightly startled. Harry colored, looking over his shoulder at Neville, who looked oblivious, but Harry knew better.

Harry glanced around, and saw Draco dancing, seemingly alone, but Daphne danced next to him, not touching him. The boy wasn't too far away- just enough so that he could see them, but not close enough to be odd. Draco was watching them.

Harry looked back at Luna, who looked at Draco too. She backed up slightly from Harry. Neville pushed at Harry's back again, pushing the boy forward. Luna glanced at Neville, who was smiling.

"What?" He yelled.

The blonde sighed, pulling away from the two boys. "We should go- it's getting late!" She yelled back.

She motioned to Draco, who nodded slightly. The three of them said goodbye to the others, and went to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. The ghost was gone for the evening, visiting with the other ghosts in the castle. The three of them waited around the bathroom for Draco to come. The boy did, twenty minutes later.

Draco rubbed awkwardly at his neck.

"Those are ugly robes." Harry remarked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "My Father got these for me. Come on, let's get down there."

The four of them went down to the Chamber, and went inside the inner chamber. Luna put on a record.

"So, how is Daphne?" Luna asked awkwardly.

Draco sighed. "Awful. She nearly cried when she saw Susan went alone." He shook his head.

"She looked happy enough at the Ball."

"Luna." Neville chastised, taking off his outer robe.

Luna just sighed, and kissed Draco gently. "I'm sorry Draco. She's a pretty girl…and…I guess I was a bit jealous."

Draco just rose a brow at her, winding his arms around her waist. "And what, I shouldn't be jealous that you danced with these two all night?" He nodded towards Harry and Neville.

Harry blushed. "It's not a big deal."

Draco pulled away from Luna, advancing at Harry. "So, if I danced with you like you did with Luna tonight, you wouldn't have a problem with it?"

Harry stepped back, squeaking as he backed into the bookcase. "Erm…"

There was a glint in Draco's eyes that Harry couldn't quite place as the boy leant forward, putting his hands on either side of the bookcase, beside Harry's head. "Luna told me what you did. You and Neville. In front of her." He whispered, heated.

Harry blushed furiously. "Merlin, Draco, I didn't even remember she was there-"

"You still shouldn't do things like that in front of her! She's a lady!"

Harry bit his lip, ashamed. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Draco, I can handle myself." Luna said sharply next to them. Neville stood next to her. "If I didn't want to see it, I would have left the room. They didn't force me to stay."

Draco looked at her, and looked back at Harry. He seemed to realize that he was standing entirely too close to Harry, and backed off. He cleared his throat, glancing at Neville. Neville looked at him evenly, crossing his arms.

Draco frowned. "This…isn't normal. There's tons of couples that are friends with other couples, but they don't…do things like that in front of each other."

Neville just shrugged. "Maybe it's not normal, but this is a sort of different situation we're in. You're with Luna, but you're attracted to Harry too. There. I said it."

Harry gawked at the other boy.

"Bu-"

"And Luna is attracted to you and Harry both. And I love Harry." Neville paused, looking at Draco. He tilted his head, studying Draco intensely. "I also must admit that I can find both you and Luna attractive in your own ways."

Harry pushed past Draco, going to Neville's side. "What do you mean? Is that why you did what you did in front of Luna?"

Neville looked at Harry placidly. "I didn't force you to do those things Harry. You could have stopped. You could have told me no."

Harry blinked at him, shocked. "But…But…"

"You didn't want to. You didn't want to tell me no, because you wanted her to see you just as much as I did."

Harry blushed furiously, looking at Luna. "I…" He looked down at his feet, fidgeting. "Neville…you know I always do what you tell me to do."

"Why?"

Harry glanced at the other two, who were watching, fascinated.

"I…don't know why." Harry admitted quietly.

Neville ran a hand through Harry's hair. "Harry…you can say no."

"But…I don't want to." Harry said.

Something clicked in Neville's mind. "Then I can do anything to you. You'd let me fuck you, and you'd have no problem with it?"

Harry gasped. "Neville, I'm not ready for that yet!"

Neville held Harry by the face, staring into his eyes. "Would you tell me no?"

Harry wanted to look away from the boy, but Neville held onto him tightly. "I…I don't know…"

Neville grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him towards the bed.

"Neville! What are you doing!" Luna shrieked. "Harry said he wasn't ready!"

At the same time, Draco couldn't believe what was happening. "Neville!" He drew his wand.

Neville brusquely yanked Harry's pants down, and shoved the boy over the side of the bed, bottom up. Harry was crying, but made no move to fight the other boy.

"Neville, stop it!" Luna yelled, drawing her own wand.

Neville pulled down the front of his own pants, and spread Harry's legs. "Harry, tell me no. Right now."

Harry sniffled, body trembling and shaking.

"If you don't tell me no right now, I will do it." Neville said, voice tight.

Harry cried silently.

Neville grabbed him by the hips. "Harry, tell me no."

"No." Harry said weakly, sobbing. "No, don't do this Nev. Please."

Neville sighed, pulling Harry up, and into his lap. The boy cried, burying his face into Neville's neck.

Draco and Luna looked at each other, slowly putting their wands away.

"What is this all about?" Draco asked, staring at Neville.

Neville pet Harry's hair. "Harry…needs to learn that he can say no to me." He kissed Harry's brow. "Kit…I'm so sorry. I was…just trying to help you."

Harry stared at him, sniffling, wiping his tears away. "Never…_never_ do that again. Not like that."

Neville nodded, holding onto him tightly. Luna slowly went forward, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Harry…will you be okay?"

Harry shrugged, not looking at her. Neville sighed, and turned the blankets back, and tucked Harry in. Harry stared up at him. "Neville….don't leave me." He whispered.

Neville looked down. "I…I won't. I'm sorry I did that to you Kit. It's just…"

Luna hugged the boy. "Hey, it's alright." She sat back on the bed, toeing off her shoes. "I think everyone should sleep here tonight."

Draco glanced at the couch, but Luna shook her head. "Everyone in the bed. There's enough room." She smiled down at Harry. "Don't you think that would be nice, Harry?"

Harry stared up at her, nodding tentatively. The two of them looked at the other boys. Neville just smiled, and shed his shirt. Draco sighed, and started unbuttoning his robes. "Fine. But if I get shoved off the bed in the middle of the night, I know who I'm going to blame."

Soon enough, the four of them were in bed. Harry was snuggled up against Neville, while Luna was curled up against Draco, Harry and Luna's backs to each other. It was quiet, and the four of them grew drowsy after all the excitement from the day. And they fell asleep.

* * *

Luna had woken first. She was quite used to the boys seeing her topless, but this was another thing entirely. Draco was spooning her from behind, a hand on her breast, snoring in his sleep. Harry was snuggled up against her, his mouth open slightly, his breath playing on her chest. He was inches away from it.

Neville was spooned up behind him, his face buried in Harry's neck, arms wound around the smaller boy tightly. Luna smiled at the sight. She turned her head slightly, rolling her eyes at Draco, who let out another loud snore.

Harry shifted suddenly at the sound, and turned, his face going right into Luna's breasts, his arm hitting Draco in the face.

"Ow!" Draco hissed, sitting up, rubbing his nose.

Luna stared down at the dark haired boy in shock, and Harry seemed to notice something was off, and woke. He gasped, backing away, waking Neville up. Neville frowned, opening his eyes slowly.

"What happened?"

Draco rubbed his nose again. "Harry hit me in the nose."

Harry blinked. "I…I didn't mean to."

Luna sat up, not even bothering to cover herself. "You were asleep, it was an accident."

Harry couldn't help but stare. "I…I touched them!" He whispered.

Luna blushed. "More like got a face full."

Neville laughed at this, and Draco frowned, bringing up the covers.

Luna rolled her eyes. "It's not a big deal, Draco."

Draco looked at Harry and Neville. Neville seemed to take no notice of Luna's breasts, but Harry couldn't stop looking at them. Draco wrapped his arms around the girl, holding her breasts from behind.

"Well, you can't touch them."

Luna pushed his hands away, laughing as she got on top of him. "They're _mine_, Draco. I don't think you have much say over _my_ breasts."

Draco stared at them, getting an eyeful, since they were right in his face. He wasn't going to argue with her. "Oh…okay."

"How do they feel?" Neville blurted.

Luna glanced at him coyly. "Why, you want to feel them?"

Neville reached over. Harry and Draco gawked at them in surprise. Neville tilted his head, touching her breast, as if it was a plant he was studying, fingers skimming over the soft skin, brushing the nipple.

Luna shifted in Draco's lap, biting her lip.

Neville looked up at her. "They're sensitive?"

"You think?" Luna asked, face going pink.

Neville slowly pulled his hand away. "They're nice."

Harry colored, sitting up, glaring slightly at Neville. He wanted to feel them too, but he wouldn't dare to ask the girl.

"Harry?"

Harry blushed.

"No, Luna, I don't want everyone just feeling you up-" Draco started, but he stopped when Luna grabbed one of his hands, and put it on one of her breasts. She just gave a look to Harry. He made no move towards her, so she grabbed his hand, and put it on the other one.

Harry gawked at her. He looked down at the soft skin under his hand. It was…unbelievably soft. He squeezed gently, experimentally. He glanced at Neville, who nodded at him encouragingly. He slid slightly closer, glancing at Draco, who was playing with the girl's breast. He was obviously well acquainted with them. Harry stared, mesmerized, as the boy rolled her nipple between his fingers, squeezing.

Harry saw the girl move slightly in the Draco's lap. Luna looked down at him, pressing her hand on top of Harry's firmly. Harry stared up at her, swallowing. He looked over at Neville, who was watching them, eyes hooded.

"She wants you to touch her, Harry."

Luna nodded. "It's okay." She whispered.

Harry looked at Draco, who was looking at him, a glitter in his eye.

Harry looked at the breast in his hand, and began to fondle it a bit more. Draco resumed on the other one. Finally, he pulled his hand away, not sure if he should continue. He turned to Neville, and buried into the other boy's arms, face flaming.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Neville asked gently.

Harry shook his head.

Luna and Draco kissed each other, and Luna climbed out of the bed, and pulled her dress on over her head. "We should probably get going. People will be wondering where we are."

It seemed that a boundary had been broken, after that. Draco and Luna didn't seem to have any problems snogging and groping openly in front of them, and if they stayed the night, they often shared the bed with Harry and Neville- if only to sleep.

* * *

An article came out about Hagrid being a half giant in the Daily Prophet. Luckily, there were no legislation against half giants in the workforce, or else Hagrid would have lost his job.

Harry and his friends did their best to cheer the man up after this. Even Madam Maxine was avoiding him now. Christmas was wonderful. Harry spent the morning visiting with Remus and Sirius, and the afternoon with Hagrid and his friends. He got loads of presents from everyone, and Sirius had managed to pass on a package and a letter from Narcissa.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am so glad you and my son are still friends. Sirius told me of your trickery, and I do not blame you. Lucius is…not understanding of Draco's beliefs. He will do anything to have a 'proper' heir. I know all of you must care for him deeply._

_My pregnancy is not the easiest thing in the world- I've been bedridden for ages. I've been reading in the papers about the Tournament, and I wish you the best of luck. I do hope I can make it to the last task, at least. My due date is not too long before then, and perhaps I can bring the baby with me!_

_I know none of you can write me, not with Lucius watching my letters, and I understand. Hopefully, when this mess is over, all of you will be invited over for tea- I miss all of you. _

_There is something coming. I recognize the signs. Lucius is growing nervous, and so am I. Please be careful Harry, and take care of yourself. I hope my gift for you helps in the future. A little birdie told me about a project of yours, and I picked this up. I know it's not the usual sheet music, but there comes a time when one puts away playthings- if only temporarily._

_I hope you like it. _

_Narcissa_

Harry opened the package, eyes widening. It was an extremely rare text on rune theory. He had only heard the barest references of it in his searches, and found that it had been out of print for more than a hundred years.

He found out later on that day that Narcissa had gifted Draco a book on transfiguration potions, Neville, a dangerous looking dagger, and Luna, a slim, non-descript book that she wouldn't let the boys look at.

Draco found a potion that induced the meditative trance that one would be in when finding their animagus forms, so the rest of the holidays were spent searching for the ingredients, so Luna, Neville, and Draco could also look for their forms.

Harry spent the time when they were doing this reading his book, and pushing himself in his training. He found a few useful spells that would help him for the upcoming task, thankfully. He was attempting to repair his omnioculars, but he wasn't making very good progress.

* * *

The last Saturday before term started again, Harry was taking Persephone for a ride. He was gliding through the cold air easily when he heard a scream. Startled, he looked down to see a blonde running, three forms behind her.

At first, Harry thought it was Luna. His heart had skipped a beat, and he drew his wand, speeding towards them. As he got nearer, he saw that it was Gabrielle Delacour, with two Hogwarts boys, and a Durmstrang boy chasing her. Harry stunned them before they even noticed he was above them.

The girl gasped upon seeing him. Harry landed on the ground, and climbed off of Persephone, patting her flank. He could see the girl was shaken.

"Are you alright?"

The girl nodded, glancing at the boys.

They heard a yell behind them. Harry looked over, wand still drawn, eyes widening as he saw Fleur Delacour practically screech at him, like a full blooded veela would do.

"What did you do to my sister?" She flicked her wand, making Harry dodge her spell.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Harry yelled back, dodging another spell.

"Fleur, he helped me, he did nothing wrong!" Gabrielle cried. She motioned to the three unconscious boys. "They were chasing me. He saw, and he saved me."

Fleur stared at Harry, wand still raised as she went to her sister's side. She studied the smaller girl closely, and seemed to heave a sigh of relief. "You're okay?"

Gabrielle nodded, looking up at her. "I'm sorry I ruined your date with that Bill fellow."

Fleur blushed. "It's alright Gabrielle. You're my sister…I should have been looking after you." She put a hand on her sister's shoulder, and looked at Harry, finally lowering her wand. "Thank you."

Harry gave her a small smile. "You're welcome." He looked at Gabrielle, who was glancing at his Pegasus.

"That's Persephone. She's really friendly. You can pet her, if you like."

The girl smiled, and went to the Pegasus, and started cooing at it. Harry and Fleur looked at each other for a long moment.

"Why were those boys chasing your sister?"

Fleur stared at the boys, looking upset and shaken. "The pull. You were right, you know. It is…hard to control it. It makes it quite dangerous…for us." She looked at Harry. "In France, we would be protected by the colony. Here, there is nothing."

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Harry asked.

Fleur frowned. "No." She called to her sister. "Gabrielle, we must bring these boys to the castle and explain what happened."

Gabrielle sighed. "Yes Fleur."

Harry watched Fleur flick her wand at the boys, binding them and levitating them behind the blondes as they walked to the castle.

He shook his head, watching them go.

It turned out the boys were given detention for two weeks, but nothing else would be done. There probably would have been more, but considering that Gabrielle was a quarter veela, the blame was placed on her. She was now confined to the Beaubaxtons carriage, only taking meals in the Great Hall with her sister.

The situation only fueled the fire for Fleur, and the girl grew angrier and angrier with the students of Hogwarts and Durmstrang. The only exception to this, of course, was Harry and his friends.

It was the night before the task, and Harry was eating dinner. Luna had just been called away by Flitwick, and Harry knew it was going to be her that he was going to save the next day. He was mentally preparing himself for the task with Fleur came into the Great Hall, looking very distressed.

" 'arry, have you seen Gabrielle?"

Harry looked up at the girl. "Oh…no." He glanced at the Professor's table. They seemed to be oblivious to Fleur's distress. "Luna was taken earlier. For the task. They might have taken Gabrielle for the task tomorrow."

Fleur gasped, paling, as she sat in her seat. She was silent for a moment. "I have been looking for her for the last hour, surely someone could have told me." She whispered.

"I'm sorry." Harry said quietly.

Fleur looked terribly worried. "Our kind…and the Mer-folk do not get along. I…I do hope they won't hurt her."

Harry shifted. "I don't think they will. If…if you need me to help tomorrow, I can." He whispered.

Fleur frowned. "You will not need to do that. I will rescue my own sister." She said shortly. She stood, and left the Great Hall.

The following morning, most of the student body was on the shores of the Lake, Harry and the other Champions were getting ready for the task. Harry wore his basilisk hide outfit again- who knew what was in that lake. His hair was in its usual braid. Harry stared into the water, hoping that he could save Luna in time.

He dumped the gillyweed out of its bag, and made sure his wand was locked into place in its holster. He started making a pattern on his thigh, with his fingers, looking almost casual about it.

Everyone went off, and Harry scarfed down the gillyweed, and dived into the water. As he went down, he felt himself changing, and he started breathing the water like he would air. He tapped his thigh, and in his hand was his dagger. It would last for ten minutes- ten minutes it would be real, it could be used, and in ten minutes it would be gone.

He swam quickly to where he knew the mermaid's homestead was. He'd had Moaning Myrtle scout out the lake for him the week before. He swam quickly, avoiding the patches of seaweed, going faster and faster. He knew that the gillyweed was making him a stronger swimmer- he would never be this comfortable swimming in real life.

He heard the soft music in Mermish, and swam towards it, mentally checking the time. He had five more minutes until his dagger was gone. Hopefully there wouldn't be too much trouble once he arrived.

He soon saw four bodies floating in the water, tied to posts. Cho Chang, probably for Cedric, was between Gabrielle and Luna. Luna looked ghostly in the water, her blonde hair floating up about her face. He looked around, seeing no one. He saw Gabrielle nodding off in the water, looking so fragile.

No one else had gotten their person, yet. He took his dagger, and used it to cut Luna's binds. He grabbed her, looking around. His dagger faded from his free hand, and he saw a shape move in the distance.

He gasped as he saw Krum swimming towards him, his head shaped like a shark's. He used a pointy rock to free Hermione from her binds. He grabbed her and swam away again just as quickly.

Cedric came, and grabbed Cho. The dark haired girl was limp in his arms. Cedric looked at Harry questioningly, a bubble over his mouth.

Harry motioned to Gabrielle. Cedric just shrugged, motioning for him to go up, but Harry shook his head.

Cedric frowned, but swam away, going back up to the surface.

Harry looked to Gabrielle, and drew his wand. He started to undo her binds, but a Mermaid came out of nowhere, spear at his throat.

Harry's eyes widened. "She's going to die!" He cried out, bubbles coming from his mouth.

The mermaid shook her head. She was a ghastly looking thing, looking nothing like the muggle ones. She motioned to Luna. "Only her."

Harry shook his head, continuing to free Gabrielle from her binds. "No!"

He grimaced as the spear struck his basilisk hide, but it didn't pierce his skin, thankfully. He grabbed Gabrielle as soon as she came free, and he dragged the two girls up, knowing he'd wasted a lot of time waiting down there.

The Gillyweed was wearing off, he realized, just before he went to the surface. He kicked a few more times, he was almost there! He surfaced, and so did the girls.

Luna gasped for breath, as did Gabrielle, and Harry smiled. They were alive, and unhurt.

"You okay?" Harry asked them.

Luna just smiled, helping Harry towards the shore. Gabrielle was looking around for her sister. "Where is Fleur?"

"I…don't know." Harry panted. They reached the shore, and the students went wild. Fleur ran towards them, a towel around her shoulders, and burn marks up and down her arms. She hugged Gabrielle to her tightly, crying.

"I thought…Gabrielle, you are safe!" She gasped, hugging her sister again. She looked at Harry, and then kissed both of his cheeks. "Thank you Harry."

Harry blushed, pulling away. "It's okay."

Gabrielle kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Harry looked at the burn marks on Fleur's arms. "Are you alright?"

Fleur shook her head. "I will be fine. Those stupid Grindylows caught me." She snarled, rubbing her arms.

After much deliberation, it was decided that Harry and Krum were tied for the lead. Harry had gotten extra points for saving Gabrielle as well as Luna, and had reached them before anyone else had.

Later on that day, Harry did not feel up to joining the celebrations. He felt as though he had almost lost Luna again, and he was feeling very upset about it. He hated this stupid tournament, and wished he had never been a part of it.

He was walking to the Forest, alone. Luna was in the hospital wing, sleeping, with Neville looking after her. He just felt guiltier sitting there at her side, watching her sleep. So he was outside. The snow was still around, and probably wouldn't melt for a little while longer. He looked at the barren looking trees with a slight smile, wishing for spring to come already.

He heard something behind him, and he turned, seeing Gabrielle duck behind a tree.

Harry crossed his arms, looking at her. "Aren't you supposed to be with your sister?"

Gabrielle peeked out shyly. "She's taking a nap."

Harry walked towards her. "Come on, I'll take you back." Gabrielle made a face at him, and they started walking towards the Beaubaxtons carriage.

"I just wanted to see you with the Fairies." Gabrielle admitted.

Harry looked at her in surprise. "You've…you've seen them?"

Gabrielle colored. "Well…not exactly. I was wandering the Forest, earlier in the fall, and I saw the signs…"

"The signs?"

Gabrielle looked at him oddly. "Well, yes." She paused looking at Harry carefully. "I had heard there were no more Fairy grounds in the U.K. But when I saw the signs here, I thought I could have been mistaken."

Harry knelt in front of her. "Gabrielle, are you saying you've seen other fairies? Elsewhere?"

Gabrielle nodded. "At the Veela colony, when we visited our Grandmother. I was really little, though. Fleur thinks I was just being silly, and doesn't believe me. But when we saw you, we knew you weren't fully human."

Harry stared at the small blonde, and Gabrielle pressed on. "There are very few that are unaffected by our Pull. One, you would have to be gay. Two, you are so in love with someone else that you could not possibly be attracted to anyone else, and three, you are not human- or in your case, you are only partly human."

Harry bit his lip, glancing around. "Gabrielle, you can keep this a secret, right?"

Gabrielle nodded, looking excited.

Harry sighed. "Okay…I'm not fully human. I cannot…tell you more than that about that." He swallowed. "I am in love with a boy." He whispered.

Gabrielle gasped, her eyes going wide. "Really? Who?"

Harry colored. "I have to keep some of my secrets, you know." He smiled at her pout. "So that is probably why I do not feel your pull, and neither does he. As far as I know, he's fully human."

Gabrielle nodded, looking thoughtful. "Your secret will be safe with me."

* * *

That evening, Harry went back to the hospital wing. Luna was reading in her bed, and Neville sat next to her in a chair. Madam Pomfrey was fiddling with vials nearby, making small talk. All three of them looked at Harry as he walked in. Harry gave a small smile to Luna, and kissed her cheek.

"How are you feeling, Lu?"

Luna smiled. "I'm fine. Madam Pomfrey was just saying that I can leave soon."

"Good." Harry sat at the end of her bed. Neville kissed Harry on the forehead. "I'm going to go get dinner. I'll see you two later."

Harry nodded, and watched him go with a smile. He looked at Luna, and she was smiling at him playfully. "You really like him, don't you?" She whispered, giggling.

Harry colored. Madam Pomfrey was listening in unashamedly.

"So what was it like? Did you actually see anything?"

Luna shook her head, knowing he was referring to the task. "No. It felt like I was asleep the whole time."

Harry sighed. "I wish they had told us that you guys would have been alright, if we hadn't gotten to you in time. I was so worried about you." He paused. "I didn't want to lose you again."

Luna hugged him tightly. "Well I'm here, aren't I?"

Harry nodded, smiling slightly. "So my little trick worked."

Luna's eyes widened. "It did?"

Harry nodded, smile widening. "Yeah. For the full ten minutes. I was a bit worried about it working in water, but it seemed fine."

Luna squealed, jumping out of bed. "I can't believe it! This is great-"

"Miss Lovegood, sit back down." Madam Pomfrey said sharply.

Luna sat, but still looked as though she was brimming with excitement. "That's great, Harry." She whispered. "You could revolutionize conjuring magic."

Harry colored. "Well…I will see what else I can do with it. I mean, there has to be a limit to it."

Madam Pomfrey looked at them curiously. "What are you two talking about?"

Harry fidgeted. "It…it's something I came up with."

Luna grinned. "Show her, Harry."

Harry stood from the bed nervously. "I don't want anyone knowing about this- this kind of magic could be dangerous in the wrong hands."

Madam Pomfrey stared at Harry. Harry started tracing a rune on his thigh. "You see, in conjuring, one really just transfigures from particles in the air. The basic conjuring spell is a formation of a rune- to make. If you trace that same rune on yourself, however…" Harry tapped his thigh with his palm, and as he brought it back, there was a small Luna doll.

The woman stared at the doll.

Harry handed it over to Luna, who giggled, looking at herself. "Your body has magic. With this, you are drawing on your magic. It is temporary, the item you conjure lasts for approximately ten minutes. You picture what you want to conjure in your head, rather like a visualization, focusing on the details and such, and what you're going to do with it."

Harry smiled at the doll. "Inanimate things are best. Natural fibers and such. Muggle items, such as plastic, are much harder to do." Harry yawned, and took the doll from Luna gently. "And it makes you a bit sleepy."

Madam Pomfrey flicked her wand at Harry, checking his magical levels. She gasped. "Mr. Potter! Your magical levels are seriously depleted! Cancel this spell now! You will not be able to do magic for the next two days if you keep this up."

Harry blinked at her, and patted his thigh, and the doll disappeared. "Sorry."

Madam Pomfrey put her hands on her hips. "Mr. Potter, this is something serious you are undertaking here. You must promise me to not practice this magic! There are others who have tried to practice something similar to this, and they ended up losing their abilities." She snapped, staring at Harry with a glint in her eye. "Do you understand?"

Harry stared at her in surprise. "Yes…yes ma'am." He said meekly.

Luna spoke up. "We haven't heard of anything like this before, Madam Pomfrey."

Pomfrey sighed. "Of course you wouldn't. What I'm speaking of is dark magic- the only reason I know of it is because healers have to know how to deal with the repercussions of darker magic- including something like this." She stared at Harry, hard. "Harry, what you just did is considered Grey." Luna gasped.

Madam Pomfrey ignored this. "I cannot keep you from doing it, but I must ask you to consider what you are risking when you perform this magic. Understand?"

Harry nodded. "Yes ma'am."

After dinner, they met up again in the Chamber. "What did Madam Pomfrey mean about Grey?" Harry asked curiously.

Draco frowned, looking thoughtful. "Grey magic is something that isn't Dark, but it isn't light either. It can be used offensively, or defensively. You can get some serious fines for practicing it openly, but you won't get arrested or anything."

Luna spoke up timidly. "Not many practice it, though. That's why we'd never heard of this…theory of yours Harry." She sighed. "I'm sorry."

Harry shrugged, looking at Neville, who was staring into the fire. "Well, it's a very useful magic. It can be done wandless, silent…something excellent for getting out of a tight spot." The tall boy said quietly.

"Yes, but if I use it in front of others, everyone will know." Harry murmured.

Neville sighed, pulling Harry close. They four of them sat on the couch for a bit in a comfortable silence.

"Hey, I finished those potions" Draco said "Last night. Are you guys ready to take them?"

Neville grinned. "Yeah, I can't wait to see what I've got."

Luna laughed. "I bet you'll be a bear or something like that."

Harry smiled at the picture. They went to the outer chamber, where Draco and Luna had a table set up in the corner for their potions projects. Draco flicked his wand, filling three vials of the stuff, and handed it to Luna and Neville.

Harry spoke up. "I think you guys shouldn't take them all at once. Just in case." Neville nodded, and looked at Luna.

Luna smiled. "Ladies first, I suppose." She tilted the vial back, and drank it. She shuddered, and tilted slightly.

"Woah." She croaked. "Help me get to the floor."

The three boys sat her down on the cold stone floor. She closed her eyes, lying down, and looked as though she was asleep.

Harry sat next to her, looking at her worriedly. Draco toyed with the vial in his hand nervously, and Neville paced back and forth.

A few minutes later, Luna sat up slowly, looking a bit out of it. She smiled. "I'm a Blue-jay."

Harry grinned. "That's great, Lu."

Luna nodded, looking up at Draco. Draco sat next to her, and drank his potion. He grimaced, and laid down. Luna looked a bit out of it, still, and watched the boy in silence.

Draco slowly opened his eyes, and stared up at them. "I'm a wolf." He whispered, and grinned. "Wicked!" He sat up, holding his head.

Neville stared down at them. "Guess I just need to go. I hope I'm something cool."

Harry laughed as the boy drank the potion, and sat on the floor. He sighed, closing his eyes as he laid down.

Draco was brimming with excitement. "I'm a wolf! Isn't that cool?"

Luna smiled, taking him by the hand. "Yes. Wolves, like Werewolves, live in packs. It sort of makes sense. I wonder if you are an Alpha." She said to herself.

Harry grinned at Draco playfully. "I have a feeling that Neville will be, whatever he is."

Luna swatted Harry's arm, grinning. Draco mock glared at them. "I can be an Alpha."

Harry laughed, and Neville stirred slowly, opening his eyes.

"Well?" Harry asked, leaning over him. Neville stared up at him, a smile slowly spreading on his face.

"I'm a lion." The boy murmured, stroking Harry's face. "He looks amazing."

Harry colored, staring down at him. "A lion…um, that's so Gryffindor, isn't it?"

Neville yanked him into a kiss, pulling Harry on top of him. Harry pulled away, dazed, looking at Draco and Luna.

Luna giggled. "He might be Alpha, Draco."

Neville sat up, looking thoughtful. "Yeah, you're a wolf, aren't you?"

Draco nodded, frowning. "Both of us are predators."

Harry piped up. "There doesn't have to be an Alpha-"

"Actually, when they transform, there will have to be." Luna said. "They'll have to duel or fight, and whoever wins, will be Alpha."

Harry stared at the boys. "But…I don't want them to fight."

Neville sighed. "Come on, let's go research about these animals."

Since everyone had found their forms, like Harry, they found certain little habits were popping up now and then- stronger than before. They weren't necessarily bad, but they made more sense now, knowing their forms.

Draco seemed to get more restless and territorial, and got a bit antsy every time Luna was touched by anyone besides Harry or Neville. Neville, was the same about Harry, but he had always been that way. Luna would fly with the threstrals more and more often, enjoying the slowly improving weather. They were all working hard to research about their forms, and were starting the beginning stages of the transformation. Because of everything else going on, Harry hadn't much time to work on his, but he was determined to get it finished within the year.

* * *

On the first day of spring, Harry went to the Forest, with his book of Fairy Poems in his hand. He was alone. Flitwick would have gone with him, but the Professor was up to his head in paperwork.

Harry went into the forest, glancing at the yellow flowers at the base of the tree. They were just now growing again, their blossoms had not yet opened. Harry knelt before the flower.

"Greater Celedine?" He whispered.

One of the blossoms unfurled, revealing the same dark haired fairy, waking up from a long nap. She blinked up at Harry, and smiled.

Harry returned the smile, and motioned to his book. "How would you like some friends?"

The fairy stood in her flower, tilting her head curiously. Harry smiled, and opened the book to a random page.

_"Foxglove, Foxglove,_

_What do you see?_

_The cool green woodland,_

_The fat velvet bee;_

_Hey Mr. Bumble,_

_I've honey here for thee!_

_Foxglove, Foxglove,_

_What see you now?_

_The soft summer moonlight_

_On bracken, grass, and bough;_

_And all the fairies dancing_

_As only they know how."_

Harry smiled, looking up from his book. Greater Celedine was grinning madly, and started zipping through the trees, beckoning for him to follow her. Harry ran after her, until they came to a patch of Foxglove that had been growing outside the threstral caves.

Harry glanced at the threstrals, and knelt before the foxgloves. "Foxglove, will you wake for me?" He whispered, eyes bright.

At once, the blossoms of the flowers began to unfurl, revealing small fairies, babies, all of them. Greater Celedine cooed at them, and took one into her arms. The flitted to Harry, still smiling, and flew to his book. She pointed to it.

Harry grinned, and read some more. All afternoon, he read, waking fairies from their sleep. Most were small, newborns, only the Greater Celedine and the Bryony Fairies were old enough to take care of the small ones.

It was growing dark, and Harry was at the Pond, book in his lap, watching the Ragged Robin play his pipes, other fairies flitting about, making this clearing their home. They fashioned a home out of tree branches and leaves, mosses and grasses, newly awakened flowers sprouting up all around it- all at the base of the old oak tree.

Greater Celedine approached Harry, a small Rose fairy in her arms. Harry smiled at the tiny pink thing, and looked at her. She motioned to the book.

"There's only one more. Are you ready for your Queen?"

Greater Celedine nodded, with a smile.

Harry turned to the last page, and began to speak softly.

_"O then, I see Queen Mab hath been with you."_

All the fairies stilled at this, and waited expectantly, watching him.

_"She is the Fairy's midwife, and she comes_

_In shape no bigger than an agate stone_

_On the fore finger of an alderman,_

_Drawn with a tearm of little atonies,_

_Over men's noses as they lie asleep,_

_Her wagon spokes made of long spinners' legs,_

_The cover the wings of grasshoppers,_

_The traces of the smallest spider's web,_

_The collars of the moonshines watery beams,_

_Her whip of cricket's bone, the lash of film,_

_Her waggoner a small grey colored gnat,_

_Her chariot is an empty hazel nut,_

_Made by the joiner squirrel or an old grub,_

_Time out o' mind the fairies' coachmakers,_

_And in this state she gallops night by night,_

_Through lover's brains, and then they dream of love,_

_O'er courtiers' knees, that dream on court'sies straight,_

_O'er lawyers fingers, who straight dream of on fees,_

_O'er ladies lips, wo straight on kisses dream,_

_This is she-"_

He whispered, breathlessly, and his eyes widened as a Fairy formed in midair, seeming to stretch, the other fairies attending her. She had long white hair, and where the others looked young, like children, she looked like a lady, older than the others.

She stared at Harry was she was dressed in cobwebs by her attendants, and a crown of vines, it looked like. She tilted her head, looking at Harry. She flew up to him, approaching him slowly, abandoning the others for a moment.

She studied his face carefully. "Young one…." She whispered, staring in Harry's eyes. "Thank you for waking us."

Harry was shocked. He did not know fairies could speak. The others hadn't, so he had assumed she wouldn't be able to as well. He should stop assuming things, when it comes to magic.

"You're welcome." Harry said meekly.

The Queen looked him over carefully. "You are kin with us. Sixteenth generation, if I am not mistaken." She nodded slowly.

"You shall join us in our first night, then." She said, turning to the other fairies. "The young one will join us in the festivities this evening."

The others seemed excited at this. The older ones flew about, seeming to prepare for some sort of feast.

The Queen turned to Harry. "There are other humans close by, yes?"

Harry nodded.

The Queen looked thoughtful. "We will remain here in the forest for a time. We are far from the other Fairy grounds, and it will take time for us to contact the others."

She stared at Harry for a moment. "Young one, why did you wake us?"

Harry stared at her. "I don't know. It…felt right at the time."

The Queen looked slightly amused at this, and floated over to the rocks beside him. She motioned to the water, and out of it came a shining metal form. Water dripped from it as it floated towards them.

The metal gleamed in the moonlight as it floated in front of Harry.

"This, young one, will help you. Split in half, and pay the Earth dwellers with their half to fashion you your weapon of war. The other half will be used for this."

Harry stared at the metal with wide eyes. "What is it?"

The Queen smiled proudly. "Mythrill." She waved her hand, and the metal piece was wrapped in cotton. "A tribute to you, our Waker."

Harry took the metal carefully, swallowing as he could feel the magic in it.

The Queen gave him a smile, and they looked to see the Fairies had gather bunches of mushrooms, grasses, and nuts for their feast. "Let us feast!" She cried.

Harry was out all night with the fairies. They told him stories. Stories about their kind, and the few humans that had met them. Many had left the physical world, because people seemed to no longer believe in them- and it was killing them.

Harry told them about Gabrielle, who did believe in them, and the Fairies were delighted to hear of it. They talked of their kinship to the Earth Dwellers (Goblins), and the house elves. Harry told them about their new home, the Forest.

It was near dawn, but he wasn't tired at all. Many of the fairies were retiring for the night, the little ones long since been asleep. Harry heard hooves, and he knew it was Firenze before he even saw the Centaur.

The centaur came out into the clearing, and many of the remaining fairies scattered, with the exception of Mab. Harry stood, and she flitted to his shoulder.

"Queen." Firenze bowed slightly, as much as his body would allow.

"Centaur."

"My Father wishes to meet with you."

The Fairy Queen gave him a small nod. "Very well. Tonight, then."

"I am Firenze, second eldest of my Father."

"Where is the eldest, then?" The Queen asked, frowning.

Firenze glanced at Harry. "He is…most disagreeable around humans. I have been sent in his stead."

The Queen motioned to Harry. "He is not fully human. The stars told you this, did they not?"

Firenze nodded slightly, glancing at Harry again. "Yes, they did. But it does not matter to my Brother."

Mab sniffed. "I have never met a centaur to be so illogical. I will speak to this brother of yours tonight. What is his name?"

"Bane."

"A fitting name." She turned to Harry. "I must retire, young one. Come again, soon, and we shall talk."

Harry nodded, and watched her fly away. He followed Firenze through the forest, the Centaur escorting him to the edge.

"Thank you Firenze." Harry said quietly.

Firenze gave him a slight nod. "You are welcome, Harry Potter. You best return to the castle before others realize that you are gone."

That morning, Harry went straight to Flitwick's office, and told him everything. When Harry had shown him the Mythrill, Flitwick had fainted.

After Harry woke him back up the Professor took the wrapped Mythrill into his tiny hands. "I will take this to Gringott's straight away. The Goblins will not deny you your weapon, once they see it." He smiled, shaking his head. "I still can't believe it."

Harry stared at the metal uncertainly. "Is it that big of a deal?"

Flitwick chuckled. "I'd say so. The last weapon made of Mythrill to be used by a wizard was Excalibur, by King Arthur. Merlin himself was half Fey, and that was how he obtained the precious metal- it can only be brought out of the earth by that race."

Harry stared at the wrapped item that was resting in Flitwick's hands innocently.

"Well…I don't want a sword…I need something I could hide, something that wouldn't be noticed."

Flitwick nodded, staring down at the precious metal in his hands. "Yes. I agree. We will talk soon."

* * *

Two days later, Gabrielle was outside again. She couldn't help it. It was dreadfully boring, being stuck in the carriage, when everyone else could explore. She was walking along the edge of the forest when she heard a soft giggle.

Her eyes widened, and she looked in that direction. She heard it again. She stepped through the trees. She knew she wasn't supposed to be there, that the Forest was supposed to be dangerous.

Her eyes fell to the yellow blossoms at the foot of a tree, and to the path from them. It looked well worn. She glanced around, and walked down the path.

"Hello?" She whispered.

Her steps went faster as she heard laughter, louder, this time. She gasped as something bright flew right in front of her face.

She backed up slightly, blinking in shock as her eyes adjusted to the glow, and she saw a tiny boy with wild red hair, dressed in green and white, wings on his back.

"Bryony?"

The fairy grinned, and motioned for her to follow him. Gabrielle smiled, and did just that.

* * *

Harry was called to stay after his next Charms class. He told the others to wait outside for him, and Harry packed his things slowly, watching them go.

Flitwick smiled. "The Goblins have agreed to work on the project. They agree that the item should be smaller, less noticeable. They will be calling in a specialist to help make it."

Harry's eyes widened. "What is it?"

Flitwick nearly bounced in place. "I think it may be a wand. The person they were talking of bringing in is one of the best wand makers of France, but I do not know. It could be something else."

Harry sucked in a breath, eyes widening. "What sort of wand would be made of metal?"

Flitwick chuckled. "Well, before wands were made of wood and other magical items, some were fashioned of metal- mostly to do elemental work, like finding water wells, things like that. This one, if it is a wand, will probably be combined with other items. I would not think it would be comprised of only metal."

Harry nodded, looking thoughtful. He put his bag on his shoulder. "Interesting. Well…I have to get to class. I'll see you later."

"Right!" Flitwick beamed, and Harry left the classroom.

Luna and Neville stared at him expectantly.

"What business do you have with the Goblins? I thought you guys settled that debt ages ago?" Neville asked, crossing his arms.

Harry frowned, glancing around. "Damn. We can't talk about this here. Later tonight, okay?"

Luna nodded, taking Harry by the arm.

Harry was pacing restlessly in his dorm. Neville had gone to Herbology club on his own, and he knew Luna was in the common room, waiting for him to come down.

He wasn't ready to tell them yet. He knew he was going to have to, though.

Anthony spoke up from his desk, looking at Harry. "Can you stop that pacing? Just leave already!" He said shortly.

Harry glared at him.

Terry spoke up. "Yeah, you're never here anyways, I'm surprised you're even here now…avoiding your girlfriend?"

Anthony chuckled at this, and Harry's glare worsened.

"Shut up!" Harry spat. "You don't know anything." He growled, and stomped out of the room.

He went down the stairs, and Luna got up from her place on the couch, closing her book. She looked at him expectantly, and Harry nodded to the entrance. She followed him out, and they went out to the corridor.

"We can meet Nev at the Greenhouses. Draco won't be able to meet us, he has Quidditch Practice, and he has to put in some time in his Common room."

Harry nodded, still frowning.

"What's wrong?"

Harry sighed. "Nothing. It's nothing." He said shortly.

Luna frowned, clearly not believing him, as they went outside.

They went to the Greenhouses. Harry spotted Neville waving goodbye to the others, dirt on his hands and on the front of his shirt.

"Hey." Harry called out, and Neville looked their way. The boy shouldered his bag, and the three of them walked towards the forest. Harry led the way nervously.

"Harry…what's going on?" Neville finally asked.

Harry fidgeted as he slipped into the trees, and glanced at the yellow flowers.

"Greater Celedine?" He whispered. "I ask for your help again."

The fairy peeked out from under a flower, and Luna gasped. Neville stepped back just slightly. The fairy's cheerful yellow glow surrounded her as she floated up to their eye level. She curtseyed to Harry, a smile on her face. She looked at the others expectantly.

"Greater Celedine, these are my friends Neville and Luna."

The Fairy flew a bit closer to Luna, staring at the girl's radish earrings curiously, and flew to Neville's hair, and then floated back in front of them.

She tilted her head playfully, and blew a raspberry at Harry, and zipped off.

Harry sighed. "Come on, let's go to the Clearing."

"Harry…what was that?" Neville finally asked as they started walking.

Harry could practically feel the forest humming with excitement around them, and it was a bit distracting. "Well…that was a fairy, Neville."

"We know it was a Fairy, Harry, but they weren't here before!" Luna said, looking around.

Harry just smiled. "They were, but they were just sleeping." They got to the clearing, and they stopped short, seeing the fairy home under the oak all lit up and glowing with fairies. They scattered as they saw Neville and Luna, though.

"See?"

Luna stared in shock. "Merlin…they're real."

Neville blinked. "I can't believe it." He turned to Harry. "What does all this have to do with the Goblins?"

Harry sat on the rocks, cross legged, Neville and Luna doing the same on either side of him.

"The fairies gave me something special. A tribute, I suppose, because I woke them up."

"How did you do that?" Luna asked.

Harry shrugged. "The poems. I read them aloud, and the fairies woke."

Luna stared at him. "You mean like the one we sang last year?"

Harry nodded. "Flitwick gave me the book. We hadn't expected this to happen, though."

Neville looked at Harry closely. "Why did Flitwick give you a book on Fairy poems, though? He usually gives you muggle toys or regular charms books."

Harry looked down at his lap. "Well…there used to be Fairies here. Long time ago, but they left. Someone…way back in my family, was…one of them, one of the Fey."

Luna gasped, eyes widening.

Neville stared at him in shock. Harry fidgeted.

"I'm sorry I never told you, but I've been trying to deal with this myself. I had no idea until Flitwick had told me…he had my Mother's blood tested, because he had suspicions, and-"

"Wait, so your Mum wasn't a muggleborn?" Neville asked, brow furrowing.

Harry shook his head. "Everyone thought she was, herself included, but it seemed like the line was mostly squibs, blending into the muggle world for ages."

"I want you to take an inheritance potion." Luna said with a tone of finality. "I want to see this with my own eyes."

"Okay." Harry said quietly.

Neville shook his head. "But you look…human. Our size. I don't understand how you could be related to them. Yeah, I've heard of veela and werewolves, and a few other races mixing, but they were all generally-"

"Well, I am. Somehow, I was able to call the Fairies forth, okay?" Harry bit out. "And there's my talent with runes, and….and a few other things."

Neville stared at him. "Harry…what? What is it?"

Harry looked down. "It's…it's not something that I can control, you know." He looked at Luna. "Flitwick…told me that my Mum was…very popular. A lot of people…liked her that way. Of course, he told me she ever only liked two of them, one of which was my Father."

Luna frowned. "Who was the other one?"

Harry shrugged. "Didn't ask. Anyways, He…mentioned that I may have that…pull as well." He flinched as Neville exploded.

"WHAT! Is that why so many people are drawn to you?"

"Neville, stop! Harry just said he can't control it!" Luna chastised the other boy.

Neville stared at Harry. "Harry…you don't think it affected us, do you?"

Harry began to cry, putting his hands in his face. "I don't know." He sobbed.

* * *

He woke the next morning, squashed in between Luna and Neville. They were in the clearing, still, and had fallen asleep, talking, the night before.

Neville was holding him from behind, and Luna was squashed against his chest, curling close to him. Harry sighed.

They had a long talk last night about everything. He told them everything. About the Mythrill, about what Firenze had said, why Flitwick was helping them so much in their training. Luna still thought Harry should take an inheritance potion, and said that she would start on it as soon as she could.

They all agreed that Draco should be told as soon as possible. Harry was dreading that conversation, but he knew it needed to be done.

"What?" Draco croaked, staring at Harry. They were in the Chamber, sitting on the couch. Luna was on Draco's other side, while Neville was on Harry's other side.

Harry only stared at him tearfully. "I'm sorry Draco, I know this isn't fair to you, but-"

"Isn't fair! Harry, I'm crazy about you! Now I'm finding out that it might not be you at all, but some sort of genetic-"

Harry started to cry, and Draco just shook his head. "I don't know what to think about this, Harry." He whispered.

Neville stared at the blonde. "Now that you know the truth, you could kiss him. If you feel nothing, then maybe it was his pull."

Harry blushed, glaring at the boy, but his attention went back to Draco as the boy took him by the hand.

Harry bit his lip nervously, looking down at their joined hands. Draco tucked a finger under Harry's chin, bringing it up. Their lips met in a soft, hesitant kiss. Draco pulled away for just a moment, and kissed Harry again, this time harder.

Harry's eyes fluttered closed as he tilted his head, fidgeting in his seat. Draco was a good kisser. He was a bit different than Neville's. Not as rough or demanding, but gentle, teasing, coaxing. The grip on his hands went tighter, and Draco pulled away slowly, lips pink. His eyes were bright.

"What I feel for Harry…has not gone away." Draco admitted slowly. He looked at Luna, and then at Neville. "So…what are we going to do about this? We can't share him!"

Luna giggled. "Just because you grew up spoiled doesn't mean the rest of _us_ don't know how to share him."

Harry colored. "I'm not a toy, you know."

Neville chuckled darkly in Harry's ear, winding his arms around Harry's waist. "You aren't?"

Harry pulled away, ignoring their teasing laughter. "Come on guys, we've got studying to do."

Luna just laughed, and leant over Draco, and kissed Harry right on the mouth. "My turn!" She chirped.

Harry stood from the couch, sputtering and blushing. "Come on!"

* * *

The Final Task had been…hard.

Well, a major understatement. The Final Task had been…very stressful. It turns out that Moody had been a fake, and had placed Harry's name in the Tournament. As Harry reached the cup, he and Cedric had taken it together, both of them unwittingly transported by portkey to a muggle cemetery.

Cedric ended up being killed, and Harry had to fight for his life, alone, against Voldemort. He met this rat of a man named Peter Pettigrew, the same one that had betrayed his parents. He saw Voldemort call his Deatheaters, unmasking them.

He was not surprised to find Lucius Malfoy to be one of them.

Harry barely escaped with his life, carrying Cedric's body back with him. When he returned, he had told the Headmaster of Voldemort's return, and was taken to the fake Moody's office, where the man proceeded to interrogate him. Harry had been nearly killed, but Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore had gotten to him in time, rescuing Harry.

Now Harry was in the hospital wing. He was supposed to be resting, but Narcissa had attended the Final task. She had gone into labor pains when she had heard that Voldemort had returned, and was now having an emergency operation right there in the hospital wing- her husband was not there, and they didn't have time to move her to St. Mungo's.

Harry, dressed in his hospital gown, still cut up and bruised from his duel with Voldemort, was helping Madam Pomfrey and Snape, along with Luna, Neville, and Draco, to help deliver the baby.

Narcissa was screaming in pain, and they were trying to deliver the youngest Malfoy.

As Madam Pomfrey held the baby in her arms, she stared at it, aghast, when it did not cry out like it should have. Both she and Snape tried their best- but it was stillborn. None of them had time to grieve for the lost child, because Narcissa was losing a lot of blood, and none of them could keep up with it. She was having a panic attack, and was not helping her any.

Draco was holding her hand tightly, whispering to his Mother, trying to comfort her. He was crying, but no one said anything. She stared up at her son tearily, and with a small smile, and a soft 'I love you', she closed her eyes.

She never opened them again.

Draco was still sobbing over her body when Dumbledore strode in, Lucius Malfoy at his heels. He was still dressed in his dark robe from before, and Harry thought harshly that the man's deatheater mask was probably stashed in his robes.

He raised his wand, setting his jaw.

"Get out of here!" He growled.

Malfoy Sr. stared at the scene before him. "Narcissa? Draco? What happened?"

Draco stared at his Father, anger on his face. "Mum went into labor when she heard the Dark Lord was back!" He yelled.

Lucius looked for the baby, but Draco went on. "The Baby is dead! Mum is dead!" Draco went around the bed in a flash, and socked his Father in the jaw, making him stumble back slightly. "I fucking hate you!" He screamed.

Lucius whipped out his wand, directly at Draco. "Draco, you will desist! You are my son, you will not do that again! I will pull you out of Hogwarts at once-"

Harry motioned to Dumbledore. "Malfoy was there tonight, Sir, he's probably got his mask in his robes right now!"

Lucius whipped his wand over to Harry. "You little liar!" He yelled, and cast a killing curse.

All at once, Malfoy went down under a stunner from Dumbledore, The Minister came in with a bag of galleons, Harry ducked under the killing curse, which hit the wall. Draco was tackled by Snape protectively, while Madam Pomfrey pushed Neville and Luna down to the ground.

The Minister squawked, his contingent of Aurors swarming the place. "What is going on here?"

Harry straightened up. "Sir, Malfoy was there tonight, he's a Deatheater!"

Fudge stared down at the man. "I don't know what you're talking about. But this man did cast the killing curse." He said, frowning. "Boys, take him into custody."

Draco straightened up as Snape got off of him, and Luna and Neville got out from Madam Pomfrey. Dumbledore slipped his wand back into his sleeve.

The Minister looked at the dead Narcissa in the bed. "What happened here?"

Draco stared at her. "She died…in childbirth."

The minister gasped, shaking his head. "How terrible." He shook Draco's hand solemnly. "I'm so sorry Draco."

Draco shrugged, pulling away from the man's hand. He went back to his Mother's side with a sigh, staring down at her glassy eyes. He glanced over at his Father, seeing the Aurors taking his stunned body out of the hospital wing.

"You are more than welcome to stay in my Manor, Draco, if you need a place to stay", Fudge said importantly.

Draco stared at him. "No thank you Minister."

Fudge nodded. "Very well then." He handed a bag of galleons to Harry. "Your Winnings. Normally there would be a ceremony, but in light of everything, well, I must be going."

He bustled off, with one last gawk at the dead body on the bed. Pomfrey quickly covered her up. Harry sat on his bed, staring at the bag of money in his hands.

"Fucker." He growled, and dropped the bag to the floor. He sighed roughly, and watched Draco pull up a chair to his Mother's bedside. Dumbledore went to make some floo calls, and Luna went to Draco's side.

Draco suddenly burst into tears again, hugging the girl to him, pulling her into his lap like one would do a pillow. She let him hold her, crying silently.

Neville sat next to Harry on his bed, watching them. Snape approached them, handing Harry several potions. "Potter you've been exposed to the cruciatus, you'll need to take-"

Harry took them without a word, still staring at the blonde boy. He handed them back to the Professor. "Thanks." He muttered.

Snape just frowned, and drew his wand. "I need to heal your injuries."

Harry let him, ignoring the man's stares at his scars. Neville held his hand all the while. Soon enough, Harry was feeling drowsy, and he knew that Snape had slipped him a dreamless sleep potion.

* * *

When he woke, it was just dawn. Neville was sleeping next to him, in the bed, while Luna slept on the bed on the other side of Narcissa's. Draco was still in his chair, at her bedside, asleep.

Harry had been woken by whispers, though, and saw Dumbledore speaking to the Professors. Sirius and Remus were there as well.

He could only catch snippets of conversation, and didn't dare move so he could hear more. Neville turned in his sleep, holding onto Harry tightly.

"Yes, I've got a place-" "The ICW-" "Harry-" "The Ministry-" "Get the Old Crowd-"

Harry finally sat up, his curiosity overwhelming him. He saw Dumbledore talking quietly to Snape; the dark haired man looked grim and tense. Sirius and Remus noticed right away that Harry had woken up.

"Harry, how are you feeling?" Remus asked as they approached him.

"What's going on?"

Sirius frowned, sitting on the edge of Harry's bed, glancing at Neville. "Well…" He glanced at Dumbledore, who was still talking to Snape. "Now that Voldemort's back, we have to get our people together. I told you about the Order of Phoenix, remember?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah…you said my parents were in it."

Sirius nodded, glancing at Remus.

"Well, we're going to have HQ at our place. We already have the Fidelis up, and all that, and there are plenty of rooms not being used."

Harry nodded, thinking it over slowly. At least he'd be in the thick of it, and know exactly what's going on.

Remus spoke up. "We have to start right away- the more time we waste, Voldemort could be gathering more followers."

Harry nodded again, understanding. "So, what do we do?"

Sirius chuckled sadly, ruffling Harry's bangs. "Honey, you've done enough. Just continue your training, okay?"

Harry frowned, but Sirius went on. "I'm going to pay a visit to the ICW, as Dumbledore's representative. Dumbledore's going to be busy here, and he needs someone there this summer, trying to get the feelers out internationally. Voldemort didn't just hurt people in the U.K, you know."

Harry nodded slowly, at looked at Remus.

Remus sighed. "I'll be traveling with the packs, and try to convince them to remain neutral, at least."

Harry fidgeted. "Could I help?"

Remus shook his head. "No! It is quite alright, Harry-"

Harry frowned. "How long are you going to be gone?"

Remus winced. "Two months…I'll try to be back before your birthday."

Harry looked at Sirius, and Sirius hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry pup. I'll be gone for about a month. I wish we could be there with you."

Harry stared at the two of them. "So…I'm going to be stuck at Grimmauld place with this Order while they take it over?"

Remus glanced at Neville, who was awake by now, but still pretending to be asleep. "Your friends will be welcome to visit, anytime. They already know how to get past the Fidelis, and won't have to be told again. The Weasleys will probably be all over the place, what with them being part of the Order last time. You won't be alone."

Harry frowned. "What if I do? What if I do just feel like being alone for a while, but I can't, because there's people everywhere?"

Sirius grinned wryly. "Locked bathroom always works."

Harry rolled his eyes, and nudged Neville. "Hey sneaky, I know you're awake." The other boy sat up, looking at Remus and Sirius, blushing slightly.

"Er…hi-"

"Remus, Sirius, what are you talking to the boys about?" Dumbledore asked, coming over. The other Professors were gone, presumably out already.

Sirius frowned. "Plans, for this summer." He glanced at Narcissa on the bed. "We'll have to hold the funeral for her this weekend. I need to go actually, and start making arrangements." He said darkly. He stood from the bed.

"Wait-" Harry said softly, taking his Godfather's/ Adopted Father's hand. "Siri…what's going to happen to Draco?"

Sirius frowned. "Well, with his Father looking to be in prison for the rest of his life, he has a few options. He could either become my Ward, live with his Godfather, or become emancipated. I can give him the option of being my Ward…I at least owe Narcissa that." The man murmured.

"Who's his Godfather?"

"Snape." Sirius said, making a face. Harry stared in surprise. Why hadn't he known that? Draco had never told him that.

"Oh…at least he's on our side." He blurted.

Remus choked at this, and stood as well. Dumbledore frowned slightly. "I do hope you won't be spreading this around, boys."

"No sir." Neville said quietly.

Sirius and Remus kissed Harry goodbye, and left. Dumbledore glanced at Neville curiously, but looked back at Harry.

"How are you feeling Harry?"

Harry sighed. "I could be better."

Neville wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders, and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I'll let you rest. We can talk another day." Harry nodded, and turned, burying his face into Neville's shoulder.

He woke again, to crying this time. He opened his eyes, startled to find Draco crying against a rather ragged looking Snape. The man looked exhausted, but held onto the boy tightly. He glanced out the window, and noted that it looked to be just after breakfast time.

"What are we going to do?" Draco said, sniffling. "If I live with you, the Dark Lord will either pressure you to turn me to the Dark again, or he would want you to…" He shook his head. "I can't do that."

Snape frowned. "I understand. Are you going to take…Black's offer?" He grimaced at the thought of his Godson living with Sirius Black.

Draco shook his head. "No." He glanced Harry's way, and Harry shut his eyes instantly, feigning sleep.

"I will emancipate myself. It shouldn't be too hard, not with the Minister fawning all over me so he can get my money. I can pull my Father's money out of the more…disreputable businesses, and put them where they're needed more. Sev…you do realize that you'll have to distance yourself from me publicly if I do this."

"Like you did with your friends this past year."

Harry heard a sigh from Draco. "Yes. I thought that if I did that, Father wouldn't make Mother carry to full term…that he wouldn't need another heir….Merlin, I'm so stupid!"

"No, Draco, you were just…trying to protect your Mother." Snape said quietly. "She loved you very much. You know that."

"I do." He heard another sigh. "I wish she was here…I had always pictured her being right there with me if Father ever got into any trouble. Now…I have to do all this stuff on my own."

"I can offer my help, you know, privately. There is also Albus-"

"No." Draco said sharply. "That man is a menace. You know what he did to Harry. I won't have him taking advantage of my situation either."

"Your loyalty towards Potter is…disquieting."

"Because he deserves it. You have no idea what he's been through."

"I think I do. Just because someone is hurt does not mean-"

"Harry is one of my best friends. He was my first friend to like me for me, not because of who my Father was, or how much money I had. He's helped me, put up with all my whining, and gave me a good talking to when I needed it. He let Luna and I get together, even though he likes her just as much as I do-"

"What?" Snape asked, sounding startled.

Draco sighed. "It's true. Luna and I, as you know, have been going out together for some time. But Harry liked her as soon as he saw her- back when they met at the Christmas Party, in our first year. She wasn't even in Hogwarts yet, but they wrote letters to each other every week!"

He paused. "I felt like crap for liking the same girl he did, but…she chose me. I know she likes Harry too, and if she'd ever decided she'd like Harry more, I'd let her have him…and I know Neville would do the same."

"What does Longbottom have to do with all this?"

Draco was silent for a long moment. "They…got together around the same time Luna and I did."

"How did they ever hide that?" Snape finally asked.

Draco chuckled. "Very easily. Everyone believes Harry and Luna had a thing going on this year, and they just chose to ignore everything between Harry and Neville. Maybe it's denial or something."

"Will you take her back publicly?"

Draco sighed. "Yes. If she wants me to. The four of us will need to make a plan for the coming year. If my Father doesn't buy his way out of Azkaban…it will make things easier. Does that sound terrible?"

"No. He was going to hurt you, and he tried to kill Potter. I'm afraid to say that Lucius…deserves whatever he gets."

"You'll come to her funeral, right?"

"Yes, Draco, you know I will."

Draco sniffled. "Thanks."

Harry heard footsteps, and a yawn. "Draco, Professor." He heard Luna say quietly.

"Luna."

"Draco…I'm not going to tell you how sorry I am, or ask how you're feeling. I know how you're feeling. You feel terrible, and awful, and in a few days, you will probably want to scream at all the people offering their condolences. I just want you to know that I'm here for you. If you need me."

"Thank you Lu."

Harry thought it might be a good time to wake up about now, and sat up slowly, opening his eyes. Luna was hugging Draco, and Snape was looking down at his feet.

"Professor…you should get some rest while you can." Harry said quietly.

Snape frowned, and looked at Draco. "Please Sev. I don't want you passing out on me." Draco whispered.

Snape nodded, and with one last glance at Narcissa, left the room.

* * *

Severus stared up at his ceiling, feeling exhausted, but unable to sleep. So much had happened last night that he was still trying to process it all. Narcissa was dead. After months of complications with her pregnancy, all the potions he had made for her, all the precautions…she was gone. And so was the baby. It happened all too often within pureblood families- Lucius should have known this was going to happen.

Severus rubbed his eyes tiredly, trying to ignore Lucius for the moment. He would never get to sleep if he went that route. Voldemort coming back was…terrible.

Potter didn't seem to be terribly surprised though. He looked more upset about Narcissa than the Dark Lord returning. It was understandable. Perhaps it wouldn't hit the boy until later.

Severus frowned. He had been teaching Draco and Lovegood the year before about more advanced potions, at the wheedling of Flitwick and Draco. They had not done it this year, but the two of them continued to be in the Potions club. Draco would be turning fifteen two weeks from now…he was terribly young to start managing his Father's Estate.

He didn't blame the boy for not trusting Dumbledore. Hell, _he_ didn't trust Dumbledore. Draco did trust Potter, though. But why? What was it about Potter that made him so trustworthy, more so than Dumbledore?

Potter was not infallible. His scars attested to that. He acted like any other teenager from time to time. He was a good student, an extremely good one, a close tie with Draco, both of them coming in second just after Lovegood. The girl was too smart for her own good.

He was surprised about the love…triangle development. He grimaced at the term. He didn't want to think about his Godson in that light, but it was odd. He started thinking of another time, and closed his eyes with a deep sigh.

* * *

Luna's head was bent, working over the bubbling potion. It was done, finally. She was testing all four of them, just to make sure there weren't any surprises. She filled the four vials, which had samples of their blood in them already.

She watched them change color, and unfurled the specially treated paper that she had gotten for this purpose. Knowing that all of them came from long lines, the papers were quite long, draping over the side of the table, and extending to just above the floor.

She waited, checking her watch, for ten minutes exactly. With a practiced hand, she threw the potion from each of the vials onto their selected parchment, making sure they did not touch.

Then she went in the inner chamber to wait. Neville was pacing by the fireplace nervously, as he did sometimes, while Draco had his head buried in a book. Since his Mother's funeral, the boy had thrown himself into studying for their final exams.

Harry was sitting on the couch, curled up, and looked at Luna expectantly.

"Well?"

"I'm waiting for the potions to sink in. We've got half an hour until they're ready."

Harry sighed roughly.

Half an hour later, Harry scrambled out of his seat, the others following right behind him. They could see writing covering their parchments, as expected. Harry grabbed his first, and started to read.

Halfway through, he paused. "I think this is it. Hmm, Mab was right. Sixteen generations." Luna looked over his shoulder, eyes widening slightly at the name Peverell, but said nothing.

Neville sighed, and the others took a look at their parchments. Luna nodded, reading over hers, seeing nothing she wasn't expecting. The same with Draco. They were both well versed with their family history.

Neville, though, had seemed to have forgotten an important name in his family history. "Uh…guys…I thought the Gryffindor family died out."

Luna shook her head. "That was just a fake name that Godric Gryffindor put up, no one ever really knew his real name."

Neville silently handed over his parchment. Indeed, there was Godric Gryffindor in parentheses, and under it was- Draco started to laugh, hysterically. "Peewee Longbottom! That was his real name? No wonder he changed it!"

Neville grabbed the parchment back, shaking his head. "Shut up, guys. This means I'm related to Gryffindor."

"Longbottom, technically." Luna corrected, looking as though she was still lost in thought. Draco was still laughing his head off- the first time he had done so in a while.

Harry could only stare at Neville. "It sort of fits…I guess. I mean, you were sorted into Gryffindor, like a lot of your family has been, and your animagus form is a lion…"

"I guess." Neville mumbled, folding the parchment. "I should probably tell my Gran when we get back for holidays."

"Yeah, I'd say so." Draco snorted.

* * *

Harry watched the Durmstrang ship go, along with his classmates. Karkaroff had disappeared, leaving the students to fend for themselves. Krum seemed to have taken charge in his absence. Everyone gossiped about the reason why Karkaroff had fled, and the rumors were wild!

Harry watched the Beaubaxtons students file into their carriage, Madam Maxine saying quiet goodbyes to the faculty. Harry smiled as he caught Gabrielle's eye. He pushed his way through the crowd as she ran towards him, ignoring her sister for the moment. Harry bent down, and she kissed him on the cheek, eyes bright.

"Thank you again, Harry!"

Harry smiled, and took a folder out of his bag. "You are welcome, Gabrielle. Here is a souvenir. I hope you like it."

She glanced inside, and smiled, looking up at him questioningly.

Harry whispered. "They like it when you read them aloud, even better if you sing it."

Gabrielle grinned widely, and with a slight duck of a curtsey, she waved goodbye, and ran back to her sister.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xxx-xxx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xxxx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-xx-xx-xxx-xxx-xx-xx-xxx-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x

I'm sure you weren't expecting certain...events. I hope no one hates me now since I killed off Narcissa.

hehe. Peewee Longbottom.

Thanks for reading. Please review!


	9. Nom Nom

Another Chappie is up, guys! I just wanted to update these last few chapters, as I wanted to get started on another story. Here you go...

x-x-x-xx-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-xxxx-xx-xx-xx-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xxx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

They were on the train to London once again. Harry had locked the compartment door after people kept coming in, either to talk to Harry or Draco, or to gawk- he was sick of it, and only let Daphne and Susan in to visit earlier.

It had been decided that Draco and Daphne would break up mutually, and remain friendly, saying that Draco wanted to focus on getting his Family's estate sorted out. He was getting letters constantly in the wake of his Father's incarceration and his Mother's death- either people sending their condolences, or businesses were trying to cheat Draco out of his money.

Luckily, Draco was drilled in the fine arts of contracts and finances by both of his parents since he was a small child, and knew what to do. He sent everything back, with a short, but polite "Thank you, but no thank you."

He was slowly pulling the backing from his Father's nefarious business partners, and donating the money instead to St. Mungo's and the Ministry- making sure the money was sent where it was needed- not to officials' pockets.

Draco had made Remus his proxy on the Hogwarts Board, a daring move, but it was not illegal, since Remus wouldn't be getting paid- it was a volunteer position. For Ministry affairs, Draco had made Sirius his proxy, since they were related, and he knew that Sirius would do the right thing with his vote. When he wasn't working on this stuff, he was going to be cleaning out Malfoy Manor and resetting the wards.

Luna and her Father started writing up articles right away about the Third Task, and what had happened that night. They had already placed the Fidelis over their home some time ago, as well as the Quibbler offices.

Neville knew his Gran was going to put their home under the Fidelis soon. He hadn't told her of their relation to Gryffindor, but he knew she was going to freak out when he did.

Harry was dreading the day when Sirius and Remus had to leave for their missions, and him being stuck at Grimmauld Place. Sirius had a week, and Remus was leaving in three days.

The Goblins had sent him a terse letter, saying they were still working on his project, and that when it was finished, they would have an important meeting. That also made Harry very nervous.

Harry fidgeted in his seat just thinking about it, and Neville took his hand, squeezing it gently. Harry glanced at him, and gave him a small smile.

"Everything will be alright." Neville said softly.

Harry sighed. "I hope so." He leant into the other boy, looking over at Draco and Luna, who were cuddled up together.

"I can't believe Fudge is saying that Dumbledore's lying." Harry bit out.

Luna glanced up at him. "He's scared, Harry. He wants to deny it, because he knows that everyone else will panic and do all sorts of crazy things."

Harry shook his head. "But he should be getting ready. I mean, there aren't enough Aurors, and the legislation he's been putting out lately is crap-"

Draco spoke up. "That will change soon enough. Between my donations to the Auror Department, Sirius, and my votes, I hope we can rescind on some of those laws Umbridge put out." He made a face.

Harry sighed. "I know. I just…I'm worried."

Grimmauld Place had transformed over the year while Harry was gone. Remus had been working hard on the place, and Sirius too, when he could. All of the bedrooms had been cleaned and made usable, fitted with new sheets and everything. There were twelve bedrooms, and three bathrooms, one of which was Sirius' Master Bathroom, and the other was next to Harry's room on the top floor.

With all the people that would be coming and going, they rearranged everything in the bathrooms so they would be presentable to be shared, if needed. Harry and Remus went out to stock the kitchen, while Sirius put some wards in the library to prevent any books from being taken or stolen.

The Black library was full of Dark books that many Deatheaters would love to get their hands on, but Sirius thought by keeping them there, the bad guys wouldn't get access to it. They had been ordering small amounts of basic potions all year, and kept them in the small lab next to the cellar.

Honestly, they had been preparing for this since the day Harry told them about what the Goblins and Firenze had said. They hated to think about what would have happened if they hadn't been prepared like they were.

All the wallpaper had been replaced with a soft gold paint, and all the woodwork had been painted cream. The kitchen was done similarly, and all the fixtures had been replaced from the Slytherin-esque motif to a more modern muggle style.

While they had time, they did a bit of muggle shopping, and they updated their music collection with the stuff they had missed in the past year.

Harry and Sirius took their last joyride on the bike the morning everyone was supposed to arrive- Sirius would be leaving the next day. Remus had already left.

Harry held on tightly as they zipped through the streets of London, laughing as Sirius whistled at some girls they passed by on the street. He wasn't looking forward to not having Sirius or Remus around, but Sirius had promised Harry that his friends would be allowed to visit- and for that, Harry was grateful.

They slowed as they approached Grimmauld Place, and Sirius groaned as he saw all the red heads outside his door.

"They're early!" Harry said in surprise.

"Why are they just standing there? People could be watching, wondering why they were standing in the middle of the street."

Sirius stopped the bike in front of the red heads, and Harry spotted Bill and Charlie, who he had met only once before. Harry hopped off the bike first, Sirius took off his helmet.

"You guys are early." He greeted.

Molly Weasley gasped as Harry took off his helmet. "Harry, that bike is entirely too dangerous-"

"Molly, he's been riding with me for ages. He wears a helmet, and knows how to ride the bike. It's got all sorts of goodies on it that makes it safer than a regular bike." Sirius said.

Molly frowned slightly, but smiled as she looked at Harry. "You've gotten a bit taller, I see."

Ron snickered, as did the twins. "Not much, though." Ron whispered.

Harry glared at him halfheartedly. They all went inside, and Harry and Sirius showed them around the house. It seemed that only Ron, Ginny, and the twins would be staying, along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Charlie was only there for the day, and he would have to go back to Romania. Bill was transferring to the London Branch of Gringott's, and had gotten an apartment already.

Harry was surprised to find out that Fleur had come back to the U.K after she went through her graduation ceremony. A blushing Bill told him that he had gotten the girl work at Gringott's. When Harry asked about her sister, Bill said he didn't know much, but that the girl was not living with their parents- she probably went to the Veela colony to live with their Grandmother.

Harry reflected that something had happened, and promised himself to write the girl. He wondered how the fairies over there had reacted to her reading their poems. He'd copied them down from his book, word for word. He thought she might enjoy them, and he was sure of it now.

The twins ended up pairing up together, with Ginny next door. Molly had attempted to put Ron and Harry together, to save space, but Sirius and Harry had put a veto to that idea right away. Ron wasn't very happy about it.

So Ron and Ginny got their own rooms. Mrs. Weasley said that if it got too crowded, though, people would have to share. Harry agreed reluctantly, thinking of the possible injured that may need to stay there.

The Weasleys spent the afternoon unpacking, and by the time evening arrived, a lot of people Harry didn't recognize came into the house. Some were Sirius' age, others older than Moody, but it was clear that most of them had been involved in the last war.

Introductions were made, and everyone sat down. Mr. Weasley sat next to his sons, while Mrs. Weasley sat in between Ron and Ginny. Harry sat on Sirius' right, in the middle of the table. Harry recognized his Professors there, even Snape was lurking in the corner.

Harry looked away from him quickly, trying not to think about…that man being his Father. One thing at a time, he reminded himself. He had enough to deal with at the moment.

Dumbledore stood at the head of the table, twinkling at all of them benignly.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. I see plenty of old faces here, and few new ones too." He twinkled in Ron and Ginny's direction, and glanced at Harry.

"Now, before we begin our meeting, I would like to say a few words. As like last time, no one under the age of seventeen will be permitted to-"

Ron and Ginny groaned and unison, while Fred and George high fived. They had just turned seventeen a few months before hand. Harry's jaw was dropped.

"to attend the meeting." He glanced at the twins. "That also means that one has to graduate Hogwarts first. No students. You should be focusing on your school work." The twins started yelling.

Harry saw red, and clenched his fists. He stood, his chair scraping loudly against the floor. He shouldered off Sirius' hand, and left the room. He slammed his bedroom door when he entered his bedroom, and grabbed his pillow, throwing it across the room.

"Fucking ASSHOLE!" Harry yelled at the door, hoping Dumbledore would hear it. Probably not, the old man could be hard of hearing. He huffed, sitting on his bed.

He couldn't believe it. He had faced off Voldemort- not only once, but twice in his memory, not counting the time he had when he was a baby!

This was not fair, not fair at all! He had been training himself for this for ages, and now they were going to tell him to just focus on his school work? Fuck that!

Harry growled, standing up from his bed, pacing his room briskly. Why didn't Sirius-

"Harry?" There was a knock on his door.

Harry frowned. "Come in."

Sirius opened the door, closing it behind him. "I'm sorry, Harry…I didn't think Dumbledore would do that…I would have thought he needed you at the meetings…" He shook his head. "You know I'd tell you everything that's going on anyways-"

"But you won't be here!" Harry interrupted. "You're just going to leave me with- with"

"I know Molly Weasley can be a little…smothering at times, but it will only be a month, okay? As soon I get back, I'll tell you everything, okay?"

Harry nodded, and let the man hug him.

"Now, I have to get back downstairs. Tonight's really just talking about recruiting. Is there anything you want me to say?"

Harry fidgeted. "Are you going to tell them about Firenze and the Goblins?"

Sirius shook his head. "Not unless you want me to, Harry."

Harry sighed. "Don't tell them. Not yet. They stare at me enough already." He paused. "Are you going to talk to the Americans at the ICW?"

Sirius nodded, a small smile on his face. "Already ahead of you there, mate. I wrote them a week ago, and we'll be talking at the ICW."

Harry bit his lip. "Vampires?"

Sirius shook his head. "I don't think any of us are approaching them. They were neutral last time- we'd have a bloodbath on our hands if we got them involved."

Harry grimaced. "I guess Hagrid is covering the Giants?"

"How did you know?"

Harry shrugged. "Didn't see Hagrid there tonight, so I assumed he was on a mission."

"You assumed correctly." Sirius said with a sigh.

"And Remmy is covering werewolves…what about the veela?"

Sirius looked surprised. "Not much they can do."

Harry laughed. "You'd be surprised. You've never been on the business end of Fleur's wand. I know Bill and her are working together at the bank, but I think she's trying to distance herself from the veela side-I could write her sister. She likes me better than Fleur, and I'd bet she'd be a bit more forthcoming with info."

Sirius grinned, ruffling his bangs. "Atta boy, Harry, already a ladies man."

Harry blushed. "Sirius!"

"What?"

Harry made a face at him. "Be serious!"

"I'm always Sirius!"

"Stop it with the puns. Go to your stupid meeting."

Three hours later, Sirius came back, yawning. Harry was at his desk, head buried in some books and parchment. "Well?"

Sirius sat at the end of his bed. "Well, mostly everyone is going to try looking around to see if coworkers, friends, people like that would be interested. We might have a few people in the Auror corps that are willing to join, and I mentioned to Moody that he should try and get Tonks."

"Who's Tonks?"

Sirius grinned. "Andy's kid. She graduated in your first year, a Hufflepuff. She just finished Auror training."

"Oh, your Cousin's daughter…the one with the funny name…"

"Yeah, Nymphadora, but don't you dare call her that. You'll end up hexed into next week. Stick to Tonks, and you'll be fine. She's pretty cool, likes our kind of music. She's a metamorphangus-" Harry gasped at this. "She has a thing for pink and purple, so that's the color of her hair, usually. Well…I'm beat."

Sirius got off the bed, and Harry stood, hugging him. "I'll miss you."

"Miss you too. Hey, you better keep practicing on that form of yours while I'm gone. I want at least to see a paw, okay?"

Harry grinned, and nodded. "Right-o. See you Siri."

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke to Mrs. Weasley cooking. He was pleasantly surprised at this, glad he didn't have to cook, but he hoped she didn't do it all the time- most of the stuff she cooked wasn't on his diet.

Ron had noticed this, and said something. "You don't like Mum's pancakes?"

Harry glanced at Mrs. Weasley. "Well…I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley. I've been on a diet since I've started at Hogwarts. I'm afraid I can't eat certain foods-"

"You don't need to be on a diet, you look like a stick!" Mrs. Weasley protested, passing him some more eggs.

Harry sighed, putting some more on. "Actually, I do. I was near anemia when I started school, and my blood sugar levels still get wonky if I have any sweets, so-" At their blank looks, Harry explained.

"I can't eat a lot of sugary things. I can eat fruit sometimes, which has natural sugars, but I don't eat a lot of chocolate and things like that. I have to eat a lot of protein, but I can't stand eating meat all the time, so I eat a lot of nuts, eggs, legumes…and I eat a lot of bread and vegetables." He motioned to the pumpkin juice.

"I don't drink pumpkin juice. I drink milk, apple juice, or orange juice, and lots of water. Pumpkin juice has too much sugar."

Mrs. Weasley stared at the pitcher of juice. "Well…I can't fix something separately for you every morning…"

"That's okay. I can cook, it's fine." Harry took a bite of his eggs. "But your eggs are good, though."

She smiled at this, and then his words caught up to her ears. "You can cook?" Ron echoed her.

Harry nodded. "Yep. I actually like to cook. Good thing, too, because Sirius burns everything he tries to cook, and Remus only knows how to cook ramen."

The twins laughed at this, and Mrs. Weasley sighed, shaking her head.

That afternoon, Harry wrote his letter to Gabrielle.

_Dear Gabrielle,_

_It's Harry, if you're wondering who this letter is from. I heard that Fleur moved here, and is working at Gringott's now, presumably to improve her English. I thought her English was pretty good, to me, but who am I to argue with that?_

_I am glad I met you this year, despite the mess of the Tournament. You seem like a very sweet girl. Have you read the poems yet? My favorite is the Great Celedine. She was the first in the Forest. Very tricky, she is. _

_Do you miss your sister? I'm sure you do. I've never had a brother or sister, but I imagine I would miss them when they were away. I hope things are going well for you, and that you have a good summer. Oh, and leave bits of honey out for them, it's like their candy!_

_Your friend,_

_Harry_

He was just sending off the letter with Hedwig when there was a knock at his door.

"Come in."

Ron walked in, glancing at the bird. "Who'd you write?"

Harry rose a brow. It was really none of the boy's business. Why did Gryffindors have to be so nosy? Neville wasn't like this. "Gabrielle Delacour."

Ron leant against the doorway, blinking in surprise. "Fleur's sister? What are you writing her for?"

Harry frowned. "It's not really any of your business, Ron. So, what's up?"

Ron crossed his arms. "Nothing. I was bored. I wanted to know if you wanted to play chess."

Harry shook his head. "No, that's alright. I don't care for chess, much. I was actually going to floo Neville and see if he wanted to come over."

"Oh." Ron murmured.

Harry pushed past the red head with a sigh, and went down stairs. Ron glanced into Harry's room curiously, stepping inside.

Harry's room was much better than his. It was bigger, and there was a skylight. Ron glanced up through the window, and looked around some more. There were tons of books about, the shelves were filled. His eyes fell on a strange looking guitar. He peered at it closely, tilting his head. He frowned, and moved away, looking at Harry's desk.

It was littered with parchments. Ron peeked at them. Lots of them were covered with indecipherable scribbles, but it they were actually runes, for Harry's summer homework.

Ron made a confused face at the parchments, eyes widening as he noticed some of the titles on Harry's books- way too advanced for their year. He then saw a picture of Harry, Luna, Neville, and Draco, taken on the Hogwarts Express recently.

Ron took the frame into his hands, staring at it intently. The picture was moving, of course, like any wizarding photo would. Luna and Harry were in the middle of the seat, with Draco and Neville at their sides. Neville had his arm extended behind Harry, his other hand on Harry's knee.

Luna had wrapped an arm around Harry's middle, while Draco had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, and was making faces at the camera.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Ron looked up to see Harry and Neville in the doorway, looking at Ron warily. Ron frowned, holding up the picture. "I was just looking."

Harry took the picture from him, putting it back in its place. Ron glanced at Neville, who had floo powder on his shirt.

"Um, you've got floo powder on your shirt."

Neville glanced down. "Oh…oops. I'll get it off later before I go back home."

"Did Dumbledore say you could have people over?" Ron blurted, looking at Harry.

Harry frowned. "I don't need Dumbledore's permission to have friends over. This is my house. Sirius gave me permission, and Neville's known the location of Grimmauld Place for ages."

Ron scowled. "Merlin, I was just asking a question!"

Neville cleared his throat. "Um…Ron, Harry and I need to talk for a bit…we'll see you at lunch, okay?"

Ron huffed, seeing how that was, and left the room, slamming the door behind him. He stomped to Ginny's room, and saw her doodling hearts on her copy of Witch Weekly, around Harry's picture- taken from the First Task. Ron yanked it from her, and ripped the magazine in half.

"What the hell, Ron?"

In the meantime, Harry had been shoved against the wall, being snogged like mad. Neville had his arms pinned up above his head, and Harry arched into the boy as Neville ground into his hips. Harry groaned, and felt himself being picked up

"What did you do that for?" Ginny said crossly.

Ron scowled at the torn pages of the magazine. "Stupid Harry Potter! Merlin, he's such a prat! He's just as bad as Malfoy!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "What has he done now?"

Ron glared at her. "I was just looking at a picture in his room, and he practically shoved me out when Neville came over-"

"Neville's here?" Ginny asked. "Harry's allowed to have people over?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I asked him about it, and he said that he had permission from Sirius- when I asked about Dumbledore, he basically just said he didn't need permission from him-"

Ginny's brows rose.

Harry gasped as he was dropped onto the bed. Neville yanked off his own shirt, and Harry groaned at the sight, skimming his hands up and down the boy's chest. Neville got on top of him, and they started to kiss again.

"And I hate him! He thinks he's so high and mighty, that he doesn't need any stupid friends besides Lardbottom-" Ron snarled.

Harry took the cock in his mouth eagerly, closing his eyes in bliss. He loved this bit. He glanced up at Neville, and Neville's hand shoved down on his head a bit more, a dark look on his face.

Harry smiled internally, and starting bobbing his head, wriggling his hips in excitement.

"Oh shut up Ron! I'm tired of hearing about this- don't you think you should just talk to him about it?" Ginny finally interrupted her brother's tirade.

Ron frowned. "Fine, I will."

Ron stomped out of the room, and Ginny followed him up the stairs, hoping that no one was going to get hurt. She knew that Ron was much taller and bigger than Harry, but Harry was good with a wand.

Ron reached for the doorknob, and he turned.

Harry groaned, hearing them outside the door, and sending an apologetic look to Neville, stood, and went to the door, wiping his mouth. Neville pulled his shirt over his lap.

Ron stared at the door, hearing the groan. "Um…maybe we can talk to them later."

Ginny frowned, but as Ron pushed her back down the stairs, she glanced over her shoulder.

Harry listened to them walk away, and breathed a sigh of relief. He looked back at Neville, biting his lip.

"Lock the door."

Harry did that.

"Come here."

Harry stepped towards him, but Neville shook his head. "Hands and knees."

Harry colored, wondering what Neville was up to. He went down to his hands and knees, and crawled towards the boy like a cat would, and started to feel incredibly turned on.

Neville took the shirt off of his lap. Harry watched the boy fist himself a few times, making him hard again. Neville grabbed him by the hair, pulling his face in front of Neville's groin.

"Finish it." The boy grunted.

Harry felt himself get even harder, and did just that. After the boy came into his mouth, Neville cleaned him up, and pulled him onto the bed, so that they laid side by side.

After a while of relaxing, and Harry not touching himself as he wanted, he spoke. "Neville?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever looked at porn?"

Neville looked at him. "Well…yeah. The guys have it around the dorms."

"Muggle porn?"

Neville shook his head.

Harry grinned, and grabbed something from under his mattress. "Here. I got it ages ago."

Neville's eyes widened, and he sat up, staring at the cover. He opened it, and started looking through it. He still hadn't buttoned his pants, so Harry could see his cock getting hard again.

Neville flipped another page, and groaned. "Harry…have you ever touched yourself there?"

Harry looked at the page, blushing as he saw a man fucking himself with a finger.

"No."

"Why not? Don't you want to?" Neville asked, his voice going lower.

Harry squirmed. "Well…there was that…that one time, when you…licked me down there…I had wanted to then, but…I'm nervous about how it would feel. Do you think it would hurt?"

Neville looked down at the picture. "It might."

"Lotion…or something might help."

Neville nodded. "Lubricant."

Harry colored. "Uh, yeah."

Neville looked at Harry, and closed the magazine, throwing it aside, on the floor. "So…do you have any?"

Harry shook his head, swallowing.

Neville rose a brow. "You don't use any when you touch yourself?"

Harry shook his head. "I…I don't do it that often…when you're not around." He admitted shyly. "If I do…I'm usually in the shower…and the water helps."

Neville's eyes darkened. "Well…try it, next time when you're in the shower. I want you to touch yourself like that. Can you do that for me, Harry?"

Harry nodded.

"I'll do it too, just to see what it feels like." Neville said, and Harry's eyes widened.

"You?" He asked, surprised.

"Yeah, why not?"

Harry squirmed at the thought. It was sort of appealing, but he'd always imagined himself to being the one taken- not the other way around.

"Do you have any other magazines like that?"

Harry nodded shyly, and brought out his other magazine. Neville took a look at it, and rose an eyebrow at Harry. He opened it, and stared.

"Woah."

Harry laughed.

"Wizarding magazines aren't like this at all."

He frowned, looking at Harry.

"What?"

Neville set the magazine down, and grabbed Harry by the hips, pulling his pants down. "You don't have any hair down there."

Harry colored, mortified, but made no move to cover himself. "Well…yeah." He would have thought Neville would have realized this by now.

"But those guys did. Most of them, anyways. The guys in the dorms do too. Did you curse it off or something?"

Harry squirmed. "Well…no, it just never came in."

Neville stared at him for a long moment, and ran his hand over Harry's cheek, frowning at the softness- no stubble of any sort. He pulled up Harry's shirt, sliding a hand under his arm.

Harry giggled, but pulled away.

"That's strange." Neville said, looking thoughtful.

Harry made no move to get up. "Um…well, I am a pretty strange person."

Neville frowned. "Don't be silly. Maybe it's a Fey trait."

Harry shrugged. "Probably."

Neville tilted his head. "You never thought about it before? Haven't your roommates commented?"

Harry blushed. "I've always changed in the bathroom. I didn't want them seeing my scars. And…and I've only ever seen you and those magazines."

Neville stared at him. "Oh."

He suddenly smiled, getting on top of Harry. Harry squirmed underneath him as their cocks touched. Neville slid his hands into Harry's, holding them down. Harry bit his lip as Neville darted forward, kissing his neck.

"H-hey…"

"If you wanted to stop me, you could just say no." Neville whispered.

Harry rolled his eyes. "But I'm not. Keep going, Mister Lion."

Neville chuckled in his ear at the nickname, and nipped it gently. "Kay, Kit. Hmm…I can't wait until you get your form. I've always wanted a cat."

Harry blushed, turning his head away. "What, are you going to get me a collar and everything?" He gasped as Neville nipped at his neck.

"Maybe."

* * *

A while later, the two boys came down for lunch. Mrs. Weasley smiled at Neville. "Hello Neville."

The twins exchanged a look at Harry's rumpled clothes, but said nothing.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." The boy sat down next to Harry. Ron and Ginny came running down the stairs. Mrs. Weasley sat down, and everyone started passing the food about.

Harry poured himself some milk with a smile, and poured some for Neville too. He handed the pitcher off to Ginny, who was staring at him. Ron nudged her, and she passed it on to him.

"So, I heard from Ron that you got to go to Greece last summer." Mrs. Weasley said politely to Neville.

Neville nodded. "That's right. I went with Professor Sprout and some of her colleagues. Gran wanted me to stay home this summer, so…"

"Understandable. Times are dangerous." Mrs. Weasley said with a sigh. "And how does she feel about all this?"

Neville poked his tuna salad with his fork. "Well…with what happened last time, she's worried, of course, but there's not much she can do. She retired ages ago from the Ministry, and all of her friends are pretty much in the same boat. All they do is talk about the good old days and gossip about Celestina Warbeck and all that stuff."

Mrs. Weasley frowned. "Well, I'm sure they talk of more important things, they just don't want you to hear."

Neville shrugged, and turned to Harry. "So, what have you got lined up for this week?"

Harry smiled, wiping his mouth with his napkin, and set it down on the table. "Well, I'm focusing more on finishing our summer homework this week, and then next week, I'll have a bit more time to work on my own projects."

Neville nodded. "I was going to do the same. I've got some new plants that I can't wait to work on- Uncle Algie apparently got some seedlings while I was in school, and had gone ahead and had them planted for me."

Harry grinned. "Ah, Mister Lion, you better not spend all your time in the Greenhouses, you'll get sunburned again."

Neville laughed at the slight teasing. "I'll only burn for a couple of days-"

"Ronnie, why don't you work on your summer homework too? You could get it over and done with, hmm?" Mrs. Weasley said, smiling slightly at Harry. "You could take a page out of Harry's book."

Ron grumbled at his food, stabbing his carrots.

The twins started to snicker, and Mrs. Weasley looked at them. "And you two should start working on your homework as well! You've got NEWTS this year, and you better do better than your OWLS-"

"Yes mum." The two boys chorused, smiling innocently.

Harry hid a smile, knowing they were certainly not going to do that.

"Harry dear, those books in the library, how can you take them out? They're much to dark for you children to be reading, and I wanted to get rid of them-"

Harry frowned. "Those are the Black's family books. Sirius spelled them so they couldn't get taken out. If a Deatheater got a hold of those, we'd be in big trouble."

Mrs. Weasley blinked in surprise. "Oh…well, I suppose I could just cover them up, then-"

Harry blinked at her, and turned to Neville. "So, do you think your Gran would allow you to come over here to do your homework and stuff?"

Neville shrugged. "She wouldn't mind you coming over to our place. You've been there before."

Harry grinned. "Reall-"

"Now Harry, you can't just go off and leave, you need to stay here under the wards-" Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry stiffened, and Neville put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Hey, it's fine. I'll talk to her and see if I can come over here."

Harry glanced at him, and his tension fled. "Okay." He said quietly.

* * *

That evening, Dumbledore arrived with very unwelcome guests. Harry stood in the foyer with Ron, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley. He stepped back, just slightly. Dumbledore smiled at Mrs. Weasley.

"The Dursleys will only be here for a short while, until I am able to place them in another safe house. Harry?"

Harry stiffened, seeing the Dursleys recognizing him. He stepped back just slightly again, seeing the sour looks on their faces. Vernon seemed to have gotten even larger over the years, his hair greyer. Petunia was just as bony as ever, her eyes narrowing as she saw him.

Dudley, though, was what made Harry step back even more. He dwarfed Harry, and was even taller than his Father.

"Hello Harry." Dudley said in an oily voice, a smirk on his face.

The Weasleys looked at Harry questioningly.

Harry cleared his throat. "Dudley. Aunt Petunia. Uncle Vernon." He said tightly.

Petunia sniffed. "I can't believe we had to leave our home because of you, you ungrateful little-"

"Yes, I had to ask for paid leave, quite unusual, boy-"

Dudley said nothing, only looking at Harry in that way that made Harry's skin crawl.

Harry glanced at Dumbledore, but the man did not meet his eyes, and was talking to Mrs. Weasley. "Molly, please show the Dursleys to their rooms. I'm sure they will want to get settled in."

"Where's the T.V?" Dudley asked, looking around.

Harry sidestepped the large boy as they went up the stairs. He trembled, watching Mrs. Weasley lead them up. He looked back at Dumbledore, and then to Ron and Ginny, who were staring up at the muggles.

"Dumbledore…how long are they going to stay here?"

"Until I can find another safe home for them. Without you living with them, the protections on their home are nonexistent. I had to move them as soon as possible." Dumbledore said smoothly.

Harry stared, aghast. "Ho-how long?"

"I do not know. A few weeks, at the most."

Harry swallowed, and ran up the stairs. He ignored the Dursleys as he passed them, and went right to his room. He flicked his wand, packing his things into his trunk right away, grabbing his guitar, and placing it on top of his clothes. He closed his trunk, and shrunk it down, putting it in his pocket.

His wand hand trembled as he turned off the light, and came back out of his room, locking the door with every locking spell he knew (which was a lot).

He went back downstairs, and swallowed as he saw Mrs. Weasley and Petunia talking about the state of the rooms, Vernon already inside, presumably, and Dudley was pacing in front of the steps.

He stopped, and looked up at Harry, making Harry freeze on the bottom step of his stair case.

Harry swallowed, and darted forward, hoping he would be able to pass the boy, Mrs. Weasley was right there, after all-

He fell before he realized what happened. He screamed as he went down a few steps, and held onto the banister tightly. Dudley was staring down at him, a glint in his eye that Harry knew all too well.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking down at him.

Harry straightened himself up, wincing as his ankle twinged. He hadn't even been around them five minutes, and he was already hurt. He needed to leave. "I'm fine Mrs. Weasley. Just tripped, that's all. Excuse me."

He continued down the stairs, and went to the kitchen. He grabbed the floor powder from the mantle. "Longbottom Manor." He whispered, and jumped in.

He landed with a thump on the Longbottom's parlour floor, scaring a nearby house elf.

"Harry Potter!"

"Sorry Mipsy." Harry said, getting up, wincing as his ankle gave another twinge. "Can you go get Neville for me?"

Mipsy nodded, and with a pop, she was gone.

A few minutes later, Neville came in, looking worried, with his Gran following him.

"Mr. Potter, what an unexpected visit."

Harry winced at her short tone, and looked at Neville. "Dumbledore arrived tonight, and he brought the D-Dursleys with him. Can…can I just stay here, for tonight?"

Neville glanced at his Gran, who looked Harry over carefully.

"Your ankle is injured?"

Harry blinked. "How did you know?"

Mrs. Longbottom motioned to Neville. "He was always clumsy as a boy, always getting hurt. I can spot a twisted ankle from a mile a way. Come on."

They helped Harry to the couch. In a few moments, the witch had healed his ankle. "What happened?"

"I fell." Harry said automatically, glancing at Neville. "I…they just make me nervous. They…never liked me much."

Mrs. Longbottom frowned. "Very well. You may stay tonight. I will firecall Albus and let him know after you've gone to bed. Neville?"

Neville nodded. "Come on, let's get you to a room."

Harry nodded, following the boy. The boys went to the guest room Harry stayed in before. Harry unshrank his trunk, and Neville watched him. "You don't want to go back, do you." It wasn't a question.

Harry shook his head, tears finally coming. "Dumbledore said they might have to stay for a few weeks…Nev…I'm scared."

Neville pulled Harry into his arms with a soft sigh. He picked the boy up gently, and they went to Neville's room. Harry let himself be undressed, and the two boys settled in for the night. Harry cried himself to sleep, and Neville was there, holding him all the while.

Harry woke to a clearing of a throat. It sounded kind of squeaky. His eyes opened, and he saw Mipsy standing beside Neville's bed, covering her eyes.

"Mister Longbottom and Mister Potter, Mistress Longbottom wants youse to meet her in the parlour. Dumbledore is here." With that, she popped away.

Neville had woken during this, and sat up.

"Please don't let him make me stay with them." Harry said in a small voice.

Neville slid his hand through Harry's bangs. "I won't." He whispered. "Let's get you dressed."

The two boys went down the stairs, Harry latching onto Neville's arm as they saw Dumbledore waiting for them in the parlor.

"Harry, there you are! We were quite worried about you."

Harry shifted slightly behind Neville, not noticing Mrs. Longbottom watching his every move.

"I won't come back until the Dursleys have gone." He said in a meek voice.

"Harry, they're your family. Don't you miss them at all?"

Harry shook his head. "They don't miss me, either. Please send them away."

"Stop being childish, Harry." Dumbledore chastised him.

"Why does the boy not want to see his family?" Mrs. Longbottom asked Dumbledore.

Dumbledore frowned. "Dudley, Harry's cousin, I believe, was in sports, and he and Harry tended to rough house a bit…"

"Oh, I see." Mrs. Longbottom said, and looked at Harry. "You and your cousin are both older now. You could just ask him to stop rough housing. Did he cause that last night?"

Harry nodded slightly.

"The boy said it was an accident." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.

"I lied." Harry said.

Mrs. Longbottom's lips thinned. She did not tolerate liars. How did she not know the boy was lying now?

"Mr. Potter, I'm afraid you will have to go."

Harry's grip tightened on Neville's arm. Neville spoke up. "Please don't make him leave, Gran. He can help me here, in the Greenhouses. We can do our summer homework together. He won't be a bother."

"I do not tolerate liars in my house, Neville, you know the rules. Mr. Potter?"

Harry glanced at Neville sadly. Neville made to grab his hand, but Harry pulled away. "Okay." He sighed. He followed Dumbledore to the floo.

Harry flinched as he saw Dudley at the kitchen table, a mountain of bacon and sausages in front of him. Ron was sitting next to him, and both boys looked to be in heaven with all the food there.

Mrs. Weasley put her hands on her hips as she saw Harry. "And just where have you been all night?"

The twins winced at this, knowing that this was just the start of it.

"He was at the Longbottoms. Harry, I do believe you owe everyone an apology."

Harry glared slightly at Dumbledore, but did as he was told. He ignored the breakfast laid out for him, and went upstairs.

His room was still locked, and looked undisturbed. He went inside, and locked it again, and sat on his bed. He bit his lip, glancing around, and then went to his closet. He shoved some old shoes aside, and sat down, wrapping his arms around his knees.

Somehow, he'd fallen asleep, and woke to a banging on his door. "Come on Potter, it's time for lunch! We know you're in there! You've gotta be hungry!" Ron yelled.

"Yeah!" Dudley added unhelpfully.

Harry made a face at the two of them being friendly now, and closed his closet door, dowsing him in darkness.

He woke again to someone trying to unlock his door. "Damn it, what the hell has he got on this door?" Ron whispered.

"Have you tried picking the lock?" Dudley asked.

Ron banged on his door again. "Come on, open up! It's dinnertime now, and Mum's getting mad! There's an Order meeting tonight, and she wants everyone to have dinner before the others get here-"

Harry felt his stomach growl. He grimaced. He diet was ruined, he'd skipped meals for the first time in ages. All day. He stood, his legs feeling a bit weak. If Madam Pomfrey found out, she'd throttle him. Not to mention Neville.

He opened his closet door, wincing at all the banging Ron was doing. He flicked his wand, unlocking the doors spells, and opened the door. He glared at Ron and ignored Dudley. He closed the door, flicking his wand at it again.

"You aren't supposed to do magic over the summer." Ron said instantly.

"I don't care." Harry said tonelessly, walking past them, and down the stairs. He ignored the angry Mrs. Weasley, and sat down to eat. He ate mechanically, ignoring the comments from Vernon and Petunia, his mind slowly shutting down.

He finished his meal, and stood, not even excusing himself, and went back up stairs. He went to the bathroom quickly, knowing the others were still eating. After his shower, he locked himself in his room again.

He sat back down in his little closet, and shut the door.

* * *

Molly Weasley huffed as she closed the kitchen door. Bill put the charms up so no one could listen in. She sat next to her husband, still very irritated. She had made dinner for that boy, and he ate it, thank Merlin, but he didn't say a word to the others-such a stubborn thing! Even her children weren't as rude as he! Arthur was a bit confused about everything, usually Harry was such a nice boy- what was going on?

Moody's magical eye flicked to the ceiling, checking all the rooms. He frowned slightly, his eye dropping back down to the crowd in the room.

"Welcome everyone." Dumbledore greeted. "Now, we have a new member with us tonight, everyone, please meet Nymphadora Tonks."

Tonks glared slightly at the use of her first name, but she smiled at everyone else, waving to them. She looked to be a cheerful type, her hot pink hair clashing terribly with her red auror robes. She had come straight from work with Shacklebolt.

Moody spoke up. "What's with the Potter boy? Why is he holed up in a closet upstairs?"

Molly huffed. "Oh, he's in a snit! The boy locked himself up in his room all day! Only came out to eat once!"

Dumbledore's brow rose, and the others glanced at each other. "What happened?" Hestia asked cautiously.

Dumbledore had been about to speak, but Molly did instead. "Oh, he's been in a right state since last night. Dumbledore brought his Family, they're here too, you know, and the boy didn't even hug them or anything, he just asked when they could leave-"

Snape frowned from his dark little corner. "Wait, these are the muggles?"

Several people glared at him, as if he had said something offensive.

"Well, yes, they had to moved, they are the boy's family after all-" Molly went off again.

Dumbledore raised his hands. "Yes, Harry's Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin are here. They are muggles, so they do not have the protections we do against Deatheaters and Voldemort. I am currently looking for a suitable safe house for them- in the mean time, I thought Harry could have some time with his family-"

Snape's brow furrowed, and he noticed something- _none_ of those who knew about the boy's history with the muggles were here tonight, with the exception of himself. Looking at the situation, he realized that most probably thought Potter was being childish, when he really was frightened of-

Molly interrupted his thoughts. "And then he runs off to Longbottom's house last night!"

The others looked at Dumbledore.

Tonks crossed her arms over her chest. She joined the Order to help fight a war, not gossip about the Boy Who Lived. She frowned, her hair turning dark blue.

"Yes, he did. I retrieved him this morning. I had hoped he would have gotten over his little tantrum, but-"

Severus had enough. He stood. "Albus, I must go." He motioned to his arm. The others glared at the man slightly, and Dumbledore waved him off. Snape glided out of the room.

Moody's eye followed Snape up the stairs, to Potter's room.

Harry sighed as he heard a soft knock at his door, just as he was about to doze off again. He winced as he stood, knees feeling like they were creaking. He heard the soft knock again.

He sighed, opening his closet door, and went to his door. "Who is it?" He asked quietly.

"Professor Snape."

Harry blinked, startled, and opened the door after unlocking it. The man stared down at him, studying him carefully.

"Those muggles hurt you."

Harry flinched, and made to close the door in the man's face, but Snape stopped it, palm spread across the door.

"Go away." Harry pleaded.

"No. Do you think they will hurt you again?"

Harry swallowed tightly. "Yes. Dudley already tripped me on the stairs. Next time, when Mrs. Weasley isn't around, he'll probably try to shove me." He admitted, voice steadier than he felt.

Snape's lips thinned. "Are you currently injured?"

Harry shook his head. "Neville and Mrs. Longbottom healed my ankle. I'm fine."

"Let me see."

Harry raised his pant leg, extending his ankle.

"Rotate it."

Harry did so, with a sigh. It seemed just fine.

"You skipped your meals. Madam Pomfrey will be upset."

Harry glared at the man. Did Snape know everything?

"Yeah. She will be. I just thought it would be…safer."

Snape frowned. "I see. I will return tomorrow, with a solution to your problem."

Harry stared at him. "How could you fix this?"

A slow smirk spread on Snape's face. "You don't think it's coincidence that those who know about those muggles were not here last night or tonight, do you?"

Harry stared at him. "You're right." His eyes widened. "Dumbledore did it on purpose!" He clenched his fists in rage. "That fucking bastard-"

"Language, Potter. Now, I will return tomorrow morning. You will eat breakfast with everyone. I will…try to arrange it so that Minerva will come by at the time. As soon as she sees those muggles, she will demand an explanation from Albus, and do her best to get them away from you."

Harry couldn't help but smile. "That sounds like a very Slytherin plan, sir."

Snape tilted his head, his smirk slowly fading. "Yes. Well, I am a Slytherin, after all. Make sure to lock your door again."

"Yes sir."

The following morning, Harry ate breakfast with the others. He was…trying to be polite. He didn't want to alert the others of what was to come, so he acted quite surprised as McGonagall and Snape came through the floo.

The witch froze as she recognized the Durselys. "What are THEY doing here!" She screeched.

Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened. "Minerva!" Honestly, she'd never thought Minerva McGonagall was a blood purist!

"Get those muggles away from Harry!" She yelled.

Vernon stood, face going purple. "Get out of here, you crazy bint! What do you get off telling me what to do?"

McGonagall drew her wand, stunning the man. Petunia fainted dramatically at this, falling off of her chair. Dudley's eyes had widened, and he stood, covering his bottom. Harry frowned, wondering why the boy was doing that, until he remembered that Hagrid had spelled a pig's tail on Dudley's bottom all those years ago.

McGonagall pointed her wand at Dudley, and looked at Harry. "Mr. Potter, go up to your room, and stay there until I come get you, do you understand?"

Harry nodded, and ran out of the room, breaking into a smile as he ran up the stairs.

Harry was sitting on his bed, waiting patiently. He could hear the yelling all the way up from the kitchen. He didn't care what happened, as long as he didn't have to stay another minute with those damned Dursleys.

Things went quiet for a while, and Harry's nerves went up a notch. If he didn't stay here, where could he go? He couldn't stay in Hagrid's hut, the man was still on his mission. He knew Draco was terribly busy trying to get everything sorted at his Manor. Neville's Gran wouldn't let him stay over…

There was a soft knock at his door. "Who is it?" Harry asked worriedly.

"It's me, Harry."

Harry went to the door, and opened it, smiling at Luna. "Luna, what are you doing here?"

She sighed, hugging him tightly. "I got a letter from Neville last night, and McGonagall flooed me just now. Come on, get your things. You'll stay with us, okay? We'll have lots of fun."

Harry nodded. "My trunk is still at Neville's."

"I'll ask him to send it along when we get to my house. Did you want to bring anything else?"

Harry grabbed some books, and Hedwig's cage. She still hadn't returned from France with Gabrielle's reply. "Alright."

They went down stairs. McGonagall and Moody had bound the three muggles, and Mrs. Weasley was crying. Dumbledore looked quite grave, and the Weasley kids were gone- probably sent to their rooms.

Mrs. Weasley broke into sobs again as she saw Harry. "I'm so sorry Harry!"

Harry looked at McGonagall, knowing that the Professor had had to tell the woman about what the muggles had done. The woman sighed. "Please go with Miss Lovegood, Harry."

"What's going to happen with them?" Harry motioned to the Dursleys.

McGonagall's lips thinned. "Muggle correctional facilities, hopefully." She glared at Dumbledore.

Luna took Harry by the hand, and leant forward, lips brushing Harry's ear.

"The Lovegood home is located Ottery, St. Catchpole, on the north bank of lake May."

Harry felt the buzz of the spell pass through him, and the blonde girl pulled away, tugging Harry by his hand, throwing some floo powder into the fireplace.

* * *

Harry tumbled into a rather brightly colored kitchen. The cabinets were orange, he realized, with hot pink knobs. Mr. Lovegood popped out of nowhere, startling the boy.

"Hello Harry! Luna will get you settled in, won't you pumpkin? I have to get back to work."

"Bye Daddy." The man waved her off, and left the kitchen through the back door. Harry realized that part of the room was on a curve, even the window was set in a curve. Luna took Harry by the hand again. "Come on."

Harry followed her into the sitting room, which was also curved. There were lots of little knick knacks everywhere, books, cushions, drawings plastered onto the walls, mixed in with photos of strange looking creatures.

Luna led him up the rickety stairs. She motioned to the first hallway coming off the landing. "That's Daddy's room. He has a bathroom and his study is on that floor too."

They continued up the spiraling staircase, and went to the top floor, which opened to Luna's room.

"Here we are!" She said brightly.

Harry gawked at the room. The walls were painted blue, even the ceiling. Across the ceiling was an animated astronomy chart, their faces peeking out from different constellations. His, Luna's, Draco's and Neville's. He swallowed, looking about some more.

There was a large window next to the bed, lengthwise, white lace curtains decorated with pink bobbles at the end were blowing in from the open window. The floor was wood, like all the others, but Luna had a blue shag carpet in front of her bed.

The girl jumped onto her bed, swinging her legs. "I'm afraid it's just my room or Daddy's. I hope you don't mind sharing with me."

Harry blushed. "Um…no, I don't mind."

Luna smiled. "Good." She glanced out the window. "Now, McGonagall said you'd only have to be here a few days, but I insisted that you stay here until Sirius gets back, you know, so you can stay out of everyone's hair at HQ."

She smiled playfully at Harry. "Apparently Ron's been throwing a hissy fit around you."

Harry sighed roughly, sitting next to the girl on the bed. "It's not right, getting kicked out my own house."

Luna shrugged. "Hey, you're with me. We'll have fun, won't we Harry?"

Harry smiled hesitantly at her. "Yeah. So, what did Neville say?"

Luna got up from her bed, and picked a letter from her messy desk. Harry read it.

_Dear Lu,_

_Harry seems to be in trouble. The muggles have been sent to stay over at Grimmauld Place for a bit. Gran refuses for him to stay at our place, after last night. I'm worried about him. Gran's got me a tutor again, to keep me busy, so I can't look after him properly like I'd like to. Try to get him over at your place. I know you guys are under Fidelis, so he'll be safe there. Write me soon,_

_Love, _

_Neville_

Harry smiled, and looked up to see Luna jotting off a note with a purple sparkly pen- that wrote in rainbow colors- one that the twins had made just for her. "I'm writing back to him now. We probably won't hear from him until tomorrow. Knowing his Gran, she'll be watching the floo, making sure he doesn't try to sneak off again."

Harry sighed, and set his books down on the bed beside him, putting the letter on top. "Thank you Lu. You didn't have to do this…"

Luna just smiled. "Don't be silly, Harry." She whistled, and a bird from a nearby tree came to her open window. She handed the letter over to the bird.

"Ganymede, take this to Nev, please."

The tiny bird flew off, leaving Harry blinking. Luna just smiled at Harry. "So, I was just going to start dinner for Daddy. Would you like to help Harry?"

Harry nodded. They spent the afternoon making a mess of the kitchen, and somehow making spaghetti and meatballs. The girl was not a very proficient cook, but she was certainly creative with her ingredients.

Harry wanted to get washed up, afterwards, so Harry went to the bathroom to take a shower. He was startled to find a crocodile's head mounted on the wall, and laughed as he found a blue rubber duck in the tub. He had just turned on the water for the shower when Luna came in, carrying towels, looking quite unperturbed at Harry's nakedness. Well, she _had_ seen Harry partially undressed before.

Harry smiled at her uneasily, ducking into the shower. He felt the warm water run down his back, and he sighed. He frowned as he didn't hear Luna leave. He glanced around the hot pink plastic curtain, and his eyes widened as he saw Luna taking her dress off over her head. She had no underwear on. His eyes went round at the sight- he'd seen her topless plenty of times, but he'd never seen her without her underwear-

"Lu!"

Her head emerged, her hair looking quite ruffled. "What?"

"Erm…what are you doing?"

The girl just got into the shower with him. "Cleaning up too." She started to wash her hands, and Harry did the same, turning his back to her. Harry started to wash the rest of him, his back still to her, trying to calm himself down, when he jumped at Luna's touch on his shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Um…yeah." Harry said quietly.

"Let me wash your hair."

Without much ado, she proceeded to scrub it. Harry sighed under her ministrations, finding them hypnotizing. He had a thing for people's hands in his hair- something Neville found out a while ago. He barely even noticed when her hands slid from his hair, and slowly started washing his back.

Harry leant against the wall, eyes closed, a small smile on his lips. It wasn't until she reached his bum that Harry jerked around, facing her.

"Hey!"

Luna just smiled. "You looked like you were almost asleep there." She reached up to wash her hair, but Harry did it for her, facing her. He smiled, watching her face as he did so.

"I think I could get used to this." Luna said quietly, wrapping her arms around Harry's shoulders. Despite all the growing they did, they were still the same height. Harry didn't mind it, at the moment, though.

"Oh?" He whispered back.

Luna gave him a small smile, leaning into him.

Harry blushed, pulling away from her, realizing that he could feel her breasts against his chest. "Lu, we…we can't. Neville-Draco…"

Luna looked down, and Harry covered himself. "Please, Lu. If…if you really want to…write Neville, okay? Ask him permission? I don't know if you'd have to do that for Draco-"

Luna rose a brow, her dreamy look gone for the moment. "I don't ask for permission from Draco. I will…ask for Neville, though. I don't want you getting in trouble with him."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you." She turned off the water, and handed him a towel.

Dinner was interesting. Mr. Lovegood was loads of fun, which Harry already knew from their camping trip together ages ago. McGonagall flooed to check up on Harry, but after seeing him, she was pleased, and said that Harry could stay as long as he wanted. Mr. Lovegood went as far as allowing Harry to stay for the whole summer, if he wanted, but Harry said that he'd stay until Remus and Sirius came back.

Harry didn't have his trunk yet, so when Luna changed to her night gown, he didn't have anything to change into- he didn't even have clean clothes with him. He had worn his grubby clothes from earlier that day.

"Um…Lu, I don't have any pajamas."

Luna looked as though she hadn't thought of that. "Well, I could suggest you go naked, but I don't think you want to do that."

Harry blushed, shaking his head.

Luna went to her drawers. "Well, let me see…hmmm…" She giggled, holding up a night shirt. At least it was blue, even if it did have a frill at the bottom of it. "Hey, I bet this fits!"

Harry colored. "Luna…you don't have…shorts or something?"

Luna tossed the night shirt, ignoring the question. "Hey, I could have given you a nightgown like mine to wear."

Harry frowned at the nightshirt. "You won't tell the others, right?"

Luna only giggled, and Harry sighed, pulling it over his head. He pulled off his icky boxers, pulling at the bottom of the night shirt nervously.

Luna crawled into the bed, and Harry got in beside her. He was lying in bed with Luna, alone, but it was not how he ever pictured it. She was dressed in a floor length nightgown with dancing unicorns on it, and he was wearing a pale blue night shirt with…frills. He sighed. It could have been worse.

She cuddled up next to him, wrapping an arm around his middle. He smiled. Yeah, it could have been a lot worse.

The next morning, Harry and Luna had breakfast in their pajamas. Mr. Lovegood didn't look twice at Harry's attire, and went off to work afterwards. They cleaned up the dishes, and then the floo activated.

Neville tumbled out, Harry's trunk in his hands. He did a double take at Harry, and laughed.

"Shut up!" Harry said, swatting the other boy on the arm.

"Hey, not even a thank you for bringing your trunk? I should just take it back…" Neville said playfully.

Harry glared at him, and Luna giggled. "Oh, please do! I think he can fit into a lot of my stuff."

Neville chuckled, setting the trunk down on the floor.

"You look cute." Harry colored, letting the boy pull him into a kiss, with a grope on his bottom. Neville pulled away, looking at Luna.

Luna spoke up. "Do I have permission to do things to Harry?"

Harry colored, mortified that she was asking right in front of him.

Neville rose a brow, not looking terribly surprised at her question. "What sort of things?"

Luna bit her lip. "Kissing. Touching. I won't do any more than you have, I promise."

Neville stared at Luna for a long moment, and then at Harry, He tilted Harry's face up, looking into his eyes. "Harry?"

Harry's eyes flicked to Neville's.

"Do you want this?"

Harry's eyes teared up. "I….I do, Nev, but….you won't leave me, will you?"

Neville shook his head, kissing Harry's forehead. "No, Kit." He motioned to Luna, and she came forward. "Kiss?"

Luna smiled, and darted forward, kissing him right on the mouth. Harry stared. He had never seen them kiss before- and they seemed so casual about it!

Neville smiled. "Alright. You have permission. Nothing more than what Harry and I have done."

"May I dress him up?" Luna asked brightly.

Neville laughed at Harry's mortified look. "They're only clothes, Harry. Yes Luna, you may. I want letters once a week, and I want details." He glanced at the cat clock on the wall.

"I need to get going before Gran notices I'm gone." He kissed Harry again. "I'm glad you're okay."

Harry gave him a small smile, and the boy was gone.

It wasn't until later that afternoon, when they were dusting the house, that Luna tried to do anything to Harry. Harry realized he could say no, but he really didn't want to. The situation was very odd, but somehow, it seemed perfectly normal to Luna, so he went along with it.

He was dusting a bookcase, when he heard Luna giggle behind him. He turned, seeing her there.

"What?"

Luna just smiled. "I thought you would look cute in one of those muggle maid outfits."

Harry stared at her. "Where do you get these ideas?"

Luna laughed. "Come on!" She drug him up the stairs, and Harry followed. She undressed him clinically, and Harry had thought she was going to try to dress him up, but she only pushed him to her bed, so that he laid on his back.

He covered himself up, but Luna swatted her hands away. "I think it's cute. Don't hide it!"

Harry made a face. "Cute?"

Luna sat next to him, tracing a finger in a lazy pattern over his skin. "Yes. Very. Now that I've seen yours, Draco's and Neville's, I can compare."

Harry frowned.

She went on. "Neville's is the largest. His is longer, and bigger around. Draco is thinner, and just slightly shorter- theirs fits them. Yours is cute, like you."

Harry frowned again, making to cover himself again, but Luna pushed his hands away, keeping them there, her hands on top of his as she leant over him, kissing him on the mouth.

Harry stiffened at first, but he slowly got into it. She sighed, and Harry felt her pull away slowly.

"That was lovely." She laid down next to him, on her side, sliding her finger up and down his chest. "Why do you do what Neville says?"

Harry sighed. "He…makes me feel safe. He…takes care of me. Looks after me…there's just so many little things, I couldn't quite possible explain."

"Try?" Luna said softly.

Harry stopped her hands, catching them in his. Her touches were distracting. He met her eyes. "I love him, Lu. I'd do anything for him. Anything. A long time ago, he told me when to go to bed, when to wake up. I've only deviated from that once when I wasn't with him, and that was just the other day."

Harry bit his lip. "I let him do what he wants to me…because it makes me feel good, if he's happy. If…if he's a bit rough, he always takes care of me afterwards."

"How does he hurt you?" Luna asked, concern in her voice.

Harry shook his head. "Not in a bad way. I know, it sounds silly, but…it feels good. I like it. He likes…to pin me down. Pin me against things. Control my movements. His…kissing is even aggressive."

"Yes, I noticed." Luna said, waggling her eyebrows.

Harry chuckled weakly. "Yeah, well, there's a reason why his animagus form is a lion. He likes to pounce."

"And he's a show off." Luna added. "He loves to show you off, Harry. I can't get over how much he likes to show you off to me and Draco."

Harry stared at her. "Why?"

Luna just smiled. "Well, you are gorgeous, for one thing, so I don't blame him. I think, at first, he did it, to show us that you had chosen him over us."

Harry's eyes went round.

"And I think, after that, he just liked the exhibitionism. We didn't complain."

Harry sighed. "You don't think Draco would be upset with you….doing this, would he?"

Luna giggled. "He'd be jealous, more likely because he'd want to be here right along with us. Poor Draco."

She got up from the bed. "Anyways, I think it should just be us for a bit." She went to her closet, going through her clothes.

Harry watched her warily from the bed. "Lu….what are you doing?"

"Choosing which outfit you're going to wear for dinner tonight."

His time with Luna was…interesting. More often than not, she dressed him up, and she loved to play with his hair. When they weren't doing that, they did their summer homework together, and worked on their projects.

Luna was constantly in her makeshift lab in the cellar. It used to be her Mother's, and she didn't allow Harry in there. That was fine with Harry, so he spent the time while they were apart working on his animagus transformation. He had promised Siri a paw, and he was on his way. So far, he'd gotten the fur, and his hand got a bit smaller.

* * *

Mr. Lovegood was always working. It was during this time that Harry found out that the Quibbler wasn't just a regular magazine.

Harry was cooking in the kitchen when there was a banging at the kitchen door. He jumped, startled. He saw a rather ragged looking man in the window, banging on it. Luna came into the kitchen, and opened the door.

"Oh, hello Mr. Johnny. Daddy isn't home right now."

The man glanced at Harry.

"Oh, this is my friend Harry."

Harry blushed at the man's gawking, and waved.

"Harry, could you fix a plate for Mr. Johnny here?"

"Sure Lu." He fixed three plates for lunch, and watched the man sit down. Harry and Luna sat down across from each other, on either side of him.

The man was still staring at Harry though, and it was then that Harry noticed his amber eyes. "Oh, you're a werewolf." Harry said in surprise.

The man blinked, and looked at Luna. Luna just smiled. "Harry's not being mean or anything. I think he was just surprised."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I mean, there's a werewolf I know that's practically an Uncle to me."

Mr. Johnny stared at Harry for a moment more, and after some prodding, ate his lunch ravenously.

"So, have you heard anything?" Luna prompted the man.

Mr. Johnny nodded. "Yes. Old snakeface has been sending some of his lackeys. Greyback didn't need much persuasion, but he's got to talk to the pack still."

Luna sighed, and Harry frowned.

Mr. Johnny went on, his voice hoarse. "Then there's Dumbledore's man, that Remus Lupin fellow."

Harry stiffened. "Is he alright?"

Mr. Johnny frowned, looking at Harry. "That's your friend?"

Harry fidgeted, and looked at Luna, who gave him a slight nod.

"Well, yes. He taught at Hogwarts too. They made him leave, though, when they found out what he was."

Mr. Johnny nodded. "Yeah, heard about that." Luna filled up another plate for him. "He's an alright fellow, but Dumbledore never did much for us before, so why would he now?"

Harry sighed, propping himself up on an elbow.

"Greyback of course, doesn't like Lupin, so he's having a tough time of convincing the others for neutrality. Most of us just follow Greyback's lead."

Luna poured him some more juice. "Is there anything you would like to put in the paper?"

Mr. Johnny nodded, taking out a small folded parchment, and handed it to her. "With all this Dark Lord crap, the packs are going to be gathering soon enough- even if they've got all the Floos blocked, there's ways of getting around that."

"Muggle travel." Harry interrupted.

Mr. Johnny nodded, looking slightly surprised. " Uh, yeah."

Luna slipped the paper into her pocket. "So which way is this headed?"

Mr. Johnny crammed another piece of bread in his mouth. "Well, it looks like Greyback will go to the Dark Lord, no matter what. If we don't get a better offer than what we've been getting, most of us will follow him."

Harry paled, and looked at Luna.

Luna tilted her head in thought. "Have you thought about putting your loyalties elsewhere?"

The werewolf let out a harsh bark of laughter. "Who? The ministry? Fuck that!"

Luna motioned to Harry. "What about Harry?"

Harry gasped. "Me?" He squeaked.

Mr. Johnny looked at Harry speculatively, and started to sniff at him. "Well, your magic is strong, but you're still just a kid. What could he do for us, Little Love?"

Luna crossed her arms. "We've already gotten the centaurs, and I wouldn't be surprised if we get the Goblins sometime this year. The House elves fall over themselves to help him."

Mr. Johnny stared at Harry again, sniffing at him some more. Harry tried his best not to move away from the man. Remus had done that when he and Harry were first getting to know each other. He figured it was just a werewolf thing.

"Hmph. What proof do you have of the Centaur's allegiance? They're notoriously wary of humans, even the little ones."

Luna smiled at this, and got up from her seat. "I will be right back."

Harry shifted uneasily. The man was still staring at him.

"How old are you, kid?"

"Um…fourteen. I'll be fifteen at the end of July."

"Hmm. You say you're friends with Lupin?"

Harry nodded. "My Father was in his pack."

Mr. Johnny cocked an eyebrow. "I see."

Luna came back, and dropped an unmistakable red feather in front of Mr. Johnny. "Show that to the others. Greyback is a lost cause, but if we can at least keep the packs neutral, a lot less people will get killed." Luna said, going back to her seat.

Mr. Johnny picked up the feather gingerly, sniffing at it. "Hmmph. It's real. I'll tell the others. When will that write up be printed?"

"Next edition."

The man stood, with a slight smirk. "Alright then." He glanced at Harry. "You're playing a dangerous game, kid, I hope you know what you're doing."

And then he left.

Harry turned to Luna. "What the hell was that!"

Luna just smiled. "Dumbledore isn't doing much of anything to help- he's not even letting you attend Order meetings. People will be more agreeable to side with you because they think since you're a kid, that they can just use your name, and do what they need to do. They think they can take advantage of you, but really, you won't be."

"You could have asked me."

"Not in front of him."

Harry sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "So…what did he want you to write about?"

Luna smiled, unfolding the paper. "Well, he's basically asking the other packs to come to the U.K, for a meeting. It will mostly be the European packs, none of the Americans or Asians. I doubt the African packs will show. They've been having troubles of their own."

"Wait…so what does that mean for us?"

Luna shrugged. "We might get a few packs on our side…or your side." She added with a wink. "But for the most part, I figure most of them will be neutral- which is a lot better than Greyback and everyone else teaming up with Voldemort."

"But…I don't know how to lead people. Frankly, I don't want to." Harry protested feebly.

Luna giggled. "You're not, really. It's your name they're rallying behind. If it ever comes to it, Neville, me, and Draco will be right there with you. Between the four of us, we'll be alright."

Harry swallowed nervously. "Luna, don't you understand how serious this is? This isn't like school! This is war, people's lives are at stake here."

Luna's smile faded. "I know Harry. Believe me. Follow me."

Harry followed the girl into her Father's study. She picked up the copy from the previous week's Quibbler. "See here? Lock Ness monster sighted in Scotland?"

Harry nodded, confused, looking at a fuzzy looking photo.

Luna tapped her wand to the photo. "Television." She whispered.

The photo grew clearer, and the entire page transformed. Ads for Sleekeasy's potion transformed into Ads for safe houses. The photo showed Voldemort, peering out of the window of his Manor.

Harry stared at the Headline. "Voldemort sighted in Little Hangleton…shit!"

Luna handed over the magazine. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, Harry." Harry flipped through the magazine, eyes widening at the stories. Instead of the wacky funny stuff he usually saw, there were stories about the Ministry, and the war from last time.

"What is this?" Harry asked quietly.

Luna sighed, tapping her wand to the magazine again. "Channel Four." The magazine went back to normal, and she put it back.

"My Mum and Dad started this during the last war. They had both worked at the Ministry. Mum was an Unspeakable, and Dad was a hitwizard-"

"What?" Harry squawked.

Luna hushed him, taking him by the hand. They walked out of the study. "Anyways, when Mum found out she was pregnant with me, she quit her job officially. Then they started the Quibbler. People, the people who didn't know about the paper's real purpose, thought they were quacks."

She sighed, sitting on the landing of the stairs. "Dad quit after something happened with work. He won't tell me, but after that, he put a lot more time into the magazine." Luna shrugged. "After Mum died, that's all he's been doing. I'm usually left to my own devices, unless we're going on a trip. Lately, he doesn't want me going with him, since so many people recognize me now."

Harry stared at the girl. "I'm sorry Lu."

"Don't be." The girl smiled at him. "The rune puzzle in the back is the same, though, and that's always fun. Now, come on, let's clean up the lunch dishes."

While Luna was reading on her bed, Hedwig arrived with a letter. Harry took it from her, and the owl perched on the end of the bed.

_Dear Harry,_

_I was so surprised to hear back from you! Yes, Fleur moved to London. Our parents were not happy about it, especially when they found out that You Know Who had returned. Of course, your papers are denying it! I believe you, though. _

_They sent me to live with my Grandmother, at the colony. They work in the French Ministry, so they were worried about You Know Who and his lot. So I'm living with her now. I haven't managed to sneak away to the Fairy Grounds yet, but as soon as I can, I will bring those poems you wrote for me. _

_They're really pretty! Where did you get them from? _

_Yes, I miss my sister, but she Floos us every week to say hello. She's mad about that Bill fellow, although she won't admit it. I hope your summer is going okay. _

_Your friend, _

_Gabrielle_

Harry smiled at her slightly childish scrawl. Luna read over his shoulder. "Oh, she's living in the veela colony?"

Harry nodded. "Probably safer for her."

He turned to Luna. "Luna, if your paper is a 'serious' paper, why did we investigate a ghost sighting in Spain? I don't understand."

Luna looked down. "Well, we knew that there was the possibility of those documents being there. You guys didn't look at all of them- some of it was…pretty heavy stuff." She fidgeted. "Daddy does a lot of international work. That's why we travel so much." She paused. "Sometimes we really are investigating magical creatures, but lately it's been really other stuff."

Luna shrugged. "It's a good cover." She made a face. "I wish it really was just the magical creatures though, that we were investigating."

Harry gave her a sad smile. "Yeah."

That night, Harry was nearly asleep when he felt Luna groping him under the covers. His eyes opened as her hand ghosted over his thighs. "Lu…what are you doing?"

"Touching you." The girl whispered.

Harry turned to face her shyly, and her hand cupped him. "You can touch me too, if you like."

Harry bit his lip, trying not to thrust into her hand, holding himself quite still. "Um…"

Luna pulled away, sitting up. Harry could see the bare outline of her as she pulled her nightdress off over her head. Harry stared at her breasts, and before he knew it, she had pulled him on top of her. She was so….soft. He couldn't believe how different she felt than Neville.

Harry kissed her tentatively. Luna sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck. Harry kissed her again, and her mouth opened up to him. They kissed languidly, tongues mixing, hands gently holding each other.

Harry pulled away, feeling a little breathless. Luna grabbed his hand, and put it on her breast. Harry swallowed, squeezing, moving down slightly to get a better look at it. Luna squirmed as he rolled her nipple around his fingers, gently tracing around it, then outwards.

Luna wove a hand into his hair, pushing him towards her. Harry kissed her skin carefully, taking in her taste. He licked her nipple, making the girl gasp, her hand tightening in his hair.

Harry smiled at this, and took it into his mouth, and played with it. Luna wrapped her other arm around his shoulders, holding onto him tight. He went to the other one, and then started kissing up and down her stomach and ribs, making her giggle.

Harry bit his lip as he went lower, glancing up at her questioningly. Luna was looking unsure. "I…Draco hasn't even…I'm not sure."

"It's okay Lu." Harry said, pulling away.

She shook her head, taking his hand. "It's okay. Just…touch. For now. Please?" She whispered.

Harry nodded, and laid next to her, watching her face carefully as he slid his hand down the front of her panties. His nerves went up a notch as he felt how warm her skin was. He had seen it once before, but this was different. He idly wondered what it would feel like if she didn't have that hair down there. It was soft, though, he thought, as he stroked it tenderly.

Luna sighed, and he bent down to kiss her. He pulled away, smiling. Luna smiled back at him, shifting slightly into his touch as his fingers traced her folds.

"I wonder what it would feel like if you didn't have any hair down there. Like me." Harry whispered, and blushed promptly. He hadn't planned on saying that aloud.

Luna smiled. "It'd probably still feel good." She shifted again as Harry palmed her, and started to move his hand back and forth. She spread her legs slightly, rubbing up against his hand.

"Kiss me." She whispered.

Harry did so, and she wrapped her arms around his neck so he couldn't pull away again. Harry's lips slid from hers as she gasped again, he began kissing her cheek, her earlobe, and up and down her neck. His hand rubbed her faster, and he could feel her hips shifting back and forth.

She pulled away from him, swatting his hand away, and yanked down her underwear. Harry sat up, watching with wide eyes as she started to touch herself. She grunted, gasped, and groaned as she played with herself unashamedly, working her finger into her folds, playing with her clit, sliding her other hand up and down her body, tweaking her nipples.

Harry wanted to touch himself, but he felt like he couldn't move. Luna's eyes opened, and she looked at him.

"Touch yourself. I want to see." She panted.

Harry pulled up his nightshirt around his hips, and pulled down his boxers. He started fisting his cock, watching her avidly. She groaned, arching into her hand suddenly, legs and thighs twitching. Harry felt himself get even harder, and his hand went faster.

* * *

_Dear Mister Lion,_

_So far, the holiday has been quite fun. Our first week, we had a visitor, but I think it might be safer to tell you about him in person. Lu and I have almost finished our summer school work, and I've been working on my animagus form. Lu's been working on hers too, but it's taking her a while to get anything to happen. I've only started getting a bit of fur._

_Lu's nearly finished with her book on House Elves. She wants to get it finished by the end of the summer, but she says I'm quite distracting.  
_

_Lu's been having fun dressing me up, and says that I should show you it sometime. I don't know. I think I look silly sometimes, but some of the clothes are rather comfortable. Anyways, last night, it was the first time we…did anything. I watched her touch herself, and she told me to do it too. So I did. _

_I hope you're okay with that. I cried afterwards. I was scared that you wouldn't be okay with it, but Lu and I talked a long time after that, and she said that I needed to write you. We both are hoping that you'll be able to slip away sometime and come see us- Draco too. _

_I hope everything is well over at your place, and that you haven't gotten sunburned too badly._

_Love always, _

_Kit_

Neville chuckled at the use of nicknames. At least Harry was being a bit safe about things. He folded the letter carefully, thoughts dwelling on the darked haired boy and Luna. Honestly, he knew Harry and Luna would have fun together. The girl wouldn't be so lonely, and Harry would have someone to talk to too.

Neville looked around the greenhouse with a sigh. He picked up Hedwig gingerly, shooing away some creeping vines, and walked out of the Greenhouse. Maybe he could visit tonight after Gran went to bed.

* * *

Harry was curled up in Luna's bed, reading. They'd already had dinner, and Luna was downstairs with her Father. Luna had dressed him up again, and had tied his legs to the bed with her old jump rope, so he couldn't escape.

He didn't know why she did that, because he wasn't planning on running anywhere dressed like this. But it was kind of fun when she tied him up. Apparently she enjoyed it as well. His hands were still free, though, so he could turn the pages in his transfiguration book.

He heard Luna's Dad go into his room, and Luna come up the stairs. Someone else was walking up with her.

Harry's eyes widened, and he pulled at his skirt nervously. Who would she be bringing up here- he colored as he saw Neville enter the room, the boy's look of surprise quickly morphing into lust.

"Uh…hello." Harry said feebly.

Neville stared at the boy spread out on the bed. His ankles had been tied to the foot of the bed. He was wearing pink socks, a short purple skirt, and a pink button up blouse. His hair had been pulled back with a pale blue ribbon. Luna had put him in the pink blouse because she hated pink, and she had never worn the shirt, so she thought it should get some use.

"You look good in pink."

Harry made a face at him. Luna giggled, closing the door behind her. Neville glanced at Luna. "So, this is what you've been dressing him in."

Luna nodded. "Oh yes, doesn't he look cute?"

Harry glared at her halfheartedly, propping himself up on his elbows. Neville's eyes slid over Harry's body in a way that made Harry squirm a little.

"What?" Harry asked quietly.

Neville reached down, and pulled up the back of his skirt. Neville groaned. Harry was wearing purple undies. "Fuck, Kit. Your ass looks amazing in these. I might have to let Luna do this more often. I bet you could get away with wearing these when we're at school."

Luna squealed, and Harry whimpered as the boy groped his bottom. "Nev…" He squirmed, shifting his hips.

Neville pulled his hand away from Harry, and advanced upon Luna. The girl gasped as she was pushed against the wall, and Neville kissed her like he would Harry. Harry stared at them, jaw dropped, watching the boy's tongue explore her mouth, his hands sliding up and down her body- not even asking, just taking-

She pushed him away, looking slightly out of it. "Nev…" She shook her head, eyes clearing as she looked at Harry. "Does he always make you feel that way?"

Harry grinned. "Yeah."

Luna went forward, kissing Neville again, wrapping her arms around his neck. She reciprocated in the kiss this time, a bit, and pulled away, grinning like mad. "Wow."

"Thought you should be rewarded. You had a great idea, dressing him up like that."

Luna just smiled, looking at Harry. "So, what are you going to do with him?"

Harry huffed, not really liking that they were talking about him like he wasn't even there.

"I think I'd like to see you two together." Neville looked at Luna speculatively. She was just wearing a white tank top and khaki shorts. "Change into a skirt, though."

Luna smiled, and took off her shorts in front of the boys, dropping them to the floor, and changed to a blue skirt. She approached Harry on the bed, and shoved his book off of the bed, sending it to the floor. Neville pulled up her desk chair next to the bed.

Luna untied Harry's legs, and made the boy sit so that they faced each other on the bed. Luna went forward and kissed him gently. She pulled away, kissing his neck. Harry glanced over to see Neville watching them with hooded eyes. Harry swallowed, biting his lip. He gasped as Luna nipped at his neck.

"Pay attention." She said, with another nip. Harry looked at her. She smiled at him, and shoved him onto his back with one hand. Harry gasped in surprise, and the girl crawled on top of him, pinning his arms back.

She pulled her hands away, but Harry's arms stayed in place. She slid her thigh in between Harry's, nudging his legs apart.

"Do you want to touch yourself Harry?"

Harry groaned, and nodded. "Yes."

Luna slid her hands up and down her own chest, and Harry could see her nipples getting hard under her tank top. "Do you want to see me touch myself Harry?"

Harry nodded again. "Please?"

Luna glanced over at Neville, who was watching, unmoving. She looked back down at Harry, sliding her hands up her skirt, and into her underwear.

Harry bit his lip, trying his best not to move as she fondled herself right in front of them. He could see her fingers moving inside her underwear, her other hand sliding up and down her thigh.

Harry whimpered. He could feel himself get even harder, his erection trapped in his panties. Merlin, he wanted to touch himself. He looked at Neville helplessly, begging with his eyes. Please, please, could he touch himself?

"Harry, look at me." Luna said sharply.

Harry's eyes darted to her. She had pulled her panties down slightly, and he could see what she was doing. He groaned. "Please Lu, can I please touch myself, please?" He begged.

Luna nodded, with a smile.

Harry gasped, his hands going to his cock instantly, under his skirt.

"Skirt, Kit." Neville said.

Harry lifted his skirt.

"Panties." Luna whispered.

Harry pulled them down to his thighs, exposing his cock. Harry saw Luna's hand move a bit faster. Harry took his cock into his hand, fisting himself.

Luna backed up slightly, still touching herself, hips shifting back and forth, watching Harry avidly. The boy was squirming against the bed, skirt up around his hips, the pink blouse looking rather rumpled, but still lovely looking against his pale skin. His purple panties were stretched taut across his thighs, and Luna could see the boy using his other hand to fondle his balls.

Luna looked at Neville, and could see the boy was hard. His eyes went to her, from Harry. He was gripping the armrests of her desk chair hard, and she knew he was fighting himself from…doing something.

"What is it that you want Nev?" She asked daringly.

Neville licked his lips. "Kiss him."

Luna bent down, and kissed Harry. The boy stilled his ministrations, and kissed her back. Luna pulled away, and looked at Neville again, questioningly.

"I want you to come. Both of you."

Harry's hand worked itself up again, and Luna groaned, using one hand to prop herself up as she got a bit weak in the knees- feeling that little spark deep inside her go off. Harry came not too much longer afterwards, and they both laid there for a long moment, panting, their adrenaline slowly fading.

Neville got up from the chair, and stood next to the bed. Luna got off of Harry, and collapsed next to him, wiping her hair off of her forehead. She opened her eyes again slowly, and saw that Neville was unbuttoning the front of his pants.

Harry stared at up at him. "What do you want me to do, Nev?" Harry whispered still winded.

"Just lie there."

Harry smiled, knowing what the other boy was going to do. He really liked this part. He glanced at Luna, wondering if she would understand. She was staring at Neville. Harry looked back at the other boy, and watched Neville play with his cock. It didn't take long for the boy to come all over Harry's thighs, groin, and the purple underwear.

Luna gasped. "Wow."

Harry smiled happily, feeling quite giddy. When Neville did this, he asked Harry to clean himself up- by eating the come. Sometimes Neville would do it himself, though.

"Good, Kit."

Harry sighed, looking up at the boy, waiting.

"Luna, I'd like for you to clean Kit up."

Harry's jaw dropped, and he looked at Luna, and back to Neville.

Luna rose a brow, and she leant over to pick up her wand from the dresser, but Neville stopped her. "No. Not that way."

Luna frowned. "I don't know what you mean."

Neville tilted his head. "Your mouth. Use your mouth. Harry does it all the time to clean me up."

Harry squirmed.

Luna's frowned deepened. "No. I don't feel comfortable doing that."

Neville nodded. "Alright." He looked at Harry. "Harry, clean yourself up."

Harry smiled, and started doing just that, trying to hurry before it got cool.

Neville spoke again to Luna. "I wanted to see your boundaries. I hope I didn't offend you."

Luna nodded, looking thoughtful. "I see. No, you didn't." Her eyes flicked to Harry, who was happily eating Neville's come. "He seems happy enough to do it."

Neville shrugged. "People like different things, I suppose. I would have never thought of dressing Harry up like this. I'm glad you did, though."

Luna smiled. "Me too."

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning, curled up against Luna. Neville had to leave before it had gotten too late, but the three of them had talked for a long time. Neville was fine with Harry and Luna 'playing' together, but if Draco wanted to be there, he would have to ask Neville first, and Neville would have to be there- at least for the first time.

They had agreed on that, and the three of them cuddled for a bit, after Harry and Luna had changed into their pajamas and cleaned up the bed.

Harry looked at the blonde girl lying next to him, their hands clasped together. There was a tiny smile on her face. Last night, they had talked about sex, actual penetrative sex, for the first time. Neville wanted to wait _at least_ until after Luna's birthday, when she turned Fifteen in March. Harry thought that was fair, and agreed with that. It was just assumed that once Harry and Neville started having sex, Luna and Draco would as well. They didn't think about why they had made that assumption.

They talked about the potions and things they would start needing to use. Luna's potion would be taken once a month, while the boys would only have to take theirs once a year. There were spells as well, to prevent STD's, but Neville reasoned that if the four of them hadn't done anything with anyone else- and if it stayed that way, then they might not have to bother.

It made Harry nervous though, and he had said they could at least learn the spells, and use them a few times, just to get the hang of them. Luna agreed with him, and Neville said alright. Luna said that she knew a few potions that might make things fun. Neville apparently knew about these potions, and was impressed that she knew of them as well. Harry wanted to know what they were talking about, but Neville only grinned, and patted Harry on the head.

They made plans to get together around Harry and Neville's birthday, to meet up at Diagon Alley. Sirius, at least should be back by then, and Harry figured they would have to have an escort from the Order.

Neville had to leave after that, so with a kiss on the forehead to both Harry and Luna, he left. After he left, he and Luna talked until almost dawn.

Luna sighed in her sleep, burrowing into Harry a bit deeper. Harry smiled, running a hand through her hair. She opened her eyes sleepily. "Hey."

"Hi."

She sat up, looking out the window. "It's late. We didn't fix Daddy breakfast." She sighed. "I should make him something and bring it to the office." She got up from the bed.

Harry got up as well, and joined her in making sandwiches for him and their selves. Luna passed on her Dad's lunch through the floo, while Harry cleaned up the food and things.

"Luna?"

"Hmm?" Luna was opening the kitchen window, peering out.

"What are we exactly? I mean, we're friends, but…"

Luna looked at him in surprised. "Oh. Hmm." She tilted her head. "Well…I suppose I'm Draco's girlfriend, and he's my boyfriend. You are Neville's boyfriend, and he's yours. We are…friends. I suppose." But by the tone of her voice, she didn't seem to like that terminology either.

Harry frowned. "Honestly, I don't feel like Neville's the boyfriend – boyfriend type. What other word could I use?"

Luna giggled. "Lover?"

Harry blushed. "I can't really introduce him as that."

"Owner?"

Harry looked at her with wide eyes.

Luna just shrugged. "Hey, it's just what I'm seeing. You do what he tells you too, and you don't mind doing it. He's very possessive of you."

"Yet he didn't mind you 'playing' with me last night."

Luna smiled. "That's because he knew you wouldn't do it if he didn't want you to."

Harry opened his mouth in protest, but closed it again, thinking about it. "Oh."

Luna crossed her arms across her chest. "See?"

Harry looked down at his feet. "Well…he did say he was going to get me a collar once I finished my animagus form."

Luna giggled. "Oh, I wonder if the tag will say 'If found, please return to owner…"

"Shut up, Lu." Harry mumbled.

Harry worked on his animagus form again that day, and after several hours, was finally able to get a tail. The patches of fur on his small hands looked quite comical, and the tail was very uncomfortable.

"Luna!" Harry called for her.

Luna came up the stairs and started laughing. "Poor kitty. Alright, let me help you." She took off his pants and underwear, freeing his tail, and worked with him on getting his hands back to normal.

They worked together to see if Harry could do it again, and he did, and this time, his hands turned into paws.

* * *

Luna wanted to spend some time alone and write after dinner, so she was upstairs, clacking away, while Harry and Mr. Lovegood played chess in the sitting room.

"So Harry, how is everything going?" Mr. Lovegood said, uncharacteristically serious for once.

Harry paused, his hand hovering over the chessboard. "Fine, now that I'm here."

Mr. Lovegood nodded. "Minerva firecalled me today. The muggles have been dealt with. Mr. Dursley was sent to prison while Mrs. Dursley is going to be on house confinement, and will have to go to counseling, along with her son."

"Oh….wow." Harry murmured.

"It was all dealt with in the muggle world, not even the Aurors are officially involved. So…the papers won't hear a word of all this."

"Thank goodness."

Mr. Lovegood bumped off one of Harry's pawns. "Luna told you about the paper, didn't she?"

Harry nodded, biting his lip.

Mr. Lovegood sighed. "Alright. Well, Lu already knows how to do occulemency, but I would be a bit more comfortable if you knew how to do it as well. Don't look Dumbledore in the eyes, can you do that for me, son?"

Harry nodded again. "Yes sir."

Mr. Lovegood sighed. "I know you kids are going to be mixed up in all this mess, and…I just want to make sure Luna will be alright. Can you promise me that, Harry?"

Harry fidgeted. "I…can't promise that, sir. I can promise that I'll try my best to make her happy and safe, if that is enough."

Mr. Lovegood frowned at the chessboard. "Yes. I guess that is as much as we can hope for right now."

* * *

Draco came by for a surprise visit a few days later. He was dressed in black dress robes, although they were unbuttoned at the collar. He smiled as he saw Luna, and hugged her tightly. "Lu, I just had to come by-" He trailed off as he saw Harry.

Harry and Luna were both wearing sundresses. Luna's was yellow, and Harry's was green. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, while his hair was loose. He wore a sweater over the dress, unbuttoned, in a different shade of green. They both were barefoot. Although Harry didn't fill out the dress like Luna did, he still looked really good. Then Draco realized he was staring.

"What the hell are you wearing, Harry?"

Harry pointed to Luna instantly. "It's her fault."

Luna laughed, kissing Draco on the cheek. "Doesn't he look cute?"

Draco raised a brow. "He's a boy, Lu, he should-"

"Yeah-" Harry put in, but Luna rolled her eyes.

"Despite all your protestations, Harry, you still let me dress you in that way, so don't even start!"

Harry colored, and shut up.

Draco crossed his arms. "Does Neville know?"

Luna nodded. "Um…yeah." She took the blonde by the hand, and they went up to her room.

Harry sat in the kitchen, by himself, picking lint off of the sweater. He really had not wanted Draco to see him dressed like this. Not yet, anyways. His face like it was on fire. He was mortified. He looked up as he heard a thud coming from Luna's room. He sighed, putting their occulemency books away. She wasn't going to get to them any time soon.

Twenty minutes later, they came back downstairs, rumpled and flushed, and Draco couldn't stop staring at Harry hungrily, his eyes going up and down Harry's slight form.

"Lift your skirt, Harry." Luna said.

Harry fidgeted, glancing at Draco.

"It's okay. Lift your skirt." Luna instructed again.

Harry did so, not looking Draco in the eye. He was wearing another pair of Luna's panties, these were pink and white with flowery things, a pair that she'd never worn. He heard a groan, and he blushed, lowering his skirt again.

"Damn. I'm going to write Neville." Draco murmured. "Maybe when we meet up in Diagon Alley we can talk about this some more."

He checked the clock on the wall, and kissed Luna on the cheek. "I'll see you later, Lu."

He went to Harry, and kissed the boy on the cheek as well. "Later, Harry."

Harry stared down at his feet. "See you later Draco."

After he left, Luna nudged Harry. "You alright?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess. I'm nervous…I guess."

Luna giggled. "Don't be. You would not believe the things Draco said when we were upstairs."

Harry glanced at her. "Like what?"

* * *

Neville glanced at the clock. Draco had written a note to him, telling him that he needed to meet with Neville- that it was urgent. Neville was hoping it wasn't to do with any Deatheater activity, or Draco's Father. He certainly didn't want to deal with that today. He glanced at the clock again.

Gran was playing bridge with her friends, over at a friend's house. Uncle Algie was taking a nap. Neville knew he didn't have long, and Draco was running late.

Finally the floo activated, and Draco strode out. He cleared his throat nervously.

"Draco. You're late. We don't have long. What did you want to talk about? Any Deatheater activity?"

Draco shook his head. "No, nothing like that. Luckily, all of my Father's business contacts understood why I withdrew- they thought I didn't want to deal with all this now, since I'm still in school. Most of them will probably write to me again in a few years, but…" Draco shook his head again. "Anyways, that's not what I came to talk about."

Neville glanced at the clock, taking off his green house gloves. Dirt had somehow still worked itself into his hands, though, but no matter. He put the gloves on a nearby desk.

"So?"

Draco looked down. "I visited Luna and Harry the other day…um, Harry was dressed up."

Neville nodded slightly. "Yeah."

"She…she told me what you guys did." There was a slight pink tinge to Draco's cheeks. "When I saw Harry…I um…Merlin, I thought he looked hot."

Neville chuckled. "I'm glad you agree with me. What was he wearing?"

"Er…a dress. And a sweater. Nothing fancy or low cut…but he still looked nice. I never would have thought.."

"Me either. He even wears her underwear."

Draco coughed. "Yeah…I know. Um…so…do you think he'd be okay with…you know?"

Neville crossed his arms, stepping slightly closer to the boy. "No, I don't know. What do you mean, Draco?"

Draco bit his lip. "You know, touching him. Like Luna did."

Neville stared at Draco for the longest time. He stepped forward again, making the boy bump into the table. "If you are going to share, Draco…then share." Neville whispered, reaching forward to stroke the boy's robe lapel.

Draco swallowed, and went forward, and kissed the boy, grabbing him by the front of his t-shirt. Neville groaned, and Draco kissed him harder, lips bruising at the contact.

Neville kissed him back, pulling Draco into the kiss, trying to gain dominance. Draco, not wanting to be outdone, tried the same. It was a battle that neither boy wanted to lose. Draco hissed as Neville bit Draco's lip, surprising the boy- taking the opportunity to gain dominance.

Draco pulled away, leaning against the table for support, wiping his mouth. "Fuck, Nev. Now I know why you and Harry always forget where you are when you're kissing…that wasn't kissing, fuck, that was…"

Neville kissed him again, chuckling. "So, I'll give you the same deal as Luna. Don't go any farther than Harry and I have gone."

"Um…how far have you guys gone?" Draco asked.

Neville crossed his arms. "Well, you know he's given me blow jobs, and we've touched each other, of course. Oh, and he likes to be come on."

Draco's eyes widened. "Oh."

"As far as penetration goes, we haven't done that, I haven't even seen him do it to himself yet. Don't touch him there. The first time you guys do anything, I want to be there."

"Er…will you be involved?" Draco asked, shifting slightly.

Neville smiled. "If you want me to be."

Draco coughed. "Well…I don't know about that. So…I guess we'll see each other at Diagon, then."

Neville nodded. "Yep. Gran agreed. Of course, Harry will have to have half the Order with him, and Gran will be coming with us, but…" Neville shrugged.

"I'll be there." Draco's face softened for a moment. "Thanks."

* * *

Harry grew anxious. Sirius, nor Remus, had written him yet. He wasn't sure if he should, since they were on missions, and he was getting nervous. Were they alright? What were they doing?

It was closing in on the end of July, and Harry had heard nothing else about the Order. So it was a complete surprise three days before Harry's birthday when Sirius tumbled in through the floo during lunch one day.

Harry squeaked, ducking behind the counter as Sirius came in. Sirius stared at them with wide eyes. Luna had thought it would be a good idea to have lunch naked. Harry was only wearing an apron, because he'd been cooking, and Luna was wearing nothing at all.

Sirius gaped at Luna, getting an eyeful. The girl flicked her wand, summoning a dress. She pulled it on over he head, cool as a cucumber.

"Er…hi Sirius." Harry finally said, not coming out from behind the counter.

It was then that Sirius spotted the ribbons in Harry's hair.

"Um…hi. I'm not going to ask." The man covered his eyes, a little too late. "_Please_ go get dressed, Harry. Um…I've come to take you back to HQ."

"Er…okay." Sirius heard footsteps, and he assumed it was safe to look now. He looked at Luna with a raised brow.

Luna smiled. "Hey, at least he wasn't bored."

Sirius blinked at her. "Um…I thought you and Malfoy were an item."

Luna nodded. "We are."

Sirius motioned to the doorway that Harry had vacated. "So what was this?"

Luna's smile widened. "Lunch."

Sirius frowned. "Luna-"

Luna stood, straightening her dress. "Both Neville and Draco know what's going on, and they're fine with it."

Sirius looked a bit confused with this, but saved from answering when Harry came back, his hair back to normal, and wearing normal clothes.

"I'm ready." Harry said with a grin. He hugged Luna, and kissed her cheek. "Thank your Dad for me. I'll write him too. I'll see you later."

Luna kissed his cheek. "Bye." She looked at Sirius, who was still looking a bit confused about things. "Goodbye Sirius."

"Er…bye."

Harry and Sirius flooed back to HQ. Sirius opened his mouth to ask Harry a question, but they were interrupted by Harry being squashed by Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry! I'm so sorry about all of that, I should have known-"

"Mrs. Weasley, its okay." Harry protested, pulling away from the red haired woman. He blushed slightly, seeing a ton of people in the room he didn't recognize.

Sirius put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "We're going to drop Harry's things off, and get him settled in- we'll be back in a bit."

Harry was practically frog marched to the door, and they went up the stairs. Sirius was careful not to say a word until they were in Harry's room.

"What's been going on? I come back to find that you're not here, that the Dursleys are in prison, and Molly blubbering all the time, and when I go pick you up at Luna's, you're both naked, and-"

Harry blushed. "Erm…well." He unshrank his trunk, and set it at the foot of his bed. "Well…" He started again. "After you left, Dumbledore had brought the Dursleys. Dudley tripped me on the stairs that very night, and I ran off to Neville's." Harry said quietly, sitting on his bed.

"I stayed the night there, and Dumbledore picked me up the next day." Harry sighed. "I was here for another day, but I holed myself up in my room. I…I was scared that…they were going to try and hurt me again." Harry said meekly.

Sirius frowned, sitting next to Harry on the bed.

"And…Snape and McGonagall came over the next day, and McGonagall saw the Dursleys, and flipped out. She told me to pack, and she sent me to Luna's- where I've been ever since."

"And the thing with you and her being naked?"

Harry blushed, looking at his knees. "Well…Neville and I are…casual about things. Well, Neville more than me, but he said it was okay if…we did stuff."

"Did you have sex with her? Did you use protection? Did you-"

Harry's face flamed, and he felt mortified. "No! I didn't have sex with her." He coughed. "We just…fooled around a bit. Um…Neville, Luna and I talked about it. I know Neville and Draco talked about it at a separate time, and Draco and Luna talked about things…" He realized he was rambling now.

Harry sighed. "All of them still like me."

"Still?" Sirius asked, surprised. "Usually that stuff goes away…eventually."

Harry shrugged. "Apparently not with us. Anyways, it was um…getting to the point where we were doing…things in front of each other, and…"

Sirius coughed. "Okay. I don't need to hear more." Sirius rubbed the back of his neck in a fit of nerves. He did not want to know about his Godson's/ Adopted son's shenanigans. Merlin, most guys dream of threesomes, but actually getting to- he stopped his thoughts there.

"So, how was the mission?" Harry ventured into much safer territory.

Sirius sighed. "Alright. I'll tell you more details downstairs. Come on." As they went to the door, Sirius bravely asked. "So what was with the ribbons in your hair?"

Harry blushed. "You don't want to know."

They came back downstairs, and Harry smiled uneasily at the room full of people he didn't know. His eyes were drawn to a shocking bit of pink hair, and he couldn't but smile at the woman. She gave him a slight smile back.

Dumbledore stood at the head of the table. "Harry, I'm glad that you're back with us."

Sirius' hand tightened on Harry's shoulder.

"Thank you sir." Harry said quietly.

"How was your holiday with the Lovegoods?"

"Um…fine sir. I finished all of my summer homework, and I managed to work on a few projects of my own."

Dumbledore nodded, eyes twinkling. Harry spotted McGonagall in the corner, along with Snape and Flitwick. McGonagall's eyes softened as their eyes met.

"Now, you can come back here later, but we're in the middle of-"

Sirius cleared his throat. "Actually, Harry needs to be here for this. I wanted to tell him about my mission."

Harry looked questioningly at Sirius, but the man just gave him a small smile.

Dumbledore frowned, but nodded. "Very well then."

Sirius sat Harry down at the table, next to Mr. Weasley.

"Well, the conference at the ICW was hectic, as expected. Since the Daily Prophet is refusing to report the truth, many of the foreign dignitaries ignored my warnings." Several people murmured at this, and Dumbledore shook his head.

"However, the Americans did listen to me, as well as the Canadians, the Spanish, and the French."

Many brightened at this. "And what did they say?" Dumbledore asked, smiling.

Sirius glanced at Harry. "Well…they offered to help."

"Very good. So, what is it? Potions? Supplies?" Moody grunted, crossing his arms.

Sirius bit his lip. "Well, yes, and yes, but they offered to help Harry, actually."

"Me?" Harry asked. He glanced around at the others in the room.

Sirius nodded, looking at Dumbledore. "Honestly, sir, they, the Americans, mostly, felt like you could have done more with the political power you've had over the years. They feel that Harry could be a fresh start-"

Harry's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe this. And Sirius went on.

"Apparently Harry has impressed the right people- he met the Spanish Minister of Magic a couple of years ago, and he had saved the French Ambassador's daughter a couple times- Gabrielle Delacour, and… well, their backing is not with the Order, or the Ministry, but with Harry."

Everyone stared at Harry. Harry fidgeted in his seat. "It's the same thing, basically." Harry finally said. "We're on the same side."

Bill spoke up. "Actually, I was going to report tonight that the Goblins want to meet with Harry. Like an important meeting."

Harry bit his lip. "Whe-"

"Well, the boy is far too young to be dealing with politics." Dumbledore said. "Harry, you cannot meet with the Goblins, they are very dangerous, and you don't want to be indebted to them."

Harry glanced at Sirius, and the man was frowning. Harry swallowed tightly. "Actually, I think I might know what the meeting is about." He looked at the others. "You see, a couple of years ago, I had a patent they bought from me. I'm sure the meeting is about that, sales and such. Boring stuff, you know?"

Dumbledore didn't look convinced. "I see." He looked at Moody. "Alastor, you may escort Harry to Gringotts to his appointment. I know you can keep a good eye on him."

Sirius spoke up. "I will be going as well." He looked at Bill. "When is this meeting to take place?"

"They said on August 2nd, at noon. They said they would have written him, but they didn't trust the mail to not be intercepted." Bill said with a frown.

Moody grunted approvingly.

Harry spoke up. "Actually, I was kind of hoping to get my books and things for school, maybe I can do it that same day…"

Dumbledore waved a hand dismissively. "Very well. Who is free that day?"

It had been decided that Tonks, Moody, Sirius, Hestia, and would escort Harry and the other students for their school shopping. Harry didn't want to be saddled with the Weasley brood when he was with his friends, but he didn't have much of a choice. After that had been decided, Dumbledore had tried to send Harry upstairs, but Sirius would have none of it.

Harry was allowed to sit in on the meeting, to his shock. He noticed that people were looking at him a bit differently than they had been earlier- probably trying to figure out why those foreign Ministries would be interested in Harry.

The following day, Harry and Sirius spent the day talking together in Harry's room. Harry told Sirius about his summer homework and the projects that he did, and then showed him how he'd progressed on his animagus form.

After lunch, they spent the rest of the day working together on that, trading some more stories about the marauders.

* * *

Harry was trying to choose an outfit for his day of shopping, and meeting with Goblins. He wanted something that he could move around in easily, in case there was an attack, but at the same time, he didn't want to look too casual in front of the Goblins.

He finally decided on some dark blue pants, a pale blue shirt, and a dark blue outer robe. He'd found one of Luna's ribbons stashed into his trunk, and charmed it pale blue, and tied his hair into a ponytail.

He made sure his wand and wand holster were secure, and that he had his key, and list of items he would need to buy for school. He slipped into his shoes, and went downstairs. Ginny's spoon dropped into her cereal as she saw him.

"Good morning Harry!" Mrs. Weasley chirped.

"Morning." Harry said with a slight smile. He glanced at the clock on the wall. The others would be here in half an hour. Harry sat next to George, and poured himself some milk.

"You look spiffy today, Harry. Hot date?"

Ron snorted into his cereal.

"Nope. Meeting with the Goblins." Harry said, grabbing an apple.

"Oh. Business stuff?" Fred asked, frowning slightly.

Harry glanced at them, startled. If he was having a business meeting, the twins would need to be there. "Uh…yeah, I guess. They just wanted to meet with me, though."

George opened his mouth to say something, but Fred nudged his twin.

After breakfast, Moody, Hestia, and Tonks arrived. Sirius came downstairs in time to greet them.

Neville and Luna arrived together, both kissing Harry on the cheek. Ron and Ginny greeted them coolly, although the twins were quite their usual selves.

However, most of the rooms' occupants stiffened when Draco came through the floo. Harry grinned, and Draco hugged the dark haired boy tightly, kissing his forehead. "Ready for shopping, Harry?"

"Of course."

Draco kissed Luna on the cheek, and he gave Neville a half hug. He glanced at the Weasleys, and the Aurors.

Fred held out his arms. "What, no hug for us?" George pouted.

Harry rolled his eyes at them. "You two."

Moody looked at the clock. "We'll have to take the Knight Bus. Everyone got their wands?"

Everyone nodded, and they went outside. The ride there was a bit alarming, and Ron nearly got sick. Luna loved it though, and wanted to go on it again.

They went into Diagon Alley. It was 10 AM, so they had a bit of time before Harry's meeting- they went to get their books first.

There, they met Hermione and her parents. They ended up tagging along on their shopping trip. After that, everyone went to get their potions supplies. Luna and Draco hadn't gotten any, though, because they had already stocked up for the year.

By the time they had done that, it was time for Harry's meeting. So Harry, Sirius, and Moody left the group, which were getting their miscellaneous supplies.

Harry walked nervously into the bank's lobby, Sirius and Moody on either side of him. Griphook approached them immediately, glancing to Moody.

"Follow me, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded, and followed the Goblin. As they approached a familiar looking room, Griphook stopped Moody and Sirius. "Mr. Moody, Mr. Black, you will remain outside this room for the duration of our meeting."

Sirius didn't look too surprised, but Moody scowled. "We're the boy's escorts-"

Griphook scowled right back. "I can assure you, Mr. Moody, that Mr. Potter is safe within these walls. Our meeting is with the boy, and no one else."

Griphook turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter."

Harry and Griphook went inside the room. Ragnock sat there with his contingent. Harry bowed slightly.

"Basilisk Slayer."

"Sir."

"And we meet again, for the second time." The Goblin said, leaning back in his chair. "And with the most…interesting project for us. We have not worked with the legendary mythrill in quite some time. Honorable Flitwick told us of how you obtained it."

Harry tensed. He wished Flitwick was here with him right now.

"So…Harry Potter is not fully human." The Goblin said speculatively.

"Y-yes sir."

"Hmm. Well, as I said, we had not worked with the legendary material in quite some time, so we had to call in a specialist. Madam Marie?"

A dark haired woman came out of nowhere, it seemed, gingerly holding a case in her pale hands. She wore dark red robes, and had dark eyes- she looked as though she could be somehow related to Snape.

Harry swallowed, seeing her paper like skin. She gave him a small smile, showing her fangs.

"Mr. Potter." She greeted softly, sending shivers down his back.

"Madam Marie." Harry said, sounding braver than he felt at the moment.

Ragnock spoke up. "Madam Marie is one of the more talented non-Goblin forgers, and she had the opportunity to work with us in creating this object. All we need are two things from you."

Harry bit his lip, watching the vampire open the case, setting it on the desk. Harry stepped forward, looking at the gorgeous looking wand inside. It looked as though it was made of holly, like his other wand, with an ivory handle. There were runes engraved upon the handle, which Harry could recognize most of them, it also had a circular engraving upon it. It looked to be a rather short wand.

"The Mythril was melted down, and poured into the core of the wand. We added a drop of basilisk venom, freely given unicorn blood, and phoenix tears. The core needs one other thing." Madam Marie said quietly.

"What's that?" Harry said nervously.

She motioned to his hand, and Harry extended it. He hissed as she pierced his finger with her nail. "Your blood."

Harry watched his blood well up on his finger tip. Madam Marie's hand clenched slightly around his, as she let the drop of blood fall onto his wand.

Harry stared at his new wand, holding his finger as he pulled away from her. She pulled a hair from his head, barely giving him any time to react- she wrapped it tightly around the ivory handle- and then it was gone. His new wand…glowed momentarily.

"Take it." Ragnock said.

Harry took it into his hand, thumb going to the circular rune. He jumped as the wand lengthened to a staff taller than he- looking very much the same as the wand.

"A feature that can only be used sparingly." Madam Marie said. "Do not use that in front of the wizards- unless it is a dire emergency."

Harry slid his thumb over the engraving again, and it went back to its wand state. He put it back in its case, and closed it.

"I…I won't." Harry whispered.

"The Mythrill you supplied us will cover the costs of the item, and for the work that was put into it." Ragnock said.

Harry gave the goblin a tiny smile.

"We are aware of your actions last year. You tamed the Horntail with your music."

Harry nodded. "Yes sir, I did."

Madam Marie crossed her arms across her chest.

"So now, not only are you a Basilisk Slayer, you are a Dragon Tamer."

Harry's eyes widened. "Well…I…"

"Since no human has held both titles to our knowledge, you will be the first to do so." Ragnock announced.

"Oh…er, okay…"

"And you faced off that ghastly Lord Voldemort, aka Tom Riddle, did you not?"

"Yes sir."

"And you bested him?"

Harry fidgeted. "Well, we dueled. I knew I had to bring back Cedric's body to his parents, so I had to run away while I could- he had his Deatheaters there as well."

"But you dueled. You will face him again."

"Most likely." Harry hedged.

"You are preparing yourself for this task, are you not?"

Harry nodded. "I have been for some time."

"What are your plans after Riddle has been taken care of?" Ragnock asked.

Harry's eyes widened. "Um…well, I was planning on becoming a healer, or perhaps starting a band with my friends- you saw the instruments."

Ragnock looked at him speculatively. "No plans for politics?"

Harry just smiled sheepishly. "Not really. Don't care for politics much."

"And your friends?"

Harry bit his lip. "I don't know, sir. I think Luna and Draco would be happy making potions, and Neville would be fine with his herbology work. We're involved in this stuff because…we have to, and it's the right thing to do."

Madam Marie and Ragnock exchanged a look. Potter was still very much a teenager, and had infinite possibilities for the future. They would keep a close eye on him and his friends.

"Very well." Ragnock said. "As far as this coming war is concerned…we are currently taking a neutral stance- other than providing you with this item today. If we change our mind, you will be one of the first to know."

Harry gaped, and before he could think about it, he asked why.

Ragnock laughed, a full out laugh. It startled Harry slightly. "Go, Harry Potter. We will contact you in due time."

Harry took the case gingerly into his hands. "Thank you for helping me." He looked at Madam Marie. "Thank you as well."

She gave him a slight nod, and he left the room, holding the case to his chest.

Moody stood there, arms across his chest, Sirius standing next to him. "Well?"

Harry's arms tightened around his case, and he looked to Sirius. Sirius gave him a small smile. "Come on kiddo, let's get back to shopping."

Harry decided to get another wand holster to match the one he had. Luna and Neville got ones as well. The twins were seriously considering getting them, but spent their bit of extra money they had on supplies for pranks.

Harry refused to let anyone see inside the case, and had to nearly yell at Ron to shut the boy up. They got their robes for school, and a bit of casual clothes as well. Luna talked about shopping in the muggle world later on when she had the chance.

Harry noticed that Hermione had a badge on. "You made prefect?" He realized that 5th years could become prefects. Frankly, he'd forgotten all about that.

Hermione grinned widely. "Yes, I did. I was very happy about that."

Neville spoke up. "Actually, I got prefect as well."

Harry swatted his arm. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Neville shrugged. "Didn't think about it."

Draco spoke up. "Daph and I are the Slytherin prefects." He sighed. "It doesn't really seem that important now, since Mum and Fa- since Mum isn't around."

Harry sighed, squeezing Draco's arm. "I'm sure she would have been proud of you, Draco."

"So, who are the Ravenclaw prefects?" Asked Ginny, looking at Harry.

Harry looked at Luna, and she shook her head. "Neither of us, apparently. I bet Padma and Terry got it." Harry said.

"They probably thought you two got into enough trouble." Draco said, snickering.

Harry gave him a halfhearted glare. "And you don't?"

"I just hide it better!"

Remus had arrived, finally, back to the Order. He had been very tight lipped about his Mission, only that several packs had decided to remain neutral, while others decided to follow Greyback and Voldemort.

He had kept giving Harry odd looks, from times to time, though, but said nothing.

* * *

Remus stiffened as Madam Umbridge entered the room. He hated her, like most people in his position. She had destroyed a lot of innocent people's lives with her stupid laws. What was she doing here?

The Minister smiled at her pleasantly as she next to him. They were at the Hogwarts Board meeting. Including himself, there were twelve members. There were Parkinson, Nott, Zeller, Greengrass, Bones, Abbot, Macmillan, Longbottom, Boot, Potter, Black, and Malfoy. Remus himself was representing the Potter, Black, and Malfoy seats. Sirius was at the Ministry at the moment. Usually the dark haired man covered the Potter and Black seats, but he had asked Remus to cover him in his stead for this particular meeting.

Dumbledore stood, smiling pleasantly at everyone. "Thank you all for coming here today. Now, I would like all of you to meet our new Defense Professor, Dolores Umbridge."

Remus' jaw clenched. He would not have this…this woman teaching his cub!

The woman twittered. "Thank you Headmaster." Everyone clapped politely. Mrs. Abbot, who was representing her family, and the Bones', was frowning slightly as she did so. Remus didn't even bother with the pleasantries.

Dumbledore spoke again. "Now, I'd like to go over what will be happening in the coming school year. After meeting with Minister Fudge, we have decided to cut spending on Club activities."

"Why?" Mr. Greengrass asked, looking at the Minister.

Fudge answered. "Well, the past couple of years, the Hogwarts budget has been very large- monies spent on frivolities like dances only encourage promiscuous behavior among the students."

Mrs. Longbottom spoke up. "I would think Club activities would keep the children out of trouble."

Madam Umbridge spoke up. "You would think so, but it only gives them more time for socializing outside the classroom- this is a place for learning, not socializing."

"Also, given the untimely death of Mrs. Malfoy last term, we thought it would be best to change some of the policies of the hospital wing."

"What does her death have to do with Hogwart's hospital wing?" Mrs. Abbot asked, confused.

The Minister sighed, looking quite sad. "She went into labor while she was here at the school. She was having a troublesome pregnancy, and she could not be transferred to St. Mungo's. Because of the lack of procedures and staffing, that was what mostly caused her and her Child's untimely death."

Mrs. Abbot looked horrified. "I had no idea!" She looked at Dumbledore. "Isn't Madam Pomfrey a certified Healer?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course she is. However, she's used to dealing with children, not with the birthing process."

"Which is why that must not happen again." The Minister cut in. "We will be monitoring the hospital wing- Madam Pomfrey is there to heal children's scrapes and things, keeping them healthy. Her costs have been entirely too high these past years- Mandrake Restorative Draught! And all of these nutritional supplements! The children get enough food at mealtimes, they do not need all this extra stuff."

Remus grit his teeth. Those supplements had been for Harry.

"Our Potions Master, Severus Snape, has been good enough to make the potions for some time now, cutting costs dramatically, but it seems that it is still too high." Dumbledore said, shaking his head.

Remus stiffened as Umbridge looked right at him. "What are_ you_ doing here?" She sneered.

"I am representing the Malfoy, Black, and Potter families at this present time."

Madam Umbridge smirked. "But you are a half breed, surely you know that you cannot be on any committee and such relating to this school."

Remus growled. "I can assure you, Ma'am, I know the Hogwarts Charter. Nothing on there states that one in a volunteer position has to be fully human."

"It does now." She said sweetly. "This is your last meeting, Mr. Lupin. If you cause any more of a commotion, we can call Magical Creature Control on you." Remus flinched.

He looked at the others- most of which were probably nervous about speaking up in front of the woman. No one fancied losing their position. He understood.

"Very well. I will renounce my seat. Sirius Black will control the Malfoy and Potter seats. Since he is not here at the moment, I will be here in his place. He will be at the next meeting to sign on as the Malfoy-"

"Conflict of interest, half breed." Umbridge said. "Everyone knows that Sirius Black is your best friend. Everyone also knows that the Malfoy and Potter families have been in a Feud for centuries, thereby creating a conflict of interest."

Remus frowned. "The Potter and Malfoy families are no longer Feuding."

Mrs. Longbottom spoke up. "Actually, to officially declare a truce, the two families must sign a contract stating so, as well as their Fathers."

Remus rose a brow. "And since Har- Mr. Potter's Father is dead, and Mr. Malfoy's Father is incarcerated, what choice do they have?"

Mrs. Longbottom looked thoughtful. "Wait until they have children, I suppose. That is the way that it's done."

Remus tried to calm himself down. "Mrs. Longbottom, will you take on the Potter seat for the time being?"

Mrs. Longbottom gave him a tight lipped smile. "I would be more than happy to. The Potter and Longbottoms have been Allies for generations."

Remus turned to Umbridge. 'Take that, you old hag.'

She did not look pleased.

Harry stared at Remus, as did Sirius. "You're kidding me." Harry said with wide eyes.

Remus shrugged. "I wish I was."

Sirius sighed. "Well, at least we know Longbottom's all right, even if she is a bitch sometimes."

Harry shook his head. "This is ridiculous! I can't believe she's going to be our teacher!"

"I know." Remus said hollowly.

Sirius frowned. "What is Dumbledore playing at? He couldn't find a better teacher than her?"

Remus spoke up. "Actually, I think the Minister forced him to hire her. They're cutting back on the Club funds, and some other things. It would probably have been worse if he had refused to hire her."

Harry stared. "We're still going to have Clubs aren't we?"

Remus nodded. "Yes, but they'll be cut back. Teachers usually get paid for that extra time, Harry, so, they'll probably only meet half the time that they used to."

"Oh…well, that's not too bad." Harry murmured.

* * *

Luna was going shopping with Draco. Harry was still stuck at Grimmauld Place, and Neville was still stuck at Longbottom Manor. There was only a week left of the holidays, and Luna wanted to get all of her muggle shopping done.

Draco looked curiously at all the stuff around them. "Um…Luna?"

"Hmm?"

"What's this stuff?" Draco picked up a sheet of opaque grey rubber. They were currently in a Fabric/ Craft store. It was one of Luna's stops for the day.

"That's rubber. I was actually thinking about making something out of that."

"Rubber?" Draco asked, looking a bit confused.

Luna giggled, picking up a whole bunch of sheets of it, and dumping it in the cart. "Harry told me ages ago that it's magically neutral. I intend on finding out how much so it is."

Draco's jaw dropped. "You mean this stuff can block as much as Basilisk hide can?"

Luna shrugged. "I'm going to test it to make sure, but I think it might be…" She trailed off, eyes sparking as she saw something else. "Ooh! What's this?"

Draco followed her to the bolt of material. "It's really shiny."

"I like shiny stuff…hmm, the label says Latex." She waved a clerk over. "Excuse me, what's Latex made out of?"

The woman looked at the two of them oddly. "Well, Latex is a type of rubber." She glanced at Luna's cart. "Latex is also easier to use than rubber…are you kids making costumes or something?"

Luna giggled. "You could say that."

The woman's eyebrows rose. "Uh…well, there's different colors of it over there, in matte, and gloss-"

The two blondes abandoned her in searched of the colored latex, taking out some of the heavier rubber from the cart. She blinked after them, and slowly shook her head. "Geez, they get younger and younger every year." She sighed, and walked off.

Luna gasped as they passed by a store. "Draco, we have to go in here!"

Draco groaned, and turned to look in the window. "What? Another one-woah." His eyes widened as they looked at the window display.

"Let's go in!" She tugged him into the door, but the clerk at the desk stopped them right off the bat.

"Hey, you kids can't come in here. You have to be 18 or older."

Draco and Luna exchanged a look, and left the store. Draco leant over and whispered. "Hey, I've got some polyjuice at home. We can come back another day and get some stuff."

Luna squealed. "I knew I liked you for a reason! Oh, we just have to tell Neville!"

* * *

Harry was in the kitchen when Mrs. Weasley was folding laundry one afternoon. He was reading a book, since she refused his help. She was humming to herself, folding one of Ron's sweaters, when she picked up a pair of underwear that she knew wasn't her daughters.

"Whose are these?" She murmured to herself. The underwear was a white lacy thing that she knew her daughter would never wear.

Harry looked up from his book and promptly blushed. "Er…those are mine."

Mrs. Weasley gave him an arched look, putting her hand on her hip. "These are yours?"

Harry coughed. "Well, I must have mixed up Luna's and my stuff when I packed my trunk- and I put a whole bunch of stuff in at once…so they're not really mine, but I should give them back to Luna…"

Mrs. Weasley frowned. "Young man, I don't believe you-"

Sirius came into the room, and Mrs. Weasley rounded on him. "Do you know what your Godson just said?"

Harry gasped, and Sirius' eyes went right to the white lacy underwear.

"Er…what did he say?"

"He gave me some pathetic excuse about these being his, and then Luna's, and then them 'accidentally' mixing up- I do hope you gave this young man the talk, because I don't think you'll be wanting to take care of-"

Sirius interrupted her. "I have, Molly, and I've even talked to Luna. I'm sure it was an accident- they aren't together."

Harry piped up. "It's true."

Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips. "Well, you won't be getting these back, young man. I will be writing Miss Lovegood's Father about this!"

With that, she stomped out of the room, underwear in hand.

Harry's head hit the table with a dull thud. "Fuck."

Sirius crossed his arms. "So…were those really yours?"

"I thought you didn't want to know, Siri."

Sirius couldn't help but laugh. "Between that record store guy thinking you're a girl, and the naked lunch incident…Molly worrying about Luna's virtue over _your_ underwear tops the list!"

"Shut up Siri."

Mr. Lovegood looked strangely at the letter Mrs. Weasley had written him. There was a wrapped pair of underwear in there. "How odd, I haven't had a letter like this in years." The man murmured, reading to himself.

With that lesson, Harry learned not to let Mrs. Weasley see his laundry ever again.

* * *

Harry sat at the bottom step of the staircase patiently. It was the morning of September First, and he could hear the Weasleys upstairs, banging around, packing at the last minute. He glanced at the clock on the wall, fixing his shoe.

He was wearing a pale purple button down shirt, with black pants, boots, and a long black cloak that looked somewhat like a trench coat. His hair was down, and he had straightened it out, like he had for the ball the year before.

His trunk was beside him, with Hedwig's cage perched on top of it. Sirius came down the stairs with a wide grin.

"Heya Kitten!" The twins snickered at the nickname, making meow noises.

Harry mock glared at Sirius, and stood. "Are we ready to go or what?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x

Harry and Luna smexy time! Naked Lunch! Yay! Please review.


	10. Smexy Sex and More Drama

Yay, another update! Thanks for the reviews everyone, I absolutely love them.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-xx-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x

Harry was greeted on the platform with an enthusiastic hug from Luna, and a kiss on his cheek from Draco. Then Neville picked up Harry in a crushing hug. "Hello Kit." He purred, kissing Harry on the forehead.

Harry blushed, hearing the twins and Ron snicker, and Sirius cough. Harry hugged Sirius and Remus goodbye.

"Bye Siri. Remus, take good care of Sirius for me, you know how he likes to get into trouble."

"Will do, Harry." Remus said with a smile.

Everyone got onto the train, and went to their usual compartments. Neville and Draco had to go to the Prefect's meeting, leaving Harry and Luna alone.

"So, my Dad and I got your underwear…" Luna said conversationally.

Harry blushed bright red. "Merlin, what did your Dad say?"

Luna giggled. "He was quite flattered at first, but I don't think you're his type, Kit."

Harry made a face at her. "Everyone's going to be calling me that soon, aren't they?"

Luna smiled. "How much farther are you on your form?"

"Almost there. I'll show you when the guys come back."

"So, let me see them…"

Harry sighed, pulling up his shirt, and pulling down his pants slightly so Luna could see his underwear. She had bought them for him while she and Draco were at the mall. They were a pale pink silk, and they were damned impossible to wear.

Luna giggled. "Very cute." She dug though her bag, and the train started to roll. Harry sat down across from her, looking out the window.

"I'm worried about Umbridge. I was looking through that book that she assigned us- what a nightmare. I nearly fell asleep when I tried to read it." Harry said.

Luna nodded, still digging through her bag.

"I can't believe that load of crap in that text- if she honestly thinks anyone can learn from that load of dung-"

He stopped short as Luna took out a collar. His eyes widened. "What's that?"

Luna smiled. "It's a collar! A kitty collar, for your form. I though you might want some incentive."

Harry went to sit beside her, and took the collar in his hands. It was a thin black leather thing, easily mistakable for a choker, except for the metal tag on the front in silver. It was blank.

"Usually there are words on it." Harry pointed out.

Luna grinned. "I know. I thought Neville might want to decide what to put on it."

"Oh." Harry mumbled, hands twisting through the collar. He stashed it behind his back as the compartment door opened, revealing Colin Creevey, and a smaller boy that looked a lot like him.

"Er, hello Colin."

Colin grinned. "Hi Harry! Luna. Guys, this is my little brother Dennis. It's going to be his first year here at Hogwarts." The little boy grinned at Harry and Luna excitedly.

"You guys are Ravenclaws, right? Colin told me that Ravenclaws are really smart, but I thought you might look nerdier or something, but you're really pretty-" Colin clapped his hand over his brother's mouth, blushing.

"He's a big talker."

Harry and Luna exchanged an amused look. Luna spoke up. "Well, welcome to Hogwarts, Dennis. What house do you hope to be in?"

Colin pulled his hand away. Dennis grinned up at his brother. "I hope to be in Gryffindor, just like Colin. It'll be great! Hey, did you know that if you put a special potion in photo developer, it makes the pictures move?" He asked with wide eyes.

Harry hid a smile behind his hand, and Luna nodded. "That's right, Dennis. My Dad works for a newspaper, the photographers go through that stuff like crazy."

Dennis blinked up at her. "What paper does your Dad work for?"

"The Quibbler."

"It's a very interesting paper. You should read it sometime." Harry added.

Dennis nodded quickly, and looked as though he was going to do that as soon as he could. He tugged on his brother's sleeve. "Colin, I thought you said the Ravenclaws were mean?"

Colin coughed. "Er…well, not all of them are, Dennis. Harry and Luna are very nice." He put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Uh, we should get going." The boys waved goodbye.

"Merlin, that kid's a handful. I feel sorry for their parents." Harry said, shaking his head.

A little later, Neville and Draco returned. They sat opposite Harry and Luna. "So Padma Patil and Terry Boot are the Ravenclaw prefects." Draco said.

"Oh, that's nice." Luna said, and motioned to Harry.

"I want to show you guys what I've gotten done on my form." Harry said shyly, and flicked his wand at the door- locking it. He took off his jacket, and closed his eyes, scrunching up his face.

He shrank down slowly, black fur coming in, ears forming atop his head. He was a bit larger than a normal cat, and one ear was shorter than the other, but it was certainly closer than what his friends had been expecting.

"Aw, he looks so cute!" Luna cooed, petting the strange looking cat.

"Let's see if we can get him any further." Neville said, kneeling in front of the cat. "Kitten…" He rubbed the cat's ear. "This ear is a bit short, let's try to fix that, hmm?"

The cat's face scrunched up, and the ear slowly matched the other one. Luna took out the collar, and Neville's eyes widened. Draco started laughing.

"Kit, you want to fit this collar, don't you? You'll need to be a bit smaller."

The cat flicked it's tail, purring under Neville's ministrations. Draco pet it as well, and the cat's purrs were louder. Luna jingled the collar in front of Cat Harry's face. "Come on, kitten, pay attention…"

Cat Harry tilted his head, scrunching up his face again. It slowly became smaller, more natural looking. Luna cheered, and Neville gave the cat one long stroke down it's body. It arched into the touch, it's tail flicking every which way in happiness. "Mew!"

Luna giggled, and handed the collar over to Neville. Neville looked at the label. "What should I put on it?"

Draco snickered. "Property of Neville Longbottom?"

"If found, return Kitten to Neville Longbottom?" Luna added with a grin.

Neville tapped his wand to the tag. "There. Kit. That way Harry can get away with wearing it when he's human too. He'll always know where to find me anyways, so he'll never be lost."

Luna cooed, and Neville placed the collar around the cat's neck. They played with Cat Harry for a while, and finally, it was time to see if Harry could change back. They really hoped he could.

It took a while, but Harry managed it. But his clothes were gone, except for his underwear.

"Where did my clothes go?" Harry asked in confusion.

Luna laughed. "You have to remember to visualize them next time. Good thing it's only us." Luna nudged Draco, who was gaping at Harry's underwear.

"Uh…yeah."

Neville slid his hand around Harry's neck, looking at the collar. "It resized itself."

Luna nodded, watching the boy play with Harry's tag, his other hand going to grope the boy's bum.

Harry twitched and wriggled in his grasp. "Nev…later! I need to get dressed…" He groaned at a particularly hard squeeze from his bum. He really liked that collar around his neck- maybe a bit too much.

"Alright, fine." Neville groused, and watched Harry dress into his school robes, lamenting the loss of his clothes that he'd worn that day.

After the trolley lady came around, so did Daphne and Susan. They complained about Umbridge a bit, and left, just as the Patil twins arrived. They made small talk with them for a while, until Ron and Ginny came by. The Patils made a hasty retreat after that, since it looked like the Weasleys were sticking around for a bit.

Finally, they arrived at the school. After Umbridge's little welcoming speech, Harry knew she was going to cause trouble.

That evening, Harry went to his dorm. He wasn't really intent on sticking around, since he and his friends were having a little back to school party of their own. He nodded slightly to Terry as he entered the room. The boy gave him a small smile, but continued to unpack his things without comment. Anthony, on the other hand, was reading a magazine when Harry came in.

His eyes flicked to Harry, and did a double take, watching the smaller boy unpack his trunk with a flick of his wand. "You didn't get any taller over the summer, Potter."

Harry colored, glancing his way, but said nothing.

"What, you still haven't hit puberty yet?"

"Yes, I have." Harry said, with a slight glare.

Anthony chuckled. "And by that voice of yours- you still sound like we did in third year! A little girl voice-"

"Shut up, you prat!" Harry yelled back, slamming his trunk closed. He grabbed a change of robes for the following day. "Don't wait up for me." He growled, grabbing his bookbag.

"What, going to spend the night with your boyfriend?" Anthony said nastily.

Harry glared at him. "I don't think its any of your business where I go." He said coldly, and walked out the door.

Terry rolled his eyes. "Good going. You just pissed off Harry Potter. You know Longbottom will be glaring daggers at you for a week."

"I don't care, the stupid ponce thinks he's so much better than us…" Anthony said, going back to his magazine. "Him and his stupid boyfriend."

Terry frowned. "Anthony, you know Harry and Luna have a thing. I seriously doubt he and Longbottom are together."

Anthony shrugged. "Fine. Don't believe me. That boy is seriously too girly, though. I mean, have you ever seen him even half undressed?"

Terry looked at him oddly. "What are you saying?"

Anthony looked thoughtful. "Well, think about it. He always changes in the bathroom. He's smaller than some of the fourth year _girls, _and you never see his shaving kit or anything around-"

"So what? He's just a late-"

"I think he could be a girl!" Anthony said, eyes lighting up.

Terry rolled his eyes. "Are you fucking serious? Just because a guy has long hair doesn't mean a thing. Dumbledore has long hair, and so do a lot of pureblood wizards."

"But they're actually….tall, and stuff."

"I think you're on something. Are you sure you left your Mum's pot at home?"

Thankfully, Harry had cooled down considerably by the time he had reached the Chamber. Luna was there already, and she was putting some clothes in the closet. With all the stuff there in the Chamber, it seemed as though the two Ravenclaws had practically moved in.

Harry picked up a skirt from the bed, looking at it oddly. "This looks like a Hogwarts skirt- are you moving in some of your uniform too?"

Luna grinned. "You'll be wearing that tonight."

"Me?"

Luna nodded, taking another one out that looked exactly like it, except it was noticeably shorter. "You could be wearing this one."

"Er…no, that's alright. I'll wear this one." Harry said feebly, and started to undress. He pulled on Luna's shirt and tie, and then the skirt.

"Here." She tossed some socks to Harry. Harry put them on, sitting on the bed. Luna took off her normal skirt, and put on the shorter one. She changed her shoes to heels, and lent Harry her mary janes. Harry did not notice what she had been wearing underneath, for he was fiddling with his skirt, pulling on it a bit.

Luna got on the bed next to him, and started to brush his hair. The Chamber door opened, and Neville and Draco walked in. Both boys froze when they saw Harry and Luna on the bed together, Luna brushing Harry's hair.

Harry tugged on his skirt, glancing at Draco.

"Hello." Neville said, dropping his bag on the couch. Draco did the same. "And what have we got here?"

"Just thought you might appreciate a little dressing up for our party." Luna said with a playful grin.

Luna put Harry's hair in a loose ponytail with one of her ribbons. "Doesn't Kit look lovely?"

Harry colored, looking down at his lap.

"Kitten looks very nice. Come here, Kit." Neville said quietly.

Harry went to him, and Neville kissed him, holding onto his waist tightly. Harry pulled away with a dreamy smile, hugging the other boy back just as tightly.

Luna was taking some packages from her bag, and Draco took out a bottle of wine. "Father's best Red. Good riddance." He growled, popping the cork.

They didn't have glasses, so they drank from the bottle, passing it about while they lounged on the couch together. Harry and Luna were in the middle- Neville on Luna's side, and Harry's on Draco's. Neville couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself after a bit of drinking, and soon had a giggling Luna in his lap.

Harry took a long swig of wine, glancing at Draco, who never stopped staring at Harry.

Luna tugged the bottle from Harry, and drank a bit- then kissed Neville.

Neville coughed, wiping his mouth. "Did you just give me some of that wine?"

Luna nodded, still grinning. "A game. I give a bit to you, you to Harry, Harry to Draco. We pass it back and forth until there's no more left."

"Sounds good to me, Love." Neville said, hands sliding down to her bum.

Harry colored, seeing them, and glanced at Draco, who was fidgety. Luna took a long swig again, and kissed Neville, who in turn kissed Harry. Harry, with the wine in his mouth, kissed Draco before it could escape. Draco's eyes widened, and he accidentally swallowed the wine.

"You cheated Draco!" Luna said. "You're supposed to pass it, not drink it!"

She passed the bottle to Harry. "Your turn, Kit." Harry took a swig, and kissed Luna, who kissed Neville, and he turned back to kiss Harry again. Harry went to Draco, and successfully passed the wine back to Harry, then to Neville, and back to Luna.

"See, that wasn't so hard." Luna said, after swallowing the last of the wine.

"I thought that was fun." Neville purred, burying his face into Luna's neck. The girl smiled, glancing at Harry and Draco.

Harry bit his lip, fiddling with the bottle in his hands, resting the bottle on his knees.

"Here, let me have that-" Draco reached for the wine, but instead of grabbing for it, he knocked it accidentally into Harry's lap.

Everyone stood at once. Harry had wine all over the skirt, and it was running down his legs. "Merlin, I'm so sorry Harry!" Draco said.

"No-no, it's okay." Harry said quietly. Luna handed Draco a cloth, and Draco started cleaning Harry up.

"Merlin, that was so stupid of me-"

"It's fine-"

"And I've ruined your lovely outfit-"

"Draco, it's fine-"

"And you looked so pretty too-"

"Draco…wait, I did?"

Draco blushed, meeting Harry's eyes. "Um…yes."

"Here, let me help you with that, Kit." Luna said with a smile, undoing Harry's skirt from the back. Harry pulled away from Draco gently, letting the skirt fall down his legs, pooling at his feet.

"Good thing that was wool- it would have soaked into your underwear too, Harry." Luna said with a smile, picking up Harry's skirt.

Harry nodded, covering himself in front of Draco's gawking eyes.

"You still look cute, Kit." Neville said, running a hand down Harry's back. "Don't you think, Draco?"

Draco bit his lip, and nodded.

Neville leant over into Harry's ear. "Harry…I think you should kiss Draco."

Harry looked at Neville, startled. Neville gave him a slight nod.

Harry looked back at Draco, who was looking him up and down avidly. Draco wanted him- that was obvious. What did he have to lose? Harry's hands shook as he pulled them away from his underwear, meeting Draco's eyes. Harry walked towards him, and kissed him gently on the mouth.

"I'm not mad, Draco. I know it was an accident. Thank you for saying I looked…pretty." Harry said quietly, then kissed the boy on the cheek. Harry felt Draco's arms rest around his waist loosely.

Harry kissed him again, and felt the mouth against his move- slowly reacting. The arms around his waist tightened. Harry sighed, smiling as Draco pulled away. That had been a perfectly lovely kiss. Slow and sizzling.

"I think we should quit for tonight while we're ahead." Neville said quietly, holding a giggling Luna. "We do have classes, after all."

And classes began. Since it was Owl year, they were already being piled with homework. They got the same speech all week from each of their teachers, about how important OWL's were for their future careers. Harry, still not really knowing whether he wanted to be a healer or do something with music, just did the best he could in his classes.

Luna, of course, breezed through things easily, and Draco surprisingly struggled a bit at first.

Then there was Defense.

The Ravenclaws were paired with the Gryffindors in Defense this year, and from what they'd heard from the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins, all you were supposed to do was read from the book. Having read the book already, Harry knew it was going to be a terribly boring class, and had a bit of Runes homework he could work on after he 'read' their chapters.

He sat next to Luna in the back, with Neville sitting just in front of him. This happened often, because if Neville was behind Harry, he'd try to distract the boy all through class…not very conducive to learning for either of them. The other Ravenclaws and Gryffindors filed in, taking in the room.

The Defense class had been transformed- into a hideous pink kitten-y mess. Harry was horrified seeing all these poor cats gamboling about on decorative plates and things…what a horrible decorating nightmare. Luna apparently, loved it, because of all the bright colors, and the cats reminded her of Harry.

Harry took offense to that, but said nothing. Hermione sat right in front, with Ron just behind her. Umbridge smiled sweetly at them.

"Wands away and quills out, please!"

Everyone exchanged looks, and she tapped her wand to the board.

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_A Return to Basic Principles_

Harry frowned slightly, getting a bad feeling.

"Now, in this subject, you've had new teachers every year since you've started- and looking over things, I've found that what you've learned is very fragmented, and not many of the teachers followed Ministry Approved curriculum."

Harry glanced at Luna, who was gazing up at the gamboling kittens dreamily, looking as though she wasn't even listening.

"This year, that will be rectified- you will be taught Ministry Approved curriculum that focuses on theory."

She tapped her wand to the board again.

_Course Aims:_

_Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

_Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used. _

_Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use. _

Everyone was told to copy this down, and they were told to get their books out. They were instructed to read Chapter one, and to not talk.

Harry decided that this might be a good opportunity to slip his runes homework in, and put his sheet under the parchment he'd used to write the course aims. He made sure to turn the pages in his book every so often, making it look like he was reading.

He glanced over at Luna to see what she was doing, and she was smiling, reading her copy of the quibbler hidden behind her text. Harry bit his lip, trying to keep from laughing, and went back to work.

Neville nudged him, and motioned to Hermione, and the girl hadn't even opened her book- she held her hand in the air, looking at the Professor.

Soon, the other students were staring at the brown haired girl curiously, wondering if Umbridge was ever going to answer the girl.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter dear?" Umbridge asked Hermione.

"Not about the chapter, no." Hermione said primly.

"Well, if you have any other queries, we'll deal with them at the end of class- we're to be reading the text at the moment." Umbridge said in her syrupy sweet voice.

"I've got a query about your course aims." Hermione said resolutely.

"And your name is?"

"Hermione Granger, ma'am."

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully."

"Well, I don't." Hermione said bluntly. "There's nothing written up there about _using _defensive spells."

At this, many of the students looked up at the board to see, indeed, there was nothing about practical work.

"Using Defensive spells? Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

Harry stiffened. This was bad. Very bad.

"We're not going to use any magic?" Ron blurted.

Harry glanced over at Luna, to see the blonde still reading her magazine, looking as though she was oblivious to the conversation- but knowing her, she was listening to every word.

"Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?" Hermione pressed on, looking determined.

"Are you a Ministry trained educational expert, Miss Granger?"

"No, but-"

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the whole point of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way-"

Harry had it. This was fucking ridiculous!

"What use is that?" He said. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be-"

Umbridge rose a brow, walking towards him, standing next to his desk.

"Attacked, Mr. Potter? Do you expect to be attacked in my class, Mr. Potter?"

Harry squared his shoulders, not really wanting to answer her. "No." He said quietly.

"I do not wish to criticize the way things have been done in this school, but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class- not to mention extremely dangerous half breeds."

"If you mean Professor Lupin, he was the best we ever-" Neville said angrily

"As I was saying, you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate for your age group, and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day-"

Luna spoke up dreamily. "Well, it could happen."

Umbridge whipped around to Luna, openly sneering at the blonde. "Miss Lovegood, yes?"

The girl stared up at the teacher vacantly. Umbridge plucked the Quibbler article from her book.

"Hmm, you_ would_ believe that silly little story." She folded the magazine closed, tucking it under her arm, and she walked away.

"Now, it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than suffiecient enough to get you through your examination, which, after all, is what school is all about. And your name is?" She asked Parvati, who just raised her hand.

"Parvati Patil. Isn't there a practical bit on DADA OWL's? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do the countercurses and things?"

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions."

Harry's jaw dropped.

"Without ever practicing them?" Padma asked incredulously, sitting right next to her sister.

"And you are?"

"Padma Patil. Are you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells will be during our exam?"

"I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough-"

"And what good's theory going to be in the real world?" Harry said, scowling at the woman.

"This is school, Mr. Potter, not the real world." Umbridge replied, daring him to answer her. He didn't. Luna did.

"Actually, school is the real world as well, otherwise we'd be in another dimension, and I think we would have noticed something if that had occurred."

Several students snickered before they could help it, and Umbridge glared at Luna. "Miss Lovegood, I don't know who approved of you being pushed up a grade level, you obviously are not mature enough to even-"

"Anyways, there is a reason we should be practicing our spellwork, different dimension or no, because if all of us are here, so is Lord Voldemort." Luna said factually.

The class became quite still.

"There is no You-Know-Who." Umbridge said, staring the girl down.

"Yes there is!" Harry yelled. "I saw him!"

Everyone stared at the two of them avidly, and Neville was shaking his head, probably wanting Harry to shut up-

"Ten Points from Ravenclaw each, Mr. Potter and Miss Lovegood. I will not have any more outbursts in my classroom."

Harry glanced at Luna, but the girl was frowning slightly, not looking angry at all.

"You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead-"

"He wasn't dead." Harry cut in angrily. "But yeah, he's returned."

Umbridge gave him a death glare.

"As I was saying, this is a lie."

"It's not a lie!" Harry yelled. At the same moment, Luna spoke as well. "Harry fought him, he saw him-"

"Detention! Both of you! My office, tomorrow evening."

Harry stood angrily. "So…according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" Everyone gasped at this.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident." Umbridge said, smile wiped from her face.

"It was murder." Luna said frankly, and everyone stared at the blonde. "If you had seen his body, you would have been able to see the signs of the-"

"Come here, both of you." Madam Umbridge said in a soft, sweet voice.

Harry and Luna exchanged a look, and they both walked up to her desk. She wrote something on a bit of pink parchment, and handed it over to Harry.

"Take this to Professor Flitwick."

Harry glanced at Luna, who was looking up at the cats again.

He sighed, and walked out of the classroom, making sure Luna followed behind him. Neither of them spoke, Harry was too angry to talk.

Harry knocked on Flitwick's office door, and the man called them in.

Harry wordlessly handed over the note. Flitwick's eyes widened as he read it. "Well, it says here the two of you have detention every night this week, starting tomorrow."

Harry groaned, flopping back into a chair.

"That….woman says that Harry is a liar, and that Voldemort is not back." Luna said, perching on Harry's armrest. "She also called Remus a half breed."

Flitwick frowned. "I see." He studied the note. "I suggest the two of you be careful around that woman."

"I was expecting it." Luna said with a sigh. "The Ministry has never really liked my family."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "We have better things to do than be in stupid detention."

"Then I suggest you behave in her class. Do what she tells you to do." Flitwick said logically.

"There isn't any practical work in our class. I know we could practice the spells on our own, but what about everyone else? I mean, they haven't the Chamber or anything to practice in."

Flitiwick looked thoughtful. "If we had a Defense Club reinstated, that would come in handy, however, Madam Umbridge wouldn't approve of it."

The three of them were stuck for a moment. Luna spoke up. "Well, I know we are pretty well versed in the Defense spells on the OWL's, perhaps we can teach the other students what they need to know."

Harry looked at her thoughtfully. "Right. How is anyone going to be prepared if Voldemort attacks? The Ministry is just making his job easier…wait, do you think she's a Death Eater?" Harry asked them with wide eyes.

Flitwick shook his head. "No. She's just…a sympathizer." He sighed. "I will try to figure this out, perhaps talk with the other professors. This situation needs to be remedied immediately, before it gets any worse."

Word had spread pretty quickly about Luna and Harry going off on Umbridge. The reactions were mixed- loads of staring and questions from curious classmates, while others were staying away from the two of them, believing they were crazy. Neville and Draco were worried, and for a good reason.

It was their first time in detention, for both of them, and they were a bit nervous. Neville was going to stick around outside in the corridor, while Draco was putting in face time in his common room.

Harry and Luna were told to sit on opposite sides of the room, and were told to write lines.

Harry glared at the line he was supposed to read.

_I Will Not Tell Lies_

He frowned, and began to write- he hadn't been allowed to use his own pen, and Umbridge had provided him with an impressive looking dark red quill. As soon as Harry wrote the first line, he gasped in surprise.

He glanced up, and Umbridge smiled sweetly at him. "Any problems, Mr. Potter?"

Harry internally debated if this was illegal or not. Probably was. But Flitwick had told him to…behave- he didn't want the Ministry to be breathing down his neck any more.

"No, Madam Umbridge." Harry said quietly, glancing over at Luna, who was writing, humming under her breath.

He continued to write, the pain in his hand was not…the good kind. His hand looked raw and worn by the time they were dismissed. As they walked out of the classroom, Harry whispered to Luna.

"What did she have you write with?"

Luna looked at him oddly. "A quill. She wouldn't let me use my rainbow pen."

Harry bit his lip, and saw Neville waiting for them at the end of the corridor. They walked towards him, and Harry hid his hand behind his back smoothly.

"How was your detention? She didn't give you too much trouble, did she?" Neville asked worriedly.

Luna shook her head. "She only had us write lines. Rather silly, actually."

Harry gave the boy a ghost of a smile, and the three of them went down to the kitchens for some dinner.

The following day, pain wasn't much better, and his hand felt like it was burning all evening. None of his friends noticed it, though, because Harry and Luna were trying their best to catch up on their homework- detention was cutting into their homework time- thankfully, Club meetings would be starting the following week.

By the last day of their detention, on Friday, there were faint, faint letters on Harry's hand. Harry knew they'd heal pretty quickly, if he didn't bother with them again. Thank Merlin. He didn't want another scar, thank you very much!

Harry got a cryptic letter back from Sirius the following week, replying to Harry's rather cryptic letter about Umbridge.

_Dear Kitten, _

_I got your letter. The old hag is not one to be messed with. Watch out for her. I've been doing a bit of poking around, and the banshee's got a lot of backing from the man. Probably because they're boinking. Ew, do not want to think about that right now. _

_Anyways, I hope you and your friends are doing alright. Our family from across the pond say hello, and are arranging a visit sometime during the holidays. The Flock has been terribly hectic lately, and people are starting to ask questions- I have not told them a thing, but I think there might be a few that are dissatisfied with the Flock and want to turn to something new. I've been putting the word out, so keep that in mind. _

_Our biggest friend and his girl are still out and about, their holiday is taking a bit longer than we thought. They're being safe- I hope. I don't want to think about what their kids would look like. _

_Yes, it is a great idea about the teacher's pet gig. You'll look awesome in that get up, and if you get a few friends to help out, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it in no time. I've got your back, and the Flock and its staff are aware of your plans. They will be helping you out soon. Moony says hello._

_Love, _

_Padfoot_

Harry bit his lip, handing over the letter to Luna, trying to keep from laughing. Trust Sirius to have everything in code and full of innuendo. At least a lot of people wouldn't be able to figure it out. Just to be safe though, he'd burn it tonight after Draco and Neville read the letter.

It seemed Sirius had something in the works- apparently he was ganging up with the rest of Harry's friends thinking that Harry should be some sort of…leader. With so many people backing him…he didn't have much of a choice. He knew his friends would be right there with him, but he hoped that this wouldn't blow up in their faces.

MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM:

DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED FIRST EVER "HIGH INQUISITOR"

Harry didn't usually read the Daily Prophet any more, but there was no ignoring that headline. He showed it to Luna, who just sighed, pursing her lips, tearing into a roll.

"I'm not terribly surprised. A role like this would give her more power. Even the Professors hate her." She glanced at the article. "This…position will make them have to be nice to her- they won't want to lose their jobs."

Harry blanched at the thought of Flitwick or McGonagall losing their jobs, even Snape-

"We can't let that happen."

Luna nodded. "So we will try our best to keep that from happening."

Harry read the article a bit more. "She's inspecting them…" He shook his head. "I wonder how McGonagall will react."

Luna giggled at that. "Come on. Let me distract you a bit before class, Mr. Hothead."

Harry blushed, and followed her out of the Great Hall.

They heard rumors about the other teachers being inspected- Flitwick had done all right, of course, as all the students liked him, and he was a good teacher. Trelawny, however, did not do as well, if the rumors were to be believed. That was not surprising, considering she was practically a fraud.

In their next Defense class, Umbridge had them read the book again. And again, Hermione did not open her book. Apparently she had read it all. Of course, Umbridge had to quiz her.

"What does Slinkhard say about counterjinxes in chapter fifteen?"

"He says that counterjinxes are improperly named." Hermione replied promptly. "He says counterjinx is the name people give their jinxes to make them sound more acceptable."

Umbridge rose an eyebrow, but Hermione couldn't leave it there, and had to continue.

"But I disagree." The girl said. "Mr. Slinkhard doesn't like jinxes does he? But I think they can be very useful if they are used defensively."

Umbridge seemed right mad about that, and shut the girl down, and took points from her- to the shock of everyone in the classroom. Umbridge had even made a comment about Quirrel being the only professor doing age appropriate work.

Harry had wanted to make a comment about Voldemort sticking out of the man's head, but shut himself up, thinking about Flitwick and all the others- he didn't want to cause more problems.

Umbridge was inspecting McGonagall during the Gryffindor/Slytherin class. Afterwards, Neville and Draco found Harry and Luna and told them all about it.

"Yeah, Umbridge was being very uppity and kept interrupting her-"

"But McGonnagal was awesome! She didn't even seem to care if Umbridge was going to fire her or not." Neville said with a grin, hugging Harry slightly.

The four of them were in the library, hidden among the bookshelves.

"Well, I hope she knows what she's doing." Harry said worriedly.

Neville just gave a small smile to Harry. "A few people have been asking me to tutor them in herbology. Think you could do Defense?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah, I guess….." He looked to Luna and Draco.

Draco smirked. "I'll have potions."

Luna nodded, smiling. "And I can do Charms, and COMC. Grubbly Plank knows what she's doing, but I miss Hagrid terribly."

Harry sighed, and all four of them jumped as Hermione Granger piped up from behind the bookshelves next to them.

"Oh, can I help?"

"Hermione, what were you doing there?"

A blushing Hermione came out from the other isle and met them. "Um…I was looking for a book."

Draco gave her a disbelieving look. "Right. Anyways, we're the top four in our year-"

Harry glared slightly at Draco, shutting the blonde up with a swat to his arm. "Sure Hermione. Think you could get a few people that would be interested in tutoring? I know the Professors sometimes like to do that…but…"

Luna spoke up. "The sort of tutoring we're focusing on will help us duel and things, in case Voldemort or any of his Deatheaters come about."

Hermione looked determined. "Of course! There's no excuse not to be prepared. After all, I'm a muggleborn, and he'll be coming after people like me." She shook her head. "I'll get some people together…er, quietly. I don't think you want to advertise this, do you?"

Draco nodded. "Oh, let us know when you've got some people interested. Don't approach me, though, because people will be wondering why."

The brown haired girl rose a brow. "Why, because I'm a muggleborn and you're a pureblood?"

Luna spoke up. "People will think it odd, that's all."

Harry spoke further. "I think it's rather silly, and maybe this little group could change that." He glanced at Draco pointedly, and the blonde nodded.

Granger smiled. "Lovely! Well, I'll go see to…um, when would you like to meet?"

Harry and the others glanced at each other. They couldn't meet in the Chamber, or in the Forest, and Filch and Umbridge were undoubtedly going to be looking for anything suspicious.

"We'll figure it out." Neville said. "You just get some people together. We will too, alright?"

Hermione nodded, and went off.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Draco asked, frowning slightly.

* * *

Harry flicked his new wand at the target, shattering it instantly. His new wand was even more responsive than his other wand. He was actually trying to train himself to use both, alternatively, careful not to cast at the same time- according to Luna, that would be extremely dangerous to his health, if it was not the same spell- something about conflicting chaotic magic in his core.

At least Harry wouldn't have to worry about Brother Wands any longer.

After an interesting conversation with the house elves, a meeting place had been decided. The Come and Go room, or the Room of Requirement. The four of them had christened the room appropriately one weekend, and soon heard back from Hermione.

"Well, so far, we've gotten the Patils, the Weasleys, Lee Jordan, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Michael Corner, Justin Finch Fletchly, Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas, Zacharias Smith, the Creevey brothers, Cho Chang, Marietta, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Terry Boot, Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis, and ourselves." Harry read, frowning.

Hermione nodded, leaning forward. "So that makes 32 of us, including ourselves."

Luna looked thoughtful. "It's good that most of us are about the same age, that makes things a bit easier. Now, how about we meet once a week?"

Hermione nodded, looking thoughtful. "Several people were adamant that it wouldn't conflict with quidditch practices."

Harry spoke up. "Well, quidditch practices don't ever run after dinner, since it would be too dark, so we can do it then. We also understand if prefects have to do Patrols, so we won't run past curfew. Wednesdays are good for us. Can you do that?"

Hermione nodded hurriedly. "Yes. I'll tell the others…where are we meeting? Have you found a spot yet?"

Luna told the girl where the Room of Requirement was, and how to get inside the room. "Let us know if everyone is okay with Wednesdays." Luna added.

"If they're okay with it, I say we start next week. The sooner the better, I say." Neville put in.

Hermione nodded. "Of course!" She glanced at the four of them. "So…what will you be covering?"

Harry smiled. "Oh, a bit of everything. Defensive stances, some shields and spells. Considering what's been happening since last year, thought it might be best to train up a bit."

Luna nodded. "We'll also be integrating charms and transfiguration and things into dueling. Just the basics, mind you, nothing fancy- we don't want people to get too overwhelmed at first."

Draco added. "We'll also be teaching a few recipes for healing potions and the like, and all of this stuff will be on the OWL's."

Hermione looked very impressed. "Well, I know I'm looking forward to it." She looked hesitant. "How are we to make sure that people can keep this group a secret?"

Neville spoke up. "Just leave that to us. They'll be given the option to leave first thing, but I think the benefits definitely outweigh the risks."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully.

The four of them went their separate ways to collect the materials they would need for their 'class'. Books on magical theory, charms, transfiguration, as well as their own notes on their projects.

Apparently, the Ministry and Umbridge thought that Dumbledore was trying to get his own army together, to overthrow the Ministry- this had been told to a flabbergasted Harry by Flitwick. So, with that in mind, they called the group Hogwarts Army, or HA, for short. Because in all actuality, war was coming, and these students would not only be defending themselves, but the school, if it ever came to that.

* * *

Harry squeaked as he was shoved against the wall in the broom closet. Draco apparently was horny, and needed a bit of help, if what he felt was correct. Harry groaned, feeling the boy kiss him, rubbing against him.

At first, Draco had been a bit shy about doing things with Harry, but Neville and Luna had brought him out of that rather quickly. This was the first time they were doing anything alone together.

Harry felt himself being picked up, and he wrapped his legs around Draco's hips, arching into him wantonly. Draco's hands seemed to be everywhere all at once- Harry's nerve endings were on fire. His touch was different than Neville's- the boy's hands were smoother, not as rough, but they still felt so good-

Harry gasped, feeling the boy nip his ear.

"Hmm, fuck Kit, you drive me mad…I was staring at your ass all the way down the corridor-" He groaned as he shoved his hands down the front of Harry's pants, feeling the silky material.

"Ah….Luna chose your clothes again." His voice was low and husky, making Harry shiver.

Harry groaned, tilting his head back, feeling the boy rub him through the underwear. He could feel the boy's cock grinding into his bottom- oh how he wished…

"Y-yes…" Harry gasped, thrusting his hips into the palm. "Please….please touch me Draco." Harry whimpered.

Draco slid his fingers down the front of his panties, the warm flesh contacting Harry's skin made him jump. He was soon fisting Harry's cock, thrusting against the boy's bottom.

"Draco…fuck…yes…harder…"

Draco pinned him even more against the wall, using his other hand to hold Harry's hip, pushing down on it slightly, matching his thrusts.

Harry held onto the other boy tightly, burying his face against Draco's neck as he came, muffling his loud groan against he boy's skin. He just sat there, limp, feeling rather dazed as he felt the boy thrust against him, whispering dirty things under his breath.

"Yeah, I bet you fucking liked that, didn't you? You dirty little Kit, you little slu-oh!" He groaned, coming, thrusting rapidly against Harry's bottom. "Fuck…I wanna fuck you so bad, I bet you'd...feel…amazing…" Draco groaned again as he came, letting his head rest on Harry's shoulder.

Harry kissed him sleepily, and the other boy gently let him down. They stood there for a long moment, collecting themselves, holding each other.

* * *

The Room of Requirement had been transformed into a long, oval shaped room. In one half of the room, there were books covering the walls, with four worktables and chairs. A partition could be made midway through the room, dividing it from the other half. That half had nothing on the walls, and had soft mats on the floor, much like a muggle gym. The walls were like that as well, and there was a couple of raised platforms, at varying heights- perfect for dueling. A number of items could be provided by the room- throw pillows, targets, and dummies.

Harry was pacing nervously on one of the dueling platforms, waiting for everyone to arrive. Draco would be bringing up the Slytherins, while Neville would be coming up with the Gryffindors. Luna was sitting on the edge of the platform, swinging her legs.

She wore an outfit made of black latex, which looked ridiculously sexy on her. It was a body suit, covering her from neck to toe. It was darted around her bust and bodice, hugging her hips and her bum tightly. She wore matching boots and gloves, and wore her hair up. The boots were in the style of combat boots, but Harry knew that she'd made heeled boots for a more…private setting.

Harry glanced down at her, and she just smiled at him. "Nervous?"

Harry shrugged. "A bit."

She got up on her knees on the platform, crawling towards him. "Need a distraction?"

Harry colored, watching her slink towards him. "Not right now, Lu, we've got a meeting-"

Luna flicked her wrist, and put him in a body bind. She crawled on top of him. "Now really, you couldn't just give me one kiss?"

Harry just blinked up her, not being able to say anything. She smiled, and kissed him. "Feel better?"

Harry blinked up at her again, and she sat up, straddling him. She lazily flicked her wand. "Better?"

Harry rolled his eyes, sitting up. "Luna, don't test me. These latex things are driving me crazy!"

Luna giggled. "Hey, at least you're wearing clothes over yours."

Indeed, Harry was wearing clothes over his outfit. His was exactly like Luna's, except he was not wearing the boots or the gloves. He didn't want them showing.

He scrambled off of Luna as there was a knock at the door- four knocks. He jumped off the platform, leaving Luna to sit again on the edge, crossing her legs.

Harry blushed at her coy look, and went to the door. "Password?"

"The Wicked Witch is Dead."

Harry grinned, hearing Neville, and opened the door. All of the Gryffindors were there, smiling at him. It didn't help that the Creeveys were the only ones shorter than him.

"Er, hi guys. Come on in."

They came in, and the twins whistled at Luna. "What kind of club is this, anyways?" Fred said, nudging Harry.

Luna giggled. "Oh this outfit is very important! You'll see."

Hermione frowned, giving a Look to Harry. "Harry, are you serious? That outfit is very demeaning-"

Luna stood up on the platform, hands on her hips. "I'll have you know, I made it myself." She flourished slightly. "It has a very practical use, and it looks good too."

Lavender looked at it quite interestedly. "What kind of material is that? Some sort of plastic?"

Luna nodded happily. "Yep, got a whole bunch of it in the muggle world! Kit's wearing some too!"

Harry rolled his eyes, and pulled up his school robe sleeve, showing off the latex.

Soon enough, everyone had come in, and did their share of staring at Luna. Pansy Parkinson was hanging all over Draco, however, and Luna made of show of kissing him in front of her.

Pansy didn't stand a chance.

Harry cleared his throat, interrupting their kiss. "Now, I know all of you came here for an important reason today. Neville, if you could…"

Neville started to hand out papers. "These are contracts. Each of you will sign this, and a copy will automatically come to us. Afterwards, your copies will automatically be glamoured into a to-do list. If you wish to see your contract again, all you will have to say is 'mischief managed', while tapping your wand to it. If anyone else tries to read your contract during this state, they will read something very embarrassing. If you hand your contract over to Umbridge or anyone else not attending this group, you will be banned from the group."

Everyone exchanged surprised looks at this, but said nothing.

Draco spoke up. "Also, when you sign the contract, you will be prevented from speaking about details of the group to non-members. If you try to do so, we will know, and you will be banned."

Luna nodded. "I suggest reading it over very carefully. If you have any questions, feel free to ask?"

"Where can I get an outfit like that?" Fred asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Luna giggled, smiling. "Questions like that will be answered later!"

After everyone read the contract, almost everyone signed. Several people were unsure about it.

"Why all the security?" Ginny asked, looking worried.

Harry and Neville exchanged a look, and Neville motioned to Harry. Harry spoke. "War is coming. You guys wouldn't be here if you didn't believe it. We need people we can rely on, that we can trust. These security measures will also protect you. You won't be able to admit to anything under veritaserum. There are several other ways Death Eaters interrogate, and we've found a way to bypass all of them- to them, you will know nothing of the group, and we want it to stay that way."

Hermione looked doubtful. "What does Dumbledore say about all this?"

Harry sighed. "He is…doing his best, at the moment, trying to keep the Ministry from interfering too much at Hogwarts. Already, they've cut down on club meetings and cut the budget on school dances and things. They've even cut the Hospital Wing's budget."

Susan gasped. "How terrible!"

Harry nodded gravely. "So…I think the Headmaster would be okay with it. I know for a fact that some of the Professors would be okay with it. They would want all of us to be prepared."

"And it doesn't hurt that it will help us on our OWL's." Michael Corner said.

Harry fought to keep from rolling his eyes. "Yes, that too."

The rest of them signed their contracts, and everyone was looking at strange looking to-do lists. Luna had had fun making the lists, and every so often they would change up.

"What's a dild-" Ron blurted, but Hermione shut him up with a look, and everyone laughed loudly.

Zacharias Smith was giving the eyes to Luna. "Now that we've signed, I want to know about Blondie's outfit."

Luna smiled happily, and turned to Harry. "Whenever you're ready, Harry."

Harry just flicked his wand, sending a stunner at her, making everyone jump and duck. It bounced right off of the latex.

When everyone realized this, the twins gasped. "We want some!"

Harry chuckled. "Lu and I make them." He motioned to her, pulling up his sleeve. "You can wear them under your clothes, but they're damned uncomfortable, so I wouldn't do it all the time."

"I'll make them for 20 sickles a piece. The material I have is limited, since it's muggle, and I won't be able to get any more until the holidays. I have it in every color. It's as spellproof as most types of Dragon hide."

"And it's way cheaper." Draco put in, showing off his dark green latex underneath his robe sleeve. "It comes in handy from time to time. We will not be wearing them here, though."

"Why not?" Ginny asked. "They work, don't they?"

Harry spoke up. "We want all of you to learn how to dodge and things- you can't do that if you think you'll be protected by every spell that goes at you- you can't wear these things all the time, and it won't block the Unforgivables. It will be better to learn how to duel without the armor."

Neville spoke up. "If you can successfully dodge the majority of your spells by the holidays, we'll make up the suits in time before everyone leaves."

A lot of people looked agreeable at that, and soon they were delving into their first lesson. They covered one potion, 2 Defense spells, and one Charms spell, all that could be used effectively together in a duel- and they were all fairly easy spells that most of them already knew.

Harry sighed, watching the stragglers leave. Pansy was still clutching at Draco's arm, despite his attempts to pry her away from him. Finally, a helpful Daphne dragged her away, leaving the four of them alone.

Luna was lying on one of the platforms, on her stomach, watching Neville and Draco pick up pillows and things. Harry turned to them with a smile, and Draco threw a pillow right at his face.

"Hey!"

"Pillow fight!" Neville called out the war cry, and they were soon throwing pillows like maniacs.

* * *

"Hey…check this out." Harry walked up to stand next to Neville. Other students were gathering around them quickly. Next to the doors to the Great Hall, there was a sign posted on the wall…Educational Decree number 24.

All groups and clubs disbanded! Harry turned, with wide eyes, looking up at Neville. "You think…"

Neville shook his head. "No one could have told. She had already been cutting down club hours."

"Damnit." Harry hissed. Hermione pushed her way through the crowd, reading the sign with a frown. She glanced at Harry.

"Don't care." He muttered, and she nodded slightly, and walked off. Neville squeezed his arm, and went off as well, presumably to spread the word- HA was still on.

He went into History of Magic, still lost in thought. He usually used the time period to catch up on homework, but Luna nudged him. "Hey, isn't that Hedwig?"

Harry looked up, and saw his owl in the window, a crumpled letter in her beak. Harry's eyes widened, and he slipped out of his chair to get her. He took her back to his seat, noticing her feathers were rather rumpled and her wing was oddly bent.

Luna gasped quietly. "I think she's hurt."

Everyone had noticed by now what was going on, except Binns.

"Sir, I'm not feeling well."

Binns blinked up at him from his notes. "Ah…well, yes, hospital wing…"

Harry practically ran out, cradling Hedwig in his arms. Luckily, he knew just what to do, and mentally thanked Hagrid- wishing the man were there.

* * *

Harry and the other Ravenclaws entered the Slytherin common room on the last day of September. Harry knew Luna had gotten first again, not surprised at all, and was talking with Padma when he stopped short, seeing Umbridge talking to Snape.

"What's she doing here?" Harry hissed at Padma.

Padma frowned slightly. "Don't know."

Everyone settled into their usual spots, and all three Professors stood on the platform.

Umbridge smiled at all of the students sweetly. "Now, as I was a member of Slytherin house myself, I remember these little get togethers just like they were yesterday!" She twittered, expecting people to smile or laugh, but she got nothing. "Now, with the latest decree, your Professors Flitwick and Snape approached me about approving this time honored tradition, and I thought it best to do so- with a few changes."

Harry glanced at Luna, who was staring at her fiddling with her Ravenclaw tie.

"Now, I thought it might be nice, instead of a duel, that we all just sit down and have a nice chat? Hmm? I think all of you young ladies and gentlemen are much too mature to be fighting out your problems- they can be solved by talking them through."

Harry shifted slightly, noticing that Luna was still fiddling with her tie.

"Now, I think a story might be best to get to know one another. Anyone want to come up first?"

None came forward, and Snape sneered slightly at Umbridge's back. Flitwick's smile became fixed.

Umbridge smiled sweetly. "Very well then. I shall choose. Mr. Potter?"

Harry stiffened.

"Yes ma'am?" He asked hesitantly.

"Come up here and tell us a story about yourself." Harry fidgeted. He had plenty of stories, but he wasn't sure which one to tell. He went up on the platform.

"Um…what sort of story?"

Umbridge smiled. "How about one when you were a child? I know many people wonder where you were before you started Hogwarts."

Harry frowned slightly, and his hands clenched subconsciously. "I…I suppose I could tell something."

"That's a dear."

Harry's face was red as he began.

"I was five. It was my first bit of accidental magic. I lived with muggles, growing up, I even went to a muggle school."

He didn't have to look over to know that Umbridge was frowning.

"I read a lot when I was a kid, and I was constantly at the library- reading anything I could get my hands on. I didn't have a lot of friends when I was younger."

"Why?"

Harry sighed, wishing he hadn't said that.

"Well…muggles don't really understand magic. They thought I was odd, which was understandable, since 'odd things' always happened around me. So yeah, when I was five, I did my first bit of accidental magic- I accidentally apparated onto the roof of my school. Just one of the many odd things I did..." He shrugged, trying to play it off. Everyone gawked at him.

"Like what sort of odd things?"

Harry felt like this was an interrogation. "Well…I did a lot of accidental magic when I was a kid. When I got old enough, I knew not to do it in front of strangers, and somehow, it stopped. My relatives…mostly ignored it."

"Your magic?" Umbridge asked, looking a bit confused, and looked over the students. "When a child shows their magic for the first time, most parents celebrate- as most of you know."

Harry shifted. "Well, my relatives were muggles. They didn't understand what that meant."

"Muggles?" Umbridge sounded quite disgusted. Harry didn't blame her.

Harry shrugged. "My Mum's family."

"Ah yes, the muggleborn." Umbridge said scornfully.

Harry stiffened, and he noticed Snape was glaring at the woman. "Yes, she was." Harry admitted reluctantly.

Umbridge cleared her throat, and smiled sweetly at Draco. "Mr. Malfoy. Tell us a story about growing up in a proper household."

Draco rose a brow, but stood on the platform, and Harry got off, who was internally throwing a tantrum.

Draco stood next to her, crossing his arms. "I did not see my Father properly until I was five." He said coldly. "He was always away, working, doing business. Mother and the House elves took care of me mostly. When I was old enough, I started learning from tutors."

He paused, looking thoughtful. "I had a small circle of friends, some of them I still know today-" He motioned vaguely to the Slytherins. "We often had parties and banquets and things, and Father started introducing me to his friends and business partners from an early age."

Draco's mouth tightened. "I say it's come in handy now that he's in Azkaban and Mother's dead."

Umbridge opened her mouth, looking slightly pale, but Draco continued.

"Mother was a wonderful woman, and I'm glad I had the time with her that I did. Father taught me much, growing up. At one time, I admired him and looked up to him. Now, that is not the case. He made some bad mistakes, and I am endeavoring not to follow his path."

Everyone looked shocked at this. Draco was openly stating that he would never follow Voldemort or his Father- and many of these people had ties to the Deatheaters through their families.

"And now I find myself here, with very good friends, and a promising future." Draco said, looking at Harry and Luna. Luna smiled cheekily, waving at him, and Harry blushed.

Umbridge cleared her throat. "Thank you Mr. Malfoy." She said meekly.

Afterwards, everyone broke up for a bit of socializing. Flitwick nor Snape really cared about the student's conduct before, only stepping in if things got too bad, but Umbridge was a stickler- she pushed many students apart that night at a respectable one foot away from each other, and they couldn't listen to Harry's wireless gadget- he was too afraid it would get confiscated.

Needless to say, the rest of the socials that year were very uneventful.

* * *

Harry sat next to the Fairy house, watching the fairies flit about. It was dark, undoubtedly after curfew, but Harry didn't care. The Fairies were having a festive party, having a good old time. Luna was playing her lyre, while Neville and Draco were swimming- one of the last times they would be able to get to do it, before it got too cold.

Harry smiled serenely at the Harebell fairy that was dancing with the Sloe and Lavender fairies, and then saw a sultry looking Rose hip fairy making eyes at the Bugle fairy. The Bugle fairy was trying to show off, not that he really needed to, by the way the Rose hip fairy was looking at him. They were a friendly lot, and were intent on living it up before the snow arrived- for that was when they went back to sleep until early spring.

Mab was sitting on her throne, cradling a tiny baby fairy in her lap, cooing at it. Harry smiled widely, and looked up as he heard Luna stop playing her Lyre.

"Come on." She said, giggling, stripping off her clothes. Harry got up from his spot, and undressed as well, jumping into the pond with her.

Harry gasped as he came up from air, freezing. "Sheesh, this is cold!" He shivered.

Harry was pulled into Neville's arms, which were thankfully a bit warmer. Harry cuddled up to him, letting the other boy carry him, wrapping his arms around Neville's neck.

Neville kissed his forehead, backing Harry into Draco, who was watching them with a grin.

Harry colored, feeling the other boy wrap his arms around Harry's middle.

"Me too, me too!" Luna cried, wriggling her way in between Harry and Neville. They four of them huddled together in the cold water, holding each other.

Harry bit his lip as Draco's hands started to wander, and he saw Luna running her hands up and down Neville's chest. She giggled. "Hey, at least one of you boys have got hair on your chest."

Neville chuckled, swinging her around in the water.

Harry rolled his eyes, turning in Draco's arms. The blonde smiled at him, pulling Harry up slightly so the dark haired boy wrapped his legs around Draco's waist. Harry sighed, burying his face into the boy's neck, feeling Draco run his hand up and down his back.

"You alright?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded. "I haven't told you to stop, have I?" He said cheekily.

Draco pinched his bottom, making him squirm. Harry glared at him half heartedly, but Draco kissed him, holding him tight. Harry sighed into the kiss, taking it all in. Draco's hands cupped his bum, squeezing gently, mapping out Harry's mouth with his tongue. Harry tilted his head, and the other boy kissed down his cheek, into the crook of his neck, nipping him there.

Harry groaned, opening his eyes to see Neville and Luna snogging each other madly, and by the way they were moving, they were touching each other as well.

Harry bit his lip, kissing Draco. "Touch me." He panted. "Please?"

He didn't have to ask twice. Draco had his hand around Harry's cock before he could beg any more, and was sliding his other hand down Harry's crevice. Harry jumped, feeling his face warm.

"No…not that. Not yet, okay?"

Draco nodded, pulling his hand away with an understanding smile, and kissed him again. Harry slid his hand down to Draco's cock, touching him as well. He glanced over as Luna cried out, and saw Neville biting at her breasts and nipples, his arm sloshing in the water as he touched her.

Harry licked his lips, tilting his head back as Draco nipped his collarbone. Luna cried out again, clinging to Neville tightly, burying her face into the boy's neck. Harry felt himself come as he heard her, and before he got too relaxed, he fisted Draco's cock quickly, wanting the boy to come as well.

Draco groaned, kissing Harry hard as he came, enough to leave a slight bruise.

* * *

Harry entered the kitchens, flute in his hand. He did a double take at the elves- they were piling a whole bunch of knitted things together- hats, tiny sweaters, scarfs…what on earth?

"Er, hello."

The elves squeaked hello, continuing to work.

"I see you've got um…"

One of the elves waved one of the hats around. "Miss Grangey left these for us in Gryffindor tower! She is trying to set us free, she is, but we's don't want to be free!"

Harry stared at the pile of tiny clothes. "So…how were you able to pick up these things?"

Another elf spoke up, throwing a scarf into the pile. "These aren't our clothes, Mister Harry Potter sir- if we think of them like that, we're just cleaning-"

"We are very upset with Grangey, she's made at least four of the little ones cry today!" Another female elf squeaked, motioning to a few smaller elves that were sniffling, hiding under the table.

Harry stared at them. "Well…I'll talk to her." He sat in his chair in the corner, and started to play. The sniffling elves came out from under the table, watery smiles spreading on their faces. The other elves began to hum along happily, piling more onto the pile- and then one of them vanished it with a flick of his wrist.

Harry pulled Hermione aside after the HA let out. "What are you doing to the house elves?"

The girl blinked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

Harry frowned. "I saw them in the Kitchens this morning. They told me to talk to you. You made four house elves cry, Hermione."

Hermione looked horrified. "What? What did I do? I was just trying to free them-"

Harry glared at her. "House elves like to work, Hermione. They like it here. Helga Hufflepuff herself made the school a refuge for house elves. Hogwarts is their home, and they're treated better here than other places- if you set them free, they'll be sold off to people that could quite possibly abuse them-"

"That's terrible-"

"Well, you're lucky the Elves haven't started a boycott with what you're doing. I suggest you apologize to them when you see them next. And talk to them."

Hermione stared at him. "Talk to them?"

Harry rose a brow. "Well, yes, if you want to help them, you have to find out how you can help them. Perhaps organize something for elves who have been given clothes so that instead of being sold to possibly abusive homes, they could be sent elsewhere we're they're treated properly." Harry shrugged. "Talk to them. They'd be happy for the company."

Hermione nodded, looking determined. "I will. Thank you for telling me Harry."

She left, dragging Ginny Weasley with her. Ron watched them go, shaking his head. "Bonkers, she is. I kept telling her that nobody wanted to hear about that SPEW stuff."

"SPEW?" Harry asked.

Ron gave him a look. "Yeah. She was always making hats and things and hiding them in the common room. Ridiculous."

Harry frowned. "Well, it's better than doing nothing. She was just trying to help…she was just going about it the wrong way."

Luna ran to Harry in the Great hall, grinning madly. Harry looked at her. "What?"

"Hagrid's back!" She whispered happily, running back out. Harry grinned widely, following her. The two of them trekked to Hagrid's cabin, their smiles widening at the lights on in the Cabin, and smoke coming from the chimney.

Harry banged on the door, hopping in place practically, Luna doing the same next to him. Hagrid opened the door, and grinned widely.

"Hagrid…what happened?" Harry blurted, staring at the bruises on the man's face.

Hagrid sighed. "Come on in. I've got loads to tell ya."

Umbridge, of course, had to but in where he nose didn't belong, and had practically interrogated Hagrid not too long after Harry and his friends had gotten there. They had escaped to the tiny bedroom that Hagrid and McGonagall had set up for Harry so long ago.

Harry couldn't believe that Hagrid had brought his half brother back from the wild. Luna had managed to convince the man to move him to the other side of the forest, where he wouldn't disturb the rest of the wildlife there.

For their first COMC lesson with Hagrid, the man had covered threstrals, which Harry and his friends were used to. Most of their classmates, however, were disturbed with the familiarity they had with creatures that were so closely associated with Death.

Umbridge arrived halfway through the lesson to inspect Hagrid, and she spent the time insulting him under her breath, making notes on her little clipboard. Harry wanted to throttle her. Pansy Parkinson and a few of the Slytherins and Ravenclaws were giggling as she did so, asking the students some questions.

For the most part, everyone tried their best to be nice to Hagrid, except for a few Slytherins- and Umbridge thought the students were too intimidated by Hagrid to say anything bad.

It was then Harry noticed the Fairies watching avidly, hidden up in the trees. Harry gave them a pointed look, and they disappeared, no one else having noticed them.

Thank goodness. He didn't want the Ministry finding out about them just yet.

* * *

Harry was lying on his stomach in the bed- in the inner Chamber. Harry and Luna were waiting for Neville and Draco to return from their patrols. As term wore on, Prefects were given more and more patrol hours- apparently Umbridge and Filch were paranoid about students being out after curfew.

Harry was taking some notes for Runes, while Luna was doing her herbology homework on the couch. Even they, who had always managed to get good grades, were struggling to keep up with the homework that the teachers were piling on, in between planning for HA, visits to the forest, and their own training.

The holidays were coming up soon, and Harry was glad for the break. He was looking forward to seeing Sirius again, and Remus too. Remus apparently had had another mission to visit the werewolf packs, and things were looking promising, as he put it. Sirius was still trying to get international support, and was doing a good job of it too.

The American President, along with his family, were coming to visit. They would be coming igcognito, staying in a muggle hotel, and would be meeting with Harry and Sirius. Draco had decided to stay at Grimmauld Place for the holidays, not wanting to be stuck at Malfoy Manor alone for Christmas. It had been planned that Luna and Neville would visit on Christmas Eve, and they would all go to St. Mungo's together on Christmas Day to see Neville's parents. Apparently his Gran had insisted- a stipulation to Neville visiting.

The HA meetings were going quite well. It took everyone some getting used to using Charms and Transfiguration spells during dueling, but it definitely proved useful. They covered the spells bit by bit that would be on the OWL's, and for a few of the older students, on their NEWT's as well. Harry couldn't help but feel a bit proud of them. They were all working very hard.

A few people in particular were showing affinity for the healing and potions bits, and they had decided to make everyone work in teams. Since there were 32 students, including themselves, they divided the group into 4 teams of 8. Each group were divided by their strengths and weaknesses, and encouraged to work together.

Harry had teamed up with the Creevey brothers, Padma, Hannah Abbot, Daphne Greengrass, Hermione, and Susan Bones. The little Creeveys were formidable when paired up together, while Daphne and Susan knew each other's weaknesses like they were their own. Hermione was a toughie, and was always questioning Harry's leadership, but Hannah apparently took her down a few pegs in private, because she shut up.

Draco had paired with Tracey Davis, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchly, Parvati, Cho Chang. Cho Chang worked surprisingly well with Parvati and Tracey, while Justin and Ernie having a bit of trouble with Malfoy bossing him about. They eventually got over it, once they started beating Harry's team in their skirmishes. Draco was a sneaky little bugger.

Luna had paired with Dean Thomas, Pansy Parkinson, Lavender Brown, Ginny, the Weasley twins, and Terry Boot. They were the wildest team, and for a good reason. With Ginny and the twins, you could guarantee something good was going to happen. Pansy had been stuck in Luna's group because Pansy couldn't keep off of Draco, so Luna made sure that didn't happen any more.

Neville led Marietta, Ron, Zacharias Smith, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, and Millicent Bulstrode. The three Gryffindor teammates worked amazing together, and seemed to know exactly what to do in a flash of a second- all that quidditch paid off. Pompous Zacharias Smith was humbled a bit teamed with this group, and worked quite well with quiet Millicent Bulstrode. Ron and Marietta worked well together, and started becoming good friends.

Almost everyone was going home for the holidays. Luna would be with her Father for most of the time, under the Fidelis, if she wasn't visiting Harry. Neville would also be under the Fidelis with his Gran and Uncle Algie.

Harry sat up slightly on the bed as Draco and Neville came in from their patrols. Draco was grinning madly.

"You'll never guess who I caught snogging in one of the broom cupboards!"

"Who?" Luna asked, looking over her essay. Neville sat on the edge of the bed, next to Harry, taking off his shoes.

"Chang and Davies."

Harry grimaced. "Ew, I did not want to hear that!"

Luna giggled, putting down her pin. "That's disgusting, Draco."

Neville ran his hands through Harry's hair. "Guys almost finished?"

Harry nodded. "Almost. Just a few more pages to go."

Neville gave him a small smile, and stood from the bed, shedding his outer robes, and loosening his Gryffindor tie. Luna gave up on her essay for the night, and cuddled up with Draco.

Harry finished reading and taking his notes, and put his things away. Neville grabbed him.

"I say we play a game." Neville purred into his ear.

Harry swallowed. The last time they'd played a game, all three of them had thrown a ball of yarn around while he'd been transformed. "Um, what kind of game?"

Neville motioned to Draco and Luna, who were snogging, pulling Harry with him to the couch. "Okay, this is what we're going to do. Harry, Luna, you're going to suck us off. Whoever comes first wins, and the loser has to clean up afterwards."

Harry rose a brow, glancing at Luna. "Um…okay." He started unbuttoning Neville's pants, but Neville shoved his hand away.

"Harry, you'll go to Draco, and I'll get Luna. You know me too well, that wouldn't be very fair."

Harry pouted, and looked at Draco. He hadn't done that to the blonde yet. Luna got off of his lap with a smile. Harry knelt in front of Draco, who was staring down at him a bit nervously.

Harry glanced over at Luna, who was less than a foot away from him, taking Neville's cock out of his pants like she did it every day. Harry unbuttoned Draco's pants, and took his cock out. Harry noticed that Luna had been right. Draco was a bit smaller than Neville, but not much.

Harry smiled, taking it into his mouth. Draco tensed, but Harry slid his hands over the boy's thighs, trying to relax him. He heard Luna groan next to him, and Harry then remembered that this was a contest.

He hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard, making Draco buck into him, clutching at his hair. Harry groaned, meeting the boy's thrusts with his mouth, sliding his tongue against the soft, but firm skin. He could feel it touching the back of his throat, and he tried to keep from gagging at the touch.

Then things went suddenly quiet, Draco's whimpers and groans had suddenly disappeared. Harry glanced up to see Neville and Draco kissing each other. Harry's eyes widened, but Draco's hand suddenly tightened on his hair, making him focus again on what he was doing.

Harry slid his hands from Draco's thighs, one to the boy's balls underneath, the other squeezing around the base of his cock. Harry groaned, tasting the come that poured into his mouth- it was a bit different than what he was used to, but that bitter taste was damned good…

Harry was still milking it when he heard Neville chuckle. "Kit won. He's such a good little cocksucker, isn't he?" Draco moaned at this.

Harry squirmed at the name. Luna pushed Draco's leg apart, getting right beside Harry, and started cleaning up Draco.

Harry made to stop, but Draco's hand stilled him, and kept him in place. Harry's eyes were on Luna's mouth and tongue, so close to his. Harry licked his lips, helping her clean Draco up, both of their tongues laving at the boy's cock and groin.

Harry shifted slightly as his tongue brushed Luna's, and she did it back, meeting his eyes. They couldn't keep their eyes off of each other, working the cock with their hands and mouths.

"Fuck, fuck…" Draco cried out, and Harry looked up slightly to see Neville lean forward whispering in the blonde's ear, sliding his hand up and down Draco's chest.

Harry felt the cock under his mouth start to get hard again, and let Luna take over. He watched the three of them dazedly, watching Neville attack Draco's mouth again, running his hands all over the blonde's body.

This had never happened before. Yeah, Harry had done stuff with Neville, Luna, and Draco, but they had always been paired off…this…this was something else. Harry palmed his erection through his pants, biting his lip. He sat on Draco's other side, kissing Draco's neck, his hand meeting Neville's on the boy's chest.

Neville pulled away from Draco's mouth, and met his eyes. Harry gave him a small smile. Neville studied him for a moment, and looked down at Luna, who was playing with Draco's cock.

Draco's eyes seemed to clear, and he looked at Harry as well. Harry gave him a shy smile, and the boy kissed him, holding him tight. Harry kissed him back, and felt Draco stiffen under him, and glanced over to see Neville kissing Draco's neck.

Harry heard Luna groan, and he looked down at her and saw that Draco had come into her mouth for the second time that evening, and she was licking it all up.

After that, Draco was too worn out to do much of anything, so Neville had dragged Harry to the bed to have his wicked way with him. Luna and Draco watched from their spot on the couch, sated and sleepy.

* * *

Harry frowned, fitfully turning in his sleep. He was dreaming. Most of the time, he didn't really remember his dreams, but this one was different. It felt real.

He was a snake. A powerful one. It was sliding along the floor, in a corridor. It was approaching a huddled figure sitting by a door. Harry recognized the red hair instantly- it was Mr. Weasley, fast asleep.

Before Harry knew it, the snake- he- had attacked Mr. Weasley, sending blood everywhere.

Harry woke up with a gasp, making the others wake up. His eyes were wide, and he was shaken. He just…knew it was real. What the hell?

"Harry, are you alright?" Luna asked worriedly.

Harry swallowed tightly. "Mr. Weasley…such an odd dream."

He crawled off the bed. "For some reason, I think it's real. I better go talk to Flitwick."

Luna didn't need to be told twice, and got dressed as well. Neville and Draco got dressed, asking questions. Harry told them about the dream, grabbing his things, and they were all out the door.

They snuck into the corridor, using disillusionment spells, and went to Flitwick's office quickly.

Flitwick opened his door, wand ready. "Hello?"

"Professor, it's us!" Luna whispered.

Flitwick rose a brow, and let them in, and they cast away their spells. Harry told the short professor quickly about his dream, and Flitwick firecalled Dumbledore right away. After a hurried conversation, they all took the Floo to Dumbledore's office.

Harry told Dumbledore everything about the dream, and the man told Flitwick to alert the Weasley children. The Headmaster, Harry, and Harry's friends viewed the pensieve memory of Harry's dream. Immeadiately, the Headmaster alerted one of his Portraits, who also had a portrait at the Ministry, to check up on Mr. Weasley.

After everything had been confirmed, the Weasleys had returned to Dumbledore's office, along with Flitwick and McGonagall. The kids were then portkeyed to Grimmauld Place.

They all arrived in the kitchen, where everyone was all ready to go check up on Mr. Weasley, but Sirius reasoned that the kids weren't supposed to know that Mr. Weasley had been attacked yet.

An hour passed, and their trunks and things had arrived. Harry brought up his things to his room, as did Draco, thinking that it would be no use to wait around in the kitchen.

The Weasleys were tense with worry, and just sat there. Bill arrived during the night, and had told them he had written Charlie. It was so strange to see the twins so still. Eventually, word came around that Mr. Weasley was going to be alright, and the kids were sent to bed, Luna and Neville flooed to their family's homes.

Harry and Draco shared a room- there was another bed for Draco set up in the corner, Harry's desk had been moved.

Draco ignored it, and locked the door, climbing into bed with Harry.

After everyone had taken a nap, they went to St. Mungo's to visit Mr. Weasley. They were escorted by Tonks and Moody, along with Sirius and Remus. He was alright, for the most part, well, he was awake at least. He would get better soon enough.

Harry walked behind Sirius nervously. Neville, Luna, Draco, and Remus were with them, walking to the President's Suite. There were men in black poking about everywhere, and a number of them were guarding the suite doors.

The President was playing video games with his son on the telly when they walked in. His wife coughed, alerting that their guests had arrived.

Mike groaned as his character was killed, and the President stood from the couch, and shook Sirius' hand.

"Sirius! Good to see you again." The man greeted. He shook Remus' hand, and then Harry's. "Good to see you both. And who do we have here?"

Harry motioned to his friends. "These are my best friends. Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, and Neville Longbottom."

Mike smiled at them. "Let's let the grownups talk for a bit. C'mon."

The teenagers went to another room in the suite.

"So, how'd you like it?"

Harry grinned, expecting the question, and fished the quartz from his pocket. "Bloody brilliant. I filled up all the songs already."

Mike laughed. He looked at Luna thoughtfully, and the others. They were all dressed in muggle clothes, going for igcognito as well. Of course, Luna didn't exactly do subtle. She wore a long sleeved pale purple blouse with a rainbow colored scarf about her neck, and a bright green skirt. She had thick orange tights on, and polka dotted snow boots. She had purple ribbons in her hair.

Draco, of course, had to dress up a bit, and wore a pale blue button up shirt with a grey tweed blazer and matching pants- and very posh looking black leather shoes.

Neville wore a Dark red knit sweater that molded to his broad chest, and dark colored slacks. Harry had on an oversized dark blue sweater with a white button up shirt on underneath, the collar poking out of it, and black pants. His hair was pulled back with a white ribbon.

After studying them, Mike thought the Brits were very different over here- at least they dressed better than some other wizards did when they went muggle.

"So, I'm guessing you'd like another one?" Mike said, going to some bags.

Harry blushed. "Er…no, that's alright?"

Mike laughed, tossing Harry a quartz. "Happy Christmas."

Harry held it in his hands. The quartz was surrounded by a plastic cover, and it was a bit smaller- about the size of his hand.

"We tweaked it a bit. You should get triple the songs and you can play it a bit louder. Oh, and we updated the hookup runes."

Harry studied the device intensely, as did Luna.

"You into runes too?"

The blonde nodded absently.

"They've got their new toy. They'll be fiddling with it for weeks." Neville said, chuckling. "So, you and your friend came up with that?"

Mike nodded. "Yep. We're selling a version of it over in the U.S."

"Harry's been using it at school. Everyone wants one over there."

Mike rose a brow. "Well, we might have to open sales over here, then."

Harry nodded, grinning. "Approach the Weasley twins about it. They've got great ideas."

"The Weasley twins?" Mike asked.

"Oh, Fred and George Weasley. They're Seventh years. They helped Harry with his Pen project, and they're selling them around school. Every single student at our school has at least one, and some of the teachers do too." Luna piped up, looking up from the quartz.

"Thought about using different colored plastic?"

Mike nodded. "Yep. The version we're selling now comes in almost every color."

Neville spoke up. "Can you make it record things?"

Mike smiled. "No. Not yet. We're working on that. Why?"

Harry grinned, finally pocketing the quartz. "Well, I think it might come in handy."

"You know, music stuff." Draco added.

A slow smile spread on Mike's face. "You still on about that Band business?" He asked Harry.

Luna nodded. "We still play. Course, we've been a bit busy lately, but a lot of people seem to like our stuff."

Dracos shrugged. "People in bands make loads of money. We have to fund the war somehow."

Mike looked thoughtfully at them. "Yeah. Dad's talking with Mr. Black about that right now. You know, if old Voldie ever comes out in the open, we can help out. Heck, if my Dad let me, I'd help out."

Luna blinked at him. "You would?"

After talking with the President, Harry found out his son was right. Yes, the Americans would help, if it was needed. They were already training people up, just in case.

That evening, the teens were allowed to go out with Mike, and a few agents, along with Sirius and Remus. They went to a Karoke bar after seeing a movie.

After watching drunk people fumble with songs a bit, Harry and Luna were shoved up on stage to sing _I Wanna Hold Your Hand_, by the of people cheered and whistled for them as they sang, and Harry got over his initial stage fright quickly. Luna didn't seem nervous at all, and belted out the song.

They were called for an encore, so they sang _Love Me Do_, also by the Beatles. They had never used mikes before, and Harry liked the sound- a lot.

After that, Draco and Neville sang _Roxanne, _which got a lot of the drunk girls all hot and bothered with their low, sweet tones.

Much later on, after hearing some more drunk people sing, they left. As they walked back to the hotel, Harry dug out his divergent flute, while Luna sang, and Mike beatboxed to it. None of them had really heard someone beatbox before, but it was wicked.

They had to say their goodbyes, much to their dismay, and left.

They arrived late that night to see a very disapproving looking , Moody, and Dumbledore, but after explaining what had occurred with the President, their late hours had gone unnoticed.

This time.

They managed to slip away a couple of nights here and there with Sirius and Remus, going back to the Karoke bar and singing their little hearts out. Harry drew up plans for a magical microphone- a Sonorus spell could make someone's voice louder, but it…just didn't have the same affect. Breathing sounded different, and you couldn't whisper…it wasn't as effective.

Little did he know, Magical music would forever change with this little invention.

Rejuvenated, everyone came back for the holidays. They reinstated HA immediately, and everyone was glad to get back to work. Some of the students were able to practice over the holidays, and there was a noticeable difference. Others, though, had not, and were a bit rusty. It took a bit of time for everyone to adjust again, but it didn't take long.

However…nothing could have prepared them for the Daily Prophet Headline.

_MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN_

Eleven Death Eaters had escaped from Azkaban. As Harry stared at the pictures, he couldn't decide what was worse. Bellatrix Lestrange being free, or Draco's Father. Harry looked to Draco worriedly, and saw the boy staring at the paper with wide eyes, frozen.

His eyes finally went to Harry's, and he stood. Luna stood beside Harry, and so did Harry. Harry looked to Neville, who was ripping the newspaper in half at the Gryffindor table, standing as well. The four of them left the Great Hall quickly.

They only had a bit of time until class began, so they turned into the nearest abandoned classroom. Neville started kicking about the desks and things, screaming, and Draco wasn't doing much better. Harry couldn't stand to see the boys upset like this, and he looked at Luna, who had tears in her eyes, staring at Draco.

They looked at each other for a moment, and he nodded to Draco. Luna sighed, and went to the blonde's side, drawing her wand, and they started to spar. Harry approached Neville, who then pinned him against the wall, eyes furious, tears streaming down his face.

"Nev…it's okay to be angry…to be upset." Harry whispered, not moving to touch him. "But you're going to hurt yourself."

Neville seemed to stared at him, eyes wide. "What do I do…I can't….I can't go to class like this." He whispered.

Harry looked down at his feet. "Hurt me instead. I love you, and I don-"

The slap surprised him. It stung his cheek, and Harry looked up in surprise. Neville's eyes were wide, he looked surprised as well. It had felt good, in a way, because now Neville wasn't crying anymore, and there was a pleasant burning/stinging sensation on his cheek.

"I can't believe I did that." Neville said, hushed.

Harry stared at him. "Do you feel better?"

"...a little."

"Do it again." Harry prompted. "Please." He added.

Neville did it again, gentler this time. Harry growled. "I'm not going to break, you nitwit."

Neville shoved him against the wall again, and they seemed to wrestle for a bit, and somehow he'd gotten Harry to the floor, and they were wrestling. Neville started to snog him, and Harry didn't mind it when the boy slapped his bottom- not at all.

Harry gasped for breath as Neville seemed to attack him with a ferocity he'd never seen before, and Harry knew that something was different. The slaps hurt, but not in a bad way- it made Harry forget, and it made Neville forget too.

All too soon, though, it had to end. Luna had a tear in her robes, and Draco's hair was looking particularly ruffled. Harry and Neville didn't look too much better.

"You guys okay?" Harry croaked, curling into Neville's chest.

"Yeah." Luna said, her hand squeezing Draco's. "We'll be alright."

Neville sat up, pulling Harry up with him. "Come on. We have to get to class."

* * *

Hagrid got on probation. That wasn't even the worst news. Draco's Father apparently had been spotted with Bellatrix Lestrange- they had poisoned Neville's parents at St. Mungo's. Who knew how they'd managed to slip into the hospital, but they had.

Neville was beside himself with grief. His Gran and Uncle Algie moved to his Uncle Algie's old cabin on the continent, even Neville didn't exactly know where it was. The Longbottoms had a very, very quick private funeral, in fear that Deatheaters would perhaps attack again. But it had not happened.

However, because of the Breakout and the Poisoning, more and more people were believing Harry and Dumbledore. Sirius was constantly on the go, going from one event to another, hoping to get more people involved in the war.

A new Decree had been made by Umbridge- one where Professors could only talk to students about their classes. Harry suspected she was sick of Harry and his friends popping up in Professor's offices, complaining about her, or going out to Hagrid's hut. Every single lesson they had with Hagrid, she was there, watching them all the while. It was creepy.

Because of all this, though, HA thrived. Harry put even more effort into the group, teaching everyone some more advance spells, and for those who were familiar with runes, how to use runes in dueling.

The twins seemed to be on a streak of ideas, and when they weren't working on their Prank stuff, they were working on projects for the war. Harry also approached them with a few ideas of his own, and they worked on that too. Luna had sold Latex armor to the majority of the HA members as spring began, and by the end of term, she was sure the rest of them would have the armor too.

Because of yet another article in the Quibbler about Voldemort, the Quibbler ended up being banned at Hogwarts- of course, that made their sales go through the roof, and Luna was a very happy girl.

Then, Trewlawny was sacked, and Firenze was hired to replace her. Harry almost wished he had divination now, just so he could have a class with the centaur and talk to him- but he couldn't. Umbridge was terribly mad at the newest faculty member- her hate of half breeds was legendary.

And this was all before Luna's birthday.

* * *

Draco paced nervously in the inner chamber. The mood had been set. Sexy music, provided by Harry's doohickey. The bed was turned down, even candles had been placed on the bedside table.

Harry and Neville, talking together quietly on the couch. Luna was to arrive any minute now with their potions. Like they had planned, they were waiting for sex-sex until Luna's fifteenth birthday. It was just…Draco wasn't so sure about it all. He was terribly nervous, actually.

Neville couldn't wait, and had kept his dirty talk up all evening, making Harry a little antsy as well. They had decided that since it was Luna's birthday, that she and Draco go first.

If she would just…get here!

Luna walked in, vials in hand. She looked a bit nervous as well, handing them over to each of the boys. "I know we've…pretty much done everything else. And read the books and magazines, all that stuff…but are we really ready?"

All four of them stared down at their vials.

Draco spoke quietly. "If…if you aren't ready Lu, we don't have to do this tonight. I can wait."

Luna bit her lip. "No…no, it's okay." She stared at the potion for a moment longer, and then drank it in one gulp like a shot glass.

Harry drank his, as did Neville, Harry a bit more hesitantly that Neville. Draco drank his. They put their potions on the table.

"So…how long?" Harry asked.

"An hour." Luna said softly. She went to the closet. "I think I will dress up. I think this is an occasion to do just that."

Harry smiled. "Let me help you pick out an outfit."

Luna winked at him as he went to her side. "You can wear something special too."

It wasn't until the moment that Draco was on top of Luna, and was about to enter her that he panicked. He rolled off of her, shaking. "Merlin, I…"

Luna sat up, looking at him worriedly. "Draco…it's okay. It's fine. Why don't we let Harry and Neville go, and if you still feel up to it, we can go afterwards. We don't even have to go tonight-"

"No…it's…it's okay. I'm just nervous, that's all. I want it to be…perfect."

Luna smiled, brushing her hand through his hair. "Well, of course it's going to be perfect. You're here with me, aren't you?"

It was ultra sappy, but true.

Draco nodded slowly, and leant forward, kissing her again. He closed his eyes, pushing her back to the bed, kissing her some more. He slid his hand down again, touching her. She groaned, shifting her hips, and met his eyes.

Draco smiled down at her, sliding his fingers into her, opening her up. She groaned and writhed against him, and he knew he was ready. He loved her…there was nothing to be nervous about. He slowly penetrated her, watching her face carefully for any signs of pain or fear.

She stared up at him, clutching his shoulders, concentrating on him entering her. Slowly, all too slowly, he was in. They sat there for a moment, and then kissed, starting to move.

Meanwhile, Harry and Neville were on the couch. Neville was having trouble keeping hands to himself, and Harry kept pushing him away, giggling. He ended up having to transform into his cat form and hide under the desk so Neville wouldn't bother him until Draco and Luna were finished.

They had put the curtains up around the bed- at least for tonight, anyways, wanting a bit of privacy. Although everyone knew what was going to happen tonight.

Harry flicked his tail under the desk purring. He couldn't wait.

Harry and Neville were on round three by midnight, and it looked as though they weren't stopping any time soon. Harry was on his stomach, Neville taking him from behind. The first time, they had done it this way, believing it would be easier on Harry. It had still been a bit painful, but after they got used to it, it felt really good.

Now, he was pushing back against Neville's thrusts wantonly, Neville was holding him about his hips in a bruising grip.

Luna and Draco had graduated quickly to her riding him, and they had decided that this was their favorite position at the moment. All four of them were on the bed. For Harry and Neville's first time, they had been alone, as well as the second time, but the third time, they had called over their friends, who were already going at it on the couch.

They never got to sleep that night. Perhaps they'd been a bit high from adrenaline and hormones, but Luna had been taken by all three boys that night- she'd been fucked from behind by Neville, and had ridden Harry. There was the rather painful experience of Harry taking Neville…that wasn't going to happen again any time soon. It had been a disaster. Draco was a lot less nervous when he took Harry, and when Neville had fucked him, it hadn't taken long for him to come.

Needless to say…they were all _very_ sore and tired the next day, but couldn't keep the stupid smiles off of their faces. All that week, when they weren't doing homework or in class, they were having sex.

It was when Harry and Luna begged off of it for a bit they had finally let up. Harry found that he liked it really rough, but he could only take so much of it. People were getting a bit suspicious at his winces every time he sat down.

* * *

And the term went on. HA was going brilliantly, and now everyone was attempting to learn the Patronus spell- Harry was worried that the Dementors at Azkaban could have been involved with the Breakout at Voldemort's bidding. He just hoped he was wrong.

Luna and Draco finally finished their animagus forms around this time, however Neville was still having trouble with his- his was the biggest, so it was taking him a long time to get his form ready.

Then Fred and George started their Campaign of Doom. Fireworks and pranks were going off all the time, and most of the students had to find alternative ways to their classes pretty regularly to by pass the pranks.

The fireworks were brilliant, though, and it served as an excellent distraction for the upcoming OWL's.

Also, all Fifth years had upcoming Career Advice with their Heads of Houses.

Neville was the first to go, and he had said Umbridge had been there, interrupting in any way she could- but McGonagall had told her off. Neville had said he was thinking about becoming an Auror, or perhaps a Herbologist.

Draco had had his the next day, and Umbridge was there as well, hiding in the corner of Snape's office. He told the Professor that he was considering working with the Ministry, or on Potions Research. She didn't say anything of course, because Snape had been glaring at her the entire time, daring her to say a word.

Luna and Harry had theirs on the same day. Luna had gone before Harry.

She walked into the office gaily, and was not surprised to see Umbridge there were her little notebook. She sat in the seat across from Flitwick.

"Good Afternoon Miss Lovegood." Flitiwick said cheerfully, trying his best to ignore Umbridge.

Luna smiled back. "And to you, Professor."

"Now, after reviewing your grades, you have been consistently in the top of your year in the majority of your classes. You will have nothing to worry about with your OWL's-"

"Ahem." Umbridge cut in. "Did you get my note?"

Flitwick nodded, and looked back at Luna. "Other than a few disciplinary problems, for the most part, you have an exemplary track record, Miss Lovegood. Now, what are you considering for a career in the future?"

Luna leant back in her chair. "Well, I would like to continue helping my Father with the Quibbler." (At this, Umbridge snorted.) "I would also like to travel, and write- become a naturalist. As you know, I've already written two books, and I'm looking forward to writing more. I also like working with Potions, and other things, like music. I have lots of plans." Luna said dreamily.

"Don't we all?" Flitwick said with a chuckle, handing over some pamphlets. "If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me. Do you feel prepared for your OWL's?"

Luna giggled. "I've been ready, Sir."

Flitwick couldn't help but smile proudly at the girl. "Good. Now, I wish you the best of luck in your upcoming exams."

After Padma had gone, it was Harry's turn. He walked into the office, ignoring Umbridge completely, and sat in the chair, crossing his legs.

"Well, well, Mr. Potter! Let's see what we have here…" Flitwick said.

"You have near perfect cores in Runes and COMC, and very high scores in the rest of your classes, with the exception of this year in Defense."

Harry nodded. "That's right, sir."

"Do you feel prepared for your exams?"

Harry nodded again. "Very much so. I'm looking forward to getting them finished and done with."

Flitwick smiled at this. "Now, what are your plans for the future?"

Harry bit his lip. "Well, I do plan on inventing some more things- modernizing the wizarding world. You saw how the pens turned out. I'd like to do something else now. Mostly helpful little gadgets, bridging the gap between muggle technology and magic."

Flitwick nodded, and Harry continued. "Besides that, I thought I might go into music."

"Music?" Umbridge blurted.

Harry gave her a dismissive look, and looked back at Flitwick. "I also thought about working with Luna, becoming a naturalist. However, there are still two years here left at Hogwarts, and I could change my mind. I've also thought about becoming a Healer, but I don't think I'd be suited for St. Mungo's- perhaps something on the field."

Flitwick nodded, looking thoughtful. "Yes, that sounds very interesting. Well, I know you are suitably prepared for your Exams, you could have probably taken your OWL's last year, to be honest."

Harry laughed, thinking that was a joke, but Flitwick hadn't been joking.

It was the night before their first OWL exam. Harry was tired of studying, so he and his friends went to the courtyard and played their instruments. It wasn't too long until a number of students were milling about there, forgetting about their exams for a while. The older students danced and laughed together, the younger students gathered around the four of them as they played their music and sang muggle and wizarding songs.

It was a great night, and many of the student's tensions had gone down.

The next day, Harry got a letter from Sirius.

_Hey Kit,_

_Good luck on your OWL's. Not that you need it much. I'm proud of you. It won't be too much longer until I see you at home. _

_Love,_

_Padfoot_

It was a short, but sweet note, and Harry appreciated it very much. After breakfast was over, all the 5th and 7th year students milled about the entrance hall, and were allowed in. The House tables had been replaced by numerous smaller ones, all facing the Head table.

Their Charms Theory exam was first, and after lunch, they had their practical. Transfiguration was the following day, Wednesday was Herbology, Thursday was Defense, Friday was Runes. Before the Defense exam, Harry had mentioned to McGonagall that a number of students knew the Patronus spell, if she could mention it to the testers so they could get extra credit. Harry had never seen her look so shocked, but she had indeed talked to Tofty.

Almost every single member of the HA knew the Patronus spell, their silvery mists flying through the air. Umbridge was positively shocked. Harry smiled down at the Lion that circled around him predatorily, and the cat that was slinking against Neville's legs. Luna's rabbit was hopping about gleefully, and Draco's Dragon was the largest of all the Patroni, flying above them all in the Great Hall…it was quite impressive.

Monday was Potions, Tuesday was COMC, and on Wednesday, they had Astronomy theory in the morning, and had the afternoon free. That night, they had the Astronomy practical, and that's were things got out of hand.

As he was finishing up his chart, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He grabbed his telescope, and pointed it downward. In the darkness, he could make out Umbridge and five aurors, heading right for Hagrid's cabin.

Harry gasped, and Luna looked up from her chart. She had finished ages ago.

"Ten minutes left." The examiner called out.

Harry motioned to Luna to look in her telescope, and she did just that. Hagrid came out of his cabin, he could hear Fang barking. The Aurors and Umbridge went into the cabin.

Harry shifted, looking worried. Then they heard a roar, and several other students looked up from their work.

Hagrid burst out of the cabin with a bang, the Aurors chasing after him.

Harry gasped, and drew his wand instantly, as did Luna. The Aurors were now attempting to stun their friend.

Madam Marchbanks gasped in surprise, and not much of anyone were paying attention to their work anymore as McGonagall came out of the castle, looking furious. They attempted to stun her as well, a vicious duel breaking out.

Harry and Luna exchanged a look. Harry whistled shrilly, making many students jump in shock as a Pegasus came out of the stables, careening towards the melee.

Hagrid was practically throwing the Aurors about after they had stunned poor McGonagall, and Harry itched to get down there and do something- Hagrid had somehow gotten to Persephone, and carried McGonagall with him, and they flew off.

All of the students stared in shock.

"Er…five minutes everyone." Madam Marchbanks said feebly.

* * *

The following day was their HOM exams, that afternoon. Harry was just finishing his when he got the feeling that something was terribly, terribly wrong. He finished his last question quickly, and handed it over to the Professor.

"I'm not feeling very well..could I…"

The old woman nodded, and Harry practically ran out of the examination room, mind racing. Why did he feel this way? The last time he'd felt like this was when he'd nearly lost Luna in the Chamber, or when Draco's Mother had been in labor-

His mind went to Sirius immediately. He ran to Flitwick's office. He knew the Professor was in the middle of a class at the moment, but he could borrow the man's floo, if only to check on Siri.

He was on his way when Luna joined him a few moments later, Neville and Draco on her heels. "Harry's what's wrong?"

"Bad feeling. Sirius. I have to check on him." Harry said, opening Flitwick's door. The man's office was empty. Harry grabbed a bit of floo powder, and threw it into the fireplace. The flames turned green. "Grimmauld Place!"

He landed hard on the floor as he arrived, and looked about. "Sirius!"

The man came running in, dressed in rather fancy robes, his hair in a disarray. "What is it Harry? Something wrong?"

"I...I just got a bad feeling. Where were you going?" He motioned to the man's robes.

"I have a meeting with the Minister. In fact, I'm a bit late." Sirius said, buttoning up the last buttons on his robes. "I'll be fine, Harry."

"But-"

"If nothing's wrong, go back to the school. I'm meeting with the Minister- we'll be surrounded by Aurors. We'll be safe."

"Well...if you're sure." Harry said, frowning. He hugged his Godfather.

"How did your exams go anyways?"

"Fine. Um...write me soon, okay? Or Floo Flitwick's office?"

"Of course." Sirius ruffled Harry's hair. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He winked at Harry. "I'll see you soon."

He pushed Harry gently towards the fireplace, and Harry flooed back to the school. He frowned as he got up from the floor in Flitwick's office

"Was he alright?" Draco asked.

Harry shrugged. "Yeah. He just had a meeting with the Minister. He was running late. I'll see him tomorrow."

Luna frowned, taking Harry by the hand. "Okay. Well, I think we should grab a bit of dinner. I'm hungry, aren't you?"

Harry nodded slowly, and was led out of Flitwick's office by his friends.

As they ate their dinner (well, Harry picked at his), Dumbledore came into the Great Hall, looking strange. All of the students went quiet as he rushed towards the staff table, and started to speak to Flitwick quietly. Flitwick visibly paled, and his eyes went to Harry immeadiately. Something siezed Harry's chest at this, and his hands trembled. He put down his silverwear shakily as Dumbledore and Flitwick approached the Ravenclaw table.

"No...no..." He whispered, shaking his head as Flitwick stood in front of Harry.

"Harry, we need to talk. Come on, let's go to Dumbledore's office..."

Harry shook his head. "No...no...he can't be dead! Sirius-"

"Sirius was a very brave man. He saved the lives of three Aurors before he was...killed." Dumbledore cut in gently. "The Minister of Magic, is dead-"

"I don't fucking care of the Minister of Magic!" Harry yelled, standing up, face twisting. Luna stood up quickly, and the Great Hall filled with whispers.

"Harry, my boy-"

Harry shook his head quickly, grabbing Luna by the arm, and walked towards the doors. Draco and Neville stood from their tables, and followed them.

"Mr. Potter, we need to talk about where you are going to go this summer-"

"I don't fucking care!" Harry snapped, slammed the door open.

The four students fled to the Forest, and stayed there the entire night, knowing that everyone would be looking for them. Harry just...didn't care. He woke early the next morning, as the sun rose. He looked up at Neville, who was holding him in his arms. Harry kissed his cheek with a sad sigh.

"Damnit. I should have gone. I should have made sure. I should have stopped him." Harry whispered to the sleeping boy. "He's dead. What am I going to do now?"

* * *

They were back to the school for lunch. Apparently everyone had been looking for them, but Harry didn't answer anyone's questions, and sat numbly next to Luna at the Ravenclaw table. Even Draco and Neville had sat with him. He didn't eat a bite, he was just pushing food about on his plate.

Sirius was gone. He could have done something to prevent it.

Umbridge was gone. With all the calamity, she had been called back to the Ministry- good riddance.

By that evening, Hagrid and McGonagall had returned, and a special evening edition of the Prophet told how Amelia Bones had been voted as Minister of Magic until there could be an official election.

When he saw this in the paper, Harry knew he had to act quickly. Sirius had been working hard these past years to help him prepare for this war- and now that Voldemort had officially come back, he would have to do something about it.

He approached Susan Bones as he walked out of the Great Hall. "Can you get me a meeting with your Aunt?" He asked her quietly.

The red head stared at him with wide eyes. "Um….I can try. She's going to be terribly busy…"

Harry nodded. "I understand, but I need to meet with her soon, before school lets out. We only have two weeks left, and I need to make sure everything will be okay when the students get back home."

Susan's eyes widened even further. "I…I'll see what I can do."

He headed down the corridor with his friends when Dumbledore came out of nowhere.

"Harry, I would like to speak with you."

Harry bit his lip, feeling terribly angry all of a sudden, and looked to his friends. "May they come with me?"

Dumbledore studied his friends for a moment. "Yes, they may."

The four of them followed the Headmaster silently to his office, and were told to sit down. They were offered tea and lemondrops, and all four refused.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk. "Grimmauld Place has been vacated at the moment, at least until Sirius' will has been read."

Harry stared down at his lap, willing himself not to cry.

"I would like to know what all of you do in the Chamber of Secrets."

Harry's eyes widened, and before anyone else could say a word, Luna blurted. "We have sex."

Dumbledore actually choked on his tea. "Excuse me?"

Luna crossed her arms. "What did you think we do? We're teenagers, in a spot that no one else can go to."

Dumbledore coughed, setting his tea down, wiping his beard with his napkin. "Ah. I see."

Harry was blushing furiously, but that would teach the man to stick his nose into their private business. Had he been following them?

"I do hope you're taking the proper precautions-" Dumbledore started, but Draco seemed to have enough of it.

"What are we here for, Dumbledore?" Draco said, crossing his arms.

Dumbledore stared at Draco for a long moment. "I know that the three of you are extremely loyal to Harry. You've been inseparable for many years, and I know all of you have been preparing for this war for quite some time."

Harry shifted in his seat.

"There was a Prophecy that concerns Harry. I am afraid that is one of the reasons why Voldemort attacked the Ministry, as all Prophecies are-"

"Held within the Department of Mysteries." Luna finished, looking cross. "So? There's a Prophecy about Harry? Let me guess, he has to kill off Voldemort?"

Dumbledore stared at the girl placidly. "In not so many words. It spoke of a child that would be born of parents that had defied Voldemort three times, born at the end of July."

All the students stiffened in realization. Neville spoke softly. "Could I…"

"It is possible. However, it also speaks of the Chosen One being marked- as Harry is."

Neville looked thoughtful. "That's why my parents were attacked the day after Harry's were. They had been looking for Voldemort, hadn't they?"

Dumbledore didn't answer him.

Harry spoke up softly. "What will happen now?"

"You will need to be placed elsewhere for your safety. You could not possibly go back to Grimmauld Place yet, it might not be safe."

Luna spoke up. "He could stay with me."

Dumbledore shook his head. "I don't think that is possible, Miss Lovegood. Although you and your father are under the Fidelis, it would be better if Harry went to another safe house."

Harry frowned. "Can we come with him?" Neville and Luna spoke instantly.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm afraid not, children. After all, you have your own families to attend to."

Draco spoke brusquely. "But I do not have a family. I could go."

"I would be more comfortable with Harry's safety if you didn't."

One of Dumbledore's doohickey's broke of its own accord, making Fawkes squawk. None of them knew who had done it, but it was clear that it was time for them to leave before anything else broke.

Harry stood. "Very well then. Come on guys. It's late." He said stiffly. The four of them walked out of the office quickly, leaving Dumbledore alone.

The old man leant back in his chair thoughtfully, thinking about Luna's comment.

* * *

They had one week, one week to make their plans. Luna got the flat through her Father's connections, Flitwick had put the Fidelis up, and Mr. Lovegood obliviated him afterwards, then had Flitwick obliviate himself. Harry received a note through Susan from Madam Bones, saying that they would meet on the first Thursday of the Holidays, at noon.

Sirius' funeral was a spectacle of sobbing old girlfriends and newspaper reporters. Harry had been escorted with his friends and Professors, security had been provided by a number of British and American Aurors. It was on the second to last day of school. Remus wasn't there. From what he'd heard, Remus had gone to the US- he couldn't deal with another friend's death. He was most likely drinking himself into a stupor, and would be for most of the summer.

As Harry stared down at the sleep-like Sirius' face, he made a promise to himself.

_I'll make you proud Siri. I'll raise hell, and kill off Voldie. For you, Narcissa, Neville's parents…all of them. I'll start up that band you always wanted me to do, and hope you're watching us from…wherever you are. I know you hated doing the political thing, but you did it for me, for the war. I'll do my best. Oh, and please don't have any old girlfriends of yours come up to me and say that they had your babies. I don't think I can handle that right now. _

Harry chuckled, wiping an errant tear away, walking away from the casket. So…it hadn't been a promise to himself exactly…maybe a prayer. He didn't know, he wasn't very religious.

* * *

Harry stared at the Platform nervously as the train arrived in the station. "Are you sure they won't notice me?"

Luna nodded. "They won't look twice."

Harry wore a dark green dress and a black sweater, and had a black headband in his hair. He had black tights and black flats on. They had shrunk his things already, and were make a run for it when the deluge of students came off the train.

Draco and Neville were to go in the opposite direction, leading the Order and whoever else that was watching away. Luna had charmed her blonde hair black as well, and had dressed similarly to Harry.

Neville and Draco got off at the other end of the train, where they normally got off of, while Harry and Luna had left on the other side, escaping to through the muggle barrier, and going out to platform 15. They showed their tickets, and got onto the train quickly.

Neville and Draco would follow them by magical means.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Don't hate me. I toned down the sex scenes a bit, as I didn't want the story to be deleted. So...yeah. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	11. Holiday Amusements and Siriusness

Wow, thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter too.

x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-xx-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-xx

Six hours and two transfers later, they had arrived to a teeming metropolis full of muggles. This was the most non magical populated area they could find. Harry and Luna took a taxi to their new Flat, and went up the stairs. The building was loud, cramped, and dirty, but no one would look for them here.

Luna pressed her hand on the door, and felt the wards activate. "Thank you Daddy." She murmured under her breath. They let themselves in, and looked about.

The flat was small, and it couldn't be enlarged, in case muggles came about. There were two bedrooms, a sitting room, a bathroom, and a kitchenette. A small, dismal looking window gave them a view of a brick building. In the sitting room, there was a fully working floo, already hooked up and ready to use.

Harry sighed, and closed the door behind them. "Shall I decorate?" Luna said with a grin, drawing her wand.

Harry's eyes widened, and he took it from her. "Let me."

The following day, Neville and Draco arrived. "Gran was terribly mad, but she understood. She knew that you needed me." Neville said, looking around the flat. "I like the place."

"I was a bit worried when we saw the building, but it looks quite nice here." Draco commented.

Harry smiled. "I decorated."

In fact, the nubby grey carpet had been transfigured into wood, and the grey tinged walls were now a deep, dark red. The yellow cabinets had been charmed into a sparkling white, and the countertops the same- everything had been scrubbed clean.

One of the bedrooms had been converted into a work room, and the couch and bed had been transfigured into something much more suitable for them.

Harry and Luna put up some of their drawings and charts up on the walls to decorate, but other wise, the place looked rather plain. Luna had put out their wireless set on the sitting room table, but she was really looking forward to getting a TV.

The four of them explored their neighborhood that day. It was a bit rough around the edges, but people seemed friendly enough. They found all the closest stores, and got a cheap color T.V, and some dishes.

Harry got a letter from Hedwig when they returned.

_Kit, _

_I don't know what you're pulling, but you've made the Order worried sick! Where are you? Are you okay? Write back soon. _

_Remus_

Harry winced, writing back immediately, on the back of the same paper.

_I went into hiding. I have to stay with my friends, we're doing fine here. We're keeping busy, and we're extremely safe. I'm sorry I worried you, but Dumbledore was planning on putting me in a safe house without them. I need them Remmy- especially right now. I hope you're okay. _

_I can't tell you where we are, but I hope you can trust me. You can't tell anyone something you don't know, right? I plan on working very hard this summer. Tell the others to stop worrying. I'm fine. I'll write. I'll be at Sirius' will reading. _

_Love you,_

_Kit_

Harry was to meet Madam Bones at noon, with his friends. They had arranged to meet at Gringott's. They had flooed there, in a special receiving lobby- very high security. Madam Bones was alone, but tense.

Harry smiled as she entered the room, shaking her hand earnestly.

"Madam Bones."

The woman gave him a small smile, greeting and shaking hands with the others. They all sat down, and got right to business.

"You are aware of Sirius's connections with the International community?" Harry asked.

Madam Bones nodded. "Yes, the Americans keep sending over their Aurors. They are quite an efficient lot."

Harry nodded, smiling. "Yes, that's right." Harry poured some tea from the service on the table, handing a cup to Neville, and then to Madam Bones, and Luna and Draco. Madam Bones watched all of this with a keen eye.

"Sirius and I went to America after my third year. Two years ago, ma'am." Harry started. "We met the President there. We have been…talking to them for quite some time. With the incidents that have happened over the past few years, I have been preparing for Voldemort's return for some time. All of us have."

Madam Bones set her cup down, without taking a sip. "I see." She didn't look very surprised.

"The reason why they are helping us is because of Sirius, but initially…it was because of me. You know what the papers are saying nowadays. Calling me the Chosen One. I think it's nonsense, since they were all calling me a lunatic this past year." Draco snorted at this.

Harry sighed, shaking his head. "But the truth of the matter is, is that there have been…several groups that are very interested in what my friends and I do."

"And?"

Harry glanced at Luna, who nodded.

"And I would like to make sure the Ministry will be doing its part in the upcoming war."

Madam Bones rose a brow. "I can assure you, Mr. Potter, I am nothing like my predecessor. We will be doing our upmost best to keep Voldemort and his followers from terrorizing our Magical community."

Harry nodded. "Okay." He looked to Luna.

She spoke. "Madam Bones, to be frank, we have already the backing of the house elves and the centaurs at Hogwarts, the Veela, a number of werewolf packs, and the Goblins here in London. We have the backing of the Magical Ministries of America, Canada, Spain, and France."

Madam Bones stared at them with wide eyes, shock on her face. "I did not know the Order had such backing, if I had known-"

Harry shook his head. "Not the Order. Me. Many of these people believe that Dumbledore has been too ineffectual with what power he has had in the past."

Madam Bones looked lost in thought. "I see."

"So, I ask again…will we have the help of the Ministry?" Harry asked earnestly.

Madam Bones stared down at her teacup. "Well, to be honest, I would love to help you. I am not so sure about the Ministry. Things are in shambles at the moment, with the loss of some of our Aurors and Minister."

She shook her head. "I am only an interim Minister. I am much more effectual as Head of the DMLE- this position is mostly about face. However…" She looked at Harry and his friends. "I will endeavor to do my best to assist you. What do you need?"

Luna spoke. "It is not what _we_ need exactly, but what the students need. In times of war, the Ministry has often removed the age restrictions on under age magic for those who have completed their OWLS."

Madam Bones nodded. "Yes, that is certainly a great idea. I will start on that right away."

Draco spoke up. "The Ministry needs to be cleaned up. There should be routine checks on all personnel for Obliviates, Imperius', and Dark Marks."

Madam Bones nodded. "Already thought of. I'm having people working on it now. They'll be starting the checks next week."

Harry smiled. "Good."

Neville spoke. "I suggest also rescinding Madam Umbridge's legislature. It is making a lot of Magical Beings quite resentful of the English Ministry. Many of them turn to Voldemort because they have no where else to go."

Madam Bones nodded, looking thoughtful. "It may be hard to do that, considering Dolores…" She grimaced. "I will do my best."

Harry spoke. "I also think that all muggleborns, no matter what age they are, should be allowed to do magic to defend themselves- Voldemort and his followers will be after them, and their parents cannot protect them."

Madam Bones sighed. "This…will completely change things. If I do that, then all students will probably want to do magic…there is a stipulation that it is only to be used in Defense."

Harry nodded. "Not many people know of that little loophole, people should be reminded. Parents should be encouraged to teach their children spells to protect themselves- but above all else, how to get away in case of attack."

Madam Bones nodded. "Yes. I quite agree. We will put together something shortly- perhaps a handbook. You'd be surprised to know that the ordinary witch and wizard can't put a decent protego up." She shook her head.

"I think that's enough to put on your plate." Luna said.

Madam Bones shook their hands again, looking at them thoughtfully. "What are your plans for the summer?"

Luna smiled sweetly. "Since we have no summer homework, we've got a few projects lined up- as well as our training."

"Somehow we'll try to be normal teenagers between all this." Neville added, chuckling.

After their meeting with Madam Bones, Griphook approached him as they headed back towards the floo. "Mr. Potter, it has come to our attention that a dark artifact is one of our vaults. We would like for you to retrieve it and destroy it."

Harry stared at him. "What?"

His friends exchanged startled looks.

"It will only take a small amount of Basilisk venom. We are unable to take it ourselves, as it would be a direct violation of several treaties, however, we cannot do a thing about the item if it is 'stolen'."

Harry's eyes widened. "Which vault?"

"The Lestrange Vault." The goblin said quietly.

Neville tensed next to him. "Yes."

Harry squeezed his hand, and nodded. "Take us to this vault, Griphook."

Luna had to go back to their flat to retrieve a bit of basilisk venom they had, and they destroyed the golden chalice, watching it screech and scream.

The golden metal looked unharmed, however.

Harry spotted the badgers on it first. "What is that thing, anyways?"

Griphook gingerly wrapped the chalice in some cloth. "It is the Hufflepuff cup. A Horcrux rested inside it, and we have reason to believe that it is one of Voldemort's."

Luna gasped. "A Horcrux? Are you sure?"

Griphook nodded, and looked to them. "Thank you all for helping us rid this precious item of its taint."

"You're welcome…um, I know this may sound like a stupid question, but what's a horcrux?" Harry asked.

Luna spoke. "It's part of a soul." She blinked. "The diary!"

Harry gasped. "That was one too?"

"He made more than one?" Griphook looked disturbed.

Luna nodded. "I'm sure of it. However, Dumbledore confiscated the diary. But it definitely has been destroyed, as I had destroyed it myself."

Griphook settled the cup into its case. "Well, this is quite disturbing. Who knows how many he made. We will be investigating this most thoroughly- if he has contaminated other precious metals like this one, we will destroy them happily."

Harry smiled. "Thank you Griphook."

The goblin just gave them a curt nod.

That evening, they were all eating take out curry, contemplating this development.

Luna swallowed her bite of food. "That's why Voldemort didn't die- he had horcuxes around." She stabbed her food with her plastic spork. "If we destroyed them all, then we would just have to kill him, and he wouldn't come back."

"Like that's an easy task." Draco said, making faces at his curry.

Luna had perfected the art of creating a fake ID- the boys really didn't want to know how, but she'd made ID's for all of them. Of course, none of them looked older than 18, but at least they could go to a few clubs- if they wanted to get drinks, they would have to use polyjuice- but they thought it best to keep off the liquor in public, in case they needed to defend themselves.

She had also changed Harry's name to Kit on his ID, as people wouldn't be looking for a 'Kit Potter'.

The first time they had put these into use was at the local adult store, where Luna goggled at all the goodies there, and was like a kid in a candy store. She had been to one before, but this one had loads more stuff.

The second time they used their ID's was that evening, when they went out to a club. A band was playing, and the four of them had dressed up. Luna had dressed Harry up again, but in a more androgynous look, since they weren't sure what kind of place this was. He wore pants, at least. His hair had been left down, and he wore the tiniest bit of eye shadow. He wore some black short shorts and tights, along with his boots and leather jacket that Sirius had gotten him, along with a snug grey t-shirt.

Neville wore a red t-shirt and black leather pants that Luna had gotten him, and was ready in about two seconds. Draco wore a white button down shirt, the top few buttons left undone, with a charcoal blazer and matching pants.

Luna, of course, had to steal the show, and wore her newest shiny black latex outfit- Instead of pants, it was a short skirt, and she wore her boots. She had piled her head on top of her hair, pinning it back messily, and wore some of the same eye shadow she'd put on Harry.

Needless to say, the four of them caught a number of people's eyes as they entered the club. Draco made a beeline for the bar with Luna, while Harry and Neville scavenged the place for a free table.

There was a band playing, but they sort of sucked, and not too many people were dancing yet. Harry was playing absently with his collar, looking around. There seemed to be lots of people here with piercings and tattoos, and crazy colored hair…

"Hey, you alright?" Neville asked, nudging him.

Harry nodded quickly, watching Draco and Luna approach their table with some water. The four of them sat a bit, watching the band play.

"Wow…they're really bad." Draco finally said.

Harry and Luna laughed. "You think?" Neville said, chuckling.

Soon enough, they were kicked off the stage, and the DJ started playing some music. People started filling the dance floor pretty quickly after that.

They were there almost every night that week, unwinding after a long day of staring at schematics and books, and sometimes sparring- and then went home to have sex. It was a nice week.

Harry then found out that Sirius' will reading was the week before his birthday, so he had about three more weeks until he had to be there. Remus hadn't written back, and Harry took that a sign that the Order was going to leave them alone, for now.

It was their second week there that Luna approached the owner of the club. "Hey, how can a band book a place like this?"

The man gave a long look at her, particularly staring at her chest. "You're in a band?"

Luna nodded.

"Come tomorrow, 2 PM. Don't be late."

Luna's eyebrow raised. "Should we bring our instruments?"

The man just gave her an 'are you kidding?' look, and then nodded, walking off.

Luna went back to the guys, who were sitting at their table, cracking jokes about the terrible band.

"Hey, I got us an audition!" Luna chirped.

All three of them stared at her. "What?" Harry finally said.

The following day, the four of them were at the club, right at 2 PM. The place had just been opened for the day, and it looked quite different with all the lights on and things. Luna was dressed in a pale blue tank top (braless, of course) , and skin tight jeans, her hiking boots clunking as she walked. She had her wand twisted up in her hair, as she couldn't wear her wand holster with her tank top.

Harry wore a long sleeved green sweater that was a bit long on him, with his black short shorts and tights, and his boots. Neville wore his usual jeans and t-shirt, his wand tucked into his pants, while Draco wore his dress slacks and blazer getup.

The owner stumbled out of his back room, and seeing their instruments in their bags, just motioned to the stage, sitting down at one of the stools at the bar. The bartender was stocking up the bottles there, and she was watching them unpack their things.

Luna turned on the mikes, and everyone started playing their instruments. At first, there was no reaction from either the Owner, or the bartender.

But after a few minutes, they couldn't help but stare. And they hadn't even sang yet.

They did several instrumental pieces, a mix of things, rearranged classical works, combined with some rock riffs- but their unusual combination of instruments definitely made a unique sound. .

Then they sang. And the Owner's eyes widened.

He slowly got up from his stool, leaning against the bar, watching them intently.

The blonde had good, clear, high voice. She was a bit skinny, but everyone seemed to like that nowadays. She had a good looking face and body, and a great head of hair- very unique looking, but still quite pretty.

The brunette next to her was just as gorgeous- with a gravely tenor that made him shiver- and the way she moved as she sang was mesmerizing. Natural, not forced. She was beautiful in a different way than the blonde, and they looked really good together.

The boys were good as well, attractive in their own ways- definitely would bring in the girls. The dark haired boy's voice was very low and grating, the blonde's just slightly higher naturally. The blonde dressed nicely- a bit fancy for this place, but it suited him.

He knew they couldn't possibly be 18, but he was going to ignore that for now, eyeing them. They'd bring him business, he knew.

He approached them slowly. "What's your names?"

The blonde girl spoke first. "Luna Lovegood."

"Kit Potter."

"Neville Longbottom."

"Draco Malfoy."

The Owner made a face. "That your real names?"

Neville chuckled. "Unfortunately, for some of us."

"Well, the boys can just go by their first names. Nicknames?"

Luna spoke up. "I have lots of nicknames, but I'm mostly called Lu by the guys."

He laughed. "Nice."

He eyed them carefully. "My name is Mark Owens." He shook their hands. "We've got the band that's playing now contracted for another week. In the meantime, I want a set list from you guys, and I want you to practice here three times a week, deal?"

They all nodded.

"I'll give you 250 a show, and contract you for… you kids in school?"

They all nodded, and Harry spoke up. "We all go to boarding school. We'll be going back at the beginning of September."

Mark's eyes widened. Who went to boarding school around here?

"Where you guys from?"

Harry shifted. "Um, I'm originally from Surrey."

"Devon." Luna replied.

"Wiltshire." Draco said.

Neville coughed. "Wiltshire as well. Look, we're all of age. Kit and Draco are orphans, Lu's Dad is fine with her being here with us, and My Grandmother is living out of the country now. We're pretty much on our own, and I think you're ripping us off."

Mark reevaluated all of them, noting the shrewd looks on their faces. "Alright. 500 a show- don't make me regret it. I'll get the contract ready by tomorrow. Oh, and don't be late. I hate that."

He studied them for a moment longer. "You guys dating anyone?"

"Each other." They all replied truthfully. How he interpreted that would be up to him.

Mark sighed. That could either be very bad, or very good. He glanced at the two girls, idly wondering if….no, they were probably just dating the guys. "Just keep it to yourselves, alright? You can tease each other and stuff on stage, but that's all. Makes bad business. Oh, and no drinking on the job- especially since you're underage. Oh, and I catch any of you fucking around with drugs in the club, you're out on your asses, deal?"

They all nodded with wide eyes.

"Alright then. What are you guys called anyways?"

Luna had gone down to the copy machines and posted brightly colored fliers all over the place.

_Forbidden_

_Playing at Black Box Bar_

_Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays- from 10PM to Midnight_

And it had a picture of the four of them together, looking quite yummy. She just hoped people would show.

Mark stood up on stage. Most of the regulars were here tonight, probably looking forward to a new band playing. He noticed a lot of new faces here too.

"Tonight, we have a new band playing- give a Black Box welcome for _Forbidden_!"

Everyone clapped halfheartedly, as the four of them came out on stage.

Luna wore her black latex catsuit, making eyes pop out at her get up, her wand twisted in her hair. Harry wore his leather jacket that Sirius had gotten him, tight blue jeans, and a Rolling Stones t-shirt, along with his boots. Neville wore a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and his leather pants, while Draco wore a black blazer and pants, with a dark green shirt underneath.

They started to play, and everyone knew that this wasn't just a regular sort of band. Yeah, they had guitars, but they had a violin too, and a crazy looking drum- then Harry and Luna switched over to their divergent flutes and lyres respectively, while Draco took to the guitar. And Neville sang.

People, who had began to dance, sort of, stop and stared as he sang- a cover of a Carlos Santana song, but slower, sexier. As they got into their chorus, people finally began to dance again.

The dance floor was nearly orgy-like that night as they continued to play, and Mark, from his corner of the bar, was grinning madly.

The next night, people came and brought their friends, and they had started dancing immediately. The four of them switched off fairly often singing, sometimes all four would sing at once, or it would just be Harry and Luna, or Draco and Neville, or other permutations.

They studied the crowds reactions. They noted what they liked, what they didn't like. They slipped in some of their own instrumental stuff in between cover songs- they would cover the Beatles, Jimi Hendrix, Rolling Stones, REM, Sublime, Madonna, Cream, The Ramones, Smashing Pumpkins, The Red Hot Chili Peppers, Nirvana, B-52's, Carlos Santana, and some Motown groups- all in all, everyone knew the songs, and loved their take on them.

It was an unusual sound, with unusual instruments. Everyone loved it, and kept coming back. And Mark was a very happy man- his sales had gone up.

* * *

Harry was neck deep in schematics for his Microphone project. He had lots of Quartz stones, trying to figure out how to make sound enter the stone and amplify itself like a microphone would. It wouldn't be needed for muggle venues, but for wizarding ones. He'd done all the research he could to see if there was an item like this elsewhere- he found nothing.

He was also trying to figure out how to make earphones for his doohickey, the quartz piece that Mike had made for him. He was also attempting to make two separate quartz pieces interact with each other like walkie talkies would, but so far, there was no success.

Luna was brewing some potions in their little kitchenette, mostly healing potions, just in case. Neville and Draco were sparring in the bedroom, out of their way.

* * *

Harry woke to Luna sliding onto his cock, with Neville and Draco on either side of her, kissing her, rubbing their hands all over her body.

Harry whimpered, putting his hands on her hips. Luna's silver eyes went to him, and she smiled serenely, pushing down on his cock even further.

"Morning Harry."

"…Lu…fuck."

Harry groaned as Neville bent down, and kissed him. "Morning Kit."

It was quickly shaping up to be one of the best summers of Harry's life, even if Sirius had died. Harry thought about Sirius often, hoping the man was proud of what they were accomplishing.

The Ministry had sent out pamphlets to all wizarding homes, describing what could be done to protect themselves, and the underage restrictions had been lifted for all children, so that even the muggle borns could protect their families, if they need to.

Harry and his friends got many letters from the HA describing their training- some of their parents even helped them a bit.

They were playing one of Benny Goodman's songs- one of their last songs of the night. Harry was scat/singing, and the others were rocking their little hearts out. He was getting unbearably hot, so he shed his black leather jacket- showing his scarred arms for the first time in public. He didn't care. People cheered as he stripped off his jacket as he sang, sultrily swaying his hips, and he was feeling like a million dollars.

They didn't do a double take at his scars, and Harry felt…wonderful. He flipped his hair, belting out a riff in happiness, and he felt ecstatic that these muggles couldn't care less about his history, they were just here to hear him sing.

* * *

Harry rode Draco, and next to them, on the bed, Neville was going down on Luna. She was kissing Draco, panting into his mouth, twitching and groaning- Harry arched his back as Draco came into him-

* * *

Harry was hoisting the laundry basket in his arms as he went to the Laundromat. It was filled with all sorts of people, and he was alone. He had been delegated to the task of laundry for the day, since Luna was busy working on a project, and Draco was out for the day, checking up on his accounts and investments at Gringott's. Neville was visiting with his Gran and his Uncle Algie.

Harry hummed as he started sorting out the whites and colors, and started putting them into the washers. He kept noticing a guy staring at him from across the way. Harry paid no attention to him, kicking the washer closed when it had a bit of trouble closing properly.

"Hey…you're Kit, right?"

Harry looked at the man in surprise. "Uh…yeah."

The man smiled. "Yeah, my friends and I go to the Black Box a lot. You guys are awesome."

Harry laughed. "Thanks!"

They shook hands, and the guy introduced himself as Danny.

"So, you guys live around here?"

Harry nodded. "Yep. We all share a flat. Saves money, you know? And we can practice whenever we feel like it."

Danny nodded, dropping his clean laundry into his basket. "Cool. I share a flat with some of my mates too. You guys write your own songs?"

Harry shrugged, leaning against the folding tables. "I do. Luna's not to be trusted with the lyrics…she gets a bit crazy with them." Harry chuckled.

Danny smiled at this. "Cool. Hey, do you think you guys could play at a party? A friend of mine is hosting something, and I think we'd get a lot more people to show if we had you guys play."

Harry's brow rose. "Yeah, I'll talk to the others."

Danny grinned. "Great. You'll be there tonight?"

"Of course."

"Hey, is that Lu girl going to wear that latex outfit again?"

Harry laughed. "I don't think so. Not tonight."

"Damn, she's a fox! I mean, so are you, but in a different way."

Harry blushed. "Er…what do you mean?"

Danny coughed. "Well, I mean, she's got that whole blonde sexiness on heels thing, but you've got a more laid back sexiness. It's hot." He leant forward, and Harry realized that Danny was flirting with him. Even the other people in the Laundromat were staring at them.

Harry stared down at the folding tables that were separating them, fidgeting with the laundry basket. "Uh…well, thanks, I suppose."

He did realize that his black leather jacket often covered up his lack of curves, but he didn't realize how much it did so.

"We share clothes all the time." Harry blurted suddenly. "I actually have a latex outfit too, but I haven't worn it out yet."

Danny blinked in surprise. "You do?"

Harry nodded, still not looking at him. "Luna and I make them."

"So Luna's her real name?"

Harry nodded. "But sometimes we call her Lu. Kit's not my real name, but it's a lot better than my old one."

Danny smiled. "And what is your real name?"

Harry laughed. "Like I'd tell you that."

Harry came back to the flat with a grin. "Hey Lu, guess what?"

"Hmm?"

"A guy's interested in us playing at his party. He'll pay us too."

Luna looked up from her work. "Oh yeah?"

Harry nodded. "He'll be there tonight with his friends. You think I should wear the latex outfit tonight?"

Luna grinned. "I thought you'd never say that. Come on kit, let's get you all dressed up."

Harry ended up not wearing it. He didn't know how Luna could wear it and not melt, even with the cooling charms. He ended up wearing Draco's old school pants, which had been altered into shorts, and a white blouse, and a white button up sweater. She also had him wear white tights and her mary janes, and had charmed one of her headbands white.

Luna wore something similar, except for a skirt, and she had white bobby socks on, and no sweater. Her shirt was tucked in and shrank slightly, to show off her curves, while his was untucked and loose, nearly covering the shorts. She had pulled back her hair into two pontails, while Harry left his down, with the headband.

Needless to say, when Neville and Draco saw them when they returned, they had to get dressed again.

It was Friday, and Mark knew the place would be packed that night. Momo, the bartender, was smirking at him. "Ready?"

"Yeah. Those kids are something else. I can't help but wonder what they'd sound like with a real set of drums and electric guitars- I have no idea how they got those instruments of theirs to be loud enough to play acoustic."

Momo shrugged, leaning on the bar. "Does it matter? As long as they sound good, who cares? Anyways, introducing the drums might completely change their sound- who wants to mess with a good thing?"

"Yeah…you're right-"

Mark trailed off as he saw the four of them enter the back door, and Momo's mouth dropped open.

Mark shifted slightly, pulling down his shirt a bit, and cleared his throat. "Uh…nice look, ladies."

Draco and Neville snickered at Harry being called a lady, but they were used to it by now.

Luna smiled brightly. "Thanks!" They began setting up, and Mark watched them for a bit, staring at Luna and Harry as they sat close to next one another on the edge of the stage, getting their instruments ready.

Momo swatted Mark's arm, making him jump and look over at her. "What?"

Needless to say, loads of people got a kick out of Harry and Luna's outfits that night. They went wild as they openly flirted with each other, and when Draco and Neville flirted with them back.

As they finished, the DJ put some music on, and the four of them started packing up. A whole bunch of people dropped by, and said they were great. Harry was sliding his guitar into its bag when Danny approached them with his friends.

"Hey, you guys were great tonight." Danny said, looking over Luna, and Harry.

"Thanks." Draco said, wrapping his arm around Luna's waist casually. Harry got off the stage, and Neville put his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"So what's this about us playing at a party?" Neville asked.

Danny motioned to his friend, who was a little red head. "Yeah, there's going to be a party next week. Lots of people would be there if we could advertise you guys were playing. My Aunt and Uncle are opening a new record store, and they thought a band would be cool for opening day."

Harry grinned. "Next week? What day?"

"Saturday."

Harry glanced at the others. It would be the day after Sirius' Will reading. If everything went to plan, they would still be around here.

"Sure. What time?"

"Well, the store opens at 9 AM, and it will close at 11 PM that night. We want you to play from about 6PM to 9PM. Got any CD's?"

Draco shook his head. "No."

The little red head shook her head, her curls bouncing. "You really should! My Uncle knows people. Maybe he could hook you up. I'll talk to them about how much you'd be paid- the record store is up on 3rd street, across the street from the Donut shop. You know where that is?"

Luna nodded vaguely.

"Wicked. Oh, my name's Jenny." She said, laughing, winding her arm through Danny's. "So, you guys play any other instruments? You always switch around, and I keep wondering if you play anything else."

Draco spoke up. "I play piano, but we don't have one now. Lu's the only one that will play the lyre, and Nev's the only one that will play his drum-"

"Yeah, what is that thing anyways? I've never seen a drum like that before!" Jenny asked excitedly.

Harry laughed. "It's a steel tongue drum- but I've made it out of gold…er alloy." He didn't want to advertise that Neville's drum was pure gold- none of them wanted it stolen.

"You made it?" Jenny said with wide eyes.

Luna nodded. "He made all of the instruments."

Jenny gasped. "Wow, that's amazing…wait…he?"

Danny's jaw dropped, and he looked over Harry again.

"He, she, whatever. Kit is…Kit." Neville said suddenly, squeezing Harry around the shoulders. Harry gave him a questioning look, but didn't say anything.

Danny was staring at him in shock. "I thought you were a girl."

Luna giggled. "Maybe _she_ is, maybe _he_ isn't."

Danny still look shaken, and walked off with Jenny, who looked over her shoulder at them curiously. Harry turned to them. "What the hell was that all about?"

"I thought it was funny." Draco said unhelpfully, and Harry glared at him slightly, and looked at Neville and Luna, putting his hands on his hips.

Luna just smiled serenely at him. "Does it really matter? So many people think you're a girl anyways, and this little bit of mystery won't hurt us any. In fact, more people would talk- getting more people to talk about the band."

Harry fidgeted, and Luna continued to speak. "And this way, you can wear whatever the hell you want."

Harry sighed. "Fine. Alright. But if this gets us into trouble somehow, I'm blaming you."

Harry just rose a brow at Neville, who was grinning widely, looking unrepentant. "You're on the couch tonight, Mister Lion."

* * *

Harry was in Diagon Alley for the day, getting Luna some potions supplies. She'd run out, and need to get some more. He wore a heavy black cloak, with his hood up, and the sun was just falling over the street.

He had her bag of supplies in his arms as he walked down the street, and his eyes widened as he saw a bright colorful store up ahead that had the Weasley twins written all over it.

Harry grinned, walking to it quickly, chuckling at the signs. He went in, looking around. The stores was stuffed full of pranking merchandise.

"Hey, we're going to be closing pretty soon-" Fred said, coming from the back, and stopped short as he saw Harry.

"Kit, what are you doing here?"

Harry blushed. "Er…I was in the area, and I saw the store. Just had to drop by."

Fred shook his head, wagging his finger at Harry. "Mum's going ballistic over you. George!" He called out, and George came out from the back a moment later, wiping his hands off.

"Hey Kit, what's shakin'?"

Harry just laughed. "So, you guys finally opened your store?"

Fred nodded, grinning. "Yep. Isn't it great? Look here-" He motioned for Harry to follow him- there was a section dedicated to the Pens.

Harry smiled. "Nice."

"Thought you might like that. So…you making some potions?"

Harry closed his bag slightly. "Er…Luna, actually."

George snickered. "She's already gotten you doing errands for her?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "She just ran out of a few things."

"So all of you _are_ together, then." George said thoughtfully. Harry blanched, but George went on. "Everyone figured you were in hiding together. Of course, we've heard Malfoy's been out and about, making his rounds at all the shops. What have you guys been up to?"

Harry smiled, feeling slightly relieved. They hadn't meant it _that_ way. "Oh, you know us. Work, work, work."

"Uh huh." Fred said, looking as though he didn't believe Harry. "And when do you guys shag?"

Harry blanched again, and the twins laughed. George clapped him on the shoulder. "Harry, we've known about the four of you for a while now. We kind of figured it out when we saw you guys ducking into broom closets and things at school."

Harry gaped. "How-"

"Freddie, go get the map."

Fred went upstairs. George looked a bit solemn. "We have a map that shows the entire school- we got it back in our first year. We thought you might be able to use it."

Fred came back with a parchment in his hands. Harry's eyes widened as it was activated, and to his horror, he got tears in his eyes.

"It's the Maurader's map. Oh merlin." He sobbed.

"Harry?"

"How did you know-"

"Sirius…my Dad and Remus were the marauders." Harry said quietly, sniffling. "Merlin, none of us thought we'd see it again…"

He took the map into his trembling hands, taking it in. "This is amazing."

"Yeah. So…where do you guys go when you're off the map?"

Harry colored. "Er…Chamber of Secrets. I can't tell you any more than that. It's not here on the map. They don't have the room of requirement either."

"I know. We have no idea how to update it."

"I can ask Remmy-"

"Oh, which one was he?"

"Remmy is Moony. Sirius is…was, Padfoot, and my Dad was Prongs."

"Who was wormatil?"

Harry made a face. "Peter Pettigrew."

"The guy that framed Sirius?"

Harry nodded, folding the map closed, and spelling it blank. "Thanks guys, for giving this to me….I'll see you around, okay?"

Remus stared down at Harry's latest letter. The boy wrote him every three days, telling him all sort of things, but at the same time, not saying much of anything. He knew Harry was being deliberately vague because he was worried their letters could be intercepted.

He smiled though, when he read that Harry had gotten a hold of the Maurader's map- he'd gotten it from the Twins. He had already talked to the twins about this, and wouldn't tell him a thing, other than that Harry looked fine, and that he was with his friends- along with a bit of hero worship.

Remus was a bit disconcerted with the hero worship, but he knew Sirius would have eaten that up.

* * *

Harry and his friends would be getting paid 400 to play at the store opening, they found out, so they had agreed to play that upcoming Saturday.

The day before, on that Friday, was Sirius' will reading. It was to be held at Gringott's, and they were allowed to floo there. Harry and Draco knew that they would most likely be the main beneficiaries, considering that Harry was Sirius' adopted son, and Draco was the only other male alive with Black blood in their direct line.

Everyone dressed austerely for the occasion, in black robes. They had arrived first to the little room, where Griphook was waiting. He gave them a curt nod in greeting as they sat down next to him, on one side.

Hagrid, McGonagall, and Flitwick arrived, along with the Headmaster, Moody, Remus, and Tonks. There was no one else.

As Tonks came in, the doors closed behind her, and Griphook spoke, unfurling a parchment.

"Written on June 1st, 1996, by Sirius Orion Black:" He tapped the parchment with a clawed finger.

They heard Sirius clear his throat, and begin to speak. "I give 10,000 galleons each to Hagrid, McGonagall, and Flitwick for taking care of Harry and putting up with all my shit from when I was a kid. I know you could care less about the money, but you were there for Harry when I could not be."

McGonagall sniffled, bowing her head. Hagrid was not so discrete, and was bawling like a baby.

"To Dumbledore, I give you an enormous tab at the candy shop, so you can get all the lemon drops you want. Have fun. To Tonks, my niece, I give you your very own flat so you won't have to live with Andy anymore, and 100,000 galleons."

"To Remmy- you've been the best friend I could have ever had. You put up with all my shit over the years- drunken brawls, those muggle policemen, even shooing away old girlfriends- thanks for everything, mate. You get 100,00 galleons, and a place to stay at HQ- when the war is over, it's yours."

"Draco Malfoy- you don't need much money- you've got a good head on your shoulders for business, though, so I'm handing over all the Black investments and stocks to you. You've done a good job managing your family's estate- I'm proud of you. Continue to watch over Harry- I'm sure good things will come to you."

Draco looked shocked. The Black investments were almost as vast as the Malfoy's.

"Lovely Luna, darling girl, thank you for taking care of Harry. I've always thought you were a bit strange, but then again, aren't we all? I will never forget what I saw when I came to pick Harry up that one time- don't worry, I never told a soul…maybe I should now? I know you don't care much about money either, but I'm giving you 10,000 galleons- once this war is over, go out and make mischief with it."

There was a pause. "Neville, I knew you when you were just a baby. You were an ugly little bald headed thing, but I knew that if you were anything like your parents, you'd grow up to be somebody important. I've learned now, though, that someone can be great on their own- you're a wonderful boy, and you've helped Harry very much. I am proud to know you. I'm giving you 10,000 galleons to do whatever you want with it. Have fun, and make lots of trouble."

"I am donating 2 Million Galleons to St. Mungo's and 2 Million Galleons for Hogwarts. No more budget cuts in the near future. Take that, Umbridge. Oh, the stipulations on how to spend that money is quite clear, so it will go where it's needed."

"I am also donating 2 Million Galleons to Santa Fe University, towards their lycanthrope research program. They're good people, and it's for a good cause."

Everyone exchanged looks at this, but Remus didn't look terribly surprised.

Harry sniffled as it continued. "Harry…Kit, you are the closest thing I ever had to a son. Yeah, there were a few close calls with the girls, but…enough about that. I love you very much. I know your friends are looking after you- and you them. Take care of each other, okay? They're your family now- they have been for a long time." There was a pause, letting that sink in.

Harry realized it was true- that Luna, Draco, and Neville…they were his family.

"I know you guys have a lot ahead of you. Just keep it up- I know you'll succeed. Just don't forget to raise hell once in a while. I leave you the rest of the Estate. Yeah, yeah, you could care less about that, but hey, you now have a place to stay, and no one can tell you where to go. Oh, and make sure to start up that band, yeah? Just make sure to play it loud enough so I can hear you from wherever the hell I am now."

Harry choked a laugh, and Luna squeezed his hand.

And it was over. Griphook folded the parchment, and everyone sat there for a long moment.

"Everything has been deposited into your vaults. Mr. Potter, and your friends, please remain behind."

Harry nodded mutely, watching the rest of them walk out. With the look that Dumbledore was giving him, he knew they were just waiting outside.

Harry and Draco both had to sign some paperwork. It was then that Harry found out that by giving Harry access to the Black Estate, Sirius had emancipated Harry- he also had access to the Potter Estate now. It was a bit overwhelming, but Draco promised he'd help Harry with it.

They left the room with Griphook, not terribly surprised to see the others waiting for them expectantly.

"Harry, we need to take you to that safe house now." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.

Harry stared at him. "No." He stepped back, taking Neville by the hand, and Luna wound her arm through his. "I'm staying with my…my family."

Remus spoke up. "Albus, just let him go. I know you've been searching for him. If you haven't been able to find him all this time, Voldemort surely can't. Just let him go."

Dumbledore looked to the others, and by their determined expressions, he knew he was outnumbered, for now.

"Very well then. When shall we see you?"

"September first." Harry said, daring him to say anything sooner.

"Very well then."

Griphook followed them back to the floos, making sure the others didn't try to follow them.

* * *

Harry put his projects on hold for a bit, trying to acclimate himself to managing the Estate. Draco was trying to help him, but Harry didn't really know much of anything, besides what he'd heard.

After a few days of this, both boys gave up, and decided to hire several Goblins to do it for them- even Draco's Estate. It was getting to be too much to handle now, with everything else that was going on. It was terribly expensive, but worth it. Now they would just have to attend monthly meetings- which was nice.

Harry waved slightly to the neighbor girl as he passed her on the stairs. "Hey Kit." She said absently, carrying several books, continuing to walk down the stairs. Despite the crummy conditions of the apartment building, many of the people that lived there were rather friendly. It was rare for him to be called Harry anymore, with the exception of his friends- and he sort of liked it.

Sometimes he felt like Kit was another part of him- a darker, sexier, more dangerous part of him that only seemed to come out on stage and when he was having sex- he really liked that feeling. What Harry did not realize, however, was that Kit and Harry were still very much the same person- and Kit was slowly taking over. He was just growing up.

Harry went into the flat, dropping his keys on the table, closing the door behind him. Luna was in the kitchen, brewing a potion, while Draco was writing letters. "Hi Kit." They greeted, still working.

"Where's Neville?"

"Bedroom." The both said absently.

Harry smiled, and went into the bedroom. There were clothes on the bed- it looked as though Luna had laid out his outfit for their performance today.

Neville was pulling on his leather pants, and Harry smiled, enjoying the view.

"You really like those."

"Of course. You do too."

Harry just smiled. "Well, yeah. You know me and Leather." He wound his arms around the boy's waist. He rested his head on Neville's bare shoulder.

"Nervous?" He finally asked Neville.

"Why would I be nervous?" Neville replied, turning in Harry's arms.

Harry shrugged. "Dunno. I was just asking."

Neville bent down, kissing him languidly. "You're cute, Kit. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried."

"Let me help you dress."

Harry pulled on his skin tight blue jeans and boots, and was buttoning his dark red shirt while Neville brushed his hair. The shirt was a bit long on him, it fell to just below his hips, and the sleeves were a bit long.

"Harry?"

"Hmm."

"You look beautiful."

Harry smiled, turning around and kissing him. "Thank you Nev."

Neville gave him a smile. "Hey, look what Luna bought." He went over to a bag, and took out some black nail polish, and tossed it to Harry.

Harry rose a brow. "I've never used nail polish before."

"I know. None of us have, but Luna thought you might look good with it on today."

They tried painting Harry's nails, and they had to do it twice so it didn't look so messy. It did look good, though. Neville pulled on a black tank top, and Harry licked his lips, running his fingers over Neville's arm.

"Merlin, you look hot in that shirt."

Neville just smirked at him. "Do I?"

Harry giggled, feeling the boy reach down and squeeze his bum playfully. Harry nodded. "Yeah. Could you just imagine if everyone at Hogwarts saw us like this?"

Neville just rolled his eyes, reaching up to run a hand through his hair.

Luna ended up wearing a purple halter top and some black jeans, and since they were going to be performing outside, Draco had forgone his blazer and just wore some slacks and a button down shirt.

They arrived to the store at 5, and there were lots of people there- seeming to wait for them. They all cheered as the four of them arrived, pushing them towards the platform in the parking lot.

Who were they to argue with the crowd? They started playing early. More and More people filled the parking lot, coming in from the streets, leaning out of building windows to listen to them play. Harry idly hoped the Sirius was listening too, wherever he was.

It was an amazing night, and they played for hours- they took a short break halfway through.

Jenny bounced over, along with some of her giggling friends. "This is Kit, Lu, Nev, and Draco. Guys, these are my friends."

They all made small talk for a bit, and then they had to play again. As they played, Harry noticed several people were taking out hand held camcorders, and were filming them.

The next time they had played at the Black Box, loads more people showed up, having seen them play at the store opening. Mark was very happy about that. They got a couple of other small gigs, playing at house parties. Harry started introducing more and more of their own songs and arrangements, and less and less cover songs.

People didn't mind.

* * *

Harry gasped as the Ministry owls came in through the window. "Our OWL results! I'm so nervous!"

Luna chuckled, opening her letter, and started to read. Neville and Draco did the same. Harry opened his letter nervously, looking down at his grades.

_Harry James Potter, Undisclosed Location, England_

_Mr. Potter, _

_Your OWL scores are as follows:_

_Class: Theory/Practical_

_On a scale of O-A-P-T-D. Theory and Practical grades are considered separate OWL scores only if both are Outstanding. _

_Astronomy: O/O_

_Care of Magical Creatures: O/O- with distinction_

_Ancient Runes: O/O- with distinction_

_Transfiguration: O/O_

_Charms: O/O_

_Potions: O/O_

_History of Magic: O_

_Herbology: O/O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: O/O – with distinction_

_Congratulations, Mr. Potter, you have earned 18 OWLS, and have earned three distinctions. You are eligible to take NEWT courses in _all_ of your subjects. _

_Examiner Tofty,_

_Department of Testing and Examinations_

Harry peered over to look at the other's scores. They traded off. Luna had gotten a distinction in Astronomy, and Charms, while Draco had gotten a distinction in Potions, and Neville a distinction in herbology.

All in all, they were quite pleased. Harry learned that getting a distinction meant that you got the highest score out of all the students that had been tested in their year. That only left History of Magic, and Transfiguration, and the other electives- he wondered idly who got those.

* * *

Harry hissed in pain as the needle went through his ear- he was getting his ear pierced at the tattoo and piercing place not too far away from their flat. Draco thought it was terribly barbaric, but when he saw that people could get their tongues and nipples pierced, he changed his mind. Not that he would do it himself, or anything.

Harry just got a small hoop on his cartilage, glad he was just getting the one ear done- and nothing else- some of that other stuff he saw on the muggles sometimes made him cringe.

Neville and Draco were seriously considering getting tattoos, but had decided to wait until next summer, so they could think over designs.

It was two weeks before the holidays ended when they bumped into the Creevey brothers at a house party. They were in the middle of playing a set when Harry saw Colin gawking at them.

Harry's eyes widened, and he turned to Luna, motioning to Colin. Luna waved to Colin happily, waving him over. He disappeared for a minute, bringing Dennis with him. After they finished the song, they took a small break.

"What are you doing here?" Colin and Harry blurted at the same time.

Neville laughed. "We were hired to play here."

Colin's eyes widened. "You guys are _Forbidden_?_"_

"Yep!" Draco said, smirking.

Dennis looked as though he was about to explode. "That is so cool!"

Harry laughed. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We don't live too far from here, actually. We were invited to the party." Colin said, glaring slightly at his brother to shut him up.

After talking a bit about their holidays, and about the upcoming term, they had to get back to playing so Dennis and Colin hung about, watching the band play. Later that night, after everyone was leaving the small group talked privately.

"Hermione's made a hotline." Colin said, after listening to some of the new they had about the Ministry and things.

"A what?" Draco asked, confused.

"A Hotline. For all the muggleborns at Hogwarts. Every single one of us have each other's phone numbers."

"That's a really good idea." Luna said thoughtfully. "I suppose that's there to protect you guys from Deatheater attacks, right?"

Colin nodded. "Yep. We've also made an interfloo connection between all of our houses- and we use a special password to access it."

"Wow. Is this something new?" Harry asked.

Dennis nodded excitedly. "We're going to tell the new muggleborns this year when school starts too."

The following day, they went to get their school supplies. All four of them went under polyjuice, dressing in rather bland robes, their latex armor on underneath- just in case. They were taking no chances. Now that they knew for sure Voldemort couldn't be killed until all the Horcruxes were found, there was no use trying to kill him before then- or go looking for a fight.

In an ingenious move, Madam Bones was working with Gringott's to crack down on Deatheaters. Those who had been exposed with their financial records and things had been sent to Azkaban, and their vaults and things had been frozen- their families, if proven not to have the dark marks or any connections or sympathies with Voldemort, would be allowed to have access to their accounts.

For those Deatheaters who did not have families, their money was used to fund training new Aurors, as well as other programs. Madam Bones was definitely a shoe-in for the upcoming election, and Harry hoped she would win.

So far, they had put ten Ministry workers into Azkaban- but they had not captured those who had escaped just yet. None of them had been spotted since the attack at the Ministry.

Diagon Alley was quiet, and a number of businesses were boarded up- probably in fear of Voldemort attacking there. Business was bad, apparently, with the exception of students who were getting school supplies, and the people who bought things from peddlers- protective amulets and things that probably didn't work.

They got their supplies quickly, and left Diagon Alley as quickly as they came. They didn't want to stick around too long.

* * *

It was their last performance of the summer. Mark was sad to see them go, but all of the regulars came to see the group perform for the last time.

Harry took the mike as they got on stage, looking over the crowd. He spotted the Creevey brothers in the corner, along with Dean Thomas, and Justin Finch-Fletchly. There were lots of other people there that had come to see them before.

He was wearing an oversized dark purple sweater, black short shorts, tights, and boots- with the black nail polish and everything- he was much better at painting his nails now.

Luna was dressed in a black halter and a mini that showed a lot of skin- as she got up on stage, she got loads of cat-calls. She winked at Harry, pulling on her guitar.

"Thanks everyone for coming." Harry said to the crowd. "This is our last performance of the summer- we have to get back to school soon…" He made a face at this, and everyone laughed.

"However, we'll be practicing our little hearts out while we're in school, and we'll be back next summer!" Everyone cheered at this.

Harry motioned to Mark over by the bar. "Mark has been good enough to give us a bit of time next summer- I hope to see you then." Harry motioned to the others. "And for the newbies, this lovely blonde next to me is Lu-"

Luna laughed, and spoke into her mike. "And this brunette over here is Kit…" She motioned to Harry, and then Neville, who waved at everyone, sidling up next to Harry, strapping on his drum.

"I'm Nev, and my amorous friend over there is Draco." Neville motioned to Draco, who was blowing air kisses to some nearby girls. They squealed and giggled.

"And we are _Forbidden." _Harry said, and the crowd went wild.

They started singing their first song of the night- something he knew the muggleborns in the corner would get right away. They sang slow and clear- the only accompaniment to Harry and Luna's voices was Draco on his violin, playing softly, and Neville, playing the flute, just as soft.

_"The moon is silent,_

_The water is still,_

_The air quiet,_

_The grass grows,_

_There is a forest,_

_Up on a hill,_

_A Forbidden forest,_

_And nothing seems to be there,_

_Nothing but the trees,_

_Nothing but the air,_

_No nests are even there,_

_I walk through the forest,_

_Wondering why it's quiet,_

_Wishing my friends were there,_

_The trees are tall,_

_The grass green,_

_I feel so very small,_

_Because I am not alone,_

_Things are hidden every-where,_

_Beneath the grass,_

_Above the tall, tall trees_

_There is a song_

_No human can sing-_

_I can hear it,_

_Can you?_

_There is a Forest,_

_A Forbidden Forest,_

_Up on a hill,_

_At first glance,_

_Nothing is there-_

_But if you look closer,_

_Take another look,_

_You'll find something more,_

_Something you'll never find in a book-_

_There is a Forest,_

_A Forbidden Forest,_

_Up on a hill,_

_A song sweetly sings,_

_In the clear midnight air,_

_That drives away feelings of despair,_

_And you'll find creatures hidden deep,_

_Some nice,_

_Some thrice as big as we-_

_Some that you cannot even see-_

_The Forbidden Forest,_

_Is no longer quiet,_

_I no longer feel small,_

_Because, Our home is there."_

As the last notes of the stanza came to a close- the silent audience broke into applause, and the quartet quickly began playing their next song. Soon, they were finishing their first set, and taking a break.

The muggleborns practically pushed their way through the crowd, getting to them.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Dennis said excitedly. "I really liked that first song!"

"Yeah, is that really about the Forbidden forest?" Dean asked.

Harry laughed. "Yeah. We spend so much time there during the school year it does feel like home sometimes." He shrugged. "So you guys liked the music?"

Justin grinned, nodding, as did the others. "Yeah, I mean, we heard you guys play last year before exams, but it was nothing like tonight!"

Harry chuckled, glancing over to Luna and Draco, who were drinking their waters. Neville was talking quietly to them.

"So you guys are going to play here next summer?"

Harry shrugged at Colin's question. "I hope so. Who knows what will happen, with the war and everything. I'd like to."

Dean spoke up. "I noticed people were filming you guys…you're okay with that?"

Harry shrugged. "Yeah. It's not like Voldemort's going to be looking at muggle video tapes."

Harry walked into platform 9 ¾, alongside Luna, Neville and Draco. People noticeably got out of their way, cutting a path through the crowd of students and their families. Luna and Draco were holding hands, Luna almost skipped as she tugged Draco along, walking towards the train. She had just seen her Father that morning, so she was still terribly excited about that.

She had her hair braided in long pigtails that ended somewhere around her thighs, and she wore a yellow-green sundress with flip flops- nothing covering up her lack of bra. Draco, on the other hand, was wearing finely tailored robes- in blue.

Neville was gently guiding Harry forward through the crowd by his arm, glancing about the crowd, looking for any foes. As far as he could tell, there were none. Harry smiled up at him as they got on the train. He was wearing his leather jacket over a too long grey buttoned up shirt, his black shorts, boots, and tights. His nails were painted black. He nonchalantly tucked his hair behind his ear, earning a few gasps from the onlookers.

He'd given in and added a few more studs to his ears- he could see why people got so many piercing once they started- but he was definitely not getting any on his face.

The four of them went to 'their' compartment, where Draco and Neville had to leave Harry and Luna to go to their prefects' meeting. The two of them occupied themselves reading their books.

Luna toed off her flip flops, wiggling her purpled painted toes as she put up her feet on the windowsill, leaning back. Harry gave her long legs a lingering look, and went back to reading.

Neville and Draco opened the compartment door, and Harry only raised a brow as every single prefect came into their compartment. "Uh…hi guys." It was then that he noticed that they were also all members of HA.

Neville just gave him a look, and sat next to him. Luna made no move to get her feet off the windowsill, and Draco sat next to her. Hermione Granger crossed her arms.

"So? Is it true?"

"What is?" Harry asked, looking at Neville and Draco.

"Our Defense teacher!"

Harry frowned, and Draco explained. "They seem to think that you know everything that goes on at Hogwarts."

Harry blinked. "Um…I don't. What's going on?"

"Dumbledore is teaching Defense this year. With an American." Susan said finally.

Harry gaped. "Are you serious?"

Hermione nodded. "We thought you and he were so close- that you had to know."

Harry shook his head. "I had no idea. I've been away all summer."

"Yeah, spending a summer being a rock star with the muggles." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "All of us spent the summer working hard and training and-"

Neville spoke up, frowning at her. "Hey, we were training and studying every single day while we were in hiding! Yeah, we spent a few nights a week playing at the Black Box-" Neville stood, glaring. "The last time we overworked ourselves, Harry suffered from magical exhaustion- we learned ages ago to balance work and play. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No." Hermione meeped.

Harry colored, motioning for Neville to sit down. He did, putting an arm around Harry's shoulders protectively, a move not lost to any of the Prefects.

"So…you two are an item now?" Terry said uncomfortably.

Harry glanced at Neville, and Neville spoke up. "Kit and I have been together for a long time now, not that it's anyone's bus-"

"Nev." Harry chastised, squeezing the boy's arm, glancing to the others. Luna had not looked up once from her book, and was still wiggling her toes in some nameless tune.

"Can you get her to stop that!" Daphne motioned to Luna. "It's driving me crazy!"

Harry swatted her foot, making the girl giggle, and drop her feet. She finally lowered her book, looking at the others.

"I didn't know you were gay, Kit." Padma said with wide eyes.

Harry frowned. "I'm not."

"But-" Hermione pressed on.

Neville spoke up. "He's bi. So am I."

"Bi?" Terry asked, looking confused.

Luna spoke up. "Bisexual. They are attracted to both girls and boys."

"Is that even possible?" Terry asked with wide eyes.

Harry gave him an 'are you that dumb?' look, and Luna nodded. "Wonderful, isn't it?" She giggled.

Hermione made a face, clearly not impressed, looking to the boys. "Couldn't you just make up your mind? It seems sort of greed-"

Harry's jaw dropped, and Luna spoke up again. "I don't think that's very nice, Hermione. You like boys, don't you?"

"O-Of course I do!" Hermione blustered. Several prefects looked at her dubiously- she didn't really seem to like anyone but her books.

"Then how would you feel if someone forced you to like girls as well? Or forced you to only like girls?" At everyone's shocked look, she went on. "As you can see, things like this just happen, and can't be chosen for you- so they can't just decide over one or the other."

"Oh." Hermione said feebly.

Terry furrowed a brow. "Wait…muggle girls like other girls? Isn't that taboo? How do they procreate?"

Daphne and Susan shifted uneasily, glancing at each other, but Hermione saved the day. "In the muggle world, there is a process called artificial insemination. Many homosexual couples use this, as well as straight couples if they are having problems having children-"

"Huh?" Several of the purebloods asked.

Harry spoke up. "It's basically a medical process where a woman can become pregnant. Muggle men can't have kids."

Hermione gasped. "Wizards can have kids?"

Harry grinned. "Yep! Isn't that great?"

Neville stared at him, smiling, and several of the girls cooed at this. Luna spoke up. "It is a bit tougher than female pregnancy, but children born from wizards are notoriously powerful. And if Harry had one, well…" She glanced at Harry, who blushed furiously.

"But that's not going to happen for a long while yet." Harry said. "I've got lots of plans that don't include kids-" He gave a pointed look to a sheepish Neville. "So don't even think about it."

"I think you'd look gorgeous pregnant." Neville whispered into his ear, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. Harry swallowed, staring at him.

Draco coughed, interrupting their moment. "The Head Boy and Girl told us prefects about Dumbledore being the new Defense Professor- I wonder what he's going to teach us."

"Are you still doing HA, Harry?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, we learned so much from you! I got an O on my OWLs." Susan said, looking excited. Several others nodded at this.

Harry glanced to his friends, who were looking at him encouragingly. Neville squeezed Harry's waist. "Um…yeah. Of course I will."

Several cheered at this, and a few of them started to leave, intent on spreading the word.

"Oh, and Harry?" Hermione asked as she was halfway out the door.

"Yeah?"

"Take off that black nail polish. I don't think that's allowed at Hogwarts." And with that, she left.

Draco closed the door behind her, before Harry could say anything.

"Fuck that. Loads of people break dress code, and no one says a thing. Where does it say a student can't wear black nail polish?"

Luna giggled. "No where. It doesn't say anything about piercings either. It just says that we need to wear our school robes." Her eyes lit up. "It doesn't say anything about if our robes can be altered in any way."

Harry shifted uneasily, knowing what she was going to say. "No. No, you will not dress me up-"

"No, silly, even I think skirts are a bit tough to wear in COMC sometimes- I'm surprised other girls haven't thought of this already. Let me borrow your pants."

The four of them walked out of their compartment dressed in their school robes- Luna, in all her wisdom, was wearing a pair of Harry's pants with the rest of her school outfit, and was quite happy about it. All of the students stared and muttered at her, probably debating whether it was part of dress code or not.

One girl finally had the courage to say something when they approached the carriages. "Luna, why are you wearing pants? Where is your skirt?"

"With my other things. I wanted to wear pants, so I'm wearing them." Luna said flippantly, and got onto the carriage. Draco and Neville followed her, and Harry looked at the girl.

"There's nothing in the dress code that says girls have to wear skirts. Muggle women have been doing it for ages." He said, and got onto the carriage, leaving the girl to stare on in wide eyed realization.

When everyone got to the school, people were still gaping at the four of them, and Harry could hear whispers about his and Neville's relationship. He didn't care- as they parted at the doors, Harry kissed him on the cheek casually before the boy went to the Gryffindor table. That set off some more whispers, and left Neville grinning like mad as he sat with his housemates.

Draco kissed the top of Luna's head before he left for the Slytherin table, and the two Ravenclaws settled in with their own housemates. Anthony stared at Harry.

"So it's true, then. You and Longbottom are together."

Harry nodded.

"Is it true about the muggle band thing? I thought Colin was joking when he told me."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, it's true."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-xxx-xxx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-xx-xx-xx-x-x-x-xx-xx-x-x-x-xx-xx-x-x-xx-xx-xx-x

Yay Music! Can you believe that they're on their sixth year? Wow! They grow up so fast! ;)


	12. Beep Beep

x-x-x-x-xx-xx-xx-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-

After the sorting and the feast, Dumbledore stood to make announcements. He looked very twinkly-eyed.

"Now, I have a few announcements to make. Filch has doubled his list of banned objects for the year, most of the new items are coincidentally in the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes catalog-" Students giggled and snickered at this.

"Also, we have reinstated all Clubs, organizations, and social events-" Many cheered at this. "Also, in a week's time, the school will host a contingent of Aurors that will be protecting our school. They will not interfere with our classes- they are here to protect all of us. Oh, and our Defense Professor this year will be myself-" Many gasped at this.

"In the event I am not able to teach a class, I have an assistant that will be arriving within the week. Thank you. Now, may we begin our Feast?" He asked rhetorically, because with a wave of his hand, the food appeared on the tables.

As everyone ate, Harry thought about what he could learn from the man. Even though Harry didn't like Dumbledore very much, he couldn't deny the man was talented. He idly wondered who this assistant would be.

Meanwhile, Luna was being grilled by all of the girls. Why was she wearing pants? Was it allowed? Where did she get the boy's uniform pants from? Was it uncomfortable?

The next morning, Harry dressing for the day in the inner chamber. He glanced over at the still sleeping Neville and Draco, curled up against each other. Luna was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching him.

"You wearing pants today?" Harry asked her.

Luna nodded. "Yep."

Harry tossed her another pair of his pants. "Good thing we wear about the same size."

She got off the bed, pulling them on, not bothering to put panties on. Harry glanced at her, buttoning his own pants. She looked beautiful. He said just that, and she gave him a kiss.

"Thank you Kit." She grabbed a shirt, and pulled it on, and Harry realized that it was also his-

"Hey, I need-"

"Just wear mine- it's not like you haven't done it before." Harry sighed begrudgingly, and pulled on Luna's shirt. It was cut a bit differently than his own- but not noticeably so. It looked good.

Luna left her shirt untucked, slipping on her boots, running a hand through her wavy hair. "Let me brush your hair."

She was doing just that when the other two boys woke.

"Morning Kit. Lu." Neville said sleepily, kissing both of them. Draco did the same.

"I could get used to this." Harry said softly, sighing as Luna tugged on his hair a bit.

"Get used to what?" Draco asked, pulling on his shirt.

"Waking up like this. The four of us." Harry said, glancing at Neville. "Have you guys thought about that?"

Neville stared at Harry, brushing Harry's bangs from his face. "I would be lying if I said I hadn't. I don't think people would understand, though."

Harry stared up at him. "Would they even need to know?"

"Nope." Luna said cheerfully, pulling Harry's hair into a ponytail. "Gorgeous. Come on, Nev, get dressed before breakfast is finished up."

They headed upstairs, and went to the Great Hall. All conversation stopped as the entered the room. Harry looked warily at everyone, and he and Luna went to the Ravenclaw table, while Neville and Draco went to their tables.

"What's going on?" Harry whispered to Padma as soon as he sat down. Padma handed over her copy of the Daily Prophet.

_BOY WHO LIVED IN LOVE?_

_Harry Potter, just starting his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has found love. There have been rumors flitting about about the Boy Who Lived's love life for years- but has finally been confirmed- Harry Potter is dating Neville Longbottom, heir to the Longbottom Estate. _

_Rumors have been going about the two for years, only refuted by the fact that many people think the Boy Who Lived seems to be taken with his other best friend, Luna Lovegood, who has an on again-off again relationship with Draco Malfoy, another close friend. _

_What do the other students say about the Potter-Longbottom affair? Some say it's been happening for years, while others say it won't last long. People are hoping to see how this turns out- the Potter and Longbottom families have been close for centuries, and a marriage between the two would be quite an alliance. Both boys are extremely powerful, financially, politically, and magically, and many say that only good things can come of this result. _

_However, what of the Lovegood girl? And Draco Malfoy? What do they think of their friends' relationship? Lovegood is described as an eccentric girl that is quite amorous and attentive with her male friends- perhaps she is dallying with the Boy Who Lived as well. Only time will tell._

Harry growled, thrusting the paper back to Padma. Padma glanced between Harry and Luna. "Luna, where were you last night anyways?"

Luna was cutting some melon. "With the boys." She said absently.

Not having read the article, she didn't think about how that would sound to their housemates, but Harry had. He sighed. "We were just having a back to school get-together. We did it last year too."

Padma nodded slowly, folding the paper. Cho was staring at Luna, disgust forming on her face. She glanced at Harry, who was staring at her, daring her to say something, and she quickly looked away.

Harry smiled as he looked at his schedule. Since they were in NEWT classes, their classes only met once a week- doubles, so he had much more free time. He knew it would be filled with lots of homework, research, and his own projects, but he was happy to be back at school.

All their NEWT classes included all four houses, since the classes were so small. It was strange to see all of them mixed up together, but Harry thought it might make things easier to work together.

Luna came into the Charms classroom, frowning slightly. She had kipped off to the restroom before class. She slid into her seat next to Harry.

"Lu, everything alright?" He asked quietly.

Luna nodded, pulling things out of her bag. "Yeah. I'm fine, Harry."

Harry glanced over at Draco, who was on her other side, looking at her worriedly. Harry leant forward, putting his hand on Neville's shoulder. Neville turned slightly, looking at Harry, with a small smile. Harry squeezed, and leant back.

Flitwick made his speech about NEWT classes- it sounded rather similar to the OWL's speech- with one noticeable exception.

"Since all of you are now in NEWT courses, instead of being expected to write essay after essay of separate topics, you will be expected to write just one-"

Ron grinned widely at this.

"This essay, due at the end of the year, can make or break your grade in this course. It will be on a topic of your choosing- so choose wisely. It will be 50 feet long-" There were several whimpers at this- "With no larger than one inch letters." He glared slightly at Ron and several other slacking students.

"Now, for the next two years, we will be covering Modern charms- charms that have been invented within the last 100 years, and how they improve our life- in your seventh year, you will have the opportunity to make your own Charm-"

Harry's eyes widened, and he grinned, before he could help himself. Flitwick went on. "Keeping that in mind, it may help you come up with some sort of direction to go with your essay. Think of a problem you have often, and how it could be solved with a Charm. Now, let's review."

Flitwick then quizzed them quickly about the charms they had covered last year, to check up on all of them- it was quite dizzying, as they were expected to answer quickly. Harry grinned. This was going to be fun.

Transfiguration was much like it. They were going to be learning conjuration that year, progressing throughout the year from small inanimate objects, to eventually larger animate objects by their seventh year- in their seventh year, they were going to cover the animagus transformation. Many seemed excited by this, but McGonagall told them that not everyone could do it.

Harry thought about his own form, and debated, not for the first time, whether he should tell her. Luna had finally finished her form over the summer, but hardly used it, because her bird wasn't native to their area. Neville was still struggling with his, while Draco was about halfway through his.

He approached the Professor at the end of the class, motioning for the others to go on. They did so, and Harry knew they would be waiting outside for him

McGonagall looked at him curiously. Harry just gave her a sheepish grin. "I'm an animagus."

She didn't look terribly surprised. "Alright, let me see it."

Harry transformed into his cat form, and bounded onto her desk. She seemed to study him clinically. "Hmm….your green eyes and that tuft of grey are your only distinguishing marks. Very good, Mr. Potter. I assumed you haven't registered."

The cat shook its head, and hopped off the desk, transforming back to Harry.

"No. I won't register until after the war is over."

The woman nodded. "Completely understandable."

Harry blinked at her surprised. "Really?"

McGonagall chuckled. "Yes. We are in a war, are we not? You need every advantage you can get. Have you told Albus?"

Harry shook his head. "No. And I'm not planning on it until I'm ready."

She nodded. "Very well then. You best be going off, hmm?"

As Harry went to the door, she spoke up again. "And your friends?"

Harry grinned. "Luna's a bluebird. Neville and Draco are still working on theirs- they're both having a bit of trouble."

She nodded. "Have them come to me, and I can help sort them out."

Harry grinned again. "Thank you professor."

She just gave him a soft smile, and waved him out.

Harry and Luna were walking to dinner that evening when a group of girls passed them, glaring at Luna. Luna seemed to be unperturbed, and didn't seem to notice them.

"Luna…maybe you should stay in the chamber tonight."

"Nonsense, Harry." Luna said, hooking her arm through his.

Harry paced the common room that morning, waiting for Luna. Several gaggles of girls already came down the stairs, giggling- shutting up as they saw Harry. They hurried off before he could say anything, though.

Harry looked up to see Padma coming down the stairs, looking worried. "Harry, it's Luna…"

Harry looked at her worriedly, drawing his wand. "Is she alright?"

Padma shook her head. "No, but it's not like that…while we asleep last night, some girls…cut her hair…it looks…" She sniffled.

Harry put his wand away, sighing. "Tell her to come down. Please, Padma."

Padma nodded, and went back up the stairs. Luna came back down, red eyed, wearing a purple nightshirt. She broke into a sob, running down the stairs, hugging Harry tightly.

Her long blonde hair had been cut jaggedly all over the place, chunks of it was missing. It could easily be fixed with a haircut or a potion, but it was the fact that it happened in the first place upset them both the most.

Harry pulled her over to the couch, holding her."Hey, Lu, it's alright." Harry whispered, rocking her. "You still look beautiful to me."

Padma, who was sitting down across from them, stilled at this, but neither of them noticed.

"It looks awful, Harry." Luna sniffled. "I haven't cut my hair since my Mum died. It just…didn't seem right…she was always the one to do it, and…"

Harry held onto her tighter. "I know, Lu. But you know what?"

"What?" Luna said, wiping her tears away.

"We can fix it. I know you can whip up a potion that will fix this right away- or we can cut your hair."

Luna stared at him. "Cut my…"

Harry nodded. "Yep. That way, you can show everyone 'hey, I don't care what you think about me- I'm stronger than this."

Luna gave him a small smile. "Okay."

Harry studied her hair. "Unfortunately, the longest it can be cut is about your shoulders." He flicked his wand, transfiguring some scissors out of a nearby box of tissues.

He and Padma cut Luna's hair right there in the common room. After they banished the blonde locks on the floor, Luna ran a hand through her hair, marveling at the new length in a transfigured mirror.

"Wow."

Her hair had been transformed. Yeah, they were all sad to see the long blonde tresses go, but it had been replaced by a short, spunky cut that made Luna look a bit older, and a bit edgier. It was layered, the longest bits were halfway down her neck- the layers were angled, and her bangs were as well, brushing into her eyes.

Padma couldn't believe the change- no beauty spell could recreate a haircut like this- it was a very unique look, and it looked great on the girl.

"You look wonderful Luna." The girl gushed.

Luna hugged them both tightly, and bounded up the stairs to get ready for the day.

Padma turned to Harry. "She does look great."

Harry gave her a sad smile. "Yeah."

Padma shook her head. "I don't know what happened. I'm usually such a light sleeper- I would have noticed if someone had come in and done something like that."

"Don't worry, Padma. It's fine."

Harry toyed with his wand a bit. "Still, it wasn't right. I'm sure we'll find out who it was soon enough."

Luna came back down the stairs, grinning. She was wearing Harry's pants again.

"Where did you get the uniform pants anyways, Lu?" Padma asked as the three of them headed for the common room doors.

"Oh, they're Harry's. We wear the same size. We borrow each other's stuff all the time." Luna said, skipping ahead of them.

Harry blushed immediately, glancing at Padma, who quickly hid a smile.

"Er, I don't wear her skirts or anything."

"I know. I'm guessing she meant your ties and stuff." Padma said, snickering.

"Um, yeah."

When Luna walked into the Great Hall that morning, Draco's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped.

"Wow, she looks good." He heard another Slytherin boy say.

"She's mine." Draco growled, before he could help it. He stood from the table, and walked right over to her.

She only had time to squeak before he snogged her, right in front of everyone. Luna pulled back dazedly.

"Um…what was that for?" She breathed.

Draco stared at down at her, holding her tightly around the waist. "For looking so lovely."

Luna gave him a smile. "Harry and Padma helped cut my hair."

Draco grinned at them both- Padma was blushing slightly. "Thanks guys. You did a wonderful job."

Mail arrived, and stacks of letters seemed to pile onto Harry and Luna's plates, as well as Neville's and Draco's. They banished all of it, not really wanting to read stupid fanmail.

They walked into the Defense classroom, not really knowing what to expect. All of the students gawked at the classroom.

There were no desks, no chairs. There were mats and pillows about- in fact, it looked a lot like HA.

Harry exchanged a look with Neville- realizing that Dumbledore must have been watching their HA meetings. As Harry looked around the classroom, he noticed that the majority of the students who had passed the class with high enough grades to get into the NEWT course were HA kids- only two Slytherins and one Ravenclaw were there that had not been in HA.

They were Su Li, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. Dumbledore didn't seem to be anywhere, and Harry thought it odd. He'd been looking for the man as soon as he came into the room.

He motioned to Luna, Neville, and Draco, and all four of them casually looked about the room, looking for Dumbledore.

Harry then thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye- he cast a stunner, and heard laughter, Dumbledore raising a shield casually.

"Good job, Harry. I was wondering if anyone would see me." He glanced at the rest of the students- most of them had drawn their wands as soon as Harry cast the stunner, others, when he'd drawn his wand.

"Good job, all of you. Please, sit."

"Where?" Nott asked, crossing his arms.

"On the floor, if you like."

The students did just that, while Dumbledore chose to conjure his squashy looking chair.

"Now, this is your NEWT defense class. These next two years will be focusing on the practical sort of things- after last year, you need a break from theory."

"Thank Merlin." Ron muttered.

Dumbledore twinkled at him.

"Now, I would like all of you to pair up. When pairing up, choose wisely." The man said pleasantly, and everyone paired up quickly. Luckily, those in the HA knew exactly who to work with- after all, they had done a lot of group work the year before.

Harry had paired up with Susan, while Neville was with Daphne- Luna was with Hermione, and Draco with Padma. They were the strongest duelers there (that they knew of), besides themselves- and their strengths and weaknesses worked well together. Nott, Zabini, and Su Li thought it odd that the four of them had split up, but said nothing. The others paired up rather easily, and got to it.

Dumbledore watched them all with a twinkle in his eye. "Very well, then. You and Your partners shall be dueling other pairs, or dueling each other throughout the year. Sometimes you will be joining other pairs to form larger groups, and you will go head to head."

He looked thoughtfully at the students. "Now, since we only meet once a week, I expect that all of you should be sufficiently prepared for each class. Each week, we will cover five spells. Those five spells shall be learnt and ready to use for the following class. Considering we have 40 classes together this term, you will be learning 200 spells this year in this class alone."

All of their eyes widened. It seemed so simple, putting it just for 5 spells a week, but the total...it was rather daunting.

"However, some of you may already know some of these spells. When we cover them, I will not only expect you to know how to use it, I will expect you to know how to use it creatively."

He paused, smiling. "Now, can anyone tell me a spell all of you learned in your first year?"

"The levitation spell? Sir?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

Dumbledore nodded. "And how could that spell be used effectively in a duel?"

She didn't answer for a moment, slightly confused.

Harry spoke up. "Levitation spells can be used to lift Heavy objects, and if another power is put into it, another person. You could do some serious damage with that."

Dumbledore nodded. "Correct." He flicked his wand, banishing his chair.

"Let's get to work, shall we?"

"You can't deny Dumbledore knows his stuff." Neville said, rubbing his shoulder as they walked out of the classroom. They were all exhausted and sore.

Harry groaned, holding onto the other boy. "I think I need a nap."

Neville chuckled. "Come on Kit. We don't have class until Runes this afternoon. Naptime."

Draco spoke up. "I think I'm going to head to the library. Lu?"

Luna smiled, winding her arm through Draco's.

Harry and Neville stripped as they got into bed together, Harry sighing softly as the boy rubbed into his back. "Feels good." He murmured.

Neville kissed his temple. "Good."

They both dozed off for a bit, and then Harry woke, checking the time. They had a bit longer until lunch. Harry looked Neville over with a smile, and leant over, grabbing the lube from the bedside table.

They had the muggle stuff, provided by Luna, as well as the handmade lube, made by Luna as well. He uncapped it, and used a cleaning spell on himself, and quietly prepared himself, staring down at the other boy.

He struggled to keep from crying out, and he slowly straddled the boy, slicking him up. Neville shifted under him, sighing in his sleep. Harry slowly penetrated himself, sliding onto Neville's cock.

He let out a groan as he felt hands grip his hips.

"Hey…oh…" Neville was awake.

Harry squirmed, feeling the boy harden even more inside him.

"Fuck…fuck me." He panted. "All that dueling gets me riled up."

Neville chuckled, thrusting into him shallowly, and sat up. "Yeah, I know." He murmured, kissing Harry on his neck.

Harry wound his arms around the boy's shoulders, tilting his head back. Neville kissed Harry's collar.

"You haven't taken that off since I gave it to you."

"I know. I put some charms on it so it would stay clean and stu-" Harry groaned, cutting himself off, bouncing in the other boy's lap. He cried out, clawing at the boy's shoulders.

"Fuck Harry…you're mine, aren't you baby?"

Harry nodded breathlessly. "Yes, Nev, always- harder, harder Nev…" He begged. "Please?"

Neville's hands tightened on his hips, one of them slid to his bottom, pushing him up and down on Neville's cock.

"Fuck me…fuckfuckfuck yes!" Harry cried out as the boy slapped his bottom. Harry thrust himself onto Neville's cock even faster.

"Fuck, do it again Nev-" He whimpered as the other boy slapped his bottom again.

"Yeah, I bet you like that, you little slut, you just love my cock, don't you…" Harry groaned at Neville's dirty words breathing into his ear-

"Oh yeah….fuck me…please Nev…Harderharderharder-" He was shoved down onto the bed, and Neville got on top of him, kissing him hard, muffling his pleas and begging.

Neville was pinching his nipples and down his abdomen, making Harry writhe under him, and then slid his hands into Harry's hair into a bruising grip.

"Fuck Neville, hurt me..please…that feels so good-" Harry babbled as the boy yanked on his hair, being cut off with a bruising kiss.

He felt like he was being swept away, higher and higher, nothing could ever bring him down- he was turned over onto his stomach, and he spread his legs, feeling Neville kneel behind him, and thrust into him again. Harry thrust back into him, gasping for breath, stilling as the boy slapped his bottom. And again. And again.

Neville had stopped thrusting, his cock still in Harry as he slapped the boy's bottom and thighs repeatedly, making his skin pink-

Harry nearly trembled in excitement, almost over the edge, if only…if only… "Neville, please fuck me." He begged, unashamed. "Please, I want you so bad-"

Neville stopped his slaps, stilling Harry's hips. "Have you been good?"

Harry nodded. "Yes… I've been very good Neville. You know I have."

"I seem to remember you were up rather late last night…"

Harry whined piteously. "I was studying…you were with me…it was okay…"

"I know sweetheart-" thrust "I was just checking-oh…"

Harry let the boy thrust to him- by the grip on Harry's hips, he could tell that Neville didn't want Harry to push back. So he just knelt there on the bed, letting the boy use him. His arms grew weak, and he leant forward on them slightly, bowing his head.

He would never, ever get tired of this. Never.

He felt Neville come into him, and he felt the other boy collapse beside him on the bed- however, he was too far gone himself to move, and stayed there, kneeling on the bed, Neville's spunk dripping down his thighs.

He felt…wonderful. Perfect. Nothing was wrong in his world- at this moment.

A hand slid over his thigh. "Harry, you can relax now." Neville said softly beside him.

Harry relaxed subconsciously, lying down next to the boy. He glanced down, and he didn't even realize that he wasn't hard any more. What had happened?

"Wha- happened?" He felt a little sluggish, like his mouth was full of cotton- like he'd been drinking.

"I don't know." Neville looked at him worriedly. "Are you alright?"

Harry didn't answer, he just curled into the boy's chest.

He finally answered a bit later, after trying to gather his thoughts. "I…I think so. I…I think I'm just a little out of it."

Neville pet him a bit, cleaning him up, kissing his hair tenderly. "We should get going soon- we have to get to lunch. Will you be okay to walk?"

Harry nodded slowly. "Yeah…just slow. I'm really thirsty."

Neville nodded. "I think we should start allowing the House Elves access down here. It'd make things easier."

Harry nodded, feeling a bit sleepy as the boy helped him dress. "We'll talk to them later."

They sat together at lunch, at the Gryffindor table. Harry was still feeling a bit off and sluggish, so Neville was putting food onto Harry's plate for him. Harry smiled at him, thanking him silently.

Neither of them noticed Hermione studying them intently.

Harry bit his lip, head bent down over his paperwork. He was in Runes class, and they had jumped right into work. There were only six people in the class now- NEWT runes were notoriously tough.

Neville had decided to drop it, as did Draco, both of them choosing to concentrate on Herbology and Potions, respectively. That left Harry, Luna, Hermione, Padma, Daphne, and Zabini in the class.

They were each to make a magical object, using runes- having done this already, Professor Vector expected Harry to do something phenomenal, although he hadn't said it in so many words.

Luckily, Harry already had several projects going. Luna was going to make another yoyo with runes on it. The one Harry had made her ages ago was working just fine, but it had a habit of hurting people if they didn't know what to do- so she was remaking it so that it would not hurt the wielder- what no one realized, except for perhaps Luna and Harry, was that this item would be a very effective weapon, if used properly.

Harry had three projects- but he was only going to be 'officially' working on one for class, keeping quiet about the other two. He didn't want his ideas to be stolen.

Harry was paired with Draco in potions, like they had always been since their very first potions class. Harry was slicing their materials with a practiced hand, humming under his breath. Draco was preparing their cauldron now, reading up on the instructions again.

Snape walked by their station casually, and stopped. Harry glanced up at him to see the man was staring at his hands.

"What is that on your hands?" The man asked, a sneer on his lips.

Harry looked down. "Er…" He glanced at Draco, who bit his lip.

"Is that nail polish?"

There were several snickers in the classroom. Harry felt his face warm.

"Er…yes sir. It's just black nail-"

"Take it off." The man said, glaring at him.

Harry's jaw set, staring at Snape. He was uncomfortably reminded at that moment that the man was his Father, and- he saw Snape's eyes widen a moment, and Harry's eyes widened, and he looked down, paling. His Occulemncy shields…damn, Snape must have been a legilimens!

"Potter, stay after class!" Snape barked, striding away to his office.

Harry's hand shook slightly as the door slammed closed. Draco leant over. "Kit?"

Harry glanced at him, eyes suspiciously wet. "He knows."

Draco paled, almost dropping his stirring rod in their cauldron. "Oh shit."

Harry nodded, glancing at Luna and Neville, who were looking at them intently.

At the end of the class, All of the students cleaned up. Snape stood by his office door expectantly, crossing his arms.

Harry glanced worriedly at his friends, watching the last student walk out. Luna and Draco quickly put up some silencing and alarm wards, and Neville stood by the door.

Severus watched all this with a careful eye.

"What's going on?"

Harry tensed. "I…so you did…hear it. I usually have my barriers up, you must have-"

Snape stared at him, striding towards him. "What the hell is going on Potter?"

Harry cringed, stepping back slightly. Draco went to Harry's side, looking at his Godfather. "Sev…all of us took inheritance potions to…er, make sure there weren't any surprises."

"Needless to say, there were." Neville said, crossing his arms.

Harry shifted uneasily. "I could hardly believe it myself, but I-"

"When? When did you take this test? When were you going to tell me?"

Harry bowed his head. "At the end of our fourth year. Only we know- Sirius…Sirius didn't even know."

Snape stared at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Harry shrugged. "I…I thought things were hard enough." He said quietly. "You're a spy, sir. You've got enough going on. I know I certainly do-"

"You. Are. My. Son." Snape said, grabbing Harry by the shoulders, eyes dark. "You should have told me. We can take the test again, I want to see the results with my own eyes."

Harry nodded mutely, eyes wide. Snape glanced over to see the others looking at Harry worriedly, and Neville looked as though he was going to draw his wand at any moment. He pulled away from the boy.

"I…just want to know one thing." Harry said softly. "How…how…how did it happen?"

Snape just sighed. "Your…Mother and I were best friends growing up. We…were neighbors of a sort. We distanced ourselves from each other when we were about…fifteen or so. Things changed when we got out of Hogwarts."

He paused. "For a short time, we were working together at the Ministry, in the Potions Research department. I had…thought I had gotten her back- we were constantly together- she was dating your Father at the time, but it didn't seem to be anything serious. Then, suddenly, she's transferred to another Department, where, I don't know, and she's married your Father. Two months later, I find out she's pregnant, and they went into hiding not too long after that. The next thing I heard about her…she was dead."

Harry stared at him. Neville and Draco were holding onto him tightly, and Luna stood next to them.

"She worked at the Department of Mysteries…didn't she?"

Snape shrugged, looking down. "Most likely. She was a brilliant witch."

"And somehow, all the brilliant ones end up stuck there all their lives, or dead." Luna said bitterly. Snape stared at her.

"My Mum worked for them." Luna said quietly. "Sometimes I think they'd rather kill off people if they want to leave- even Obliviates can be recovered, if you're strong enough."

Snape stared at her for a moment, and looked at Harry. "I need a sample of your blood."

Harry nodded.

That night, Snape looked pale and shaken when he came to dinner, and Harry knew the man had seen the results. Their eyes met for a fraction of a second.

_Meet me in my office tonight, just before curfew. Your friends may come._

Harry's eyes widened and he nodded just slightly, and started putting food on his plate.

That evening found the four of them in Snape's private lab, pacing. "So…she wasn't even a muggleborn!"

Harry shook his head. "No…but she didn't know that. She had no idea."

Severus slumped onto a stool. "Merlin, Lily, if we had known…" He shook his head, snapping himself out of it.

"What's going to happen now?" Harry asked quietly.

Severus stared at him. "What do you mean?"

Luna squeezed Harry's shoulder. "What Harry means is…with the war and everything…you won't be able to…publicly acknowledge him, but…would you want to?"

Severus stared at Harry for the longest time. "I…I don't know." He said quietly.

Harry's eyes went down. "I understand sir."

"I mean, I don't know, because such a possibility has never occurred to me. You must allow me some time to think about…about everything."

Harry nodded, eyes still on the floor.

Neville spoke quietly. "To be honest…we're the closest thing to family Harry has. We are Harry's family. I think…I speak for all of us when I say that it would be…okay if you were a part of our family too."

Harry and Severus both stared at Neville in shock. Luna just smiled, and Draco nodded encouragingly.

Luna spoke softly. "After all, with…the war, we have to find happiness wherever we can. It gives us a reason to survive, and keep on going." Harry looked at her gratefully.

Severus stared at them, each of them. "I must ask…Draco, I know you've only told me hints of your relationship, but…."

"We're together. All of us." Harry admitted. "I know it's…unusual, but…we can't help the way we feel. I'd rather be with all of them than to have to choose…between them."

Severus nodded slowly, seeming to let this sink in. "No one else knows about…me…"

Harry shook his head. "Although Flitwick is aware of my Mother's family history, he does not know this. He had taken her blood sample, not mine, so he does not know-"

Severus sucked in a breath suddenly. "The Prophecy."

"You know it?" Harry asked, glancing to the others.

Severus nodded. "Yes. Has…has it occurred to you that you may not be…."

Harry stared at him, words going over in his head. Neville's eyes went round. "Thrice defied." He murmured, looking to Snape.

"I know your Mother and…Potter defied the Dark Lord three times- however, in my…position, I have defied him numerous amount of times. I do not know how the Prophecy will take that into consideration…after all, you are James Potter's heir, his…son. But you are also…mine."

"If Harry isn't…the one…then I am." Neville said looking grim.

"Perhaps." Severus finally admitted.

Luna shook her head. "But you weren't marked, Neville."

"And I was." Harry said, biting his lip.

The following week, the Aurors arrived. It wasn't just the British Aurors, but American ones as well. The British wore their red robes, while the Americans wore brown dragon hide.

The students liked to make fun of the funny American accents and slang- they were quite different than the British wizards.

The day they had arrived, Madam Bones had been there, along with the American President, and his son Mike- along with another man, who looked to be in his early twenties.

The Press was there, taking pictures as Madam Bones and the President shook hands, and the President and Dumbledore shook hands.

However, it was when Mike called Harry over from the crowd of students, and shook hands with him, that the photographers went mad. Mike clapped Harry on the back, and motioned to the man.

"Harry, this is my friend Sam; Sam, this is Harry. This is the guy I told you about."

"Nice to meet you." They said in unison, and shook hands. Harry laughed. Sam was a rather tall bloke, with a tan, dark brown eyes, and wild looking brown hair. He was rather handsome, in geeky way. He wore dress slacks and a button down shirt, much like Mike, but Harry was under the impression that he didn't usually wear something like that- he looked quite uncomfortable.

"Sam here is helping Dumbledore out with his classes." Mike said.

Harry's eyes widened, and he grinned. "Wicked. Hey, I've got a few projects I want to show you guys-"

Dumbledore cleared his throat, and everyone went quiet. He looked over the student body. "Sam Whittaker here is going to be assisting me with teaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. He has Masteries in Defense and Runes from the Salem Institute, and is currently working on one for Magical Theory. Please give him a warm welcome."

Everyone cheered, and not a few girls were giggling and sighing at the boy. Sam groaned under his breath, and Harry caught it.

Mike chuckled. "The old man here hates attention. You two will get along, Harry."

Harry grinned up at Sam. "Don't worry about it. Just don't answer any fanmail, and it will die down, unless you do something absolutely scandalous."

Sam gave him a slight smile at this, and looked over the students.

The following day, Harry and his friends walked in with Sam. Lots of stares went their way, and Sam stiffened at the attention. "Just ignore them." Luna said quietly.

Sam nodded. He was wearing muggle blue jeans, and a band t-shirt, and boots. His wand holster could visibly be seen- it was bit different than Harry had ever seen before. He had a pair of dragon hide gloves stuffed in his back pocket, and had a scar going all the way from the top of his hand, to just above his elbow.

He had explained to Harry and his friends the night before it had been during one of his 'experiments' gone wrong. Sam went to the Head table, and sat next to Hagrid, who he seemed to like.

Ollivander was gone. Luna had told him this one morning. Ollivander just closed up his shop overnight and disappeared. The fact that the older man had closed up shop first made her believe that he wasn't kidnapped, just that he had gone into hiding.

Harry just hoped that he would come back before the following year. Who would make wands for the new students?

Harry laughed as he was shoved into the bookcase. Neville covered his mouth with his hand, stifling his laughter. They were in the library, supposed to be getting books, but Neville seemed to have other ideas. Harry stiffened, as the boy picked him up slightly, kissing him. Harry wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders, arching into him.

Neville thrust against him, kissing his neck, while Harry tried his best to keep from crying out. Harry bit his lip as Neville slid a hand in between them, into Harry's pants. Harry stiffened. "What are…oh…" He hissed, thrusting into Neville's hand.

"Nev…not here." He panted. "Not…" Harry whimpered as Neville squeezed him tightly. He tilted his head back, reaching up behind him to grab the bookshelves for leverage.

"Yess…fuck, please…Nev…." Harry whispered. They barely noticed a book falling off the shelf.

Neville thrust against him, picking him up fully after sliding his hand out of Harry's pants, and carried Harry over to another bookshelf- this one against the wall, in the corner. He glanced around, quickly casting a silencing spell, and unbuttoned the front of his pants. Harry rubbed up against him languidly.

"What do you want Nev?" He breathed.

"Suck me off."

Harry knelt down in front of him, and started doing just that.

Right there in the library. Just because Neville told him to.

Hidden in between the muggle studies section and household charms section. It was only the second week of term, so there weren't a lot of people there, but still…

Neville was thrusting into Harry's mouth, gripping his hair tightly in his hands. Harry worked quickly, knowing exactly what the other boy liked.

What they hadn't counted on was the wide pair of eyes peeking at them from behind the muggle studies section.

Colin looked down uncomfortably to see his cock straining in his pants. Yeah, they were hot together. Harry was -gorgeous- but Colin had realized a long time ago that Harry was spoken for. He looked longingly at the couple in front of him. He wanted something like that-

"What do we have here?" A whisper from behind him made him jump in surprise.

It was that American. Sam.

"Um…" Colin's face went red, glancing through the bookshelves, and Sam peeked through, studying them intently. He glanced down, and Colin covered himself up, blushing.

"Don't be embarrassed about it." Sam said with a smile. "Happens to everyone. Gorgeous, aren't they?"

Colin nodded.

Sam sighed. "Always the pretty ones." He said, almost to himself, staring at the couple.

Colin didn't know what he meant by that, so he said nothing.

He studied Colin, making the boy fidget. "You have anyone?" Colin shook his head, afraid to speak.

Sam studied him a bit more, and Colin swallowed. The way the man was studying him was-

"You should talk to your friends. They might help you find someone." And with that, Sam left.

Colin stared at him, and glanced through the bookshelves. He should really leave. He picked up his book from where he'd dropped it, and left, intent on finding a loo.

Susan stared at Professor Sprout in shock. "What?"

The woman stared at her quietly, tears in her eyes. "It happened not even half an hour ago. The Papers will have the story out by the morning…I thought you should know. The Headmaster wanted to wait, but…" She shook her head.

Susan's hands trembled. "Merlin, was it…Him?"

Sprout nodded. "It was Him- not any of his Death Eaters…there was quite a struggle. Your Aunt is…was, a very strong woman."

Susan cried, and wished Daphne was there.

Amelia's death was felt throughout the community- it was a hard blow to the light side. Amos Diggory was elected as Minister, and he was trying to continue the changes in the Ministry that Amelia had started...but it just wasn't the same.

Harry was reading his Herbology book in the Forest. He was sitting on the rocks, soaking up the sun's rays. Luna sat behind him, playing with his hair. It was an unusually hot day, so Neville and Draco were swimming. It was probably one of the last really warm days of the year.

The fairies were out and about, flitting over the water, giggling at the antics of Neville and Draco. Harry felt a strange sensation in his hair.

"Luna…what are you doing to my hair?"

"Dying it. Parts of it, anyways."

Harry's eyes widened. "What the hell, Luna-" He started to turn around, but the hand on his shoulder made his stay put.

"Don't move. You don't want this stuff on your skin."

Harry set his book aside, crossing his arms. "Should I ask what color?"

"Red. A nice dark red. It should look really pretty. I have to let it set for a bit."

Harry sat there for a few moments, eyes going over to the pond, watching Draco and Neville kiss, and then Neville waded out of the water. Harry watched him walk, licking his lips. That would never get old. Neville had the best bum ever, even better than Draco's, whose bum was toned from all that Quidditch.

Neville saw him looking, and smiled. "Hey kit, what are you up to-" His eyes trailed off, looking at Harry's hair. "Luna…what did you do?"

"Does it look horrible?" Harry asked, worried. Luna swat his arm.

Neville shook his head. "No…right now it's blue-"

Harry gasped, but Luna cut it. "That's because the spell is setting. I've got another two minutes. You can start taking Harry's shoes and things off. He'll need to get into the water."

Neville started taking off Harry's socks and shoes.

"I can do that-"

"It's much better when I do it, don't you think?" Neville asked, not pausing to pay attention to Harry's halfhearted protests.

Soon, his pants were off, as well, and Luna said it was okay to take off Harry's shirt. Neville did just that, and then stripped off Harry's underwear, and dropped him into the pond.

Harry gasped, coming up for air, glaring up at Neville and Luna, who were laughing at him. He glared at Draco, who was laughing next to him as well.

"Guys…"

"Your hair looks good." Draco said, looking at his hair.

"Thanks." Harry grumbled.

He waded out of the water, shivering, grabbing his wand from his wand holster. He transfigured a blanket, and wrapped himself it it. A few drying and transfiguration charms later, he was looking at his hair in the mirror.

It was as Luna said it was. The majority of it was still black, but underneath, peeking out, were locks of deep dark red, almost the color of blood. He ran a hand through his hair, watching the colors play against each other.

"Very nice." Neville murmured, coming up from behind him.

"Do you think I should cut my hair? It's almost to my hips." Harry said in a small voice.

"No, I think it's gorgeous." Neville said running his hands through Harry's hair, finding strands of dark red here and there.

"I…I do like it. Thank you Lu."

"I thought you might. Come on, let's get your nails done- you've started chipping away at it again."

That evening, when walking down the corridor for dinner, several boys stopped, turned, and stared, eyes widening. He'd left his hair down at Neville's insistence. Since it was a Saturday, no one really bothered with uniforms, so Harry was wearing his shorts, tights, and boots, along with his leather jacket and red shirt. His nails had been redone by Luna.

As they walked into the Great Hall, he idly tucked a lock of his hair behind his pierced ear, showing off a bit of red. Luna giggled next to him. They were staring at her too, of course- she was wearing a grey tank top that didn't leave much to the imagination and a pair of faded jeans and hiking boots.

The two of them settled at the Ravenclaw table, intent on eating a fast dinner. They had a lot of work to do tonight. Neville and Draco were meeting their partners for other classes, so they were going to work on a paper for Runes in the library.

They ate quickly, and left the Great Hall, heading for the library. They were just down the corridor from it when they saw Theodore Nott, Adrian Pucey, and Blaise Zabini coming up the opposite way. All three boys stopped and stared at them.

Harry ignored them, not liking the way they were staring at he and Luna. "Come on Lu. We're almost there."

The girl waved to the boys slightly as the two of them passed- that seemed to be some sort of signal, because they jumped.

Harry gasped in surprise, being pinned up against the wall by Nott. "Get away from me, you little-"

He could hear Luna yelling next to him. "Get off me!"

Harry twisted out of the way, cringing as he could feel the boy's hardness- this felt wrong, this was bad-

"What, no big, bad boyfriends to save you now?" Nott breathed into his ear, grinding into him. "You two go shaking your asses all over the castle at us, and I think we should do something about it."

Harry pushed him away, trying his best, and he could hear Luna next to him, doing the same.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!"

Harry looked over to see Colin and Dennis Creevey, along with Ron Weasley and Dean Thomas. They were running towards the Slytherins, wands drawn. The three Slytherins knew they were outnumbered right away, and ran down the corridor.

Harry crumpled to the floor and looked over at Luna. She looked angry. Very angry. "Lu?"

The blonde's eyes softened, and she grabbed onto him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…you?"

The Gryffindor boys went to them. "Are you two okay?" Dennis squeaked, kneeling in front of them. They helped them to stand.

"Thanks." Harry said quietly. "I couldn't get to my wand. Nott was holding my arms back." He shook his head.

Ron nodded slightly. "Alright. You guys need to go to the hospital wing or something? Um…maybe Flitwick?"

Luna slid her hand into Harry's. "Yeah…we should go to Flitwick, Harry. Maybe he could help."

Several of the boys glanced at their joined hands, but Harry tightened his grip on Luna's hand.

"Yeah. If he thinks we should go to the hospital wing, we will…"

"We can take you." Colin said. "That way those guys won't bother you again."

Harry smiled at him, making the boy blush. "Thanks Colin."

As they began to walk, Harry laughed. "The big, bad Gryffindors to the rescue."

Dean chuckled at this, elbowing Colin. Dennis laughed. "I don't know about big…I'm even shorter than you guys, and that's saying something."

Harry colored. "Yeah."

After Flitwick was told what occurred, they called Severus right away. The man was extremely concerned, and they flooed Madam Pomfrey. They hadn't gotten more than a couple of scrapes, but it was still on record. Harry gave them their memories of the incident.

Snape stared at Harry. "There is a spell you can put on your wand holsters, so all you have to do is flick your wrist, and your wand is in your hand. The Aurors have it on their holsters- they normally don't put that spell on civilian wand holsters."

Snape taught them the spell, while Flitiwick watched on, curious. After the two Ravenclaws left, Flitwick turned to Severus expectantly.

Severus seemed to wilt. "What I say cannot leave this room."

Flitwick flicked his wand about his office a few times, and Severus' skin crawled at the wards.

"Done."

Severus took a deep breath. "Harry is…my son." He croaked.

Flitwick's eyes widened. "What?" He whispered.

Severus bent down, putting his hands on his face. "I know, I know. It seems he took an inheritance test, to check on what you had told him about his…heritage. When I found out I was so shocked…I still don't know what to think."

Flitwick stared at the man. "You and Lily…I thought you never…"

Severus lowered his hands. "After school, you know we worked together. Well…things got a little out of hand sometimes…in the office, when we were working late. It was just a few times, but…" Severus shook his head. "I still can't believe it."

Flitwick furrowed his brows. "So…he is your son. Have you told Albus?"

"Of course not. Anyways, he would never believe me. No one would." Severus said quietly.

"I do. Lily loved you, Severus. Believe me when I say that." Flitwick said.

Severus stared at him. "But how can you be so sure-"

"So told me. She was devastated when your friendship ended. She loved James as well, but she loved you first. I don't think she ever stopped loving you-"

"Don't say such things-"

"She married James because she thought it was safer, I think." Flitwick said, staring the dark haired man down. "She was a muggleborn, or at least everyone thought she was, and that time was dark- people like her were being kidnapped left and right."

He shook his head. "She wanted you to be safe. And she could be safe with James- a pureblood with a wealthy family."

"But was she happy?" Severus whispered.

Flitwick nodded slowly. "She was. When…when she told me she was pregnant, she was bursting with excitement and happiness."

"She…somehow knew, though. It shows on the paper that he was blood adopted by James. He must have known as well." Severus said, in quietly growing horror.

"They must have done it for a reason, Severus." Flitwick said quietly, trying to puzzle this together. "Blood adoption is a highly illegal ritual."

"I know. Merlin, he looks so much like her sometimes. Especially with that red in his hair now. And when he's angry."

Flitwick shook his head. "But he is not her, at the same time. He is…like you, in some ways. You know how he grew up."

Severus shuddered. "Yes. Merlin, if I had known-"

"No. Severus, don't go down that path." Flitwick said, setting his jaw. "Regret and wishing will not get anyone anywhere. You know better."

Severus bowed his head. "Yes. I…do. I don't know what to do. How to help him."

Flitwick smiled. "You're certainly on your way. That spell you taught him tonight should come in handy. I'm surprised I didn't think of it myself."

Severus looked thoughtful. "He has two wands- two wand holsters. What is that other wand?"

Flitwick sighed. "Let me tell you about a little Raven named Harry. He was in his first year here when…."

The three Slytherins had been put on probation. If an incident happened like that again, they would be expelled, their wands snapped in half. The lesson was learnt quickly, and the following day, all three Slytherins had come up and apologized to the Ravenclaws.

They also stayed very, very, far away from Neville and Draco.

Harry sat on the bench, fiddling with his quartz microphones in the courtyard. Luna, Neville, and Draco were preparing their instruments.

A few of the American and English Aurors came by the courtyard on their patrol, looking at them curiously, but kept walking. Some students followed afterwards.

Within twenty minutes, word had spread enough that half of the upper years were in the courtyard, and the majority of HA were there. Harry was testing out his quartz crystal microphones.

He touched them, activating them. "Can you guys hear me?"

Several students winced, holding their hands to their ears, while others looked on in wonderment. The three microphones were in groups of 3 large, 6 medium, and 9 small crystals- all clear quartz. There were bound together with a combination of unicorn and threstral thread, and covered with runes. Each of them stood on a wooden stand, polished to perfection, just like a wand.

Harry sang a A note in each of the microphones- testing them out, tweaking them a bit, calibrating the sound. Everyone was staring on curiously. He then noticed the Aurors coming by again, with a few additions- they stuck around this time, murmuring to each other.

He looked to his friends, who looked at him expectantly. "Okay. Ready guys?"

"Wait!" Harry looked over to see Colin and Dennis pushing their way through the crowd, cameras in their hands. He rose a brow, seeing Colin flip his camera on.

"What's that?"

Colin blushed, turning it off again. "My camera. When you put it on long exposure, it plays an image- but instead of looping about like a normal picture, like every five seconds or so, it loops about every time the image ends."

Harry stared. "Sound?" He asked hopefully.

Colin shook his head, blushing again. Dennis piped up. "That American is helping him with it."

Harry grinned. "Great!" He motioned to Colin, and the boy flipped his camera on.

Harry looked to the others. "Which one first?"

Luna fingered her guitar for a moment. "Why don't we try some Queen?"

Harry grinned, and nodded, turning to the microphone.

They had been rocking out for some twenty minutes when Harry noticed that the teachers had joined the Aurors around the outskirts of the courtyard- even Hagrid and Firenze were there. Dumbledore was twinkling madly, and he was bopping along. A lot of the students had started dancing long ago.

Dennis was taking regular pictures of the quartet, while Colin was keeping his camera on them, filming them.

They were taking requests, so they sang everything to the Beatles, to the Red Hot Chili Peppers, to Stevie Nicks, to Bob Marley, to… you get the picture.

Harry finished up with 'their' song- Forbidden. All of the Hogwarts students stood there, mesmerized, while the muggleborns that had been there for their concert during the summer were grinning madly.

As soon as the last notes ended on Luna's lyre, everyone clapped and clapped, and the four of them bowed slightly.

Colin's camera was shut off with a soft click.

Sam studied the film intently, watching it play. "You got about an hour's worth of footage?"

Colin nodded. "Yeah. I could get more- Harry seemed really interested in the idea- he probably wouldn't mind playing for us again."

Sam bit his lip thoughtfully, not noticing Colin stare at his lips as he did so. He studied the paper before him. "Damn, I wish we had those recording stones finished. If they were, we could sync the sound and the film together."

Colin grinned. "Want help?"

Sam glanced at him, smirking. "Finished all your homework yet?"

Colin blushed. "Er…almost."

Sam ruffled his sandy blonde hair. "Come back when you're finished."

Harry stiffened as he read the note. A grim looking Flitwick had handed it to him- with the Gringott's seal on it.

_We have located another item. Please be here at the bank as soon as possible. _

No names, nothing.

It was just Harry and Flitwick this time, along with the goblins, when they destroyed the gaunt ring. The metal melted- it was a weak metal, probably muggle made- leaving only the stone. There was the tell-tale scream, hissing and oozing as the horcrux was destroyed. Good riddance.

There were spells and protections on the stone the Goblins didn't really understand- but they allowed Harry to keep it- as it was rightfully his. He tucked it away when he got back to Hogwarts that night, hidden in between his nightclothes, and forgot it promptly.

Harry watched Sam shake hands with Fred and George. The three inventors got on fairly quickly, and soon, their table at the Three Broomsticks was filled with little drawings and sketches drawn on napkins and things. Harry leant forward, studying the plans.

"Well the microphones used stones in sets of three- I found that worked best, physically and magically- the sound reverberates off of one another-"

"Oh, I get it!" Sam said. "I did that, but-"

"I used threstral and unicorn hair to bind it. Using the stones alone would break them, wouldn't it?"

All three other inventors gaped.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You used what?" George asked.

Harry shrugged. "It worked, didn't it? The Unicorn thread is pure- alone, the tones would be too high, and break the quartz. The threstral thread, combined with it, mellows it down, and makes it louder at the same time- the combination of the two vibrate the stones just enough so they won't break."

Sam blinked at Harry. "What's the difference between Threstral thread and Threstral hair? And the Unicorn-"

"There's spun together into thread- made stronger. That's the only difference. Hagrid taught me back in…Merlin, my first year, how to do that."

The three of them stared at him.

"Oh." Sam said. "We don't really have stuff like that over in the U.S. We have loads of magical snakes and things, even some smaller mammals, but don't you guys have the largest population of threstrals here…"

Harry nodded. "Hagrid's been breeding them and training them since he was a kid. He's grown them from a herd of twelve to over 300. The species was nearly extinct before."

"…How come no one ever heard about this?" Sam said, almost to himself.

Harry just rose a brow. "Hagrid is a half giant, and he's dealing with creatures that people rarely ever see. Who would pay attention to that? That's what the Ministry thinks."

Fred shook his head. "I think someone should pay attention to that."

Sam cleared his throat. "Back on the topic. Could I take a look at those mikes?"

Harry nodded. "I've already sent off the paperwork to patent them, so you can go ahead and play with them all you want…er" He blushed, the other boys started laughing. "You know what I mean."

Neville came over, holding a butterbeer. "Hey Kit, come on, Luna wants to show you a new outfit."

Harry groaned. "Another one? How many has she got today? Three?"

He waved the others off, paying his tab, and left the pub.

Sam watched him go. "Kit?"

Fred chuckled. "Kitten. Who knows who started it."

"Probably Neville."

"Yeah, man, that boy is far gone-"

"Ever since he was firstie. He tripped up over Harry all his first year."

Sam watched their byplay with a smile. "They've been together for a while then?"

The twins nodded. George spoke up. "Yeah, but I think they've only come out about it this year."

"Yeah, they've been together ages…Merlin….I think they got together about three years ago, maybe four."

Sam rose a brow. Even he hadn't been in a relationship that long. Then again, he was only 22. "What about that Draco guy? And Lovegood?"

Fred laughed. "Little Love has been in Kit's heart since he first saw her- er…" He trailed off, seeing the look on Sam's face.

"What?"

George spoke up, glancing about. "Well…they're….very open. If you know what I mean." He said softly, and took a swig of his butterbeer.

Sam blinked. "Oh." He'd honestly thought Harry was exclusively into guys. Hmph, something must be off with his gaydar.

"Course, if we hear you repeating that, we'll hex your bollocks off." Fred said cheerfully, twirling his wand in his fingers.

"Er, I don't know what bollocks are, but I can pretty much guess…I would like to keep them, thank you very much." He paused for a moment. "It never really occurred to me before…but it's kind of obvious, isn't it?"

The twins nodded in unison. Sam looked down to the drawings again, eager to get his mind off of the four sixth years. "So, how would you guys like to work with me?"

Harry smiled as Luna showed off her outfit. "Very cute. I suppose you're getting that one too, then."

The blonde grinned. "Of course!"

The shopkeeper smiled. Luna ducked into the changing rooms. Harry slid his hand into Neville's, looking about the store. Draco was looking out the window thoughtfully.

It was then they felt the ground shaking.

Harry's wand was in his hand instantly. "What was that?"

Luna got out of the dressing stall, tugging her sweater over her body suit. The shopkeeper looked at it curiously, but said nothing, watching all four of them draw their wands.

"You better floo out while you can, miss- I think I see something on fire." Draco said, opening the door.

Her jaw dropped.

Indeed, Madam Puddifoot's was on fire. Many students were running away from it, casting aguamenti on their clothes, putting out the flames. Harry saw several HA members running towards the place, and the four of them picked up the pace.

Draco gasped as he saw his Father come out of the smoking building. He looked strangely fat, and there were lines about his eyes and mouth that hadn't been there before. The man stared at his son, and drew his wand. Draco raised his wand instantly.

They heard a high pitched laughter inside the building and Harry's heart stopped, for just a moment. He paled, barely noticing the Aurors showing up, surrounding the building, along with the HA.

The ground shook again. What the hell?

Harry looked over at Luna worriedly, and saw her looking determinedly at the burning building. Aurors were putting out the fire now- and arresting Mr. Malfoy.

Something in his face though, told Harry that he wasn't going to go down without a fight- soon enough, in a green colored flash, he'd killed three of them, and was making his way towards Draco.

What happened next would be remembered for a long time. Madam Puddifoots…collapsed inward. The laughing abruptly stopped, and Voldemort appeared atop the rubble, flourishing his wand. Six more Aurors died in that moment. Harry's eyes widened, and he realized they were all just…standing there like a bunch of idiots. He motioned with his hand, and that set off a rainbow of lights in the air, all towards Voldemort and Malfoy, who had nearly gotten to Draco.

The both apparated away in that moment- leaving Draco to stare at the space his Father had just vacated.

A few moments later, Harry could hear the whimpers and cries and pleas for help inside Madam Puddifoot's. All the students and Aurors started digging into the rubble immediately.

All in all, twelve Aurors had been lost that day, and three Hogwarts students. Needless to say, Hogsmeade weekends were cancelled for the rest of the year.

Harry stared at the poster in his hands, and then glanced at Dennis, who was looking at him hopefully.

"I like it. You look cute, Harry." Luna chirped, looking over his shoulder.

Harry fidgeted. "Could you make regular ones? Muggle pictures?"

Dennis nodded. "Yep. Just takes different developer, that's all."

"Alright then. How much are you selling them for?" Harry asked.

Dennis' eyes widened. "Well…I was just going to hand them out…"

Draco laughed. "No, you've got loads to learn. Sell the big posters, full size, for a 13 sickles. The smaller ones, 10. That should cover printing costs and things, right?"

Dennis nodded hurriedly. "Yeah, it only takes about 10 knuts to print each of them."

"Then there you go. You can be our official photographer." Draco said, smirking.

"Really?"

Luna giggled. "Yeah, Den."

Dennis hopped up and down. "So cool! When do I start?"

Harry motioned to the poster in his hands. "Now, I guess. Got more of these?"

Within a week, posters of the quartet were plastered all over the Hogwarts' dorms. It was an understatement to say that it disturbed Harry to find out that Cho Chang had a life size poster of him next to her bed.

They also learned to not make the life size ones move. That was a bad idea. They also learned to spell them so that the pictures would only do certain things- if they were spelled to strip, or do other naughty things, they would be unaffected, and make funny faces at the caster.

That was with Fred and George's help. Dennis and Colin opened a contract with them so they could start selling the posters in their store -they sold like hotcakes.

"So…what are we doing for the holidays this year?" Harry asked, painting his nails by the fireplace. Luna looked up from her reading. It was November, and the holidays would be starting within the month.

"Well…I wouldn't mind going back to our little flat." Draco said cautiously.

Harry sighed. "I wouldn't mind it either. But…is it safe?"

"You know it is." Luna said.

"I know, but I mean…here? How do we know Voldemort won't come here if we leave?"

The four of them sat there for a long moment.

"I guess we're staying then." Neville finally said.

"I could just…visit Daddy on Christmas day. He's on a trip right now. I could join him for a bit." Luna said quietly.

Harry sighed. "Luna, I know you miss him- I don't want to keep you from him. You should go."

Luna bit her lip. "You think it'll be alright?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, we'll be here. Nev? What about your family?"

Neville looked down. "Maybe just for a couple of days."

Harry sighed, staring into his tea. It was Christmas morning, and he was missing Neville and Luna terribly. Draco gave him a small smile from across the table. Many students had the same idea- and went home for the holidays. There were a handful of students who had remained behind- many of the Aurors had the day off, although not all of them.

Susan was looking a little out of it as well, sitting next to him. Since her Aunt had died, she had no other family to go to- nowhere really to go. She was trying her best to keep the Christmas spirit up. Daphne sat a little ways down the table glancing at her.

The Great Hall doors slammed open- making all the students jump, revealing a distraught looking Luna and Neville, Colin, Dennis, Dean, and Hermione- who looked inconsolable.

They all looked a little worse for wear, and Harry yelled out as Luna collapsed, face first- her clothes were singed and ripped. He ran to her, Draco on his heels, the other students and teachers that had been at the table.

Harry held Luna's head in his lap, and he found her arm was bleeding. He was healing her right there, barely listening to Draco and the Professors questioning the others.

"There was an attack. I don't know what happened- one minute, My Mum and I were opening presents, and the next, Death Eaters were coming through the floo-" Dean was saying.

"And then he just hit her- right there in the chest with that ghastly curse-" Hermione sobbed against McGonagall.

"And Dad took his shot gun, and got him right in the head-" Colin was describing with wide eyes, Dennis holding onto his brother's arm tightly.

Luna opened her eyes slowly, looking up at Harry. "Daddy's dead." She whispered.

Harry's heart constricted in his chest, and he held her tightly to him. He realized that Draco was telling him that they needed to get them to the hospital wing- Draco picked Luna up, and carried her there, the others following them.

Harry looked at Neville taking his hand. Neville squeezed his hand. "Luna barely made it, Harry. She flooed into our place, I don't know how, since it was under Fidelis, but anyways, I knew I had to get her here."

He paused, looking at the muggleborns. "One of the muggleborns must have talked, Harry, they were on a private network."

Harry blanched. "We need to check on the others- we need to see if someone was tortured for the information-"

Neville nodded, looking grim, and went up ahead, to talk to Hermione.

He could see Hermione's eyes widen, and she turned to the Headmaster. Harry had not expected the old man to run so fast, but he did. They all followed him to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey began healing people right away, and had Harry and Neville help her. Hermione and Dean went with the Headmaster and McGonagall to alert the others on the network.

In less than an hour, they found three of the muggleborns had been killed. Justin Finch Fletchly, along with his little sister, and Megan Jones had returned with them, along with a few younger students, shaken, but alive.

However, their families were not so lucky. Justin's little sister was a witch, but wouldn't enter Hogwarts for another couple of years. She was nearly comatose by what she'd seen. She had been put to sleep immediately by Madam Pomfrey, so they could deal with everyone else.

Hermione broke down sobbing again after the adrenaline wore off, and Harry went to her side. "Hermione?"

She sniffled, and latched onto him. Harry's eyes widened, and he looked over at the others, who were still busy. He put an arm around her shoulder reluctantly.

"My Mum and Dad are dead." She whispered brokenly.

"I'm sorry." Harry said quietly.

She pulled away, tears in her eyes. "It's all my fault. I should have never made this…this stupid network. I thought it would help us."

Harry looked at her. "How were you supposed to have known this was going to happen? Don't blame yourself."

She bowed her head, shaking it. "They've all lost their families."

"I know." Harry whispered.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell me everything will be fine? That everything will turn out alright?" Hermione sniffled.

Harry stared at her. "I can't tell you that. I can't make any promises. I'm not going to lie to you Hermione."

"Then what's the point of it all now?" Hermione asked. "My parents are dead. I was…I did that to protect them, and look where the are now-"

"No. Don't do that. You did what you could. Did you cast the curse that killed them?"

"No."

"Did you break the interfloo connection?"

"No-"

"Then it's not your fault." Harry said seriously, and looked over to the others. "Now, why don't you try talking with the others?"

She did just that, and Harry went to sit by Luna's bed. Draco already had her hand in his, and Neville sat at the foot of her bed. Harry sat on her other side, holding her hand. She gave him a small smile.

After the attacks, many students had not returned to Hogwarts. Many had fled the country with their families, while others went into hiding. No one seemed safe.

Daphne stared tearfully at the latest letter from her Mother. She was demanding that Daphne come home. Astoria had never been allowed to return from the holidays, and Daphne had stayed at Hogwarts during that time- and her Mother regretted it. Her Father had allowed the older girl to stay, because she'd said she needed to work on school things. Now, though, it seemed he was changing his mind.

They were moving to France.

She couldn't leave Hogwarts. Not now. She folded the letter carefully, glancing around the table. Tracey hadn't returned. She'd gone to America with her parents. She looked across the Great Hall.

She saw many other empty spaces across the tables now, but she couldn't help but smile as she spotted Susan. The girl had really come into her own since her Aunt had died- a sort of ferociousness that really…Daphne loved Susan. She didn't want to leave Susan behind. Especially now. Who knew where the girl was going to go this summer.

That made up her mind. She stood from the Slytherin table, and headed over to the Hufflepuff one. In public, the two girls were rarely seen together anymore, if only for appearances sake. She didn't care. Not anymore. She sat right next to Susan.

The red headed girl stared up at her. "Daph?"

"Su. Pass me the potatoes please?"

Susan gave her a tremulous smile, passing the plate over.

As they ate for a bit, Daphne noticed the stares and whispers, wondering why a Slytherin and Hufflepuff were eating dinner together. Well, they could just sod off. She leant forward, smiling at Susan.

"What's brought all this on?" Susan whispered.

Daphne bit his lip. "Mum's insisting I come home. I'm going to refuse. They're going to go to France. I'm not going to go with them."

Susans' jaw dropped. "But they're your family…"

"I don't care. They just want me to get married and continue the line- become a breedmare. I don't fucking care. They have Astoria, they can have her." Daphne made a face.

Susan blinked up at her. "Daph, what are you-"

Daphne just smiled, and took Susan's hand, fully aware of the whispers that accompanied it. "I love you. Have I ever told you that?"

"N-no." Susan breathed, eyes bright. She felt higher than a kite, right now.

"Well, I do." Daphne murmured, and kissed her right there, in the middle of the Hufflepuff table, in the middle of the Great Hall. Above her plate of mashed potatoes. She pulled away just after a few moments, but both girls knew there wasn't any backing out now- not with all the whispers around them.

"I love you too." Susan said. The words didn't do justice what she felt right now- but that was the best she could do.

Daphne squeezed her hand.

Harry and Luna exchanged a look as they saw the two girls kiss at the Hufflepuff table. Many of the students around them were gaping at the girls- some looked disgusted. Luna squeezed Harry's hand underneath the table.

"Ugh, disgusting." They heard a Ravenclaw mutter nearby. Harry and Luna glared at the Ravenclaw as one.

"What? That's taboo!" Terry said, pointing to the girls openly. The two girls at the Hufflepuff table were looking warily at their classmates now.

Harry furrowed his brow. "Excuse me, but how is that any different than Neville and I being together?"

Terry frowned. "It's different! You two can have kids one day. They can't."

Luna spoke up. "Actually, they can. Hermione told us there's a muggle procedure-"

"It's still taboo." Terry said, and looked to Anthony, to get his friend to back him up.

Anthony glared at Harry. "Anyways, you're so girly that it looks as though Longbottom's dating a girl anyway."

Harry gaped, and Terry rolled his eyes, swatting his best friend on the arm. Luna started laughing. Harry stood, putting his hands on his hips, glaring down at Anthony. "What the FUCK did you just say? I DO NOT look like a FUCKING GIRL!" He yelled.

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall screeched from the Head Professors' table.

Harry's head whipped towards her, his eyes wide. The entire hall had gone silent- their stares diverted from the girls to Harry. All you could hear was Luna's laughter right next to Harry.

Harry blushed. "Er…excuse me." With that, he walked out the Great Hall quickly, dragging Luna with him.

Hermione stared at the poster of _Forbidden_ that was by Lavender's bed. Her roommates were gossiping, painting their nails. She had been reading on her bed, when her thoughts had been distracted by Harry Potter's comment earlier on that day.

Why had Harry made such a comment?

She stared at the poster, not noticing her roommates go quiet, and look at her. Harry was up in front, an arm wrapped around Luna's waist, with Neville's arms wrapped around him. Draco was leaning on Luna. They were dressed in their usual fare of outfits- with Neville, Draco, and Luna, it was clear what gender they were- but with Harry, with his black painted nails and bulky leather jacket over a thick sweater…he definitely looked more androgynous.

Was it just a stylistic choice? Or was there some other reason why Harry Potter was always covered up? She scanned her memories. She'd never seen his sleeves rolled up like some of the other students- never saw him wear short sleeves- never saw him without his shirt buttoned up all the way, ect…

Maybe he was hiding something. It could explain the nails. And the hair. And his mannerisms….okay, why hadn't she thought of this before?

"Hermione? You alright there?"

Hermione blinked at Parvati's question. "I…I was thinking about Harry. About that comment that he'd made in the Great Hall."

Parvati and Lavender exchanged a look. "What about it?" Both girls looked up at the poster.

"Harry…is a bit girly, now that you think of it."

Lavender shrugged. "It's his style. He looks really cute."

"But…what if he _is _a girl?" Hermione asked.

Parvati giggled. "I doubt it! He hasn't the chest!"

Hermione rose a brow. "Not all girls are as well built as you, Parvati. Anyways, there are ways of hiding it- haven't you noticed he always wears baggy sweaters when he's not wearing his uniform?"

"But he looks so cute in his little sweaters. And those shorts!" Lavender fanned herself. "His legs are hot!"

Parvati giggled at this, but cut herself off at Hermione's look.

"And he's always worn tights when he wears those shorts. And what sort of guy wears shorts like that?"

Parvati bit her lip. "Um…actually, Padma once told me that Luna had said that she and Harry shared stuff all the time. And Harry got all nervous and said that they just shared ties and things."

Hermione gaped. "Do you think Harry could be a cross-dresser?"

The girls exchanged a puzzled look. "What's that?" Lavender asked.

Hermione sighed. "A boy who wears girl's clothes. Or visa-versa. But…maybe he is a girl, he's just trying to hide it."

"Why…why would he try to hide it?" Parvati asked, confused.

Lavender spoke up. "Maybe because he's famous for being the BOY- Who-Lived."

"Oh."

"And you have to admit, girls are expected to act differently that boys. Boys get more freedom to do what they like." Hermione said, looking thoughtful. "They also get more respect too, in the workplace."

"That's just ridiculous." Lavender said, standing up on her bed to look at her poster. She poked the image of Harry, who smiled uncertainly.

"Harry is hot! He's a boy! That's all there is to it."

"Then why does he cover himself up all the time?" Hermione pressed on.

The other girls grew quiet at that thought.

Hermione approached Anthony in the library. He looked quite frustrated with his essay, and looked at Hermione as she sat down next to him.

"I'm busy, Granger."

"I'd like to ask a few questions."

He gave her a Look. "What sort of questions?"

"You made a comment, the other day. Is Harry a girl or a boy?"

Anthony's eyes widened. "Well, I've been telling Terry all term that I think Harry is a girl, but he won't believe me."

Hermione frowned. "Why do you think he's a girl?"

Anthony leant back in his chair. "Well…he's never changed in the same room as us. We're his roommates, you know? He never uses the bathroom at the same time as us- like he's hiding something."

Hermione stared at him. "So you've never actually seen him?"

Anthony shook his head. "And he's so much shorter than the rest of us- even the girls, and haven't you noticed how high his voice is? I think he's a girl."

Hermione looked thoughtful. "Have you ever found anything that was a bit odd? Like a skirt, or maybe an undergarment…"

Anthony shook his head. "He's got his side of the room all locked and warded to the hilt. He's got it tighter than Gringott's. I would never be able to get past his defenses. Haven't since our first and second year."

Hermione's eyes widened. "What does he have to hide?"

Anthony shrugged. "He usually doesn't come back to the dorm three or four times a week- I think he goes somewhere else to sleep."

Hermione nodded slowly. Ron and the other boys had pretty much said the same thing of Neville- they were obviously together, wherever they were. It made sense, though.

"So…you've never seen him wear anything odd?"

Anthony rolled his eyes. "Besides the nail polish and those clothes of his? Sometimes he wears eye makeup when they're playing in the court yard, but everyone knows that."

"Where does he keep the nail polish and things?"

Anthony shrugged. "Not in the dorm. I never see it."

Hermione looked thoughtful. "I see. Well, thank you for answering my questions." She stood, and Anthony spoke up.

"Do you think you could get past the Defenses?"

Hermione gave him a Look. "I might, but I'm not going to."

Ginny approached Hermione. "You don't really think Harry is a girl, do you?"

The two girls were in the dorm, and Ginny was watching Hermione put her books into her book bag.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he isn't. There hasn't been any proof one way or the other- not even his roommates have seen him undressed."

Ginny looked at her. "That's a bit odd."

Hermione shouldered her bag. "It thought so too. I've been looking things up, and there could be a possibility that Harry could just be experimenting- perhaps even have Gender Dysphoria-"

At Ginny's blank look, Hermione sighed. "It's nothing. I'm just…wondering how this could possibly effect the war."

"Well…maybe he covers himself up because of a birthmark or scars or something. I don't think it really has anything to do with the war." Ginny mumbled.

Hermione stopped in place. "I….I don't think so. He is…very confident when he's performing and things- I don't think he would be, if he was self conscious of his body. Why would you say that?"

Ginny bit her lip. "He was raised by muggles that abused him. Don't tell anyone…I'm not supposed to know." And with that, she left.

Hermione was silent on her patrol. She was patrolling with Neville, while Draco and Daphne were down the corridor.

Hermione wanted to ask Neville- after all, who would know Harry better than his boyfriend?

"Neville…can I ask you a question?"

Neville nodded, peering behind a nearby tapestry. "Sure."

"You and Harry have…done stuff, right?" Hermione asked, red faced.

Neville chuckled. "Yeah. And?"

"Um…so Anthony's remark about Harry being a girl is just silly, right?"

Neville turned to Hermione, confused. "Uh…yeah. Harry's just…Harry. And Anthony is an idiot, despite being a Ravenclaw."

Hermione frowned, continuing their brisk pace. "So…why does he cover himself up all the time? I mean, everyone says he's gorgeous, so why doesn't he show it off?"

Neville just smiled. "He does, but…just not where everyone can see." He purred. Hermione fidgeted even more as they turned the corner. She really didn't want to know what Harry and Neville got up to when they were alone. She had several theories, but she didn't want to pry. No one would believe her anyways.

"Oh. Um…Ginny said that…that those muggles he lived with…hurt him. Is…is that why he covers himself up?"

Neville stopped walking immediately, grabbing her by the arm. "Have you told this to anyone?"

Hermione shook her head quickly, trying to pull her arm away- but Neville's grip was too tight. He was surprisingly strong.

Neville looked distressed. "Don't say a word. I'll talk to Ginny about keeping quiet."

Hermione looked at him worriedly. "So…it's true? He was hurt? Is that why he covers himself up?"

Neville finally let go of her arm, giving her a severe look. "It's not my business to tell. And don't you dare ask Harry. Don't tell anyone else about this- do you understand?" The boy growled.

Hermione nodded shakily.

"Um…people think he covers himself up because he's hiding the fact that he's a girl."

Neville laughed. "Harry is…Harry! He just likes to dress that way."

Hermione followed after him quickly as they began to walk again- her thoughts racing. He never really did come out and say if Harry was a boy or girl. Maybe it was better not to know.

Luna was reading through a stack of parchments, brow furrowed. Since her Father had died, it had fallen to her to keep the Quibbler going. It was a tough task- and it meant loads of paperwork, delegating tasks to the reporters, and lots of late nights. Her grades were slipping a bit, not that it mattered much.

This was more important. Draco was sitting next to her, going through his Estate paperwork the Goblins had recently sent him. His stock was going up in WWW, and it looked as though the Apothecary was doing pretty well right now.

Neville was at the Greenhouses, and Harry was at the library, attempting to finish some school work. They were to be back before curfew- it wouldn't be too long until that time. They spent as much time as they could together- but it was not enough.

Daphne stared at the letter she had just received from her Mother. Apparently someone had ratted her out!

_Daphne Greengrass- you are in VERY big trouble! If you think we will allow you to besmirch our name like this with this scandal, you better think again!_

_Are you acting out just because you don't want to move? Well, you certainly got our attention. You have one week to reply. Leave this girl behind, and come with us- and you will be allowed to have access to your trust, and still be heir to the Greengrass name. _

_If not- if you decide to stay at Hogwarts with the little Bones girl, you will not be allowed to come with us. You will not be allowed to speak to Astoria ever again, and you will not be allowed access to your trust. _

_You have one week to decide. If we do not hear from you, we will assume you are staying at Hogwarts. If so, good luck finding a career- no one will take a scandalous girl like you. _

_Lord Greengrass_

Daphne's eyes widened, and her eyes went right to Susan's. Susan looked up, and saw her looking. "What?" The Hufflepuff mouthed.

Daphne motioned to the letter, and stood, retreating from the Great Hall. The red head followed her out, and joined her.

"What is it Daphne?" Susan asked quietly. Daphne handed over the letter, letting Susan read it. As she finished it, the girl sighed.

"What will you do?"

Daphne shrugged. "I won't have access to my Trust, and…it will be hard finding a job."

"Then…you'll go?" Susan asked cautiously.

Daphne took the letter back from her girlfriend, and folded it. She shook her head, and ripped the letter. "I feel like I'm doing something terribly stupid…I wonder if this is what Gryffindors feel like sometimes." She said, sounding a bit horrified.

Susan smiled, taking the girl by the hand. "Don't worry Daph. We'll be okay."

Harry was pushed to the bed roughly, face down, and Neville climbed onto the bed behind him. He yanked off the boy's pants, throwing them to the floor. Draco climbed in on the other side, and started pulling off Harry's shirt.

Luna, sadly, was gone for the night- she was working over at the Quibbler offices. She had to sneak out of school. Harry had been so worried and distracted about her that the boys thought that Harry needed something to make him feel better.

Harry groaned as Neville started to prepare him, slicking his own cock up. Draco shoved his pants down, and filled Harry's panting mouth with his cock. Harry's groans and whimpers became muffled instantly. Neville and Draco watched each other as Draco thrust into Harry's mouth, and Neville continued to prepare Harry.

He was finally ready, so Neville slid into him, gripping his hips hard. Draco stilled Harry's head by grabbing onto his hair- and both boys watched each other thrust into the boy- trying to get the timing right.

Harry loved it. He tried keeping himself upright- his arms were shaking- he really just wanted to lie there, but he knew that would make things harder on the boys. On one particular hard thrust from Neville, he choked himself on Draco's cock- and fell onto the bed, his mouth slipping from the blonde's cock.

He was flipped onto his back, and Draco got on top of him, and continued to thrust into his mouth, almost smothering the boy. Harry could barely breathe, but the weight on top of him just felt so…good. He felt Neville move his legs apart again, and thrust into him.

He opened his eyes dazedly as Neville pulled up his legs, and Draco held onto them while they continued to thrust into Harry. Harry finally relaxed, knowing he didn't have to hold anything up, and let them use him.

Neville came into him first, and then Draco afterwards. Both boys eventually climbed off of him, leaving him there. Harry stared up at the ceiling dazedly. He had yet to get off- but he didn't mind much.

He slowly turned his head, to look at Neville. "Nev?"

"What is it baby?" Neville purred, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Can I come? Please?" Harry asked meekly.

Draco cut in. "Why do you always ask him?"

Both Neville and Harry looked at Draco. "Because he wants to, and because I like it when he does." Neville said quietly, petting Harry's hair. "You can come, Kit. Do you want me to touch you?"

Harry nodded hurriedly, wrapping his arms around Neville's neck as the boy touched him, ready to hang on for the ride.

Luna came back very late that night, shaking her head at all the sweaty boys in their bed. She took off her cloak and scarf, smiling slightly as she saw them all curled up together. Sex hung in the air, and by the way the clothes were all about the floor, it had been done in a hurry.

She undressed, and climbed into bed. Draco subconsciously moved over for her, so she could get into her favorite spot- between Draco and Harry. Harry sighed into her neck as she laid down. She closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

Harry and Sam had their heads bent over one of their little gadgets. Communicators, sort of like cell phones, in a way. They were made of quartz, and were fashioned to go into someone's ear, like an ear plug.

The quartz would be covered with a covering that could be charmed to be invisible to everyone but the wearer. It could be turned on and off with a simple touch with a finger, and a password spoken for whichever network you wanted access to.

The range would be within wardspace- so if you were in the same building, it would sound just fine. If you were just outside, it would be shaky and faded- outside the wards, you would be unable to communicate at all.

Currently, they were trying to reproduce them- they had gotten ten made, and wanted enough for all of HA. It was very tricky. The twins had gotten the schematics, and were working on some over at their shop, and had about six made so far.

This, of course, was a top secret project.

Luna peeked up from her wild bouquet of flowers. It was finally spring, and the band was taking outside shots for Dennis and Colin. The boys claimed that Witch Weekly wanted pictures of the group- their music's popularity was rampant with Hogwarts' students and staff. Draco held her from behind, lacing his fingers in hers, resting his cheek against hers.

They were standing by the Lake, just at sunset. It was a bit cold for it, but Luna was wearing a pale green sundress, while Draco wore a cream shirt and ash pants. They looked very nice together.

A few feet over, Colin was taking pictures of Neville. Harry was watching. As night fell, the pictures also turned darker, and not so sweet. Luna had changed into her 'infamous' black latex outfit, while Harry had gone back to his black leather jacket.

They looked particularly moody and rock-ish against the inky night sky and moonlight reflecting off of the lake water. At least Witch Weekly would like the photos.

Harry dodged a spell, rolling on the ground and whipping his wand back up. They were in a sort of melee fight with the HA, and it was wicked fun, exciting, and hard. The HA were coming a long way. In fact, Harry was pretty sure they'd be able to hold their own against the lesser death eaters.

Only a few would be able to stand up next to the stronger Death Eaters- besides himself and his friends. He just hoped it wouldn't come to that. But he knew it would happen, if there was the chance.

The end of term was coming all too soon- the Seventh years were studying like mad for their NEWTS, the same for the Fifth years and their OWLS. Yet they all came to the HA meeting.

They were all working very hard- all of the muggleborns had been shaken by the Christmas attacks- and Harry had talked to them all individually about their plans for the holidays.

Hermione would be staying with a Great-Aunt of hers over in the U.S, while Colin and Dennis were going to stay with cousins. Dean would be staying with Seamus and his family. Daphne and Susan, however, would be on their own this summer, and weren't sure what to do.

Luna offered to help the girls out, and got them a flat in the same building for the holidays. Of course, both of them being purebloods would have to take some getting used to all of the amenities, but Harry and the others could help them out. And it would be a plus to learn all of this because muggles didn't have a problem with lesbians as wizards did.

Susan had a bit of money from her Aunt, but she couldn't access the rest of the Bones Estate until she graduated from Hogwarts- an old family rule. Daphne only had the money in her pocket. It would be unsafe for them to work in the wizarding world until they were of age- and they didn't know the muggle world well enough to work there. So they were a bit stuck.

But Harry and the others were doing their best to amend that- by teaching them everything they knew about muggles.


	13. The End?

Chapter Thirteen:

Harry smiled widely, glad to be back at their little flat. Luna was helping Daphne and Susan move in next door, helping them decorate. Harry and Neville cleaned the dust and things from the flat, while Draco set to unpacking.

As dinnertime rolled around, Susan and Daphne came over to see Harry doing his eyeliner in the mirror while Luna brushed his hair. She was wearing a dark blue corset and flouncy mini skirt, big clunky boots on her feet. He was wearing a long black shirt with loads of buckles and straps, his shorts, tights, and boots. His hair was long enough to fall past his hips now.

"Uh…hi. You guys going out?" Daphne asked. Susan was still staring at the two of them.

Harry glanced at them, lowering his eyeliner. "Yeah. We're going to the Black Box. We have to talk to the Manager there and see if we can get another contract with him."

Luna grinned after finishing Harry's hair. "Come on, I'll help you get dressed."

After having pizza at a local place, and being greeted by the customers like old friends, Susan and Daphne suspected that the group was very well known in the neighborhood. They went into the Black Box as it was opening- not many people were there yet.

Not much had changed- except for the stage. The equipment was a bit better, and the stage had been refinished. Momo nearly dropped a glass as she saw them walk in.

"Long time no see!" Neville gave her a high five as she held out her hand. "I'll go get Mark!" She yelled, running to the back room.

Less than five minutes later, he was shaking their hands madly, a bright look in his eyes

"Boy, I'm glad to see you. After you guys left, some people came by asking for you."

Harry and Neville exchanged a look. Draco tensed. "What sort of people?"

Mark grinned, and asked them to follow him. He was introduced to Susan and Daphne as they entered his little office. He went through one of his drawers. "There were three companies. They gave me their cards not too long after you left- and told me to ring them when you guys came back from school."

He handed the cards over to the kids. Harry vaguely recognized the record labels.

"Um…okay?"

Mark shook his head. "Fine, fine. I guess you guys want to play here again?" They all nodded.

"Give me two weeks. This band I've got now is on contract till then. Build up the word and stuff, and practice starts next week. Got it?"

They all nodded.

That night, they had fun at the Black Box. The band had been a bit better than last year's. They even got Daphne and Susan to dance together- they had been worried about the muggles, but after Harry had pointed out a lesbian couple snogging in the corner, the two girls didn't mind dancing after that.

As the week went on, they got into their schedule of things. They found out that Colin and Dennis were closer by now, and could get together with them when they could. Colin had gotten a job at a camera shop, while Dennis was helping them post up their 'muggle style' posters up all over the town.

When they could get together, the students worked on their summer homework, and talked about their upcoming year. Susan and Daphne were often over at their place to eat their meals- they'd nearly burnt their flat down when they'd tried to cook dinner one night.

Of course, this made things a bit awkward.

One afternoon, Harry and Luna were going at it in the bedroom while Neville was fixing lunch, and Draco was going through paperwork. The bedroom door was open, and they could hear every bit of it- not that the boys minded.

There was a knock at the door. "Guys, it's us." Daphne's voice came through.

Draco's eyes widened, and he got up and went to the bedroom door. He motioned to Harry and Luna, and closed the door. Neville answered the door.

"Hi girls. We're having macaroni and cheese today…sorry, Kit's cooking is much better than mine."

Susan glanced around. "Luna and Harry busy?"

Draco glanced to the bedroom door as they heard a thump. "Um…yeah. They're cleaning up the bedroom. They had been dueling there earlier, it's a mess."

As they all sat down for lunch, Harry and Luna came out of the bedroom, red faced and a bit rumpled looking. Susan giggled. "You'd think you guys were shagging instead of dueling!"

Daphne rolled her eyes, folding her napkin in her lap. "Su, really! Don't be so vulgar."

Susan made a face at the other girl, missing Harry and Luna's stricken looks. Neville shook his head just slightly.

"So, how is everything faring?" Draco asked.

Susan grinned. "Great! I've finally figured out how those washers work at the Laundromat. I think I'll try to figure out the telephone next."

Daphne nodded slowly. "I sort of like the muggle world. It's very interesting."

Harry smiled, taking a bite of his macaroni and cheese. "I'm glad you like it. I know it's taking some getting used to- but learning how to navigate the muggle world is something that I think every wizard should learn."

Opening night for _Forbidden_ meant a huge line at the door, and tons of people packed into the place. Susan and Daphne settled into their table, looking expectantly at the darkened stage. Colin, Dennis, Hermione, and Dean came over not too long after, and sat with them at the table.

Hermione looked a little nervous around the crowd- they were not her sort. Apparently she and Dean had taken the Knight Bus. Whereas Dean fit in with his ripped jeans and faded t-shirt, she definitely did not with her pale blue sweater and khakis.

Colin motioned to all of the people getting their cameras and cell phones out so they could take pictures. He leant forward to the girls. "They're always filming! They do a great show."

Mark came up on stage, and called out to the crowd. "Now, I know you all are here to see a band that was here last summer!"

Everyone cheered at this.

Mark grinned widely. "They've agreed to play every Thursday, Friday and Saturday night- so tell your friends, bring everyone you know over- I give you _Forbidden_!"

The resulting cheers as he ran off the stage made their glasses shake. Everyone at the wizard's table leant forward in their seats.

A spotlight went on, just on Harry. Whistles and catcalls rang throughout the room. He was leaning against the microphone, hip jutting out. His hair was down fully- falling silkily all the way past his hips. He smiled slowly, tilting his head. As his hair moved, you could see the hints of red hidden in his hair.

He wore his usual gear- leather jacket, sweater, shorts, tights, and boots. And his collar, of course. His shorts were leather this time, and his tights were actually thigh highs, the bits of lace just ended where the hems of his shorts began- you could see the straps of the garter holding them up.

"Hey. I'm Kit."

Cheers went through the audience. Harry winked at the crowd, slowly sliding his hand down the microphone. "Glad to be back. Been a long school year. Lookin' forward to playin' for you guys." There were more cheers.

He nodded his head over to the side.

A spotlight showed on Neville. He was wearing a black wife beater and jeans- doing nothing to hide his muscles. Girls squealed and gasped. He'd gotten a lot more ripped over the past year.

"That's Nev. Cute, isn't he?"

Neville just grinned, picking up his drum, and Harry motioned his head over to the side. At the far end, a spotlight went off, showing Draco. He had a guitar in his hands- Harry's, and was wearing a partially unbuttoned white shirt and tight black leather pants.

Some of the girls cheered for him loudly, causing him to smirk, running a hand through his hair.

"That's Draco. He's a bit showoff." Harry said with a grin. He licked his lips. "Last but not least, our own little Lu."

A spotlight showed on Luna- wearing a black latex mini-dress and boots. It was a halter top that buckled up the front and it was very, very shiny under the lights. Everyone cheered loudly for her.

They started playing their first song- about the Forbidden Forest.

Hermione couldn't believe how much they were demeaning Luna up on stage. And Harry! Harry was carrying on with all of them, flirting with the crowd openly- Merlin, and they were just eating it up!

Harry was grinding against the microphone now, practically panting into it while he was singing- she glanced over to everyone next to her, and could see all the boy's eyes were glued on him or Luna- same thing with Daphne and Susan- ugh.

Why had she come anyways?

Harry was drowning himself in his water as they took a short break. He saw their classmates approach the stage out of the corner of his eye. Luna squealed, hugging everybody, and Hermione shook her head.

"Why are you wearing that?" She asked.

Luna looked a bit confused. "Um…because I wanted to. I look good in it."

Harry just smiled. "I think everybody agrees with you on that one, Lu."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, and Draco spoke up. "Let the girl wear what she wants to wear, Granger." He paused, looking at her outfit. "Speaking of which, what are _you_ wearing?"

Hermione sniffed. "It's a perfectly reasonable outfit."

"Yeah, if you're going to the Country Club." Dean commented, snickering. Hermione gave him a Look.

Neville came out of nowhere, a few more water bottles in his hands. "Break times' over, guys. Come on."

They all got back up on stage, and Hermione went back to the table while everyone else went to the dance floor. Hermione couldn't believe how everyone was acting!

The following week, there was an attack in Diagon Alley. It had been in the evening, so many of the usual shoppers were not there- but many shops had been destroyed, including the Twin's. Luckily, the Twins had been at their Mother's for dinner. Unfortunately, they lost all of their stock. On the other hand, their most important schematics and plans were in their vault- as well as a large amount of profits they'd made. And there was always the Owl order service until they could get the shop ready again.

Other stores were not as lucky. Some had been burned in fires, while others had collapsed in on themselves- much like at Hogsmeade. The Deatheaters and Goblins fought on the Bank's front steps- several of the Packs that Harry and his friends had managed to convert joined in on the fight, protecting the Bank from Deatheaters. Voldemort hadn't shown his face, but Bellatrix had. A number of English and American Aurors had been killed, as well as some civilians. But a large number of Deatheaters had been killed too.

With many of the wealthier families dead or gone, rebuilding would be tough. However, that would be helped by the Ministry's new policy- taking a percentage of each Convicted Deatheater's income and putting it towards rebuilding.

The only reason there was a cap to it was because of people like Draco, who had Deatheaters in their families, but did not follow Voldemort's ideals. He was willing to give ten percent of his family's wealth if it went towards the war. He was going to make money off of it anyways.

The four of them had been working really hard with the Goblins at Gringott's, tracking down all of the horcuxes. Goblins were efficient, of course, and managed to find the locket (which was being worn by Dolores Umbrige (the bitch)). The Diadem had actually been sent to the Bank anonymously, but after Draco saw the letter that had accompanied it, he recognized his Godfather's handwriting. They knew not to ask. Who knew how the man knew these things.

Harry was sent a letter from Scrimengour, the new Minister of Magic, not too much later after the attack- requesting a private meeting.

Harry had pulled his hair back into a tight braid, and had tucked it inside his robes. He wore his bodysuit underneath his dark green robes, and had taken his earrings out of his ears. He had also taken off his black nail polish. From what he'd heard about Scrimengour, the man used to be Head Auror before he became Minister- just under Madam Bones.

Harry had heard rumors that he was beefing up the Auror department, but that he was rather dismissive of other departments- not really utilizing them as he could. Harry was looking forward to talking with the man.

Neville would be accompanying him. Draco and Luna would be on call with the HA if anything happened- hidden just a street over from the Ministry. Neville looked just as stuffy and formal in his robes as Harry did- but they made quite an impression as they walked towards the Minister's office.

People whispered and stared as they passed. Harry did his best to ignore them, and approached the Secretary's desk. Her face was pink as she stood at her desk.

"H-hello Mr. Potter! Mr-Mr. Longbottom."

"I have an appointment with the Minister." Harry said politely.

The woman nodded, motioning to the door. "He's expecting you-" Neville made to follow Harry but the woman tried to keep Neville out.

Harry gave her a cool look. "Neville will accompany me. I do need some sort of protection, don't I?"

Before the girl could reply, they went into Scrimengour's office. The man was pacing behind his desk, looking lost in thought. His desk was covered in paperwork. He had lion-ish features, and he smiled as he saw the two boys. He didn't look terribly surprised to see Neville there.

"Mr. Potter. Mr. Longbottom." He shook their hands. "Please, sit."

They sat.

"Would you like tea or anything?"

Harry shook his head. "No thank you sir."

Scrimengour gave him a curt nod. "Now, I suppose we can all get right to business. I know that you both must be very busy- as am I. Now…I suppose you've seen in the papers about this 'Chosen One' nonsense?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Another nickname." Neville smiled slightly.

Scrimengour nodded, still looking serious. "Now, from looking at your records and things, you are both very intelligent young men- and are very involved with the war effort."

Harry nodded, wondering where this was going. Everyone knew this already.

"I would like for you to visit the Ministry once in a while. Perhaps just to show the public that we are working together."

Harry's eyes widened just slightly, and he looked at Neville. Neville's face was blank. "What do we get in return?" Neville asked coolly.

Scrimengour's bushy eyebrow quirked. "Perhaps information, maybe a recommendation- both of your Fathers were Aurors- you could easily-"

"We have no intention of becoming Aurors, sir." Neville cut in. "After this war is over, I think we'd both like to keep from fighting criminals for a while."

Harry smiled slightly at this, hiding it as he bowed his head.

Scrimengour peered at Harry. "Mr. Potter, he speaks for the both of you?"

Harry nodded, looking back up at him. "It is true, sir. Yes, we are…talented in dueling, but we don't want to do that our entire lives."

Scrimengour pursed his lips. "Well, I could still give a recommendation to any job you'd like to have- perhaps even a Monetary award."

Harry frowned. "I think whatever funds that would be used I'd much rather you use them for rebuilding Diagon Alley and helping your constituents, sir."

Scrimengour's eyes widened slightly, and he looked to Neville. "I see."

Harry was on the front stoop of their little apartment building, painting his nails black in the afternoon sun. Luna and Neville were gone for the day. Luna was at the Quibbler offices, and Neville was visiting with his Gran and Uncle Algie for a couple of days.

Draco was upstairs in the flat, doing some paperwork. Harry smiled, blowing on his nails. He was wearing a pair of lavender shorts with pale pink footless stockings. His feet were bare, since he'd just finished painting his toenails. He had a thick grey blue woolly sweater, and his hair was pulled back messily.

He waved slightly to one of the neighbor kids as they skateboarded past, stopping short as he saw a fancy black car pull up, and two men in black suits get out of the car. He narrowed his eyes as they approached Harry.

"Excuse me, are you Kit Potter?"

Harry stood, twisting the cap on his nail polish. "Sure am. Can I help you?"

The dark haired man smiled. "I'm Lars Olson, and this is my associate, Michael West. We're with Maximum Multimedia."

Harry blinked, recognizing this as one of the record companies that had given them their cards. The other guy, Michael, spoke up. "You see, Miss Potter, we're interesting in producing a demo with your group. May we…" He motioned to the building.

"Oh…oh right, come in. Draco's upstairs now, but I'm afraid Lu and Nev are out for the day."

"That is quite alright." Lars said, following Harry up the stairs. Harry let them in, calling out to Draco.

"Draco, you decent?"

Draco popped his head out of the bedroom, eyes widening as he saw the two men. "Um…let me get a shirt on."

Harry got them some tea, and they all sat down. Draco was buttoning his shirt as he came out, smoothing his hair back. He smiled at the two men as they stood, shaking hands.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, and you are?"

"Lars Olson, and this is Michael West."

"Nice to meet you both." Draco said, sitting next to Harry on the other sofa.

Harry spoke up. "They're from Maximum Multimedia. They want to record a demo with us."

Draco smiled. "I see. Well, Neville and Luna are not here at the moment, and all of us make these sort of decisions together."

Michael spoke up. "That is quite alright. Now, I'm going to hand over a copy of the contract. You can check it out, and talk to your friends. We'd like for the four of you and your parents to come in, perhaps on Friday afternoon?"

Harry and Draco exchanged a look. Harry spoke up timidly. "Sir, you must know that my parents are dead, and so are Luna's and Neville's."

The two men's eyes widened. Draco spoke up. "My Mother is also dead, and my Father is in prison for life. The four of us are legally emancipated, and have been taking care of ourselves for some time now."

"I see." Lars said, looking to Michael. Michael looked at the two of them thoughtfully.

"We did a check on your names. To be truthful, Draco is an extraordinarily unique name."

Harry spoke up. "I'm the only one that uses a nickname."

"Why?" Michael asked, looking at Harry intensely.

Harry bit his lip, looking to Draco.

"Kit grew up in an abusive environment. To ensure that those…people do not get a hold of her again, she uses a fake name." Draco said stiffly.

"And the rest of you?"

"We all use our real names, however, Luna is often called Lu, or Lulu, for short, and Neville is called Nev." Draco crossed his legs. "Now, may I see the contract?"

Michael handed it over, looking warily at Draco as Draco began to read it right away. Harry poured some tea for himself, knowing that Draco was very good at reading contracts.

Draco frowned. "I see a few things that will need to be negotiated, for certain. I will speak with the others, and we can discuss the contract on Friday." His tone was quite serious. The two men looked a bit surprised. They had obviously been expecting teenagers who had no business experience.

"Very well then-" Lars was cut off as Luna breezed in, dropping her bag on the kitchen table.

"Hello-oh hello. We have visitors!" She said cheerfully. She was wearing a dark blue dress and a wide straw hat, and mary janes. She took off her straw hat, shaking out her hair as she shook hands with the two men. Her hair was to her shoulders now, as it had been slowly growing out for a while now.

Draco handed her the contract silently, and Luna began to read while Lars and Michael introduced themselves. Her cheerful face faded.

"Oh, this isn't good at all." She looked at them. "Thought you could pull one over, could you?" She said playfully, winking at them. She turned to Harry and Draco. "Draco, we should let Neville know what's going on. What time will we meet?"

"Er…Friday morning, Miss..."

"Luna. Luna Lovegood."

"Is that your real name?" Michael asked.

Luna giggled. "It's very appropriate, isn't it? Now, all of us will be there on Friday morning. In the meantime, we'll be looking this over."

* * *

Michael and Lars exchanged a look as they buckled their seatbelts. "I thought as soon as we saw the neighborhood that this would be a piece of cake. No money, and a bit greedy for fame…Obviously these kids aren't from around here."

"Those names have to be fake."

"Right, like yours." Michael said with a grin. Lars rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, you. Well, I hope they don't change the contract too much."

"Lovegood and Potter were good looking. The videos don't do them justice."

"That Malfoy boy isn't bad looking either. They're performing Thursday night. Perhaps we and the boss can kip by the show and see them live."

"Good idea."

Michael West, Lars Olson, and Benny Sanders sat at the bar of the Black Box, watching the crowd fill the room. It looked as though it was standing room only tonight. People were looking excited, and the three men took note of what everyone said about the group.

"God, Kit is so hot!" "But what about Lu? She's a fox!" "I love their music, it's so different!" "Oh, Nev and Draco are so cute!" "This band is so awesome!" "Don't you think Kit and Nev are together?" "No way, man, Kit's with Lu, she has to be." "Yeah, so cool-"

The lights went out on stage, and everyone went quiet, turning to the stage expectantly. A spotlight went off on Kit, standing center stage.

Michael's eyes widened. The videos certainly did not do the girl justice. She was wearing a pale pink shirt underneath her leather jacket- the shirt had a peter pan collar, with a white ribbon tied in a bow about it haphazardly. She had black short shorts on, and black silk stockings with the lace at the top. Her nails were painted black, and she had smoky eyeshadow on that emphasized those gorgeous eyes. She wore big clunky boots, and her hair was pulled back loosely with a white ribbon. Whistles went out.

Kit laughed. "I see somebody out there recognizes me! Well, I'm Kit, for those of you who don't."

The three of them watched as the others were introduced, the cheers and whistles getting louder. Their eyes popped out as Luna appeared in a dark red latex corset, leggings, and boots.

They had the strangest looking instruments, but when they began to play…

Michael leant over to Lars. "Lars, I think the dressers will have fun with these kids."

"That's for certain." Lars commented, his roving eyes on Luna.

Benny watched Kit intently with narrowed eyes, not saying a word. She had something special there. They were all good, but there was just something about her…that made her different. Unique.

As they finished up for the night, the three men approached them, and introductions were made. They noticed that all four drank water, and there was not a pack of cigarettes to be seen. And no signs of drugs, either.

Draco smiled at all three men charmingly. "So we're ready for the meeting tomorrow, we've gone over the contract very carefully, and have made notes about what we'd like to discuss."

Benny gave him an equally charming smile back. "I'm sure you have. You all sounded great out there tonight." He looked them over. "So, who usually sings the most?"

Kit raised her hand. "I usually sing lead. Once in a while, the others will take over, but we've noticed that most people like it when I sing lead."

"Well, all of you sound great. Can't wait to hear more in the morning."

The teens exchanged a look. "You want us to play for you?"

Benny nodded. "Just a bit, to see how you work in a studio. That is, if we sign."

"So…business attire?" Draco said, eying the men up.

"If you have it."

"Well, we do." Neville said, smirking slightly. "We'll bring our PR pics too, so you can see the different looks we have."

The men exchanged a quick glance. PR?

Luna smiled. "We have two photographers, and we're often published in our school's paper. They also do our posters and advertisements."

"Well, our studios have our own PR department, so…"

"Oh, we know. But you might want to take a look at our friends' work."

The following morning, the four of them went to London. They were dressed in their business best. All four of them were wearing suits. Neville wore a dark brown suit with a pale yellow shirt and brown shoes. Draco wore a light grey suit with a pale blue shirt. Luna wore a dark grey suit with a red blouse and heels, while Harry wore a black suit and a white shirt. None of them wore makeup, except for a little bit with Luna, and none of them wore nailpolish. No piercings could be seen. And Harry's long hair was braided back in a plait. Draco had a leather briefcase with his initials on it, and they carried their instruments in their cases.

Michael, Lars, and Benny stared at the four of them as they entered the rather opulent office. It was like looking at completely different people.

They all shook hands, and got settled in.

Draco took out the contract. "Now, we have some questions…"

After talking for the longest time, there was one thing they could NOT negotiate. Their image. After seeing their look on the stage, the men had said it was good, but not good enough. They proposed many ideas, but most involved Harry wearing less, as well as Luna. They would have a minimal choice in what to wear- but it would be chosen, mostly, by dressers and designers- the same with their hair. They also had control about where they ate in public, drank, and smoked. They wanted Neville to change his name,and a myriad of other things that none of them didn't like.

None of them were having that, even if that meant losing the contract. They wanted to have their own opinions about their clothing, and who they were.

Harry watched the videos of them on the screen as they played them through one last time. It had been decided to agree to disagree, and part on friendly terms. He was watching their old shows, and he started to notice something. He didn't voice it until they went home that night.

Harry stared up at the ceiling of their bedroom. "I love our look, guys, but we need something different. It's cool and all, but it's very…muggle. I think we need to combine it somehow, if we're going to play in the wizarding world as well."

Luna sat up next to him slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the Weird Sisters have the complete muggle/punk look going on. Are we copying them?"

The others glanced at each other. Neville sat up, ruffling his hair. "You know me, Harry. I like muggle and magical clothes, but how can we get away with wearing magical clothes that are muggle enough to wear to muggle places?"

Harry looked thoughtful. "Well, I don't know a lot about fashion, but I do know that when things are old fashioned, they sometimes come back in style. The magical world is definitely old fashioned when it comes to clothes. Maybe we can somehow bridge the gap."

"But how?" Luna asked.

Harry sat up as well, watching Draco pull on his dressing robe and grab some paper. When Harry had an idea like this, it was usually a good one.

"Well, let's see. We should look up fashion books. I mean, you already know how to make corsets, Lu. We could make them just as easily out of other fabrics."

Luna nodded, a smile appearing on her face. "We could use all that unicorn and threstral thread to make some fabric-"

"It would take a lot. Maybe we can stick to making decorative things with it. Um, I know we've never actually said what our 'Look' was, so what do you guys want it to be?"

Draco looked thoughtful. "Well, I love my robes. But I like my suits as well. I've never been a fan of the latex things you guys wear."

Harry made a face. "I would prefer to wear that only if I had to, while we were dueling."

Neville spoke up. "With our audience, they seem to like it."

Luna sighed. "They do. But…shouldn't it be about what we sing? Not about what we wear? I mean, I like wearing those things a lot, but if I'm the only one, it would look rather odd."

"You could still wear the corsets and things, just in different fabrics, that's all." Harry pointed out, taking the pen and paper from Draco.

"We should go to the library soon-"

"The muggle library?" Draco exclaimed, cringing.

Harry gave him a Look, and continued to write. "We'll look up muggle fashion designers. Draco, I know you know all sorts of things about magical fashion designers, so you'll be in charge of that. Lu, you'll help me shop for some new fabrics. Nev, I need for you to visit the school and ask Hagrid if we could have some threstral and unicorn thread again."

Harry and Luna were in the cloth shop with Daphne and Susan. The two girls were tagging along on their errand to see what Harry and Luna were up to. Susan's eyes got wider and wider as Luna and Harry dumped more and more fabric into their carts (they had separate carts).

Muggles were ingenious when it came to synthetic and blended materials, and there was no way to reproduce it in the magical world. Yet. The two of them filled their carts with these types of materials, knowing that they could get pure organic fabrics much cheaper than in the wizarding world.

Added to the carts were ribbons, yarns, lace, and other odds and ends. They also bought a whole bunch of clothing patterns, hoping to learn how to make something new and different.

The shopkeeper's eyes were wide as the two of them approached her counter. Susan and Daphne could only stare as things were rung up, one after another.

Neville sipped his tea in Hagrid's hut. He was unlucky enough to visit when the Headmaster had dropped by as well. But now that he was here, he couldn't do a thing. Hagrid was rummaging through his hut, getting some of the unspun threstral and unicorn hair for Neville.

Dumbledore sat in a conjured chair, looking at Neville over his teacup. "So, what will you be using the threstral and unicorn hair for, if I may ask?"

Neville swallowed his tea, lowering his cup. "Harry and Luna have a few ideas. For clothes."

Dumbledore visibily relaxed, and Neville knew that the man had been worried that they would be using the items for some other purpose. Hagrid handed over two bags full of the stuff, and Neville set them at his feet.

Hagrid scratched his head. "I reckon that will take Harry a while to spin that all into thread. Maybe he can take the spinning jenny and set it up wherever you're all at."

Neville smiled. "Thanks Hagrid, that would be great."

"So how are they doin'?" Hagrid asked, sitting down in his chair. It creaked ominously under his weight.

"Good. Busy, of course."

It was Harry's birthday. Neville's birthday had been the day before, so they were celebrating it as well. They were at Diagon Alley, shopping for school supplies. Their Hogwarts letters had come just the day before hand, so the street was filled with mostly Hogwarts students and their families. Luna was Head Girl that year, according to her Hogwarts letter, while Draco was Head Boy. A Slytherin hadn't been Head Boy in quite some time, so it was rather an honor for Draco to have been chosen. Of course, he wouldn't stop bragging about it.

Despite the war, shopping for school needed to be done. It was rather terrible weather- it was pouring out, and people were running every which way so as not to get caught in the rain.

Harry was dismayed that he was getting his new jacket wet, and wished he'd thought to bring an umbrella like Luna had. They were to meet up with Dean, Hermione, and the Creeveys in the middle of the square at noon, so they headed over.

They saw the muggleborns waiting for them, and a scream from behind came out of nowhere. Harry saw people vacating Madam Malkin's quickly as the building started to shake. Madam Malkin herself barely escaped before the building collapsed. The building next to it collapsed as well, making some of the others shake ominously.

The street was filled with pops, and everyone who didn't already have their wands out got them out. Hermione, Dean, and the Creeveys ran to Harry and his friends, their wands drawn.

Luna threw her umbrella at a Deatheater as one of them ran towards the group. The Deatheater stumbled slightly, batting the umbrella away. They cast spells right away, fighting continuously for their lives. Not only were Deatheaters there, but Voldemort and the Dementors as well. He'd brought Nagini, and Harry knew that this was probably their only chance to get to the snake.

Harry could see a pattern to their movements, and could see that they were trying to head towards Gringott's. He couldn't let that happen, so he led the fight away, trying to lead them away from the bank. The magical community's economy would be ruined if Voldemort and his Deatheaters got a hold of the bank.

Harry threw a piece of rubble at a Deatheater, keeping him from casting a killing curse at a woman who was trying to run away with her little boy. He looked to his friends, and he knew that they wouldn't last much longer if this was kept up…

His eyes fell across the street. The majority of the Hogwarts students were dueling, many mothers and small children were running to the buildings, some of them shook and trembled with some unknown force- the Order soon arrived, and the Aurors came not too long afterwards. Thank goodness.

* * *

Harry flopped onto his couch, exhausted. Dean, Hermione, and the Creeveys were at their place, trying to get themselves healed up. Draco and Luna were administering the potions now, while Harry tried to rest a bit so he could start healing people.

Susan had blood all along her arm where she'd been cursed, and Hermoine looked a bit bloodied, but other wise, most of them survived with just bruises and scrapes. Harry had had to drag Neville away from the fight when they'd spotted Bellatrix Lestrange- and Draco had freaked out when he saw his Aunt as well. But Draco had managed to get Nagini- they just hoped that Voldemort wouldn't replace her with another horcux.

In the next couple of days, reports were coming in about the attack. With half of the shops in Diagon Alley gone, students would not be able to get their much of their school supplies this year. Twilfitt and Tattings only did upscale tailor-made clothing, and would not be able to handle the workload of dressing the entire Hogwarts population.

In fact, many shops were closing up even more now, and Gringott's had restricted its' working hours from 9AM to Noon, and would be even more heavily guarded. The French and Spanish Aurors were more present now, along with the American Aurors. Harry had heard that Scrimengour had tried to make them leave, but the ICW had overruled him, stating that the UK magical community was in a state of emergency.

Harry was working alongside Luna making skirts. They both knew that since people would not be wearing their school robes, they would be stuck wearing their casual things. Yeah, they could wear their robes from last year, if they fit, but both of them thought it quite unlikely that anyone would do so.

So they worked. Skirts, pants, shirts, jackets- casual things that could be worn to class, and things for the weekends and socials, in all sorts of styles. Thankfully, things went quickly with sewing spells for the simpler pieces. They also bought more fabric and odds and ends, once Luna had learnt that Susan and Daphne wouldn't mind wearing some of those things as well.

Daphne had been converted to pants, and now swore by them. She had worn them during the now infamous Battle of Diagon Alley, and they had been extremely comfortable to wear. The two girls were being taught by Harry and Luna how to use sewing spells to make some of the simpler clothing.

Neville had recruited Hermione to knit things- hats, gloves, sweaters, and scarves for all the younger kids. She was more than happy to help out, and had spread the word to the other muggleborn, who pooled together to buy used shoes and clothes for the kids as well.

Harry written to McGonagall about the idea, and she had been ecstatic. Frankly, funding for uniforms to be sent over from France would have cost Hogwarts a pretty penny, but she had been touched that the students wanted to help. The clothes would be donated to every first, second, and third year student- just a couple of things each.

All four of them donated a large sum of money to the school so that kids would be able to have school supplies as well. It looked as though Diagon Alley was deserted for the duration of this war, and that only meant it would be harder for everyone. Many of the shops that were able to, were converting to Owl Orders. Others closed shop completely, and moved.

Harry stood, alert, on the platform to 9 ¾. It was raining, yet again, but this time he had an umbrella. He was wearing a dark blue riding jacket, a white cotton blouse that had a bit of lace about the collar, with dark blue fitted pants, and black boots. His hair was plaited, and people barely noticed him under his black umbrella.

They were probably looking at Luna and Draco, who were shepherding the younger kids onto the train. Draco looked impressive in his dark green cloak and tweed suit- quite grown up. Luna was wearing a black felt coat that had a hood, with a pale grey-blue dress on underneath.

Neville was nearby, staking out the place, talking to Hogwarts students briefly as they passed. Many people greeted him gaily, and Harry noticed more than a few girls leer at him. Harry glanced him over. He did cut an impressive figure in that red sweater Hermione had knitted. He bit his lip, blushing slightly as Neville sent a knowing look his way.

The whistle sounded, and everyone piled onto the train. Parents were saying goodbye, some of them crying, others smiling, pretending that nothing was wrong, and that it would be certain that they would see their children by the holidays.

Harry was just about to take off his coat when their door was knocked. Luna answered it, and smiled as she saw Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.

Hermione ran a hand through her wet hair, her other arm holding a rather large bag. She was grinning broadly, and was wearing a dark purple sweater. "I can't wait to see those kids tomorrow- I wonder if they'll wear any of my sweaters."

Ron rolled his eyes. "You're just happy that the house elves aren't throwing them away any more."

Hermione sniffed, setting her bag down beside her. She colored slightly as Draco removed his cloak, and her eyes widened as Harry took off his coat.

"Um…Harry?"

Harry hung his coat on the nearby peg. "Yes?"

"Um…is that a new shirt?"

Luna spoke up. "Quite new. I just finished it two days ago."

Harry turned to face Hermione, sitting down next to Neville. Neville wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder.

Hermione looked down at her lap. "Well, I was just wondering if you were aware that's a girl's shirt."

Luna giggled. "Well, I made it, didn't I? He looks cute in it, doesn't he?"

Hermione shifted, glancing at Harry. "I suppose."

Ron made a face, and Ginny was gawking at Harry.

They were halfway to Hogwarts when the train shuddered to a stop, and the lights flickered. Harry drew his wand immediately, as did the others. He looked to Luna and Draco. "First and Second years."

The two blondes nodded, and left quickly. Hermione stood, taking Ron by the arm. "We'll get the DA together and have them stationed at each compartment." Ginny followed them out.

Harry was pulled into a kiss, and the two remaining boys turned their backs to the window as they heard it shattering- they could hear glass shattering all over the train.

Harry was glad he was wearing his Suit under his clothes, for he could hear the Deatheaters now, on the roof of the train. He could hear the screams of students as the lights went out completely, making everyone shrouded in complete darkness.

Harry and Neville fought their way through the rabble, spell fire lighting up the narrow corridors. First and Second year students were confined to a certain part of the train- Luna and Draco would be protecting them.

He did his best, cursing the Deatheaters, and healing the injured kids he passed. More than once, he saw someone die. It was madness, and he knew that none of the kids would be forgetting this anytime soon.

Thankfully, he and Neville were okay, and largely unhurt. Harry just knew that Voldemort was on the train. He had to be.

Everyone stilled as they heard an amplified voice shout out. "HARRY POTTER!"

Harry gasped, clutching at Neville's arm. Voldemort.

"YOU BETTER COME UP HERE NOW, OR THE GIRL GETS IT!"

Harry gasped, running up the corridor, dodging and jumping over people, fearing the worst. Neville was at his back, blocking curses every which way. They arrived to the front of the train, near the engine compartment.

Draco was unconscious, his Father standing above him, his wand drawn. He looked positively gaunt, and was grinning madly. He was holding a baby in his arms, his wand trained on Harry and Neville. Why did Mr. Malfoy have a baby?

He looked over to see Voldemort holding Luna about the waist, his wand digging into her neck. She looked rather beat up, and was looking at Harry with pleading eyes.

"I knew you'd come." Voldemort said with a smirk, his red eyes glowing. "After all, Miss Lovegood is one of your…dearest friends."

Harry's wand went straight to Voldemort. "Let her go." He growled.

"You can't do a thing, Potter. Not a thing. Not when I have her in my arms."

Harry narrowed his eyes, and looked to Malfoy and the baby. "What's the baby for? Another ritual or something?"

"Ah, introductions!" Voldemort said delightedly. "Mr. Potter, meet my son. Marvolo Lucius Malfoy."

Harry gasped, horrified. Malfoy held the baby a bit tighter, his cool grey eyes assessing Harry.

"Surely you won't curse your old friend Mr. Malfoy, not with a baby in his arms, will you?"

"You're…horrible. Why would you do such a thing?" Harry choked.

Voldemort laughed, his high pitched laughter made Harry flinch. "I've done worse."

And Harry knew he was telling the truth.

"It's time to die, Harry Potter." Voldemort hissed, throwing Luna to the ground, and screamed "AVEDA KEDAVRA!"

Harry's eyes widened, and fell to the floor as the curse struck him in the chest.

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly, and frowned, seeing that he was on the platform 9 3/4. He looked around wildly, seeing people of all ages, including the trolley lady and the conductor getting onto the train.

"Harry."

He whipped around, eyes widening as he saw Sirius and Narcissa standing had a baby in her arms. They...looked so peaceful.

"S-sirius? Narcissa?" He whispered, eyes bright. "Where am I? Am-am I dead?"

"Only a little." Sirius said with a roguish grin.

"How can I be only a little dead?" Harry said hysterically.

Narcissa patted him on the arm. "Honey, you had a horcux inside you. The Dark Lord killed that bit inside you. But you have a choice." She said softly.

"A choice?" Harry echoed.

"If I know you, though, it's not much of a decision." Sirius said. "You can either stay behind, or go back."

"Of course I want to go back! Neville, and Luna...and-and Draco, they all need me-"

"Well, yes. But if Voldemort hits you again, you'll stay dead, Harry." Sirius said, eyes solemn.

"Merlin..."

Harry looked aronud. "So...is this heaven?"

Narcissa giggled. "No. Just...a gateway of sorts."

Harry hugged them both. They...felt so real.

"Harry, you must decide quickly." Sirius said tersely, pushing him away gently. "You cannot be here for too long."

Harry nodded. "I'll go back. I need to help the others. I can't just leave them."

"You're a good boy, Harry." Narcissa said. "Thank you for taking care of my son." Harry gave her a slight nod.

Sirius grinned. "Don't get into too much trouble, you hear?"

* * *

Harry's eyes flickered open, and he began to cough as he breathed in some air. He slowly opened his eyes, watching Luna and Neville fight off Mr. Malfoy and Voldemort, trying to not hit the baby. His eyes fell to Draco, who was still unconsious, but very much alive.

Harry could only think about saving his friends, saving that baby, and dearly hoping that the rest of the students were alright.

He heard Luna scream, and he turned around to see her falling through the hole, only to be caught by Neville. Harry grabbed his Holly wand, and earned Voldemort's attention as he slowly sat up. Mr. Malfoy gasped, as did Luna and Neville, staring at him.

Voldemort scowled at him. "Why don't you just stay dead?" He smirked suddenly. "Well then, I guess I can tell you that your beloved school will be destroyed. None of you ever figured it out. I'm surprised. Doesn't anyone read Hogwarts: A History anymore?"

Harry blinked at him blearily, noting that Malfoy was dueling Neville and Luna once more.

"What?" He croaked.

Voldemort's eyes flashed. "The school was built on some powerful lay lines. I managed to tap into that, and I was able to connect to the lay lines that connect all over the country." He smirked. "How else do you explain buildings collapsing in on themselves?"

Harry couldn't help but gasp. Hogwarts…Hogwarts would be destroyed!

"Ah, now you understand. Well, too bad you won't get to see your precious school go. Goodbye." He raised his wand, and hissed. "Aveda-" Harry kicked him in the gut, and Neville saw what was happening, and pushed him out of the hole. Malfoy screamed, going over to the side, holding the baby to his chest as Luna tried to grab the baby from him.

"MASTER!"

Neville backhanded him, grabbing him by the front of his robes. "You care more about your FUCKING MASTER more than your own children! Merlin, you are an idiot!" He made to grab the baby from the man once more, but Malfoy looked a little wild eyed now, backing away from them, mumbling under his breath. Before they could stop him, he jumped out of the train.

They peered down, watching in shock as Malfoy dropped to his death, joining his Master's remains on the rocky ground below- the baby was dead too- it's cries had stopped instantly as he'd fallen. They felt as though they'd be sick.

Harry was helped up slowly by Neville, while Luna enervated Draco. Draco sat up slowly, holding his head. "What…is…is he gone?"

"He's dead." Harry said softly. "Draco…"

They heard a crash up ahead. Suddenly, the students were reminded that Deatheaters were still attacking the students up ahead.

Neville tapped his wand to his throat,and the others covered their ears.

"EVERYONE!" They could hear the fighting stop. "VOLDEMORT IS DEAD!"

They could hear the students cheering, and just a few moments later, they could see Deatheaters fleeing on their broomsticks. Neville cancelled the spell, and Draco spoke up.

"Where is my Father? And the baby?"

Luna and Neville exchanged a look. "He died, taking the baby with him."

Draco's eyes widened. "He's...he killed my brother." He said in a strangled voice.

Harry put his hands on Draco's shoulders. Draco buried his head into Harry's shoulder, hugging him tightly. Neville and Luna wrapped their arms around him as well.

* * *

As the students started to heal their classmates and clean up the mess, the aurors English Aurors in their red robes were running about like they were chickens with their heads cut off, celebrating Voldemort's death, while the American, French, and Spanish Aurors were organizing the students into groups so that they could be portkeyed to Hogwarts.

Harry and his friends were the last to go. Scrimengour was there by now, shaking Harry's hand thoroughly. "Thank you Mr. Potter, thank you!" The man said.

Harry was about to motion to Neville, to say that the other boy was the one that pushed Voldemort out of the train, but Neville took his hand, shaking his head just slightly. Harry bit his lip. "Well, I think all of us are feeling a bit tired. We're going to head to the school now."

An Auror held out a portkey for them, and the four friends disappeared from their sight.

They reappeared in the Great Hall. It looked as though Healers from St. Mungo's had been brought over, and they were healing the students. The four of them seperated, and looked over their classmates. As far as Harry could see, no students had been killed, although some of them had horrible injuries. But they would live.

Dumbledore cornered them before too long, and asked them what had happened. Harry knew there was no use in lying, and they told him everything about what had happened. Dumbledore had gone ashen when he'd found out that Voldemort had been using the Lay lines to destroy buildings. Not too long after that, the teachers were all whispering and talking together.

Harry frowned, not liking the way that they were talking.

Dumbledore addressed the students in the Great Hall. "We are going to have to evacuate Hogwarts as soon as possible. I would like for those students who are injured to be taken to St. Mungo's, and for those who are not, the floo in my office will be open so that you can return to your homes."

"What's going on?" A third year yelled.

Dumbledore looked grim.

"Hogwarts needs to be evacuated, as soon as possible, while the staff fix a problem with the wards."

Harry crossed his arms. That was an understatement.

The healers took the injured to the hospital, and the students were shepherded by their Head of Houses to Dumbledore's floo.

Harry approached the Headmaster. Remus was at his side.

"I want to help."

" Harry, you need to leave as soon as possible." He motioned to Draco, Luna, and Neville. "All of you need to leave."

"We can help!" Luna protested.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm afraid you can't. As it is, we will need all of our staff to be working on the wards, and I don't need to be worrying about if you students are safe."

Harry set his jaw, and looked to Remus. Remus gave him a slight nod.

"Albus, I think it may be a good idea to let them stay. They may be able to help."

"Remus, perhaps you don't understand. Working with the wards require a lot of effort, and we will need all of our concentration. We can't do that if we're worrying about the kids."

"I am not a child." Harry bit out. "And neither are my friends. Let us help. You need it. We want to help."

"You could become magically exhausted."

Harry looked to the others. Draco and Luna were exchanging whispers now. Neville gave him a slight smile.

Harry turned back to Dumbledore. "Fine. We'll leave the school."

The four of them left the Great Hall, and were followed out by the Headmaster and Remus. Before the two men could say anything, the four students broke out into a sprint, and headed out onto the grounds. The ran straight for the forest, with the Headmaster and Remus yelling after them.

Harry sprinted, heading for their spot in the lake.

"Mab, please help. The School is going to be destroyed!" He breathed, stumbling slightly as he reached the clearing, clutching a tree. His eyes widened, taking in the scenery around him. Everything looked...dead. There were no leaves on the large oak tree- no grass, no weeds, even the water seemed dead- the rock grey and cold.

"Mab?" He whispered fearfully.

Luna, Draco, and Neville came up behind him, panting with exertion. "What happened?" Luna asked, looking around with wide eyes.

They heard hooves. Harry turned quickly, and saw Firenze, looking grave. "They fled. Voldemort's magicks were affecting their home. They're still in the forest, just not here."

Harry breathed in relief. "We need help. The school is going to be destroyed."

Firenze laced his fingers together. "I'm afraid that you can do nothing about it. It has been Fated."

"What?" Harry gasped.

Firenze glanced up at the sky. "Hogwarts has been around for a thousand years. It has seen many wars, many dark lords- thousands of witches and wizards have passed through it's halls each year." He looked at them with his deep blue eyes. "The school taught many the art of magic, but it also bred prejudice, hatred- bigotry. It needs to end. It's been feeding off the lay lines here for centuries, taking all that it can- but not giving anything in return."

"What can we do?"

"Wait." Firenze said calmly. "The House elves are already aware of the school's demise. They fled to this forest with the last attack. They were the second to realize that Hogwarts was not going to stand for much longer- the first being the fey folk."

"But...what about the kids? These students? How are they going to learn magic? Where are they going to go?" Harry asked desperately. Hogwarts was like a home to him, he couldn't possibly see it disappearing forever.

Everyone looked up as they heard a rush of wings. Through the trees, they could see owls filling the sky, fleeing the school. Harry clutched at Neville. "Oh Merlin, what...what about everything inside? The paintings, the books, the...the history..." Harry choked.

"The ghosts fled this morning. They'll return in time." Firenze looked Harry in the eye. "Do not see this as an ending. After all, the stars are still in the sky, and they keep moving on."

"But..."

"Shh!" Luna hushed, and the forest seemed to still as they heard a loud sound- a rumbling filled the air. It was the school. Harry stepped in that direction, but Neville grabbed his arm tightly.

"Harry, please stay here."

"But the school..."

"We can't do anything." Neville said quietly, wrapping his arm across Harry's front. Harry felt a sob rip through him, and he turned in the boy's arms, hugging him tight.

"We can't. We just can't." Harry sobbed. "We can't lose our home."

"The Forest is our home." Neville whispered back. "Didn't you always say that?"

They heard a sickening crack and more rumbling filled the air- and suddenly, it was silent.

Firenze sighed. The sounds of the forest seemed to come back in a trickle. Harry felt something tickling his ear, and he absently batted at it.

"Kit-" Neville chastised. Harry looked up, and saw Mab flitting next to his shoulder, looking at him archly.

"Young one, you should see to the others. We shall join you."

Harry nodded, happy that she was alright. Harry clutched Neville's hand as they walked through the forest. Draco held onto Luna's hand, and Firenze walked behind them. Soon enough, they heard other creatures joining them, walking behind them. Harry could hear the pops of the elves, bringing them into the fray, just as Harry stepped out of the edge of the forest.

He spotted Hagrid's hut first. It was still there, as were the stables. Unfortunately, everything else was completely destroyed. The grounds and lake look unmarred, but the school itself seemed to have crumpled inwards, as though the stones that had made it were made of paper. Harry spotted the staff at the front gates- some of them lying down, others sitting up. Hagrid and Dumbledore were the only ones that stood.

Dumbledore seemed to sway slightly as he saw them, and Hagrid kept him upright, gawking at them. Harry wondered what they were staring at, and why they weren't staring at the school. Harry glanced behind him, and his eyes widened. Oh. It seemed as though the entire occupancy of the forest had joined along with them.

Harry went forward, while the others remained behind. He approached the Headmaster and Hagrid. Hagrid hugged him tightly. "Harry, I heard what ya did...can ya believe it? Hogwarts is just...gone."

Harry hugged him back just as tightly. "I know Hagrid." He pulled away, looking up at the Headmaster.

"Firenze says that the school was going to come down no matter what you did. The...the damage Voldemort caused was just too great." In a way, it had.

Dumbledore stared up at the remains of the school with sad eyes. "I can't believe it's gone."

"So...what happens now?" Harry asked quietly.

Dumbledore helped up a shaken McGonagall. She gave a tired smile to Harry. "I'm not sure."

"We could rebuild. Not everything is gone." McGonagall said quietly. Flitwick got up, and approached Harry's side.

Harry glanced back to the forest, seeing everyone there. He looked to the remnants of the school. He drew his wand- the wand he hadn't even gotten a chance to use against Voldemort, the wand that Mab and the Goblins had helped him get.

Neville, Draco, and Luna led the creatures out from the forest, approaching the staff. Some of them backed away visibly from the creatures, if they were able to. To his credit, Snape only stared them down as he got up from his place on the ground.

Harry looked to the Headmaster, who was looking at Harry's wand.

"Harry, my boy, where did you get that wand?"

Harry held it up. "Oh, it was a gift."

Flitwick spoke up. "There is a lot you don't know, Albus."

The Headmaster's brows raised. "Oh?"

Harry looked at the wand. "So...since I never got a chance to destroy Voldemort with this thing, I suppose I can put it to good use." For just a moment, Harry saw a flicker of fear enter Dumbledore's eyes. Harry frowned, and approached the front doors of the school. He took in the broken wooden doors, and the stones that had seemed to crack under their weight-

He flicked his wand, and the doors were gone. He flicked his wand again, and some of the stones were gone. In just a few moments, everyone started to clear the rubble.

**FIN**

* * *

I bet you weren't expecting that. Were you?

This particular story is finished, however, the kid's adventures will continue.

**There will be a sequel! It will be called _Forbidden: Four Fates _**

Yay! It might take me some time to get it posted and everything, but let me assure you, it will be just as awesome as this story. Keep an eye out for it.

Thanks for reading, everyone.


	14. Preview to Forbidden:Four Fates!

Welcome to the first chapter of my much awaited sequel to _Forbidden: A Tale of Four Friends_. Yes, this is a **SEQUEL! **Please read the original story first. None of this will make sense without it. If you have not read it yet, do so NOW. It is awesome. You won't regret it.

**Warnings:** Slash, Femslash, Het, cross dressing, BDSM, poly, and other awesome things. HP/NL/LL/DM. **MATURE readers only please. **

I'm not going to post the warnings and things again, btw. This is your only chance. Don't come back and complain about something I warned you about here.

So, to catch you up.

Where we last left off, Hogwarts has been destroyed, and Voldemort has been defeated, along with Malfoy Sr. However, all of the Deatheaters still remain. It was to be the foursome's seventh year, however, with the school destroyed, everyone's education is put to an abrupt halt.

Please review. It makes me happy, and I will be more likely to post the next chapter sooner. So do it. I'll give you cookies. Hmmm...gingerbread.

* * *

Within three weeks of Hogwart's destruction, the Forbidden Forest had regained what magic and life it had lost. Most of the student population had scattered to the four winds, going to what magical schools could accept them in a hurry.

The celebrations were dying down from Voldemort's death, and now the Ministry was scrambling to find a new place for their students. The staff that remained were in constant meetings with the Ministry of Magic, their days filled with debates on where to build a new school, how much it would cost, and many, many other things.

To be frank, there wasn't enough money to go around, building another school like Hogwarts. Harry was sick and tired of the reporters hounding them, and part of him just wanted to go back to the muggle world, where no one knew them.

Harry glared at the reporters at the front gates as he hurried in, greeting a House elf absently. The gates shut after him, not admitting the reporters. He walked further into the grounds. The House elves had made quick work of the destruction, cleaning it up pretty quickly. Hagrid's hut and the stables were all that remained of the school- most likely because they had been built by hand, separately from the rest of the school, when Hagrid had been given the Gamekeeper's position fifty years before hand.

Only a handful of students had remained behind on the grounds, because they had no where else to go. Harry, Luna, Neville, and Draco were in a tent not too far away from Hagrid's hut, while Susan and Daphne shared a tent of their own. Hermoine came back and forth from the grounds and Hogsmeade, where she was renting a room.

Dean, Colin, and Dennis had remained as well, and were sharing a tent together. The small grouping was all close to the Gamekeeper's hut, in a semi-circle, with a fire pit somewhere in the middle.

The House elves were still on the grounds as well, and were fashioning a home for themselves out of the few remaining stones left of Hogwarts. The creatures of the forest walked the grounds freely, and they all knew that once winter hit, the humans were going to have to leave.

Susan, Daphne, and Hermoine had tested out of their NEWTS, as had Harry, Luna, Neville and Draco. Dean, Colin, and Dennis had opted out of going back to school- with their parents dead, they couldn't go anyways.

Harry gave a slight nod to Colin as he passed the boy, who was putting some firewood in the pit.

"It's going to be cold tonight."

Harry sighed roughly, and saw Neville come out of their tent. He went to Harry's side, and hugged him. "Hey…you okay?"

"They're planning to build a new school in Bristol."

Colin looked up in surprise. "Really?"

Harry shrugged. "It won't be finished, they're hoping, by next fall. It's going to have to be built the muggle way." He leant into Neville's chest. "The reporters were asking me tons of questions. I feel like…they're expecting me to do something…fantastic, and magically save Hogwarts."

"But it's gone. What are they expecting you to do?" Neville asked softly.

"I don't know." Harry made a face, looking down at his feet. "We can't stay here, Nev. Sooner or later, the Ministry or somebody will kick us off this land."

"It's public property. No one owns it."

"I know that, and I'm sure they know that, but they'll do anything to try to get us to do what they want."

Neville ran a hand through Harry's hair. "Harry…maybe we should go to the muggle world."

Harry pulled away from the other boy, frowing. "I feel like we're running away, if we do that."

Neville took Harry by the hand. "Let's talk about it with Draco and Lu tonight, okay? We can't just wait here and see what happens. I'm not talking about leaving the magical world completely…just…not living here. We can work here, and do business here, but I think living here is just…too much."

And Neville was certainly right. In the past three weeks, there hadn't been a day when at least one of them hadn't made the paper. It was getting a little tiring, honestly.

Harry made a face, knowing that Neville was right.

* * *

Yay, the preview to Forbidden:Four Fates!

So...do you think they'll really get away with going to the muggle world? Or will the wizards insist that Harry and his friends stay? What will happen to the Hogwarts grounds?

I'm so glad that everyone loves this story. I know all of you have been looking forward to an update. Merry Christmas!


End file.
